The Moon Blades and the Fourth Triforce
by Shadow Girl64
Summary: The sequel to Quest for a Friend. Link has gone so far from his home that we wonder if it is his home. Now with other travelers with him, Link starts looking toward his home. Yet by the appearance of an ancient legend, will that home ever be the same?
1. Adventures on the Shadowed Islands

~ Disclaimer ~ OK, for old times sake, I don't own Zelda!  
  
In all honesty, a friend who chose to be anonymous told me this chapter was too rushed. Here I am now reading and re-posting it so, please be patient with me.  
  
This chapter is going away from the whole Wolfos deal so that means it's a whole different story, right? So, here it is, what we've all been waiting for (sort of): Quest for a Friend the Sequel.  
  
Anyway, this story is going to get involved. Also, most all the characters wherever are real and will be sticking around for a good long while. Ok, the characters are not but real reviewers from the original story did make them up.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Adventures on the Shadowed Islands ~  
  
Link was tired. He had helped out on deck and the rhythmic rocking of the ship wasn't helping a bit. Crystal enjoyed the sea breeze as she leaned leisurely over the side. Link doubled over the side near her to which she inched away, "Are you going to be okay, Link?" He looked up at her, grunted, then stared at the foaming sea again. Bile was rising in the back of his throat and he knew better than to try to stop it.  
  
Crystal groaned aloud and left the wooden side to find Kohachan. He was enjoying his time up in the crow's nest with his post of watchman. Although when she looked up at the sky where the tower of a wooden pole seemed to scrape against the sky, she saw him, a crimson and light tan figure with a light brown cloak whipping about him like a small banner. She shook her head and heard Navi mutter, "Show off". She laughed with agreement before starting up a rope ladder to the crow's nest.  
  
Though she never was afraid of heights, the crow's nest was a far way up. A little too far for her liking but she continued higher and higher until she finally reached the circular plank of wood and hauled herself up into it. Kohachan looked down but did not descend, not just yet.  
  
He pulled a spyglass from his belt once again and searched the storm on the horizon then at the island they were closing in on. It wasn't the island they were destined for but it was a place to whether out the storm. Yet, he recognized the island. Knew she would be on it. And with her would quite possibly be her mortal enemies. But he couldn't think about them, not just yet.  
  
He breathed deeply in thought and set the spyglass back in his belt before looking down at Crystal once again. But she was easily climbing up to him. He laughed in his throat and squatted down as she reached the top of the post, her daggers serving as hand holds.  
  
"Well?" She asked as she looked up at his amused face. He looked at the storm clouds without aid of the lens then said, "We'll have to push it if we're to make it to that island. Those storm clouds are looking more ominous by the minute." Crystal nodded with a frown and dislodged one of her daggers, preparing for a quick descent to the nest. Kohachan leaped down past her, deciding to report the storm's status to the captain of the vessel.  
  
Crystal sighed lightly. It was much more peaceful up there than on deck. She settled into the crow's nest, keeping it occupied until Kohachan returned. Looking down to the deck, she saw a green clad figure still miserably doubled over the side. It was going to be a long trip for him after the stop.  
  
A heavy gust picked up, the start of the storm swiftly approaching. Crystal grabbed onto the mast easily as the ship lurched with the wind, the sails snapping for the sudden change. She decided that Kohachan wasn't going to return and quickly made her way down, out of the wind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Already, Katie and Andrake were below deck where Link had joined them and laid in his berth, his face tinged green to match his tunic. Crystal closed the door behind her as the first drops of rain fell from the sky behind her. The sailors could take care of the stormy winds just until they reached port.  
  
Kohachan, behind the door, caught it and let himself in saying accusingly, "You almost forgot about me." before closing and locking it behind him. Crystal gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder, "If you were faster then you'd already be in here. At least faster than Link." The winds and rocking of the boat threatened to open it once again if not for the bolt.  
  
He went to the center of the rather tight room and sat in the middle. Katie was still comatose in one of the other berths while Andrake was drinking a warm concoction over a crate of cargo set in the corner. Crystal leaned against the wall beside him and waited while listening to the unnerving creaking of the wood.  
  
Link groaned to equal the ship and turned over. Crystal finally sighed aloud, breaking the silence, "What are we going to find when we reach the shore anyway?" Andrake shrugged and held onto the crate before it could slide over. What he did not consider was that when the ship rocked the other way, Katie also slid over.  
  
A sudden, loud "thunk" brought everyone's attention to her. Crystal did all she could to stifle her laughter but it was a losing battle as she looked at Katie sprawled face to the deck, her curly hair strewn all around her head and her dress folded over to her calves. Laughter broke from an unfamiliar voice and she soon joined it. She broke out as well, sliding to the floor, breathless from laughter even as Kohachan calmly rose and went to the source of the first break of laughter.  
  
He reached to the floor, under the light but tied up crate and lifted the lid of a secret door. Under it, crouched down in the cramped space, was a young man. He stopped laughing and looked up through his curly black bangs and grinned sheepishly. Kohachan sighed lightly and brought the boy out by the collar of his vest.  
  
He set the boy on the deck, never letting go of the collar. Andrake finally rose to take care of Katie, picking her up, settling her back and set her on the floor before looking over the stowaway. His skin was well tanned, suggesting he had been in the sun quite a lot. His boots were well worn as well, proving he had traveled long distances. His rounded ears gave away the fact that he was Dondorian or suggested it anyway. His vest was sleeveless but dark blue over a black shirt. Unlike a tunic, his shirt tucked into his pants lined with a brown belt over equally black, loose fitting pants. The pants also tucked into his boots which here the same brown as the belt. He wore finger-less black gloves on his hands as he waved at everyone, sweating for nervousness at being caught.  
  
Andrake looked back into the hide out and reached in bringing out with a bit of effort a pack, a sheathed sword and a staff of plain wood. He set the things beside the boy as he glared at Andrake warningly. Kohachan gave him a light shake, reminding him who was in control. "Well, hello everyone!" He said finally. Andrake came around and began his interrogation but he answered each question with practiced confidence admitting he was a cabin boy though Kohachan could easily see through the lie. Crystal calmly nibbled on some bread while they talked about what to do with the boy. As they chatted, he had slipped out of their sight and sat beside Crystal, dragging his things with him.  
  
"Hello, there. How goes the trip, are we almost there?" Crystal started a bit at his sudden appearance but relaxed a bit and said, "A storm is on its way to us. We are docking on a nearby island." He looked at the wall for a moment and said mostly to himself, "That would explain the sudden lurches. They woke me up-" With a bit of a squeak, he was hauled up by two strong hands and said to with a dangerous tone, "Leave her alone, Matt. Remember, you are still in trouble."  
  
Matt looked down at Andrake, not a sign of fear in his eyes, defiance if anything and said, "Geeze, what is she under protection? Is she like a princess or something?" Then he grinned as he said, "Or is it you're protecting your lady fair?" Andrake growled deep in his throat, his fists tightened on the boy's vest until a hand landed and gripped his shoulder firmly, shaking him out of his anger. Kohachan shook his head quickly, letting Andrake know Matt wasn't worth the irritation.  
  
Andrake set the boy on his feet but said coldly, and quiet enough to where Crystal wouldn't hear, "Just don't bother her, okay? I'll be keeping my eye on you." Matt shrugged and carried his stuff across the room to the berths and laid down in one, claiming it as his own. He suddenly said loudly, "Cait, you can come out now, we're caught." Andrake looked back at the boy as he reclined in the bed and stretched his hands behind his head. Andrake stared untrustingly at the boy before a small knock came from the chest Andrake had used as a table. "What?" he asked before returning to it and helping to lift it and free the person inside.  
  
A small girl looked up at him, a look of fear tinged her eyes but she forced a small smile nonetheless as Andrake carefully helped her out. Matt snorted, "Sure, he's gentle with her." But he was smiling nonetheless. She was set easily out of the crate and Andrake got a look at her as well. She only came up to his shoulder but looked up at him with large, blue eyes sparkling beneath brown bangs forming a heart on her forehead. Andrake felt his hard resolve weakening as her lip trembled in fear despite her shining eyes. He saw her ears. They were not rounded. They were just like Link's ears but slightly smaller.  
  
Her outfit was not too different from Matt's except she carried no obvious weapons and while her shirt was a deep green, her pants were black and the same style brown boots as Matt's own. They too seemed just as well often used.  
  
Kohachan decided to take over the situation once again and said to them both, "So, you are both stowaways. Where are you going?" Cait wouldn't reply but Matt said with enough ease for the both of them, "Heading on out to find new shores, don't care where so long as there is an adventure awaiting us there.  
  
"Been all over back that way including Hyrule where I found this young, blue-eyed angel. She's an orphan and needed protection. What else could I do? I took her under my wing. She's a bit shy as you can see but she's willing enough to go anywhere I would go. So, brave Sheikah warrior, are you going to turn us in or not?" The smoothness gave way to fiercely protective sarcasm on the last line but it didn't cause Kohachan's resolve even to flinch.  
  
He replied without emotion, "I wasn't going to turn you in anyway. Why would you steal your board aboard a ship anyway? If you have enough money to maintain your traveling clothes and shoes, not to mention your well kept leather scabbard and staff, why would you lack money to book passage?" His words scored deeply and Matt sat up, hand inching toward his staff. Kohachan kept himself from his own weapon if only for the sake of the others in the room.  
  
Finally Matt smirked and gave a half shrug before answering, "I try to keep what money we have if we should ever need food or medicines. We are going to strange lands and who knows what kinds of diseases they have that we aren't used to? Don't underestimate me, I know what I'm in for and I know what I'm dragging her into!" She slightly cringed at his mentioning her but then stood her ground more resolutely, her young voice ringing out with a spirit one would not expect, "I make my own choices, Matt. You know how I survived in Hyrule! I have my own strengths, you know."  
  
Matt nodded while Crystal, Andrake, and even Kohachan were all surprised by her sudden out-speaking. She looked at all the eyes on her and went over to Matt, to which Kohachan smiled slightly with a shrug, "Very well then, if you feel you cannot pay for passage, I will." Then it was both Matt's and Cait's turn to be shocked. He turned away from them, a satisfied smile playing across his face as from above the heaving deck, one sailor shouted. He called for attention to begin docking.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Nope, the captain wasn't happy with hearing about the two stowaways as his crew ran about, weighing anchor, closing sails, ect. Kohachan made good on his promise and assured he'd be responsible for them both. They stood near him, trying to look innocent as the captain scrutinized the trio dubiously. Finally he agreed, muttering something about justice, and started taking care of his ship and overseeing the sailors work.  
  
Kohachan gestured the two weary kids get to shore and find the nearest tavern. Matt grabbed Cait's hand and hurried to the shore as large, chill droplets of rain began to fall, thunder rumbled in the distance. Kohachan pulled his cloak around him to defend against the cold and saw Crystal carefully leading Link across the tipping deck as Andrake followed behind carrying Katie once again. The ship had been deemed unsafe to stay on for "land-lubbers".  
  
He sighed slightly at the captain's pompous outlook on others and began following Andrake off the ship, the hem of his cloak flapped loudly and wildly. But just as he turned to look at the darkened, wind-whipped, and soaking shore, a small, red figure was dashing fast enough to become a blur and was heading straight to the loading dock. She zipping agilely between legs as Crystal danced aside, nearly toppling Link and Andrake stood his ground. He knew who she was and wasn't too surprised to see her. The fact she was in a hurry and coming out despite so many strangers, however, did surprise him.  
  
The small fox leaped up, into his arms, with such force that he rocked back on his heels. The small fox was covered with cold water and shivered, a small wet ball to his chest. He whispered a few words with the same language he had used with Navi and slowly, her shivering stopped. He set her on his shoulder, ignored the various stares, and went on shore, quickening his pace with purpose and carefully passed the others to get onto the land.  
  
Link set boot on shore and shook out of his nauseated state. He shook his head violently, re-orienting himself with solid ground in time to see Kohachan dashing toward the jungle. He followed, easily pulling out of Crystal's guiding hands. She shouted at him a moment and took off after him.  
  
Soon, they came upon a clearing. Trees were leveled to stumps in the once lush, tropical jungle. A black-clad figure stood in the center of the obviously newly made destruction. His face was masked by a tight scarf about his mouth and nose as well as a black cap hiding his hair to where only his shining gold eyes were visible of his face. Even his hands were bound in black cloth as they gripped the black katanas. His belt was a black cloth wrapped about his midsection with a loose length as long as to his knee flapped in the wind.  
  
The vixen hissed and her fur stood out on end as Kohachan, his eyes ablaze with recognition and hate for the intruder, drew his sword and settled into a fighting stance. The black-clad figure laughed out loud at them then drew forth his own weapons. The two shadowy blades, smoking from the recent attack, were leveled at his opponents as Link and Crystal came to a skidding halt at the edge of the circle of destruction.  
  
He said loudly over the wind using the same language, which Link could not understand but Kohachan knew too well, "So, it is just as three years ago, eh? You really want to face me again? This time, I know how to fight you, Sheikah. I've gotten faster." Kohachan answered, his voice smooth with the rage that swept through him, preparing to kill, "Well, good for you. Too bad I've gotten faster since then. You won't live through this. I'll finish what I started so long ago!"  
  
The shadowed fighter growled dangerously in his throat but didn't say anything more. Instead, he aimed one blade straight up, chanting a few words of magic. A black shield formed about the perimeter, making sure those outside could not enter and those inside could not get out. The wind was blocked as was the rain. Kohachan's hair settled from his face finally as did the fighters' loose length of belt. Kohachan glanced warily at the shield only for a moment. This fight was going to be to the death. That was for certain. He steadied himself again as the vixen leaped from his shoulder, letting him fight without distraction. He noted where she went before a thunder clap sent both fighters into attack.  
  
They both leaped at each other at the same time, yelling as their blades came forward to meet. A flash of lightning blinded the observers only for a moment before they could see both the figure and Kohachan fighting for control on one of the thicker stumps, their blades matched in power. The black figure slightly leaned back, overpowered.  
  
He hissed in rage, eyes glowing golden, and leaped backward away. Kohachan leaned down, ready to follow after him when a small throwing star came at him. Crystal gasped as the blade seemed to fly through the Sheikah's head. Suddenly, it flew at them, bouncing off the shield to fly away and eventually land in the earth. Kohachan knelt near where the blade had flown, a few strands of red hair slowly drifting to the ground, cut by the razor edges of the star.  
  
He didn't smirk at the small victory of speed, neither of them were even slightly moved by the small contest. Kohachan closed his eyes when another attack didn't follow immediately. His ears could hear the sounds all about him. Including the sound of whispered words of magic.  
  
Clenching his teeth in concentration, he leaped as high as he could just in time. One shadow blade came down to touch the ground sending a wave of power tearing through the earth. Kohachan reached the side of the dark shield, it was like iced glass even through his boots but he coiled his leg muscled and went diving at the figure as he recovered from the magic assault.  
  
Kohachan knew it wasn't going to be that easy and indeed it wasn't. The figure seemed to vanish with his speed but Kohachan caught himself with his hands and did a few front flips to kill his momentum before following the movements of his opponent and matching him in battle once again. Blades flashed several times over as they met and scraped. Not a drop of blood was shed just yet. Both fighters were already breathing herd but that match was equal to a warm up. Now that it was over, the fight to see who survived was going to begin.  
  
The black-clad figure found his back against the barrier, pushed back by Kohachan's faster sword attacks. Kohachan met him with his own blade once more. The opposing fighter stopped his blade with both shadow swords. There was a sharp crack as the closest blade was chipped by the force of Kohachan's attack. The fighter leered in anger but spoke a few quick, deadly words. The cracked blade began to glow but before Kohachan could leap away to safety, the blade exploded at him, throwing him, burned, into the air.  
  
Kohachan had covered his face with his free arm, saving his eyes though his forearm was burned with the power. He fell onto his feet and was stopped by a stump at his heel. He looked up, pumping the burned fist to numb the arm of the pain that threatened to subdue him. He could not stop so early in the fight.  
  
The shadow fighter smirked, a grin that showed through his black mask and shown in his eyes. He balanced on one foot and began tapping the other toe against the ground.  
  
The tapping was rhythmic, heard by Kohachan ever through the howling of the wind all around the shield. Kohachan knew this attack as the tapping continued. He knew it was the attack that could only be met dead on. To avoid it was to meet worse an injury than by matching it speed with speed. So, it was the attack the fighter gloated about earlier. Had he become too fast? Kohachan doubted that.  
  
He crouched to the ground, fitting his foot against the stump behind him, ready to push off of it in the hopes to match the shadow fighters' speed.  
  
The tapping continued and Kohachan's head was flooded with the sound of his own heart to accompany the tapping. He forced his body to be still though he felt he would be trembling all over had he released his self-control. The adrenaline in his blood was not suited for just sitting in the calm before the storm. He had to attack and soon but this was a waiting game. The only way to succeed was to let the opposing fighter attack first. He breathed deeply, forcing his heart to calm. His thoughts clear, he focused completely on the tapping toe, waiting for the moment to attack.  
  
There it was! The tapping stopped as the fighter sprang lightly a few inches off the ground and landed with a dash. Kohachan pushed off of the stump and leaped forward, sword edge tucked beside him, ready to be thrust for a killing blow.  
  
But there he was. The shadow fighter raised his sword against Kohachan's side in an unexpected move. Pain flared in his arm before he could bring the sword forward. The opposing shadow blade cut along Kohachan's arm and into his hand, catching the bright, steel blade hilt and keeping it at bay. Even then, when they made their pass, the fighter turned to throw a few more stars at the shocked and wounded Sheikah. A blur of red flew over the stars as well as the sound of a screech followed by the sharp sounds of metal against metal.  
  
The fox landed on one of the stump, a metal star shining in her teeth, which she spat to the side before growling at the fighter. Kohachan had turned about despite his cut sword arm and had blocked the other two blades after the pass as well. He glanced sharply at the fox but then turned back to his opponent.  
  
Another flash of lightning and the fighter sprang forward, his speed greatly reduced yet still deadly. However, Kohachan easily parried the next blow and delivered a hard punch into the fighter's abdomen, doubling the figure over. He followed through by bringing his knee up against the fighters' chest in a powerful impact then finished it by shoving the man off with his sword arm, throwing him through the air and into the wall of the shield.  
  
Kohachan spoke fiercely to the fox and she flew behind a random stump as the fighter regained himself, holding his injured stomach only for a moment. His burning eyes closed, he stopped and stood straight.  
  
He spoke the same language as before, "Sheikah, you haven't gotten any worse, I'll give you that much. However," He glared at Kohachan, eyes shining gold and continued, "I cannot lose this fight. I will make that perfectly clear to you NOW!"  
  
He leaped forward once again but Kohachan didn't move. The shadow blade flew forward but was dodged as Kohachan pivoted, ducked under the blade and with a yell, sprang up beside the fighter, delivering a sharp blow to the fighter's neck. The fighter gasped, his eyes bulged slightly before he groaned, lost the battle against the darkness and began to fall. Before he did, he gave one final effort. Facing the Sheikah with pure rage, he thrust his blade upward into Kohachan's shoulder.  
  
Kohachan's eyes widened in shock of the pain but the blade twisted before it was freed, pulled out by the dead weight of the shadow fighter. Kohachan fell to his knees, the battle had taken more out of him than he had planned. The fox was at his side in a moment, purring encouragement even as blood stained the Sheikah's lips.  
  
Link shouted loudly over the booming thunder, telling Crystal to get help and he went to Kohachan and the unconscious fighter. Kohachan felt Link set a hand on his shoulder and captured the hand with his own, pulling Link closer to listen as the wind howled around them once again. Link knelt closer as Kohachan breathed, "Find my friend. He will be here. He'll be able to help. Find . . . Toloran." Link nodded as Kohachan felt the blood leaving his body and fell to peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
HE'S ALIVE!!! I promise that right here and now! T_T I couldn't bring myself to kill my favorite guy! I'm weak . . .  
  
Okay, this ending is going to get a little more complicated, isn't it? I hope none of you mind but you're going to get wrapped up in a whole huge case before Link and crew leaves this island.  
  
Well, questions? Comments? Flames? I'd accept any and all after what I almost did . . .  
  
Till next time! 


	2. Trinity Ties Revealed

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda or any of those characters made up by the reviewers. But I do own Kohachan since Shekro is out of the picture.  
  
Kohachan: Does this mean I get to take Link's place in the openings? Chains and all?  
  
Of course not! ^_^ So long as you decide to behave.  
  
Kohachan: I put my faith in you, Shadow Girl. By the way, Shadow Knight, that fox does not belong to me but yes she is a reviewer made character. I suppose there is no point in keeping whom a secret so she is CrysSton16's character.  
  
Well said, Kohachan. Anyway, there ya have it. Most all-new (good) guys will be "home made" by people. Is anyone mad cause they didn't get in? Sorry but if you really do want to have your own character playing a part, that is altogether possible. I will explain how after the chapter, you know, in the closing. Anyway, there are dedications now (Woo-Hoo) and they go out to: Shadow Knight, Angle1, CrysSton16, GSfreak, and the person I know even if he won't tell me his name. He knows who he is.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Trinity Ties Revealed ~  
  
The instructions were clear. Find Toloran. How they would find him, Link didn't have any idea, though. The best thing they could do was to ask residents of the area. Crystal decided to stay with Kohachan. She knew plenty as of what to do and not to do to help him. What she did not know was if the island plants held healing properties in them. She didn't want to risk an infection, after all.  
  
They had placed him into one of the available rooms of the tavern overlooking the sea. The storm continued getting rougher as sailors and their captain rushed about trying to hold the vessel together. Crystal looked out the shutters once more before closing them. The small fox sat above the headboard of the bed, over-looking Kohachan as he slept in peace, his wounds dressed. A knock sounded at the door to which Crystal started before answering it.  
  
It was Matt with Cait ever present beside him. He asked to speak with her and they both left, leaving Kohachan to rest and the fox to watch over him, locking the door just in case. The fox watched them warily until the door was closed and the voices slowly faded as they walked away. She leaped from the perch and went to the door, jumping up, she gave the knob a few testing twists, making sure it was well and locked, then turned to look up at the bed once again. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of her true form as a Kitsune.  
  
Energy surrounded her as she grew from the floor, clothes covered her, all purple with a silken texture before solidifying to more of a cotton but stronger. Her mane grew into a long length of red hair falling behind her head to the base of her back. But her ears stayed. They too were red with a tuft of fur poking up from either tip. Oddly enough, her outfit was almost completely similar to the Gerudo with the exception that the cloth managed to touch in the back. Instead of wearing full shoes, she wore white socks, silent as a shadow, they also allowed her movement on any terrain one would come across on the island, the trees in particular.  
  
Her green eyes were grayed in sorrow with seeing Kohachan as he was, blood was beginning to seep through the bandages already. She smothered her pity for him, realizing exactly who it was who was injured. And only flesh wounds at that!  
  
Riling herself up, she walked boldly to his bed, eyes snapping with fury as she leered over him. She raised a fist high over her head, ready to knock some sense back into him when his eyes twitched, his face contorted as though in pain and he gripped the cloth at his chest with his hands.  
  
He was having a nightmare? She sat at the foot of the bed, curious as could be as his hands clenched and relaxed spasmodically, small murmurs escaping his throat until he finally said in a strained voice, "Tara-Tara- wen. W-wait . . . please . . ." He relaxed only slightly before crying out as though something had frightened him badly as he escaped the nightmare.  
  
He sat up wit a jolt, despite the fire of pain inside his chest and shoulder. He stared with unseeing eyes at her and finally tried to speak again. It came out as a choking cough and refused to leave him. He gasped for breath and spat out, "Darn it!" before the coughing disabled him once again. She drew closer to him, not liking how close she had to get to his face . . . his eyes. But, resolutely, she set his own grasping hand away from his throat and set her own cool, strong hand against the skin of his throat. The coughing eased slowly then so did his labored breathing.  
  
He set his hand against her even as tears of pain had sprung to his eyes. He looked at her, locking gazes, finally recognizing her. He smiled slightly and said as he fell down into the bed, "Tarawen." She nodded, slightly smiling before catching herself once again. Darn him and his beautiful eyes! Someone would have heard his coughing and struggle but Tarawen stayed with him as his grip on her hand eased and he fell into peaceful sleep once again.  
  
Steps were heard outside and she changed back into her tiny fox form. And jumped up to the bed once again. Kohachan's hand gripped bare covers where her hand was. Tarawen pushed herself into his hand where, upon touching her smooth fur, he relaxed again and the door clicked slightly as the key was turning to be unlocked and the door opened to admit Crystal once again.  
  
Crystal sighed as she saw the two. He had his hand gently on the fox as she cuddled, a ball of red fur, on his chest. Had she been on his forehead, she would have been camouflaged, her fur was so red. She looked out at the storm through the slits in the shutters before taking her place beside the injured Kohachan once again, making sure he didn't grow feverish. She hoped Matt would hurry with his plan.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Matt ran as fast as his boots would take him in the storm. Lightning struck one of the island trees, the lightning itself felt as though it crackled in his spine but the boom shook through his chest, bearing him to the ground. He growled at his loss of control and began running once again inland of the island.  
  
Finally the building, a simple dome adobe, appeared in the dark storm. He licked rainwater from his lip and ran toward and into the front door of it, praying that Link had enough sense to stop searching in the storm. Upon reaching the door and casting aside the already flapping woven mat of a door, he found only the keeper inside, asleep on the desk despite the storm raging around.  
  
Matt sighed, this was going to be a long day. Suddenly, a shadow shifted, or so it seemed. Matt stopped in the doorway as the shadows moved as though to prove another person existed within them. Matt warily made his way back in, drawn to the phenomenon like a moth to a flame, or a mouse to a box trap. He knew it was dangerous but was unable to make himself stop. Just when fear took a firm grip on his heart, a tall figure stood from the shadows, a glint of metal flashed as lightning lit up the sky once again.  
  
The figure was shrouded in a black cloth that rippled in waves of brown and tan away from his hand as he pulled it away from his face as well. Matt expected it would be a monster, a person with an eagle's head or with fangs poking dangerously from a person's lips, wanting to suck him dry of blood. He expected everything but what he saw.  
  
A lock of golden blonde hair was the first noticing detail, then the smooth, tan skin, showing the man had been outside in the sun often enough. His brown/green eyes drilled holes into Matt but at the same time, they soothed the fear from him. Despite that the same eyes tilted upward at the corners like a demon's. But also like Kohachan's eyes. Their depths spoke of kindness even as they held his, asking for the truth for the following question.  
  
He shivered for the sudden retreat of the sense of danger as the man said, "You are worried for a friend, am I wrong?" His voice was deep but not formidable. Matt slowly gained his old confidence back and answered rather smugly, "Yeah. That's right. Have you seen a boy about my height come through here? I need to find him." The man shook his head, his eyes losing contact only for a moment before seizing him both gently but forcefully once more. He said in a quieter voice as his green/brown eyes searched, "You are worried for someone as we speak. A person who may be dying now. You are looking for someone the person asked for."  
  
Matt frowned, now this character was playing with him, he knew he was the one who was sought. Matt took a chance and said sharply, "You know very well Kohachan is injured and asked for you so stop playing games!" Toloran laughed pleasantly and said, "Don't worry about it, kid. Kohan will be fine. He's too stubborn to die, after all. Heh, he's probably sleeping and just using his injuries as an excuse to be lazy." Matt couldn't help but stare. Was this guy for real?  
  
Suddenly, all merriment was gone from Toloran's features and he started toward the door. Matt took the opportunity to see the long blade better. It was sheathed in polished black leather sheath but while the "T" shaped hilt did have a black hand grip, the rest was silver with runes running along the flared sides of the hilt. He wanted to read them closer but decided against taking privilege. He started after him but Toloran said over his shoulder, "Leave Kohan to me. I'll take care of the dolt. You find Link. He's off in that direction." Toloran pointed idly past the adobe and further inland. Matt once again stared even as Toloran disappeared into the rains, heading into the direction of the tavern. Shaking himself out of it, Matt sped in the other direction to find Link, hopefully. But how the heck did this guy know Link? The puzzle tormented Matt, who didn't like to leave a mystery unsolved, as he continued his search toward the cove just on the other side of the dock.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Toloran sighed lightly. The boy's fears were all too easy to read when stirred. He wondered what disaster had befallen his friend this time? With no further question, he decided playing it cool was too slow. He began to run, dashing into the rain toward the building, his cloak flared around him, allowing his once perfectly clean and dry outfit to get wet. But even then, Kohachan's well being was his main concern. They were friends after all. And friendship between Sheikah was a powerful thing.  
  
The tavern came into sight but no lights shone on the inside. It was always the same in a storm despite all the buildings were built specifically to resist the tropical storms that always blew around at that time of year. He stopped his run and walked calmly to the door and pushed his way in. He didn't think anyone would stop him anyway. Unfortunately, for once, he was wrong. A slightly shorter swordsman stepped in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Toloran blinked with surprise of the guard and then darkened his eyes, showing he was serious once again. He said softly but in a voice audible through the storm, "Allow me passage, knight. I bear no ill will to any inside. I only come to see an old friend of mine."  
  
Andrake stood his ground, not believing the cloaked figure for a moment. Toloran sighed again. He hated delays. Reaching into a pocket, he drew forth a familiar vial. Andrake eyed it with interest, the swirling red contents all too familiar despite that that version held inside a purplish tint to replace the creamy red. Andrake looked from the vial to the hazel eyes once again before easily stepping aside.  
  
Toloran smiled slightly, "I take it you are familiar with a potent potion?" Andrake grinned and tapped his side, "Personally." Toloran laughed lightly as he made his way to the room indicated by Andrake. Unfortunately, there was one more guard to get past. Crystal drew both her twin daggers and stood by the door as a knock sounded. She slowly opened it to find herself staring at a throat. She looked up to see his eyes and slightly stepped back.  
  
Toloran sighed almost in defeat, he never did like going trough any security, so used was he to getting around or forcing his way through. He saw past her Kohachan laying in bed with a Kitsune in fox form curled on his chest. He smiled at the sight of his old friend but faced the girl once again.  
  
"May I be permitted entrance?" The question was simple enough but Crystal regarded him untrustingly. He waited patiently, reading her eyes as best he could. He was shocked at what he found in hers. She read him back but with much more depth. Just as he felt he would drown in her gaze, she broke the contact and bowed formally, letting him in. He went in a daze, the girl could read eyes at least ten times better than he could. She could read emotion as well as conscious thought with that ability!  
  
He shook his head as she remained formal and set a hand under her chin, raising her gaze and said, "There is no need for formalities between us." She nodded but remained meek. He shrugged half-heartedly and went to the bedside. Toloran grinned widely down at the sleeping figure, he placed a hand on Kohachan's shoulder and shook it. Tarawen woke easily and hissed at the intruder before seeing whom it was. She glared at him nonetheless as he continued to shake him. Finally she could take no more of his handling and lunged at the hand, sinking small, sharp teeth into flesh and bone.  
  
He pulled his hand up in shock, the small fox going up with it. He swallowed the pain and set his hand level at eye level. Tarawen hung there, holding his hand in her jaws and said to him alone {Let him rest! He fought well and hard!}  
  
Toloran set her down as she released his hand. Quickly, before she could protest, he pulled his friend to a sitting position and held still as Tarawen attacked his head, biting onto his arm fiercely and clawing as best she could. He stared at the small Kitsune. Was it possible she had forgotten his clothing protected him from tooth and claw? Ignoring her efforts, he took a small bottle of smelling salts from the pouch next to the potions and set it under Kohachan's nose. Kohachan woke with a start, snorting from the salts and shaking his head from the nightmares haunting his sleep.  
  
He opened his eyes almost as though that effort hurt but he looked up at the one bracing him. Toloran smiled warmly as Kohachan groaned aloud. And tried to fall back, "Just let me die already. I don't need to face you too now do I?" Toloran pulled the top of the potion off and the fragrance of fruits filled the room. Crystal looked over, wondering what could have brought the scent.  
  
Kohachan widened his eyes, knowing that scent and what potency it held. He tried to block the potion from him but Toloran forced the issue. He placed the bottle to Kohachan'' lips, drained the contents, then forced his head back to swallow. Tarawen redoubled her efforts to thwart Toloran's abusive handling when Kohachan went into a fit of coughing from swallowing wrong.  
  
Toloran laughed and scolded Kohachan tightly for resisting anyway as the healing effect went into play, healing all Kohachan's wounds as well as his fatigue. He glared sharply at his old friend and Tarawen found herself unable to look away from his eyes. Toloran was still chuckling as Kohachan pushed the covers aside, at least he was still dressed in his old clothes from the waist down.  
  
He snorted but then the other effect of that particular concoction went into effect. "Hic . . ." Kohachan paused as his throat tried to in-cave with a sudden breath that was a hiccup. It starts . . .  
  
He was struck with hiccups, exactly what he had struggled to avoid. Toloran kept his grin up as he leaned against the wall beside Tarawen who perched on the headboard once again. Kohachan was about to make an acid remark when a hiccup cut him off. His face began to turn red from humiliation. Toloran started chuckling but said to Crystal, "You may want to leave. If this boy gets upset, well, his language may be able to stain your innocent mind. I wouldn't wasn't to subject you to that."  
  
Crystal lingered for a moment but as Kohachan's face was nearly as red as his hair from rage, she quickly slipped out the door just in time. The door seemed to vibrate as a thunderous shouting sounded, only paused by the hiccups before continuing with even more fury and volume than before.  
  
Then another voice joined. Toloran's deeper voice managed to outweigh Kohachan but also drowned out the storm at least in the room. Tarawen screamed in pain as the voices and words agonized her. The two were throwing every elegant swear they knew at each other until both were rendered as breathless as though they'd been fighting. Kohachan drew a deep breath and leaned against his knees, "So, how-hic . . . goes the troupe? I know you and what's his name are still-hic . . . working together." Toloran drew his own second wind and turned back to Kohachan, "Well, we aren't working as well together. Five years ago we were an invincible team, remember? Not only could NO ONE beat us, no one could ever break us up either."  
  
"It'll be six years now. It would seem the Goddess of Time proved you wrong with that statement. Through one messenger-hic . . . she both shattered our trinity and has apparently beaten down our spirit. If only enough to risk the tribe once again." Kohachan finished with a sigh that came from the bottom of his feet as well as a small hiccup. Toloran had had enough of than joke. He went to the door and said over his shoulder, "I'll be right back." Before disappearing around the corner.  
  
Tarawen leaped from the headboard to his shoulder as shadows of despair darkened Kohachan's eyes as he hiccuped once again. He nuzzled his cheek, trying to comfort him and said to him by thought {Please don't worry, Kohachan. You know, you managed to capture one of them. If you and your companions can get information out of him, we could regain the ground we lost!}  
  
She thought the last part with extra force but Kohachan lightly scoffed, "It's not ground we're trying to regain. It's power and you know that. You also know, Tara, what will happen if we fail." She let herself up from his cheek and gave him a punishing whip of her tail. {I won't let you think about that now. Your teammates are here and together, you are an unstoppable force, you know that! All you need to do is be able to create the genius plans of attack you used to do.}  
  
Toloran reappeared quietly to find Tarawen on Kohachan's shoulder, a look of anger across her furred features. He gave Kohachan the drink he had brought back. Kohachan took it, recognized the contents once again, and quickly drank it down, never pausing even for breath. He gave a gasp at the end as the hiccups were drowned away.  
  
He looked up at Toloran and said, "So, we're taking on the entire army this time around? Sounds fun. So, back o the tribe, we have the best guide for it." Kohachan looked fondly at Tarawen despite her earlier punishing lashings to which she seemed to blush if foxes were able. He then stood, holding out one hand. Toloran's hazel eyes lit up with recognition and delight. He grasped the offered hand and gripped it tight. The missing member was back! "By the way," Toloran said as he remembered, "that what's his name is Zolaris."  
  
"I know, just giving him a hard time."  
  
"Even when he isn't here?"  
  
"Warming up."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, shall we go?" Toloran indicated the door. Kohachan nodded but looked down at himself again, "Might I first get dressed?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that chapter kind of stayed in one place, didn't it? Well, the next is going to travel around a nice lot so this is a balancing chapter of sorts.  
  
Now we know about the trinity of Sheikah! One for me, one for Primagen, and one for Angle1. ^_^  
  
Kohachan: What, are we paychecks?  
  
-_-; Very funny.  
  
Till next time! 


	3. Kitsune and the Calvary

~ Disclaimer ~ Did I forget to mention in the last chapter that I don't own Zelda? Insomnia is bad for a person! Well, it's true. I don't own it.  
  
*Sigh* Yep, insomnia is bad for one's health! Oh, well. I can't believe I forgot dedications last time! Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Angle1, farmerboy, and GSfreak. Hey, review alert. SHADOW KNIGHT!!! I missed you. Oh, and all the other reviewers too. lol  
  
Kohachan: Give the others time to catch up. You gave every sign that you were going to wait a while before making a sequel, after all.  
  
True. Hey, this story is trying to get out of my hands here! I wrote that chapter 25 but found out it'd be too long and had nothing to do with the first quest so I rewrote it and put it as the first chapter to this sequel and tried to get people to ignore the chapter 25! But they just questioned the "IGNORE". Wahhhh!  
  
Ok, I'm done. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Kitsune and Calvary ~  
  
Link stared at the ocean. Had he gotten turned around? That could not be. The island must have been shaped like a crescent moon for at least that point. He turned about and began the other way, back into the jungle and toward the port as yet another crash of thunder momentarily deafened him.  
  
He began to run, wanting to get away from the too close of lightning when he leaped over a fallen branch and ran into another boy apparently his age and height. But his ears were not pointed. Must be from Dondoran or an island inhabitant. Link blinked and tried to see through the darkness of the storm. The boy was familiar for some reason.  
  
He saw the boy before but he felt he was tumbling through nothing and couldn't get himself back upright. He decided even if he didn't recognize the boy, trusting him was better than trusting the storm above him.  
  
Matt grabbed Link's sword buckle and hauled him from the ground before pulling him into a run toward the tavern. Matt pushed the door open and shoved Link inside before pulling it back closed against the gale force of the wind. Link panted a while for the run and Cain ran up to Matt demanding to know what took him so long. She was worried when the strange Sheikah showed up alone. Matt patted her head with a brotherly smile before turning to Link and offering a hand, "Hey, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Matt."  
  
Link nodded and wiped rain from his face before shaking the boy's hand and saying, "Name's Link." They gripped hands and Matt added, "Nice to meet you while you aren't chucking your guts." He said it in such a friendly way that for a moment, the image suggested was ignored. Link winced as he thought about it and tried to shove it off, knowing it would only come back later. When he had to get back on the boat.  
  
Link felt his stomach growl and flip-flop with hunger and protest but food was out of the question. Before anything worse could happen to his unsteady control, Link went to find where Kohachan was put. Cait grabbed the sleeve of his tunic, stopping him in his place. He turned to the young Hylian, noticing her for the first time as she beamed up at him, "You're a Hylian, aren't you?" Link nodded slightly and tried to get away. He ended up pulling her along as she wouldn't release him but jogged beside him.  
  
"So, are you an orphan too? I am. Those evil Gerudo attacked my family a long time ago and killed my parents. I'm going to grow up and pay them back for what they did!" Link slowed slightly but said to her, "Can you remember an evil Gerudo in particular? Can you remember a man with olive skin, red hair, a large nose, and power hungry eyes? Can you remember an evil Gerudo named Ganondorf?" Was it Link's imagination or did thunder boom at the name?  
  
Cait's gaze was far away for a moment and she finally said, "Yes, yes I do! He was there, a man all in black but I saw fire in his eyes as he robbed from my parents and murdered them in their bed!" Link slowed his pace, anger simmered within him as Ganondorf's vile poison touch upon the land and people was not completely erased.  
  
Link could hear the villain's laughter in the back of his mind. Unbidden, the ache all over his body of flames returned. He fell to one knee, hugging himself and gritting his teeth against the mere memory of the agony. For a moment, it seemed to whisper its promise to him in all it's horror as Cait backed from him and ran back toward Matt.  
  
Crystal exited the room after making sure the Sheikah hadn't left so much as a note behind. She saw Link on the ground, a look of absolute pain was across his face as his shoulders trembled slightly. She rushed to his side and placed a hand on each of his shoulders, Navi also cried out for fear for him but at her touch, she felt his skin was burning through the tunic. He lifted his head almost as though in shock, sweat rolled down his forehead as he looked to Crystal. He gasped slightly, as though he had run the same distance again and said, "I s-saw him again. He wants me back. Back down there."  
  
Crystal hugged him, taking the heat away from him as he wrapped his arms around her, surrendering to her cool, relieving touch. She shushed him, calmed him but he wasn't scared. If anything, he was defiant against Ganondorf. Just as much as when they had first met. If it were fate that Link would go back to face Ganondorf, he would go with not a fear shining in his eyes. But those flames . . .  
  
He let Crystal lead her away, the thought's of missing Sheikah completely forgotten, as Link was placed on the dubbed sick bed. She looked down at him, questioned Navi though she had no idea either of what just happened, and left only to get some water for him. He was still burning up as though with fever.  
  
Cait peered into the room from the doorway as Matt, brought by her hand, walked into the room. He asked Crystal what was going on and she explained as best she could about his burning up and of Ganondorf as Navi informed her of all that. She feared reading his eyes to find out. If a simple, painful past shocked her into a coma, she didn't want to know what would bring Link to the edge of sanity.  
  
Matt looked at Link thoughtfully as the Hylian boy stared at the ceiling, his eyes a blend of hate and fighting spirit. He needed to be snapped out of it. With a sigh, Matt raised one fist and brought it down hard across Link's cheek. Link's head snapped to the side, his mouth gaped for the sudden pain. Cait yelped for surprise as Crystal grabbed Matt's vest with one hand and raised her own fist, ready and willing to strike him. He glared at her, seriousness holding her in her place. He pointed at Link.  
  
Link held a hand to his forehead despite the bloodied lip and bruising cheek. He shook his head momentarily and rinned back at Crystal even as she and Navi stared with absolute amazement at him. She still held a fist poised for a strike and the other clutching Matt's vest. He pried her fingers off with a snort and said to Link, "So, what was it that made you freak out so badly?" Link glanced down only momentarily before grinning back up at Matt and Crystal, "Oh, it was nothing really. Just Hell."  
  
Matt shot Crystal a look of question as Link hunkered down for a well- deserved rest. She returned the look of confusion but she certainly didn't doubt what he said was true. She grinned hopelessly at the Hylian boy and nodded to the door, suggesting they let Link relax. Before he left, Matt reached behind his neck and un-cinched a silver chain. Carefully drawing it out from under his vest, he revealed the silver dragon pendant and placed it on Link's chest. He said a few solemn prayers and then left after Crystal.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Toloran lead the way and Kohachan followed. It felt odd and nostalgic to him. He was used to being the only Sheikah around and active and always being either the leader or the rearguard. They passed in silence, paying no mind to the storm. Tarawen spoke with thoughts with no fear of being over-heard.  
  
{We need a plan. That is for certain. The fighters have recently gained a new base on the northern border and are trying to circle in on the main tribe. Kohachan, what do you think we should do? They are almost circling us now!} Kohachan shook his head. He could neither answer her right then and he could not answer without the agreement of the trio of fighters. They worked like a puzzle. Now that he was present once again, they did stand a fighting chance.  
  
Toloran held up a fist, stopping Kohachan. They both crouched, Tarawen hid at Kohachan's side beneath his cloak. They drew the protective clothing over themselves just in time. Three black figures leaped from the trees. One grew close to them but only saw a couple of rain soaked rocks beside a fallen tree. It left with the other two to continue its guard round.  
  
Toloran signaled all clear and they began to quietly pick up their pace. Security was getting tight. Kohachan held Tarawen in the crook of his arm as she gripped onto him, minding her claws as best she could. A throwing star appeared from no where but Kohachan stopped in time to avoid it. He glanced venomously at the area of the attacker but was not surprised to see nothing. If he looked enough like Zolaris, perhaps the secret could still be held.  
  
They continued, careful not to lose the cowls of their cloaks from their heads. Soon the trees thinned as they grew closer to the tribe. Tarawen leaped free and dashed ahead, her tiny legs a blur as she dashed, a ball of fur with two large ears on a domed head and bushy tail following.  
  
Kohachan felt he would have chuckled had the situation not been so delicate. His getting into a Kitsune tribe without trouble was as likely as a shadow fighter surrendering on first strike. He sighed inwardly even as the storm was trying to let up a little. The wind calmed to where the trees no longer swayed so violently. Toloran held Kohachan back and whispered, "Stay her, proceed no further. We are being watched."  
  
Tarawen dashed ahead and barked in soprano voice. Two warriors appeared. They both and large, slit pupil eyes. Both had long hair but one's hair was brownish red while the other was black with tips of white. Both had large, triangle ears above their head even as they trained their arrows on Kohachan.  
  
Both wore armor over their chests, as well as leg guards over their loose fitting dark green pants. Their pants tucked into tan/gray boots that made no sound even on stone. Toloran stepped in front of them as Tarawen became mostly human once again and also faired to stop them. Kohachan lowered his eyes in submission, knowing better than to rile the agitation of the Kitsune warriors.  
  
The one with white and black hair slowly lowered his weapon and snapped at the other, younger one to do the same. It was obvious that he held a high rank. Toloran spoke quickly to the leader and soon he let out a high pitched whistle, not unlike that of one of the tropical birds, Kohachan noticed with interest. His hood was pulled away by a person behind him.  
  
He was careful not to flinch as an arrow point touched his back in warning as the hand pulled the cloak away. Kohachan moved only to unfasten it. Tarawen spoke sharply to the one behind Kohachan and the Kitsune moved away. He raised his head but the sound of stretching bowstrings all around him made him still once again.  
  
For long moments, the arrows remained trained on him. He felt like yawning as the night wore on but the storm let up, leaving a drowsy feel in the air. A couple of the younger Kitsune did yawn but their fingers did not waver or lessen on their arrows.  
  
Finally, a voice called out to Kohachan, "Warrior, what land do you hail from?" The voice was faintly familiar to Kohachan but he answered without considering the owner of the voice, "I hail recently from Dondoran and those areas. I come originally from Hyrule and Kakariko before then. My homeland remains Hyrule." The owner of the voice stepped out. He was a tall Kitsune, regally dressed in silken clothes but cloth-like armor clothed him underneath it. Two guards were behind him. One was yet another of the Kitsune clan but the other was most certainly not a fox person.  
  
This one stood as tall as the Kitsune leader, who was shorter than either of the other two Sheikah. About the age of sixteen, he had silver hair slicked back on his head but with three sharp points at his forehead aiming at his nose. His eyes were dark blue, almost black but they did not represent his soul at all. He wore an outfit of black and purple, which sharply contrasted his hair and pale skin.  
  
On his chest was a pendent hanging on a necklace. It was a jewel masterfully crafted. It held the Sheikah Eye of Truth but it was framed in three triangles. Each triangle was stained a certain color, yellow, blue and red. The entire thing was circled with silver to match the boy's hair. He sighed lightly, recognizing the intruder in question. Despite six year of separation, he could never forget that blood-red hair.  
  
He carried on his waist belt a blade of odd, ancient design. The hilt twisted around the wielder's hand as the three-headed Hydra. The necks wrapped around the fingers of the wielder protectively all except for the heel of his hand where he slipped his hand to grasp the narrow grip of it. Each head met at the end of the hilt, each wedge nose fitted together into three grins, six tiny diamonds were the eyes of the creature. The blade of the sword was sheathed in an equally ancient looking sheath but they both were well cared for. Each golden scale still glittered.  
  
He smiled at the third member, Kohachan. Then looked to the leader of the Kitsune tribe. Being the youngest of the trio, Zolaris had little right to speak over the leader of the Kitsune. Toloran was the eldest so he was allowed to talk freely while Kohachan was in the middle age wise.  
  
Toloran did speak out to the leader as Tarawen stood away from him at a respectable distance but she inched nearer Kohachan. "Lord Kalahan, may I introduce to you Kohachan. He is the Sheikah reigning from the west, the third member of our trinity, Kohachan." Lord Kalahan raised his hands to his warriors, they withdrew their arrows from the bows and came into plain sight. Kohachan was silently requested to rise to which he did and smiled at his friends, both Toloran and Zolaris.  
  
Kalahan then said aloud in a regal, commanding voice, "May it be recognized that at long last the elite of the Sheikah are now present and accounted for. We will rest well tonight, my people. The end of the struggle is nigh." Kohachan swallowed hard, hoping the Lord did not truly believe that his appearing meant the fight was over. Oh, no. It was still far from over. He looked to his comrades as they too stared dubiously at the Kitsune Lord. So, the leader truly believed what he had said was true?  
  
Zolaris dared leave the leader's side to join the other two. Tarawen, smiling brightly, allowed the three to join together and lock hand to wrist in a triangle. They softly whispered the traditional lines for whenever they united once again.  
  
Kalahan called his warriors back all the way from the nearby trees. Toloran sighed to the other two and said, "Perhaps we are going to have to have a word with the Kitsune."  
  
Kohachan cut in, "Indeed, he seems to think this trinity means absolute victory."  
  
"Unfortunately, that is exactly it. He is compelled to think we can do this on our own. Now, we'll be invited to a feast again." Zolaris said with exasperation. None of them had slept the night but if the guards were well set for the day, the shadow fighters would stick to tradition and stay away under the sun. Then they could sleep. Yes, indeed sleep sounded well enough but first that talk . . .  
  
All three went after the leader but not at all formidably. He turned to then as they all smiled calmly, blinking more often for fatigue, understandable fatigue for the long day. Toloran had only left for a while in search of a stray fighter when he got to the adobe where Matt met him. Zolaris was duty bound to protect the Lord of the Kitsune at least until Toloran returned.  
  
Toloran spoke for all three, "Lord Kalahan, please understand that the third member may have arrived but that does not mean we should let down our guard-"  
  
Lord Kalahan smiled at them and calmly stated, "Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm not calling off the day or night watches. But for the rest of tonight, we can rest easy. I understand that perfectly well. Now, you three are all tired and have earned your rest. First, though, have any one of you something of interest for me?"  
  
Kohachan finally spoke up, "Yes. I've come with a company. Two swordsmen of fantastic skill as well as a young woman who holds the ability to read the soul." Toloran slightly shivered and added, "Indeed, I have met this young Reader. She is far more skilled than I in the art."  
  
"Also," Kohachan said with a sharp glance at Toloran, "upon arrival, young Tarawen was being chased by a shadow fighter of formidable skill. I battled with him and he is captured with the others as of now. I'll go back to them after a fair rest for I don't know how much longer I can carry on." The lord nodded in understanding, "Very well then, get your rest, warrior. We'll become better known to each other tomorrow when you will be informed of the present situation." With that, he dismissed the trio.  
  
Zolaris clapped Kohachan on the back, "Welcome aboard, friend. Welcome aboard." Kohachan nodded slightly to him but said as he hung his head, "In all honesty, I'm not myself right now. I need sleep. No, Toloran, I am not lazy. That sleep was not restful at all. Now, if you don't mind, can anyone show me to a bed?"  
  
Tarawen signaled sharply for him to follow and led the way back to the tribe. Zolaris nudges Toloran, "Well? Has the boy changed or what?" Toloran shrugged and sighed, "I know he can still hold his own. If anything, he is better than before. If only he can get over that accursed allergy of his. He will be tasting much more of the potion before this minor war is over." With that, they followed from far behind, not worrying about the darkness behind them or whatever it held in store for them in the near future.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Is that a fair place to stop at? I'm sorry but my mind has wandered away and didn't come back. Seriously, is it healthy to be typing a chapter till three in the morning? Don't think so . . .  
  
Grr . . . There was something else . . .  
  
Oh, yeah. As for the Hydra, I don't know all about it but legend has it that for every head cut by blade, two more grow to replace it. The uneven number of heads is because the center head is supposed to be the original and immortal head. And that is the fun fact for tonight . . .er . . .day.  
  
Okay, I'll sleep now.  
  
Till next time! 


	4. Trio Reunited, Problems Arise

~ Disclaimer ~ I own Zelda, NOT! Talk to Myamoto about that. Or better, talk to Link about it.  
  
Link: She doesn't own me. *nods*  
  
^_^ Thank you, Link. Now then, that last chapter . . . I'm not doing that anymore. All these are being written in the a. m. or in early p. m. That was just horrible.  
  
As for the dedications, I dedicate this chapter to Angle1 (oh, tired is an understatement!), GSfreak (why not talk about? I can take a flame!), hyliansage (yeah, that was random), Jelie36 (Okay, I re-posted the chapter BECAUSE it was fast as someone said before. I'm not yelling, just explaining), and Shadow Knight (Wah! I told you I didn't know much about Hydra! Stop picking on me! T_T) Just kidding ^_^  
  
Now then, I had a little brainstorm so decided to write it down instead of the boring stuff that would have happened had I forced myself to type. I guess it is true. You can't make yourself type well, it just has to come. *Deep breath*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Trio Reunited, Problems Arise ~  
  
Link couldn't sleep. He didn't want to anyway. He could hear the roar of flames in the back of his mind and the maniacal laughter beckoning to him. He shivered slightly despite all pain had subsided. The storm had let up completely and the sun was poking through the clear dawn air.  
  
Raindrops still fell from the roof and he was counting them as they plunked to the floor beside him. At first the sound was annoying, driving him mad but then it was better than the laughter . . .  
  
Crystal returned again and Link was surprised she was still awake. He looked over at her, careful to keep his thoughts to himself. She smiled weakly at him and he could tell she hadn't slept either. In her hand was a tray laden with a steaming bowl, a cup beside it and a small plate with cut up fruit. She sat in the chair beside him as he sat up in the bed grinning widely at her to cheer her up. She slightly laughed at him as he took the tray from her and set it before him.  
  
The bowl was filled with steaming hot oats with a golden tinge of stirred in honey. The fruit he had never seen before but upon taste testing it, he certainly didn't complain for its exotic tang. The cup was filled with a coppery liquid neither hot nor cold. Taking that next, he gingerly sipped at it to discover it was an odd sort of tea, odd but not unpleasant.  
  
Crystal began a bit tentatively, "Link, what happened back there? Are you ill? You don't seem it now." He shook his head and tried to swallow the wedge of fruit in his mouth. After struggling it down, he said a bit darkly, "No, not ill. When the Tyrant Wolf was beaten, I fell unconscious but, even worse, I nearly died. Actually, I did die. There is this evil man from my homeland whom I beaten a long . . . well, I did beat him. He set a curse on me I guess and dragged he into darkness and flames. I was just remembering it in the hall."  
  
She nodded slightly as she could imagine only faintly what it would have been like. Link stopped before biting into another piece and shook her shoulder as she slouched forward in deep thought. "Crystal, I'm fine. It was only a memory. Oh, that does remind me, though. Sharra mentioned a lot about you." Crystal was about to interrogate him further as he grinned and kept eating. She shrugged it off with a smile, knowing better than to try and pry it out of him. Instead, she stole the last two slices away from him and dashed down the hallway.  
  
"HEY!!" Link carefully set the tray aside before leaping up from the bed and chasing after her. Matt watched from the rim of his cup as Crystal ran, laughing, outside as Link gave chase. He shook his head and said to the no one, "They behave more childish than Cait. And this early too." Cait was still fast asleep in the room two doors away from where Link had slept. She shared the room with Matt but he was morning watch over the shadow fighter.  
  
Matt finally drained his cup and went to check on the prisoner. Upon thinking of the fighter, he couldn't help but to think of Kohachan. The guy had been nice to him and Cait, after all. Where had he gone with Toloran? He unlocked the thick chains from the wooden storm shelter and lifted one of the two heavy flaps. Light poured before him revealing cold, gray stairs each covered with sand that had fallen in.  
  
The fighter was tied up at his ankles, hands, and to the wall. There proved to be no need for a gag as the fighter never muttered a word. With a bit of Matt's own handiwork, he had managed a type of noose going about the fighters neck, up to a loop of iron on the wall, and back down to the fighters hands behind his back. The rope was long enough to where the fighter could sit against the wall but not fall over but he couldn't reach beyond a certain point anyway.  
  
Andrake had pulled the mask away shortly after capturing the fighter and gagging him. His weapons were also taken away and stored in a secret location. The fighter's spirit had drained tremendously after the night, he still seemed groggy from the fight as well. Matt knew better than to take for granted the fighter was indeed as fatigued as he appeared.  
  
He climbing down the stairs, stepped into the room, and told the fighter to look up. The fighter didn't respond. Matt felt a sense of danger on the back of his neck, his hand went to his chest where the silver dragon usually was only to discover it was gone. He cursed himself slightly for forgetting it but then noticed the fighter. The dark man was slowly looking up, an evil glint in his eye and a downright confident smile on his lips. Matt took a step back when the wooden door banged shut behind him, no escape.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Crystal had finished eating the fruit but that didn't stop Link from trying to claim revenge. They were both laughing like young children again when a startled cry for help sounded from the tavern. They shot each other a questioning glance before sprinting back.  
  
Cait was nearly in tears as Andrake led them to the cellar doors where the fighter had been bound and held. The ropes were cut and a note was pinned to the wall:  
  
We will return your friend only under one condition.  
  
We will trade him for the unconditional surrender of the elite trio as well as the Kitsune's leader's daughter.  
  
We give you until three days dawn to reply. Fail, and the boy's life is surrendered.  
  
Link growled in his chest as he read the note over, "This is not possible! What the heck is a Kitsune? And for that matter, what is the elite trio? If we can't figure out these conditions . . ." Link didn't have to finish. Cait let out a wail and clung to Andrake's waist. He ruffled her hair in comfort before stepping forward, "We can't give up on him. When Kohachan returns, he should know the answers to these riddles. He seemed very familiar with the fighter after all. All we can do is hold our wits together and wait."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kohachan was enjoying himself at last. After the wonderful prank he schemed then performed with Zolaris, he had a few more bruises but Toloran would have to live with the fact his hair was stuck up with tree sap concentrate. Kohachan suddenly laughed aloud at the remembered sight of Toloran's hair all stuck up in spikes. The laugh only increased until his cheeks hurt from smiling and he was rendered completely breathless.  
  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, cheer up." Zolaris said. For a moment Kohachan stared at Zolaris before they both burst into a fit of laughter. Toloran had gone to wash but couldn't escape the odd and laughing glances of a few of the Kitsune along the way. Altogether in the tribe, there were thirty-eight elderly and kittens, then there was another forty sum warriors. The city itself was high in the trees, bridges connecting one house to the next with shops set up here and there.  
  
The river was set on the east side of the city while the site of the prank was on the south side. He muttered promises of revenge other than the simple bruises he knew Kohachan bore. And where had Zolaris been? Holding the bowl of sap and laughing right alongside Kohachan! They both acted like children! He followed his thoughts with a steady stream of different curses, careful not to actually cast any actual spells, and climbed down from the tree to the river shore.  
  
Still growling, he dipped his hands into the water as a couple vixens dashed away from the water's edge. He didn't look at them, couldn't bring himself to. The water was cold but there was a more pungent shock in it. He focused on it, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Yes, it was the feel of anger and pain flowing downstream. There was only a little bit of blood but it was the blood of a tortured youth. He closed his eyes, trying to summon on image of the youth. Black hair slightly curled on his forehead, brown eyes almost black with suffering.  
  
MATT! Splashing water onto his head and running his hands through it to ruin the spikes and somewhat slick his hair back, Toloran dashed back to the trees, jumping from the trunk of one to another, he used the two close trees to gain altitude. When he reached the top, he leaped off of the trunk and onto the nearest bridge. He leaped over a couple of foxes and ran back to the house.  
  
Kohachan jumped to his feet, expecting nothing less that a rain of fire for the look on Toloran's face. Zolaris returned to the room, a wooden cup in one hand but sat it aside and asked for an explanation. Toloran locked eyes with Kohachan. "The fighter you captured, please tell me he was gagged." Kohachan shook his head, I was not in any condition to see that he was. Then we left. I thought after hearing his spell, Crystal or Link would have it taken care of."  
  
Toloran hung his head and shook it slowly. "No . . ." Kohachan felt an ache inside of him. If anyone was injured, it would be his fault for not finishing the fighter off. With a deep breath, Kohachan got his weapons together but didn't bother with the cloak. Zolaris caught his arm, "There is no way you can get past the entire army of Shadow warriors! Even in the day light there are too many of them at the bases."  
  
Kohachan shrugged him off, " I don't care about that. I'm going back to the tavern where the fighter was kept. The enemy will not have anything of value with the boy except as a bargaining chip. I'm going to find out what they want for him." Zolaris nodded in understanding, "Let me go, too."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!? Why not?"  
  
"Stay here just in case. You're more familiar with this ground than I am so it would make sense you stay here instead of me in case of an ambush. I wouldn't put it past them to plan an attack at a time like this." Before Zolaris could rebuke any further, Kohachan began his own sprint back toward the docks. Tarawen saw him running and quickly joined him, not wanting to lose his so soon.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was well into noon as Link continued his worried pacing. Andrake watched Link from one of the circle tables, his own irritation growing while Crystal tried to soothe the young Cait. Andrake lunged up, grabbed hold of Link's shoulders and plopped him into a chair telling him to stay put.  
  
Link shot him a death glare and sprang up to go outside. Crystal watched him as Andrake heaved a sigh and went back to the room, it was not going to be long until Katie woke up. That was when things would get complicated. Cait sobbed a bit until she pulled away from Crystal, wiping her eyes, she thanked Crystal and then went outside. Crystal followed, having nothing else to do. Waiting any longer would no doubt drive her insane, to which Navi pointed out {too late for that, you were insane from the first day you followed Link}  
  
"I didn't follow him, he followed me." Cait looked back at her, "Did you say something?" Crystal shook her head, smiling nervously. Navi laughed {Yep, not much longer and then you'll be seen as a nut case!} Crystal silently cursed Navi and then caught up with Link who was well into pacing and looking at the calmed ocean.  
  
The ship was a wreck from the storm. It was obvious they'd all be land bound for a while until the captain found supplies to patch a few holed in the hull and material to repair the sails. A sudden movement from the jungle caught their attention. All three yelped as a figure was dashing headlong toward them. They relaxed considerably when they saw it was Kohachan with that same tiny fox on his shoulder.  
  
Link tried to speak with him but Kohachan didn't slow down until he reached the tavern. He fast walked through the main room to the room where Andrake watched Katie. Katie was starting to stir then sat up, blinking furiously. She blinked at him and Andrake before yawning. Kohachan decided it was not the time to deal with her and gave her another dose of the sleeping powder. She fell back into a deep sleep once again.  
  
Andrake was about to thank him when Kohachan demanded to know where the fighter was. Andrake stood up and led the Sheikah to the cellar, grabbing up the note on the way. Kohachan read it over and looked at the throwing star the note had been pinned with. He resisted hard simply tearing the note into shreds.  
  
He pivoted and began walking away from the cellar just as Link caught up, Crystal carried Cait as she continued jogging to catch up. Kohachan said shortly to them all, "This is now out of your hands. I'll deal with it. Just stay here and see to it that the ship is repaired. This'll be settled soon." He pocketed the note as Link glared at his back.  
  
He said to Crystal as Kohachan started jogging back to wherever he came from, "If he thinks I'm going to stay here while Matt's life is on the line, he has another thing coming." Crystal nodded in agreement but Andrake insisted on sitting this one out, his speed was no good in a jungle. Cait slightly sobbed but said, "Are we going to save him? Are we going to get Matt back?"  
  
Crystal set the girl down and said to her, "Yes, Cait. Don't worry, we're going to bring him back safe and sound. You stay here and keep Andrake company, okay? We'll be back soon enough." Link laid a hand on her shoulder as he passed toward the jungle, a grin look of determination shining in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Wee! That one is done! Sorry it was a bit short but I don't want to over- do it. You know how it is. I liked that one, actually. It was fun to type.  
  
What do you think of it?  
  
Well, now, Matt is in a world of hurt and Link is once again playing the stupidly brave one. I wonder how the Kitsune will take to a Hylian crashing in . . .  
  
Till next time! 


	5. Mission Improbable

~ Disclaimer ~ *carving into wall* I don't own Zelda.  
  
Kohachan: Gahhhh . . . this is frustrating!  
  
Kohachan, save it for the story . . .  
  
He wants to know how to get Matt back. I'm wondering too! Okay! *Rolls up sleeves* No time like the present to find out!  
  
Kohachan: Before you get riled up, why not give the dedications?  
  
^_^ Good idea! Okay, I dedicate this chapter to Shadow Knight (Howww did you get the last chapter before it was uploaded?!?), Angle1 (I'm open to suggestions, by the way, fellow authoress), GS freak-  
  
Kohachan: Hang on, Shadow Girl, I'm going to interrupt you for a second. GSfreak, WHAT are you TALKING about? I have too much stress . . .  
  
Yes, he does! ^_^ Now then, lastly, I dedicate this to the Primagen (good morning or afternoon to you too)  
  
NOW, on with the chapter!  
  
Kohachan: Wait one more second . . . nevermind ^_^  
  
-_-;;  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Mission Improbable ~  
  
Kohachan saw the city once again, he knew he had been followed but had lost the duo on the way. Anyway, the Kitsune would make sure they didn't get in, if only by their cunning magic. He climbed the ladder this time, trying to think of a plan but coming up with nothing. Tarawen jumped from his shoulder and onto the walk as he reached the top.  
  
She changed to her humanoid form, her hair tumbling down her back once again but her ears drooped, wishing she knew a way to solve the problem. Kohachan walked past her, dragging a hand on a wall of a building, the wood was smooth enough that it didn't threaten to give him a splinter.  
  
He soon got to the round room once again, the room that served as their temporary living area and conference room. By the smell of it, it was lunch-time already. He strode around the corner, bringing out the ransom note and saw Zolaris minding the stew while Toloran leaned against the wall, a look of absolute focus on his face, his eyes were tightly closed.  
  
Zolaris looked up from the steaming iron bowl and snapped his fingers. Toloran looked at him in annoyance but went to Kohachan as he held out the note. He read it but almost crumpled it as well. Tarawen began to leave to find her father but Kohachan caught her arm and said softly, "Stay. This concerns you as well."  
  
Zolaris smiled and offered her a bowl of the soup. It seemed to be chicken broth with rice soaked into it. She easily declined. Toloran sat cross- legged and Kohachan did the same opposite him. Altogether, they formed a loose square around the soup.  
  
Zolaris quietly served Toloran but Kohachan also refused. Zolaris stared at him a moment as did Tarawen. "Hmm, Kohachan not eating. This IS serious." She covered her smile as Kohachan glared at her. Toloran gave him a bowl, ordering him to eat. They'd need their strength later if the plan to save the boy was to work.  
  
Grudgingly, Kohachan began to eat when Tarawen spoke up, "So, how does this concern me? As much as I like being with you guys . . ." Toloran took the note up and read it aloud. Tarawen thought for a moment. If she was turned in as well as the trio, the Kitsune would be over-run by the shadow fighters. That would be the end. As fierce as her warriors were, they were still outnumbered three to one.  
  
Toloran nodded at her reaction and whispered a few words before the note went up in blue flames. When it was a satisfying dash of blackened ash, he brushed it away and said to the others, "The obvious choice is to invade their camp. Tarawen, can you direct me to the maps?"  
  
"I'll do it!" Zolaris piped up. He had accompanied the leader plenty of times to the map room where the masses of fighters were clearly posted. Before Toloran could say otherwise, Zolaris vanished. Moments later, he returned carrying a bundle of maps under one arm and holding one open before him. He set the soup iron aside, cleared the floor of the conjured fire and set the map onto the cool floor. "We are here, obviously as it is the center. Now here, north of us," he traced his finger between the two points "is their original camp. Right in the heart of the mass. You can see how the fighters are spanning to surround the Kitsune tribe. He traced the map in a wide semi circle where more marks were. They were all over the island.  
  
Kohachan was half done eating already but he pointed at it with his spoon, "What about this point? It's clear."  
  
"No one dares go to there. It's the poison bog. Nice big area, eh? Now, as I was saying, The boy will be kept here. The terms, as we all know by now, is we give ourselves in as well as you, Tarawen. We can't do that." Zolaris leaned against his knees in annoyance. After a deep breath he continued, "Like you said, Toloran, the obvious solution is to infiltrate the compound but . . . well, they thought ahead. There are traps, guards, and magic barriers.  
  
"Quite frankly, I'm a bit honored that they took precautions." He grinned with anticipation for a challenge but Toloran cut him off, "An attack could only be successful at night. We'd all three have to go to attack and that'd leave the Lord unprotected. No offense to your people, Lady Tarawen, but you understand how powerful the fighters magic is."  
  
Tarawen slightly stiffened at her being called "lady" but said for the hundredth time, "Toloran, it's just Tarawen. As for my people, you know very well that we have our own magic. Even if it is just for casting illusions. You know, we do have warriors stealthy enough-"  
  
Toloran cut her off with a raised hand, "No, this Matt person being caught in the firs place is purely our problem,. We won't have you getting involved. However," and he smiled at everyone as he looked at the map. He drew a short throwing knife into one hand said as he traced around the center of the main base, "If you take the leader, the rest will crumble. This war could possibly be taken out of their hands at last."  
  
"How long has it been going?" Kohachan asked with interest as he set the empty bowl aside with the cooking pot. Zolaris fumed for a moment but said with a snort, "It's been going on since you left. All six years! I'm wondering what a NORMAL life is right now! Okay, Kohachan, old pal, remind me. Why exactly did you have to leave right when this war started to heat up? I'm trying to remind myself that you weren't acting the coward."  
  
Kohachan suddenly caught Zolaris in a headlock and began scraping knuckles on the boy's silver-haired scalp, "I had to leave because Zelda specifically commanded my return to Hyrule and you know that. Zelda and that royal family has been my clan's charge forever so I could not decline."  
  
Tarawen was rendered helpless with laughter as Toloran rubbed his temples. He finally yelled in his deep voice, "CHILDREN! We have a rescue mission to plan." Both straightened up and Zolaris began slicking back his hair once again. "Now, I highly doubt any sneaking would help. Yes, Tarawen, even with the Kitsune's power of illusion. Even these cloaks you gave us wouldn't be able to hide us from their eyes. Kohachan, through six years, the fighters have gained total mastery of shadows and stealth. I hate to admit, but they have become a formidable foe." As one, the three Sheikah heaved a sigh.  
  
Tarawen stood up, "You can't just give up like that! 'Oh no. They're too powerful to us! We've been separated for too long!' NO! This kind of attitude is unacceptable . . ." She slowly stopped as Zolaris leered angrily at her, Kohachan refused to meet her gaze, and Toloran stared at her coldly as though she didn't know what she was saying.  
  
Under the gaze of two Sheikah, her resolve crumpled and she sat in her place once again. Kohachan sighed gruffly and said, "She is right. Though we won't give up even if we had to, there has to be a way. Giving up gave me an idea." He grinned at Tarawen who nervously smiled back, not sure if his plan was okay or not.  
  
Zolaris and Toloran leaned forward to listen. Tarawen was about to lean away but Kohachan and Toloran both pulled her back in and Kohachan began to tell his plan. Slowly, the other two's grin broadened but Tarawen grew more distraught. The plan had too many risks for her liking.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Navi was in control as Crystal was tired. She paced about, eyes snapping with fury as Link tried his best to climb the limb-less tree. "Link, explain slowly. HOW did you manage to get us lost?" Link slid down once again, painfully scraping his already scraped hands. He hit the sand and pranced around for the pain. He knew being on the shore was a bad idea. It was obvious that Kohachan had cut through the jungle like it was his homeland.  
  
He snorted and glared at Navi. "Look, unless you have any better ideas, we're just going to have to try and spot him! I mean, a crimson tunic among all this green? It can't be all that hard!"  
  
"That's exactly what you said an hour ago!" Navi shrieked. Translated to Crystal's voice, it was a horrid sound that sent away what birds were left in the area. Link groaned as his ears rang with the sound. He glared at Navi for a few moments before saying in a cold voice, "Then why don't you lead?"  
  
Navi stomped toward the jungle and through the bushes. Link sighed, he regretted speaking to her in that tone but his ears wouldn't have stood much more of her whining. Reluctantly he followed, the worse to happen was to get lost and separated. He admitted to himself that he was lost, Navi never let him forget that, but with knowledge of the shoreline, it would not be too hard to reach the docks once again.  
  
He caught up with her as a crevice appeared before him. A sturdy trunk was set up to cross it and had obviously been used often and well. Claw marks gave the trunk even more textured to where Link's boots couldn't have slipped even if he wanted them to.  
  
Navi did just as well and started jogging across ever so eagerly. When she reached the other side, she yelled back at Link to hurry as he calmly walked along. He was beginning to realize there was no way they could catch the wayward Sheikah.  
  
Navi fumed as he finally reached her side and then passed her. With a shout, she ran past him, glared at him and walked ahead. Her foot suddenly fell through the sticks and leaves in the ground. She looked down, terror leaped into her throat as Link knocked into her from behind. The ground collapsed, pulling her leg down and Link fell after her.  
  
It wasn't a long fall but Navi was knocked out. Crystal woke up and looked around. On top of her back was Link. He groaned in pain as he struggled to get off her. She got up on her knees, pushing him up as the sticks cracked and snapped under their shifting weight. Finally they were both on their knees.  
  
Link looked at her apologetically but she shrugged, "It's me again. Crystal." Link sighed in relief and nodded to her as she looked up.  
  
She began to get up when a face appeared on the rim of the hole. It was a fox, a tiny one at that. Crystal quietly said, "Please can you help us?" The fox cocked its ears to her but just as quickly, was frightened away by another sound.  
  
Crystal set one hand against the wall of the hole as another, different face appeared. This one was shaded by black. It regarded them bored and tired. It drew a black, serrated knife for it's outfit somewhere nonetheless. With a quick jump, it threw the blade against one of the vines. The vine snapped and the floor beneath Crystal and Link leaped up, dragging them with it.  
  
She toppled over onto Link once again as the bent and held sapling stood erect once again and the net cleverly hidden in the hole closed at the top and dangled in mid-air. Without a second glance, the fighter jumped away again. Both Link and Crystal knew, to their fear that they'd be seeing it again.  
  
Link winced as a stick poked his thigh roughly but Crystal cried out in pain as her knee twisted sharply underneath her with a low pop. She gasped in shock and pain and shoved herself forcefully off of Link. He felt the wind pushed off of him and the stick dug deeper into his thigh. He was very glad then for both his shorts and tunic to protect him.  
  
The net continued to swing as she struggled to straighten her knee and dull the throbbing pain. Finally, she could reach it as it was braced against Link's chest. Mixed with pain and worry, Link remained speechless as Crystal whimpered.  
  
Finally, he grasped her knee with firm, persistent fingers and forced it to stretch straight. It popped again back into place and Crystal drew a deep breath as the pain was reduced to a remembered ache. She looked to Link as she bit back the welling tears of pain, "How did you do that?"  
  
He shrugged as best he could as he then reached for the annoying twig, "It popped out of place. I've done that before and worse." She nodded, knowing very well what he's gone through before. He started poking at the net but the holes were tiny, small enough to hold one of the foxes captive. Yet despite the almost non-existent weight of the intended prey, the net held strong against his own pulling and tugging.  
  
He began reaching for his sword but it was no good as the hilt was hopelessly tangled. Crystal already had one dagger and was sawing at the ropes. It seemed impossible but the tines would not give way. She growled in frustration but kept busy until the muscles in her arms were sore. Still, not a scratch shown on the netting. She leaned back, tired, thirsty, and her stomach reminding her bitterly of food. Link hummed in boredom as he too suffered the same.  
  
Night slowly fell, the stars shone out above them, winking between the palm branches. Soon, the night fell completely nearly choking Link and Crystal in its darkness. Link felt his senses prick at the approach of a stranger. It was a chill feeling that sent the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.  
  
He woke Crystal as she drowsed on his shoulder. She picked up quickly, blushing as she realized she had fallen asleep on him. He nudged her and nodded to a thicket of bushes as it gave a slight hush of movement. She drew her dagger again, rubbing her still sore arm. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the net at Link's shoulder. Link yelled aloud at the startlingly chill touch on his shoulder.  
  
He swiveled to look around and came eye-to-eye with one of the various fighters surrounding them. There were roughly a dozen as one pulled the net away from over the hole and another was ready to say at the rope and let them drop.  
  
Link pulled Crystal onto his lap as he realized these black clothed men did not mean in any way to be gentle. Crystal protested quietly and tried to push away from him as the rope gave a sharp snap. Link didn't relinquish his grip on her waist as the net dropped quickly under them, letting them plummet to the ground, a good fifteen-foot drop.  
  
The ground met him hard as he fell on his back. The breath was knocked from his lungs completely as he was sandwiched between the ground and Crystal. The fighters were quick and silent as the pulled the net away and roughly captured Crystal, shoving a cloth in her mouth and tying it in with another longer cloth.  
  
Link gasped for a few breaths but the same gag was placed onto him. The net was hidden in the hole and both Link and Crystal were pulled and shoved away from the area. Crystal tried to scream through her muffling bind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Toloran paused in sharpening his blade. The silver-like, double-sided broadsword gleamed in the moonlight streaming into the armory, the crescent moon and star seemed to gleam ebony under the moon. He grinned at his reflection and said to his companions, "I tell ya, this isn't a mission impossible." Kohachan leaned against the window, unsheathing his sharpened katana and said, "No, just mission improbable. I hope you guys are prepared to die if this doesn't work." It was a ritual and they felt perfectly comfortable before setting out.  
  
Toloran felt his heart weaken slightly, it was a horrid feeling like something was grabbing his attention by squeezing the blood from his heart. He gasped for it. Zolaris finished polishing the edges of his throwing knives and looked up to Toloran. Toloran kept an unsteady hand on his chest, "Why did I get a bad feeling just now?" He asked. Kohachan looked from the window at him, his blade easily carving a divot in the glass-less windowsill.  
  
They all knew to trust Toloran's sense of intuition. A bad feeling almost always meant misfortune for the trio. At that moment, a small fox raced into the room, startling Zolaris and drawing Tarawen's attention. The fox panted from the run and changed to its human form. Soon, a young boy with rust red-brown hair looked up at them with fear dancing in his large eyes. He bowed quickly to each of them and pointed out toward the jungle where he had just run.  
  
Tarawen tried to calm him, "Kyou, calm down. What is it? Is it an attack?" He shook his head hard and took a few deep breaths. Drawing himself up straight, he said hurriedly, "I saw two strangers out there. They were stuck in a drop hole. I think the fighters got to them though. I think they may be lost." He looked to the Sheikah, his face paled in fright as he said to them, "One was dressed in green and had the same ears as you, Toloran, sir."  
  
None chuckled in amusement for the unnecessary formality. They looked gravely to one another. Kohachan freed his blade from the wood only to stab it in deeper for frustration, accompanying the gesture with a sharp, biting curse.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Muahahahaa! I'm going to have to end it there. Oh, what to do, what to do? Thing is, I don't know and I'm open to suggestions. Heh, I'm going to have to buy a Hylian shield, aren't I?  
  
Heh, Well now, things are all foiled for the plan. It's going to have to be completely re-thought out! Nooo! lol ^_^  
  
Till next time! 


	6. Plans and Problems

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda, plain and simple.  
  
Heh, no one's reviewing. No, I take that back. I dedicate all these chapters to Angle1, CrysSton16, Shadow Knight, and the Primagen always, even if I forget to mention any one of them.  
  
As for my reviewer, I'm sorry for stressing you out, Dragonkiller (GSfreak), but you know we all have times like those. I hope you recover soon.  
  
Kohachan: *pinned to the wall* Perhaps I have some apologies to make as well.  
  
*Unpins Kohachan*  
  
Kohachan: Sorry for bothering you, Dragonkiller. And Shadow Knight, or Merrick, I'm glad you can spar with Tarawen anyway. If it pleases everyone, I'll stay out of these openings. Fair thee well, all. *Vanishes into shadow*  
  
Well, so much for him as well. Okay, despite your bout of wearing skulls or whatever, Dragonkiller, I still dedicate this chapter to you, thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you didn't rip mine ^_^. As well as Hyliansage and farmerboy.  
  
Fwah! I've slowed down haven't I? I'm sure it is because I've not gotten any new reviews. Please, if you are new to reading this story, please tell me that you like it or hate it, just let me know you've read it! Please!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Plans and Problems ~  
  
Despite the problem of getting into the base, there was also the problem of getting to the cells without being detected and getting the captives free. With three known people to save, Toloran and the other three (Kohachan, Zolaris, and Tarawen) all determined it best to save any else who could have been held captive.  
  
Yet, no matter where they turned, what approach to solving the problem they took, there was still the problem of how to get in. Zolaris provided every imaginable way of sneaking in but in the end, there were simply too many guards. Toloran thought of civil ways to get in, talking to the leaders but he was all but laughed at for the impossibility of that plan. The fighters could never act civil, or so it seemed for all six years of the war.  
  
Kohachan remained silent mostly, trying to take their plans and twine them together, taking the good points from either plan. He finally spoke up as he stared hard at the red setting moon, "So, what if we follow the original plan somewhat, give in to their demands but be as the cunning Kitsune and overcome them once we are in their heart. Or at least the heart of the compound." Toloran didn't move from his spot on the floor as Zolaris stayed up on a rafter beam, swinging one leg and leaning against the counter beam. Tarawen sat on the windowsill, leaning onto her knees as he pulled away.  
  
Kohachan continued and turned to appeal to them directly, "I mean, we give in but it'd be a lie naturally. Once inside, I can simply . . . talk to them as Zolaris works his magic of stealth and Toloran, you are real good at finding ways around a place, not to mention go unnoticed."  
  
Toloran shook his head, his hair, mostly clean from the sap, touched his face as he said, "I don't think so, Kohan. Not this time. It was a long time ago that such a plan would work, long ago when they didn't expect such a stunt from us. We need something to surprise them once again."  
  
Zolaris nodded his agreement but Kohachan snorted at their stubbornness, "How long has it been since either of you have performed the suicide attack and yet survived? We all together have done such things but what of apart?  
  
"Not at all, right? Given how long it's been, this could very well surprise them." He stood from the window and walked well into the center of the room, "I say we remind them who they are dealing with. I say we remind them exactly why we are known as the elite!" Toloran was indeed stirred by the younger warrior's passion while Zolaris' eyes gleamed with a dark, deadly light in them.  
  
Kohachan held up one hand, trying to settle tam before continuing, "We have three days. Tarawen," He turned to her as she sat on the windowsill, "do you think the fighters will dare harm any of the prisoners? Or at least Matt who they mentioned in the letter." Tarawen thought for a moment before saying, "They never have had a ransom before. If they had, I'm not aware of it. If you're wondering about their honor, I don't think they would harm him while the terms are to be met.  
  
"I don't know about Link and Crystal or whoever they are. The fighters could know about their being one of the party whom Kohachan came with. But, if not, it's quite possible they will be left out of this safety that is guaranteed to Matt." Kohachan nodded, not liking the thoughts that came to his mind.  
  
He remembered well enough that the fighters held magic. And mostly magic could only be fought against with other magic. Link had magic. A dang wave of it sitting right there inside him. The Kitsune had defensive magic all their own. All three Sheikah could hold their own though Zolaris was the most talented through his sword.  
  
Toloran pointed out they had till the dawn of the third day to comply. This was going to be a crunch on time. It was rumored among the scout Kitsune that the base could not be found during the day.  
  
Finally, Toloran announced they should get some sleep as well. If they had only two nights, they would have to rest during the day. That night, they would scout it out thoroughly, only looking, no attack. Not yet anyway.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link was the first to be interrogated. Blindfolded he and Crystal had been led to wherever they were being taken. He was led through a series of dark halls. Naturally, his sword was taken away as well as his hat but also his tunic was taken away and he was given a pair of long, loose black pantaloons. The place reminded him of the Gerudo grounds but much, much darker. He concluded it was a mix of the Gerudo Fortress and the Shadow Temple.  
  
He was stopped at a cull de sac of a room. Only one entrance. A heavy wooden door closed behind him with an echoing rumble. He was forced into a position with his arms set in a "Y" and roped of the same materiel as the net wrapped constricting around his wrists of their own accord.  
  
The two guards left as two more fighters, these ones garbed less concealing stepped before him. Both had dark brown skin. Skin to rate with the Gerudo but the fact that these were men was apparent. One had a black and gray tipped beard growing all on the lower half of his face, his cheeks scored with dents and three deep cuts as though a cat had scratched him. The other bore no facial hair but the dark gleam in his eye from the gold torch light spoke of a warrior.  
  
The younger on still wore the cap but his face was set in a straight line as he regarded Link then his elder. Link twisted against the ropes testing but was reprimanded against moving with a hard blow of the crop set in the crook of the elder's arm. The blow would no doubt leave a mark on Link's face as the pain throbbed fully into the area.  
  
The elder brought the crop around and under Link's chin, leading the boys face to face him. He regarded Link thoughtfully, regarded his fair skin and bright blonde hair. One such as this did not belong nor did originate from the islands. He spoke a few simple words to the boy but Link only gave him a confused but enraged look. He sneered at the child's ignorance. If he couldn't understand the native language, what was he doing here?  
  
He pulled his crop away and pivoted on his heals. Stepping away a few paces he stopped and said in a different language, "What are you called?" Again no answer. He pivoted sharply to face the boy once again but again was given the same look.  
  
He breathed harshly, the breath only slightly grinding in his throat. He spoke a fe quick words to his young assistant but was answered negatively. Link decided they wanted him to talk but was going to refuse tat. If he could delay, saving Matt was Kohachan's job. Perhaps he could get help and come for Crystal and him as well.  
  
He just had to delay. Just a little longer. The elder whirled on him once again and after the brief words went up close to Link, his foul breath poured over the Hylian and again he spoke with the heavy accent and words that made no sense to him. Link finally answered in his own language, "Better step back and give me back my sword!"  
  
The dark eyes widened till the flames once again reflected in them. He smirked then and called down the hall. Link cursed quietly at himself and realized all too well the call was a summon for a translator.  
  
He waited somewhat patiently and a slight giddiness for his situation came over him. A song drifted to Link's idle mind and he was soon humming Saria's Song. Another blow from the crop silenced him well enough. He glared fiery daggers at the tormentor but was unable to do anything in retaliation about it.  
  
Sooner than expected, a person appeared in the doorway, bowing to the elder, he was permitted full entrance to which he said to Link, "Welcome to the Hall of Cries. You'll hear plenty of them in your stay. Even from your own throat if it is not slit before then.  
  
"Here, we have discovered a way to slit a throat, destroying the vocal chords, without killing the guest. Oh, you don't have to worry about that. What we want of you is information. Since none of us are exactly mind readers, we'll have to get what we want the old fashioned way.  
  
He turned to his elder and in the complete voice accent and everything, explained the same dialogue. The elder smiled, a sick and twisted grin revealing his yellowed teeth. Link slightly grimaced and the leader laughed slightly before mentioning something to the translator.  
  
The translator laughed as well and said to Link, "He says you already quiver in anticipation. We won't keep you long. You see, we only want to know how . . . tough you are first. Then we plan to have some fun with you, young swordsman."  
  
Link met his gaze easily, leaning his head against one arm he said in the Goron tongue he familiarized himself in Darmania's form, "Do your worst and I will do mine ten fold. You know not who you are dealing with." The translator's eyebrows shot up in surprise but Link switched to a more smooth language of the Zora's, "Awe, what's wrong? Can't keep up with me? You haven't been through half of what I've been. You know not who you deal with." At that, he rested his eyes, practicing the total confidence he had seen in Matt.  
  
He grinned as they chattered to each other, neither knowing even faintly what he had said when he switched from one rough, heavy, deep voice to the other lighter, smoother, even bubbly voice. With a fierce growl, the elder gave the silent, young guard a quick order. He nodded and drew from his thigh a short dagger. He stepped toward Link and Link lifted his head, all calmness fled him at the sight of the black knife blade.  
  
Without emotion or hesitation, the guard pushed the dagger deeply into Link's right side. He bit his tongue hard to keep from crying out. The blade bit deeply into his bare side, between the ribs almost ticking his lungs. But the blade did not pierce anything so vital. He hissed in pain again as the blade was pulled roughly away. He felt the blood flowing and falling down his side as he met the gaze of the passive guard.  
  
Link hung his head, the pain was fiery in his side but not enough to pull him into the retreat of sleep. He heard the elder say something to them. The translator saluted and quickly retreated. Why didn't Link like the sound of the elders order? He drew a deep breath and drew his head up. His acquaintance to such pain and much worse buoyed his resolve. When his binds released him, he gasped at the sudden pain of his arm dropping and the young guard roughly took hold of his left shoulder to take him away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kohachan was restless. He took a post on one of the highest roofs, one that reached the tree line and a little above. With one leg hanging over the edge, he observed the sunset. The sun sat on the horizon with the bright red of a fresh wound. Above it was a blanket of purple and blue clouds. The same shade of purple of a new bruise. The bruised clouds were descending to cover the wound on the sea. He sighed at his horrid thoughts when a hand grabbed his ankle.  
  
Tarawen pulled herself up using his leg and the edge of the roof. "You could have just become a fox." Kohachan said quietly. She shook her head, "Then You would have ignored me when I got up here. This way, I can say you started it." He slightly chuckled at her whimsical way of thinking. She punched his back with a solid thump and he knelt away from her. She sat on her knees staring hard at him until he was silent.  
  
The bruise was descending lower, depleting light from the wound. The alit of red was glowing then. Glowing with the promise of bloodshed that night. She followed his line of vision. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She suddenly said. He fell against one upraised knee and stuttered a moment. The thought of it being beautiful had never crossed him. Not before a battle. Not before any mission.  
  
He drew his katana from the sheath set against his back and set it beside his knee, stabbing into the roof. The sword flashed the reflection of the dying light.  
  
The dying light.  
  
The healing wound.  
  
He gripped the katana firmly and raised it into the sky. It caught the last light of the sunset and in the sword he watched it die away. "Blood will be spilt this night. If not by our hands and weapons, by other means regarding us. I can't see anything of beauty, Tarawen. Not when I know my friends are in danger."  
  
She lowered her eyes, not able to even look at him. She knew she would have melted if she had to meet his ruby eyes. His were eyes that could gleam without the aid of any light, other than the light of the demon within him. He had told her a long time ago that when he was too weak to carry on, there was a stranger within him. One that has been buried in his soul since he first set foot upon Hyrule.  
  
The demon had flourished in that land where he was an outcast underneath all the formalities. He had felt their distrust, their hate, and their fear. And the demon had fed from those malice emotions. When Kohachan had need of the ability to kill, whether it be a true enemy or one testing his spirit, the demon took control. Kohachan's eyes would gleam with the deadly beast and he would be fearful just as he was vengeful.  
  
Tarawen shuddered, remembering the night he had revealed himself to her. Having friends had changed him, if only slightly. Now if any of them were threatened, this demon inside Kohachan would take control. It would use Kohachan to try and claim what Kohachan wanted, their safety. Even if cold blood was spilt in the process.  
  
Without thought, she came behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Setting her chin on his shoulder, she nuzzled his cheek in comfort. He slightly sighed but didn't pull away. If anything, he leaned into her cheek, knowing better than to do anything to return the feelings. Kitsune took many things too seriously. He wasn't even allowed to kiss her hand in formality.  
  
Finally, she pulled away, his warmth was still seeped into her. Though she knew it was the heat of the anticipation of possible death again. When it came to fighters, no death was ever important. She crawled beside him and took his hand in hers. He regarded her in surprise as she looked with deep, watery eyes at the intertwined fingers. "Kohachan, why are your hands so well defined? Why are they so delicate looking? Most men have large, strong hands."  
  
He said, careful to mask any emotion from his voice, "My hands have lost no strength. They have to be as they are to perform some moves. Remember the Sheikah trademark? The deku nut I told you about?" She nodded and stood up. Another person was on the roof as well. He stood behind them, regarding them with eyes matching the night sky.  
  
Kohachan set his katana away and stood to face Zolaris, "Time yet?" determination tainted with fatigue was obvious in his voice. Zolaris shook his head, "Toloran is drawing up back up plans. What 'special attacks' to use. I wanted to know if you wanted to warm up first. I don't know about you but I'd prefer to warm up before risking life and limb. Too bad all we're doing is sneaking around."  
  
Zolaris regarded Kohachan with a challenging grin. The look had not changed even over the six years. Kohachan returned the grin and set one hand on his katana, the other hand just over the hilt. Zolaris drew his own double bladed Hydra blade. It gleamed with the magic laced in it.  
  
Kohachan began as Tarawen quickly jumped off the roof, landing on the walk just below. Kohachan drew his sword at the last moment, leading along Zolaris sword to its hilt, Zolaris tried to push it aside but as he was able to shove the blade aside, Kohachan's fist followed through. He stopped leaning over Zolaris, his fist pressing just against the young Sheikah's stomach.  
  
Zolaris looked down at it and Kohachan laughed, "I made that one up in Hyrule." Zolaris nodded and leaped back, chanting quick, unintelligible words, he thrust his sword upward. It replied with a sharp rain of pins that hailed from the blade tip as Zolaris pulled it into a vertical cut.  
  
Kohachan back flipped over the edge of the roof and then leaped onto the wooden rail, he balanced thought the rail was a scant three inches wide. He looked up to see Zolaris bearing the glowing sword at his side, the eyes of the hydra gleamed white with the power it felt. He grinned at Kohachan and commented easily, "I have improved as well. Let's try not to kill each other though." Kohachan nodded his agreement.  
  
Together, they fell from the treetops. Tarawen watched in amazement. How long has it been since she's seen these two particular Sheikah duel? She was not going to miss it! She leaped after them, knowing full well that they all three would land on one large, bent over tree in particular. Sure enough, Kohachan landed near the palms and Zolaris near him, making the tree sway only slightly. Tarawen landed near the base of the half arch and held with hands and feet on it. She didn't want to distract them too badly.  
  
Through the shadows of the Kitsune village, the sparks of both steel and magic flared and flew. Kohachan blocked Zolaris' assaults as Zolaris blocked his. Kohachan's blade went slightly astray, pressing the attack further into the gleaming magic blade. Zolaris cried in pain as the magic was washed against his hands. He held fast, despite the burn of the flames.  
  
Kohachan pulled away too sharply. Zolaris pushed with all the might he could muster as the tree swayed under him. He was stopped by Kohachan's superior strength. He growled in frustration before muttering a few words of magic. The blade of his sword widened with a white glow. The light pressed closer to Kohachan's face. Kohachan shoved him off, breaking his concentration.  
  
Zolaris worked to regain his balance as Kohachan leaped easily backward then up and away from the young opponent. He landed lightly on the walk as Zolaris regained himself and with a yell, dashed headlong along the tree, it swayed sharply upward after Kohachan's dismounting, flinging Zolaris upward to the same ledge.  
  
Kohachan met him with a clash of blades, a flash of light. He was forced to back away from the flaring white light, his own blade was glowing but only with reflection. Zolaris leaped away and whispered a few words to the sword before sending it into a horizontal slash.  
  
A thin, solid line of magic floated past the wood of the houses and beams and walks but Kohachan knew better than to assume anything. He drew his sword high and slashed hard against the frail seeing line of magic. It broke easily and Kohachan leaped through it, caught Zolaris off guard, and pushed his sword against the Hydra blade once more.  
  
With his advantage of height, Kohachan twisted his ankle around Zolaris, preventing the boy from taking a step backward. He pushed to boy further with his sword until Zolaris was fallen onto his back. Even then, Kohachan leveled the blade to his throat. Zolaris looked at the blade. He saw his mistake with magic, then. The blade was made with the same qualities of the mirror shield. It negated magic.  
  
Zolaris snorted at his own mistake then soothed the magic of the sword, showing his surrender.  
  
Kohachan smiled and pulled away the sword, offering a hand instead. This, Zolaris took and was hauled to his feet once again. Tarawen applauded the show but then Toloran appeared. He was clapping as well but only shortly. "I hope you two are warmed up. It's time to go now." Zolaris wiped a bit of sweat from the side of his head before nodding.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link rested with Crystal only shortly. The wound was not bleeding so openly but it was itching like mad. Crystal prevented his making the injury worse while Navi ranted in her head, swearing every possible pain imaginable to those who captured them and gave Link the dishonorable wound. Link had to grin at the fierce loyalty of his fairy friend as Crystal translated the fairy's words to him.  
  
The room opened though Link and Crystal were kept behind cold, iron bars in the room. The young guard returned, holding Link's sword with him. Link looked at it in surprise. The guard set it across the room from the cell. It was a hopeless distance to close. The guard said something before he left though Link could not understand it.  
  
Crystal grabbed his gaze with her own. They locked and Crystal read him as best she could. The darkness was distressingly shadowed with dark thoughts and a dark life but she read his words, read the emotions behind them, and read what was to be Link's future.  
  
She broke the gaze easily, as though it was never locked to begin with. Without another word, the passive guard left them.  
  
Crystal waited until she was certain he was gone, even though he would not have been able to understand her anyway. She leaned close to Link and said, "He's not too happy about this. He said, 'if you can take this, you will have to, soon. You won't have long to wait before your fate string is cut'. Link, does that mean what I think it means?" He stared holes into the ground as he kept one hand gingerly over his right side.  
  
He knew then, why they cut him. He knew why his sword was still in existence. He was to fight. He was to be played with. They wanted him to fight. They didn't know he was not fight handed. This could work to his advantage. A smile of pre-victory confused Crystal and Navi to no end. Link spoke softly in thought, knowing his next move, "I think I'll be the one to play. Oh, yes. That I will."  
  
He clenched his fist, the pain in his side nearly forgotten in his moment of realization. He turned to her, both Crystal and Navi in the same body. He held a fire in his eyes, fires of his newfound magic and said, "Crystal, Navi, don't worry but that what he said was what you think. They want to kill me, or kill my spirit. Well, they underestimate me. Tomorrow, this game is over. Now, I can play by my own rules. They lose!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, that went faster than I thought it would! Anyway, I had to finish this kind of quickly. At least there is a fight in this one, kind of. So, do we think Link I bluffing? Ha! Never!  
  
The fighters are about to have a bad day. Or will Link's plan be like hitting a beehive with a stick? We shall see soon enough. Well, not too soon. Due to a rather painful appointment, my chapters will be delayed after this one. When I do recover, I WILL try to update again.  
  
*Bows in apology* Sorry, but I can't guarantee that will be soon.  
  
Till next time! 


	7. Cries in the Night

~ Disclaimer ~ So I don't own Zelda. So what?! I own Kohachan so there! Although, Tarawen belongs to CrysSton16. On with the intro.  
  
*Staring at Veilius' review* I-I've lost . . . something in my writing? My charm? NOOOOOOO!!! *Breaks down crying* I knew updating too fast would do something awful! Well . . . at the very least I've taken into consideration changing the title since you did bring up a good point. But still . . . I lost something? T_T  
  
Because I can't live long without writing, nice and simple or mind- blowingly complex, I'm going to give this little chapter a go. It'll be rough, more than likely, but I do love the ideas I have for it. ^_^ Poor Tarawen . . .  
  
Now, on to the dedications. I dedicate this chapter to Shadow Knight (But Merrick has enough enemies, no? Why bring Tarawen into the mess?), the Primagen (Yes, Zolaris will do better next time, thanks for ending the info, though), Angle1 (Front row seat? I can get us VIP behind the scenes!), Dragonkiller (No, Kohachan won't come back. T_T), Veilius (Heh, muses, eh? I'm telling you, give them too much power . . . well, you know what happens. Ask Shadow Knight -_^), and Jelie36 (who needs to catch up just a little bit. Happy B-Day!!)  
  
Okay, I do believe that is enough.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Cries in the Night ~  
  
Link tried to rest as no one entered the cell room. He rested against the wall, hand hovering over the wound. It felt stiff, but more than that, it was cold. So bitterly cold. He was restless as the chill seeped around the wound up into his shoulder and down to his thing. He was shivering as Crystal slept peacefully. Let her rest. When in the fight, supposedly, he would be powerless to help Crystal.  
  
He soon realized why the fighters hadn't stabbed his arm. This way, his right leg was somewhat slowed as well. He could only hope Kohachan would hurry. Did the Sheikah even know where Link was? He seemed to know before but that was when he could follow. This time, Link had followed him.  
  
Link bowed his head forward and hugged himself, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. If only there was a blanket or something. Anything! He was still without his tunic or hat. Only plain black long pants provided by his captors. Again he looked through the bars at the other side of the room where his sword leaned against the wall. He slowly reached with his left hand, as though to grasp it. He could feel the grip of it, so easily fitted to his hands.  
  
Closing his eyes, he drew upon the flame that was his magic. It flickered with protest of being stirred but then obeyed and flared larger. He opened his eyes to see his sword. It was slightly glowing from the distant contact but not budging.  
  
Link suddenly laughed at himself for such a thought: the sword returning upon command. He winced as the laugh stirred his wounded side painfully. Then let his hand fall into his lap. The sword gleamed dully for a moment as the magic dissipated then was once again only a gray shape in the shadows.  
  
At least there was no guard around. With a thought, Link began to whistle. He whistled a continuous, plaintive tune. The Song of Healing. He fancied he could feel the chill in his side retreating but was corrected as he tapped his ribs and a ripple of pins and needles flew through his skin. He had to chuckle at the feel and deciding he wasn't going to get some sleep, the restless Hylian started stretching out as best he could.  
  
Each movement stretched or closed the scabbed wound to where Link was hissing at the sharper movements but soon the chill was starting to leave him as well as the stiffness in his knees. His bare feet were soon used to the cold of the stone floor as he began a few more maneuvers.  
  
He practiced the footwork for the spin attack, bracing his feet at first, then leaping off one and pushing off to be pulled by his own blade into three circles. It was a dizzying attack, no doubt, and it did look rather silly but with his sword, it would probably well save his life.  
  
He grinned in confidence once again as a few beads of sweat rolled down his face and ribs. He realized the wound didn't bother him nearly as bad though pressure against his right shoulder flared with pain. At least he could still fight!  
  
Though there was only one window in the cell room but it didn't show any white moon, Link had a feeling in himself where the moon was and he turned toward that part of the ceiling. If he were strong, he wouldn't need rescuing. Just as in the Gerudo training grounds, though at least it was warm then. Perhaps it was a bit too warm but not freezing cold like this new cell.  
  
He sighed and leaned against the cold wall before sliding down it and relaxing once again. He would need to appear as though he were helpless, that would be best. He'd win a few flukes if they tried testing him with their own warriors but soon they'd grow suspicious of his skill with his left hand. That was when things could get ugly.  
  
"Sheikah," He said silently, "you had best hurry the heck up."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Toloran stooped once again. Kohachan and Zolaris flanked out beside him. As three individuals, they remained in contact with each other through small whistles or hand signals. Toloran ordered the other two to back down. He crept forward, carefully pressing a hand to a large stone mostly buried under the ground.  
  
It was quiet under his hand. Yet . . . it had been trod upon lately. There was a small part less damp from dew than the rest. He dared sneak a peek at the stone, careful of his surroundings. Every one of his senses was alert. Indeed, the stone had been stepped over just recently.  
  
Surprised, he looked in the direction the footprint pointed and heard only the slightest of grumbling from a bored guard. He grinned nervously. That was a bit close. He signaled Zolaris to go ahead, since he was keen on stealth. Tarawen refrained from barking her concern as she stuck to Kohachan under his cloak.  
  
Zolaris removed a short knife from the sheath on his calf, just in case he needed it, and darted forward. Silent as the shadow fighters, he darted to the small over rocky formation that formed a line around the main base. One of the fighters was approaching the area. Zolaris pulled the cloak over himself to which it melted into the stonework.  
  
The guard almost passed safely but turned to look at the jungle once more. Kohachan held his breath as the yellow eyes passed over him. He stopped his pacing and Kohachan's heart froze for a few beats. But even as he smothered his thoughts to nearly null, only mentally chanting, "Nothing, nothing, nothing" the guard remained persistent.  
  
Tarawen's fur was bristling as she could smell the fighter. She slowly hissed, unable to catch herself. A black sword was soon in the guard's hands as he intently studied the shrubbery. Kohachan felt himself growing dizzy as his heart refused to beat. Tarawen braced herself firmly against his crouched leg, bunching her muscles for a leap when the fighter suddenly fell over on top of them, the sword falling but vanishing before making a sound.  
  
Tarawen let out a high whine as the guard collapsed and in his place stood Zolaris with his dagger. He smirked at Kohachan and Tarawen, "You owe me another sparring match now." Kohachan grinned as his heart pounded in his chest, blood flowed normally and his thoughts were clear as Toloran came out of hiding to check on them. All were fine.  
  
Kohachan delivered a solid thump to Zolaris' back to silence the boys chuckles. They came upon the wall and dared a peak over. What they saw didn't impress them.  
  
A few storage buildings above ground but they were meaningless. What was important were the larger buildings. Boxy structures of wood, they looked all but important but it was what they hid that held value. The entire compound was held underground. Underground and possibly through a tunnel leading into some natural cavern or another. Kohachan took a deep breath. Somehow, they had to get into that compound. It would seem impossible to anything larger that a toy . . .  
  
One at a time, each of the Sheikah looked down to Tarawen. She felt their eyes on her and glanced up. Looking into each, she fell to the ground from the lip of the wall and backed away from them. Zolaris' shoulders jumped while Toloran held two fingers to his lips firmly to keep from laughing. Kohachan reached for her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link had fallen asleep but not a full sleep. He felt odd as he could feel the cage around him but small illusions of dreams teased and taunted him. He tried to pull himself up from the dream creations but was unable to. The sword, which he could still see somehow, was handled. Two powerful hands wrapped around the hilt and lifted it up.  
  
The hands wore gray/silver gauntlets. Beyond them, a white, skintight shirt clung to well-formed arm muscles. This in turn ran up to a silver/white tunic. Link looked with a tinge of fear at the face. Two glowing white eyes penetrated him while war-like markings and white hair in his own style framed the white face. It was the Fierce Deity. Link felt himself quake as the creation's touch transformed the blade into a silver and green double blade, glowing with absolute power.  
  
The figure scowled at his cowardice and approached. To the Deity, the bars were nothing. He stepped through them, his entire body glowing. He raised the sword above Link. Link caught any breath he could draw in his throat. This was the end. Killed not at the hands of his captors but by the specter whose mask he had used. The sword came down and slapped his shoulder.  
  
He screamed.  
  
He screamed for all his worth.  
  
He screamed till his lungs choked him.  
  
A small fox screamed even louder and clawed into his shoulder to hold tight. Link opened his eyes. He never realized they were closed! He looked around the dark room, an uproar of feet running about outside was easily distinguishable as Crystal was also up, her hair flipped over her head in disarray for the sudden awakening.  
  
Link's eyes eventually found the small fox that had played the sword strike. He looked to the other side of the cell. His sword still leaned against the wall, untouched. Three fighters poured into the room, demanding answers in their babbling language as the fox hid behind Link then darted into the shadows and past the guards.  
  
Slowly, one of the guards realized Link had only a nightmare. Scoffing and spitting at the cage, all three left the room and called order back among the other guards. Link looked around, wondering if one illusion was actually real. That fox. He had seen it only for a moment but it looked strikingly a lot like the one with Kohachan. Link wiped cold sweat from himself as Crystal calmly asked for an explanation.  
  
Slowly, Link's breaths returned to normal and he grinned to her, "I think the Sheikah are finally here." Crystal glared at him for a moment but then the words registered a possibility. Her eyes brightened and she pumped one fist in a soon to come victory.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"My Goddesses, we are too late." Toloran caught his breath in his throat as the scream of sheer terror died away. "They're killing him in there!" Zolaris turned even paler if that was possible as Kohachan held a hand to his throat. He could only imagine what the scream had meant.  
  
All three Sheikah bowed their heads in reverence for a moment as Toloran noticed something. He grabbed Kohachan's shoulder and shook it firmly. "Look, the guards. They're scrambling! I don't think they were expecting a torture session tonight." Zolaris stood on the wall fully. No guard sounded, no alarm went off, no throwing stars thrown, no weapon was fired at him. He grinned, his eyes glowing darkly as he looked back to the others.  
  
Kohachan leaped over the wall past him, katana drawn and gleaming brightly. Toloran also leaped past, just behind Kohachan, both leaving Zolaris behind. Zolaris stared at them indignantly before leaping upward and away from the wall landing on the grounds just in front of them. As one, they ran to the nearest warehouse.  
  
Zolaris ran toward the building that Tarawen had leaped into. She said she could smell out a scent other than the fighters. It had to be the captives. A throwing star cut him off. He fell backward away from it as it appeared just in front of his nose, stabbing deep into the wood.  
  
He glared venomously at the fighter who'd thrown the star. The kill would have to be quick to avoid an alarm. He half drew his sword but sprinted straight at the fighter. The eyes of the Hydra were glowing, hypnotizing the foe into paralysis. He drew the weapon as it gleamed despite that its power was suppressed.  
  
After the kill, Zolaris quickly cleaned the blade, and re-sheathed it. The full moon was approaching, the blade would be stronger as it drew near . . .  
  
~~~~~  
  
Toloran nodded in approval, having witnessed the attack. Indeed, Zolaris had grown very much so since Kohachan had left. Now that they were together again, they were even stronger! He tapped gently on a wall, pressing one ear to it to listen for sounds. Nothing.  
  
With a small sigh of resentment, he darted away from that building to check another one. Which building hid the basement. The one with the loudest yell of protest and possibly alarm would tell him that.  
  
He tapped another one. Nope, not that either. Growling with frustration, he dashed to the next, not wanting to waist what little time they had left. Soon, the confusion caused by the scream would settle. Then they'd be in big trouble.  
  
Well, he had to be sure none of them panicked. Their secret weapons would have to remain secret until absolutely necessary. He set one hand onto a small bag. Orbs in the bag were easily distinguishable under the heavy leather-like material. If it came to that, the base would be a blast to get out of. He grinned at his own joke and continued the search.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kohachan stayed in one area, high in a tree on the side of the base, he searched over it, finding guards returning to their posts. Too bad he didn't have the telepathy Tarawen and the other Kitsune knew so well. At least he had something just as useful.  
  
He leaped from the tree, landing effortlessly, silently, and unnoticed onto one of the stronger wooden rooftops. Stepping up behind and over one of the guards, he drew forth a throwing knife and delivered it straight into the guard's throat. The black clothed figure fell like a sac of potatoes with only a thump to prove his location. Not enough.  
  
With that, he leaped from one roof to the next, crouching low to keep out of sight. The process of elimination among the rows and aisles of buildings would be quicker. Supposedly, there were three or four entrances to the underground area. Each entrance was heavily guarded.  
  
That was one goal. Locate each entrance. Yet they also needed to find the location of the cells as well. Knowing the fighters, Tarawen assured them that the cells would be near the entrances. Thus there would be three or four.  
  
He scratched his head in frustration. All they needed was one stinking map of the building! A sudden crash followed by several angry shouts caught his attention as well as that of Zolaris and Toloran.  
  
A small, red fox with a rolled up piece of parchment in her jaws was running from at least half a dozen fighters, each one wielding a weapon of some sort from spears to black katanas to battle axes. Kohachan leaped and dashed along the roofs. He would not allow injury to befall Tarawen!  
  
Zolaris was the closest and the faster one between Kohachan and himself anyway. Toloran shrugged. The two young ones could take care of the situation. It was only three on one. He stopped to think about the odds for a moment. Perhaps he was overestimating his friends? Well, a scuffle would be a grand escape from the monotony quickly rising.  
  
He drew his own broadsword and turned to join the fight when he noticed Tarawen. Indeed, he was duty-bound to protect her in the mission. With a closer look at her, he saw the parchment in her jaws. Could it be? A map!  
  
Grasping the blade in both hands, he made it his own personal business that nothing would get close to her!  
  
Tarawen was cut off. Tree more fighters appeared in front of her from the jungle. She was so close! The rest chasing her surrounded her on all sides. She shivered slightly when the sound of fighters being beaten off came from her right. Just as she glanced over in that direction, a shadowed figure leaped up from the back of the crowd and landed on top of a fighter just near her.  
  
The fighter sprawled on the grounds, two feet standing on his back. She looked up to recognize Zolaris. Another shout of pain came from the other side and Toloran made himself known. He twisted the neck of one fighter and sharply elbowed another before either of them could react.  
  
By then, the fighters began to shift to defend themselves against the new opponents. A loud yell announced their final new opponent. Tarawen gripped the parchment a bit tighter in her jaw and darted to Toloran, wanting to get as far off the ground as possible. She knew very well what was to come next.  
  
Kohachan gathered as much energy as he could into his katana. He chanted a spell into it as he held it up. The ground began to give underneath him, just a little. He finally struck with blade to the ground in a vertical slash. All the power of the blade rippled through the ground and ran like a fissure toward the group.  
  
Toloran and Zolaris leaped away. Neither of them were surprised that Kohachan would go through such lengths to save Tarawen. But did he really have to leave the fissure strike? This would make the rescue later even more difficult.  
  
When the rubble settled, only a few fighters were left alive but even they were wounded. Behind them, in the base, the alarm finally rang out. Kohachan brushed his well-warmed blade and re-sheathed it. Tarawen chirped in appreciation and congratulations but dropped the map. Toloran picked it up as Tarawen ran to Kohachan.  
  
Leaping onto his shoulder, she nuzzled his cheek as all three Sheikah began their mad dash into the forest. Nothing could stop them right then and indeed the fighters had to remain behind to help their fallen comrades. They would find out the Sheikah's plans soon enough.  
  
Just as son as they could talk to the prisoners. One of them would know about the Sheikah plans! One more day then one night following. The dawn after that was when the first captive would be disposable. Until then, the two others would serve as a fair entertainment as well as practice . . . if the boy lasted long enough.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Eat that, all who think I lost my touch! Yes, the last is a bit stale but that's cause once again it is the A.M. hours with no sun. I do hope someone out there laughed at Link. I was laughing while typing it!  
  
Thank you, Jelie36. I was stuck for a bit but you said you love this story so I kept going and got it done! Thankie!!! ^_^  
  
Poor Tarawen as well but at least she was saved! Heh, Kohachan was angry, no? He is . . . protective.  
  
*Yawn* Now for some well earned rest . . .  
  
Till next time! 


	8. Pleasures and Pains

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda nor any of the characters involved.  
  
That plus this is going to be my shortest opening ever! ^_^  
  
The dedications for this chapter go out to the Primagen, Shadow Knight, Angle1, CrysSton16, Jelie36, farmerboy, and Dragonkiller.  
  
The reason for this short opening: I can't wait to type the chapter!! ^_^ It's a long one, ladies and gents!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Pleasures and Pains ~  
  
Tarawen lounged on a thick root arched over the stream. She was in her humanoid form so her fur wouldn't make her too warm. Letting one arm fall toward the water, she looked at her reflection and yawned. The day was clear, bright, and beautiful. So much did it contrast against the previous night that she had to wonder if it had all been a dream. She didn't even bear any scars from the near disaster but she recalled vividly the horrid sound of the boy yelling into her ears. She would always remember that . . .  
  
Trying to forget the moment, she looked over to the small clearing near the stream. Kohachan rested in the grass. He laid on his stomach, letting the warmth of the sun seep into his sore shoulders. He never liked using the ground attack when he wasn't warmed up.  
  
Tarawen smiled as she thought about Kohachan's rescuing her but did that mean she was in his debt? She shrugged it off and cocked her ears to a new distraction. Three kits were sneaking over toward Kohachan. All three were as human children, one with black hair falling to his waist, one with yellow hair tied at the nape of her neck, and the final with bright orange hair also falling free around him as all three crawled on hands and knees.  
  
Tarawen lifted her head, noticing the two boys and one girl were each old enough to walk. This meant they were up to mischief. She grinned as she noticed Kohachan was completely asleep and helpless. She saw them reach to his belt, which was exposed as he used his cloak as a pillow.  
  
They drew forth a small bag and the red-haired boy took it and sniffed it curiously. Instantly, he sighed and fell over, asleep. The other two chuckled slightly at their friend and set the bag aside carefully. The blonde girl picked out another package. Careful not to smell the contents, both opened it to find large brown nuts in it. She gave it to the boy to figure out and looked at Kohachan's other side.  
  
A strange but very shiny pendant lay in the grass just near his face. It hung onto him only by a chain around his neck. She looked at the pendant and saw a red bird flying upward to the three golden triangles all set in blue gemstone. In the center of the birds back was the Eye of Truth in blue. Smiling, she began undoing the clasp that held it on the chain as her partner tried chewing on the hard nut behind her.  
  
Tarawen was doing all she could to not fall and keep quiet as the boy grew angry at the nut and rubbed his sore jaw. Angrily he stood up just as the young girl took the pendant from the chain. He threw the nut down and it flashed upon impact. He fell backward from it, yelping in surprise, the white light stunning him into paralysis.  
  
Kohachan's eyes flashed open and he rolled onto his back to look straight at the girl, blinking the sleep from his eyes. She grinned sheepishly and turned to her fox form. Taking the pendant into her jaw, she leaped past her two friends while Kohachan got to his feet to chase the small fox.  
  
Then Tarawen did laugh, seeing Kohachan chasing the tiny fox around. At least they could play, if only momentarily. She looked to the bright sunlight in absolute bliss. When would the wretched war be over? Then she could enjoy days like this all the time. She also hoped the prisoners were kept well. After that attack, she couldn't help but doubt that possibility.  
  
Sighing, she decided there was nothing to be done about that yet and she'd just have to hope. The clear day was far too welcoming to worry about the prisoners. They would be rescued soon enough!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Crystal looked to the doorway as the window proved dawn was well risen. She knew their time of peace was ended. Two guards emerged from a trap door in the ground. Link stared at them, his eyes slightly aglow in the darkness of the corner he leaned against but he let them lead him away, one picked up Link's sword on the way down.  
  
Both guards held him by either arm as they motioned him through the cell door and down a set of stairs to an underground room. Behind him, he realized Crystal was also being taken away from the cell. He resisted for a moment but received a sharp shove at the back of his head and a sharp command probably telling him to keep moving.  
  
He growled in his throat but obeyed. At least Crystal was being brave. Se even resisted quite fiercely. He knew then that she was in control, not Navi. Of course, it was too early for Navi to even be awake. Still, Link noticed quite a few of Navi's traits rubbing off onto Crystal. He hoped chattering was not one of them.  
  
The stairs opened into a large underground chamber. In the center of the chamber was a wide but shallow pit. Sand covered the floor of it but he couldn't tell how deep the sand was. The surface was still, suggesting there was no sinking sand but no doubt it would slow him down in fighting.  
  
When he reached the edge of the arena, the fighters also unsheathed his sword and tossed him and the blade into the sand. All along the rim, fighters appeared, each bearing his own favorite weapon. Link picked up his sword, never minding the odd language as one of the leaders addressed him.  
  
Calmly, he ignored the voice of authority and blew the sand from each crevice of the hilt. Wiping the blade clean, he held it up for a moment before turning to the fighters. Regarding each of them, he met their eyes and determined exactly how confident each of the twenty was. The odds were stacked well against him as each fighter was obviously skilled.  
  
Finally, the leader called three words, names probably, and set one hand to Link. Two of the fighters leaped well into the pit to surround Link as best they could. Link looked from one to the other as they circled him. One more word was barked from the leader. The opponents enclosed on him.  
  
One fighter revealed his long knives strapped to his forearms. Link dodged these easily and used his blade in both hands, using more strength in the left, to parry the blows and throw the fighter off balance. He then turned to face the other fighter. He kicked the fighter in the stomach, even if he didn't have his boots, his kick was powerful enough to render the fighter to the ground.  
  
The flames inside Link began to flare, reacting to the fighting. Link controlled them even as he used his blade to strike the first fighter unconscious with the flat of it. Why was he still holding back?  
  
The third fighter with the blades came at him, going for deathblows. Link easily dodged these again and avoided one jab. He turned his back to the opponent quickly and claimed the extended arm. Using his shoulder for leverage, he tossed the fighter across the pit and into the stone wall. He did not stir.  
  
A few more sharp words were barked and another fighter leaped into the pit leaving sixteen still on the wall. This fighter had his own favorite weapon, the whip. Black leather, braided for mobility and sun dried for a cruelly rough surface. Link then did tip into the flame, pulling it out of himself and extending it into the sword. Only a little, just enough to where and magic properties would have to be used. The spin attack in particular.  
  
He breathed deeply as the fighter cracked the whip smartly against the wall. The long, black whip circled about the wielder showing the fighter had full command of its movements. The leader snapped the same short word and the fighter went onto the attack. The whip sent sand into the air as it sang toward Link. Link held up his right arm, shielding himself futilely from the sand as the whip snaked around Link's neck, constricting it. He nearly panicked at that alone but then the wave of sand sprayed over and around him, sticking to his face even as he couldn't draw breath.  
  
He closed his eyes, watering to clear the sand from them. The whip was pulled on, pulling him forward and very well slicing into his throat. Struggling to keep his balance, the sand seared his wounded side as well. He looked at the fighter, opening one eye just a little. Grinning at a thought, He stabbed the sword deep into the ground where it stood beside him then used both hands and pulled back on the whip.  
  
The struggle was no struggle at all. The whip soon was in Link's possession. He unwound his throat, thanking each Goddess individually for the next deep, coughing breath. He then pulled his blade from the ground and dashing through the sand. Ignoring the pain screaming through his side, he pulled his blade into a quick upward vertical slash that cut through the fighter's face chin to forehead. Link breathed hard. He felt he couldn't draw air as the sand and walls danced and leaned in all around him.  
  
He could barely hear the sound as the next fighter was called into the arena. This one bearing a broadsword just like Links' except that this one gleamed black. Link felt a hand to his throat, wondering why breath was still so hard to get. He couldn't find an answer before the fighter was attacking him.  
  
Growling in pain and irritation, Link used his sword once again and flicked as much sand upward as he could aiming at the fighter. The attacker halted with a snarl of rage and wiped at his eyes. Blinded, the fighter still struck at Link. Pain mixed with Link's confusion and strain. It exploded at his temple and passed as a wave through his whole skull where the broadsword had struck him.  
  
Link felt himself falling sideways but even more, he felt the control over his magic slip away. In response to his will to fight and survive, it flared into an inferno once again. Link climbed easily to his feet, the magic bearing him greater strength than he had started with. His sword began to gleam with the magic pulsed into it. The light pulsed with the beating of Link's heart and the throb of pain in his head. Link cleared his thoughts. Focusing on only one thing, the desire to rid himself of the pain and that which caused it.  
  
Hesitantly at first, the fighter began to circle Link even as the boys' eye's leered, glowing white and his hair paled. It took a moment but soon was realized that the light of the magic was radiating throughout the boy's entire body. Low mutters broke out among the fighters still waiting to finish the job. Link looked straight at the fighter and raised his sword in a challenging way. The fighter leaned away for a moment, reluctant to begin the fight but then leaped into the air, ready to drive his sword through Link's skull.  
  
With a sudden smirk, Link lifted his eyes to the airborne fighter and aimed his own broadsword upward. With a shout, Link released only a small portion of energy from himself. It was enough, though, to spear through the fighter. Link moved aside as the body limply fell into the earth with a sickening snapping of bones. Link looked once again at the remaining fighters, asking silently if they truly wanted to die that day.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"How very interesting" Zolaris said aloud, though no one was around to listen to him. He finished polishing his sword in expectation of the night to follow but felt a small source of power in the distance. He amended himself, it might have seemed small but it could have been great at the origin. Distance made the magic power harder to read. He smirked. If that was the power of the fighters, the night to follow would prove to be most entertaining.  
  
The sounds of laughter nearby drew his attention away from the power in the distance. He shrugged it off entirely and went to see what the commotion was about.  
  
After a short walk, we emerged from the bushes but froze at the sight that greeted him. Kohachan running and leaping trying to catch a tiny, agile, young fox. He contained himself as best he could, trying to remain serious while Tarawen was laughing her head off. Tears streamed freely down the princess' cheeks as she clung to the wood with one hand and held her stomach with the other.  
  
He easily leapt up before her and asked what was going on. She waved him off and gasped for breath. A few chuckled broke her sentences as she explained what was going on. Zolaris grinned, his own reckless mischief coming into effect. He looked back at Kohachan who finally dove in the earth and grabbed the Kitsune up off the ground.  
  
Grinning wider, he leapt from the perch and calmly walked to the Kitsune and Sheikah. Plucking the pendant from the fox's jaw, he examined it a moment then grinned at Kohachan. "You wouldn't." Kohachan said in horror.  
  
Zolaris couldn't stop grinning. "Wouldn't I? If you want it, come and get it." He was grinning wildly as Kohachan set the Kitsune aside and got up, brushing himself off. He stared at Zolaris in a staring contest before giving a quick leap at the boy. Zolaris easily dodged and the chase was on once again.  
  
Tarawen followed once again wondering if weapons were going to get involved but not a sword was drawn. All too quickly, Kohachan had Zolaris in a headlock but Zolaris soon broke the lock to trip Kohachan. Kohachan fell towards the ground yet grabbed onto a vine just above the water.  
  
Zolaris' rare but pleasant laugh rang out from the jungle. Kohachan swallowed hard and looked to where the laughter had come from. Zolaris knelt near one tree that the taught vine was directly connected to. He balanced a dagger in one hand idly as he watched Kohachan sweat.  
  
Kohachan tried to talk to Zolaris, trying to convince the young man to reconsider his next actions but Zolaris ignores the words. He stood up, still holding the dagger and balancing it on his fingertip. The blade dropped and Zolaris gave a fake surprised look as it fell, blade-first, into the vine, cutting it.  
  
Kohachan screamed out a loud, long curse as he fell into the icy water. Tarawen was glad the younger ones, each laughing until they too hurt, could not understand the curse which was in Sheikah. It was rapidly repeated as Kohachan came up, splashing and coughing from the waters, shaking the chill water from himself, he quickly swam to the shore and wrung out his shirt as best he could.  
  
Zolaris wisely stayed perched but he was also rendered weak after a long laugh at his friend. Kohachan stared fiery daggers back up at Zolaris but soon got an idea of his own. He began to climb up the loose end of the vine as it dipped down from the branch it was wrapped around. Upon reaching the top, he calmly walked to the unsuspecting Zolaris and easily shoved him down into the water as well.  
  
The same scream coming from a shriller voice fell into the river and a whole new roar of laughter filled the air, this time joined by Kohachan. He slid down the vine, knowing Zolaris wouldn't have the nerve to strike back when the score was even.  
  
He met the very irritated Zolaris on the bank and quickly claimed back his pendent before helping him out of the water. Both were laughing by then, "What goes around comes around." Kohachan pointed out. Zolaris shrugged and ran a hand over his soaked silver hair, making sure it was still slicked back before unbuckling his belt and freeing his shirt.  
  
Tarawen bloomed into a full blush as the well-muscled warrior peeled off his shirt and grinned at her. She felt her heart stop under the dark blue eyes accompanied by the sly grin ad the fact the boy was shirtless. Kohachan restrained his own laugh and did the same. The thought of the sun warming his skin instead of staying in a cold, wet shirt was most appealing.  
  
He freed up his own belt and peeled of his shirt in two fluent movements. Setting the belt with all the items aside he then threw the soaked shirt aside with a wet smack on a river stone. The laughter of the children was ceased but Tarawen felt her throat close up at the sight of the TWO shirtless Sheikah.  
  
Stumbling and stuttering in absolute thoughtlessness, Tarawen passed both the boys to gather the three kids and escort them back. Kohachan shrugged to Zolaris and both of them set out their garments to dry, chuckling and remarking the look on Tarawen's face.  
  
Zolaris quit laughing. The feeling in the back of his neck returned after the antics. The power was growing again, only a little but it was on the attack once again. He was only glad it was staying in one area. Kohachan grew serious as well and looked toward Zolaris' point of interest though he could neither feel nor see anything of importance. Yet Zolaris would not let it go. Whatever it was, it was not something to be taken lightly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link almost felt the power of fighters descending into the pit. Wielding the glowing blade, he faced them, his eyes glowing white. Three fighters came at him from each side. Link planted one foot in the loose dirt and spun, pulling the blade with him. The light of the blade flickered and turned red with the spin attack. Instantly the fighters were stopped in their tracks. Their cloaks burned as all three were pushed away by the power of the sword.  
  
As Link stopped his spin, he shook the feeling of dizziness away and turned to find yet more opponents daring to challenge him. He performed the vertical slash, cutting one down and followed through by slicing another with the horizontal slash. How many more to go? The exits were guarded by two each while the pit then held at least a dozen waiting to attack him. All together or in teams, Link neither knew nor cared.  
  
Crystal's screamed of torment reached his ears. He gritted his teeth as yet another swell of rage intensified his power. The sword began to glow with green tinting among the silver. Link's hair slightly changed, growing more silver than blonde as he charged at his next opponents.  
  
One fighter kicked Link's blade aside only to meet Link's fist in the jaw. Blood pooled in the fighters' mouth as the man spat out a tooth and glared heatedly at Link.  
  
A sharp sting in Link's back brought the boys' attention around. The pain only served to create more strength. A sticky liquid fell down Link's back from his shoulder but he attacked back. Startling the fighter, Link grabbed the blood-bathed sword and turning it upon its owner. The fallen fighter kicked Link's legs out from under him and leaped to his own feet, drawing forth his fighting staff.  
  
Link rolled away as the end of the staff stabbed into the ground where Link's chest had been. Link pulled up his sword, slicing the staff in two as he jumped back to his feet and yelled as he went on the offensive once again. The fighter threw Link off his game by leaping back before pushing against the earth and charging straight at him.  
  
The fighter rammed a fist into Link's stomach but rather than flinching or doubling over, Link drew the sword and plunged it deep into the fighters back. The fighter fell with a sharp shriek of pain. A shriek to drown out Crystal's own cries of pain.  
  
From across the pit, a chain was thrown at Link. It coiled around Link's throat and pulled the Hylian to the ground as two other fighters pounced on him. Link defended himself as best he could as he kept his free hand to his throat trying to pull away the chain. One of the fighters hissing voices drifted to his ears.  
  
"This is . . ." The voice, low and venomous, was too close. It was hovering over Link.  
  
Link felt one blow to his chest stagger against his heart. The breath knocked out of him, he sprawled only momentarily, long enough for one of the fighters to kick the sword away.  
  
The source of the voice leaned toward Link's face and hissed, "The end!"  
  
Link opened his eyes once again, staring into the yellow eyes of the fighter. Reaching up one hand, he showed the chain was freed away. The fighter tried to pull away but was seized by Link's hand. Link squeezed the fighter's throat until it was crushed. The other fighter had backed away, thinking it was the end.  
  
He was in a fighting position once again as Link climbed a bit more slowly to his own feet. His eyes still blazed with malice as he looked around. Five fallen fighters were about the sands while another six were up and waiting to attack. He knew he wasn't going to make it out but he wanted to make as big a dent in their army as he could.  
  
He drew a deep breath and focused on his already raging flame of power. He didn't know if his body could take the taxing but he had to try!  
  
The flame responded almost sympathetically. It grew greatly as Link charged past the guards, forcing his way past them and into the corridor. Running down the hall, he was chased but never caught. The power within him was reaching its peak.  
  
He finally was above ground. There was still a horde of fighters all around on the surface, preparing for an attack, no doubt, but all were too stunned to react right away. Link made his final move. Calling upon every once of energy he had, he released it through his sword. Holding it there, he summoned up his own life energy to increase the power. Right before he lost all concentration, he released the power in a wave. His greatest attack granted to him by Gramps.  
  
Screams of surprise, pain, fear, and anger swarmed around him. He felt numb as all the power left him. The ground was destroyed under his feet. He fell to the ground but never felt the impact. He was falling much further than that, into unconsciousness. Even as the darkness loomed over and around him, one final, powerful voice loomed out to him, "You can never give up. Not while I am here."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Zolaris eyes shot open as he was forcefully pulled from his pleasant dream. He looked to Kohachan on the other side of the clearing in the sun. They both had been napping as they dried but the explosion of power could not be dismissed. Not to Zolaris who was acutely attuned to magic and power lingering in others.  
  
He grabbed up his dry shirt and threw the other shirt to Kohachan followed by the belt. Kohachan was awake with protest but on meeting Zolaris eyes, he shut up and quickly dressed. Something was amiss.  
  
Both boys began racing back to the village, needing to find and alert Toloran of the occurrence. Kohachan demanded an explanation as both took to the trees, leaping from one to the next.  
  
Zolaris explained hurriedly, "I felt a power growing in the distance just before our little bout but it was near to nothing to be concerned about at the moment. It came back. It came back and nearly well shocked me. It was a huge explosion of energy but it stayed in one place. That, I don't understand. You think Toloran will have an answer?" They parted to take different routes. Ducking a tree and quickly running up the rough trunk of the next, they both came to the tribe.  
  
Kohachan met up with Zolaris on the walkway on the jungle floor and said, "I don't know. He's been studying the map, after all. Well, it's a good time for this issue to arise, at least. We need to scope out the map as well." Zolaris nodded unsure of the "good time" as they both came unto the room where Toloran pointed out a certain area to Tarawen and her father.  
  
The leader nodded as Tarawen noticed the twosome's return. A blush flew onto her cheeks once again and she couldn't bear to look at them. Ignoring her, Zolaris crossed to Toloran and in their own language explained the happenings.  
  
Toloran's eyes narrowed at the news and he stabbed the knife he used to point out the location into the map. "Then it's settled, we attack tonight before anything else can happen against us. Tarawen, plan's slightly changed, you are staying here."  
  
Tarawen lost her blush and demanded why. Her father caught her arm but Toloran held her with a sharp glare. She shrank under the eyes once again and sat on the ground. Toloran nodded, satisfied, and motioned the others closer. They observed the map as Tarawen quietly left. Shifting to her fox form she determined that she was NOT going to be left out.  
  
Sneaking all the way to the Sheikah's quarters, she looked about for a way to go with them. "How" was another problem she would face all in due time. She knew they wouldn't bother with the cloaks. If nothing else, they'd work together and defeat any threats on the way. The point of the mission was to find the leader of the fighters, kill him, and rescue the captives. Hopefully, it would be enough to hold the fighters under control under the Kitsune once again.  
  
Finally, she sat on one of the cushions. Curling her tail around her paws in thought, she racked her brain for an answer. But none came. Instead, her thoughts wandered to the battle that would go on without her. She could see all three of the Sheikah fighting and no doubt each would get hurt. Perhaps mortally wounded?  
  
She shook her head furiously, knowing none would be so stupid as to go in unprepared. She sighed and laid down. If she was to find a way to go with them, it was clear she'd need her strength. Strength enough to at least stand under their reprimand.  
  
Sleep eased her from her worries but in the back of her mind, the image of Kohachan's blood came to mind. Nightmare tainted her sleep until she shivered in the sunlight. If only she could help him. If only . . .  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ I have nothing to say. Except that I liked that one. A struggle near the end but still quite vibrant.  
  
Hope you liked! This is my coming back chapter so a lot went into it. Be nice! Lol  
  
Till next time! 


	9. Answers

~ Disclaimer ~ I wish I owned Zelda. I wish I owned Zelda. I wish I owned Zelda *holds breath* . . . darn it.  
  
CrysSton16: Shadow Girl, you've kept us waiting long enough! Hurry and get to the chapter!  
  
Eh? When did you get here?  
  
CrysSton16: Just now. I heard you had a brainstorm or two . . .  
  
^__^ Heh, heh, heh. I love my job. Gah! I know this is going to be great!! *Runs around the room* This is going to be GREAT!! Warning: I may be so hasty that there might be a few more mistakes than usual . . .  
  
CrysSton16: *grabs up a trademark mallet* Target practice! *Chases authoress around the room* Weee! ^_^  
  
Wait. Before the chapter . . . *THWAK* OWWW!! CrysSton!! I said wait!! T_T That hurt . . .  
  
CrysSton16: *Hiding mallet* What? Oh, the dedications. Well, get on with it then.  
  
Ahem . . . The chapter dedications go out to the Primagen, FantasyGamer9, Dragonkiller, Angle1, Shadow Knight, hyliansage, and Jelie36. Thank you all!!  
  
CrysSton16: *flashes peace sign* I'll be here all day now.  
  
Good! *Grabs away mallet* We have a score to settle now . . .  
  
CrysSton16: 0_0 HELP!! *Runs away*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Answers ~  
  
She stared at the dark blurs before her. The torturers. The fighters. They were staggering now. What had happened? The earth shook, that she realized, but through the pain and questions, she could not see the obvious. Her blood was at her feet, threatening to make her slip. Not that it would matter. She was on her knees anyway as the questioners stood over her.  
  
The guard held the well-bloodied bamboo staff in his hands but looked at the walls, wondering, fearing they would close in as dust spilled from the ceiling. The translator leaned against the wall until finally the shudders dissipated. He commanded the guard to take Crystal away.  
  
He obeyed, easily dragging the barely conscious Crystal through the wall. He took her over his shoulder to carry her up the stairs. Of all her parts, it was her mind they wanted to know more about. It would do no good to have it scrambled from a heavy hit. There was something odd about her. A mystery for them to discover.  
  
Upon reaching the top level he stopped, the sight before him taking his attention away from any duty or preoccupation. Without any disregard, he dropped Crystal from his shoulder. The entire area was wiped black. Nothing, not tree or rubble was still standing within ten yards at the least. He leaned on his knees for support, trying to grasp what had happened.  
  
Unnoticed, others gathered around him from underground. On the borders of destruction, only a few halves of buildings were still on top of the ground. In the center of the destruction, there was the limp figure of the boy. He was the one, the same who had been in the pit not too long ago. He was the same who was seized along with the girl!  
  
With a low growl, the commander emerged from the underground section and quickly snapped more orders, "Summon the troops back from the east and west. Well, GO! The Kitsune will have heard that explosion, no doubt. They will come and we must be prepared." One of the younger ones ran to find a summoning horn, if there was any still in existence.  
  
With a deep breath, the leader began his walk toward the limp figure. "The boy will pay for this. He will suffer for each and every one of our warriors killed. Oh, yes, he will." He kicked the boy in all his anger, sending Link skidding across the charred ground but Link never uttered a word of protest or pain.  
  
"GET UP!!" He yelled at the young boy. So young, but so treacherous! He grabbed the boy's throat and easily lifted him of the ground. A pulse ran under his fingers, faint but still there. So, the boy was strong enough to survive. How could that be?!  
  
He snorted and tossed the kid to the ground near the stairs. "Take him, and the girl. He will suffer aright but perhaps she will suffer upon watching him. It is obvious that she won't break under pain." He walked back and looked down at the battered, bruised, bloodied girl. "If we can't break her by body, we will break her by heart to get to her mind." The guards nodded and took both the young ones.  
  
It would seem that their plan for the night attack was spoiled. Thanks to the boy, they'd have to do all they could just to defend themselves. NO! The mighty forces of the shadow fighters would not be fallen at the blade of one boy. One child! He would be punished. He would be shown their wrath. He would learn! They descended into the darkness, just as two white, gleaming eyes opened only a slit to look at each one of them before closing into rest once again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tarawen brightened quickly as an idea came to mind. Illusion! Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? But she couldn't go as any Kitsune. She would have to be one of the Sheikah. With the power of illusion, size and shape didn't matter.  
  
She grinned and thought of which one to become. There was really only one way to finds out. She knew that not all the Sheikah could go, or that was a possibility. They wouldn't leave their charge, her father, behind as all of his warriors were spread out. With a momentary image of both Kohachan and Zolaris, she quickly crossed them out with a bright blush.  
  
That left only one: The leader, Toloran. But could she pull off the personality of the responsible one? He was supposed to keep the other two in line most all the time though there was no doubt that that effort was not needed as it was six years ago when they were so young.  
  
She clenched a fist and decided to go through with it. The worst that could happen was if she were caught. Though that thought was not a pleasant one, she shook it out and began to chant the spell.  
  
As she chanted, she could feel the image come over her. Any who looked upon her, their eyes would be tricked to see the Sheikah leader standing or speaking before them. Ever their ears would b fooled to here the accent and depth of Toloran's voice. She looked at herself but saw herself as she was, not Toloran. She'd have to trust that the spell had worked.  
  
With a deep breath for courage, she walked away from the hut only to run straight into Kohachan. She drew up as much courage as she could and excused herself from him, avoiding the absolute surprise in his eyes followed by a sudden smirk that appeared across his face.  
  
Kohachan called after her, "Tarawen, knock it off. You aren't coming and that's final." Tarawen released the illusion though it made no difference to Kohachan as he could see right through the spell. She marched back to him, "You know, I have a bone to pick with you! WHY did you do that?"  
  
What?" He asked innocently. She grew red with pure rage and began shouting at him. He stood his ground trying to make his ears stop working. But it was no use. He took a deep breath and caught both her shoulders. She nearly bit her tongue as she was forced to look in his eyes.  
  
Without any hesitation pressed his lips against her. She slightly squeaked as well as she could but was soon silenced. Then wrapped her arms around him. Immediately she caught herself and shoved him away violently. Kohachan gave her a sly look before running off. She was left breathless and redder than she had ever been in her life.  
  
Realizing what had happened, her blush deepened, if that was possible, and she screamed with all her might, "KOHACHANNNN!!!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Zolaris looked to the sun, ignoring the mighty scream from behind him even as all the Kitsune grabbed their ears in agony. Nothing would affect him that evening. It was nearing dusk and the brightness of the sky was beginning to fade. When night fell and the moon was right, he knew it would happen. What would happen from it, he didn't know but it would be bad. Really bad.  
  
Decisively, he returned from the rooftop once again and went to Toloran. He was certain it would happen that night. He didn't want it to happen. Never did. But if he was in the right place at the right time . . . Perhaps it could be used it to their advantage.  
  
"Toloran!" He yelled. Even with his lighter voice than the leader, he still managed to turn the heads of the officials in the building. Toloran waved him off a second as he stared hard over the board where the pieces were set.  
  
Each piece was set in a strategic position. The game was almost won. In a sudden burst of anger, Zolaris slammed his fist into the middle of the board, knocking the pieces around and off the table, and looked to his leader, "It's happening tonight. I can't be here when it happens. You know I can't." Toloran rose and put his head beside Zolaris' ear, speaking quietly but sharply, "Calm yourself. You'll only make it worse.  
  
"Don't worry, I've taken into consideration the timings of tonight as well as the mission. From what you've told me, something major happened down there." He guided Zolaris out the door, apologizing to the others for his quick leave.  
  
He took Zolaris to a ledge looking at the coming sunset as he said, "From what Kohachan has told me, it could have been the Hylian, Link, who made that destructive swell of power and magic. I want you to go there. The fighters will try to act as a scab, gathering where the wound is.  
  
"Tonight I want you to go there and see what your . . . other self . . . will choose to do. This will further the cause of finding out more of this demon in you and it will be a staggering blow to the fighters, no?" Zolaris sunk his head down in absolute misery of the knowledge.  
  
He didn't care about going by himself. He wanted to do that. The knowledge that he also held a demon like Kohachan was disturbing enough. What was worse was while Kohachan held a firm grip on his demon, Zolaris' own demon would take complete control as the Hydra sword gathered all its power on the night of the full moon.  
  
Toloran left him to think things out, knowing full well that he wouldn't see the boy again, at least for that night. Zolaris ignored the sudden silence and aloneness that fell over him. He stared at the sun, burning red as it slowly sank. Kohachan quite suddenly made himself known, red from exertion in running and from whatever shameless act he had committed.  
  
Kohachan rested his hand on Zolaris silver hair in almost brotherly teasing as he tried to catch his breath again. Zolaris knocked him away, his irritation well formed as Kohachan leaned against the rail beside him, "You know, you never did ask for that spar I owe you."  
  
Zolaris shrugged indifferently, "I don't care anymore. You know it's happening tonight. Do you even remember what I'm talking about?" Kohachan's eyes darkened at the memory of his own dark side, all signs of merriment vanished, "Yes, I do. Your demon, I know very well."  
  
"So, what should I do? You have the same problem but you have a hold of it. Mine . . . takes all control. I don't even know what it does as it does it with my body! All you do is get a higher urge to kill. I'm not aloud to hold any urges, feelings, anything. I get trapped in a darkness I cannot escape." Kohachan nodded in understanding, "I found help in Hyrule. No, not Zelda. She never knew about it. It was my own secret. Well, mine as well as those who found out about it the hard way."  
  
Zolaris looked at the sun as it was nearing the horizon. Hours had passed but he wanted time to slow even more. Delay what was to happen, though he never could. He sighed heavily, his usually optimistic spirit subdued under the threat waiting for him. "How do I escape it? How can I trust it even?"  
  
"Has anyone died from it? Anyone who is actually good?"  
  
"Well, no. Homes were destroyed and cattle slaughtered before their time but no innocents . . . But still it is a demon and has to be vanquished or at least controlled!"  
  
Kohachan shook his head, "That isn't true, not completely. I needed my own demon, or else I would have been completely walked over. It was the spirit, the strength that held me up. I needed it until I was on my own two feet. You need yours and still do but you need it. A bit too much, though. If you fight for control over it rather than to kill it, perhaps you will gain that control you want. That is all I can say."  
  
Zolaris thought over the new information. Though he was somewhat confused about it, he could try the new approach. He stood up and nodded, "Thanks, Kohan. Don't worry, I'll get you for that spar later." Kohachan held out his hand as he too leaned off the rail.  
  
With a grin, Zolaris took Kohachan's forearm as Kohachan took his. "You are coming back, just realize that. If I have to drag you back myself, you are returning." Zolaris nodded, "I may need you to. That power I felt earlier, it didn't feel friendly. I have to go now. If I'm to get there in time, that is."  
  
Both looked to the setting sun before releasing their grips. Zolaris shrugged, "I shall return." Kohachan nodded as Zolaris calmly walked away, taking his time until he got out of the tribe area where he would make as close to the base as he could before it was time. At his side, the eyes of the hydra gleamed. Awaiting the moonlight, thirsty for justice . . .  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link was confused. Everytime he was knocked out, he never realized it. But he knew it was only his spirit he controlled. Unharmed and fully clothed with the gilded blade on his back, he looked at his hands. He was himself in spirit but why was he conscious of it?  
  
"Because it is time we met." Link spun around to see a glowing white figure in the darkness approaching him. It was small by distance but quickly growing as it drew nearer. "You've tapped into my power before and used it well. Well enough to please me, at any rate. But can you handle all of my power?"  
  
The figure was easily recognized by then. His voice was the same he had heard just as he blacked out. The voice telling him he could not give in. {But can the Fierce Deity read my thoughts?} "Yes. Call me Oni. That is what I am known as other than the Fierce Deity, though I am both."  
  
{Why am I here? What happened?} Link could already make out the . . . Oni's white eyes but then he could see that there indeed were pupils as well as bright, silver irises in his eyes. Oni shook his head, "Still the young, naïve kid. You wore my mask, thus bonding me to you. Myself as well as Darmani, Mikau, and the nameless Deku have become a part of you." Even as Oni named them off, each of the three appeared until they surrounded Link. They were the animate figures of the forms after performing the Elegy of Emptiness.  
  
Link looked at the battle scarred Goron to the once fallen Zora to the simple, small Deku. "See, Link, we are as we were before our spirits were sealed in the masks." Mikau said in a bubbling voice. "But . . . I don't understand. Your spirits were healed. You passed on. Why are you all here, inside me?" Darmani boomed out, "Though you healed us and well, I might add, we are still a part of you. This is our afterlife. Ho, do not worry, there are worse endings for a life."  
  
Link couldn't help but feel remorse. "Are you.trapped here? Until I die?" Oni spoke up even as the Deku tried to whistle and squeak a reply, "Stop being so foolish, Link. We are here, end of story. However, that is not the end of your story. We are only chapters in your story from Termina. You need us now. We are keeping you alive so you can help your friends on the outside." He grinned as the Deku squeaked its irritation at Oni.  
  
Link sighed, he still didn't understand and doubted he would. "Why am I here? Why can I see you now? It's been a month since I wore your masks. Why now?" Darmani crossed his huge arms over his scarred chest. "Because of the fight. Obviously, the Fierce Deity here is the strongest of us but even he was exhausted after the fight with Majora. We were also quieted after the challenges. You didn't need us so we were quiet. Now, your power is drained very badly. We are her to share energies until you gather enough of your energy back-"  
  
Oni quickly intercepted, "However, I won't let you wake up as you are. Kid, you are way too soft. I plan to take things into my own hands once again."  
  
"WHAT?!" Link suddenly snapped. Oni glared at him, "You wouldn't get the job done. Besides, there is a great power also growing. Even as we speak, that power is also making its way here. You would never survive a fight with it and a fight is exactly what it wants. I will match against it, though the fight will be a long one.  
  
"You, Link, will stay here in your own sub-conscious." Link fumed for a moment but then demanded, "You can't harm Crystal. If you've been with me this whole time, then I know you know about her. You can't harm her." Oni nodded, "Understood. You hold feelings for this girl. I will simply have to get some aid in that case. There should be time. But if there is to be enough, I will have to start now."  
  
Link watched as his own power grew. So, Oni was drawing upon Link's power. Was that really enough? Link couldn't feel any strain or pressure or even strength coming to him. He saw the flame that represented his power flaring into a pillar of pure power. A feat he could not have done alone. So, Oni was simply using Link's body much as Majora had used the Skull Kid.  
  
Oni grinned at Link, "Don't worry. I'm not that evil. We can still talk. Just think of whatever you want to tell me. I will hear you and will be able to reply . . . if I'm not too busy, of course. As in, don't distract me in a fight, got that?!" Link nodded but he still wasn't happy with the thought. Oni shrugged and vanished into nothing. Was that how Link appeared when he was conscious? Could they see him in his sleep? Could the others read his thoughts?  
  
He looked to each of them but none responded. He sat on the ground, if it was ground beneath his booted feet and was suddenly utterly bored. {Oni, what are you going to do?}  
  
{Enlist a swift aid to retrieve your lady.} The response came from all around him but with a greater power than just sound as Oni had spoken to him earlier. Link suddenly realized what Oni had said. Her grew red with both embarrassment and rage and suddenly yelled out, "She's not my lady! She's just a friend. Can you understand friend?" There was no response.  
  
"Okay, so he can't hear me like this." Link shrugged. He'd yell at Oni later. If later ever came. Mikau and Darmani both settled down as the Deku fell to the ground and bounced slightly. "So . . . what do you guys do down here all the time?" Darmani pounded one fist into the other, "Take orders from that high and mighty Fierce Deity."  
  
Mikau added smoothly despite his bubbled voice, "Well, that and jam out. Deku here dances, if you can call it dancing. Mostly Oni watches you. Especially when something is actually happening. He saw the Tyrant Wolf as you called it and saw the fighters. Mostly, he saw the guys you were fighting. Oh, he saw Gramps when you learned that totally awesome wave. He even had to aid in that last wicked performance." Mikau set the fish bones guitar in his lap as Darmani agreed, "He has been watching whatever you watched but only when he was interested. He wasn't interested in your lady but I think he doesn't care at all about your life. It's your fights that keeps him here."  
  
Link was fuming but then asked, "What do you mean by 'kept him here?'" Darmani looked at Link in surprise, his eyebrows raising up on his gray forehead as he stated with a shrug, "He could have let you died. But then he would have no body. Literally. Neither would we so I'm kind of glad he did stay with you."  
  
A memory suddenly came to Link, "Hey, what about my dreams. Can he see into them?" The Deku began to whistle an explanation but Mikau cut him off with a raised guitar, "Well, he was in one just recently. You probably remember cause he made it quite vivid. See, he can so long as there is no other force stopping him. Those flames? That was wicked cool but it could have claimed you and killed you. Oni didn't want that. None of us did."  
  
He tilted his head back in thought, "Well, he couldn't get you to wake up, even though he was able to under normal circumstances." Link folded his arms and suggested, "So the circumstances weren't normal. Then what was wrong?"  
  
Darmani laughed even as the Deku was slowly whistling in rage, sounding much like a steam pot, "He tried. Oh, he tried until he was driven to cursing every ancient and recent language that ever existed but still he couldn't get to you like he did the other night. There was a power closing him in here. It wanted you to die so it kept Oni back. Only just so but it did. Thank the Goddesses for angels, eh?"  
  
Link nodded as he remembered the experience when quite suddenly, the Deku went berserk. Mikau began to laugh as he used his guitar to hold off the attacking Deku. With a fit of bubbles, the Deku won his way past the guard and tackled the laughing Zora as Link began trying to pull the creature spirit off and then Darmani got into it as well with his huge hands pulling Mikau out from under the Deku. Thus ensued Link's first scuffle with friends who remembered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Oni couldn't help but grin as he realized Link was actually having fun. Perhaps that would keep him quiet in his head. A smart blow to the side of his head brought him to the issue at hand. The main leader of the fighters was staring him in the face. He glared straight back, not a sign of pain or fatigue marked his face as he had taken over Link's body.  
  
Unlike Link, though, Oni could understand the fighter's language. "Soldier, remind me. How do we teach lessons?" The guard complied, "We use the bamboo, Sir." The leader grinned, "Not the bamboo. This nuisance needs something a little more . . . convincing." The guard nodded and left to another underground chamber.  
  
Oni rolled his eyes. They expected that he would let them harm Link with the same attack Majora used? Ridiculous fools. He glanced over at the fellow occupants. There was only two. Well, two bodies but three were present whom he could not injure. One was Crystal with Navi within her, comforting and supporting her to the point that Oni could clearly see she was mostly in control. The other was the young stowaway, Matt.  
  
Matt was an interesting case. Was he disposable? Link was preoccupied and Oni wanted him to stay that way. He would have to presume the boy was to be left out of danger as well.  
  
The guard returned, snapping the whip. Oni turned to glare at the guard but was received with a scar across the cheek. Flames seared through his face drawing a groan from his throat. The leader laughed shortly until Oni glared at him with absolute rage. He stopped laughing but wielded the whip against Oni once again. Oni tore the black bond and grabbed the whip before it could land another blow.  
  
He grinned maliciously, licking the blood from his cheek, he began to change, becoming himself once again. He stretched to his full height, glad for the freedom he had only experienced once before. In the back of his mind, he could feel Link's alarm and thought to the Hylian, {Calm yourself. I told you not to distract me in a fight.}  
  
{Like you versus the shadow fighters is an actual fight.} Link stated drolly. Oni chuckled as he drew his sword {I suppose you're actually right on that Link.} Link noted the actual use of his name but stayed quiet as Oni went to work.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Zolaris was getting tired. Despite being tired, he was still full of energy. It was growing every second. He could feel it. More importantly, he could feel another power. It was not nearly as large as the previous explosion but it held the potential to be much greater. Zolaris felt the creature in him stirring. It wouldn't be long until he was taken over once again. He had to hurry before it could happen.  
  
Yet, even then he wouldn't know when he is taken over. For all he knew, he could suddenly wake up before he realized he fell asleep at dawn with destruction all around. Then they would blame him. They would always blame him.  
  
He knew he was the cause but he could never stop himself. He really couldn't help himself. But still they accused him and held him responsible. No, not all would point and cure him. Kohachan had been different. Kohachan had understood. Kohachan still understood.  
  
Even as he was remembering the events of his life, the moon was shining down in all its glory. Soon, Zolaris knew no more. The sword gleamed brilliantly before the blade became a silver spear of pure power. It seemed as though it could be a mere illusion but that was not so. In replace of the blade was pure power.  
  
The hilt changed only slightly. From where the shoulders of the Hydra would have been, just as the end of the hilt, two wings opened to offer even more protection. What was odd of the wings was they strikingly resembled crescent moons as the eyes were a continuous glow.  
  
The demon fed off the pure power and claimed Zolaris body for himself. His eyes sharply leered into the night, glowing black. He laughed loudly as he looked at the sword once again. "Ah, I've returned. So, the Mystical Moon Blade is back to full power. Yes, that would explain how I'm present for the time being. It's about time as well. Zolaris has bee looking for a way to control me. What a pity. Life would be so much easier if he would simply accept me as part of him. Well, time for someone to die." He leaped into the night.  
  
He came over the hill Zolaris had tried to cross. What he saw excited and intrigued him. It was a blackened crater. Obviously it was created by power well matching his own. From one of the holes in the ground, a glowing figure was coming out, carrying with him a young girl. What could this be? He grinned as he landed in the center of destruction and called to Oni.  
  
Oni sighed. He had wanted a bit more time. At least enough to call upon Andrake. But it seemed that chance was gone. He'd have to make a home delivery. Matt could wait so long as this new fighter with the rather impressive sword could just wait a few seconds. "Hold! I'll be with you momentarily. You can take care of them for amusement. I won't be but a second." Oni aimed his sword at the approaching mass of fighters. Demon Zolaris smiled and prepared his blade. Before the new adversary could attack anything, Oni vanished with a prism of light, taking Crystal with him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Andrake snorted as Katie paced the room, ranting throughout the long wait. How dare they cast her from her homeland! What would happen to her sweet pets? Where was the idiot responsible? She would give him a piece of her mind!  
  
Just as Andrake was about to lose his temper, the bright prism of light appeared in the center of the room. Katie quieted upon seeing it as a strong warrior stepped from it. Over his muscular shoulder was draped the girl, Crystal. Katie snorted but said sweetly, "Why, who are you?" But she was ignored as Oni set Crystal in one of the beds, making sure she slept well before turning upon the outraged Katie.  
  
Oni glared at her, he knew full well who this Katie was and he didn't like her one bit. With a swift motion, he brought the tip of his glowing blade to her mouth, "One more word, woman, and you will lack a tongue to utter. Andrake, I still have business elsewhere. Link tells you to take care of Crystal." Andrake nodded, only slightly imposed but greatly relieved as Katie remained silent.  
  
Without a second word or glance, Oni left the same way he arrived. Time to test his own strength. Even if he did have the island to worry about, he would at least be able to exercise somewhat. Indeed, he was going to enjoy this fight.  
  
~~~~~  
  
CrysSton16: Get back here, Shadow Girl!!!  
  
What? So I got you back! Now we're even!  
  
CrysSton16: I didn't get you that hard!! Now stand still!  
  
Oni: Knock it off! *Grabs mallet and turns it into dust*  
  
CrysSton16: M-m-my mallet!  
  
Oni! Umm . . . What are you doing here? Why . . . *thud*  
  
Oni: Great. Now the authoress is knocked out. Well, till next time. 


	10. Gods of the Moon

~ Disclaimer ~ If characters are this hard to make, I don't want Zelda!! Oh, I don't own it either . . .  
  
*Spins around in chair, hands behind head* Ideas! Give me an I. Give me a D. Give me an E. Give me an A. Then throw in an S. What do you get? Something I don't have! EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK!! *Keeps spinning*  
  
CrysSton16: @_@ Can you please stop that spinning. Put your hands on the keyboard and type already!  
  
Oni: Perhaps I can be of assistance. *Cuts chair in half without touching Shadow Girl*  
  
0_0 My favorite chair!! . . . Hey, an idea! ^_^ Oni's a genius! *Starts dancing around for joy*  
  
Oni: I know. Now get to work and finish this chapter!  
  
CrysSton16: She has to start if she is to finish. So, Tarawen is off hunting Kohachan. Oni is too proud and Shadow Girl . . . is dancing around from the latest idea. I'll have the honors of giving the dedications!  
  
Still CrysSton16: This chapter is dedicated to Shadow Knight (Who can NOT hurt Shadow Girl for that's our job), farmerboy (Who has a good story going), Jelie36 (The ever-questioning cheer person ^_^ Thanks a bunch!!), the Primagen (Who's character is on the rampage, basically), and Angle1 (Uh- oh. She's onto Kohan and Tara!)  
  
*Stops dancing* Oh very sorry for the long wait, guys, but writer's block is a very evil thing! On with the chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Gods of the Moon ~  
  
Demon Zolaris easily rid himself of the weak fighters. What? Were they supposed to be the entertainment? Pathetic. Though, there was a new pit in the center of the previously made one.  
  
The demon calmly cleaned the blade, which was glowing with hunger as he awaited the return of the glowing fighter. Yes, that one was different. He didn't belong so why had he been there? His weaker half, Zolaris, couldn't provide an answer either.  
  
But that girl . . . Toloran mentioned her. Didn't she posses a great ability? The ability to read the heart? Yes, she could prove useful. Two keys . . .  
  
The demon grinned as he looked to the moon. His thought went to the ancient legend.  
  
The ultimate blade.  
  
His destiny and the sister blade to the Hydra Sword. It was the Moon Blade as he held it under the full moon. It's power mixed with his own, this could be his chance. The girl being on the island, the moon's power beaming on a clear night.  
  
He would have just until sunrise. The first key would enable him to speak to the god. The second key would be the courage shown to honor the right to wield the blade. Yet, both keys would be sacrificed to open the gate. Yes, he would find the way to speak to them through the girl. But what of courage?  
  
He still needed that key. But there was no doubt, this was the night. His night! That key would make itself known soon.  
  
As though on cue, Oni returned. He had left the girl back at the tavern and hoped that other person, Matt, would be okay where he was. Link was also focused while the other three spirits had become dormant so as not to distract.  
  
Oni called to the demon as the creature smugly walked towards him. Meeting near the newest pit, Oni nodded towards it, "So, this is your handy-work? Not bad. Why are you here? Is this just something your other side goes through and you are stuck on the outside or are you on some sort of mission?"  
  
Zolaris' demon shrugged, "Part-way because I can't go back. Then again, no one can put me back till sunrise. But mostly, I came for my own personal mission."  
  
Oni nodded, he hadn't expected less, "Mind if I ask as to what this mission is?" Demon Zolaris held up two fingers, "I want two people, two keys. Then what I do with them is my own business." Link shifted uncomfortably with the thought.  
  
Link felt something wrong with the character before them. Usually, even a demon wasn't all evil, he recalled Impa telling him, just dangerously mischievous but this one was different. He had something to fight for. To kill for and he certainly didn't care who he had to take, so long as he gained what he wanted from it.  
  
Oni calmed Link, easily disregarding the thought. "Well, demon, when would you plan to go through with this plan of yours?" He shrugged, keeping the cruel grin on his face and said, "Tonight, as the glory of the full moon is at its best. Now, if you don't mind, I have business to take care of." And with that, the demon vanished into shadow.  
  
Link yelled at Oni only to remember that didn't work. Her tried again {Oni, we can't let him get away! He means to kill someone and that someone is on this island right now!} "I know, kid. Calm down. This guy, I'm going to keep tabs on. He has power. I felt his potential. He has awesome power." Was that fear Link felt coming from Oni? That was impossible! Yet . . . this demon was acting downright cocky to Oni. He must have something up his sleeves.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Demon Zolaris couldn't stop grinning. This was the night! The night he would meet his destiny! He could feel the key now. Like a rose among the weeds, he could feel her out. When he reached her, all he would need was the courageous one. Perhaps that fighter? He had shown great courage . . .  
  
The tavern was in sight on the silent, moonlit shoreline. A ship at bay was almost completely repaired but there was not a wake person to be found all around. That was somewhat disappointing. But even if he was spotted, nothing could stop him!  
  
With grace born of shadows, he easily came unto the room where the girl slept. He smiled as he looked down upon the sleeping figure, "Oh look a innocent girl ready for the taking!"  
  
Darn, she was damaged. Badly. He could feel her life but not nearly as strong or healthy as he needed her to be. That was no good. He needed a perfect key. Well, that was easily mended. He pulled the covers away from her body and saw the blood and bruises covering her. It was enough to make him flinch away from her.  
  
Reaching into Zolaris cloak, the demon drew forth a small vial of the miraculous potion, again it fascinated him as the red mixed with the odd purplish colors. He commanded the girl awake.  
  
Before she could open her eyes, a familiar crystal of light appeared in the room and Oni stepped from it. Wielding his sword, as always, he faced the demon, not quite understanding why the demon was looking over Crystal.  
  
Link's reaction was too strong to keep in, though. Translating into Oni's new form, Link shouted out at the demon, "Try it and taste my blade! No one shall touch Crystal!" Oni got him under control quickly and punished the boy for speaking out before confronting the demon once again, "It seems this girl is very important. Thus, I cannot allow you to take her. You will have to find another."  
  
Demon Zolaris shook his head and waggled a finger to correct Oni, "No, this girl is the one I seek. However, her being injured goes against my plans for her. If you will excuse me for a moment." With that, he uncorked the bottle and drained the contents into Crystal's half-parted lips.  
  
With the healing liquid flowing throughout Crystal, she woke up completely to find the strange being that was once Link as well as a creature she had not seen before crouching just near her. While he was humanoid, there was a strange and powerful force about him that made her shiver slightly.  
  
With a small frown, he held her chin in a firm hand and forced her to look him in the eye. Link was fighting for control but Oni easily smothered the Hylian's efforts, he was interested in what the demon was trying. Crystal couldn't break the gaze. With the demon's hand holding her chin, she couldn't turn away from him either.  
  
The demon laughed lowly at first as he guarded his thoughts and mind. An easy enough task to defend against any mind reader but even then, her power was trying to break his defenses and she didn't even realize she was doing it! It was the perfect power. The power he needed as a key.  
  
Taking the girl from the bed, the demon once again transferred into shadows, leaving behind one last message, "The time has come, the once forgotten power will be realized once again. And I will be the victor of the Moon Gods!"  
  
Link forced his will over Oni and charged after them, going through the near window, he began to run, using all the speed Oni had. Oni was surprised by Link's tenacity but was with the boy on this case, that demon had to be stopped. Whatever he planned, it was not well.  
  
However, there was a much easier way to travel and he summoned the crystal once again. On the way, Oni asked Link quietly, "Where do these people come from?" Link did not respond. Oni regarded Link for a moment but then shrugged off the seriousness of the matured child.  
  
They caught the demon standing in the same place as before, smirking at them as Crystal was set in a shallow area behind him, she seemed frozen as she curled against the wall. Zolaris glared at her until she was still once again. Oni felt power flowing into his blade until sparks of power slowly dripped from the edges of the glowing blade and drifted to the ground before fading away.  
  
{Link, calm yourself. We must not go into battle with you blinded by rage. Link!!} The Hylian took heed of the deity but only slightly. He released his hold on movement and gave Oni complete control once again. "Do you really want to die this night?" The demon asked.  
  
Oni set both hands on the hilt of his sword. The glow intensified and the power stopped dripping from it. "I have dueled Majora as well as countless powerful demons before. You cannot be any worse. I suggest you release the girl and leave. Now."  
  
Laughter began low from Zolaris throat but broke out, loud and cruel once again, "You would think so?" He raised his weapon against Oni, his smirk replaced by a look of total concentration "I have more power than you can imagine!" Oni shook his head, knowing the demon was underestimating him. His speed was easily as fast as what Link recalled of Andrake. Even faster over short distances. He hopped only slightly on his toes, proving he was lighter on his feet than one would have expected.  
  
Grinning with confidence, he called out to the demon, "Power means nothing if you cannot hit your opponent!" With that, he crouched only slightly before exploding with his own blinding speed to stop just behind the demon, "You will regret defying me. The girl is not to be taken!" With that, Oni let a testing blow. He swung his oddly designed blade to strike the demon in the back of his head by the flat of it.  
  
The result of the attack was half a surprise. The demon was thrown forward, almost losing his balance as stars burst before his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head fiercely while quietly hissing venomous curses. He turned to glare at Oni, "You will pay for that!" but Oni was simply taking Crystal in his arms, his blade set in the ground beside him.  
  
When he had Crystal easily cradled, he carried her to a shelter where Matt also was. Behind him, he heard a shout of challenge but ignored it for the girl's safety. That, at least, would make Link actually think about his actions rather than act without thought. The sheer power of that demon indeed was worrying Oni.  
  
He returned to the battlefield and pulled his sword free of the earth, flicking the slight amount of dirt away with a small shock of power, he wielded it against the demon. Demon Zolaris gave the back of his head one last rub before grinning at Oni and placing the tip of his blade against his shoulder.  
  
Oni cocked an eyebrow with surprise as the demon chucked lightly, "Where there is light . . . there is darkness. The Moon Blade will teach you your lesson once and for all!" With that, he allowed the power that was the blade to bite into his shoulder. It seemed to absorb his blood and he repeated it until there was a hand print sized scar across his chest.  
  
Oni narrowed his eyes as the power of the blade changed to gain a taint of red with the blood absorbed into it. "What is this? Zolaris weapon?"  
  
Demon Zolaris gave it a few testing swings as the hilt vibrated with pleasure in his hand. He grinned at Oni, "I guess you can say that. This blade came from the power of the moon and was merely disguised with the Hydra. It is the sister of the Dark Moon Blade. If you think this is power, just wait until I have both swords in my possession!"  
  
Link rolled his eyes and Oni had to agree with his skepticism, "You demons always did go over board with legends of weapons. Answer me this. What do you wish of Lady Crystal?"  
  
The demon scowled at him and set the blade tip to the earth as though to lean against it, "You don't get it, she is the key to open the gates!" Once again, Link had his say, "If it is her blood, you shant have a drop!" Oni mentally shocked Link into silence as the demon stood straight once again and answered him, "No, it is more then that, her death!"  
  
This time, Oni grew angry. He was beginning to understand the severity of the situation. The only time a sacrifice was used to open any gate was always to reveal or unlock something pure evil and meant for destruction. And in remembering Link's knowledge of Crystal's ability, he knew it could only be her to serve the demon's purpose. His eyes became pure white once again as he let his fighting spirit begin to take over as it did with Majora, "You most certainly shant have that."  
  
The demon ignored him and casually scratched his chin as he looked around, "But it can't be done here." Link called mentally to Oni {Can we take Crystal away? Perhaps hide her where this demon can't find her?} {No good. This demon has her scent, so to speak. He can not lose track of her even if he wanted.} The demon smirked and almost played with his blade, tracing small patterns in the air, he was spelling out death.  
  
Oni glared heatedly at the cocky demon {It's a fight this is coming to. But this demon is very strong, stronger now with that blade and that marking on his chest. He is bonded with the blade. Powers now are being shared between them. This can only end well if we waste time until sunrise. Then the demon will be driven into submission and the boy who is the body will be brought forth once again.}  
  
The demon took the glare as an acceptance to his challenge, "Very well then, if that is your decision, you are only ending your own life to fight me." Oni aimed his blade at the trap door as Crystal had awoken and was trying to see what was going on. The trap door set there quickly closed her in. With a surprised yelp, she began pounding on the door, demanding to be let out. Oni ignores Link's complaints and said to the demon, "Leave Crystal out of this. If only for now."  
  
The demon growled slightly as the poundings and shouts became distracting. He aimed one hand, palm open, to the trap door and the sounds were suddenly quieted. "Don't worry, I need her alive and well for now. She sleeps. I can't allow her to escape, after all."  
  
Link thought softly, as though to reach her, {Crystal . . .} Oni ignored Link and called out to settle the agreement, "Very well. This is how you want it, this is how it will be."  
  
The demon grinned wildly and stared at the shining moon, "Once, I have the two blades! I will be unstoppable!!" He laughed loud and long. Oni shuddered only slightly and allowed the power to dim from his blade as well as his eyes. He had to stall for as long as he could. "What is this gate you speak of?"  
  
Demon Zolaris thought only slightly of the odd question before smirking and saying, "This gate is in the lost Temple of the Moon Temples: The Temple of the Light Moon and the Temple of the Dark Moon. When I have Lady Crystal in my grasp, she will be one more step closer to opening the main gate! And with her death, the Moon Blade of light and the Moon blade of dark will combine into the Legendary God Blade!!!"  
  
Oni thought of all the old legends he could recall when Link grabbed hold of control once again, "You wish her demise . . . only for . . . power!? Evil!! I shall smite thee!" Oni crushed Link in the back of his mind, silencing the boy if only for a while. The demon thought nothing of the sudden outburst and returned coolly, "Fool, you are not powerful enough to fight me! Not as long as I have this blade."  
  
A plan to catch the demon off-guard coming to mind, Oni decided to try only a few small attacks first, "I will not stand by, useless, and let you have Crystal. NEVER!!" He let his own forceful words reverberate through him and sent the blade into a horizontal slash, sending a powerful disk of energy at the demon. Before seeing if that hit, he pulled the blade down and upward to throw yet another disk at him.  
  
With a small chuckle, the demon aimed his sword upward and an odd barrier surrounded him. Oni couldn't see the top of the barrier. It seemed to be made from the moon itself. The disks blipped out of existence upon touching the odd barrier of moonlight as the demon said softly, "Is that all you got? Foolish."  
  
Oni swallowed slightly but kept his gaze steadily on the demon's black eyes, "Interesting. You use a completely and perfectly defensive move rather than countering with your own attack. Are you trying to show off?" He looked at the demon, his eyes seeking into the very depths of Zolaris dark eyes to see the creature that was the demon, "You can only last as long as your charge, the one whom you rely on to survive. You don't have all night, after all. You cannot possibly complete the ritual in time. You will be silenced as the moon fades from its glory and the sun burns away the shadows once again.  
  
" Also, you can't possibly use the full power of that weapon. No mortal could before and neither can you even with a skilled warrior as your life support."  
  
Again, Zolaris waggled a finger and corrected Oni, "That is where you are wrong, I have complete control of the power of the blade that I hold! It is the power of the Light Moon God. Unlike Zolaris, he doesn't know how to unlock the true potential of this blade . . . but I can."  
  
He grinned, knowing he had won without even fighting. He went to the trap door where Crystal was kept but the doors refused to open before him. Oni held a firm grasp upon the door. He would not let the demon have what he needed quite so easily. The demon shot him a viscous glare and demanded, "Why do you still fight? Hand her over now! I will promise a quick death for you if you do."  
  
Oni laughed shortly, his own true power becoming more apparent, "You'll have to make me a better offer than that!" Zolaris grinned. Oni ended his laugh and glared suspiciously at Zolaris demon. The demon vanished but reappeared quickly with Crystal clutched in one hand by the collar of her shirt. He set the blade over her throat, it gleamed on her pale skin, making it turn white as well.  
  
Link was fortunately silent as Oni stood his ground. "Go ahead and kill her. She means nothing to me. You'll be doing me a favor as you cannot user her if she is already dead." He watched with satisfaction as the demon's eyes widened in surprise. He pulled his blade carefully away from her throat and closed his eyes only momentarily to deliver a clever comeback.  
  
He was just close enough for a surprise attack. Oni grinned in his own victory and dashed at the demon before the creature could react.  
  
He powered his sword and slashed the hand that held the moon blade clear off. He then grabbed Crystal with his free hand before leaping backwards and away from the shocked demon. The demon let out a shrill, in human scream as he held the stump of a wrist in his good hand, the moon blade having fallen to his feet. Oni slightly cursed himself for not grabbing the blade but sent Crystal away in her own transportation crystal.  
  
The demon bit his lip hard and subdued the pain of the wrist to look at Oni with absolute rage, "Clever move, but not clever enough!" He set his good hand flat against the wrist as the hand grasping the hilt of the Moon Blade burned away in shadows. Oni narrowed his eyes once again as he stated, "You cannot perform demon magic in the form you are in. That is impossible!"  
  
The demon grinned, seeing his next act would be held in high regard to his foe, "You would think so. But the power of the Moon God can do anything especially on the night of destiny!!! I will show you who the true master is!" He pulled the wrist away, a hand appearing as it once was, compete and uninjured.  
  
He calmly picked up the blade in his new hand and gripped it to test the fingers, "Ah, yes. That is better. Don't you see? I am like a god myself!!" The demon was pleased to see even a faint line of sweat trailing down Oni's temple "You are not powerful enough to stop me! Only the one with the same power can fight me!" He slightly frowned at the last thought but shook it off, knowing full well his opponent wouldn't . . . couldn't make any kind of appearance. He looked at Oni once more, "And you are not him!"  
  
For once in his existence, Oni indeed felt out-matched, though he wouldn't show it. He had to stall until sunrise. Just four more hours! But time had run out as the demon laughed loudly and began summoning the power of the moon once again. Oni took a deep breath and began pulling at his own power. The flames within him were slightly strained with the power disks as well as transporting everywhere. He was prepared . . . for his final fight.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know. EVIL CLIFFIE!!! Sorry, but this is where it wends for now. I promise, you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter (though it might seem like a long time if you're as into this as I am)  
  
Well, you want to see Oni's fate? Send in those reviews! I will accept any and all suggestions! In the meantime, I need a new chair . . .  
  
*Goes off to find a decent spiny chair*  
  
Till next time! 


	11. Can't Stop Sleeping Awake

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda. I own all my ideas and have friends to support me so that is all I need to fly. Care for a ride?  
  
*Glowing* Very sorry for the vacation I took but I did need to get my balance back. Everything was trying to crash. I admit, I did cheat on that last chapter. As in, it was acted out between a friend and myself then adapted to suit the chapter.  
  
Well, this one is purely of my own ideas changed only to the effect of the later chapters and the ultimate story line . . . the story line that is the backbone and base to the legend unfolding before our eyes.  
  
CrsSton16: Woah. Heh, she is really intent on this one. I'm going to stand back and watch.  
  
*Grins* Now, as for the dedications.  
  
Shadow Knight (I hold no grudge. Nor does Kohachan), Jelie36 (Well, nothing posted is ever pre-written. I make it up on the spot after a lot of thought and post it after polishing. Heh, Crystal is sleeping but I got a fair idea. Thank you anyway), Primagen (what is there for me to say to you that hasn't been said? Well, thank you for all the help you provide. Seriously, you are a life-saver), Dragonkiller (I'LL GET TO THAT!!! Yes, life gets hard for all, including me, but I won't give up! Stop chewing on every tiny detail, it is impossible to warp to the gates), Great Divide (Hola! I'm glad to see another reader. Thanks for your first review! ^_^), Angle1 (Have I shown a better side of myself? She has a tid-bit of the next work . . .)  
  
Now, enough talk. Let us get to the good part . . .  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Can't Stop Sleeping Awake ~  
  
Oni stared at the demon, knowing full well that the attack would come soon. Like a time bomb, he could feel the attack was coming soon. He braced himself, creating as good a defense as he could without it being noticed.  
  
Two yellow eyes peered through the foliage. Having arrived much earlier than the encounter between the two deities. The white one could be nothing less with the shining silver eyes as well as the war paint. But the other was so much different.  
  
Covered in black all except the pale skin and silver hair, this one held the glowing sword with no steel. Its blade made purely of radiating power. The yellow eyes saw the blade and wanted that power. Wanted it badly. He had crept closer ever so little at a time. Tension in the air between the two had built since they stopped talking.  
  
He crouched behind the black one but several yards away and behind a mostly toppled stone wall. The white one seemed only to stare at the dark one but never noticed him. He breathed heavily into his mask as the tension in the air crackled between the two. He would have to move fast and silently as well as at just the right moment . . .  
  
Oni finally felt the tension nap. The demon vanished only to appear only a foot behind Oni! Oni didn't miss a beat. He spun his grip on the handle of the sword and stabbed backward towards the demon but was met by the power of the sword. Unable to pierce the power that was the Light Moon Blade, he did all he could to hold off the opposing force. The demon smirked, "You can't possibly still think you can defeat me. Ludicrous."  
  
With only a charge of the Light Moon Blade, he threw Oni off and grinned widely even as the deity easily caught himself on his hands then back- flipped to his feet. The demon looked at the moon and set the tip of the powerful blade into the earth. He spoke only a few short words and his eyes, gleaming black with a small spot of light that was the full moon's reflection.  
  
Oni stood his ground and watched the attack unfold. A blue light seeped upward from the ground at first, bathing the demon's arms and shoulders in power before with a sudden shout of power from the demon, the slight power grew immensely into a ball of flaming blew erupting from the entire blade.  
  
Oni held up his sword and focused all the power he could into the cross of the blade as the blue power washed painfully over him. He could feel the energy drain from himself wherever that attack hit him. Namely, his shoulders and legs. He grunted slightly and tried to recover himself but found that to be a more challenging task than first expected.  
  
The fighter hugged the wall as best he could as the wave of power swept over him. A deadly beam of light, but the wall's shadow protected him. He looked at the blade of power with a new desire for it. If he could just claim that blade, none would stand before him. Then he could avenge his fallen comrades before crushing the Kitsune single-handed! Not to mention the red-head Sheikah . . .  
  
He grinned as his eyes gleamed. He stood up then as the demon had his back turned to the soon to be thief. He began to quietly tap his left toe on the ground while in a half crouch. The white deity seemed tired then. Real tires after receiving at least a bit of the attack. Yet there was no doubt that Oni knew the fighter was there. He suddenly called to the demon, "What do you plan to do if you cannot even perform the ritual this night? Why waste your power for naught in fighting me?"  
  
Demon Zolaris answered with a sneer, "Not that it is any of your business but I will destroy you this night so there will be none in my way for later. I found Crystal and she won't be leaving me again. With you out of the way, I can easily seek out the other one to open the door."  
  
Oni laughed loudly at that and said casually, "And what if I told you that you need more than just that?" He smirked contentedly as the demon cocked an eyebrow in concern then continued, "I'm the Fierce Deity, used to every legend and lore known for several thousand years. You think the legend of the God Blade went without my knowing of it? No.  
  
"To unlock the gate, you must have the courage to face the Dark Moon God as well as the power, or the ability, to talk to the Light Moon God. Do the two traits of courage and power sound familiar to you?" The demon's eye twitched in irritation as he yelled in an odd screech, "Yes! It is a coincidental relation to the Triforce. So what?"  
  
Oni shook his head, "For a big and bad demon, you need to study up some more. The third part of the Triforce also plays a roll. The Triforce of Wisdom. One must also hold the third key that is the wisdom to speak to the two Gods in the unlearned tongue. Then and only then will the gates open . . . if they haven't already been opened."  
  
The demon snorted, "As if I'm to believe that. No. Time for talk is over, Deity. Now, die!" He raised the sword upward and the wind circled the flaming blade. The wind picked up but only in front of the blade's aim. Only around Oni. The howl of the wind deafened the telltale tapping of a foot as the fighter was getting ready for his own attack.  
  
Oni felt his tunic whip around his thighs at the suddenly high pressure of the wind. He growled and planted himself to the ground better, sending three more rapid disks at the demon. These struck as the demon's wind drew them to him but they were only enough to annoy him further.  
  
The wind began dragging Oni forward until the ground crumbled before him, unable to stop him any further. With a roar, the demon lifted the blade upward. With the sword went the wind and with the wind went Oni.  
  
A look of pure victory filled the demon's black eyes as he chanted the spell that was the true attack. Shining in the blade, several dozen light streaks went against the cyclone and struck into, around, and through Oni. Oni bit his tongue as each strike hurt like the hell-fire Link had felt.  
  
Cutting through the wind, the shining slices of power created enough tiny vacuums to suck the skin apart, tearing rather than cutting into Oni's skin. As soon as the true attack was over, Oni fell limp to the ground. Limp, but well awake and aware.  
  
The demon grinned at his fallen foe but then realized in the dead silence, an odd tapping in the air. He cocked his ears to realize it was coming from behind him. He turned to find a black clad fighter with a length of belt flowing behind him spring lightly into the air and land running.  
  
Confused to no end, the demon didn't react as the fighter dashed past him, forcibly ripping the hilt of the blade from the demon's hand. Demon Zolaris realized what had happened and slowly turned to find the fighter stopping with a skid in the dirt, holding the hilt to one side, the glow of the non-metal blade flowing behind him a few seconds after the dash.  
  
Oni grinned as he closed his eyes. At least that was a fair distraction. The fighter shouted in triumph as he felt the power of the blade grow through his arm, making it stronger then all through his body. Nothing seemed impossible. The demon yawned in annoyance as the fighter swung the blade like a toy then performed expert moves with it, testing it's speed and weight. His own speed was increased while he felt lighter on his feet.  
  
Stepping toward the fighter as well as Oni, the demon said, "You've had your prank. Now, return that blade or die a very painful death." The fighter laughed loudly and shook his head. There was no way he would give up the newly acquired power.  
  
The demon sighed, the night was going to be rougher than he thought. He spoke quietly, speaking in a language Oni barely made out and the fighter couldn't understand. The eyes of the Hydra began to glow red with malevolence.  
  
From all around, the shadows closed in on the blade until it did seem to be solid. The fighter, unafraid of the parlor tricks, attacked the demon but the weight of the blade was suddenly too much for him.  
  
Stopping in his tracks from confusion, he felt the blade being pulled to the ground. The tip touched the ground but then the light of the blade reflected across the hilt, over the crescent moons, and up the sinuous necks of the Hydra, taking on that form.  
  
Soon, the power was a fog of pure light rearing over the fighter, eyes glittering red as each of the three heads growled in anger. The left head held the fighter's gaze as the right head looked to Oni with a hungry leer. The center head looked to Demon Zolaris and nodded, closing it's eyes in submission as the demon crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
The hydra spirit cocked each head and opened each mouth in anticipation as they swung their attention back to the false wielder. As one, they descended into the fighter, going into his eyes and to his mind.  
  
The fighter screamed even as the light of the blade vanished with the descending serpent. Even when the dull hilt fell to the ground, the spirit did not pull away. The false wielder would be punished for daring to touch the sacred sword.  
  
Demon Zolaris knew this would take some time but seeing what was going on inside the foolish thief would be somewhat interesting. He calmly picked up the fallen hilt and easily brushed the sand away.  
  
The light had gone out, into the spirit of the hydra thus into the fighter but it would return eventually. He looked at the unseeing eyes of the fighter and set his hand on the person's forehead and closed his own eyes as an image was coming to mind.  
  
From the distance, a trap door was opening ever so slightly. After a peak around, the figure crawled from the underground tunnel. With a quick exclamation of surprise upon seeing the three in the middle of the destruction, the figure darted behind the very wall the fighter had been behind.  
  
Glad all was quiet, the figure retreated once again but only to the trap door once again. A voice spoke softly as the figure picked up a young girl. "Don't worry, Crystal. Nothing will harm you this night. Not if I have a say in it." He lifted Crystal onto his back, letting her legs over his hips and her arms drape over his chest, he began a gentle run toward the jungle.  
  
Eyes closed, Demon Zolaris did not see the slight movement of the shadows. He only saw the image playing in the fighter's head, where there was no escape. The fighter stood over a barren wasteland. Not even a burnt bush to hide behind as a roar caused the ground to tremble beneath him. Voices whispered promises of pain and suffering. Decay and death.  
  
Forgetting the technique of shadow dash, the fighter screamed in terror at the next roar and began to run. Behind him, leathery wings beat the dull gray sky. The breath of the serpent beast seemed just on the fighters' neck and he continued to run with all his strength.  
  
His heart felt as though it would burst. The sound of the creature was coming closer. His legs burned from effort but he wouldn't stop. The landscape passed under him but never changes. A dry desert of cracked dirt all around for as far as he could see. The voices never left him, tormenting him with images of his clan and family burning, wilting, dying before his eyes.  
  
Tears began to fall down his cheeks as his knees buckled and he fell. The voices stopped, chased away by their master. All was quiet except for the sound of the swooping wings. The creature roared a deafening sound that caused the fighters blood to freeze in his pulsing veins.  
  
There was a final shudder as the wings folded along the spiny dorsal of the creature. Three great heads commanded respect and attention. Tears staining his bare face, the fighter looked up at the creature. The eyes of the center head held him in a iron grasp. He looked into the eyes and tears flowed free as he saw faces.  
  
Again and again, a face was shown to him. Each face belonged to a person dead. Kitsune of every different shade from black to gray to white. Young, old, grown males, mothers, children, all of them he helped to kill. Each came back to him and each announced him guilty before the beast judge before him.  
  
The fighter cried to the hydra, crying for forgiveness. The left head reared back in rage, eyes flashing red it suddenly spoke to him in a harsh voice. Stones grinding together could have matched the enraged rumble, "How many have cried to you for mercy? How many times have you ignored their voices and slain them for pleasure? How many have you killed before they could ask for life? Babies not even born, their blood stains your hands! We see that all too clearly."  
  
The fighter felt a great fear over him under the Hydra's rage but, when he raised his hands to bury his face in shame, they were indeed covered in blood. Blood from old matted his palms and climbed up his arms even as new bright red blood dripped from his fingers.  
  
He trembled and his breath came quick as he looked up at the Hydra, new tears coursed his cheeks as the left head spoke, "Not all is lost. You regret and that fairs well for you." The fighter was speechless for the jump rising in his throat. This voice was different, musical and pleasant.  
  
Finally the center head spoke with neutrality, "Justice must be done. The spirits of the lost one's ask for it, the ones left behind to mourn cry for it, and I demand it!" the wings of the hydra flared open as it reared onto its back legs.  
  
Ghosts flew from the spans of the wings, catching the fighter's arms and legs as he jumped back, they drew him, kicking and screaming toward the Hydra's chest. Smothered against it, he felt a fire burning from the scales but it eventually faded. Eventually, everything faded.  
  
The fighter collapsed. His body falling under the demon's hands and breaking the connection. Demon Zolaris regarded the blade for a moment in confusion. Why the lecture? Wasn't it supposed to terrorize then destroy the fighter?  
  
Like a mist, the light seeped from the fighter's dead body and returned to the blade, creating the length of it once again. The eyes of the hydra were for some reason unexplained changed into a hint of blue among the silver. Gripping the hilt, the power of the blade was the same yet not nearly as exciting to wield as before. Why?  
  
He regarded the weapon for a moment longer before realizing something was different. Not only was the sky turning pale and the stars fading, someone was missing! He turned around to see the trap door hanging wide open. He cursed loudly and vanished to reappear next to the pit.  
  
It was empty. Where the two had been was obvious but they both were gone. He hadn't released his sleeping spell so she couldn't have gotten away on her own. It had to have been the boy. He must have woken up and carried her away.  
  
With a string of several colorful and sharp curse he knew, he looked around to see only one set of footprints running toward the jungle. It was to boy. The girl had been barefoot.  
  
He glared at the trail even as the sky was gaining shades of light. One hour left until daybreak. The nightmare had lasted a long time . . . He shrugged it off and started after the runaways.  
  
Unable to determine how far they got, he couldn't go to them via shadow walk. He had to find the way the hard way, follow them and kill the boy. The jungle was his home while he had no idea where he was going. An all too simple task to hunt down the child. It was only a race against time.  
  
Matt continued to jog, having lost his shirt and vest to the fighters, he wore the same attire Link had been provided but had claimed his boots as well as a dark dagger from near the wall before taking off with Crystal. The girl was breathing strong and her pulse was healthy. Why wouldn't she wake up?  
  
Sounds behind him boded danger to him. He stopped and listened. A nearly silent sound but the hunter was being hasty and a bit clumsy, or else he couldn't help but make noise by an injury . . .  
  
He looked around for any kind of cover. Anything to hide Crystal away in. There! It was near the stream where it was much narrower and flowed faster down a hill. He adjusted Crystal on his back and jogged with her to the thick trees.  
  
One of them had had water flowing under it and managed to become hollow under the tree while the roots formed a dome of a shelter. He carefully set her in, feeling himself lighten up after setting the burden aside then stacked more brush and cover around her small shelter, fully shielding her from glancing eyes.  
  
The sound of the hunter was closer then. A branch creaked under his weight while predawn was windless. Matt smirked slightly, her knew the hunter was no fox person like those who inhabited the island. Nor was he anyone he knew for they all were surely either unacknowledged to his whereabouts except for Crystal or she was the only one who cared to search for him . . .  
  
Before he could think more of it, he turned to find the demon string at him eye-level. With a surprised yelp, he stepped backward and fell to the ground. The demon stood his full height and stared hatefully at the boy, "Where is the girl?" His voice was low and rough, hardly audible even to Matt's good ears.  
  
He looked around and shrugged, daring a quick innocent grin to the demon. Demon Zolaris felt his eye twitch with unwanted irritation. He set the power blade of the sword too close to Matt's bare chest for comfort but the boy didn't flinch away. The demon wasn't going to kill him until he knew where Crystal was for some reason.  
  
He used this to his advantage, daring to lean up and eventually stand. The blade was pulled away but at his confident grin, he received a boot to the head and was sent flying backward into the tree Crystal hid under. He cried out loudly as the round trunk knocked the air from his lungs. He ell to the ground, unable to catch himself for fatigue and poor health while being held captive, he fell to his knees and to his chest.  
  
The demon didn't take his time with the boy. Bounding over to him, Demon Zolaris landed on the boys' back, possibly breaking a few ribs as the kid sucked in breath through clenched teeth and groaned in agony. Satisfied at the sound of suffering, he knelt near the kid's head, "Tell me where you put her. I know you took the girl, boy. I will promise a quick death for you if you do."  
  
When had Matt heard that before? He tried to think and remembered listening to them from the trap door. What had the other guy said? Ah! He chuckled and opened one eye to look at the demon, "You'll have to give me a better offer than that." He kind of hoped it was correct.  
  
Sure enough, the demon reacted accordingly. He grabbed Matt by the back of the neck and pulled the boy up. Holding him up, he asked the kid, "Well, will you change your mind?" The very top of the mountain was crowned with the golden rays of the sun.  
  
Matt held his arms to the hand behind his head, trying to make the demon let go but it was futile. The demon shook him slightly but still Matt remained quiet. Finally, the demon squeezed Matt's neck until a satisfying pop was heard. Matt took a small gasp but fell silent, his arms falling to his sides limply, the demon grinned in satisfaction when a feeling within him pulled him under.  
  
As the sun was breaching the horizon and the moon set under the mountain, the Light Moon Blade returned to its disguise as the normal Hydra blade. Demon Zolaris was quieted and Zolaris himself blinked rapidly to clear his thoughts. What had he been doing?  
  
He looked down at himself to see flecks of blood on his uniform, the blade was coated with it but more importantly, his arm was extended and holding a boy by the neck. He gasped and set the kid down but he fell forward.  
  
"Oh, no. This cannot be. This has never happened before. What . . . have I . . ." Zolaris fell to his knees on the stone ground. The bright sun filled the sky making it paler and paler blue. The stars slowly faded into the blue dawn but every thought in Zolaris mind was still dark. It was bad enough when he woke up to find a destroyed home or stolen goods. But murder? He couldn't go back. Not after this. Killing an innocent boy no less!  
  
In anger, he pounded the ground with his fist until and couldn't keep himself. He asked aloud, "Why did I do this? What could have happened that I would do this?"  
  
"Nothing." A voice answered calmly. He looked up to see the shining brown eyes of the boy who he thought to be dead. The boy was fingering the back of his neck but grinning widely at his own act. Zolaris eyes widened and mouth fell agape as the kid laughed out loud, "Man, you are the first one to fall for that opossum trick! But thanks for cracking my neck. Feels better now!" He continued laughing as Zolaris was rendered speechless.  
  
"Um . . . what did I miss?" Crystal stood by the makeshift shelter rubbing a bit of sleep from her eyes then, after seeing the two, was even more confused. Matt got to his feet a bit slowly, a hand going to his tender ribs and he went to Crystal saying good-naturedly, "Nothing at all, just a bit of rough-housing and a very bad nightmare. Now, let's get out of here."  
  
Zolaris whispered amen to that and followed the two out of the jungle.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did ya think? Awe, Shadow Knight, you know I wouldn't kill your character . . . yet. *Whistles innocently*  
  
Anyway, this actually took two days to make but is still a sit down and type kind of thing. First night I got home from vacation real late then went to bed in the a.m. cause I couldn't very well see anymore! OK, that's my rave.  
  
^_^ More reviews please? My E-mail box is hungry for them . . .  
  
Till next time! 


	12. And Life Goes On

~ Disclaimer ~ Aright, I don't own it. There! I said it. Now let us just move on with life.  
  
^_^;; I just wrote an itty bitty chapter and am drowned with reviews. This is great! Thank you, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Well, with reviews comes questions but those are answered in the chapter if you look closely.  
  
CrysSton16: *wearing Lens of Truth* Where are the answers? I don't see them . . .  
  
-_-;; Smart aleck. Well, on with the dedications! I hope no one minds but these will be done individually ^_^  
  
OK, so FantasyGamer9 is changed to C] 20W3. That can take some getting used to. As I said, all answers will come. -_^  
  
Angle1, this isn't too soon, is it? I'll take a couple of days on this so even the end isn't spoilt or whatever.  
  
Dragonkiller, you aren't mad at me? I really don't like to yell at people but don't like dumb questions either. So glad you stayed ^_^ Even if you do reek horrible vengeance.  
  
Jelie 36, yes, the fighter is dead. Even his soul is taken so, yeah, he is no longer in existence. That is one of the few questions I don't mean to answer in the story.  
  
Great Divide, you have another name? ^_^;; And how the heck do you know that I am an artist?!? *Is kinda scared and quickly moves to the next review*  
  
SunMoonKnight, can't help but like that name. =^_^= Well, even before the full moon, one must take into account the other opponent. Hmm.what will happen on the night of a new moon? Muahahahaa!  
  
Farmerboy, HEY! Did you update? Huh huh huh? I like your story but my computer is acting stupid again *pouts* Anyway, there must be one more review ^_^  
  
Wait . . . That is all? But . . . Where is Shadow Knight? I'm gonna hurt him if he doesn't see the last chapter before I update this one! Maybe Kohachan can do that for me, though.  
  
. . . . . HA! I knew it! He did review . . . later. OK, I'm obligated to dedicate the chapter to him as well. Good to have you back, Shadow Knight! *Gives a salute Marines style*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ And Life Goes On ~  
  
Toloran ignored the sounds of valuables breaking as he looked to the rising sun. Breathing in deeply, he calmed himself. It was not yet time, after all, for destiny to run its course. At least the night was over and everyone was still alive. Everyone who was supposed to live, anyway. This he could feel without having to see for himself.  
  
Never before had the sun's healing rays felt so good as it melted the ice- like fear that had gripped Toloran through the night. That and the major headache acquired by the "love-birds" antics.  
  
Speak of the devil, Kohachan jumped up to the plank, never minding the ladder and half ran, half stumbled across the walk, laughing like a maniac and yelling in fear at the same time.  
  
Toloran sighed as his headache reached another peak but he knew that was not over. Sure enough, Tarawen, eyes glittering in her rage as well as fun in chasing the Sheikah, wielded a heavy, well-decorated pot over her head as she easily leapt the five feet to the ground level walk and began chasing him once again "Get back here!"  
  
With a deft snatch and firm grip, Toloran snatched the vase out of her hands and she came to a halt to glare at him, her rage renewed at the interruption. He began walking away with it before she could reprimand him. She should know better than to throw her father's ancient inheritance at her temporary opponent.  
  
"Kohachan, you still aren't getting away! I'll make you pay for thaaaat!!" She continued her run after him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Oni had returned to Link's subconscious. The Hylian was asleep. Oni looked at Link for a moment, realizing how exhausting it must have been to try and take over Oni's command. He sighed and relaxed in the shadows, leaving against an invisible wall, he let the unconscious Link return to normal and fell asleep.  
  
Yet, even in sleep, his mind was restless.  
  
The Moon God Blade. How long has it been since he learned the legend? He remembered the legend of the Temple that resided in the power of the moon. It could only be opened by three sacrifices. Each representing a Triforce piece without being the bearer of the piece.  
  
Crystal . . . Power. Her ability to see the soul. It was a wonder that she did not look past Link's memories to see him as well as the other three mask spirits residing in Link's mind. She was one sacrifice but who were the other two? If he could figure it out, Link could stop it before it began.  
  
He focused on the second Triforce piece, Courage. If it wasn't Link, since he bore that piece, then who could it be. That young girl, Cait, did show promise but she was a mostly meek girl. Not Andrake. He hadn't even gotten involved yet. But the boy who Cait came with . . . he was the same who saved Crystal. If he was still alive, could it have been him? Possibly.  
  
That left one last element. The Triforce of Wisdom. One would think Crystal bore wisdom but it is her gift that resides in her being that gives her what wisdom she has. The only clue he held was the one of Wisdom could speak in an unlearned tongue. A language he or she had never seen before yet could speak and understand upon being exposed to it.  
  
Oni set a hand to his forehead, all this was giving him a headache. If that Darmani played his drums that night . . . Oni was too tired to even give out threats. Link would wake up eventually, Oni didn't need to worry about it. But when he gained enough strength, he would tell Link of what he discovered.  
  
But there were two last pieces to the giant puzzle. The swords. The Light Moon Blade, its powers awakened on the night of a full moon, and the Dark Moon Glade, its powers awakened on the night of a new moon. Zolaris was the owner of the Light Moon Blade, entrusted to the Sheikah race.  
  
Speaking of which, the blade had enhanced the demon's powers. Was that why there wasn't a hint of Zolaris within him? Even then, if they were to fight once more, could the demon be killed to free Zolaris? Even then, neither Oni nor Link were the ones to do it. It had to be the wielder of the Dark Moon Blade.  
  
Who was that?! And how could the wielder be found before the thirty days till the next full moon? The ship would need to sail soon. They had to go back to the place where the legend originated. They needed to go to the Sheikah's homeland. Wherever that was. Yet, taking the Sheikah with them was not unmanageable.  
  
Leave Katie and Andrake, Oni did not care but he would have to bring all three Sheikah in order to get the coordinates right. Link could talk to Kohachan easily. Zolaris' spirit of rebellion would be broken for a while. It was Toloran that could be difficult to come to an arrangement with . . .  
  
He finally decided to rest but yet another though disturbed him. The gates. Legend had it that when both blades were united within the gates and the proper spell was spoken by the One of Wisdom, then the blades could be brought together.  
  
The other two of Courage and Power would be sacrificed to open the light and dark gates. Courage for the dark, Power for the light. It made only slight sense but the fact remained that those special individuals would be killed.  
  
Finally, Oni banished any more irritating questions to contemplate and closed his eyes to rest. That was when it could be heard. A sound deep in the shadows where the other three were staying dormant until then. A soft, sharp tune. The plucking of fish boned on the guitar. Then the sound born of softly tapping a drum. Finally, the slight whistle picked up into a loud but low note. The three were playing their cursed instruments!  
  
"SILENCE!!" He roared at the shadows. The three jumped at the order but the sounds stopped, followed by noisy complaining. Oni sent a death glare to the shadows, the origins of the muttering until they too shut up.  
  
All was peaceful once again. Oni smiled slightly and let his mind rest once again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Matt continued to lead the gang as Crystal aided his steps and Zolaris, shaken from his near case of murder, looked around, daggers in hands.  
  
He wouldn't be drawing the Hydra blade for a long time. Not for until he knew it was safe. He would have to tell Toloran of what happened. Not to mention Kohachan. But how would his childhood friends treat him if they knew of the close call?  
  
Navi took over as Crystal was too tired, she glared at Matt and groaned, "Exactly, where are we going? Do you even know anymore? That tree looks familiar. Hey, are you listening to me?!" Matt looked to her, eyes shaded by weariness and he answered, "If you know a shortcut, why don't you lead?"  
  
Navi bristled and pursed her lips in annoyance, "Maybe I will! We can get out of here faster that way! You're as useless as Link in a maze, you know that?" She stood in front of him only to face a wall of trees, vines, and bushes with no possible way through. She felt her eye twitch until Zolaris started laughing.  
  
Whirling around on him, eyes flashing with fury, she was about to reprimand him when he was just behind her, an amused gleam in his eye as he silenced her with a finger to her lips. It worked. Navi shut up real quick as he said, "We should join my friends then. The Kitsune. They are the good side of this war, after all. Though, I do believe the war is over."  
  
Zolaris shrugged as Matt nodded with a slight grin, slight cause his face still hurt from the fight a couple hours ago. Navi stayed quiet then even as Zolaris began to walk away, nodding in the direction they would be going.  
  
As Navi followed behind, neither Matt nor Zolaris noticed as she was caught by strong arms from behind, silenced and pulled away before making one more sound. Three voices slightly snickered in the bushes as they dragged the squirming Navi away.  
  
Matt rubbed the back of his head, wishing it would stop throbbing. He had hit that tree harder than he thought. At least his neck wasn't so stiff anymore. He was lucky, though, and knew it. Had his neck cracked a second time, that would have been bone cracking.  
  
He chuckled nervously at the thought, catching Zolaris' attention once again. Without turning, Zolaris asked him what was so funny. Matt shrugged, hanging both hands behind his head he said, "Oh, just that I almost did die back there. That was crazy, really. Not that my life has never been threatened before but that was a close call!"  
  
Zolaris slightly hung his head but quickly hid his shame and said conversationally, "You were brave back there. How did you know the sun would get rid of the demon?" Matt felt a bit of sweat bead and not because of the humid jungle.  
  
He laughed nervously but said loudly enough, "Well, when you come from as many places as I have, you just know these things. I know plenty of demons! After all, the saying goes, know yourself, know your enemy and you hold the key to victory!"  
  
Zolaris chuckled. He kept on chuckling at the confident lie that Matt demanded why. When his chuckles became giggles after pure fear, Matt joined with him until the odd spell wore off. Zolaris looked back at Matt, "Kid, you're okay. You know that? Keep up that attitude and you will fit in well where we are going. Just don't let anyone . . . out-fox you, neh?"  
  
He laughed slightly at his own joke but stopped as something was missing. He grew serious, his eyes lost the amused gleam as he pondered aloud, "Where did the girl go?" Matt turned around, noticing it was quite peaceful. Sure enough, she was gone. "What the heck?!" Matt ran back the way they had come, ignoring Zolaris warning not to get separated.  
  
With a sigh of frustration, he began after the youth when a hand grabbed at his shoulder and quietly whispered into his ears. Zolaris grinned in understanding and followed the warrior into the shadowed brush, his laughter echoing behind him accompanied by that of his "kidnappers".  
  
~~~~~  
  
Toloran walked the boards for long minutes at a time. How long would it take for Zolaris to get back? He knew the Kitsune were already planning their festival to rejoice the defeat of over three-fourths the fighter's population.  
  
True, the Kitsune aided with those numbers, having seen foolish lines of fighters marching to the main base. Easy target practice for the quick- eyed Kitsune archers and even easier prey to hunt down after being surprised.  
  
Now that that whole mess was over, all that remained was the regrouping. Kohachan was staying put if only because Tarawen blocked off his escapes.  
  
For the first time since yesterday evening, Toloran chuckled. He could still hear Kohachan's pleading apology as he was facing the fiery tempered princess but he always would escape before blade, arrow, or flying cooking pot could scar him.  
  
Kohachan appeared again. He walked to Toloran, sweat pouring down his face and matting his red hair as he collapsed near Toloran, "Any ideas for me to get away this time?" Toloran laughed again and said, "Kohachan, this is just like six years ago when you left. You got yourself out of these messes back then. Why can't you get out of them now?"  
  
Kohachan gave him a death glare and said darkly, "One word, old friend: speed. She's gotten faster! Do you know that last cooking iron brushed my hair? Not to mention it left a real big hole in the wall it hit. Well, true that did get her in trouble and gave me the opportunity to escape but- " he was cut off by the enraged war cry of the enraged princess.  
  
With a small yelp, he scrambled to his feet and began running once again. Toloran had to step in, at least a little. Standing full front in the walkway, he undid the clip holding the cloak around him and set it aside, revealing once again the protective, skin-tight suite he wore underneath the cloak.  
  
Tarawen stopped only because she couldn't get past the tall Sheikah without shifting to fox form. Her eyes burned with rage as she stared at the Sheikah leader, a large book clutched in one hand and an elegant dagger in the other. Toloran held out a hand and twitched the fingers, asking silently for her to hand over one item. She held glared at him but gave him the book.  
  
He nodded and stepped aside, "Just don't harm him permanently, got it?" Tarawen snarled, "He doesn't need all his hair. I'm going to cut some off. That's all . . . " She continued her hunt. Toloran shook his head. There was no way Kohachan would let her cut his hair. Then again, there was no way she would let herself cut it. However, Toloran easily predicted a swollen something or other in the near future.  
  
He shrugged as his mind returned to the problem at hand. Zolaris. He picked up his cloak and decided to go off to find the fellow Sheikah. More than likely, a band of clever Kitsune had found them and were playing harmless tricks. It was always a possibility, after all. Not a probability, but a possibility was good enough. He could hope his nightmare was over for at least thirty days more.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link finally began to wake up. He felt a warm, soft surface around him. He slowly sat up, shaking his head in confusion of what had happened. He could see easily and was no longer inside his own mind. What had happened to Oni?  
  
He closed his eyes again and tried to think of the deity. In the back of his mind, he could feel Oni sound asleep and completely exhausted. Then Link felt it. Every single part of his body ached.  
  
Clenching his teeth, he tried to move but failed. Taking one arm, he slowly began trying to push himself up into a sitting position but failed miserably. He groaned from the effort and realized even his magic was completely diminished. "Oni, what did you do to me?" he asked silently, knowing full well that Oni would not reply.  
  
Silently cursing, Link tried again. Trying to ignore the fact that it felt his arm could pop off at any moment, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Groaning from the new pain, he realized his other arm would not respond. He wondered if his legs would forgive him for letting Oni take over.  
  
His back, at least, felt better for the cool breeze blowing on it. It was then that he realized he was back to wearing the black pants alone. Slowly, he dragged one bare foot under himself as best he could. His leg shook, but he dragged the other one closer as well then pushed himself to balance in a crouched position.  
  
"Okay, just one push. That is all I ask. One push to get off the ground." He gave that one heave, got one inch before his legs collapsed then sprawled backward, gasping at the new pain he felt.  
  
"Bad . . . bad idea. Okay, plan B. What is plan B? Dang it, the one time Navi would be useful . . ." A large, black bird cried overhead. Oddly enough, it sounded dark and ominous rather than the cheery songs of the tropical birds hiding in the trees. He thought of the bird picking at his bones and tried again, this time using his sword nearby as leverage to get up.  
  
Tottering on his slightly shaking knees, he used the long sword as a walking stick of sorts and slowly started toward the jungle once again as the sun seemed to make the shadows of the green foliage steamy. He walked through the sauna of a forest ever so slowly and was soon engulfed in the mist.  
  
Sweat sticking to his entire torso and pouring down his forehead, he continued through, leaning heavily on the sword hilt, he muttered of every little thing that was bad had happened to him and swore up and down that things couldn't get worse. Yet, it somehow did.  
  
The next step he took sent him falling into yet another pit. Exactly like the one he was captured in the first time. Time passed in odd silence before the air in and around the pit shook with a roar of pain and rage. It was made clear that the Hero of Time was having a very bad day.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Matt was beginning to panic. He had turned his back on the silver-haired Sheikah for only a moment. Where had he gone?! Tracking back and forth in the same area, there was neither sign nor scent of him to be found.  
  
"Sheikah, this isn't funny anymore! Crystal!! Where are you two! GUYS!!" He continued shouting until the Kitsune nearby both covered their ears in agony but held their breaths to keep from laughing aloud. Zolaris among them, he began his old tricks of magic once more, his odd sense of humor coming into play. Whispering a few words in the middle of Matt's next bellow, he blew on his open palm and sent an illusion of flame floating towards Matt.  
  
Matt turned at the wrong time. Running straight into the illusion, Matt shrieked shrilly and fell backwards onto his rump. Getting up as the flame grew ten times as large, Matt ran away as the flame gave chase.  
  
Zolaris chased Matt only for a while through the jungle. One Kitsune fell over and onto Zolaris breaking concentration but as Matt ran through the jungle, all five characters laughed until their sides ached, each recalling and re-enacting Matt's scream and terror on his face.  
  
In the distance, a roar from a young boy's voice sounded. Each of them silenced mid-laugh, they all ran to see what the scream had been about. Leaping stone and tree trunk, all five came around one of the pits.  
  
Among the pile of sticks and leaves, a figure, bloodied and hurt with a sword beside the injured hand. One tore his gaze away and began whispering prayers of safe passage to the after life. The other three Kitsune followed through but Zolaris wasn't so sure this was a death just yet.  
  
Pursing his lips in concentration, he set one hand palm forward to the fallen person and chanted just slightly, closing his eyes in concentration. Yes, there was life still very much present. He called the praying Kitsune to help him as he followed the net walls to the rope above. The figure inside was badly injured so they couldn't just spring the trap and jerk him up. This was a delicate situation.  
  
He grabbed hold of the four corner ropes and began pulling it upwards. The Kitsune also grabbed on and it was a suddenly easy task to haul up both the boy and his weapon. The four Kitsune held tight as Zolaris used the Hydra blade to cut through the magic ropes and free the boy.  
  
"Aright, let's hurry. This kid needs help and fast. His ears are like mine so he isn't a fighter. Must be one of the hostages taken after Matt." He managed Link onto his back and all five of them started double speed to the tribe, completely forgetting about Matt.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kohachan slumped miserably in his hammock. Did Tarawen have to be so vengeful? He lovingly cradled the ice pack to his slightly swollen cheek where her fist must have been imprinted. But still . . . it was worth the pain to see her that surprised.  
  
He leaned his head back and crossed his ankles comfortably as the dull ache was subsiding to the freezing touch of the ice. Quite suddenly, the long lost, silver-haired Sheikah barreled into the room, bearing an unconscious blonde boy with him. "Kohachan, move. I need to use that hammock to help him."  
  
"What?! Nuh-uh. I'm not moving. Use a potion. We won't need the emergency supply now that the war is pretty much over. The Kitsune are planning a celebration in honor of the event." Zolaris glared at him but Kohachan shot him a glare accompanied with a scowl until Zolaris snorted, Fine. I'll set him on the floor but if his back comes out of place, you're to blame. Also, I will use one of your potions. The normal kind."  
  
"WHAT?! No way! Use the tropical kind! You know I can't stand those!" Zolaris grinned, "I know" Kohachan clenched his fist and shook it at the younger Sheikah but sighed, "Whatever. I'll be leaving soon anyway. Dang it, it won't stop throbbing!" He pressed the ice to his cheek a bit harder.  
  
Zolaris paused in his digging for a good red potion when he stopped and looked up at Kohachan. Shaking a finger at the man, he suddenly waved it off, "We will talk later. Ah-HAH!" He pulled the vial out victoriously then returned to Link's side, uncorking it.  
  
Kohachan hummed slightly as Zolaris ordered a nearby Kitsune for a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth. The Kitsune darted off to comply as Link began to stir. Zolaris shushed the boy and made him stay still as the heat of the healing potion eased the stiffness and soreness from his muscles.  
  
Link blinked in confusion. His sight blurred but he saw silver hair over dark eyes set in slightly tanned skin. He glared then and said, "You won't win demon, I will fight you as long as I draw breath!" the wave of exhaustion took Link as Zolaris blinked in confusion. Kohachan laughed slightly, "Zolaris, you look like your demon, I suppose. Link probably got in that condition from fighting."  
  
"Link. So that is his name. Well, I healed him so that should make amends, right?"  
  
"Yeah, just like letting me get beat up amends your humiliating Tarawen at the stream."  
  
"OK, her punching you. I'm going to guess that is what happened. Well, that was for something of your own doing, I'll wager."  
  
Kohachan shrugged and kept humming as Zolaris bit his tongue off. "Dang it all!" Kohachan slightly jumped, his ice spilling to the floor. He growled at the accident then glared wearily at Zolaris, "What is wrong now?"  
  
Zolaris hung his head, "I forgot about the other kid. The one who saved Crystal. Crystal should be in the city and being well off right now. But . . ." Kohachan laughed at his friend's forgetfulness as an image of a very lost Matt came to mind. "Well, Zolaris, go after him. I'll watch Link for now. What you come back to supply wise, well, you'll have to wait to find out."  
  
Zolaris stood, shooting looks of hate at Kohachan, "Touch my things and die, Kohachan."  
  
"After you, Zolaris. After you." He closed his eyes and relaxed, the throb of pain finally subsiding enough for him to rest.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*Five hours, two sodas, and three cinnamon gum sticks later* YES!! Another one bites the dust! I'm done with the chapter! Woo-Hoo!!  
  
So, what did you think of that one? Should Link finally catch a break? Heh, this is getting a bit out of hand with Link never catching a break . . .  
  
OK, it is 1:10 a.m. so, yeah. GOOD NIGHT WORLD! lol  
  
Till next time! 


	13. Trips, Dips, and Swigs

~ Disclaimer ~ Why do I even bother with this? I don't own Zelda. Should I scrawl it again? ^_^  
  
Kohachan: Rats. Shadow Knight returned. I was hoping to use a new attack . . .  
  
0_0 = ^_^ KOHACHAN! *Does a flying leap at him* Welcome back!!  
  
Kohachan: @_@ I was . . . wondering why you are up so late.  
  
Oh, just insomnia. Why are you concerned?  
  
Kohachan: *Sigh* Shadow Girl, what am I to do with you?  
  
^_^ Nothing at all! Oh, well! On with the dedications then new chapter!  
  
Jelie36 (You should know I can't help it and I'm not killing myself.), Dragonkiller (It is the silent ones people must fear *evil grin*), Shadow Knight  
  
Kohachan: Yes, I do dare. *Smirks* Care to accept the dare?  
  
Behave yourself, Kohachan. You just got back . . . Now, where was I?  
  
Kohachan: Angle1 *Grins* Why feel sorry for me? Oh, well. At least I have a fan.  
  
Now then . . . the last of the Mohikans (jk), farmerboy. (Oh, I think everyone will love this one. If they love insanity on a hyped up insomnia spree! ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Trips, Dips, and Swigs ~  
  
Smells of fresh baked breads and exotic fruits filled the air. A feast was being set if not a full-out celebration. Kohachan could smell each one and they all made his mouth water. However, with the youth to look after, he stayed in the room and in his hammock. Turned out, if he didn't find trouble, it found him.  
  
Three familiar kits poked their heads in the doorway of the Sheikah's quarters. The girl slightly giggled as she saw Kohachan staring at the ceiling, his mind elsewhere. The two young boys shushed her and all three slipped in, supposedly unnoticed. Kohachan grinned when they could not see. What could the kits be up to this time?  
  
The red head looked up at the single thick rope that held the foot end of the net, which held the Sheikah, but perhaps it was better not to do permanent damage. The girl saw the open supplies lying around and the kid on the ground. He seemed to be recovering from wounds.  
  
She grinned and slipped over to the boy as the other two Kitsune checked the supplies. Kohachan silently began to move. When the boy didn't stir, she picked up his limp hand then let it drop to the floor again. With a thought, she picked it up again and held the arm over the boy's face then let it drop again.  
  
Link snorted as his arm slapped his nose and mouth. His eyes flashed open and he looked to the figure of a girl above him. Only seeing her face, he swore to himself that it was Navi. It was like her to wake him up in such a way!  
  
Following through with the gag, he threw his covers off and onto her, tumbling her over, he managed to capture her in the blanket. Immediately, two other figures only slightly shorter than him tackled him to the other side of the room.  
  
He yelled as teeth sunk into his forearm. One of the figures was plucked off of him but the biting one refused to give up. Link yelped again, trying to push the forehead of the biter away but it only increased the pressure of the bite.  
  
Three sharp words boomed in the room then a choking sound as the biter was grabbed by the back of his neck and forced to let go. Link held his freed arm close to him. Several teeth marks in pale red marked his arm but no tooth broke through.  
  
Link finally looked up to see none other than Kohachan holding the biter by his neck and the other by his tunic hem. The young girl, a pretty blonde girl with white-ish fur held onto Kohachan, a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
Kohachan pushed the kits toward the door but all three paused and looked hurtfully back at Kohachan. It was obvious they wanted to say. With a wave of his hand, he asked them to leave and turned back to gather the scattered items together. Altogether, they stuck their tongues out at him and spat "Nyaahhh".  
  
Kohachan whipped his head to glare at them but they only grinned innocently. Kohachan sighed deeply and began rolling up one sleeve and casually walking toward them.  
  
With equal shrieks, all three. Kohachan laughed merrily as the three became foxes and blurred out of sight down the walk. "Oiy kalahar. He, nine mellonas . . ." He straightened the sleeve and glanced at Link, "So, how is it you find yourself here?"  
  
Link glared sleepily at the Sheikah until Kohachan waved his hands in defense, "I was just asking! I heard you were captured by the fighters yet you are here." Link blinked and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah that's right. Well . . . everything was chaotic. I don't want to remember!" Link threw himself back onto the padding on the floor.  
  
A very slight padding.  
  
Kohachan winced as Link's head thumped solidly on the mostly flat pillow. Biting back curses, Link sat back up, furiously rubbing the injured spot on his head. Kohachan shook his head in sorrow yet grinned in amusement. "Very well. Take a deep breath, perhaps that will aid your foul mood."  
  
With a final rub, he took a beep breath then sighed. The smell of fresh bread and fruits permeated the air causing the little annoyances in Link to slip away. He closed his eyes and hummed softly, ridding himself of the last of his irritations.  
  
Kohan grinned slightly seeing the Hero of Time finally with a moment of relaxed peace. He turned from the items and addressed Link, "Do you know what became of the fighter? The one first seen whom I fought?"  
  
Link opened one eye to regard Kohachan's seriousness then leaned forward on his knees, "Oni fought Demon Zolaris for a bit and I recall seeing that fighter for a short while but when I woke up in the clearing, I only found the fighter's life-less body."  
  
Kohachan nodded, "Then we have little to be unhappy about." He grinned wider, his eyes sparkling in merriment as he got up and started for the door, "Get dressed, young Hero. We have a nice big day ahead of us." Link nodded as Kohachan left then looked to the bright clothes left for him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Now, where had Tarawen gone? Kohachan wandered around even as two more young kits went to see Link and even one adult Kitsune. Kohachan sighed but didn't turn back. Link could either try to stand the sudden scrutiny or he could tell them off himself.  
  
In the meantime, it was long due that Kohachan got himself in trouble with either the princess or Zolaris again. Though that thought didn't sound right to him, he decided to go through with some act or another once again.  
  
The pain was completely gone from his cheek, after all and he was able to escape Tarawen's dagger swings. Heh, even the fast Kitsune wasn't fast enough . . .  
  
He was forced to stop as his mindless wanderings brought him running into another Kitsune. "Aii. Vahal, vahal" Kohachan bowed and fervently spoke his apologies until he saw whom it was he was bowing to.  
  
Tarawen glared at him. At their feet was fresh bread broken in half with crumbs surrounding the two halves. Kohachan winced inside. He wanted to get into intentional trouble. Not this!  
  
She growled in her throat, "Well, are you going to apologize?" Kohachan bristled, why did he let this Kitsune in particular get on his nerves so badly? "I already apologized! Twice!" Tarawen's eyes gleamed with an old irritation yet to be sated.  
  
Kohachan groaned and jumped clear over her head, landing in yet another sprint. Yep, morning exercise! Tarawen, as always, gave chase but now that all the other Kitsune warriors have returned, the tribe had a bit more hustle and bustle than usual.  
  
Quickly enough, Kohachan slipped through the crowd, as he was used to doing in Hyrule market as Tarawen fell behind then lost him completely.  
  
He breathed deeply, trying to force more air into his lungs before finally taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and started toward the cooking fires and bakery.  
  
He's get back at Tarawen and give her a decent reason to hunt him down later. He owed her that much, anyway. She had been bored to tears the past six years. Bored and stressed out. Even if it was at his expense, Kohachan was glad she was having fun at last.  
  
Taking up a small cloth offered by one of the serving Kits, he selected a few rare delicacies for himself and Link. At the advice of the kit who chose them, he also picked up a couple fish.  
  
With his load of three fruits, two fish, and one loaf of bread, Kohachan turned and started back toward the room, knowing full well that Tarawen either wouldn't search for him there, or would let him off the hook for the moment.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link stayed under the cover and swore up and down that he was not leaving that room looking the way he did. Upon close inspection of the light green/gray sleeveless vest trimmed in gold, he realized the scars left from old fights were showing off. Not only was it of odd, pale colors, it was sleeveless and didn't even close over his chest completely.  
  
Not only that but the pants and shoes provided were of the same design. The pants were mostly of the same color of the vest. Green/gray but with the exception that around his waist, he was to tie a belt like cloth that was gold and fell half down his thigh.  
  
Then there were the shoes. Instead of boots, like he wanted, he was given small slipper style shoes that closed over his foot that that was it. They clung at his heel and over his foot, showing his ankle under the pant leg.  
  
He snorted and said aloud when no one was listening at the entrance, "Whoever made this outfit has a sick sense of humor." Quite suddenly, the thought of no one listening was proven terribly wrong. Carrying an armful of food, Kohachan returned with a bit of cooked fish in his mouth.  
  
Kohachan quickly swallowed and said, "Well, if you don't like it, you can go without. But that wouldn't be too wise, now would it? Meeting the leader of this tribe in your birthday suit." Link blushed furiously as the bold Sheikah grinned at his embarrassment.  
  
"In other news, you may be silent but your eyes speak loud and clear." He set the food on the floor, claiming one of the bright fruit for himself before Link nearly well pounced on it, grabbed the fish, and tore into it, nodding in thanks. Kohachan nodded in return that bit into the succulent fruit, never minding his inadvertently luring Link out of hiding. The boy's pale skin really didn't go with the outfit but oh well.  
  
Link realized the same thing almost at the same moment then, taking the skewered fish with him, dove under the cover as well, throwing the blanket completely over himself and continued eating the well-cooked fish.  
  
Kohachan shrugged and licked with lip, not letting any of the sweet, tart juice escape. "Well, Link. You have a choice. Wear the smelly, loathed, torn pants you came in or wear that. It is at least alike to the outfits some young Kitsune will wear around here. The men that is, of course."  
  
With a snort, Link shrugged. He would give the ultimate answer eventually. For the moment, there was only one thing he wanted to settle. And that was the emptiness of his stomach. Holding only a stick and bones, Link crawled, taking his cover with him back to the food and sat near it.  
  
Completely wrapped but with his head exposed, he set the bones and stick on the cloth and took up the loaf of bread. Breaking it in two, it was soft and warm inside. With a big grin, his mouth already watering from the fragrance of it, Link bit into it. Ahhh, it was warm, soft, and even sweet with the honey spread over it.  
  
He swallowed and asked the Sheikah, "Are you sure I'm not dead and that this isn't another version of Heaven?"  
  
"Neh? Another version?" Kohachan looked down at the boy, his fruit nibbled down to a quarter left. Link shrugged the question off, the covers falling away as well.  
  
Ignoring this, he bit into the bread again. Not a single sensation of the bread was lost from the pause. He sighed in content and took his time with the remaining chunk of bread even as Kohachan claimed his half before the Hylian strayed to it.  
  
"Link, you have me curious now. What do you mean another version of Heaven?" Link licked his fingers as the last of his share of bread seemed to vanish then looked to Kohachan, "I saw Heaven before. I was joking, though. I know I'm not dead but still, this is like Heaven." Kohachan nodded carefully, knowing full well that the fight he went through must have knocked something loose in the boy's head.  
  
Simultaneously, two heads appeared in the doorway. Both were young men of Kitsune. One had shining red hair and the other shining silver but both were a bit messy, as though they had just woke up. Kohachan jumped to his feat, swallowed the mouthful he had been chewing, and heartily greeted them both.  
  
Next to Zolaris, these two Kitsune were simply grand to get into mischief with, as Kohachan remembered from his youth. Kohachan laughed and joked with them as Link was confused enough, one could nearly see the question marks over his head.  
  
After a bit, the silver haired Kitsune pointed Link out and asked a couple of questions. Kohachan introduced them just before pulling the boy up and dragging him out the door to meet more Kitsune.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Matt had to admit. This was the end. Lost out in the middle of who knows where, he had somehow come across a swamp. HOW was well beyond him considering the lush forest that abruptly gave way to the smelly marshes of the black watered swamp.  
  
Staying close to the tree line, he still ended up losing his footing and falling into the waters every once in a while. Yet every once in a wile was often enough. By the time the noon sun was on high, he was covered in black mud.  
  
Finally he yelled his frustrations, "Is this some kind of perk to be a hero?! You get to be the butt end of every misfortune!?! Then I don't wanna play hero!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs just before taking one more step past a knee high shrub and plunging straight down into a waist high swamp pit.  
  
"Gaahhh!!" The water was cold as death and the mud he eventually landed in immediately sucked his boot into them. He reached forward and grabbed two firm hang holds on the next patch of sickly brown reeds and began pulling himself out.  
  
Much to his surprise, this mud didn't let him go so easily. The blades of grass that was the shrubs slightly cut into his palms, the sudden shock of stinging forced him to let go.  
  
The mud pulled him down until his stomach was half-submerged. Panic began to rise in Matt as the icy mud crawled into his boots and began pulling him down ever so slowly.  
  
In such a situation, there was only one thing to do. One last, desperate measure. Matt took a deep breath.  
  
"HEELLLPPPP!!!!" He cried even louder than before. Several birds of various variety took to wing from his yell but no one answered his call. Matt suddenly giggled as the icy water was felt at his ribs. Somehow, fear was choking the giggles out of him.  
  
He slapped himself and tried again, "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY!!!! HEEELLLLPPPP MEEEEE!!!!!!" Again no answer. None except the anticipating cry of a black bird slowly circling overhead.  
  
Matt giggled some more as his eye twitched from stress. He knew the problem then. He should have known the problem from the beginning. His silver dragon medallion. He had given it to that one boy, Link. And never got it back before that fighter had captured him.  
  
Not ten minutes after parting with the medallion had misfortune held back for a good ten years perhaps gained up on him all at once. But still, the indignity! He was not to be given a proper burial in a graveyard or even a burial at sea. He was given an improper burial . . . in swamp water.  
  
"No! I will not be taken under!!" He grabbed at the marshes with bloodied hands. Again the cuts already set in his hands screamed with pain but yelling from both agony and effort, he pulled himself up.  
  
He managed to pull himself free up to the waist before the marsh roots gave way and he was sent back, sinking this time up to his armpits. His eyes bulged with shock of both the icy touch and the new terror of his imminent death, he felt the water still climbing higher and giggled just faintly before whimpering.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Zolaris had heard the yells. He knew the voice was the boys but where the heck had it come from?! With an angry snort, Zolaris left the place where he had left the kid a long time ago. It was obvious that the boy had stupidly wandered further away.  
  
"MAAATTT!!!!" He yelled, casting his voice through the trees toward where the earlier shouts had sounded. His voice was blocked by another, even more desperate shout. Snapping his jaw shut, Zolaris took off sprinting and jumping in the direction the cry had come from. But that sound, it was from the swamps.  
  
How in the name of Din had the boy been stupid enough to go to the swamp? If Zolaris knew the answer to that mystery, he would be content to retire from the rescue. He clenched his fist against the thought and kept up his pressing pace.  
  
Even running as fast as he could, it took time to get to the swamplands. The yelling had sounded only once more before being cut off quite suddenly. It could be too late.  
  
One more leap and then he stopped on the ground, holding perfectly still and mentally willed his feet to stop skidding. The swamplands lay before him. He searched the ground, his pulse thundering in his ears and his breath coming in deep gasps until he saw a funny looking bit of marsh.  
  
Getting up from his squatting position, he trotted to the bush that was moving to find a black, mud-covered hand desperately waving about in the air. Yet the well-submerged figure was too far out for him to reach from safety. One step closer, and he would be caught as well!  
  
Growling in frustration, he took off back into the jungle until he found a fir bunch of semi-thick vines. He leaped into the air above them and, drawing the Hydra Blade, sliced through vines and fell with them. Grabbing them up, he pulled them along with him back to the swamp, the vines dragging behind.  
  
Amazingly, they only became taught at the edge of the swamp, giving Zolaris a good five feet extra length. He pulled fiercely on the length until he was sure it would not give any more.  
  
He tied it once around his waist, loosing a fair two feet in length from it and tied a firm knot that was not about to slip. With a deep breath, he dove headfirst into the water.  
  
Wrapping his arms around the still figure, he turned around. Careful not to touch the sucking mud at the bottom, he pulled fiercely on the vine, pulling them both to the surface. The mud had the boy deep, though. Zolaris yearly yelled with the effort to pull the kid loose. With a mighty heave, the kid came free and Zolaris quickly pulled them both above the icy water.  
  
They were not out of trouble yet. Matt was neither moving nor breathing. With rising panic, Zolaris threw the kid toward the shore then hauled himself out. After cutting the vines free with a small boot knife, Zolaris pulled the kid to firm, semi-dry ground and started trying to revive him.  
  
Smelling salts did not work. Heck, they were soaked anyway. He tried shaking Matt to no avail. One more technique came to mind but Zolaris loathed think of that one. At last one final technique came to mind. Hopefully, it would work.  
  
He placed both hand firmly over Matt's chest and steadying himself on his knees, began pushing hard on the boy's chest.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Panic beginning to rise in him, Zolaris tried again, counting the pushes. Nothing. "Dang it all, wake up!" He tried again. He set his ear against Matt's chest but there was no heart beat.  
  
Shock, colder than the swamp waters, washed over Zolaris. He began pushing with extra strength, trying hard not to break the boy's ribs but to push his heart into starting once again. There was no avoiding it. Either Zolaris swallow his pride or this boy died.  
  
Taking the boy's nose with one hand, he knelt over Matt and forced air through his mouth to his lungs. Pulling away quickly, he pushed on the kid's chest. Still nothing! He did it again, forcing more air to the half- swamp water filled lungs then pushing on his chest, trying to force him to breathe.  
  
Finally it worked. Matt opened his eyes and began gasping like a fish out of water. He rolled onto his side in agony, water already spilling from his mouth.  
  
Zolaris released the breath he had held as Mat acted accordingly. The boy began to vomit and hack up the water in his lungs. That was the first step to recovery. Standing up from Matt, Zolaris spat on the ground. Hating what he had just done but was glad the boy was alive. It was insane! Hid demon tried to kill the boy and yet he brought Matt back to life, basically.  
  
Matt heaved one last time to find nothing left in him to cough up. Slowly, he fell to the ground from his hands and knees over onto his back once again. Well away from the mess. What had happened?  
  
He looked up at the clear blue sky with the sun shining down almost from just above him, slightly to the west. Matt nodded to confirm his thought. It was just a bit past noontime. Time to rest, though, not eat. He closed his eyes to the sun and fell into quiet sleep.  
  
Zolaris heard the heaving stop followed by a thump. He turned to see Matt sprawled on his back. Leaping at the boy, Zolaris checked him. He was breathing again. Weak, ragged breaths, but full nonetheless.  
  
Shaking his head in wonder of how the boy could sleep, Zolaris picked the kid up on his back and began a slower walk through the jungle. Wishing fervently that he could stop carrying around kids on Death's door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link was full up from food and enjoying the company of the Kitsune. Though he could not understand a word they said. One gave him a pat on the back and a large goblet of cool liquid inside.  
  
He eyed it for a moment but saw Kohachan along with Toloran deeply drinking the same drink. He shrugged and tipped the glass before raising it to his lips, much to the cheering of the fox people.  
  
The taste wasn't bad though the liquid was warm and the goblet cool, for some reason. Rolling the brew around on his tongue, he nodded in satisfaction. It was a deep, earthy flavor the reminded him of river stones being tumbled to smoothness by the waters. Then he swallowed.  
  
Fireworks suddenly went off in the back of his head. The liquid was nuke- warm at best in his mouth but caught flame and roared down to his stomach, not forgetting to remind his head what had happened. Fire burst in his ears, seared in his throat, and steamed through his head coming out his eyes in the form of tears. He was going to die. With Kitsune clapping him on the back and cheering all around, he was going to die right then and there.  
  
Someone was pounding him on the back. Link had the vague expression that it was Kohachan but finally he gasped for air. One Kitsune laughed and spoke loudly to all present at the drinking place. He looked kindly to Link for a moment then raised his own goblet and took a long swig from it.  
  
Link was deeply moved. Whatever the Kitsune had said was meant just for him. He thanked the Kitsune than took another drink from his goblet. The forge that was his belly piped up to pleasant warmth upon sipping the liquid. Link took another drink, then another. Finally drained his cup and set it on the table with a triumphant gasp.  
  
Roars of cheers were heard all around but Link felt good inside. His blood was tingling through his veins. Someone filled his cup again. It was the caring Kitsune who had toasted him. He thanked the fox graciously in a slur then drained the cup in one long pull.  
  
Silence fell the bar until the empty goblet was set forcefully onto the counter before Link. A new cheer roared through. Link didn't care. He didn't hear it. He suddenly saw a flash of red. Ah, it was his friend. He loved his red-haired friend and told him so. Then the blonde-haired one beside him. Whatever his name was.  
  
He embraced the nameless blonde but was carefully set in a stool. No, wait. There was someone else he loved. Getting up from the stool and knocking it backward in the process, he found the Kitsune who toasted him and gave him an affectionate hug before finding his seat again.  
  
Yet the seat had suddenly jumped aside. He fell straight down but grabbed the ledge of the counter for dear life. How dare the stool be move like that! It would pay!!  
  
Link withdrew his sword and proceeded to kill the foolish stool before several arms caught his own, pried the sword from his grasp to drag him away. A voice spoke to him in words he knew but did not comprehend.  
  
His beloved red-head was dragging him away since Link's feet no longer worked either. "Easy there, kid. I think you've had enough for today." Link slurred thrice before coming even close to what he wanted to say, "Yes . . . Malon." He fell to the floor suddenly.  
  
His red-head had dropped him?! She would pay also! He reached for his sword as his cheek was pressed to the wooden floor. His sword gone, he mumbled in confusion before the world closed in on itself and took him along for the ride.  
  
All was good with Link and all was good with the world again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Wheee . . . ok, this chapter was based on pure insanity and chaos extract!  
  
I . . . couldn't . . . help it any longer!!  
  
I had to write a laugh yourself silly part! Had to! No escape! Well . . . my writers block did go away *smiles innocently* And no one died!  
  
Well, stick around cause if you think this is the end of the mayhem . . . you are dead wrong! But for now, let's give Link a bit of time to recover. Nope, the boy can never catch a break.  
  
Till next time! 


	14. Parties Aplenty

~ Disclaimer ~ Hmm.how shall I say it? I know! *Fires fireworks into the sky* "I DON'T OWN ZELDA" Heh, there I wrote it as fire in the sky so that means it is true *nods happily*  
  
Kohachan: I'm just glad you're writing at a decent hour. Well now, hopefully Tarawen won't kill me anytime soon. But still . . .  
  
^_^ He's always thinking of pranks these days. Must be the Kitsune getting to him. That is your answer, Angle1. OK, no long opening again. I want to get this chappie under way! Hey look! I'm doing this in daylight this time! No more insomnia or writers block! *Does a happy dance*  
  
Dedications for this one go out to some new people as well as those we know and love: Veilius (HIII!! I thought you abandoned me T_T), Dragonkiller (Nope, I'm not putting this story down just yet), Rie2 (Who are you? lol Couldn't help it. It rhymed ^_^), Shadow Knight (A gold medal? Hmmm . . .), Crowe (Another new person! Yeah! Welcome to the intro!), Jelie36 (Wow, that chapter came just in time, eh?), SunMoonKnight  
  
Kohachan: I do hope you hurry with the new story. Reviewers will go to it only when their support is earned.  
  
OK, enough lectures. On with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Parties Aplenty ~  
  
Katie paced about, examining the silver bauble she found on the bed. Andrake was no fun and decidedly intolerable. Even the sailors repairing the sails were useless to her entertainment.  
  
Yet she had a stroke of luck to discover the silver dragon sitting on the bed. It went well with the dress she wore after her hair was brushed to silky perfection and she was cleaned up. She smiled winningly to the mirror as the silver medallion gleamed as a brooch, preparing herself for a new home and better start.  
  
She would miss her pets but they were not the only creatures tamable on the planet. There were bound to be others. And then there would be no pestering swords master or foolish "hero" to kill her dear pets. Yes, life would be better for her. But if only the sun wasn't quite so bright. It was bleaching her hair and the humidity was ruining it!  
  
She heard the young brat waking up once again. That little girl was always so annoying in her naiveté. Katie put up her fake smile, knowing very well that she would only have to put up with the girl for a short time longer.  
  
Cait washed her face, wishing he could wash her very sorrow away. Where was Matt? Was he okay? These questions she asked since the day he was kid- napped. She sighed softly, determined to hold up her spirit, she easily and putting up a mask of childish merriment, strolled to the main room where breakfast would be served.  
  
The two girls met in the hall and forced back words of protest. Something shining on Katie's dress just above her chest caught Cait's attention with shock. Her mouth fell open as Katie grinned in pleasure of the younger girl's obvious envy.  
  
Cait suddenly shrieked as loud as she could, "That's Matt's!! Give it back right now!!!" Katie scowled, her ears lightly ringing from the girl's shrill voice even as Andrake answered the call, coming upon the two girls as they stared each other down.  
  
Andrake scratched the back of his head, remembering an old saying that it was never wise to get into a cat fight. Or in this case, a Cate fight. Yet the age difference made it unfair for the younger Cait. He calmly asked, "What is the problem?"  
  
The two girls stared daggers at him before nearly well growling at each other. Katie suddenly straightened up and said in a delicate purr, "Andrakie, would you please remove this young ingrate from my sight? Her envy of me has apparently driven her to greedy wanting." Andrake held his shudder in check as well as his clenched fist as Cait shrieked her dismay, "What?! That pendant you have doesn't belong to you! You have no right to it! It belongs to Matt!" Cait's eyes welled with tears. She hated the woman so much!  
  
Katie laughed in pure amusement, her cruel eyes shining in triumph as the young girl was being broken, "You, Elf Girl, need to be taught a good lesson. So, listen to me. The fact is only the strong survive. Even if that brings the line in, finders are keepers. And losers, such as this Matt of your, are weepers."  
  
That was enough. Cait finally couldn't hold up the effort and fell against Andrake, hugging his waist as best she could as he stared coldly at Katie. Katie hummed in pleasure of her victory and began swaggering away before Andrake grabbed her arm in an iron grip. "No, Katie. In this case as well as many others, you are wrong."  
  
Setting Cait behind him, he faced Katie, the cold leer not leaving his eye, "Katie, where did you find that silver dragon medallion?" She pouted, her eyes becoming innocent and puffy as her lip trembled in faked fear. She practically whimpered, "Andrakie, I found it. There is no one it could belong to-"  
  
"LIAR!" Cait screamed once more. Andrake shushed her with a hand before turning back to Katie, "Give the medallion over, Katie. Cait is right, you have no right to it." Katie shot him a death glare, a startling change from her soft, innocent looks, then went off to her room. Andrake didn't let her get away.  
  
"Cait, go back to the main room. I will join you momentarily." Cait saw the seriousness in his eyes and decided not to argue at all. Andrake turned about toward Katie's room and knocked on the door with one knuckle. The voice answered sharply, "Go away! I will accept visitors later, perhaps."  
  
Yep, Andrake's headache was coming back. Again. He leaned his back against the door, trying to quell the irritation and listen in to her as well. Katie was a plotter. That could not be denied. But . . . all this for a silver medallion? The metal had worth but . . . Andrake felt he officially would never understand a woman's obsession in jewelry.  
  
"Katie, listen. Perhaps we can work something out. If you return the silver medallion, I'll get you something new and shiny wherever we are going. And I'll leave you alone so long as you stay out of trouble." Andrake rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
Long moments passed without a word. Finally the comfortable silence was broken by Katie's light, musical voice, "Hmm . . . Why not try asking me nicer?" Andrake clenched his fist till his nails dug into his palms. Swallowing and counting quickly in his mind he finally spoke up, "Katie, if you do not return the medallion, we will leave you on this island and never have to think about you again. How long can you survive here, Katie?"  
  
There was only a short pause before the silver medallion was slip under the door. Andrake thought to himself with surprise; that didn't take long. Guess she wants to leave.  
  
He quickly claimed the medallion and as his headache began to fade, he rather happily returned to the main room where Cait sat on her knees in a chair, holding the back of it and watching him anxiously. He maneuvered between the tables to where she was and returned the odd charm.  
  
Cait fairly well whooped for joy and hugged onto it with joy as Andrake laughed lightly. Seeing her joy was the final reward. He pulled out another chair and sat in it properly as Cait slid around to sit in hers as well.  
  
"So, Cait. Why is that medallion so important?" Cait looked at him through her tears of both joy and sorrow, "It's all I have of Matt. Now I know he will return in good health. He has to so I can give it back to him myself."  
  
Andrake nodded carefully, gluing a smile to his face as the keeper brought them some cooked eggs and two warm drinks. He couldn't let her ever- present hope fail so soon but she had to understand that it was possible he may not come back at all. He sighed lightly, his heart not letting him tell her, and took a long pull at the mug.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Evening was catching up with him sooner that Zolaris was catching up to the tribe. Listening to the same waterfall told him he was heading in the right direction. More than likely, they had already begun the drinking of Fighter Spirits.  
  
Named for the eventual defeat of the fighter's army, it was brewed when the war just began. All the Kitsune knew they would win. The only question was when. So, the spirits was brewed at the beginning of the war and saved till the end. A fabulous brew, no doubt both for the age of it as well as for the high spirits of the fighters defeat.  
  
Indeed Toloran's description of the Kitsune's attack upon the regrouping fighters was something to celebrate. Yet there Zolaris was, carrying a knocked out foreign kid on his back, and both covered in swamp mud.  
  
Zolaris snorted a bit angrily at the thought of the slighted drink. He as the other two Sheikah had no problems with the nuke-warm brew but what of the Hylian boy? The thought of him being tipsy was enough to make Zolaris grin in amusement before he came to the stream. They both were closer finally.  
  
He set Matt on the bank and looked at the cool waters. They were upstream of the tribe, naturally and had to head a bit southward. But not before a good cleaning.  
  
He kicked off the shoes and set the sword aside, remembering to scrub them later on, then unfastened his belt once again and pulled off his shirt to throw them into one of the pools of trapped water. The water almost immediately became murky from the grime floating off of the cloth shirt and leather belt. The trapped water was only a tiny area of the real river nearby.  
  
Nearby them was the waterfall Zolaris had listened to and followed. It cascaded only a dozen feet or so but fell into a grand pool all in a stone pit to where Zolaris was looking down at the water. As always, the height made his mind wonder. To jump or not to jump? It was decided long ago that that was never a question.  
  
With a cool grin, he backed up and ran into a flying leap diving straight into the icy waters in the center of the deep pool. The waters were shockingly cold and snapped him to full awareness even as he kicked his way back to the surface.  
  
Breaking the water, he swam to a pile of stones nearby, jumping out of the cold water. It was too cold to stay in! But when he tried to smooth his hair back again, he could feel the bits of moss and muck still in it. Determined not to return in that condition, he turned his back to the water, trying not to psyche himself out of it.  
  
With a deep breath, he jumped backward, performed a quick back flip, then fell into the water bare feet first. The shock of the water surrounding him was less that time and he stayed under, opening his eyes to see the stone and packed dirt covered in water grass before turning around and kicking deeper.  
  
The bottom held no treasure even though he swore he remembered leaving something down there. Something of Kohachan's. Ah, how he would surprise his friend to return it to him! Zolaris decided to make that his mission; find the lost treasure.  
  
He began pulling at a river stone at the bottom, he set his feet firmly on the ground and heaved upward as best he could. When had the boulder gotten there?! He dropped it, a cloud of dirt rose around him. He easily kicked off the ground then and slowly swam through the water, aware of the pull that was the river flowing.  
  
There should have been a marker, something that would tell him where the item was. Yet he ran out of breath before he could find it on the first dive and returned to the surface. As he caught his breath in the seemingly cooler air, he dove through his memory, trying to remember two things. One: what was the item? Two: where was it hid?  
  
He took a lung full of air and dove down again, this time searching closer to the waterfall, by the stones at the base of it. The water forged through, trying to force him back but a natural ladder of tangled, exposed roots aided him.  
  
Water began forcing him down rather than back and he knew he was near the stones. Finally reaching them, he grabbed the first stone only to realize that slippery moss had grown over the old hand holds. His fingers quickly slipped and the water pushed him well to the middle of the pool again. He glared at the invisible current and began swimming against it again.  
  
Before he made it, something shone in the glimpse of sunlight and caught his eye. So, the waterfall was innocent after all. He changed his direction and went toward it, knowing he couldn't stay under too much longer. Sure enough, it was a green rupee. Too rare on the island to have concerned the Kitsune, he had used it as a marker. Almost completely buried, it was no wonder he hadn't seen it in the first place.  
  
He picked up the small jewel, about as long as a finger and wide as tow fingers put together, it was all too familiar to him and sent his memories toward home even as he set it down and pushed off the ground to dive upward to the surface.  
  
Finally, he caught his breath then dove down again, going straight down to the easily recognizable green rupee then he dug past that. Deeper past the few small rocks until his hand hit something solid and soft. Waterlogged with age. He wrapped his hand around the fist sized chest and returned to the surface for much needed air once again.  
  
He swam with one arm, looking at his aged prize with the other. He chest was remarkable decomposed but the contents shouldn't have been affected.  
  
He reached the rocks and pulled himself out of the water to open the chest. Yep, it was still there and still as good as new. The small ring was silver except for the waxing/waning moons, two black crescent moons with their points touching while a black, upside-down triangle was poised in the middle. All along the outside band, in tiny script of a strange blue dye on the silver, were small characters flowing together as a single line. Or was it just a random design? He could never decide but it gave the ring the final touch of class and mystery.  
  
It had no magical properties that Zolaris could discover and it didn't quite fit his thin, magic casting finders. Didn't back when he was young so he had kept it for a going away present for Kohachan but the he had left before Zolaris could find it in time and give it to him. So he hid it away.  
  
Only out of curiosity, he slipped the ring on. After six years, his hands had grown well enough. Much to his surprise, the ring hung loosely on his finger, too easily sliding over the knuckle, barely holding around the skin. Obviously, still just as too big for him as it had been back then.  
  
Zolaris held the ring, closing his hand around it. How could it be that the ring had grown as well? Wasn't that impossible? A sound distracted him from above the pit. Turning to look up, grateful for the momentary distraction, Zolaris knew it was Matt starting to wake up, at last.  
  
He sighed and put the ring back in its compartment. Best he leave that mystery until later. He began his climb up the hillside, easy enough. Matt would need to be clean and then they could return to the tribe post- haste.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tarawen slammed her fist on the table in her rage. Crystal picked up her glass of chilled fruit juice as Tarawen denied her statement, "NO, I do NOT think boys are cute. When they are wise, naïve, stubborn, whenever! One in particular is a trouble-causing, bull-headed, arrogant slacker who lives to make me miserable! Matter of fact, I was GLAD when he was gone those seven years!!"  
  
The other women present looked up at the cause of attention but went back to their own talks, preening, and delicate drinks. Only the men got rough and loud when drinking. Then again, they considered it under them to lift such a fine glass to their lips. Only Crystal and the young were given juice. The other women were given fine, delicate wines of interesting, exquisite taste.  
  
Crystal sighed and tried to explain, even though it was obvious this Kitsune held feelings for Kohachan. Kohachan had told her aboard the ship of the six years he was gone but only briefly mentioned a girl named Tarawen. Only when Tarawen calmed down enough to listen did Crystal say, "Well, Link has his awkward moments-"  
  
She was proved right as Kohachan passed the room, half-carrying, half- dragging the mostly sleeping Link along. Kohachan's red face suggested both that he had drunk and that he was embarrassed. None of the ladies blamed him. Anyone would be embarrassed if having to take a total drunk to bed. It wasn't even nightfall yet!  
  
Crystal wondered how to gracefully pick up after that interruption but said stiffly, "Which he somehow gets me into as well. Bu he is a sweet kid underneath it all. He is modest as well as strong and he likes to play around."  
  
Tarawen gave the girl a skeptical glance before raising her glass to her lips as well and continuing, "Well, I guess it is only a good thing for Kohachan to do that service. Link would have been trampled after a while, more than likely. I guess he is a goof friend. But does he have to torment me? He did as a kid and he does now." She slumped miserably against the table as Crystal took a delicate sip of the juice as though it were the wine.  
  
Navi sighed loudly and began a mostly ignored speech, reciting all the times Link has made a fool of himself including as an adult. Crystal set a hand to her head, trying to silence the fairy.  
  
"Crystal, are you all right?" Tarawen was watching her with concern. Crystal waved it off with a small smile. "I'm fine. Just . . . well, that was awkward. If you will please excuse me, Princess Tarawen." Crystal rose with a polite nod. Tarawen quickly corrected her, "Just call me Tarawen, okay? I'm used to that. And I hope you feel better soon." Crystal nodded appreciative but thought bitterly; I will not feel better until I get the annoying fairy out of my head.  
  
Tarawen wondered at the odd thought from the girl but shrugged it off. The foreigners were certainly strange. She took a sip of wine and went to find another interesting conversation.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kohachan sighed as he had two cups of cold water brought to the room where Link was on the floor, sobering up. No doubt his head hurt. He wished, though, that he didn't have to pass the ladies area to get to the room. That was just horrible. Link began to stir.  
  
Link knew there was an army of Gorons in the room. Each one beating as loudly as they could on a drum. He turned over, burying his head under the covers but the Gorons crowded around him. Then they picked him up and spun him in circles above their heads until he was sure he was going to throw up.  
  
He threw the covers from his head but the Gorons disappeared. They had quieted down and ducked around outside, Link knew it. Well, let them hide. They could keep their noisy old drums. Link wasn't tired anymore.  
  
Yet, he should have been tired. Stars were shining in the air. But.it was barely dusk. The sky was turned a brilliant gold and orange color though it was all a blur of colors and haze. Then why the stars? Link slowly realized that they followed wherever he looked.  
  
So it wasn't the stars. It was him. He suddenly remembered the drink. He had two full mugs of the stuff. But . . . it was so good in the beginning! How could that have happened? He looked blearily to a sound in the room. A soft sound that pierced the throbbing echo of the drums, "Link, you okay there, kid? It's me, Kohachan."  
  
Link slowly, carefully nodded. He recognized the voice. Slowly the face also became visible. He shook his head, closing his eyes to focus them but the stars shone more brilliantly behind his eyelids. He quickly opened his eyes and stayed awake.  
  
A hand held his ten pressed a cold glass into it. Kohachan suggested Link drink it. Link slowly drank from the glass, the cold water a blessing balm to his throat, which still felt scorched by the odd brew. He breathed deeply, realizing he had drunk it all in one long drink.  
  
Soon, a figure, tall and slender, came into the doorway. Kohachan looked over at him as Link whirled around, suspecting the Goron was back. Instead of any Goron, it was the same Kitsune who had toasted Link.  
  
The silver Kitsune grinned widely at Link before letting himself in saying fairly softly, "I do enjoy watching a boy enjoy his drink but didn't know it would hit him quite that hard. Guess we should have left him with the women, eh? Kohachan?"  
  
Kohachan lightly laughed and nodded until Link could take no more, "What's with the whispering?" He quite suddenly realized why they whispered. He held his head as the throb returned with a vengeance at his own voice. Both men laughed as lightly as they could but were not without pity for the boy.  
  
The silver Kitsune revealed a small pack containing a small glass, an egg as well as a strange powder and bottle of oil. He knelt to the floor and set to work fixing an odd drink. Link watched as the fox poured the oil into the glass and swirled it, holding it up to the dying light.  
  
Setting it aside, he picked up the egg and carefully cracked the shell in half. The shell held many blue speckles on it that made Link stare at it in wonder before the oil caught his attention again. It smelled strongly of something along the lines of vinegar and old shoes. Link was staring at it dubiously when the Kitsune began carefully juggling the egg, separating the orange yolk from the clear part.  
  
It seemed odd as the white part was left to drip onto the wood and leave a mess but the Kitsune remained intent on the concoction as he poured the yolk into the oil in the glass without breaking it and then sprinkled the powder over it.  
  
Finally, the Kitsune grinned in victory and set the drink towards Link. Link widened his eyes, the Kitsune couldn't possibly think he would drink that!! Yet, Link knew he expected it of him. Hoping it was a miracle antidote, he took it and pressed the glass to his lips. It didn't go any further. The smell of it overwhelmed him until he set it far away from him and gagged slightly.  
  
Kohachan shrugged and said in a normal voice, "Well, if you want to suffer for longer or for a short time, be our guest." Every word grated in Link's ear and punished his already throbbing skull. Link waved his free hand in surrender and them pinched his nose. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the glass and forced himself to swallow the warm, foul, slimy thing. Yet, it only went halfway down before aborting the swallow.  
  
A hand wrapped around his face and forced his chin up, forcing him to finish swallowing the egg/oil. To his amazement, when it went down, it did stay down. Not only that, his eyes cleared up from the stars and the dull throb in his head subsided.  
  
Link grinned in pleasure than shouted gladly, "It worked, I'm CURED! Ack! No, I'm not!" The thrum returned again, reminding him of his miss-deed. He set a hand gingerly to his forehead, hoping it didn't explode but the pain slowly left as well.  
  
The silver Kitsune laughed softly but said in a normal voice, "It'll take a bit more time than that to go into full effect, kid. By the way, my name is Malth." He held out his hand to Link. Link slowly felt the pain subside completely then took the offered hand, "Name's Link. I'm . . . not usually like this. I've been in this kind of pain . . . but not all for a supposedly innocent drink."  
  
Malth laughed again and said, "Link, that was NO innocent drink!" Link flinched on the emphasized words but knew he would suffer at least the rest of the night. When would that absolutely nasty stuff take effect? It sat in the pit of his stomach waiting for the first wrong move as an excuse to evacuate.  
  
Link slowly stood up, the shoes working with him fairly well. They clung closer to his feet, letting his natural balance take control in such movements. Thus, the antidote was still settled if only by barely as he breathed deeply and the various aches in his skull began to numb away.  
  
Kohachan clapped Link on the back as Malth was cleaning the mess with the cloth and gathering the jar from oil to leave as well. "Hero of Time, this night is hardly begun . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah! That will be a fair amount for one chapter, eh? Just a bit more vacation and then on with the main story so just stick with it! lol  
  
But that is entirely up to you.  
  
Till next time! 


	15. Revelations and Sorrowful Serenades

~ Disclaimer ~ Okay, I'm going to pull in my co-writer to help me this time. *Brings In SunMoonKnight* Okay, you can tell them.  
  
SunMoonKnight: Sadly, I must confess, neither Shadow Girl nor myself own Zelda. Actually, I'm not even the co-writer of this story . . .  
  
Fair enough. But first, this one if for Jelie36 (Oh, I hear you with homework!), Shadow Knight (Mostly it is only Tarawen. But others can do it too to a degree.), Dream] [Walker3 (Sorry for leaving you on your toes. I'm here now) SunMoonKnight-  
  
SunMoonKnight: Yes?  
  
I forgot he is a reviewer as well. Well, this one is for you also.  
  
Dragonkiller, I need to single you out now. Why are you being so rude? It makes me want to quit. So . . . Keep pushing me and I leave, got that? If you have nothing fair to say, then say nothing.  
  
SunMoonKnight: Shadow Girl, is that not a bit harsh?  
  
I don't care anymore! It's the truth. I had a bad day and that review did nothing to help! I hate being like this but I feel I need to do something so that is what I'm doing.  
  
SunMoonKnight: You really should stop letting one person change your mind about this story. Well, ignore the rather ill tempered authoress here. I'll make sure she keeps writing, okay? His chapter should go well so please, esteemed reader, do read on. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Revelations and Sorrowful Serenades ~  
  
Sundown was nearly done as the pale yellow horizon was dimming. Zolaris and Matt were both fairly well cleaned up and on the trails again, this time making better time to get back. Zolaris held the ring in his fist as he used his free arm to get up the few boulders in the way. Matt watched the Sheikah from behind, not trusting him to pull that joke again.  
  
Matt could only wonder why the silver haired man kept only one fist clenched. His other hand was relaxed enough and he didn't seem angry. Even then, he wasn't looking at whatever could have been in it.  
  
Wondering how much he could push his luck, Matt watched the pace that the fist swung in. He firmly convinced himself there was something of importance or interest in that fist. The ground was flat for a ways so the pace would hopefully remain steady. If he was fast enough, he could get hold of whatever was in the palm.  
  
His curiosity was too great by then to ignore any more. He counted down in his head then dashed forward only to have the fist lifted away at the last second. He stumbled past, having planned to grab the fist for support. Spinning around, he glared at the grinning Zolaris then he laughed. What was he thinking?  
  
Zolaris kept his fist carefully closed and walked past Matt, wanting nothing but to be back in the tribe. Most fun things came at nightfall after all. Including the scary stories. He grinned with mischief and quickened his pace, making Matt nearly well run to keep up.  
  
"C'mon, Zolaris, what are you holding onto?" Zolaris said over his shoulder after ducking a low vine, "Just a small treasure. It's for Kohachan and you should be less nosy."  
  
"Ouch. What's the harm of asking a simple question? And why are we now running?"  
  
"This thing has me confused. I want to find out its mystery." Matt perked up on the mention of a mystery and shouted, "I'm good with mysteries! Let me take a look! Come on, just show me. I won't even touch!" Zolaris was becoming tired of the assault.  
  
Whirling around, he watched Matt just barely stop from barreling into him and then held the ring between two fingers. Matt swallowed a few surprised remarks and examined the ring, resisting the many temptations to grab it for a closer look.  
  
He looked at the odd, scratch-like markings scribed in blue then the triangle that was either upside-down or right side up depending on how it was worn. The crescent moons intrigued him, though but other than those features, the ring didn't seem to be a mystery at all. He looked quizzically to Zolaris.  
  
Zolaris cocked an eyebrow at the look then explained, "I found this ring only in the tribe a long time ago. It was when I visited Kohachan for the first time in Hyrule when we traveled together to the island where Toloran already awaited us. It was when we became friends so I held onto this, wondering if I should hand it over or not. I will now, since it is obvious he won't stay. He still has a mission to run."  
  
"I couldn't get it to him then but now I will be sure he remembers. This time, I'll give the ring to him if only to remember this place by." Matt was silent for a bit, trying hard to keep his comment to himself but ultimately, he failed, "Isn't that like a wedding ring then?"  
  
Zolaris coughed a bit and turned to keep on walking, trying hard to block his imagination from going to work. Matt started and grabbed hold of Zolaris' shirt to stop him, "Hang on, sorry. I know that's not what you meant. Now what else about the ring?" Zolaris pulled away and waved the question off, "That is not your concern, not really. Come on, we're getting closer and you need new clothes."  
  
Matt slumped his shoulders in defeat but then shrugged. He would simply have to be there when the Sheikah talked about it to another. They continued in silence as the night fully set in and the first torchlights became visible.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sweat beaded at his forehead and gently rolled down his temple as Kohachan studied the board intently. He couldn't slip again. He had made only one error and that almost cost him badly. He had recovered and now to gain the upper hand again.  
  
He traced the attack pattern in his head as his opponent watched with a confident grin. Kohachan shook his head slightly, forming another plan. He was not experienced enough! How could he have made that challenge? Too much rode on this game!  
  
Almost timidly, he set his fingers on the piece, his eyes wandering sadly to the pile of treasure nearby. With a deep breath, he skipped the carved wood across the board then ended the turn.  
  
His opponent, Malth, shook his head with a laugh and set two quick fingers over another piece, sending Kohachan's move to waste. Kohachan was in trouble.  
  
Tarawen was getting a bit impatient with the boy. She needed to talk with the Sheikah but his thoughts were distracted by the game. Finally, she drifted over his shoulder as he stared intently at the game. It was not a tournament and Malth was allowed to get aid thus so was Kohachan. She would be that aid if only to end the thing.  
  
Calmly, Tarawen reached to the board and moved a single piece just two spaces, despite Kohachan's quick scorn.  
  
Malth's grin dropped and then his mouth fell open. He heaves a sigh and said gracefully, "I give up."  
  
"What? This game isn't over yet!" Kohachan stopped as Malth's words registered in his mind. "Wait, what?" He looked at the board and rubbed his chin in wonder, "Well, by Din's fire . . ."  
  
He quickly collected the prize, knowing full well that he would have to split it with Tarawen. He didn't care, seeing the cocky Kitsune's bubble pop was reward enough.  
  
He looked up at Tarawen in apology for the sharp reprimands but she started speaking first, "Kohachan, we need to talk. Follow me." Now why did Kohachan have a sinking feeling in his gut? This was not going to be good . . .  
  
On the way, he snatched up a wedge of interesting cheese. It was his first time trying it before and he decided then that he liked it. The taste might even help keep any temper down. Tarawen saw the action, wondering why he would grab another snack, but shrugged it off and led him to her father's study.  
  
Kohachan nibbled on the cheese as Tarawen took a deep breath and faced him, "Kohachan, why have you continued to pester me and try my patience." She knew this was not going to end in soft talk. And he proved it to her after clearing his mouth, "What do you mean?"  
  
Tarawen knew it. She stifled her sharp yell then calmly said, "Well even today when you made me lose that fresh loaf of bread."  
  
"That was an accident!" Kohachan refused to admit he was looking for a bit of fun. He took another bite from the cheese and waited her return comment. "Well, you didn't . . . okay, you did apologize." Kohachan grinned at the minor victory, which only made Tarawen even more irritated at him.  
  
She calmed herself, deciding to talk this out rather than throw that nice big vase at him. Though, inflicting injury to him was quite appealing at the moment. She locked eyes with him as he seemed to slightly flinch and demanded, "Tell me the truth, Kohachan. Do you try to get into trouble or not?"  
  
Kohachan felt his stomach knot up. What was going on? Must be the cheese. Had to be the cheese. The pain was growing quickly. He looked to Tarawen. She was the last person he wanted to see witness his pain. He quickly confessed, "Yes, I was looking for trouble. But only for a bit of fun, not harm or any grudge. Just a run around. Now, if you will excuse me."  
  
Before Tarawen could answer, he turned away, a hand going almost spasmodically to his stomach and he started to the walk, nearly staggering to his quarters.  
  
Tarawen watched him go, fear and curiosity replaced her annoyance and suspicion. His face twisted in sudden pain in the quick comment and that had not gone by unnoticed by her. Decidedly, she ignored the treasure won in the game and shifted to fox form to follow him.  
  
Kohachan fell to his knees, one hand in his hammock. His other hand dropped what was left of the wedge of the accursed cheese. This kind of pain, he had never experienced before.  
  
It felt like two hands were grabbing his insides. Or as though something inside was pushing it's way out. He fell to the floor, curling into a fetal position. Why wouldn't it go away? He bit back a cry as the pain grew to a greater height than he anticipated.  
  
Tarawen sat in the doorway, fear in her eyes as she saw the Sheikah on the ground, paralyzed by pain. {Kohachan, what's wrong?!} She went to his side even as he gasped and tried to warn her away.  
  
He didn't want her to see him like this. Even though she was with him earlier as he was injured. When he first got on the island! Yet he couldn't bite back a cry of pain as finally it reached a climax then subsided into a duller pressure.  
  
It was as though his insides had shifted to allow a more comfortable position. Tarawen quickly changed to her normal self and kneeled beside him to help him up when she saw him relax a bit but not move. She set a hand on his forehead. It was not hot though a bit of sweat still clung to it from the board game.  
  
She spoke softly, wanting to know what was wrong, "Kohachan, are you okay? What is it?" He didn't answer but he leaned against her, trying to get up. Setting a firm hand under his shoulder, she helped him to the hammock, his favorite place, and set a cloak over him.  
  
Kohachan breathed deeply, feeling yet another swell of pain coming up. Tarawen's voice held little meaning as she suddenly was grasping his hand, "Please, talk to me. You are conscious so why don't you say anything?"  
  
She sighed lightly, having an idea why he would act this way. It wasn't pain he was in. He was abusing himself for bothering her so often. Soothingly, she held onto him and said, "I don't really care that you did those things. It was even . . . fun to go after you. You and Zolaris, I guess." She looked to him, seeing if her words got a reaction.  
  
When he didn't respond but by a free hand going to his stomach area again, she tried again fervently, "Kohachan, you can't just not talk to me! We are friends after all! Just say something!!"  
  
Finally, Kohachan moaned out, "It's . . . not you." He fell silent as Tarawen slightly sighed in relief, "Well, I just want to say . . . I am sorry for that punch in the face. And the knife cut. And that large book I threw at you. But you know you do get on my nerves." She smiled up at him but Kohachan's eyes were tightly closed.  
  
The pain was swelling by the second, Tarawen's voice drowned out even more as he focused all his will to keep from crying out. He could feel her gripping his hand in urgency, trying to get his attention. Why did she have to be there right then?  
  
Kohachan slowly opened his eyes to see Tarawen looking at him. She was in more distress than he had seen her even when he was injured. He swallowed the pain as best he could, masking it to seem he was fine. Though he knew he was far from it. At least this calmed her down.  
  
"Kohachan, will you speak to me now?" He heard her and nodded, though why she would ask was beyond him. Slowly, carefully as the pain reached a downfall he said with almost a smirk, "Cheese intolerant."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link looked art his uniform once again, still in the gray/green vest that showed off his abbs and most of his chest as well as his shoulders and arms. This accompanied by the loose fitting pants that led to the slipper style shoes and the gold belt. It was no wonder a lot of the younger Kitsune girls were looking at him.  
  
Then a loud shout followed closely by a loud crash was heard from the room he had woken in. Running away from the fire he had sat near among other young Kitsune and Toloran, he ran to see what it was. He could see Tarawen storming away from the room, he decided perhaps it was better not to find out . . .  
  
He settled back in the circle around the low but warm fire, shrugging to them as Toloran got everyone's attention once more. When all the Kitsune settled and looked at the leader Sheikah, he started darkly in his deep voice, "I wonder. I wonder if any of you have heard of Old Lady Poe. Anyone?"  
  
The hair on the back of Link's neck stood on end at the question as all present around Toloran shook their heads. He grinned and nodded, "Very well then. That is the story I shall tell." The young warrior beside Toloran crossed his arms, a determined and bored look upon his face as Toloran swung into the story.  
  
"Long ago was an old lady who lived all alone. She remembered fondly timed she spent with her mother who passed away before her time. Of her daughter and son who both moved away, leaving her in the care of her brother. Even he went away, determined to find a decent living."  
  
"Her family moved away and her children left her for better lands. She missed them dearly and dreamed of their return until she could dream no more. Each night she sat on her porch and looked out unto the field and gave a piteous cry." He gave his voice a shrill crack and softly imitated the old lady, "'Who will share my company on this cold and lonely night?' she would ask. Yet none would hear her. None would come."  
  
A few Kitsune leaned closer as Toloran continued, "Eventually age caught up with her. Before she died, every night, she would ask time and again 'Who will share my company this cold and lonely night?' Finally, she was silenced by time."  
  
"But even from the grave she would call." He drew out his voice, giving it an eerie whistle as the fire suddenly went out, plunging them in moonlight but Toloran's eyes held theirs. Several Kitsune shivered but remained quiet as Toloran continued, "'Whhooo will share my companyyy thiss cooolld and loonnelyyy niigghhtt?' She would cry. But this time Old Lady Poe got her answer."  
  
The Kitsune held their breath when suddenly, Toloran grabbed the arm of the warrior and shrieked, "YOU WILL!!"  
  
With only a moment to gasp, the warrior leaped up, screamed for his life then fell back down in the lap of the fellow beside him away from Toloran who roared with laughter along with everyone else by the small bonfire.  
  
Kyou hyperventilated a moment and looked for the hand of Old Lady Poe only to realize it was a joke. He growled at the Sheikah but then laughed at himself before crawling back to his place.  
  
Laughter was reduced to chuckles as another form made itself known. Toloran began clapping as Zolaris took a bow for his pyrotechnics. Zolaris stood over the group, a wild grin across his face and a challenging look in his eye, the way he always was after scaring a person near to death by his clever magic.  
  
He brought the flames back to life when suddenly music started from the center of the tribe. A highly lit area where Kitsune had worked through to the sunset to erect a stage. All got up and began to run toward it, two young female Kitsune pulling Link along by either wrist.  
  
Link saw the stage as a band of Kitsune set up various metal and wooden as well as stringed instruments. There were three singers with their own instruments while others only played music and still a couple others played and sang background.  
  
Standing just at the stage beside the silver Kitsune, Malth, was Matt. Matt wore an outfit almost perfectly similar to Link's except it was red instead of gray-green with a deeper gold for a belt. And Matt wore it well.  
  
Beside him was another girl but as she turned, Link easily realized it was Crystal! She wore the same outfit as the other females, which didn't show too much, except her arms and shoulders were bare along with a small part of her slim waist.  
  
Link didn't care. She was alive and safe. Before she could say anything, he pulled her into a tight embrace while the girl Kitsune near Link bristled and Matt just grinned. Crystal froze for a moment before awkwardly returning the embrace as Link slowly backed away, a small blush on his cheeks for the display.  
  
One of the Kitsune went to him and Malth as the band began. Link shouted to Crystal over the sudden burst of attention-seizing music for an explanation but was drowned out as the song began.  
  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
  
You're gonna hear my voice  
  
When I shout it out loud  
  
The main voices were in unison for the most part and sounded beautiful as well as powerful even through the wild cheers of the quickly growing audience.  
  
It's my life  
  
It's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
  
My heart is like an open skyway  
  
Like my mother said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
  
For Father and Brother who never backed down  
  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
  
Luck ain't even lucky  
  
Got to make your own breaks  
  
Link realized the song was dedicated to the Kitsune who had fought in the long war. Who fought for their freedom and for their loved ones. And fought to live life their way. His heart was taken away as the song reached a crescendo.  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
  
My heart is like an open skyway  
  
Like my mother said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
  
Don't bend, don't break, no, don't back down  
  
Link smiled in appreciation for the singers as the lead singer seemed to look straight at him in the middle of his dancing and song. Link raised a fist in victory before joining with the cheering as Matt clapped him on the back and Crystal pumped her fist in the air twice in time with the heavy drum beat.  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
  
My heart is like an open skyway  
  
Like my mother said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
Zolaris grinned, once again it was his turn to turn up the heat. From the two back corners, he summoned a pillar of sparking flames of various colors shooting to the sky as the chorus was sung once more. The audience went into a frenzy when the song finally ended. Breathless, the band took their bows and began the opening to the next song.  
  
Crystal and Matt both grabbed Link and hauled him away to talk in private, though Link stood transfixed in the hyper pace his blood was stirred to by the song.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Zolaris nodded at his finale before glancing at the ring in his hand and headed toward the Sheikah Headquarters. If Kohachan hadn't heard the song, or even been in the band, then that would be where he was.  
  
To his surprise, three young ones had beat him to the room but after stepping into it, the backed out and started in a different direction. Curious . . .  
  
Zolaris quickened his pace to the room, after the three had left and no one else was around, he cautiously stepped into the room, lighting a small fire in his hand to light the way. His magic was merely warmed up for such a minor task. He saw the wreckage before him paled to what his imagination had concocted in the time it took to reach the room around the maze of walks and bridges.  
  
Broken pieces of pottery lay around the hammock where Kohachan lay in misery. His labored breath would seem as though he were dying and the cut over his forehead bleeding over his closed left eye did nothing to change the idea of death.  
  
Calmly, he walked to beside the hammock and regarded Kohachan. "Key, are you still alive?"  
  
"No." Kohachan replied flatly, his voice oddly clear despite the rasps. Zolaris nodded in acknowledgment but pocketed the ring, deciding to take care of the mess first. He sent the ember to light the five torches around the roof but low enough, as always, to keep the roof from catching fire.  
  
"The ship that you arrived in should almost be done if the damage you described earlier is as meek as it sounds." He heard this strike a chord in Kohachan, "Meek?! That damage was extensive if you take into account that the mast was nearly broken in several places!"  
  
Zolaris shrugged, "Whatever. Come on, the music started and your fans wait. Tarawen included, I'm sure." He added a cocky grin and a wink at the last part.  
  
To his surprise, Kohachan fell back from the half sitting position he was in and said weakly, "Just let me die already . . ." The pain was not fully subsided yet. Zolaris rolled his eyes, "Stop being a baby. If you want something to groan about, I'll give you something."  
  
He cracked his knuckles in emphasis but Kohachan shot him a death glare, "Look, old friend. There is no way I'm going out there to sing when it feels like my insides are trying to become my outsides, okay?" He took a deep breath and let his eyes close to relax. Besides, he didn't think even Zolaris would be so heartless.  
  
"If you don't go out there, you will have to face a very ticked Tarawen. Not to mention your friends are here as well. Matt and Crystal as well as Link." When Kohachan didn't respond, Zolaris grew ticked, "Look, I went swamp diving to get that boy out alive and get him here so you had better start moving your butt out of that hammock!!"  
  
Kohachan didn't respond still. Let his friend yell his head off. It would help calm him down, to get rid of the frustrations. So, both Matt and Crystal joined Link. All they needed was a night to relax then . . .  
  
His thoughts ceased with a sudden explosion of pain in his stomach. No. This pain was from the outside, not the inside. He opened his eyes wide in rage to see his friend and what had caused the sudden pain.  
  
Zolaris had punched him in the gut!  
  
Angrily, he responded by leaping from the hammock, tackling Zolaris to the ground, and getting him in a full strangle hold. Neither budged until a familiar figure entered the room and cleared his throat loudly. Toloran glared at the two, "This is a night for playing, not fighting. Though with you two, that could be up for discussion." Kohachan released Zolaris who rubbed his neck.  
  
He set a hand gingerly to his stomach to feel the damage done when he realized it was gone. The cramp and shifting, all of it was gone. He was normal except for a possibly bruise or two on his muscles later.  
  
Toloran then saw the pottery on the floor but Kohachan was quick to point out the blood on his face, revealing it was actual blood, not his own hair falling over one still closed eye. "Tarawen got mad at me for making her worry." That simple explanation was enough to satisfy Toloran. "Well, Kohachan, will you take the stage or not?" Zolaris demanded heatedly. Kohachan nodded but looked at the mess. How much time did they have?  
  
The song in the main center of the tribe was about half done. Toloran swatted Kohachan's shoulder, ushering him to the door, "We'll take care of this, you take care of Tarawen and them, got it? Come back later and we'll talk about the others and how to get off the island." Kohachan nodded briefly before dashing toward the stage.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the way, Kohachan fervently wiped the blood away. It had dried and the cut stopped bleeding. The dry blood came away easily as he also thought about what had happened and what would happen.  
  
The demon of Zolaris was dormant but only until the next full moon. It seems the old legend is finally coming into effect. Something had to be done to stop the legend from being fulfilled or all kingdoms were doomed. He knew it had something to do with the fourth Triforce piece. The Triforce of chaos.  
  
He knew only a little of it but supposedly as the three golden Triforce pieces were connected to the sacred realm, the fourth black piece was for the Moon Blade. The wielder of the pieces was supposedly able to gain access to that the piece went to.  
  
The one who gained the keys to the Moon Gate could reveal the fourth piece, which would combine two legendary blades into one, granting the wielder of the fourth piece the power to control the blade thus gaining power absolute. However, legend had it, this could only occur on one full moon, and the process was delicate. It could be thwarted quite easily given the proper interference.  
  
Well, he could think more of that later. The night would draw onward and Tarawen standing alone on stage looked none too pleased. He launched himself from the walk and performed a quick front flip followed by a smother, slower one before sticking the landing beside Tarawen and wiping the hair from his eyes with a confident grin that caused most females of the audience to either sigh or scream in delight.  
  
"Show off." Tarawen accused but she grinned at his flashy entrance. She punched his arm but gently and announced the song while Kohachan caught what little breath he lost in the dash and acrobatics.  
  
She stood by him again as the audience went into a hush and the fires lighting the stage area had blue dyed blinds set over them. He blue light fell over the two as the white moonlight highlighted their heads and shoulders and glinted gently off the instruments. Kohachan felt his breath gently caught even after it was back to normal but the two began their duet.  
  
When you love someone - you'll do anything  
  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
  
When you love someone Kohachan held his breath in the pause and couldn't help but think of the words, as he always did. Could he feel something for Tarawen? No, it couldn't be. He did enjoy singing alongside her as their voices mixed to magic but he couldn't feel something for the Kitsune princess. They were just friends. He skillfully took control for his short solo as she let her voice fade from his.  
  
You'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
  
There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
  
But your lonely nights - have just begun  
  
When you love someone Tarawen had to admit, the boy could sing when he wanted to. But after what he went through, did he really want to sing this song with her? The flashy and quick entrance had to have been forced on him. He wouldn't have rushed on his own after her abusing him, would he?  
  
When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside  
  
And nothing else can ever change your mind  
  
When you want someone - when you need someone  
  
When you love someone... Kohachan couldn't help but admire Tarawen's voice. He swallowed the smile itching to reach his lips at the thought of her voice yelling at him. This was indeed a dramatic change for the better. He knew as her eyes were trained on the audience that there were two possibilities. Either she steadfastly was trying not to look at him or she really didn't care about the fact she was singing the love song with him. Neither was pleasing but he joined her for the final part.  
  
When you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
  
You'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice  
  
You'd risk it all - no matter what may come  
  
When you love someone  
  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
  
When you love someone  
  
They fell silent and the ending music slowly died away. Tarawen and Kohachan took each others hand and bowed together before nodding to each other as the audience went into a roar of applause and began tossing flowers of all sorts to the stage as the shades were lifted and bright red and orange fire light flooded the stage.  
  
Kohachan began to walk away, deciding to get some rest. Tomorrow would prove to be a long and taxing day, after all. Tarawen felt her throat catch for the first time as she went after him a couple paces, "Kohachan, aren't you going to stay?"  
  
He shook his head and waved over his shoulder, "I'd like just to see friends right now and get tomorrow's agenda in order. We'll be leaving this island soon and things must be put in order for that." Tarawen nodded but sadly, her ears slightly falling but she remained silent. "Good night, Tarawen."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The songs are "It's My Life" by John Bov Jovi and "When You Love Someone" by (unavailable . . . sorry)  
  
I still stand by my opening "threat". This could be the end or it will continue. Only if enough people can convince me to go on, okay?  
  
SunMoonKnight: *Teary eyed* That was . . . Beautiful! I forbid you to quit, Shadow Girl!  
  
Tell that to the readers. Then maybe if they agree, I'll go ahead, okay?  
  
Till next time . . . 


	16. A Morning Departure

~ Disclaimer ~ Nope, I don't own Zelda or anything related . . . I have worse things to worry about!  
  
CrysSton16: WHERE IS HE?!?!? *Is wielding Tarawen's long knife*  
  
Calm down, eh? ^_^;;  
  
Matt: No, we won't calm down! Join me, CrysSton and we will find this Dragonkiller together!!  
  
CrysSton16: Yea, I agree with him. This Dragonkiller has gone on too long and too far. It ends now!  
  
GUYS!! Please listen!! *Considers tapping into Authoress powers*  
  
Merrick: No, we will not listen to you this time. We ARE going to find this Dragonkiller and teach him not to mess with you, Shadow Girl-Chan! You just stay put and leave this to us. *Ties Shadow Girl into the computer chair* And no authoress powers are going to get you out of that!  
  
SunMoonKnight: As much as I would like to join them, I think I'll stay and make sure you're kept safe, Shadow Girl. But, if all else fails, I WILL go after Dragonkiller as well.  
  
*All three are huddled to make a plan of attack*  
  
Umm . . . Dragonkiller. I think you ought to apologize before these three actually do come up with a way to get at ya. *Sigh* Well, while they're at that, I'll just give the dedications, eh?  
  
This chapter is for Shadow Knight (who is also plotting my vengeance), SunMoonKnight (who seems to want to stay here), Farmerboy (Wow, been a while. I can't wait to read one of your updates), Dream] [Walker (I won't give up so easily. It seems I have to write like I have to breathe but not as constantly), Angle1 (Well, should I leave you hanging? You're leaving me hanging by not typing on your story! Oh . . . sorry, long story there ^_^; ), Jelie36 (So much for not being spirited! I'm glad you back me up as well), and (yes even you) Dragonkiller.  
  
I admit you did rather well upset me on first being rude but I hold no grudges. Still, you are being quite rude not to me but to my story by venting your anger on it. I would ask that you change your attitude somewhat and stop acting like such a child.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ A Morning Departure ~  
  
As the nightly festivities slowly came to a close, Link, Matt, and Crystal were shown to their own room. Link finally asked them what they wanted to talk about. "Well, we'll be leaving tomorrow if all goes according to schedule. Where do you think we will go to?" Crystal asked as she spread the sheets that were her bed out on the floor.  
  
Matt shrugged, "I highly doubt that wherever we are going, it will be for too long. Probably just a night or so. Plus, what about the trip just getting there? Katie is up and about and there will be no living with her even for a short time."  
  
Link nodded his agreement with a sigh, "Yeah, you're right. But wherever we leave her off at, that will be the last time we get to see her. So, if we can just stand the trip there, then that trouble will be over. All we have to do is endure." He then set his begging out along with Matt until all three beds were set in a bit of a circle, their heads close together to talk quietly.  
  
Crystal sighed intolerantly, "Well, if she gets in my face again, I WILL be introducing her to my brand new twin daggers!"  
  
"You still consider them new?" Link moved to turn out the candles but turned back to her for an answer.  
  
"Well, yeah. They haven't really seen battle yet so when they do, then I'll consider them less than brand new but still new nonetheless. Understand?" She turned over in the bed to lay on her stomach as Matt relaxed on his back and Link sat on his knees on his.  
  
Matt cocked his head to look up at Crystal, "Technically, they would be brand new for just a couple days, right? So, those aren't brand new. Exactly, how long have you had them?" Crystal glanced at him but closed her eyes and answered, "I would guess about a week. Wow, it hasn't been that long but it still feels like it has! I do miss Roland."  
  
"Roland?" Matt rolled over to listen clearly. Link provided, "Roland is the blacksmith from Crystal's homeland. The town called Dondoran." Matt gasped lightly then quickly inquired, "You mean a big guy, kind of squinty, wears a heavy black leather apron, big callused hands, and is actually really nice despite his looks?"  
  
Crystal picked herself up on her elbows then, "You know him?! How?" Matt simply grinned while Link smiled at the coincidence, "I told you, Crystal, that I wander all over the place. When I was a stowaway with Cait aboard the ship, where do you think we came from?" Crystal slapped her forehead though her smile broadened as he finished, "Besides, that is my hometown as well. Heh, Roland is one of the individuals who makes himself known and is hard to forget!"  
  
Link nodded with a bigger grin than before, his thoughts going to Darunia and his spine-crushing Goron hugs. He had to admit, he did miss them all. All his friends including the Gorons. And the one named after him.  
  
Perhaps going back to Hyrule wasn't so bad an idea after all. He set himself down on his back then, sliding under the covers and set his hands behind his head on the pillow. He'd talk to Kohachan the next day about it while Crystal and Matt stayed awake to talk of the old land.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tarawen tried to rest but found herself unable to. She laid back on her own sleeping bed, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes glittery emeralds in the night. "Stupid Sheikah" She muttered softly as no matter what he thought of, her thoughts returned to him. Annoying indeed. She turned onto her side and forced her eyes closed  
  
Images of the sea and of the waves coming to her mind. She couldn't help but smile at the scene but then it became darker as a ship was sailing away. She found herself unable to get away from the image as the ship was tossed through the water and a strange whirlpool opened near it. Near enough that the helpless vessel was pulled into it and sent into wide circles only to be pulled onto its side and pulled under.  
  
She threw the covers off, sweat beaded on her forehead, and set a hand to her forehead. Kohachan and the foreigners were leaving the next day by ship. What if those images . . .  
  
Resolutely, she got up from her bed and left her room. Sneaking past her fathers' room, she escaped the entire home altogether and started toward the Sheikah headquarters not too far away. Just as soon as she was just outside the room, she regretted ever leaving her bed. Hugging herself against the chill ocean wind, she finally swallowed her fear and slipped inside.  
  
As expected, all three Sheikah were resting. Zolaris seemed to have developed an odd habit of resting in the rafters while Toloran was in his own mat near the window and Kohachan, one hand resting gingerly over his stomach, rested peacefully in his hammock.  
  
She slightly grimaced seeing the scar formed over his brow near his hairline. Again she approached him, ready to set a hand over his and wake him up. He gave a small sigh then, one eye slightly twitching almost in irritation. She drew back, her fingers only slightly trembling. Convincing herself that the scene of the sinking ship was just her imagination, she turned around and quietly began to stalk out.  
  
"You can stay . . . if that is what you want." She froze. The voice, soft as the wind, had sounded like Kohachan. She turned to glance over her shoulder only to find that he hadn't moved. Swaying closer to the door, she paused, with one hand in on the wall near it. When no more was said, she decidedly went out. Leaning against the wall on the outside, she listened intently, wanting to know if he was really awake or not.  
  
She didn't hear anything more from that room. Not even the sound of any of the Sheikah breathing. Finally she knew she wouldn't rest with the thoughts of the sinking vessel sailing through her mind. She calmly became her red fox form and sauntered just as quietly back into the room. She leaped up to Kohachan perfectly carefree even as he flinched from her landing on his very sore stomach. She moved under his chin and curled on his chest.  
  
With a deep sigh, she curled up, the warmth of his body comforting her. She didn't expect but was delighted when two fingers were behind her ears, messaging her into pure Heaven before she drifted off to perfect, peaceful rest.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The morning proved to be a busy one. Kohachan grinned with pure mischief as he parted the screens over the room where his friends rested. Link flinched while Crystal covered her head with the pillows and Matt laid one arm over his closed eyes. Such was what Kohachan expected. He grinned and shook Crystal's shoulder to wake her up before pulling the covers off of Link, revealing his vest gone and the shoes but he still wore the pants given to him. Matt seemed to be the same as one leg was poking out of the side of his bed.  
  
Link pulled the covers back while Crystal turned over in annoyance and Matt blissfully rested. Kohachan stood up, deciding to go with the hard way. He took a deep breath, "GOOD MOOORRRNNNIIINNNGGG!!!!"  
  
Link shrieked in pain and shock while Matt swatted at the unknown enemy and Crystal groaned from under the pillow. Kohachan beamed and kept the shades aside as he left. Perhaps a more direct approach would rouse them better.  
  
His thoughts went to Tarawen. She was still asleep. He stopped on that thought, and firmly decided against it. His tendencies got her angry quite often. It would be best to leave with better terms rather than give her a reason to hate him when he left. He shrugged, pocketing his hands and whistled lightly the tune the Kitsune played the night previous. The music had been loud enough to easily reach him until he lightly sang the words, "It's my life."  
  
Toloran clapped him sharply on the shoulder, causing even him to jump slightly. He grabbed the hand and flipped the slightly taller Sheikah over his shoulder. Toloran caught himself if only barely then attacked Kohachan back, Kohachan caught the knee before it could strike then threw it off and began kick boxing with the blonde haired Sheikah.  
  
They went into a quick series of kicks, shin to shin, until both stopped and began rubbing the newly sore area rapidly. Yeah, there was a bruise for them both. Toloran jumped back then, landing in a new stance but not drawing the blade on his back. Kohachan drew back into a ready stance as well, slightly bouncing on his toes, ready for the attack.  
  
Toloran jumped high into the air, coming down on Kohachan, kicking. Kohachan held his forearms in defensive as Toloran fell away by gravity and landed to try a few quick punches. Kohachan dodges, blocked or even met the punched with his own. Both were smiling with challenge as the spar continued.  
  
Kohachan threw another punch, aiming for Toloran's jaw when Toloran drew back. Kohachan moved himself closer than went into another high kick that managed to connect with Toloran's stomach. He grinned but the grin died as Toloran caught the foot and held Kohachan still. With a low growl, Kohachan jumped off the ground and kicked with the other foot into Toloran's chest. Both fell to the ground.  
  
In the odd moment of silence, the same trio of Kitsune crawled past, jumping over Kohachan and going around Toloran, heading off to find breakfast. Kohachan shrugged and got up, offering a hand to Toloran. They grabbed each other's wrist as Kohachan hauled Toloran from the floor and both went off to find something to eat.  
  
"You know, sometime, Toloran, I'm going to have to face you blade-to- blade." Toloran laughed at his younger friend, "Believe me, you do not want to face the power of this blade anytime soon, okay? Now, how about some sweet bread?" Toloran smiled brightly, as though Kohachan was a child wanting a sweet snack. Kohachan decided to teach him better than that.  
  
Giving the older Sheikah a firm thump with his center knuckle in the shoulder, he countered, "Well, you can have sweet bread but I was thinking more along the lines of fried fish and pedackle eggs. Neh?" He invited him.  
  
Toloran shrugged, sowing no pain from the sharp jab, though it was there, and returned, "Well, today we will need a bit of extra energy, no?" Kohachan regarded him a moment then decided, "Perhaps a slice but I'm going to miss those pedackle eggs . . ." Toloran laughed semi-sympathetically as they came unto the serving area.  
  
"So, what of the trio travelers? Not to mention the rest of the company . . . How are they?" Kohachan mentally slapped himself for forgetting. He grinned, "They had their wake up call but I'll need to find a better way to get them up and about if they fall back asleep."  
  
"Indeed. Try the early shower routine if you can carry them all to the falls. That'll get them up. So, what of Tarawen? I saw her with you before I left the room."  
  
"She still sleeps. I'm not going to disturb her . . . this time." Toloran nodded, trying his best to hide a grin. He busied himself with slicing off a fair piece of the honey and berry filled bread and placing the serving on a wooden platter. Kohachan helped himself to the eggs then a couple thin slices of fish meat. With their breakfast in hand, they both found a grassy area to settle in and eat peacefully.  
  
Toloran broke the silence after clearing his mouth, "Exactly, where do you plan to go now?" Kohachan finished slicing the eggs then told Toloran the wholes story about Katie and the mission as well as Zelda's request. Toloran lightly scowled at the mention of Zelda demanding further services from Kohachan.  
  
Kohachan forcefully swallowed a half chewed piece of bread and quickly waved off Toloran's , "It's not bad at all. I'm treated well now among them but I won't deny that I was happy to leave. My latest mission, as I've mentioned, is to bring Link home but with these . . . complications dealing with Zolaris demon and the legend. Well, you can imagine we have reasonable cause of delay."  
  
Toloran nodded honestly but they both settled into silence while eating once again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tarawen slowly opened her eyes, rest well and done, she could smell breakfast in the air. Realizing where she was, she snapped her eyes open and pulled her tail from her nose, uncurling from the sleeping position.  
  
Leaping to her paws, she noticed that she was still in the hammock but instead of a Sheikah's chest, she was sleeping on a bundle of cloths. How did he do that?!  
  
She yawned and stretched, shaking off the last of her sleep. Well-rested, she decided to find where the redheaded scoundrel went off to. Upon seeing the light shining through the window from the east, it was fairly early still but breakfast would be served by then.  
  
Jumping from the hammock, Tarawen went into a quick walk, her tail flowing behind her as she lazily regarded the cover and crawled under it into the dawn air. The morning, as she expected, was a beautiful one. Only a few pure white clouds were floating gently along in the crisp blue sky. It was such a nice day that just breathing was enough to gain energy and stamina.  
  
Tarawen found the Sheikah with Toloran. Now, where was Zolaris? The room was empty. She shrugged slightly and began sneaking up behind Kohachan. Leaping from the high walk, she landed silently and signaled Toloran to keep quiet. She saw him slightly smile and go back to pinching off a piece of bread to chew on. She crept closer then crouched. Kohachan was busy with his breakfast and his thoughts. She crept closer, inching through the grass. Finally, she was holding her breath, just half a foot from behind his back. With a high jump, she landed triumphantly on his head.  
  
With a light laugh, Kohachan lifted the piece of fish higher, "Care for a bite?" Tarawen gave a small fox-shrug and took up the offer but tried to steady herself as Kohachan rose. He took her from the top of his head and set her on the ground, taking up his empty platter.  
  
He did have to rush eating if only to find out about Link and the other two. Growing oddly serious, Kohachan sauntered away to give his dish to those responsible to clean them then jogged towards the room where Link and then slept. Hopefully, they would be awake by then.  
  
A feeling in the back of his neck boded unwell with him. Something was happening elsewhere. Finally reaching the room, he found no one there. Narrowing his eyes, he knew somehow that the three didn't go of their own accord. He left the room, going into a sprint toward the jungle, his senses pulling him in that direction.  
  
It was not long before he heard three loud cries. They could have been from pain but sounded more of shock. He came to a sudden stop, fear clutching him. He fell forward into a dash, redoubling his efforts only to hear Zolaris laughter after the three yells.  
  
He stopped on the edge of a familiar clearing to find Zolaris nearly well doubled over with laughter, three familiar figures sitting dumbfounded in the water, shivering with the cold. With a smirk, Kohachan came up behind Zolaris. Unable to help himself, he gave the laughing boy a good shove into the water as well. "Okay, you four, dry up soon. We're going to join the others."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link rubbed the towel over his head once more, wishing the water in his ears would get out. He had two rude awakenings that morning ad was missing Navi's simple pulling on his hair. With a sigh, he pulled the actual soft tunic over his head then buckled the belt.  
  
It was a paler green than he was used to with the collar, sleeves, and hem of it embroidered with gold. As well as pants to match. So much for shorts but he could get used to them. He only longed for one item. His boots. And they were the new boots Crystal had bought him so long ago.  
  
He'd need to find another pair or something but then he wasn't alone in that department. All three of them needed to go shopping sometime. Perhaps when they got to the land where they would drop off Katie and look for something fair to wear there. But how would they get there with what they had?  
  
Before he knew it, Kohachan returned, rounding them up with only what they were wearing and was shuffling them out the door. Matt shook his head, a few small drops of water flew around to which Crystal shielded herself.  
  
Link demanded, "Why are you hurrying us? We're going to need time to pack, right? We need provisions to last the trip." Kohachan lightly laughed and continued pressuring them out of the tribe. "Actually, it won't be near as long as you would like to believe but I want to leave before high noon, eh? Come on."  
  
With a fair shove on his shoulder, he fell through the door to land into Toloran. Toloran steadied him then looked to each of them. All seemed ready to leave. He nodded to them with a fair smile then turned to Kohachan, "Ready for a bit of a treck? We'll pass through that clearing you and that fighter made-"  
  
"Wait, we?" Kohachan glanced at the three then switched smoothly to Kitsune language, "There is no we. You and Zolaris are staying, right? Or you're going off to other lands. I'll just accompany Link to this new island then take him back to Hyrule. I've decided that much anyway. I'll obey Zelda if not immediately."  
  
"No, not really. We'll go with you, if you don't mind the company. The fighters are losing now and that one powerful Shaman of theirs is gone so there is no need for Zolaris and I to stay. Besides," He grew slightly darker only when Link, Matt, and Crystal fell out of earshot, "this legend of the Moon Gods has caught my attention. You know what will happen in only thirteen more days. Then another fifteen days after that . . ." Kohachan nodded with a weary sigh. There was no escape from this madness.  
  
Packing only a bit of water and making sure he had all his regular red potions, Kohachan gathered the rest of his belongings that he carried to the tribe. Namely, his cloak and items. His mind hanging on the concept of Toloran's joining him. But what of Zolaris? Would he agree as well?  
  
Wiping his mind of the matter, Kohachan sent off to join Link, Matt, Crystal, and even Tarawen as well as a small departure group of Kitsune including the three mischievous ones, Malth, and even Kyou along with others who he didn't have the pleasure of meeting. The leader wasn't there, for some reason or other but Kohachan decided not to wonder about that.  
  
"Tarawen, what in Farore's Wind are you doing here?" He asked flatly, his fair spirit from the morning gone. She shrugged, "You think I'm letting you go this easily? Kohachan, you underestimate me." He shook his head with a small sigh but then forced himself to perk up, "Well, now. It seems we have a going away party of a sort. Are you three ready?" He looked to Link and them when a sound of swift running was heard behind him.  
  
"You are not leaving without us!" Zolaris yelled as Toloran was close behind him, both had their trademark weapons, the items at their sides, and cloaks over their shoulders, hoods pulled back.  
  
Kohachan had to admit, he wasn't displeased with seeing them, though this would make the cabin much more crowded. He got hold of Zolaris forearm in friendly welcome as Zolaris returned the grip then he nodded to Toloran. Malth announced one final cheer for the victory. A cheer that echoed through the trees while all being cheered for turned red with a flush.  
  
Tarawen finally spoke up, "Ah, Malth, that is enough. We won't be gone forever. Just a couple of weeks or so." She held her voice casual though she knew that she wasn't going to come back for a long time. She needed more adventure and this was the perfect opportunity. Malth shrugged but grinned happily as the four young ones had gladly joined him in his cheer.  
  
At long last, the travelers simultaneously began their walk through the jungle, Tarawen quickly changing to her fox-form, knowing she would have to stay that way most of the time. She didn't complain, though, since it wasn't the worst way to get around at all. It was even pleasant as she rode on Kohachan's shoulder then jumped to Toloran for the height he provided.  
  
Link watched the fox's antics happily, his thoughts going to Navi. He looked to Crystal almost before he caught himself then looked ahead once again, busying his mind with other problems to face. This included Oni who was quickly regaining energy within him.  
  
With a languid stretch, Crystal yawned the last of her fatigue away and walked between Matt and Zolaris. Somehow, she realized she was attached to the both of them through the dilemma they faced together after that demon subsided. Glancing at Zolaris, she could see in his eye only the faint memory of being shaken after the incident. He was fine now if only temporarily. She wished he could be free of his fear, though, as well as Link, for that matter. In a moment of thought, she wondered why Navi was being so quiet for so long. When she reached for Navi, there was no answer, though the fairies' presence was there nonetheless. She decided to ask Link about it later.  
  
Matt kept his feet up, despite the rather ridiculous slippers he was provided. At least they gripped his feet a bit more than boots and they seemed to last a bit more than he had anticipated. He didn't care about going off once again, so long as the first thing he did when he joined the others near the ship was give Cait a hug and gain his medallion back. Then he would be protected from any troubles and harm once more.  
  
Toloran took up rear guard, though there was no need of it. At least he could keep an eye on everyone except the fox atop his head. Every once in a while, she would let her tail fall around his ear, tickling it to no end before he slapped it away. With a quick murmured purr of an apology, she would let it behind his head once again. He kept pace easily with the ones in front with his long stride though Kohachan seemed to want to pick up the pace again.  
  
With a quick sigh, Kohachan forced himself to settle again. He tried to keep his own pace from pressing the others but it was no secret that he wanted to get there quickly. Why, even he didn't know. He set one hand over the katana hilt, the feel of the weapon comforting him fairly well. He forced himself to calm down and wonder for the sudden bad feeling welling within him. He didn't eat anything bad, to his knowledge. Nor did that spar get him worked up but that was even before eating. He took a long pull at his water carrier then corked it again, forcing himself to ignore the anxiety.  
  
Zolaris slightly grinned as he hummed a tune to himself. It was all he could do to focus off of the feeling of darkness within him. The demon within him had free reign over what Zolaris did. What had happened fully this time around anyway? He could never remember anything, but this was even worse than last time. That demon was ready to kill Matt in only a few more moments' time. The legend was coming true for him. The Hydra sword proved that. But where was the enemy? Where was the fighter representing the Light Moon God and wielding the blade to oppose the Dark Moon Blade?  
  
He lowered his eyes in thought, the humming dying in his mind as he too was flooded with thoughts. Wherever the enemy was, Zolaris hoped they would remain separated for a nice long time. The enemies and the blades.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that enough. I stopped where I want and it really isn't too late so . . . yeah. No good night but a small goodbye. The story's going to move quickly-  
  
CrysSton16: Darn you, Dragonkiller, you threw her off track! Look, she was having a hugely hard time just writing this thing so you had better apologize and be sincere about it! *Breathes heavily while wielding Toloran's broadsword*  
  
Matt: 0.o When did you get that, Crys?  
  
Merrick: Who cares?! I agree with her! Let's go off to find wherever this authoress killer lives and pound him to a pulp! *Holds up his black katana in preparation to attack*  
  
SunMoonKnight: Shadow Girl, are you well so far?  
  
-_-;; A headache but other than that, I'm fine. Thanks.  
  
*CrysSton, Matt, and Merrick start for the door and try to open it to find it locked* (all three) What's the deal?!  
  
*Whistling innocently* You have one last chance to save yourself, Dragonkiller. Then I hand the key over to them.  
  
Till next time! 


	17. Ultimatum

~ Disclaimer ~ Nope, I do not own Zelda. Nor am I responsible for my actions in this opening.  
  
*The room is empty and darkened. One voice rings through the shadows followed by the stow tapping of light steps as the authoress reveals herself*  
  
Well, I'm sorry Dragonkiller but I asked for an apology. Your well being is no longer my concern nor will you affect me. Except for one last interesting tid bit. You challenge me to war? *Amused grin* And how shall you battle me? I am the authoress, after all. Not to mention, I have good friends to back me in this.  
  
*Steps stop and a snap of fingers is heard. Gentle blue light fills the room showing a faint mist across the ground, stirred behind the authoress where she came from. She is dressed in a simple white T-shirt with a picture of a bald eagle and plain blue jeans with white running shoes*  
  
I don't need to look impressive to be impressive, now do I? Nor do I need to surround myself with friends to face my battle. This right here right now is between you and me. I'm sorry to CrysSton, Matt, Merrick, Jelie, SunMoonKnight, and anyone else wanting to get at this guy but this time, the privilege is mine. You can get him in the reviews if you wish. So, you claim your fast words have not helped you?  
  
Feh.  
  
Your words were well typed but ill meant. I only wanted for you to stop being such a depraved vulgar by cussing or flaming while reviewing my story. Such things hurt the authoress' soul, as Jelie36 pointed out.  
  
I would advise that you do not vex me to further irritation for I may act more vehemently to your unjust disdain. Now, once again, the ball is in your court.  
  
Well now with that messy business behind, shall I move on?  
  
Okay, one last thing to everyone: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! And I will comment reviews next time. If you don't mind, that is.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Ultimatum ~  
  
Nearing noon, the sailors were already preparing cast off procedures including loading the vessel. Katie smiled as the wind filled the sails. Finally she could get off the wretched island and find some civilization. He grinned then and drew from behind her back the silver dragon medallion. Not knowing perfectly why, the disk made her feel safer, even though it only brought Andrake's temper on her.  
  
Cait gave an ear-piercing scream as the medallion was gone from under her pillow. Barreling out the door, leaving Andrake to give chase, Cait nearly well tackled Katie to the ground if not for Andrake picking her up from the ground. Cait squirmed and kicked and glared venomously at Katie even as the woman ran a few fingers through her thick, blonde hair and grinned innocently back as the screaming elf child.  
  
With a few sharp orders, Andrake made Cait calm down a bit before setting her down and facing Katie yet again. "We've been through this countless times over, Katie. That medallion is off-limits. Now give it back."  
  
Katie sighed sadly and caressed the smooth, bright surface of the silver medallion while putting on her best pouting face. A tactic that had been failing as of late. Once again it did fail. Katie growled to herself as she surrendered the silver dragon. Andrake was much easier to control when his dear sister was in check.  
  
A light came on in Katie's mind.  
  
"Oh, Andrake. Where is your dear sister, anyway? It has been a fair three days." Andrake paused in his turning away and faced her again, cold fire burning in his eyes. He answered in an icy tone, "They will be back. All of them. You cannot threaten Crystal, either. Neither of us are bound to protect you anymore, should you prove to be too much a hassle."  
  
He cut off her remark, stepping closer to her, he held up his right hand, two finders an inch apart as he continued, lacing his words with acid, "I'm this close to cutting you down where you stand. Don't push me. Leave Cait and myself be for the remainder of the day, understand?!" Before she could make a comeback, he turned sharply enough to where his cape flared, wrapped around his ankles, then slid into step behind him once again.  
  
He stepped off the ship back to the dock and toward the tavern once again, leaving a stunned Katie behind. One sailor brushed past her, whispering a few words as he brushed past. Katie understood him and with a fierce scowl, vowed to herself that Andrake would pay for his words. She snorted then followed the sailor to below deck.  
  
A candle lit the room along with the light streaming through the small, round window. Katie sat on her knees and before the crate to look at the sailor as he began explaining his plan. "Now, Lady, are you certain you wish to go through with this? There is no guarantee of a full recovery from this type of poison." He stared her in the eyes, almost hoping she would decline.  
  
She held forth the bad of coins, a pert smile on her lips as she set it across the crate between them. He sighed lightly then revealed the black vial he had hidden in his shoe. The tube with the cork easily secured as to not touch the skin. He coughed lightly, drawing her string eyes and explained in one last effort to sway her choice, "It is called Obsidian Bane. When this poison touches the skin, the person will feel slightly feverish and that part of the skin will become numbed. But it is when the poison reaches the blood that this poison goes into full-effect."  
  
When he paused Katie said quickly, "Go on."  
  
His eyes darkened, knowing she would not be swayed. Whoever her intended victim was, that person was going to need prayers to save him. He obeyed and continued, "The person will go into a brief arrest of the heart, which will render him to the ground, paralyzed, too shocked by pain to make a sound. When the arrest happens depends on the wound's location and death. A scratch will take some time but the poison burns the blood it travels with. Thus the victim is tortured before the arrest.  
  
"Depending on the victim's will to survive, he will last against death and may pull through but in a very slow, painful time length. My Lady, I must warn you that if you are caught with this poison in your possession, you can be put to death." Again his effort failed as Katie ignored his warning.  
  
Setting the crystal prism to the light, Katie saw the mix of colors all within the black liquid flare and shine appealingly. So, she couldn't threaten Crystal anymore? This vial proved Andrake wrong. So very wrong.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The feeling of foreboding would not be so easily shaken from the red-headed Sheikah. Even as the small troupe passed through the clearing. Going around the stumps as Tarawen, still a fox, jumped to as many as she could, a bit of magic flowing from her into the remainder of the trees.  
  
She deposited a seed into each one from the ground, whispered her own words of magic then watched the tiniest of a green sprout imbed itself into the stump before performing the same spell onto another stump. She got most all of them as the six others went through.  
  
Satisfied in her work, the ache in her heart from the destroyed trees gone, she ran back to Matt, crawled to his shoulder then leaped up to Toloran's shoulder before easily climbing to the top of his head as they completed the final leg of the journey. Soon the trees thinned and the pathway to the tavern was clear. Matt ran ahead followed close by Crystal then Link.  
  
Zolaris spoke quietly to Kohachan, "Do you think they will let us come? I mean, I know you will but what of this Andrake? He is a knight, I understand, but does he know of Sheikah?"  
  
Kohachan shushed his questions and answered briefly, "Maa tal, Andrake is a good guy to those who would be friends to him. Katie is the one you have to worry about. If she likes you, she will try to charm you." Zolaris grinned, his eyes gleaming in mischief, "Then I would like her to meet a certain demon. He might change her mind!"  
  
Toloran quickly put in as Tarawen hissed her fury, "We will NOT be mentioning that demon before we are on a set course to Hyrule at the least. The island that is Katie's final stop will be a place to re-supply and get the young ones some proper clothing. Then and only the we will bring the legend to light and only if it is deemed necessary."  
  
Kohachan sighed but looked ahead at his friends as Matt knocked on the door, waiting to engulf Cait in a hug. "It cannot be ignored any longer. I have been having a dire feeling of this whole deal. The closer we get to going to Hyrule . . . the more I even think of it, a feeling of foreboding comes over me and grows greater." He looked to Toloran, "It has to be told. They have to be warned of it." Toloran nodded grimly as Zolaris drew his eyes to the ground. This was going to be a long journey.  
  
The door opened to Matt to reveal Cait, eyes wary as she clutched the silver medallion in her hands tightly, fearing Katie had come to reclaim it again. Seeing Matt, she let out a gasp as a smile lit her face but se could think of nothing to say or do. Matt laughed outright and swooped her into a hug to spin her around in the air.  
  
She finally laughed in delight as well. It was a laugh that died into sobs as she fell into his arms and against his shoulder, telling him in nearly incoherent sobs how much she missed him. He carried her inside, feeling like the guardian that he was once again.  
  
Link and Crystal grinned but shrugged and followed to find Andrake staring at a drink before Crystal landed a dagger in front of him, ordering him to stop moping. He snapped to attention, hand flying to the hilt of his sword before he recognized Crystal and Link. He quickly changed to a look of surprise before grinning broadly then grinned and began softly laughing, which soon grew to giggles. Crystal, who expected a bit of a warmer welcome, grew stern, "And WHAT is so funny?"  
  
Near in tears with laughter, Andrake pointed at Link who was still dressed in the vest and long pants with the gold belt and slipper shoes. He blushed lightly then went to the rooms where he spent the night last to search for a decent tunic and shorts.  
  
Crystal reclaimed her dagger and punched Andrake's shoulder, "You could be a little more nice, you know." Andrake stood from his chair and quickly embraced Crystal as she finished. "I'm glad your back, Crys. You know I am." Crystal flushed slightly at his sudden show of emotion but drowned it as three more figures entered the doorway. Andrake was back in his chair as Crystal forcefully dislodged the dagger and re-sheathed it.  
  
Andrake glanced warily at the trio but recognized two as Kohachan and Toloran. The third was new, though. Kohachan smiled shortly as he went to the keeper and ordered three drinks. Mild ones since they were going on a journey very soon. "So, where is Link now?" Toloran asked as he noticed Matt and Cait still there, the young Hylian girl clutching Matt closely.  
  
Crystal tried futile not to giggle and pointed to the back rooms where the sleeping quarters were. Toloran nodded shortly as Kohachan carried two drinks to his friends then went back for his. "When do we cast off?" Andrake shrugged calmly and took another pull at his own cup. "Not sure but last I saw, the sailors are pretty much ready. That should be your only round of drinks, friends."  
  
Zolaris nodded in agreement before rising from his seat, "I'm afraid we have yet to meet." He walked to Andrake as the knight stood to greet the silver haired Sheikah. "The name is Zolaris. You must be Andrake whom I've heard so much of." They clasped hands as Andrake nodded but then asked, "Might I ask why you are here? I mean no offense but am curious since as far as I remembered it was only Kohachan who came with us."  
  
Toloran spoke up, his voice easily drowning that of Zolaris', "About that. Well now, six years ago Kohachan was a part of our little troupe. We lived on this island for those six years after Kohachan was called to Hyrule. Now that he is back, and Goddesses know we are like brothers, we will go with him. Getting off this island and refreshing ourselves is beyond an appealing idea." Zolaris resisted laughing as Toloran lifted his drink. He wasn't done with his speech yet.  
  
"For this occasion, I would toast fine fellows, fair travels, and forgotten troubles!" Andrake cheered heartily at this as all four lifted their drinks in toast. Crystal went to find Link as Matt set Cait down at last and went off to find his own change of clothes. Seeing a sudden glint in Andrake's eye, Matt slipped the rope of his medallion over his head and whispered a few words upon leaving that room.  
  
Tarawen watched all the happenings in amusement. Toloran had taught her the language on request so she knew she could fit in. Though, she refused to let herself be known as the Kitsune princess. For as long as she could. Hearing one cheer die down quickly, she turned to look over her shoulder at the all too somber Kohachan.  
  
Kohachan drained his cup, letting it thump emptily on the table while Toloran and Andrake went into a new swing of stories where Zolaris joined in every once in a while. He noticed Tarawen staring at him with an unreadable expression. With a small blink of confusion, he shook off whatever it was that was bothering him and started for the ship. At the very least he could keep himself busy. Tarawen silently followed him.  
  
The sea breeze still filled the sails as Kohachan looked at the vessel. The stitches on the sail were nearly invisible on a glance but studying it revealed the tiny stitches and the fact that they were well mended. A single figure stood out of place on the ship of busy sailors and the storming captain. A figure wearing a dress that blew slightly with the breeze.  
  
He grimaced. Katie was not the person he wanted to see right then. Nonetheless, he couldn't simply turn around only because she appeared. He kept walking. Even as she smiled brightly and demanded his attention, he walked past, giving a silent casual greeting.  
  
Tarawen saw the woman as well and felt something within her as Kohachan passed by her. The woman had smiled brightly with insight. With a low growl, Tarawen doubled her casual pace to catch up with the Sheikah. Ducking past the woman without even looking up, she did stop and stare back at the blonde haired woman who continued her slow walk to the tavern, humming to herself in delight. A glint of metal on the woman's wrist caught Tarawen's attention. Thinking it to be a simple bauble of a bracelet, she shrugged and started trotting after the Sheikah once again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link finally revealed himself from his room. He sooner decided to go bare- foot than with the slippers. He looked around to find Crystal waiting for him at the end of the hall. "Feel better?" Her tone was an affectionate mocking. Link shrugged, "Beets showing the hairs I don't have." This caught Crystal off-guard and it was Link's turn to grin.  
  
Upon entering the main room past Crystal, Link acknowledged the two new Sheikah still talking with Andrake while Cait was at one of the tables swinging her feet, waiting for Matt. It seemed odd that Kohachan was gone but Link knew what it was like to want to be alone.  
  
What did catch his interest even more was that the Kitsune princess was gone as well. Putting two and two together came out with two solutions. Either they were at each other's throats again or trying to be alone together. Neither came to a pretty picture and Link shook his head violently of the image.  
  
Then yet another figure appeared, one he hadn't expected to. Katie. Realizing it had been peaceful most the morning since he'd been there, he had the sudden wish that Katie was already taken care of. Well, her arrival set everyone into motion once again, Cait fled the room at a trot to hurry Matt up while Zolaris cocked an eyebrow in surprise and Andrake scowled in detest. Toloran looked at the two and shrugged in indifference.  
  
Swinging up from his chair, Zolaris went to meet the beautiful young lady even as the look in her eyes reminded him of a deceiver. Therefore, he remained alert even as he took her hand and gently kissed it in introduction. The look in her eye wavered, proving she had not expected that even as Zolaris subconsciously spoke courtesies to her.  
  
Every expression change deceived her, served as Zolaris spy, and revealed her to be the self-centered but longing woman she was. He almost felt pity as there was an obvious emptiness in her. One brought of her own evil and of the justice done to remove that evil. She was empty without it as Zolaris knew he would have been empty without his demon half.  
  
Question is, he thought as he led her to a chair, would she have been happier with that evil? He knew he would want to be rid of his demon even though that would kill half of him. He wondered how it would feel to be half a person. Wondered and feared. Yet her was half a person before him. In the shape of a woman who seemed to have done some heinous act against a group of people who disbanded her for it.  
  
Yet she can't be blamed, he thought further as he talked pleasantly with her, since this evil did it all it's own. If the evil was gone, then this was a whole and good person with only the potential to be so evil. Yet Zolaris knew the others would never be swayed by his judgment in only a five-minute talk. Matter of fact, he questioned his own judgment on her.  
  
Katie was, to say the least, surprised to find such a handsome gentleman. He reminded her of Andrake before that boy had become so cold. It was refreshing to be treated like a true lady again. Katie considered the dagger pressing to her forearm. Was the poison necessary if she could have this handsome, young Sheikah rather than the arrogant knight? Even as Matt entered the room dressed normally, the pendant under his second shirt and vest once again, Katie didn't taker her eyes off of the silver haired young man before her. Why was he being so kind?  
  
Toloran and Andrake quickly picked themselves up and called Katie and Zolaris to hurry along as well. They were leaving. Zolaris rose and helped Katie up but was taken by surprise as she claimed his arm and slipped her arm under his for him to lead her out. Well, this is unusual. His mind said shortly as he fought the flush coming over him. Trying to remain cam, he walked her out the door and toward the boat as she walked beside him.  
  
The flush was held in check until Crystal and Link ran past, giving Zolaris very odd looks before trying to hide their gazes. Then the blush was in full force for both of them. Zolaris was red with embarrassment since he was with the lady whom they all seemed to despise. Kind of as though he was betraying them. For Katie, it was of pure rage. They had no right to insult her like that around this young man! Well, looks like her plans were not going to change after all. They boarded the ship in silence.  
  
The sails were opened with a bit of help from the three Sheikah and the anchors weighed as the large ship finally took to sea once again. Now on deck, Crystal was speaking with the Sheikah while Cait refused to budge from Matt's side. From the port side, Katie kept a watch on Crystal through the corner of her eye, the dagger pressed to her forearm in the clever thong feeling all that much warmer in anticipation.  
  
Zolaris saw her point of view. Why was she so intent on the young girl? They were from the same place. That could be why. He shook his head lightly and tried to get her attention off of whatever malicious thoughts she was having, "Mind my asking what got you into this situation, Lady Katie?"  
  
Distracted from her plan, Katie looked back at him, the half-faked smile on her face once again, "Well, it is a long story."  
  
"We have time, if you want to tell it."  
  
She nodded slightly then began telling him of the Wolfos, which he knew a lot about, then about her hybrids. Zolaris listened, commenting only when expected, and keeping quite the rest of the time. Katie was surprised as he listened to her but she finally finished and he shook his head in amazement. "So they are taking you to where you cannot cause anymore 'trouble'. But what will you do without those pets, those creations you used to surround yourself with?"  
  
Katie lowered her eyes, her sorrow truly catching her and finally lifted her eyes to look at him and said resolutely and clearly, "I'm not sure but I will survive. Thank you for your company but I think I will retire early now. Good day, Zolaris."  
  
"Well, we are coming close on the destination, if what Kohachan told me is true." Katie paused and looked back at him, not angrily but curious, "What do you mean? Everyone seems to believe this will be a long trip." Zolaris shook his head and brought her to the side of the ship, standing behind her, he pointed past her ear to the island and made sure she could see the small but growing land mass that would be her new home.  
  
Katie tried to ignore how near Zolaris was to her and broke away from him to go below deck and retrieve the poisons. If she were to act, it would have to be soon. Seeing the small crystal vial near her berth, she quickly claimed it and hid it as best she could in her fist.  
  
With a bit of forethought, she uncorked it ever so carefully then cleverly flicked her wrist as the sailor had taught her, freeing the dagger into her hand. Dipping the tip of the blade into the black liquid, she carefully wrapped her arm where the dagger would be hidden before letting the sleeve down and re-tying the blade in place once more. Redoing the cork securely, she set it under the pillow once again.  
  
For the first time that day, her conscience began to prick at her. Since she met the younger Sheikah and he seemed to be the gentleman she really wanted. Even more than the knight. Especially since Andrake was no longer holding his hatred of her inside anymore. She nearly growled but checked herself, running her hands on her sides to smooth her dress, she began her walk to the top deck once again.  
  
On first glance, Andrake was not in sight. Katie walked along the starboard side away from Crystal for the time being. She decided that she was in a good mood and would give the knight one last chance to apologize to her. She highly doubted he would but then that would only be the final straw to validate her decision. Finally she saw him. He was calmly practicing simple sword maneuvers at the stern, far enough from the side to be in danger of dropping his blade but close enough to keep out of everyone's way.  
  
Despite the feel of eyes watching her, she called for the knight's attention. Andrake finished the final stance and strike before acknowledging Katie and standing normally and sheathing his sword, giving her a curious but not hateful glance.  
  
Coming up beside him, she asked him to walk with her a bit. "Andrake, when we get to the place where you will be rid of me, what will happen? I'm not worried or anything, just curious."  
  
With a small shrug, Andrake answered, "I planned to leave you for good, actually, and hope you start your life over again with a clean reputation. You'll have to find a place to live though and I can help you with that but I won't stay." Katie nodded, much to Andrake's surprise.  
  
"I see. I didn't expect you to come but what if I ask you to. Would you please come with me? I'm too used to your company." Katie was trying to be totally honest with him. Somehow, that was working. He sighed, the pressure quickly building for him.  
  
Finally he spouted his answer, "I'm sorry but I can't. I too plan to make a new start with my sister. Actually let her know who I am and hope she will still accept me." Katie noted where Crystal stood as the want to have Andrake near still was strong. She didn't even know why but she wanted him with her in this new place. Him more even than the Sheikah.  
  
"So, if it weren't for your sister, would you still come with me? I mean is it only because of her or do you truly hate me?" Katie had to admit, she knew the answer but was loath to hear it. Thus it came to her as a surprise, "I don't hate you, Katie. Just your tendencies to get on others nerves, is all. If you would behave a bit better, I wouldn't even dislike you but you were very much in the wrong to create those wolves and have the Wolfos angry enough to attack the town. Many died partly because of you, Katie."  
  
Katie swallowed her suddenly flared anger and retorted sharply, "That was not my question. If it weren't for your sister, would you stay with me through this and help me through?" He paused in speaking for a long time and eventually both stopped walking. Crystal started to go to them as Toloran and Matt were trading travel stories. Katie kept her eye on the girl then flicked her wrist, the poison stained dagger falling to her hand.  
  
When Crystal was just in reach, Katie grabbed the girl and held her with strength not even Katie knew she possessed. Andrake reacted, grabbing and half-drawing his sword until he saw the dagger held at Crystal's chest below her throat. He saw the black liquid and felt pure rage and fear raise in him as Katie hissed, "If it isn't for your dear sister here, will you go with me?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
YESSS!!! Just where I wanted to end it. Well now, what will be more interesting? The reviews or the chapter itself?  
  
Okay, will Katie actually go through with it? Will Andrake kill Katie if she does? What of the Sheikah and Link? Can they help? You'll have to wait until . . .  
  
Until next time! 


	18. Unfinished Business

~ Disclaimer ~ Zelda's owner is not I. Sue me for this and I may cry.  
  
^_^ Had to be a bit clever now didn't I? Sorry, in a good mood. First in a while soooo, this chapter should be a swell one.  
  
OK, real note to take note, this is going to be THE last chapter for a while. I need a bit of a break from writing (say a month, 'kay?) but I will type one more after this one. Details will be in the footnote. One thing to smile about is if I get enough reviews, I'll post a chapter answering any and all questions (Jelie, here's your chance) you have for me or any of the characters. So just send in anything you want to ask and have fun! =^_^=  
  
Kohachan: What? Questions for us, neh? Fine, we can take a bit of time out for that but not too much. Got that, Shadow Girl?!  
  
-_- Hate to say it but he doesn't have a choice. This is my decision. Now then, on to the dedications.  
  
This chapter goes out to:  
  
Shadow_Knight (Hee hee, you were tired when you wrote that review)  
  
MonoChronos (May I please call you SunMoonKnight? Anyway, thanks for the compliment! And I will try not to disappoint you)  
  
Dream] [Walker3 (I am. lol)  
  
Dragonkiller (Ok, bye bye. No grudges still *shrugs*)  
  
Angle1 (0_0 You're adamant about that, aren't you?! Ok, worry not, it's all going according to plan *grins and rubs hands together*)  
  
Jelie36 (War is such a strong word ^_^;;; I never planned to actually fight him, just throw words around. Especially since that's all I can do 0.o)  
  
FarmerBoy (Who does have a good chapter and a nice story going)  
  
Thanks for helping me get through this thing, guys. It really does help to know you are appreciated, as FarmerBoy said. =^_^=  
  
Wah! Waaiiittt!!! One more reviewer, last second! crOwe! Thought you wouldn't make it in time ^_^ Well, no more wondering, check it out for yourself! lol  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Unfinished Business ~  
  
Tension hung thick among the three in the tight situation. Link glanced over but only saw Andrake standing before Katie and Crystal. Though it did seem odd, he couldn't see any harm of the situation. But he continued watching them. None were speaking. Or even moving. He hummed to himself in thought then started over in that direction.  
  
A hand gripped his shoulder before he could take one more step. Zolaris guided Link away but the look in his eye told Link of great troubles brewing.  
  
Kohachan took a deep breath as he listened from behind Katie. That dagger she held was far too close for any sort of quick attack. He nodded to Link and Zolaris though they agree silently there was nothing to be done. Link looked between the two, confused and worried to no end.  
  
Tarawen sat on the rail of the ship beside Kohachan's elbow as he leaned angrily against it. Where was Toloran and what was he doing?! It couldn't end like this. Zolaris silently agreed. True, Crystal was a key and if she was lost, the legend could not be fulfilled but still. Not like this.  
  
Tarawen looked at Kohachan for a moment. If they wouldn't do anything against the cocky, crazy blonde, then she would. Perhaps a distraction was in order . . .  
  
Standing in perfect balance, her tail countering the tottering boat as she made the quick catwalk to Katie and them. Just as she was behind Katie's ear, the woman's hair serving as a blind spot, she knelt down, listening in to Katie.  
  
"Answer me already!!" The woman hissed in growing irritation and desperation. Andrake held still, his lips slightly parting but his voice was mute. Crystal, alive and well to witness it all, watched Andrake carefully to see his actions. He seemed a different person now. Not only was he her brother but by the situation, he had lost all traces of a calm exterior.  
  
Tarawen flashed her tail over her head to catch Andrake's eye. All concentration was on him but he would have to be the one to act. Andrake's pupil twitched only slightly but it was enough. Tarawen knew she had his attention.  
  
"Katie, you know you go to far with this. Why do you want me to come with you. Give a legitimate reason and I will consider it, without using Crystal."  
  
Katie felt her heart throb even in her own confusion. Why did she want him to go? She finally broke out with her answer, "I don't know!! I just know I want you to be there with me. To help me out and to catch me if I fall. I no longer have my pets but I still have you. You are a piece of my old life and I don't want to lose everything!!"  
  
Everyone in earshot of the cried out response either ignored it or froze to watch. Toloran watched from his position descending the net of the crow's nest. He leaned against the rope and watched the scene play out. Zolaris had expected nothing less. No one can live with half a life. Kohachan felt his fury slightly subside as the first dawning of understanding swept in.  
  
Though, it remained true that such acts Katie was using were completely wrong. This would not end well with or without bloodshed.  
  
Andrake drew a breath. He had wanted an answer but never expected that. He recalled how many times she had used him in her dirty work, how many times she had demanded his service for apparently no reason, and how many times she had come too close to him. Far closer than he would permit.  
  
Were all those times only so she would have some company? Come to think of it. The only times she was not around him was when the castle called on him or when she was in her laboratory working on her pets and creating a potion to enhance their strength without changing their appearance. Was she just lonely without another human friend?  
  
He felt a battle waging within him as another factor came to mind. This was Crystal's life they were dealing with. He had to accept the terms to save her at the very least. But the look in Crystal's eyes told him specifically not to do it. She frowned at him and gave her head a quick shake even as Katie held her mouth shut.  
  
Yet the other side of his mind yelled at him, she is a beast! Katie is no better than any of her creations! She means to murder and has probably rehearsed this sob story only to get what she wants. Just as she does for the castle officials, just as she did to her parents, she is doing it now to you! The only reason she created the story was because she doesn't want blood on her hands.  
  
But what to do? What can be done to avoid losing my little sister? She knows now and would never, ever forgive me if I let her down. I have to give in.  
  
You will still be letting her down! She sees you with anger now, her eyes glow brightly in her fury of you, idiot!  
  
Wait, Crystal's eyes were glowing. Perhaps not glowing but a circle if silver tint around the pupil was indeed there nonetheless. Could it be . . . that fairy?  
  
He saw Tarawen still staying put, waiting for his go ahead. He mentally slapped himself, searching for a plan even as Katie grew impatient. Finally he glanced at Tarawen and blinked before returning his gaze on Katie's eyes.  
  
His mouth began to speak calmly but his mind raced going through the impossibilities of this working. Nonetheless, his hand itched for the precise lunge, the feminine hand holding the dagger was perfectly in sight, and already Tarawen was crouching for her distracting tactic.  
  
Tarawen lunged at Katie, pouncing on the woman's head. Just as she let out the first cursing statement, Andrake's hand flashed to Katie's wrist, his fingers digging sharply into her wrist and the tendons there, forcing her fingers to release their grip and the poison tipped dagger to fall. Crystal drew away from the falling blade as it landed on the deck.  
  
Andrake kicked at the hilt of the dagger, sending it skidding to Link. Link seized it but Kohachan quickly wrapped his cloak around the thing, making sure there was no way it could seep or cut through. Tarawen gave the treacherous woman a good slice with her claws before jumping off to the mast where Toloran had dropped from the net, throwing daggers in hand. Seeing they wouldn't be needed, he re-sheathed the blades on his belt.  
  
Sailors had hastened to the uproar and were tearing Katie off of Crystal while Andrake helped. Soon, Katie was on her knees, two strong Sailors holding her down and Andrake held Crystal to him, she was back to normal as Navi went dormant again. Crystal wasn't sobbing, nor did she seem even afraid but he held onto her anyway. No words were said but too things were clear in the silence between the two.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
It's okay.  
  
The captain himself came to see to the commotion on his ship as Kohachan and Link brought forth the dagger as proof. Though they could not find the vial from where the poison came and the liquid was quickly drying, staining the blade. They threw the dagger over-board as Kohachan folded his cloak, keeping the poison inside. He would wash it quickly enough as soon as it was decided what to do with Katie.  
  
The woman stared at the deck before her knees, not meeting any eyes even as Andrake and Crystal also turned to her. The captain demanded answers as Tarawen hissed her complaints as well. Even as they roughly pulled her up, she neither replied nor met any eyes. Finally it was decided that she would be taken below for tried murder and the courts of the new land would decide her fate.  
  
Matt chuckled nervously as he watched the scene from the port side. Even though he didn't have the best view, he saw the glint of the blade ad so had Cait as she stayed half behind him. He gave the silver pendant under his vest and shirt one last grip before smoothing the fabric over it then running down to see what exactly had happened.  
  
The furious captain pointed to a trap door leading to below deck beyond the room they slept. Link followed the sailors as they led Katie away.  
  
Kohachan, Matt, and Zolaris began speaking of the incident and how that could change the plans of the trip. It wouldn't change much for them but for Andrake and Crystal, it could change a lot. One main question passed among them. Now that Crystal knows the truth, would she want to stay with Andrake?  
  
Zolaris spoke his own concern, "She is no doubt one of the three needed in the legend. Thus she cannot simply stay behind and let the three scatter again. She is the only one we know for sure about."  
  
Matt piped in quickly, "It sounds to me that you want her to be with the other two, whoever they are, so that the demon can try again. What's with that? You are on our side, right? To avoid the legend coming true."  
  
Raising his hand in peace, Zolaris continued, "I mean to say if we know where she and the other two are, then we can be sure of their safety. The demon won't be able to get to them if they are locked up."  
  
"Wrong, Sheikah. I saw that demon just appear in that cell then vanish again just as quickly. Locking someone up won't do any good." Matt made his point and Zolaris half-closed his eyes in thought. What if Crystal did stay? What were the odds that the other two keys would be in the same place? Too small for logical reason.  
  
Still something nagged at him, "Okay, but if we can't lock her up, we at lest know someone can fight the demon. Now that the power of the Light Moon Blade can be estimated, it can be resisted."  
  
"True, I did see someone all banged up from fighting the demon but I only saw him once. He could have vanished like the demon does, he could be hidden, he could even be dead on the island for all we know!"  
  
"I doubt that. Somehow.I do doubt that."  
  
Matt shrugged then went to find something to eat. Breakfast was fading fast. Zolaris stared down at the waves hitting the flank of the ship then closed his eyes. He could feel it still. That power in and against his blade. He felt the power through the night after the celebration. As a vivid dream, it returned. He shuddered lightly when someone threw a blanket over his shoulders.  
  
He looked in mild surprise as Crystal smiled to him, "It is a cold wind we're riding. You should get in the cabin room if you're cold." He waved it off and said softly, "No, not cold. Just remembering things I wish not to recall, that is all." He shrugged, trying to shake that odd fear and thrill even as Crystal leaned against the rail beside him.  
  
He took a deep breath, the question welling in him, "What will you do now? Now that you know Andrake is your brother. Will you stay with him?"  
  
Crystal blinked in confusion then answered brightly, "Certainly. He isn't staying with Katie, he is going with us, naturally. There is no way he is staying with Katie. I'd teach him better if he tries!" She drew her daggers with a grin and a quick wink to the Sheikah.  
  
He shrugged and looked out at the horizon before looking forward at the island where Katie was to be placed. He couldn't help but wonder how the trial would go. She would be found guilty. She would have to be found guilty. Justice would prevail.  
  
Crystal left his side to return to Link. Link smiled a bit sadly, "Katie is locked up tight and under guard. But she still isn't talking to anyone or even looking around much. Like all the life was drained from her."  
  
"It's only one of her tricks to earn pity, trust me on that." They both turned to find Andrake. He had a thoughtful look in his eyes as he told them, "Believe me, she has used the same technique for a good many years to get what she wants. I know." Crystal stopped him with a raised hand, "There is one way I can find out, if I can see her eyes. I can tell if she is telling the truth or not about wanting you to go with her. Well, if she needs you or if she just wants you to go so she can have her way."  
  
It was agreed among the three to give it a try. Too bad the guard had to object. Below the decks, the iron cages were set almost like support bars rather than cells. Katie sat in the middle back of one of the cells while the guard sat outside it at the corner nearest the steps. Crystal stepped up to the bar and Andrake quickly moved to her side as Link caught up behind and went to Crystal's other side.  
  
Katie didn't acknowledge them. Keeping her knees to her chest and her head bent, she avoided all gazes. "Katie, can we talk?" Crystal called gently. No response. Andrake nearly barked a command but Crystal held him off then turned to the guard, "Can you let me in, please? I need to talk to Katie."  
  
He shook his head without looking at them and said, "There will certainly be no visitors going in there and soon all three of ye will be needin' to leave here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Captain's order, young miss." Crystal nodded then led the way out even as Link looking into the cell a moment longer before leaving with a light sigh. Katie opened her eye but didn't pick up her head. In an inaudible whisper, she said to herself, "She wanted to talk to me. She really did. Probably to mock me. She will pay." Silence ruled except for the creaking of the ship and the occasional humming of the cell guard.  
  
Zolaris watched as Crystal emerged but her eyes were fairly downcast in disappointment. Andrake followed her, a look of distrust about him. Finally Link came onto the deck with a look of indifference about him. Zolaris called Crystal over as Tarawen made herself present, having nothing else to do as Kohachan and Toloran were playing a small game of wits.  
  
"So, did you see Katie?" Crystal sighed lightly, "Yeah but that's all. She wouldn't even look at me much less talk. I think she is sincere in the statement she doesn't want to lose all of her old life. Can you understand that?"  
  
Zolaris nodded, "Yes, I do understand. Mostly, her old way of living, all her pets and creations, and even with Andrake. All that made up nearly all of her life, it seems. Take them all away and you have a half-life. This can be either mended over time or painfully endured. I think she wants to avoid it all together. She is hurting and doesn't know how to stop hurting other than by keeping Andrake for herself."  
  
Crystal thought of this even as they drew closer to the land. {Well, nonetheless, I do not trust the woman. She held that blade to you, young girl, so I would advise you stay away from her. Interesting point of view, though, Zolaris.} Crystal was surprised before spotting Tarawen on the ground once again. She smiled and nodded to the fox, "Yeah, I'll steer clear. Well, see you two later, Zolaris, Tarawen. I think I might take a bit of a rest in the cabin."  
  
They both nodded to her as she left then looked at each other. "Tarawen, she has the gift, there is no doubt she is the key, right?"  
  
Tarawen nodded {Though many do have a type of the same thing, hers is exceptionally keen. You know Kohachan can see dreams when he means to and Toloran can read emotions by the aura of a person but Crystal can read everything the soul has to offer when she means to.  
  
{No, Zolaris, there is no doubt. However, how she is the key and to what remains a mystery to me! You three have to get together to tell everything at long last!} Zolaris scratched the back of his head with a small grin before walking off to find Kohachan. "Perhaps some other time, eh?" {Hey, no you don't! You WILL tell me!} Zolaris broke into a trot.  
  
Kohachan sighed. It was de-ja-vu all over again. He studied the board, looking for that one vital move Tarawen always managed to find. Just the one move to turn the whole situation around was all he needed . . .  
  
Toloran yawned again. Trying to shake away the boredom gaining on him as Kohachan searched for his next move. Why did it always take so long when playing the red head? He glanced at the board, saw the move that could thwart his plans and shrugged. No way was Kohachan going to see it. Not with the way he thought and saw situations.  
  
Finally, hovering a hand over the board, Kohachan searched for his move. He set his fingers around the head of a promising piece and moved it to the left seven paces. A long shot but just maybe . . .  
  
With a quick, tolerant sigh, Toloran moved another piece, wiping out that one then gave a quick "check" signal. Kohachan let his jaw drop slightly. Where had that come from?! Was it even in the rules?!  
  
The door opened and Zolaris observed the scene. Tarawen came fully in soon after him and looked at the board. "Oh no you don't, Tarawen. He has to finish this game himself." Kohachan glared at Toloran and saved his main piece from being toppled. Toloran laughed lightly at the ill thought-out move. He calmly moved a different piece then rose, saying, "Check-mate."  
  
"No, wait, wait. This isn't checkmate. This is not check mate!" Kohachan studied it closely then punched the floor with a quick bit of anger. "Check-mate." Tarawen shook her head with a sad sigh and began walking around him as Zolaris settled on the floor and began collecting the pieces. Kohachan sighed loudly, "Why do I keep losing?"  
  
"Keep your eyes on the threat. It's as simple as that."  
  
"SIMPLE?!? It's not simple at all!"  
  
{Yes it is, Kohachan. You're just making it complicated. See the whole picture. HEY!!} Tarawen agilely avoided the thrown play board as it clattered against the wall, bending a couple edges then fell to the ground. Kohachan got up a bit angrily and went above deck before Tarawen attacked his ankles, yelling at him, {You are not going anywhere. I want all three of you Sheikah to tell me about this blinkin' legend that I keep hearing about!!}  
  
Kohachan suppressed the yelp as Tarawen's small, sharp teeth nearly broke the skin over his Achilles tendon as Toloran picked her up, prying her jaws open to release him.  
  
"There will be time later. No rush anymore, not really. Now, we have to see about helping with the docking plans, okay?" He nodded to Kohachan and Zolaris for them to follow as Tarawen's fur bristled in annoyance. With a flick of her tail, she pivoted back and went to one of the top bunks with agility befitting a fox and curled up for a nap.  
  
Katie lifted her head as a sound from above deck announced her time was up. The trip was over and she had only one final chance. She let the guards enter and pick her up, guiding her to the stairs, her arms held firmly behind her back. She let them think that was her only dagger. She let then believe all was peaceful.  
  
The island before them held a city on the port. The dock made of carefully set stone stretched into the bay while a town of obvious prosperity waited the new vessel. Well, it was quite a common vessel with regular runs to the island. But among the other regular ships, it was new. Link and Crystal beheld the island with awe.  
  
To Link, it was a regular Kakariko village but set on a stone ground instead of grass and earth. Even some places were set on plateaus that required stairs to reach while most were side to side. No doubt some hills hid the major areas. He couldn't wait to explore it.  
  
Crystal tried to look closer at the shops even as the ship floated into the bay. The sails were raised and the cargo was already being unlatched from the deck. She couldn't wait to see their types of daggers. Being of a different origin, the daggers would be made for different purposes or for different enemies altogether. She couldn't wait to duel again!  
  
The tow guards emerged from below deck with Katie closely in front of them. They let her walk freely as she was harmless and she wandered to the bow to see her new home. It wasn't as bad as she had thought it to be. Though, it didn't matter when one's life was about to end.  
  
Tarawen felt an acrid smell fill her nose. She pulled away from the pillow quickly, her eyes dilating in suspicion and surprise. Digging under the pillow, she came across the item that had the smell in it.  
  
Very faint but very pungent, it was a small black vial hidden under the pillow. Her memory flashed back as she recognized the liquid death and she ran down from the berth and above deck, hoping it wasn't too late.  
  
The plank was lowered for the passengers and sailors to walk freely to the dock as the captain greeted the harbormaster. Good friends, the captain was glad to see the man, not only for the lowered fee for extended docking. Matt and Cait waited behind as Katie was the first taken ashore. Crystal remained wary but didn't expect as Katie stopped on the middle of the walk.  
  
With a sharp glare, Katie turned fast and threw her second poison tipped dagger. Through some fluke, it flew true and managed to scratch Crystal's arm before flying toward Cait's head. Matt quickly reacted, taking the dagger to the chest for her. Katie nodded, "My business here is done." She flashed a cruel grin then fell into the water below before the guards could catch her.  
  
Andrake yelled in rage and surprise, his mind racing as Crystal fell to her knees and Matt stumbled back from the blow. Cait howled in pure fright as Matt nearly fell over her. Andrake dashed to Crystal, leaving small dents in the wood where his feet had flashed and caught Crystal before she could fall the rest of the way.  
  
A flash of dark blue and silver flashed toward the water. Zolaris dove from the side after Katie, a rope in one hand as Kohachan caught the quickly unraveling free end. Within only a few moments as Tarawen dashed to the deck and froze. Two were down already. She ran to Matt as he had the dagger hilt poking from his chest.  
  
Link unfroze himself as Zolaris resurfaced with a choking, fighting, screaming Katie. He quickly ran to Kohachan's side and began pulling on the rope to hoist up both Zolaris and Katie. Toloran was soon at Crystal's side, checking the wound as the area around the cut was already turning black. He looked to Crystal, something felt different about her. Seeing her eyes, it was not Crystal at all but the fairy inside her. Navi grinned slightly, "I saved her once . . . you guys hurry and we can save her again."  
  
The poison took affect over her and she fell into shudders of pain and feverish temperature, her head rolled forward in unconsciousness. Toloran shook her firmly, "Stay awake now. You must stay awake!!" His fierce words were reinforced by Andrake and slowly Navi opened her eyes and nodded slightly.  
  
Toloran picked her up in his arms as Andrake shuddered with pure fury. Zolaris and Katie finally made it aboard deck once again where Zolaris quickly dropped her to the ground. Seeing her face, though soaked and covered with a mat of hair, Andrake snapped.  
  
He drew his blade, his eyes glazed with the desire to kill the woman. He began marching forward but Kohachan caught one shoulder and a soaked Zolaris caught the other. It took both Sheikah to hold Andrake from his target. "LET ME GO!! I'LL KILL HER MYSELF!!!" His roars of rage and pain brought attention from all sides of the dock and all ships with crew working aboard them.  
  
The captain of the Evening Star leveled his spyglass to see the seen of a girl held in the arms of a odd man, the knight marching for the soaked woman on the deck but caught by two other odd men. Then he noted the head of a boy leaning against the rail. Another strange girl was crying to the boy. Putting the seen together, he called three of his stronger men and started toward the vessel.  
  
"What's going on here?!" He bellowed to the ship from the dock. The three men started up and one of them took a grappling hold of Andrake, pinning the knight's arms to his sides. The captain was welcomed aboard amid all the mayhem. It didn't take long for everything to calm down except for one thing. Navi/Crystal.  
  
The captain of the Evening Star studied her for a moment before recognizing the poison. He questioned the cause only briefly before five people pointed to Katie. He nodded and sent one of his men to take care of her himself. Andrake redoubled his efforts, crying for justice. Though, against his captor, his efforts were useless.  
  
Katie was hoisted up roughly, shaking a few sobbing cries from her throat before she was taken away. "Now, what of laddie there?" The captain pointed to Matt. Matt gave a small victory sign and pulled the dagger point out with a sound of metal on metal. He revealed from his vest and tunic the metal medallion that had caught the blade. Cait embraced him, tears of relief freely flowing down her young cheeks.  
  
The captain nodded to him in approval then turned serious to the girl. She was babbling of something. "I can't understand ya, Lass. Speak up!" He listened closely as her faint words reached him.  
  
"Deku . . . sprout . . . separation . . .revival . . ."  
  
He pulled away from her, stroking his well-kept beard in concern before calling over a young boy clad in green as he nearly well hovered over the girl anyway. "Lad, can you make anything of her babbles?" Link listened eagerly, clenching her hand as tears began filling his eyes.  
  
He jumped back and caught the captain of the Evening Star and shook him, "Captain, is your vessel fast? Is it ready to launch? Please! We have to get her back to Hyrule!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Woah, there, lad. We have to be sure of this case first. That girl who was taken-"  
  
"PLEASE!!!!"  
  
The captain finally was swayed. He ordered his third man back to the boat and signaled Link and the three fittest free men, odd though they were, to follow him. Toloran shouted orders to Kohachan and Zolaris, calling them to follow as he carried Navi in his arms and Link ran ahead. Tarawen landed square on Kohachan's shoulder {You are not leaving without me, no matter how hard you try!}  
  
"Andrake, are you coming?!" Zolaris called over his shoulder. Andrake was freed from the sailor's grasp but he yelled back roughly, "You will sail faster without me. Save my sister and I will be sure rights are made here. NOW GO!!" Zolaris nodded before scrambling to catch up again.  
  
Indeed they would have to sail fast and far if Navi was to be saved. Setting her on the deck of the rather smaller ship, Toloran saw to the sails while Kohachan pulled the anchor up by strength born of adrenaline and desperation. Zolaris helped shove off before jumping aboard. The captain spun the wheel, praying for a strong wind and hoping that the boys aboard knew where they were going.  
  
Link whispered as Navi's breath remained level, "Hold on, Navi. Hold on Crystal. We're on our way. You just have to survive now. Please, stay with me. Hold on."  
  
A high wind filled the sail and the ship lunged through the waves and across the waters, racing back to the land o Hyrule.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
And that is where this segment ends. I will probably be expecting plenty of death threats, no? Well, I stand by my choice but you can all demand why or whatever you want for the next chapter. That being that characters and me all answering the questions, of course.  
  
Well now, Navi is saving Crystal again but will they make it back in time? Strong gusts usually blow themselves out fairly quickly, you know.  
  
Until next time!! 


	19. Intermission

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda or this location but, hey, everything else seems to be original ideas and character made by myself and other reviewers, eh?  
  
Kohachan: Why are we here already? You promised to stop writing for a month. It's been only over a week.  
  
-_-;; Still feels like forever. This is my getaway place from my evil brother. Heh . . . Shadow Knight knows what I'm talking about. Lol  
  
Kohachan: Well then, this is just going to be a long opening based chapter, neh?  
  
Yeah, but plenty of questions to go around. Answering them is the main part of this whole deal. Now, where is everyone else? We will need to have Zolaris and Toloran as well. Not to mention Link, Matt, Cait, and Crystal. Tarawen, Oni Link, and I guess Andrake and Katie.  
  
Kohachan: NOT Katie . . .  
  
0.o;; Okay, scratch Katie. But what of everyone else?  
  
Kohachan: I sent the summons so if they are already there, then we are the ones who are late.  
  
WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me???  
  
Kohachan: *Shrugs* I guess your habit of procrastination has come off on me. Not to mention I thought you were going to write this in another three weeks at the least.  
  
Aiahh. Let's just get there! *Both vanish to appear on the center isle of Lake Hylia* Hello, everyone! Sorry we are a bit late.  
  
Zolaris: *sitting and leaning back against the tree* Not a problem. Shall we get to the questions now? I understand there are many.  
  
*Nods* Yes. But still, Crystal is okay for now. Just want to point that out. She will be receiving an award for best actress later on ^_^  
  
Crystal: *sitting beside human form Tarawen on the teleporting stone thing* ???  
  
Zolaris: That is only obvious. She can't very well be here if she is still poisoned. Not to mention it is not really Crystal who is poisoned. It is Navi and Crystal. Now, who is the questioner and what is the first question?  
  
Matt: *skipping rocks across Lake Hylia* I don't care but I'm not loaning my medallion to Link ever again! I almost got killed three . . . times THREE TIMES!  
  
Zolaris: Actually, only twice. I was there, remember?  
  
Matt: I don't care but I'm keeping my medallion! I am only glad that Cait was there to safeguard it from Katie. That woman has sticky fingers for it! .o  
  
Cait: *standing behind him* You're welcome, Matt ^_^  
  
Andrake: *practicing sword stances and minor routines* Oh come on! I was the one doing all the work to keep Katie's hands off of it!  
  
*Clears throat* Guys . . . questions. The first to answer the call is Jelie36 with lots and lots of em. ^_^ Thank you Jelie! The first is: What did Katie do to her parents that Andrake was talking about?  
  
Andrake: *sheathes sword* I'll take this one. You see, Jelie, for Katie to have done all she did with the Wolfos, she had to live without any supervision at all. She didn't start out so bad but she talked and pouted her way into her parents hearts and confused them to the point where they agreed to give her her own citadel. Thus I call her a silver tongued-  
  
Okay enough answer from you!! ^_^;; The next one (Still Jelie's) says: Why hasn't Link told anyone about Oni or how he fought Demon Zolaris?  
  
Link: *looks up from Fairy Book* Well, I don't like to brag, usually. It didn't seem important at the time cause it was all over for right then. That and Oni and I are having trouble seeing eye-to-eye at the moment.  
  
Okay, fair enough. Oni, can you answer the next?  
  
Oni *in spirit form over Link*: Yes, I believe so but make it fast. I was resting peacefully.  
  
Right. Jelie asks what happened to you and the others, anyway?  
  
Oni: Hm? A rather broad question. If to be narrowed down to when it all began, the time of Majora's Mask (game) will explain that we were each struck down though my spirit was sealed in the same way Majora's was. Bu if you are asking about recent events after the fight, we are resting . . . at least I'm trying to.  
  
Yeah . . . if you want a better answer later, you can review with it. Speaking of reviews, my dedications go out to my reviewers but there is one person who I keep leaving out. BAD AUTHORESS! So, I'd like to dedicate this whole story to a very special friend who has been with me since only a few chapters of the first story. It's been so long, I can't remember typing this thing without her constant support and imaginative ideas. Not to mention her giving me all the ideas for creating Crystal. Yep, that is how long she has been with me through this story. Crysston16, can you please forgive me for not dedicating to you? I'M SORRY!!  
  
Kohachan: *arms crossed and standing near Shadow Girl* I'm sure she understands, Shadow Girl. Matter of fact, she told you that it's okay.  
  
Still doesn't make it right that I would forget my first and best co- writer. No, you are not being replaced by MonoChronos. Though he has helped in the making of the Legend of the Moon Gods and he is co-writing another story directly. But no one can replace you, CrysSton, not now or ever!  
  
Tarawen: *leans forward on knees* Come on now, pull yourself together. There are still a lot of questions to answer.  
  
Yeah, I know. *Sniff* I just feel badly for leaving her out for so long. No, this hasn't comer to mind cause you told me. I was thinking of it for a long time but when I opened a new chapter . . . it would just slip my mind.  
  
Crystal: Tarawen is right. Besides, this is supposed to be a fun thing. Though, it's not a real chapter.  
  
True enough. Okay, I'm aright. Jelie's next question is "How far away is the full moon?" The answer to that is there is a thirty-day span between full moons. So Zolaris has a lot of time to figure out what to do and all of them have a nice lot of time to settle into Hyrule.  
  
Zolaris: *sits up quickly* Don't remind me! *Shudders* I hate going through that. I can't even control myself. *Glances at Matt*  
  
Matt: *glances warily at Zolaris* Hey, I have my silver dragon medallion back so you really can't touch me.  
  
Toloran: *jumps down from the top of the tree* Technically, he didn't kill you. His demon tried to. Even then you didn't have the medallion and you did survive.  
  
Matt: Oh do be quiet about that! Next question!  
  
Okay, This one I'll give to you, Crystal.  
  
Crystal: Okay, shoot.  
  
Why did Navi make your eyes glow when Katie tried to kill you?  
  
Crystal: Well, Navi says that that is her influence. Whenever she takes control, it is like switching souls. So it's not her making my eyes gain that silver hint, it's really her eyes, as far as they can be shown. And the reason why was just a precaution for if she did attack right then and there. Navi doesn't want me hurt when she could handle the poison easier, being a fairy.  
  
Fair enough. Now, then, the next question reads: Why is Andrake staying alone on that island?  
  
Andrake: Simply, I'm not. There is a whole prosperous city there with a village as well, though it was hidden by a few hills. I have to stay because Katie will lie her way to an escape from punishment if I don't peak against her. And I will.  
  
^_^; There you have it. We all know he is adamant about this. Now, the next question kind of ties into that. Is Katie going to Hyrule?  
  
Andrake: *flatly* No.  
  
Crystal: Was that even a good question? Heh. Oh well. What else?  
  
Why are you guys rushed? I mean, the next chapter is not going to be for a long time or anything-  
  
Oni: Just get on with it. We are all on vacation for once.  
  
Link: *closes book* And yes, I am catching a break for once. Only when you aren't writing the story out!  
  
T_T Okay, that hurt.  
  
Link: Er . . . that is . . .  
  
Link: Well it is true!  
  
You still don't have to point it out. Ah, sorry, too wrapped up in an old argument. Now the next question is: Are we going to see Zelda soon? The answer to that is yes. That's not a real mystery.  
  
Kohachan: Can't we stay away from that for the time being? I can avoid being told what to do by Zelda again. Prefer doing what I want. *Grins mischievously and glances at Tarawen*  
  
Tarawen: I only came to hear about the legend.  
  
Everyone but Kohachan and Tarawen: *Sweat drops* Sure you did . . .  
  
Okay, back on track again. What was Navi/Crystal saying about the Deku Sprout? Heh. Sorry, but that would be a spoiler. Can't do that one -_^ *reads* Is he what she was talking about? Yep. I can give you that answer. As for the next question, my you want some spoilers. Are the other keys to the legend in Hyrule if not on the ship? No booing but I can't give that one either.  
  
Kohachan: -_^ You will simply have to keep guessing.  
  
-_- I was going to say that . . .  
  
Kohachan: *Shrugs* Should have spoken faster.  
  
Oh hush. Now the next question is: Is Katie going to be killed, tortured, or just thrown into the ocean? Ah, now that is an interesting question. It also brings up a minor dilemma for this story. I want to know what you, the reader, thinks should happen. So, do not hesitate to give me your opinion, okay? Now, last question from Jelie: Is Andrake not going to be in the rest of the story?  
  
Andrake: Once again, that kind of ties in. You think I would leave Crystal alone now that she knows?!?  
  
Crystal: Yes!  
  
Andrake: T_T No!!  
  
Matt: *Stifles a few laughs* Awe, don't worry Andrake. If you get kicked out of the story, I'll take good care of Crystal!  
  
Andrake: Are you asking for a fight!?! *Draws his sword*  
  
Guys . . .  
  
Matt: *grins* What if I am?  
  
Uh . . . guys . . .  
  
Andrake: BRING IT!!  
  
GUYS!!!  
  
CrysSton16: ^_^ Allow me. *Reveals the new and improved mallet*  
  
THWOMP  
  
Matt: T_T owie . . .  
  
Hey, welcome back, CrysSton ^_^  
  
CrysSton: Yeah, no problem. Any more troublesome characters? *Looks around*  
  
Ah, nope. Just those two. But you're more than welcome to stay.  
  
CrysSton: Cool. *Takes a seat between Tarawen and Crystal*  
  
Oni: Okay, I thought I destroyed that mallet . . .  
  
CrysSton: Yeah but this is the new and improved one ^_^  
  
Okay, there are still answers from MonoChronos and I think Angle1 to answer still. So, let's get on with it, eh?  
  
Kohachan: Take heed, I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Toloran: As do I.  
  
Zolaris: ZzzzZZZ . . . hm? Wha?  
  
*From nowhere* SHADOW GIRL, YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING CHARACTER MATT!!!  
  
What?! That sounds familiar . . .  
  
Kohachan: *eyes dilate and the katana is drawn as another form appears*  
  
Shadow Knight: *Appears wielding a heavy battle ax* You never got permission to kill him off!!  
  
Matt: Ah, dude. Chill out.  
  
I Didn't Kill Him!! Look, read the rest of the last chapter before you come in here axes swinging, okay?!?  
  
Nisiko + Rei: *appears behind Matt and pulls him back, disarming him* Yeah, listen to the authoress. She knows what she's doing!  
  
Kohachan: *Relaxes a bit* I'm not getting used to that boy's complaining.  
  
Shadow Knight: Who are you calling a boy?! .o  
  
Nisiko: Just go read!  
  
Matt: Yeah, I'm not dead! Since the last time I checked anyway . . .  
  
Shadow Knight: Oro? Aright. I'll read the last of the chapter then determine thy fate, Shadow Girl! *Vanishes*  
  
*Sigh* He jumps to conclusions. But I have to admit, that was a bit clever. Well, now, Nisiko, might you have any questions for anyone here? That's pretty much anyone except Katie or Gramps.  
  
Nisiko: Questions? Hmm . . . *glances at the red head Sheikah* Okay this is to Kohan! Do you like Tarawen? If so, when did you notice your feelings for her?  
  
Kohachan: 0_0!! What???  
  
Tarawen: Well . . . Answer the question, Kohachan!  
  
Kohachan: Can I pass?  
  
Sorry, Kohachan but by coming here, you agreed to answer any and all questions they might have for you ^_^;;  
  
CrysSton: Oh, come on! You don't have anything to hide now do you? *Grins*  
  
Kohachan: *Sweat drops* FINE!! I do like her but not as a relationship kind of way. And yes, I would trust her with my life.  
  
CrysSton: There now, that's all you had to say. *Coughliarcough*  
  
Kohachan: *Glares*  
  
CrysSton: o_o;  
  
Rei: *clears throat* Can I ask a question?  
  
Sure, what is it and who is it to?  
  
Rei: This is for Tarawen! Tarawen, why don't you like being called Princess Tarawen?  
  
Tarawen: *laughs* I am no noble, and titles are too stuffy, makes me feel spoiled or something of the sort.  
  
The Kitsune is a noble, though.  
  
Tarawen: No difference. I might be a noble but it doesn't mean I like being treated as one.  
  
Shadow Knight: I should have known. Gomen, Shadow_Girl-chan! *Reveals a dozen roses and hands them to her* Forgive me?  
  
*Accepts the roses* Ah, sure. Glad you liked that part, though. Oh, Nisiko and Rei asked their questions. Do you have any? *leans against the tree again*  
  
Merrick: *appears* So this is where everyone went. Konichiwa, Shadow Girl and characters. I have a question! And it is for you, Shadow Girl!  
  
Okay, I'm ready. What is it?  
  
Merrick: *points at Kohachan standing near Shadow Girl* Is Demon Kohachan going to appear in this fic? Might be pretty cool, ya know?  
  
Kohachan: Neh?  
  
Yeah, it would. I'll take that into consideration, as his demon side played a major roll in his pat life. Thank you, Merrick.  
  
Shadow Knight: Grr . . . As for my question . . .  
  
Ah, Sorry, Shadow Knight. What is it?  
  
Shadow Knight: Well . . . umm . . . Curse my short-term memory! x.x;;  
  
All but Shadow Knight: *sweat drops*  
  
Shadow Knight: But still! My goodness! Crystal! I can't believe you did that to her, Shadow Girl! What was Navi going on about revival and separation? Well...I can guess separation, but what about revival?  
  
Well, I have to get her back to Hyrule somehow and when she would have gone back home, that wouldn't work out to my plans in the story. Thus, the poison is a major excuse. And I hope you don't think I'll let her die or anything . . . Accuse me of such again and I'll have to turn that ax upon you instead.  
  
Merrick: *glances around* This is to Zolaris! What is your most powerful attack? Come on tell!  
  
Zolaris: ZzzzzZZZZzzzz  
  
Merrick: HEY! I'm asking you a question here!!  
  
Rei: *ignores Merrick and Zolaris* This is to Oni Link! Why don't you like the other Spirits of the other Masks?  
  
Oni: Simply because they are too dang annoying. Do you have any idea what it is like to spend three days plus however long it has been since Link left Termina to listen to a Deku squeak and whistle? Not to mention the drugged out Zora. And that thick-skulled Goron.  
  
Rei: Okay then. Actually, I can sympathize. *Glances at Shadow Knight and Merrick*  
  
Oni: heh  
  
Nisiko: This is to you Tarawen. What is your favorite food?  
  
Tarawen: Favorite food? Hmm . . . I can't really think of a favorite right now. Sorry. But then I can't think of anything I hate right now either. Except for sugar, of course.  
  
All but Tarawen: O_O You don't like sugar?!?!  
  
Tarawen: You should see what it does to Kohachan. Then you would understand.  
  
Kohachan: Heh heh *whistles innocently*  
  
Me: This is to you, Shadow Girl. In this fic Tarawen's eyes are green, yet her creator says blue. Which are they? Green or blue?  
  
Well, I had too many blue eyes flashing around. That includes Crystal and Link. So, I'm sorry, CrysSton, but there had to be a bit of a change of pace. ^_^;;  
  
CrysSton: Yeah, s'okay. No changing it now, eh? But to me, Tarawen still has blue eyes. *Nods*  
  
Rei: Kohan what is your favorite song?  
  
Kohachan: Favorite song? Now these questions are becoming pointless. Well, I have a lot of favorites but recently, songs from the movie Labyrinth have become quite good to me. Don't worry about it, it's an inside thing. *Waves it off*  
  
CrysSton: KOHACHAN! *Attacks him*  
  
Tarawen and Crystal: *Restrain CrysSton* Calm down! You can get him after this interview thing!  
  
Kohachan: *laughing wildly* I try not to regret anything I do. -_^  
  
Toloran: *Swipes Kohachan over the back of the head* Behave yourself, eh? You tortured too many girls for that nonsense!  
  
Kohachan: Hee hee. It still is funny though. Gah! *Runs away from Toloran*  
  
Nisiko: Well, Toloran, how tall are you? How old are you too?  
  
Toloran: *stops chasing* Neh? Well, I'm about six foot, five inches. That's five inches more than Kohachan. But then I'm also twenty-two. And Zolaris . . . he's the short one.  
  
Merrick: *stretches* Well, I'm still taller than Shadow Girl and Kohachan. We're all out of questions! This was a good chap by the way! Continue soon, Shadow Girl!  
  
Okay. But I'll continue in December first. That is when the newest chapter will be up. o_o I haven't even started it. Too busy with another story. Oh well. Bye Shadow Knight and company ^_^  
  
Shadow Knight: Later.  
  
*Nisiko, Rei, Merrick, and Shadow Knight all vanish*  
  
Hmm . . . things really livened up when those four came along. Well, now. *Leans away from tree and stretches* Seems this is finally coming to a close.  
  
Kohachan: *returned only slightly winded* Yes, so it seems. Shall we finish it up then?  
  
Matt: Yeah, this place is kind of boring. Too peaceful. See ya later, guys. *He and Cait vanish*  
  
Tarawen: Hmm . . . Cait was quiet throughout this whole thing. Were there any questions for her or not? *Glances at Shadow Girl*  
  
Well, nothing of consequence ^_^;;  
  
Tarawen: . . . Right. Kohachan, I'll get you later. Bye for now. *Vanishes*  
  
Zolaris: *snickers* You'll never get rid of her now, Kohachan. She's marked you as her victim. Or as a suitor?  
  
Kohachan: *goes red with both embarrassment and anger* Okay, you will be my next victim and I don't mean just for some little prank!  
  
Toloran: Take it easy, you two. It would seem that time is finally coming to a close now. Come on, Zolaris. *Both he and Zolaris vanish*  
  
Crystal: Yeah, we ought to go. And I don't need an award or anything for being an actress . . . Ciao! *Vanishes*  
  
Andrake: Wait, what am I still doing here?!  
  
Link: Yeah, no joke. Well, I'm going to go off around here. See you later, Andrake. And good luck with Katie.  
  
Andrake: Justice will reign. I wonder if she will die, though.  
  
Link: That is not in our hands. Well, bye! *Plays the Song of Soaring and vanishes in a flash of great white wings and feathers*  
  
Andrake: Show off, I swear. *Vanishes less flashily*  
  
Kohachan: Well now. I'll see you later, Shadow Girl. Don't be too late, okay?  
  
Yeah, right. Bye for now, Kohachan. And try to keep out of mischief.  
  
Kohachan: Hey, it's me. Remember? -_^ *Vanishes*  
  
That's what I'm afraid of. Oh well. *Turns to walk away when one last character appears* Neh? MonoChronos?  
  
MonoChronos: Indeed, I have arrived at last. *is wearing a suit of white armor but with black cloth underneath it showing at the waist and shoulders. A flowing white cape, that is purple underneath, whips about behind in the sudden wind. Black long sleeve lead to silver gauntlets similar to the black leggings leading down to silver armored boots as well*  
  
I'm sorry, friend, but you are late. Everyone is left.  
  
MonoChronos: I know. I wanted only to ask you a few questions. An interview, if you will.  
  
*Faces him again* Oh, okay then. What is it?  
  
MonoChronos: Do you enjoy writing stories?  
  
*Smiles brightly* Yep. I get into them and might as well be walking (running) through the fields of Hyrule, facing the Naturals, talking with Crystal, or just relaxing and listening to the sound of the tropic birds right along with the characters. But then I also share the pains of the characters. Thus why sending Link to the fiery pits was a hard chapter to write.  
  
MonoChronos: What got you into fanfiction.net and how did you find it?  
  
Hmm . . . I was directed to fictionpress.net by Teesachan, my dear cousin, then saw the small hyperlink to the site Fanfiction.net. I was a failure in fp.net so I went to this new place and began looking through the categories. Shocked and stunned, I started working on my own account then began on a story just for fun. When people started reviewing, I was excited! But then I liked where the story was going and followed that, putting in a couple other short ones beside the main one. But the main one remained my passion so when people became regular reviewers, I was beyond thrilled. Thus how I met a few of my best friends, you included. Also CrysSton and Shadow_Knight. Though it is CrysSton, Shadow Knight, Angle, and you who I can talk to, all my reviewers are friend.except one who seems to be gone and that is probably a good thing.  
  
MonoChronos: Awesome!  
  
Ok then. But is that all you want to know?  
  
MonoChronos: Not quite. You said you are going on vacation but here you are in this chapter thing. Well, how is it? When will you become active in the Sequel again?  
  
Probably at the beginning of December. I think I said this earlier. Oh well. Good to point out again. That and I still need everyone's opinion on what to do with Katie and should I add more chapters to the Sequel or start with the conclusion? Those are my questions to the readers ^_^ Now, is there anything else, MonoChronos?  
  
MonoChronos: I don't have any questions at the moment. Fair thee well, Lady Shadow Girl. *Kneels and kisses her hand gently* Until we meet again.  
  
*Blushes heavily* Yeah . . . Till next time . . .  
  
CrysSton: *comes out of hiding* Okay.that was just cuuuute! =^_^=  
  
O_O Aaahhh!!!! *Vanishes quickly*  
  
MonoChronos: *Snaps his fingers* CrysSton, you had to ruin the moment?!  
  
CrysSton: Well, sorry. But that was cute =^_^=  
  
MonoChronos: No problem. *Grins*  
  
*Both vanish* 


	20. Resolutions

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own any of the characters under the title of Zelda but I do own the others, such as Kohachan. Hmm . . . Whatever happened to Shekro? ^_^  
  
Kohachan: You are hiding something, Shadow Girl . . .  
  
Awe, is it that obvious? lol Well, not just yet but sometime, neh? Anyway, as I said I'm updating on the first of December but writing whenever I am willed to. That is the way it should be, right? What is interesting is to find that I really was out of it when writing the last chapter. I never said what Matt and Cait were doing. Well, they are with Andrake right now. See, the ship they were on had to dock for a while, thus why the Sheikah took Crystal and they left on the Evening Star.  
  
*takes a deep breath* I hope you guys can forgive my having to explain that. But now I'm all rested so there will be less needing to be explained. ^_^  
  
Well, let us see how this chapter shall go, eh?  
  
The dedications for this go out to CrysSton16 (never again will I let myself forget!), Jelie36 (indeed, that sounds okay but why move her again? Have faith -_^), and Angle1.  
  
. . . Awe heck. This also goes out to MonoChronos, and Shadow Knight.  
  
Kohachan: You just couldn't resist now, could you? *grins*  
  
NOPE! =^_^= Besides, This is getting posted tonight because it is MonoChronos birthday today!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MONOCHRONOS!!! Now, onto the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Resolutions ~  
  
The Evening Star sped its way through the water. Wind pushed at the sail continually as Zolaris took to making sure the sail remained on course. Toloran and the captain kept their eyes out for the land of Hyrule.  
  
Kohachan kept his hand on Crystal's forehead, trying all he could to keep her awake, despite the distracting Tarawen on his back, her front paws on his head as she too looked over Crystal. Link held onto Crystal's hand, gripping it in pulses to keep her aware of him as she returned the grip every once in a while.  
  
Navi rested in the back of Crystal's mind as Crystal had rested and took over for a bit. Only one thing to keep up was consciousness, as Toloran had stressed earlier.  
  
Finally the silence had to be broken. The captain spoke out, "So, how is it all four of you came into this situation in the fist place?" Toloran looked to the other three and decided to tell the story himself.  
  
"It would be a good six years ago that we three Sheikah were sent to the Shadow Island, south of the one we just docked at. Kohachan there had to leave and was gone for those six years but we still are a trinity, of sorts.  
  
"Link and Crystal are fairly new to us but still friends. Kohachan knew of Link far before either Zolaris or I did. And Navi helped Link out a lot in his travels, if what Kohachan tells me is accurate."  
  
Kohachan nodded and lifted his hand away, setting a cold cloth in its place, trying to keep her temperature down as he looked to the bandaged arm once again, "Navi was Link's partner longer than you can possibly know. Somehow, Navi fused her spirit with Crystal. Now that they both are poisoned, only one can be so easily healed." He wiped his hands and finally looked away from Crystal to see the captain's reaction.  
  
He rubbed his beard in thought once again. It was an unusual crew he had that day, indeed. Finally he looked to Link, "And you, lad. How is it that you know this lassie, Crystal?"  
  
Link was silent for a long time, never letting his eyes loose Crystal's. The words spoken meant nothing to him. He would not let Crystal or Navi go. Not again.  
  
With a shrug, the captain decided to ask later. The boy was fairly intent on whatever he was doing. He thought it wise to let him be for the moment. "Well, then, how does this young lassie tie in with the murderous we left behind?"  
  
Zolaris snapped out of his silence, a bit of flames seen in his eyes as his contemplation was made open, "She was lonely and wanted the knight to stay with her. When left forsaken by the knight, she wanted revenge. The darkness within her took control! She couldn't know what she was doing."  
  
Link finally clenched Crystal's hand with a painful grip and spoke in a deep, threatening tone, "Oh, she knew, Zolaris. She knew exactly what she was doing!" He released his grip before harming Crystal then continued, "Everyone has a darkness within him or her. The choice to let that darkness take control is the free will of the person. Katie knew exactly what she did. And she didn't care. That is true evil, Zolaris."  
  
The captain whistles with impression, "You speak like you know all about it, lad. Now how can that be?"  
  
"Long story." Link replied flatly then fell to silence and focused on Crystal once again.  
  
Toloran nodded, "What you said is true, though, Link. Free will plays an important part." He looked meaningfully to Zolaris but the silver-haired Sheikah looked away, refusing such a concept, the thoughts of his own darker side tearing him apart again.  
  
He knew that Katie hadn't a choice in her actions. Even if Toloran and Link would deny that. Kohachan watched with interest, not speaking his own comment and steadfastly tended to keeping the temperature down on Crystal and keeping her awake.  
  
The thought of Hyrule distracted him as a familiar feeling seemed to come awake within him. An old darkness he thought he had gotten rid of. With the return to Hyrule, Kohachan knew it would be a return of an old and unwanted side of him. He kept himself constant to tend to Crystal even as the feeling of foreboding rose within him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back on the island where the Percheron, the ship that had brought Link and crew, was still harbored, Matt looked out at the sea where the Evening Star had taken to sail with half their group. A little more than half, perhaps. Well, at least he still had Cait with him. Cait, ever-present by his side, was throwing rocks out at the water in the hopes they would hop like Matt made them.  
  
Ruffling her hair in affection, Matt reminded her, "Now, one can only skip rocks on a flat surface of water. The sea has swells so it can't be skipped on. At least not by rocks. And the rock has to be flat. I'll show you again if we ever find a lake again." She nodded as a large, callused hand settled on Matt's shoulder.  
  
He turned stiffly as Cait also faced the new person. The large sailor signaled them to follow him and he led the way down the cobblestone street. It was time for Katie's judgment.  
  
News had passed all too quickly as most everyone on the docks had found out and many had literally run to spread the news. Like wildfire, the news- thirsty town soaked this up and everyone was determined to see the girl who would dare try such a terrible feat.  
  
Matt quickly followed as several of the islanders also were gathering. News had traveled fast, as it tends to do. This proved that there would be a nice, big crowd to see Katie suffers for her injustice. As a witness, he would have the rights to a seat near the judge. This was going to be an interesting experience indeed!  
  
Yet something still wasn't quite right. He couldn't put his finger on it but something in the air didn't feel right. This feeling caused Matt's hand to touch his Silver dragon medallion quite a few times as the large building came into sight.  
  
Two small hands tugged his sleeve and pulled his hand away from the medallion. He looked down at Cait and smiled lightly, "It'll be fine." Cait frowned a bit and said, "Tell that to yourself. You seem uptight!" Matt laughed a bit but had to agree with her as they followed the sailor to the back of the building.  
  
They carefully moved around people trying to get into the front. After much apologies and squeezing, they managed a way safely through. Matt knew he was uptight but nothing there was helping him to relax including the growing throng of people and with it, the growing noise. He longed once more for the quiet open spaces he ad Cait traveled alone. It seemed to be so long ago that they went exploring last yet was only a seven-day span in the past.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the cells near the courthouse, Katie stood near the corner, shrouded in darkness, and hugged herself. She knew her death was soon, so why should she worry so? No lie or pout would save her. Not with Andrake and Matt both testifying against her. They would send her to her death and gladly. Well, at least then she could stop worrying about everything. Since her pets have died, she had to fend for herself against those who would look down upon her. Right then, that seemed like everyone.  
  
Soon, she would be surrounded by such people looking down upon her but she wouldn't even be able to speak in her own defense. In the past, she would have demanded to be treated with more respect but she didn't care about the crowd anymore. In the end, she would be able to escape them. Then she could find peace. But would it be swift? Again, she didn't care. So long as it was soon.  
  
Even through the darkness and chill surrounding her, the peace was broken as the crowd to watch her downfall arrived. The noise, dull at first but growing, was getting to her nerves and she soon shook by the feel of it more than any cold penetrating her. Finally, the door down the corridor of cells was opened and pale sun light streamed in.  
  
"Aright, time to go, young lady. The courts await you. And so does the decision."  
  
Wordlessly, she watched the bar door open and the guard, a young, fit man in his mid-twenties, took her away, leading her by her arm in escort and he brought her out into the light. She didn't struggle or even weep but her soul cried out, pleading for peace.  
  
As she was brought into the sunlight, though, she changed herself. She decided to stop caring then. Hardening her heart, she glared out at the people around the building though they held back, there only to observe her.  
  
She met a few eyes but they turned away from her quickly. She felt as though she was with Shast and Kelty once again. As though their spirits were still with her to command respect for her.  
  
She smiled at the thought of having them with her again. Regaining her composure, she was led the rest of the way to the courthouse, her imagination playing that the two white wolves led the way, promising safety for her, no matter who would challenge her honor.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Andrake stood with firm resolve, looking at the platform where Katie would stand on trial. He would give his story, then Matt would probably back him up. The fact that Matt was also inadvertently attacked would help in getting Katie what she deserved. He stood at relaxed attention, both hands behind his back, the sword secured in its sheath beside him, and his feet slightly spread.  
  
The noise began to lull down, much to Cait's relief, as more people entered from the back of the building. One guard held the door as finally two more entered the main room from the back rooms. Katie came into the light streaming through the windows. Andrake could see a familiar look in her eyes. A look of control. What was she planning?  
  
He studied her appearance, noting that her wrists were bound in rope, and couldn't make out what she was thinking. Despite her appearance being soiled and being towered over by the guard, she held herself with dignity boarding on arrogance.  
  
Did she live to irritate him? Andrake wanted to wipe the look of smug confidence off her face. A small, deep growl near him brought his attention to Matt, who stood near him.  
  
Andrake grinned a bit at the kid's agreed irritation but then became serious again and watched Katie as she took her place on the platform. She was glancing about slightly and even winking at Andrake before turning her focus on the podium where the judge would soon stand.  
  
Cait, who sat at the front of the audience and as close to Matt as she could, stuck her tongue out at Katie and wished the worse on the woman. She could see that Katie was going to talk her way through. She wondered if even Matt could bring the truth to light through the woman's determination.  
  
Finally, a hush ran through the crowd as the judge entered. He wore a hat of authority as he stood before everyone and looked out at the scene. He had been told of this only shortly before being called to the building and wondered still why the rush.  
  
The guard near the podium announced the judge and finally everyone but the guards, Katie, Matt, and Andrake were seated. The case was announced as well. He was rather well unconcerned with what the young woman did in the place where she came from, but at the end of the testimony, and the judges eyes flashed in anger of the incident. Murder was a crime not tolerated upon the island.  
  
"Young lady, did you or did you not attempt to murder an innocent?"  
  
"Your honor, I am not guilty of such a crime."  
  
Andrake's hand twitched for his sword as a wave of murmurs ran through the crowd. How could she deny what had happened?!? Swallowing his anger, Andrake let himself relax again, both hands behind his back and finally the judge called for order in the court.  
  
Everyone was settled and silenced once again as Katie smiled in amusement for how one little statement could upset everyone so much. Finally the judge addressed her again, "How is it then, that you find yourself here?"  
  
"I was unjustly accused. Can you believe I am capable of such a heinous act?" She let her smile become a sad one and held herself with humble pride.  
  
The judge did not buy her story yet he had to let her have her say. Then the knight spoke up, "I object! This young man and I are eyewitnesses to the crime. She had used a poison guaranteeing death and the only reason Matt is here today is for a stroke of luck." Matt showed the judge the shirt and the tear in the center of it then he showed them his silver dragon medallion.  
  
Katie looked at them without concern, "Your honor-"  
  
"Young lady, we can argue all day but the facts remain that you have two eyewitnesses testifying that you did indeed bear arms of a poison dagger. Proof or no proof, it stands that you did unless you can prove that you did not."  
  
Katie's smile slipped away as she ran thoughts of excuses through her mind. Finally she held her hands open though in their bonds and spoke in a pitiful tone, "I ask again. Do I seem capable of such an act?"  
  
Again Andrake stepped in, asking permission to speak freely. "Your honor, I have countless stories that in the past, Katie had been meddling in the affairs of nature itself. In the end she became the cause of a war between Wolfos and the people of Dondoran."  
  
Another lot of murmurs ran through the audience. Katie stiffened at Andrake's remark. Yet the judge was growing weary of the trial. "Katie, this island will not tolerate such acts. You are herewith condemned to slavery for life." Two guards came to Katie's side as the judge finished, "Under pain of death. You will be shipped off to the markets of Indary tomorrow morning." Katie's eyes grew wide in disbelief of the sentence.  
  
Her mind screamed in agony as her air of confidence was blown away. She hardly heard his next words. "Unless by some chance someone of this court will speak for you." With a light of opportunity before her, she looked back at Andrake. All façade was gone as she looked pleadingly into his eyes, seeking mercy there.  
  
Andrake felt the battle within him again. There she was, looking just as she had on the boat as she asked for his company and forgiveness, just before she attacked his sister just before him. He closed his eyes to her, a firm scowl set on his face. Katie felt a pang like a mortal wound at the gesture and glanced to Matt and Cait. They looked back, Matt wearing a smug smile as Cait waved bye-bye.  
  
The judge finally spoke up with a voice of authority, "Very well then. The guards will escort you back to your cell. Case dismissed."  
  
The crowd began talking amongst themselves but no sound was heard for Katie. Her anger brimmed as she swore revenge at least one more time. Somehow, the knight would pay for denying her once again. She let herself be led away but looked over her shoulder at Andrake. He glared straight back without backing down or flinching.  
  
Even after Katie was gone, Andrake could see her enraged eyes burning into his. He snorted and muttered under his breath even as Matt crossed his arms over his chest and said pointedly, "I say that is a fitting punishment. I hope she gets a cruel slave owner!"  
  
Andrake nodded quietly as they too started for the doors to leave. They had to get back to Dondoran then to Hyrule and soon. The Percheron would take them, of course, but still it had to be reloaded with the cargo heading to Dondoran first. Matt, Andrake, and even Cait aided in hurrying the loading of the ship. Soon, even before the day was gone, they would be able to set sail. The sooner, the better.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A soft voice carried on the nightly breeze of the Morning Star. The poem was spoken to the wind though no instrument played with the voice. The sound of the bold, young speaker was the only thing to pierce the night and hold unsettling silence at bay.  
  
"In the darkest of the nights, a light will shine bright.  
  
In the brightest of nights, a darkness will hold tight.  
  
Balance reigns in the center of the Triforce.  
  
A forgotten power, A treacherous course.  
  
Bright god of the light moon will set its light within the shade.  
  
Dark god of a black moon will strive to make that light to fade."  
  
Zolaris kept his eyes on the horizon as he softly spoke the words to the song. The ancient song to an equally ancient legend. The legend of the Moon Gods and the fourth Triforce piece. He stretched, trying to shake off his fatigue. Night was rolling in.  
  
With a light sigh as he closed his eyes, he tried to recall the feeling he gained whenever he knew the demon was about to come out. A cold, hollow feeling fell into him and he lightly shuddered but then let the feeling go and leaned his back to the side of the boat.  
  
The sail was secure and everyone else was too busy to pay attention to him. Or so he thought. The small, usually unnoticeable tiny fox came near him then, speaking to his mind directly.  
  
{What is that poem from?} Zolaris opened one eye to find Tarawen on the side of the boat, staring at him intently, her nose nearly touching his. He pulled himself away from her in a moment of surprise then registered her question in his mind and answered, "It is a song about the two Moon Gods. One of the light moon, one of the dark."  
  
Tarawen settled in his lap as he continued, "They are of two opposing sides yet they are one. A balance is established through the blades they sent to this realm. There is never ultimate darkness as the light warrior comes out when the moon is black. Then there is never ultimate light as the dark warrior comes out then.  
  
"Supposedly, the gods of the moon constantly seek supremacy over each other. It is destiny that on the night that both warriors walk the earth, they will fight to find whose is the greater power to rule over the other. To determine the greater power, the victor will gain the ultimate blade. The Moon Blade. On the night of the lunar eclipse, that is when both warriors are destined to battle.  
  
"Odd that they would both be demons . . ." He trailed off as the sun set and the first few stars became visible. They would arrive in Hyrule by dawn if the winds kept up.  
  
Tarawen curled her tail around her paws {It is a beautiful song. Thank you for clearing it up.} She sauntered to the front of the boat and Zolaris watched her go. He knew for a fact that her Kitsune curiosity was getting the best of her.  
  
He grinned and began to rest again when a sudden impact came to his chest, toppled him over and a voice demanded in his mind {You are one of the demons, aren't you?! That was why you left on that full moon night! You became one of the warriors that the legend speaks about!!}  
  
Kohachan laughed at the pounce attack. Tarawen shot a glare at him before turning again to berate Zolaris {If you are the dark warrior, then who is the light? When is the lunar eclipse? What is this Moon Blade and how powerful is it?}  
  
"Tarawen, That is enough. We all can hear you and it is becoming too distracting. We can answer your questions later, okay?" Toloran spoke loudly enough to stop her barrage of questions and slowly Tarawen got off of Zolaris and went to the bow of the boat.  
  
Looking up at Toloran briefly, she jumped up to his belt and climbed up to his shoulder before sitting on his head and keeping an ear out for the sign of land. The sound of birds wings, an animal's sound, a human speaking, even fire burning even as her eyes pierced the shadows like day. Even as the Sheikah could see through the shadows as well, Tarawen's eyes were best at night.  
  
They would find the land eventually. They would help Crystal and then find what to do of this oddity of a legend. Until then, they waited and were pushed with all speed by the wind. The next stop: Hyrule.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Whoo . . . That was just a bit harder to finish than I thought it would be. Well, I hope this is a fair "coming back" chapter.  
  
Weeeeeee!!!!! *Spins quickly in the spinny chair* I need to get back in the habit of typing all the time! But that is good. I do enjoy writing this stuff and love your appreciation of it. =^_^= Yeah.a bit tired. Give me a break. Just not so long of one. lol  
  
More than likely, there will be a new chapter very soon to follow this. Hey, figures that there would be a quick update only when it is not a cliffhanger for once. ^_^;;  
  
So, the legend is finally in the open. I wonder, who can guess who the wielder of the Light Moon Blade is? Shadow Knight, I know you know so you'd best keep quiet. And that goes for your characters too! Don't spoil it!  
  
Till next time! 


	21. Comebacks

~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Zelda. And I need more material! At least for a better disclaimer. Running out of ideas . . .  
  
I'M BACK!!! Okay, that was obvious in the previous chapter but I decided to shout it out now. *Shrugs* ^_^ And when I did update . . . New reviewers came! Cool!! Without further ado, I would like to welcome the new and say hi to the old.  
  
Kohachan: -_-; She means "onto the dedications"  
  
Yep! First up is Shadow Knight, (You forgot?! You didn't forget . . . not even your memory is that bad. But I'll keep quiet ^_^;), chiru-chan7 (Hello there! And I'm glad you caught on that Kohan has his own demon. As for the wielder . . . that is still hush hush. *Glares at shadow knight and everyone else who knows* Don't spoil it!!), MonoChronos (Yep, I glared at ya too cause I know you know. And Katie . . . has a long way to go.)  
  
Kohachan: Ah, Shadow Girl. Isn't that a spoiler you just gave?  
  
No, it is stating the obvious. Now the next I'd like to dedicate to is Angle1 (I didn't leave you out in the cold too long, did I? *Hands Angle some hot coa-coa*), Omega Zero (Maa maa, try to get along with your character. I've had enough fights in these openings before ^_^;), Jelie36 (Good to hear from you again! Hmm . . . Gramps does have a good blade also . . . *grins*), and last but most certainly not least, I'd like to dedicate this whole kit and caboodle to CrysSton16, who has helped me through a nice lot of the confusing parts @_@ Thankie!! =^_^=  
  
Kohachan: Can we start this chapter today? This is your longest opening yet, Shadow Girl.  
  
Shadow Knight: And only getting longer! What's up, Vixen?  
  
~_~ Again with the nickname . . . *scratches back of head* ^_^;; There's a couple new reviewers and one of them left a review as long as yours, nearly. Omega Zero and his pyromaniac half-elf are worse than you and your characters, Matty!  
  
Shadow Knight: Don't call me that. Wait, they are?! NO! I MUST BE THE MOST INSANE!  
  
Oh? *Lets him read the review*  
  
Shadow Knight: Hmm . . . . I must challenge him to the insanity! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! *Vanishes*  
  
Well, there ya have it, Omega Zero. And good luck to you if you choose to accept Shadow Knight's challenge.  
  
Kohachan: *Holding head* The boy is going insane again. This is going to be a long story from here on in. So long as this challenge of reviewers is going.  
  
This challenge might not even stand though. We'll see. Man, this was a long opening. But it's still good to be back. Now, on with the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Comebacks ~  
  
Night fell and it soon became cold. Link was shivering as he set his makeshift blanket over Crystal to try to keep her warmer. Despite being covered in four coats and even with Tarawen over her, Crystal still shivered with her fever. The poison was still strong in her and held her in thrall.  
  
Link squeezed her hand again but the pressure wasn't returned. He snapped his eyes open, "Crystal! Crystal, Navi, come on, stay awake!" Kohachan looked from under the cowl of his cloak. He had tried to rest himself as keeping her awake had taxed his concentration.  
  
He stood from the side of the boat and walked easily to them, the cold enfolding him anew and stirring him from anything like rest. "Link? Is she . . ." He trailed off as Link tried shaking Crystal awake and checked her pulse. It was slowing.  
  
Setting Link aside, Kohachan set both hands on either side of her head and closed his own eyes. He was conscious of around him as Zolaris and Toloran watched him closely, prepared to act if anything went wrong. Link kept yelling but Kohachan was soon deaf to them as he sank into shadows of Crystal's mind.  
  
In the darkness, she was slipping. Kohachan held onto her, reaching through the shadows of her mind, pulling her back when Link's words could not reach her. Hands gripped each other and a pair of scared blue eyes looked back at Kohachan.  
  
She was still slipping, though. A flare of anger swelled in him as Kohachan reached further, yelling, "Don't let go!" He reached down a bit further, grabbing hold of her arms and pulling back on her even as whatever was pulling her began tugging him downward as well into the darkness.  
  
When the shadows touched him, he felt a great peace coming over him. It was welcoming him in. The peace of night and the fatigue he already endured only aided him to sink deeper. He looked at Crystal once more and mentally slapped himself to get a grip. And yet the shadows drew him inward, welcoming the member of the Shadow Folk to join the girl in peaceful rest and solitude. He felt himself giving once again.  
  
"NO!" He would not be taken down and would not give up the girl. He could feel others behind him then. Four other powers seemed to be pulling back on him as more strength joined his own. He redoubled his efforts, snapping awake himself and gave it one more try. One last effort and Crystal was pulled free of the darkness . . . for the moment.  
  
He released the young girl and opened his eyes to see Toloran, Kohachan, Link, and Zolaris all near him, two hands on either of his shoulders as they had helped him pull Crystal free. Kohachan felt the shadows coming to steal him away to restoring sleep but said jut before being over-come, "We have to hurry. Can't let her slip again."  
  
Toloran set the cloak over Kohachan once again as the exhausted Sheikah let his chin to his chest and his body went limp in sleep. His breathing became deep and rhythmic in rest.  
  
"He earned his rest, that is for certain." Zolaris also rested back but was still kneeling and looking at Crystal as her eyelids fluttered then opened. Pulling his cloak tighter around himself, Zolaris added, "The closer we get to the place, the colder it gets . . ."  
  
Link answered without looking up from Crystal, "It will be nearing winter in Hyrule right about now. We might even see snow."  
  
"Snow?"  
  
Toloran laughed lightly and patted Zolaris head with a brotherly affection as he said to Link, "Zolaris here can't remember such things as snow. He was too young when we went to the tropical islands whence we are coming from. I remember but then I'm three years older than Zolaris." He laughed again then went to the bow of the boat as Tarawen watched him with equal confusion.  
  
What was this snow they were talking about?  
  
She fluffed up her fur then went to rest with Kohachan as he slept. Toloran nodded to them, "Zolaris, Tarawen, Link, get some rest. I'll watch Crystal then wake one of you when I must rest."  
  
Finally, the captain spoke up again from watching them silently and keeping a lantern lit. "Not so wise an idea, that. One never knows what the sea will do when eyes are closed to her. It would be better to keep three awake at the least. I'm used to this so I will stay up with two others. So, who will it be?"  
  
Link spoke up, "I can stay awake. Too used to it from Termina. I have to stay with Crystal." Toloran nodded, "So it is decided. I'll stay up with you two as long as I will. Then Zolaris will keep watch after me. Then Kohachan. And by then, we should be in Hyrule. Are you agreed, Zolaris?"  
  
They looked to the silver haired boy only to see him with his head rested back, eyes closed in sleep. Toloran pointed out one last thing, "We have to be careful. When one falls asleep in this cold, sleep steals quickly and for a long time." He looked to Crystal, knowing she was awake. But for how long?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Again she was in the cell. Again she stood near the wall. Again there seemed to be no escape for her. But this time, this time she would not roll over and let them do whatever they wanted. No, she would have her voice heard through actions. She would let them know all she wanted them to know. And what she wanted them to know . . . was her want for revenge.  
  
As though they were right beside her, reading her thoughts, Shast and Kelty could be heard in the back of her mind, growling their approval. They would follow her orders as she gave them and they would fight for her as she told them. Loyal even past the end.  
  
But if only she could see them as well and feel their fur as they stood close to her. She missed them, as she knew she would. They kept her company when that treacherous knight was gone. They stayed with her when no strangers were intruding. Then they acted to protect her. But never . . . never did they betray her. And they would carry out her plans even if they were not with her. So, she spoke to them and knew they listened.  
  
"Shast, Kelty, I want you to run one more errand for me. This that has happened. You both know it is wrong. I do not like this. And you two can fix it for me. I know you can. All you two have to do is find that wretched one who got me into all this. That brat, Crystal. You can get her as she is. Then come back to me. Understand? I want you to finish what I started. Kill her!" The last part she spoke fiercely but in a whisper so none could hear her.  
  
She felt them agreeing all the more fiercely, showing to her that they listened and would obey. If knot she would take care of herself? Yes, she would take care of herself as they were gone. She always took care of herself when everyone else was gone.  
  
She sat against the wall with a deep sigh. The waning moon still shone through the window but she kept out of the light then lied down on the hay strewn on the floor of the cell. At least the hay was somewhat clean. Yet the hay and the stone beneath was cold. Bitterly cold.  
  
Sleep, unrestful and full of horrid memories, was stealing upon her as she hugged herself in trying to keep warm. With a wave of relief, warmth stole over her body, soft and gentle, the heat seemed to come from two furry bodies resting near her. She smiled gently as she realized Shast and Kelty cared at least enough to know better than her.  
  
They would give chase when she did not need them. For the moment, they stayed with her when no one else would. They stayed with her and guarded her rest. The memories and pains of the past few days were driven away by the point of the wolves' fangs and the gleam in their eyes. Nothing would get past them again. Nothing would harm their mistress. Katie was eased to dreaming and she was not alone. Finally, she was not alone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dawn was rising. The captain, unfazed by the night, bit deeply into his share of bread. Toloran and Kohachan were still asleep in the bed of the small but speedy ship. Link also ate though he made sure Crystal didn't give up on him. He urged her to eat as well but she denied food with weak effort. Link chose not to try to force the issue.  
  
With a bit of shivering, Zolaris made sure the blankets were tucked around Crystal. He didn't deny that he envied her warmth, but he never thought of stealing the blankets away from her. Such a selfish act was unfathomable to him. He rubbed some warmth into his arms then peered at the horizon, willing that land mass before them be the shores of Hyrule.  
  
As though responding to his will, the land showed telltale signs to indeed be their destination. It was the coastal shore just beyond the lake of Hyrule, if what Kohachan had described was accurate.  
  
Through a spyglass, Zolaris could make out the carving on the shore tree that too well resembled a large bird of flame as was imprinted upon the Hylian shield, as so Kohachan said there would be. The carving was no doubt man-made, though who made it so long ago remained a mystery. One Zolaris could not focus on as his bare hands and arms were very well going numb.  
  
Setting the spyglass away, he rubbed furiously at his numbing limbs and looked to Link who was just barely shivering in the cold. A sudden pounce and a small furry thing had landed on Zolaris shoulder. He glanced at the fur to find Tarawen perched and looking at the land with intensity as though to will it to come to them.  
  
{Please tell me that that is our destination.} Zolaris nodded, "It is. And we'll be there within the hour as the wind keeps up. With this vessel, we'll be able to dock on the beach, isn't that right?" He looked to the captain who was examining the sail and finishing off his bread.  
  
The captain nodded, "Aye, that will be our port right upon the sand. I'll need a few of you again to gain a bit of cargo I've been thinking of that is famous to this Hyrule. But someone else can take the girl with all speed to this Deku Tree she spoke of."  
  
"Link should take her. If he is fit to. The only problem is how to get Crystal from here to the forest area safely . . ." Zolaris began going through ideas in his head.  
  
"I'm fit to aright." Link spoke in a loud, clear voice. Proving he wasn't art all fatigued from a night of missed sleep. He looked up at Zolaris, his eyes bright with only a hint of red to show his slight strain. Even ten, it was more from stress over Crystal than of neglecting himself.  
  
"Might I ask how then? Carry her on your back, I suppose. That would work but that so unconventional." Zolaris rubbed the back of his head, discovering warmth there as well, but pictured the image and decided it wouldn't work.  
  
Yet looking at the determined young Hylian, he saw strength and courage he had never seen in such young eyes. For a bare moment, he thought he was looking into the eyes of a man who had seen much. Perhaps much too much. Yet it was clear that Link would not be swayed in the matter. He would take Crystal and have her healed even if it would tax his body to the breaking point, so it seemed.  
  
Not one to stew over a subject till it dies, Zolaris rubbed at his arms in renewed vigor and began to pace even as Link continued speaking with Crystal. The girl was still shivering under the layers of cloaks and a blanket yet still she stayed awake, periodically switching with Navi.  
  
This change was only apparent to Link as he looked into her eyes, locking with them, telling by voice, by thought, by memory of the hardships he himself has gone through and what he held onto to keep him alive. To make him not give up. He told her of his friends and all who relied on him.  
  
He even told her of the bleakest of moments, when the darkness was about to steal over him and even then it didn't seem he was even needed, how he was just going to give up and let this pain and confusion that was his life leave his body.  
  
On the final moment when Zelda was watching and he was encircled in the ring of flame with the monster, Ganon, he was on the ground again. His body beaten and bruised as the castle was leveled and upon the ruins he fought his last battle, so he thought at the time. Pain was all he felt. Pain and the dying embers of determination within him. He was spent from using too much magic, tired from constant battle and blood shed, worn by the non-stop pleas of help that had finally let him rest.  
  
"I wanted rest then as you want it now. But then one last thought came to me. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw a different face looking and smiling at me, wanting me to return to them. Each one depended on me then, even if all else was safe.  
  
"My friends all of Hyrule made me stand up again. The sages, my allies of that war, helped me wield the blade once again. Then, thinking of all the pain that would be stopped on every person of the land, I took that blade and made the final effort that annihilated the monster." He did not tell her of hoe that monster still hunted him. She already knew of that. But then the monster could only affect him, and no others. That, to Link, was worth living for.  
  
"Crystal, you have to fight your own monster now. Think of those still counting on you now. Your grandfather, your brother, Matt, Cait, Zolaris, Kohachan, Toloran. Crystal, think of me! We will not let go of you. Do not let go of us."  
  
Crystal heard his words as Navi confirmed them and she held on all that much tighter. She could see him clearly in her minds' eye. She could see him as they sparred, as he rested, even as they ate under the tables with that swordsman, Lance.  
  
Feeling the darkness beginning to give away, Crystal's shaking eased if only a bit and she felt more conscious and finally returned the pressure of Link's hand on hers. Link quietly cheered her on as the shoreline became more and more visible through the lifting dawn mists.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Katie awoke to the sound of the same great door opening down the hall. For a millisecond, the warmth around her stayed but the was gone as though the gust of wind from the door blew it away. Katie smiled to herself. Her pets were off to do her bidding.  
  
As expected, though not totally feared, the guards from the courthouse unlocked the cell door as she got up herself ad brushed that hay from her hair and faded dress. It was not likely that she would be getting a new dress for a while. That is, unless she managed herself once again.  
  
Now that her pets were back to help her along in her goals, Katie felt her fighting spirit within rise. She would get a new dress and all the respect she earned and deserved. It would simply take a bit more charm than what she usually gave.  
  
Then it came to her as a surprise. This whole event of being a slave was a simply one more challenge for her. A challenge she was not going to back down from. Another surprise was what the guards then tightened over her delicate wrists.  
  
Irons!  
  
Chained irons to lead her by down the street, supposedly. She bit her tongue and played subdued, though the angry glint in her eye was all but subdued.  
  
A hand on either of her shoulders and her hands bound by irons before her, she was led out of the building of cells and to the street. She winced at the sudden sunlight as the sounds of the town filled her ears.  
  
Momentarily blind but not deaf, the sounds of the town were similar if not perfectly alike to that of Dondoran that for a moment she felt a pang of homesickness. It soon passed as another annoying sound reminded her of how far away from home she actually was.  
  
Gulls. Birds of the sea so unfamiliar to her caused a raucous and constant noise that all others seemed to ignore but were driving her mad.  
  
Quelling the urge to scream at them to shut up, she finally blinked away the shadows of the building and became accustomed to the light. Children were on the streets, chasing each other in play, as she had heard long before. Marketers were selling their wares and produce to every passerby they could attracts. And upon a closer look, pickpockets were aplenty to the keener eye as they passed among the crowd a bit too nonchalantly.  
  
At this, she smiled genuinely. At least this place was so much like the town she came from. So full of the same kind of ignorant people. They would be able to handle with ease. All she needed was a foothold. Her pets gave her one boost, now she needed to find the next.  
  
They walked up the street as it led a gentle incline to a small bridge with walls on either side of it. The bridge passed over a chasm that went straight down to ocean spraying up over rocks. The sudden gust, though surprising, was refreshing and renewing as they passed over the middle of the rather short bridge.  
  
Katie decided that if she were to stay here, it would be just as good as that open plains area. But with much, much less ground to cover all the time. Still, a personal carriage was a must, or at least an elegant mount of the finest breed.  
  
Come to think of it, she thought as she chanced a longer look around, this place doesn't have even horses. Not around the marketers as their stands were built of a simple table where the trinkets and wares were set up and a simple sheet of a carpet was set over them to keep the sun off of the merchants. Not one of the stands had wheels, unless they were indeed selling wagon wheels.  
  
She scoffed to herself at that, deciding that there would indeed be a few changes if she were to stay on such an island. Yes, changed indeed.  
  
Something caught her eye then. The thing she was being led to. One major factor she had forgotten about her sentence. A long boat on the harbor already being loaded with others all ironed and set on rows of benches where oars dipped into the sea's surface. Already she did not like the look of this.  
  
The long walk to the boat was made short as her thoughts were distracted. She thought of as many excuses and offers as she could and tried several of them upon the guards taking her down to the boat but none of them got a reaction from the stone-faced escorts.  
  
With a mean thought of them, she finally fell silent and stood on the dock in a shortening line to get on the long boat. The man in front of her was one of the few without a shirt on. Finding this to be an entertainment, she indulged herself with looking at the man's bronze skin of his well- muscled back and shoulders.  
  
He couldn't have been more than eighteen as he stood in front of her, legs slightly braced in obvious impatience. He was thin at the waist and only slightly thicker at the ribs but still athletically built enough to suite her tastes. He finally turned, having felt her eyes on his back for some time. Their eyes met then, though a faint flush appeared on Katie's already slightly burnt cheeks.  
  
Her hair was a mess that she couldn't get from her eyes if her life depended on it and no doubt there was still some hay stuck in it from the cell yet the look in his eyes she recognized all too well. It was a look she received often and now returned. Admiration.  
  
He grinned at her and spoke in an odd accent, "So, you'll be boarding as well? 'Tis a shame that a young one like yourself would be boarding such a vessel. You won't last the first five minutes out to sea, I know it." Katie's cheeks burned in growing irritation at the tease even as his voice flowed smoothly into her ears, making them tickle and her heart flutter again.  
  
"And what makes you say that? I can last just as well on the sea as anyone else." She made an attempt to cross her arms though that was proved futile as she just thought of the gesture.  
  
Covering the awkward motion, she quickly added with every once of scorn she could muster, "And whom are you calling young? You aren't exactly to be considered a wise elder yourself, Mr. . . ." She caught herself as a few choice words tried to weasel their way out. Words more admiring and complimenting than insulting.  
  
He laughed thickly yet lightly at the same time, another pleasing tone that nearly brought Katie's scorning glare to a simple stare as he returned smoothly, "For one thing, I take it you are new to this kind of living. Well, this, my lady, is a rowboat. The oars you see are to be rowed in the water,"  
  
He indicated with motions as he calmly explained as one would to a chastening child, "By us. I'm saying that you seem far too delicate a person to have been on one of these before. Perhaps then I will help you through this journey. It would be a most welcome partnering." He held her chin on an elegantly placed hand as he looked into her eyes and made her look straight back.  
  
She soon realized this called not for scorn but for a game of another level. Instead of using anger, which was getting her no where, she decided to be more friendly as her eyes wandered to the muscles now seen easier as he was turned to her.  
  
Taking a step forward, a purring compliment on her lips, she saw him slightly shift and then she leaned forward, expecting to be caught in his arms despite his binds. Instead, he turned back to the vessel upon a sharp order and she was sent to awkwardly stumble.  
  
Recovering herself with cat-like agility, she glared at his back. Her face flushed anew with embarrassment and fury. Yet, as he looked steadfastly at the boat, he was still speaking softly to her, looking back at her through the corner of one eye. It seemed he was totally unaware of what he had done. Or was he? She listened only faintly to his speaking as he told her of the chill of the water, warning her to not stumble in. She grew livid within. He had known perfectly well what he did! He had done it on purpose, though the faint hint of a grin was well held. He would pay!  
  
Holding herself well enough on the outside, she soon followed him onto the rocking vessel, surprised when his iron bound hands came back to her. One foot on the dock and the other on the boat, the mysterious youth was helping her aboard the vessel, despite the harshly snapping words of the slave drivers.  
  
Taking his hand almost modestly, all signs of anger gone, she allowed herself onto the vessel with his help and they both were taken to a free bench where the long oar was set before them.  
  
Touching the wood of the oar then wrapping one hand around it, she could feel the rough wooden pieces threatening to leave her splinters. The boy took the oar in his own hands and tightened his grip, telling her not to worry about it as he sat on the other side of her, away from the edge.  
  
She watched him handle it for awhile, his muscled rippled pleasingly under his slightly sweat coated skin. She could only watch as he said something about his taking care of it so she would not have to worry any.  
  
Snapping to attention, she responded quickly and held onto the oar just because as the boat was continuing to load. Perhaps sticking with this new guy would prove to be both useful and entertaining after all.  
  
Katie smiled as she saw a plan unfolding in her mind. Wherever she was going, this guy could no doubt help her escape from it. Then they could both make a comeback. Ah, then there would be the wolves by her side as well. Things would not be as good as before. They would be better! She knew it now in her heart and soul that things would be okay as the first drum beat pounded over the boat and the first oar-stroke was taken.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*Holds up an umbrella against any possibly drooling girls out there* Yes, yes, we have . . . dare I say? . . . A major hottie in the mix now. See? SEE?!? Her evil cannot die!! It just keeps going and going and going . . .  
  
Yes, I am tired, yes it is late so on a final word, I give a nice lot of credit for this chapter out to CrysSton16 for coming up with a nice lot of material within it. Thankie again, CrysSton!! =^_^=  
  
Well now, Link and them make it to Hyrule yet could it really be that the two white wolves are back?? Or has Katie finally lost her marbles? More on this in the next chapter. It will be worth sticking around for. More bronze skin and rippling muscles as well, neh? -_^ LOL Couldn't help it!  
  
Until next time! 


	22. One Step Closer

~ Disclaimer ~ Written in what looks like blood but is tomato sauce: "I don't own Zelda"  
  
*Cleans up the sauce* Don't blame me. It's morning and I'm a morning person =^_^= Bit hyper. Aaaaanyway. It's about time for another chapter, right? Let me get done with the dedications first and we'll get to it.  
  
Dedications for this chapter go out to CrysSton16 (hola, mi amiga), Chiru- chan7 (Not . . . exactly like Oni but you are close.), Tailfeather (*blushing* Ah, you think so? I'm still in high school! ^_^; I'm glad that you like it but look around the site and you'll find a whole lot of other works better than mine.), Jelie36 (I didn't know he was your favorite. Well, hang in there cause all the attention is being put on Crystal, you know? We'll get around back to Andrake in no time though.), Shadow Knight (*shakes head* You should know evil never really dies . . .), and catrinastars (Yes! Thank you! I thought I mentioned that Oni wasn't the one! ARIGATO!! Oh, and welcome also ^_^;)  
  
Shadow Knight: *Appears with a crazy grin while wielding the Harukaze* Evil would if you just killed her already! Now you die!  
  
Merrick: *chasing after Matt while wielding two pies. Bows to Shadow Girl* Sorry about this, missy. *Hurls the pies at Shadow Knight but manages to hit Rei and Nisiko again* o.o; umm . . .  
  
Nisiko: *evil eyed through the cream* MERRICK!! *Hurls several kunai at Merrick, pinning him to the wall*  
  
Rei: Gah! I wanted to do that! *Shows her sharpened sais*  
  
Matt: *wipes a bit of cream off of Rei's face and tastes it* Mmm . . . banana! ^-^;  
  
*Locks them in the room and goes to an empty room* Heh. Shadow Knight's short-term memory ^_^ He forgot about attacking me. Crazy kid. Wonder where Omega Zero is. *Shrugs* One last note. I'm sorry it took so long to update. See I wrote it, it was crappy, so I re-wrote it. Hope you find it good now. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ One Step Closer ~  
  
Hyrule's shore seemed to greet the vessel with the cheering cries of gulls as it docked onto the shore. Tarawen was the first off as she jumped to the sand and shook a bit of sea water from her fur. The next was the captain with Toloran soon after.  
  
Zolaris and Link worked together to help Crystal off as the two already on shore pulled the small ship further onto the sand then tied it to a tree. Link managed to get Crystal onto his back even as Zolaris rubbed his hands together, trying to get feeling back into them.  
  
"Does it have to be so cold here?!" He demanded in sorrow and agitation, his breath clearly visible in the dawn light. Toloran shook his head in disappointment of the complaint then looked to Link as the young Hylian went further onto the shore while digging into a pouch on his belt.  
  
Oblivious to the others, Link was running notes through his head. It had been too long since he's used the ocarina at all, much less this particular tune. He thought to ask Navi only for a second then mentally winced at the realization of the situation.  
  
The captain calmly called out to Link as Tarawen went unnoticed to his side, "Lad, what're you up to there?" Link closed his eyes and could hear his ocarina as he had heard it countless times over before. A mix of notes and songs flew in a cacophony of confusing music. Which was the Minuet of Forest?!  
  
Disregarding the voices of the others and even Tarawen's mental voice, Link listened to Crystal's shallow breath and forced himself to concentrate. Flashes of green forest, the other Kokiri, deep underbrush, life in its prime. Slowly a single song made itself known clearly to Link.  
  
Yet it was not the one he sought.  
  
Nevertheless, Link was growing desperate. He carefully kept Crystal from falling and clearly played the song. Three simple sounds, six notes, and a voice came to him on the wind. "Link! Is that really you?"  
  
Recognition of the voice was like a bucket of cold water thrown onto him to wake him up. Green eyes, green hair, and green clothes. The Sage of the Forest and his first best friend, Saria, answered his calling song. He spoke out hurriedly but then calmed himself, growing serious once again, "Saria! It's good to hear you again. Please, listen a moment. I don't have much time."  
  
Tarawen tilted her head in wonder of the Hylian's odd behavior. Who was he talking to? She could feel a spirit of the forest close by but she could not hear words for Link to answer. Growing suspicious and NEEDING to know what was going on, Tarawen stuck close to him.  
  
Soon Link spoke out again to the air, "Good. Now, what is the Minuet of Forest? . . . What? Why not? . . . Okay, okay, whatever. But please hurry!!" He could feel Crystal becoming weaker and had a very bad feeling anyway.  
  
Before Tarawen could move from the spot, so engulfed was she in her curiosity of what was said, a green light formed around Link and included her. "Tarawen!!" Zolaris was about to run after her when Toloran caught his shoulder, keeping him still.  
  
"Calm down, they are quite safe." Zolaris tried to shake the grip off but he did calm himself. He could only watch and hope the young princess of the Kitsune would be okay in this new place.  
  
The green light intensified and lifted Link, Crystal, and Tarawen off the ground. Tarawen yelped out in surprise from it but was carried away as the magic of the Sage of the Forest took them away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Stay awake. Thus was all that existed for them. Stay awake. It echoed in several voices while hands grabbed that at them kept them from peace, shaking them to keep hold. Crystal? Navi? There was no longer a difference.  
  
Shadows lingered still within the field, circling through the confusion as the Wolfos had before. They glared at the entity before them with snapping yet silent threats. Often had the girl run from them only to find herself running into them. So often had the girl wanted to sink into the shadows, end their plaguing of her, yet the voices kept her where she was. She could not go.  
  
How long has she been there? She no longer knew. Pain existed but as a dull ache that only intensified whenever she tried to move. Images were there also, faces for the voices though only few had eyes to watch her.  
  
Blue and red eyes were the most recognizable. The red eyes had been with her, stopping her from running blind into the shadows and to help pull her away when they grabbed her. The blue eyes stayed trained on hers. For once, she could not see the soul within them and the memories there but she could not look away from them.  
  
Slowly, she realized that she could see them not with the shadows and light, but actually see them. She was not lost in herself yet she could still feel the shadows behind and around her. She held onto those eyes.  
  
At least, she did as long as she could.  
  
The eyes were gone now. She could feel herself being moved but in her mind, there were shadows gaining on her now. And there was something else. Something familiar. Flashes of darkness were taking form as the threats were becoming audible. No longer were they simple nightmarish images. They were becoming real.  
  
Where were the one's who helped her? Where was that calming voice telling her he was there? Helping to define the images of why to hold on? Was she truly alone now?  
  
Shuddering at the thought, she ignored the sudden feel of magic all around her. The shadows, now in wolf form, finally came to her. She looked at them in her mind now. She could see them both, monsters from the past. They were supposed to be dead and yet they saw her then and wanted their own revenge.  
  
Something snapped in her then. A want to stay now. She would fight for that. If she could . . .  
  
Yet again, she was not alone. There was another there. A familiar presence was again within her. A young man whom had helped her before to come back to the light, though he was of the shadow folk and held his own shadows within him, was with her still.  
  
A blade flashed and the shadows backed away in surprise. The strong spirit of the Sheikah held its ground and stood between the girl and the shadows now. If the shadows would gain her, it would take him first. She wondered if he would drive it off or not, even as she could feel herself being laid down.  
  
A cold wave passed over her as the shadows faded. She opened her eyes even as the dull pain seemed to intensify. New eyes. Forest green. A young face that she couldn't recognize. And yet, she knew that face all her life. Confusion still held in her. She couldn't make sense of any of this.  
  
Closing her eyes again, she could see better the Sheikah holding off the wolves though they didn't seem to want to attack. Why were they holding back? Her eyes opened again as the voice was back, now accompanied by another voice. She was being carried again but to where? She closed her eyes again.  
  
The wolves circled around the Sheikah as he slightly stepped closer to her. One wolf lunged at the Sheikah as the other circled around behind the girl. Their spirit bodies were smoky and hazed when they moved but still the heads of them were clear enough to be solid.  
  
The first was held back by the flashing katana as it sliced through the creatures solid head easily then the Sheikah turned to attack the second as both settled away and reformed as they were. The Sheikah spoke forcefully to her then, "Wake up!" just before he vanished.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Toloran and Zolaris had their cloaks back, since Link could not carry them with Crystal bundled so. They were unloading the small ship and noticed one problem still. Kohachan was still asleep. It was already late in the morning. Zolaris, still trying to keep feeling in his fingers, was beginning to complain about the red head.  
  
Patience among the foursome was growing weaker by the moment. A small wagon was produced from one of the crates that wad to be assembled with the wheels. This was easily taken care of but they still had to load the cargo onto it.  
  
"All I say is he's had his share of sleep already! How can he sleep in this cold so soundly?! The only thing giving that he is alive is his breath which we can all clearly see as plain as our own." Zolaris nearly well whined as he emphasized it with a snort that let a cloud of steam before him, which soon blew away.  
  
Trying also to ignore the fact that it was bitterly cold, Toloran explained, "Kohachan has worn himself out with keeping hole of Crystal and Navi. Heck, he is still in somewhat of a contact with them. But on their level now. He can drive her out of sleep, hopefully, while he is in it."  
  
With a skeptical arch of one brow, Zolaris strode over to the ship to look at Kohachan a bit closer, though he was then wading through ankle deep, ice cold water. Kohachan's face was smooth in restful sleep, not a sign of concentration or any dream wrinkled his brow or made his eyes twitch. Clearly, he was just being lazy. "How can you tell, Toloran? His eyes are closed so you can't read his thoughts or emotion."  
  
"Call it a hunch." Toloran called back as he helped the captain lift a particularly heavy crate.  
  
Snorting softly again, Zolaris muttered to himself, "A hunch. Right. I'm supposed to believe that." As much as he respected the Sheikah leader, Zolaris only knew that slaving in bitter cold air on unfamiliar ground while Kohachan rested blissfully was absolutely unfair. He glared at the sleeper then grinned evilly as a thought came up. "Time to wake up." He whispered semi sweetly.  
  
Only five more crates to go. But how would they pull the wagon? Toloran stretched himself out and wiped at his forehead. The only reason it was cold to Zolaris was because he wasn't working his fair share. It was only slightly chilly to Toloran thanks to the work.  
  
He turned to call for Zolaris again only to find the silver haired Sheikah throwing the once was sleeping Kohachan into the deeper water. He slapped his forehead. The last ounce of patience was quickly fading.  
  
In a spray of icy water, Kohachan reared up yelling incoherently at first then in several variety of blasphemous curses and every threat he could spout in the span of three full minutes. All the while, Zolaris nearly collapsed into the water if not for his arm on the ships' side holding him up. He was laughing till he was no longer cold for the blood rush and his sides ached all the more for it.  
  
The curses and threats died down quickly and Zolaris looked up only to find an angry Kohachan nose to nose with him. Taking one of Zolaris arms and spinning his back to the silver haired one, Kohachan pulled on the arm and sent Zolaris flying over his shoulder and head first with a great splash into the icy waters as well.  
  
"You know, revenge doesn't become you, Kohachan." Toloran pointed out plainly as he came to the shore near the boat. "Yeah well, it makes me feel better." He said as a second spray and shrill curses pierced the air from the younger throat. "Well, now that you are awake, perhaps you can find a horse to pull the wagon?"  
  
"What wagon?"  
  
Toloran cocked his thumb to the bank where the rather large, two wheeled wagon sat under the heavy load. Kohachan nodded, "I know just a place to find one." He grinned at Zolaris as the younger Sheikah shivered and hissed curses further for the cold as he trudged toward shore.  
  
Kohachan pulled the now soaked cloak off of himself to wring the water from it as he calmly started for the forest, averting his face from the leader as it grew serious. He thought to himself, "I hope Crystal and Navi are okay. . ."  
  
Toloran sighed lightly. Despite not hearing Kohachan's thoughts, he felt a great worry within the young man. Trying to shake the feeling, he turned to Zolaris who was just reaching the sand out of the sea water, "Have you learned a lesson, Zolaris?"  
  
"Feh. Yeah. Let the lazy one lie." Zolaris glared daggers at the back of Kohachan's head as Toloran shook his own with another light sigh and lead Zolaris to help with loading the rest of the crates. They had a bare twenty-seven days left before the full moon. Then on that night it was also to be an eclipse. That was when things would get complicated.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Through the entire morning, Andrake had helped as best he could along with the three burly sailors in unloading and reloading the traded goods of the Percheron. Finally, at mid-day, they set out. Though, Hyrule was not exactly Andrake's first destination.  
  
As much as he wanted to see his sister and see to it that she was well, there was still some duty in Dondoran he had to take care of. He was a knight and it was his duty to report the mission a success before requesting to go out on his own again. He could only hope they would allow him that privilege.  
  
One problem remained for him, though. The stowaway wanderer and the young Hylian girl. They would probably stick with him as often as they could, after all. He couldn't have them driving him to madness the entire way, though! Then again, leading two very young horses across several foreign lands when he probably wouldn't be able to read their writing or pay in their currency would be a handicap.  
  
He took a deep breath of the fresh breeze from the bow of the ship as he thought through the problem. Matt had been through the areas before so he would understand most of what was being said and done. And his apparently adopted friend, Cait, was from Hyrule to begin with. That gave those two another reason to follow him.  
  
Still, Andrake couldn't help but growl in his throat. He'd make better speed by himself while leading the two yearlings, Epona and Diamond. He could run just as fast and far as the two horses. Though, being on a ship then in the jungle area back to the ship, he hadn't exercised his speed in a while. Then again, that just gave with slightly swollen ankle time to heal up completely. Staying off of it had paid off.  
  
He looked up from his thoughts to see Matt practicing with his sword, since he had it again. Apparently, he had cleverly hidden it along with his traveling pack and the staff he used in fighting. Andrake had to admit that the boy wasn't half-bad with a blade. Not nearly good enough to be a challenge, he quickly added to himself, but not bad.  
  
Shaking off the distraction, he realized they were getting close to the same dock they had left only the day before. It was only around noon, though. The wind had stayed with them the entire trip. Taking another deep breath, Andrake took his place below deck to get out of the way of the sailors.  
  
He grinned, though, and shot a glance at Matt before drawing his sword and dashing toward the young man, breaking his stance with the end if his sword hilt under Matt's swinging blade and pushing him off his balance to fall backward on his butt.  
  
"Ow! Hey, what the heck was that for?!" Matt groaned as he glared up at Andrake. He could hear Cait trying to stifle her giggles as he got up carefully and rubbed his backside before sheathing his sword. He continued to glare as the knight shrugged, "To see if you were on guard. Apparently, you were not."  
  
Matt tried to protest and defend himself but was cut off, "Being that you aren't prepared for the unexpected, I don't see why you should travel with me to Hyrule."  
  
Cait jumped down from her seat on the rail of the ship and ran up to Andrake, "That's not fair! He couldn't have been prepared cause you weren't supposed to attack him and he was just practicing. If he were on the field or in any other situation, of course he would have been ready for anything!  
  
"Besides, you're his comrade and you had no right in attacking him at all without at least warning earlier you would test him or anything!" With each shouted accusation, Cait waved a finger at the knight and stepped closer to him, to which Andrake nervously backed away from the young girl. He soon found himself pressed against the door of the cabin.  
  
Cait's look of anger changed to one of hurt as she added softly, tears welling at the corner of her eyes, "Unless you just said that because you want to get rid of us. That is it, isn't it?" She sniffed in holding back tears as Andrake was beginning to stutter in the awkward situation.  
  
Matt leaned back on the rail, admiring Cait's act. She had, in one rave, brought the knight off his high horse, backed him to a wall, and was weakening his resolve in record time. Was it any wonder he kept her as a traveling partner?  
  
Andrake finally got his voice back as it seemed Cait was going to break out in sobbing tears, "Okay, okay! You two . . . can follow along. But get in my way, and the deal is off. Fair enough?" Cait's face didn't change as she looked up at Andrake with pleading, puppy eyes and held out one hand, the other at her face to wipe at her nose. "You promise?" Andrake shook her hand, "I promise, you can come."  
  
Cait's terribly sad face then cleared into a bright smile as though nothing in the world was wrong. "Good then! Remember, that is a promise!" She chirped happily before skipping back over to the grinning Matt as he patted her head.  
  
Now how did that happen? Andrake asked himself. He also wondered exactly when he had lost control of the situation to begin with. With a small shrug, he started down the stairs just as the captain began calling the first order in docking procedure. Perhaps the added skill and company of those two wouldn't be so bad after all. If nothing else, they could ride Epona and Diamond while Andrake ran. Yes, perhaps it would work out after all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the Kokiri forest, Saria had guided Link to the Deku Tree Sprout. There was little time for words or to catch up on times. "Deku Tree Sprout! This young one needs your help!" Saria ran ahead into the valley as Link carried Crystal on his back still. A small red ball of fur followed quickly, looking all around herself at the small forest people. Ageless and apparently young though they were infinite in youth.  
  
Catching up easily to his long time friend despite carrying Crystal, Link set Crystal down on the forest floor before the Deku Tree Sprout. Tarawen stopped as well, finally showing she was a tiny fox, not a ball of red fur with a tail following. She cocked her head as she sat up straight and looked at the forest spirit. It was one of the first times she had seen such a guardian and wished she could speak with it. Yet other, more important matters were currently at hand.  
  
The small Deku Tree Sprout shook it's leaves in surprise as it seemed to have been sleeping. Waking fully, it looked down at Crystal and easily could recognize the fairy within her, keeping her alive. They both were terribly weak.  
  
The Deku Tree Sprout knew what was wanted of it but wondered if it was too late to help. Did the fairy have enough strength to survive? Only one thing would tell and their strength was still draining in the early winter air.  
  
"Link, do you know what it would mean if they are to be helped?" The Deku Tree Sprout spoke softly to the young Hylian hero as Link looked up at it again. He still knelt by Crystal, still willing her to stay with him. He shook his head. He had only hoped it would be a quick spell or potion. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know at all what to expect in saving Crystal and Navi. The option of the possibility of losing one or both of them entered his mind and chilled his blood.  
  
As though to confirm Link's horrid thought, the Deku Tree Sprout continued in the same soft voice, "They are both weak in spirit but sharing that spirit at the same time. To heal them, the fairy, Navi, must be separated from the young one.  
  
"The question lies with if this young girl has enough left in her to survive such a separation. If she can pull through, then she can heal completely. If the girl dies as Navi is separated, it is possible that the fairy will also fade away." Link's face was ashen as he fully absorbed the information. He could faintly feel Saria setting a gentle hand on his shoulder but his thoughts were of his own and he was not conscious of his surroundings.  
  
Could he risk losing one or both of them? If he didn't, then he would lose them anyway. There was no choice, but was there a way he could make sure Crystal pulled through? There had to be a way.  
  
Setting his jaw and narrowing his eyes in absolute determination, he stood to nearly equal height with the Deku Tree Sprout and demanded, "Is there a way I can send my own life energy to help her? Just as Navi did?"  
  
If anything, the Deku Tree Sprout grew grimmer. "Link, the ability to fuse with anothers' life energy is a gift bestowed upon the fairy folk and few others. It is a blessing granted to them by their queen." Link gripped his fists, "Then if I find a Fairy Queen and plead her give me the ability to help her, would she? Would I be able to keep Crystal here?"  
  
"Yes, however . . . there isn't enough time." A long pause followed that statement. Link could feel himself growing ill for the news. He looked down at Crystal's face. Her breath was short and shallow even as eyes were slightly open to look at him. Was it his imagination, or were they pleading to him for help? They had grown so dim, they seemed a deep night blue rather than their usual bright azure. He kept his eyes on hers and said in a level tone, "Can I at least try?"  
  
Another pause was taken as the other Kokiri, unnoticed at first and now observed surrounding the scene, spoke among themselves in frantic whispers. They hushed quickly under the Deku Tree Sprout's voice, "There is no reason not to. But it might not make a difference."  
  
"I think it will."  
  
"Very well then. Prepare yourself and we will begin immediately. Saria, my child, you will have to get all that is needed post-haste. Understand?" Saria nodded. She already knew what was required and immediately ran off to get them, calling for Mido to follow her as well.  
  
Link took no notice as they ran off. He sought into Crystal's eyes. She was pleading to him. Both she and Navi, for he could no longer see a difference within her. Yet there was more to her in her eyes. There was fear. Fear and determination. She wanted to live. She wanted to survive. Link decided, no matter how much it took, he would at least grant her that wish.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
You know, I'm glad I re-wrote this now. Things are moving quickly now. Yet hold on cause they are going to pick up in some areas and cool down in other areas. I'm not going to tell what areas' though.  
  
Oh, great. I gave Shadow Knight and others a right to attack me. Please don't! All good things must come to an end eventually (this great thing being a cliffie!) Just . . . at least give me a chance in the next chapter! ^_^;;  
  
Hey . . . we didn't even glance at Katie and her situation this time! Well, perhaps the next chapter we will see about her and this mysterious guy, neh?  
  
Unlit next time! 


	23. De ja vu

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda or the character relating to it.  
  
Yes, I AM alive also!! Still the same thing just a different title and summary, as Veilius requested. *Bows politely to Veilius*  
  
Okay, must defend this story. I don't know if Veilius will even read this one. She just plain doesn't like it, neh? Oh well. I can't and don't want to make everyone like this work. But am glad that there are people who do. ^_^ That's what really counts. Thus, without further ado, I'd like to make the dedications.  
  
This chapter goes out to Omega Zero (No, Jaden, you can't kill Katie. I have plans for her.), MonoChronos (Yes, I know what you mean. And re-wrote means I wrote it once, didn't like it, erased it, then wrote it again from scratch. Glad you liked it.), Catrinastars (Thank you! You pretty much summed up all I wanted to say ^_^. Anyway, I can tell but it isn't too important. If you really want to know, say so in a review, kay?), Farmerboy (Hello again!! As for your questions . . . well . . . yeah. Can't say ^_^;), Angle1 (Yeah, I know very well what you'll do if I left you there. Here we are at a new chapter so you can't do anything bad to me!) Luna Yami mellon (I was going to get to you soon, Crys. Welcome to the review board anyway! =^_^=), Jelie36 (Thank you for your praise. As I said before, it truly does help. Sometimes, friends and kind reviews like you and yours are all I'm holding onto. ), Tailfeather (^_^; I don't know if you were being sarcastic or what but . . . *hands you a tissue*), and Shadow Knight (Me thinks you won that round of insanity . . .)  
  
Rei: *drinks a glass of milk despite being changed back* Matt had better chill out. Shadow Girl, would you consider calling off this insanity thing?  
  
Nope. Not this early in the game. *Glances at the other two characters*  
  
Nisiko and Merrick: *also back to normal and plotting Matt's doom. Without another word, all three characters vanish*  
  
Hmm . . . wonder what will happen now . . . Well, on with the chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ De ja vu ~  
  
The darkness still lingered. Voices all around and none made sense to her now. So familiar, yet she's never heard them before. Not much was making sense even as a bright sun shone down over her. Still she held onto familiar eyes. She didn't want to leave. Not yet.  
  
Link took notice as Saria finally returned. In her hand she carried a small wooden bowl. In the bowl was strange, almost pink water with a few bright green leaves floating on the surface. Saria Took Crystal into a sitting position as the other Kokiri backed up another pace.  
  
Link gave Saria a bit of room as well even as the Deku Tree Sprout was beginning to glow slightly. Crystal was made to drink the water and swallow the leaves as well. Only a few drops escaped her lips onto her vest. But when the water touched her, the few drops vanished instantly. Crystal's head rocked back as she gasped in both shock and breathlessness.  
  
Crystal blinked as she felt another aura with her. A fairy? She looked further within herself and saw the small pink fairy. And then she remembered everything. "Navi!" The fairy didn't stir. It seemed she was still suffering the cursed poison's effect.  
  
Slowly, the large, bright eyes opened to see Crystal. Crystal who she had barely met yet knew better than most others. So, she was all better. Navi tried to smile but the smile was contorted to a look of shock as another realization was made. Pain was still her captor.  
  
She hugged herself in pain. Pain burned through her, tore her apart, and struck her down even as she writhed. Her mouth gaped in a silent scream of agony even as Crystal shouted her name in fear. Still, pain held the fairy in thrall. At one moment, it was a dull ache only to be fanned into a burning, thrashing beast that tore through the fairy's soul to die down to a dull ache once more only to rise again.  
  
Yet, as clear as the realization that she wasn't alone came, the pain was soon also taken away. Crystal saw Navi go still and could only wonder why. More terrifying, she soon realized that Navi was fading from her. "Navi!!" She shrieked out into the darkness. She didn't want to be alone.  
  
And yet, in the end, she was alone. Crystal felt a few choked words coming from her throat but they never came forth in even the softest of uttering. Yet even though she could no longer feel the spirit of Navi, she was made to realize that he was not alone. As the fairy faded, so did the shadows. She gasped lightly as she realized she was being pulled awake. Whatever kept her as she was, it was leaving with Navi.  
  
She tried to reach back. She tried to grasp at the fairy's still form. But no. Whatever was pulling Crystal away did not pause before her thoughts of Navi was completely lost as though it was no more than a dream. She slowly opened her eyes to reality again.  
  
When Saria had drained the bowl and made the small chant, Crystal's form began to glow a light, whitish color. Link was forced to stand by thought he might as well have hovered over Saria's shoulder, so close did he want to be to Crystal then.  
  
He felt something tub on the hem of his tunic but tried to brush it off as he saw Crystal's eyes fluttering open. Again there was a tug followed by a mental voice {Link, calm down. I can feel it. Crystal is fine.} Link finally looked to the tiny fox as she released his clothing from her jaw. He felt his throat trying to close as though to stop from speaking another fear of his.  
  
Forcing the words that came a bit too loudly and cracking through the air, "And what of Navi?! What of my best friend?!" Tarawen remained silent, lightly flinching at the young Hylian's words. In her silence, Link angrily choked back his fears and looked back to Crystal. In her eyes, he saw a dark blue, almost mistaken for black, once again. Yet as Crystal opened her eyes, the color was lightening in them. Soon, they were a deep blue as she glanced around.  
  
Link barely held himself back as Saria was completing whatever healing powers she had used. When Saria stepped aside, laying Crystal down in the grass once more, Link took her place, holding her up again to his chest and whispering words of assurance.  
  
Tarawen also took a place near Crystal. Something was different. A light was gone within the girl. A light of life and a bright one at that. Having never seen Crystal without Navi, Tarawen could not recognize the problem even as Crystal softly tried to whisper. Her body, spirit, mind, and soul were all exhausted.  
  
Not wanting her to stress, Link tried to soothe her, trying to stop her from even whispering words as she blinked sleepily around. Finally, Crystal forced the words louder, forcing anyone in earshot to hear her. "Navi is gone. I tried, Link. But Navi faded away. She is gone. I tried to reach for her but she fell away. I couldn't . . ." Link tried to block the words but they reverberated through his skull. Thoughts and memories pulled together and sent his spirit in thrall. The small lump in his throat now choked him to the point that Link battled for breath even as he held Crystal all that much closer to him.  
  
Even as her form went limp in his arms and against his chest in restful sleep, he held her words closer than anything. Even as Saria set a hand on his shoulder and helped guide him home, he knew that the home he once slept in would never be as it was, change time as a person might. Without his only family, the fairy known as Navi, what was it that made the tree house home? Nothing.  
  
He held Crystal close to him as he absently walked, the entire Kokiri village behind him and Tarawen crestfallen by his side. With a small thought, Tarawen perked her ears sharply then darted back down the path they walked.  
  
Ignoring the absence of the small Kitsune, though he never acknowledged it after she stopped tugging his tunic, Link ignored the possibility of taking Crystal to his own house. He had barely the strength left to continue walking. He took her to Saria's home even as the rest of the villagers were left outside and Saria was alone with Link and Crystal.  
  
"Link . . . I'm so sorry." Link shook his head from Saria's softly spoken words. He felt it was not true, wanted it to be a nightmare, but he knew it was as true as the shuddering breaths he drew. Shaking his head a bit harder and no longer fighting back the tears, Link did not notice that he was perfectly well alone with Crystal.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The long boat lurched through the sea, a pounding of a drum determining it's pace. Katie held onto the oar but put no force at all into it. Often her eyes found themselves staring at the one beside her. The sweat of the labor making the working muscles all too well-defined over the amber tanned body even as he let the lightest of grunts for the effort.  
  
She tried to find words to say but nothing came before another pound of the drum drove away her nerve to say anything. Finally, she looked away from him. If he wanted to be proud and noble enough to take the oar all for himself, then why not let him? Then she realized one very annoying fact. She still didn't know his name! She turned to him again. The sea soaked and tangled locks of hair spinning quickly enough to slap her face. A short chuckle from the familiar deep voice cut her off as she looked straight forward to the back of the head of another slave.  
  
He had to admit to himself that she had spirit. One born of pride in herself, no doubt. But what exactly was she doing out here on a slave barge anyway? He had wanted an answer to that back on shore. Oh well. No worries, for soon, when land was once again in sight, he would make his move.  
  
Grinning slightly, he looked at the young woman beside him again. Perhaps keeping her around wouldn't be too much of a hassle. There were mysteries about her, after all. It was obvious that she was too young to be a slave if she had parents. Thus she was an orphan or else simply living on her own. Either way, she looked to be very well off before being taken for a slave.  
  
Katie felt his eyes on her. She tried to wring her wrists in their binds as they were in her lap, not on the oar. Finally, she returned his look with one of her own glares, "What are you looking at?!" The reprimand wasn't meant to be so loud but it caught the attention of one of the two guards besides the drummer.  
  
Katie had only enough time to look up at the tall guard with another reprimand on her lips before a sharp, stinging slap silenced her and snapped her head to the side, a look of pure shock and pain in her eyes. She had been struck! No one dared to strike her in such a way! She controlled herself well and realized the guard was saying something.  
  
"There will be no slackers from here on in. You may think you are higher than the others but now you are equal with them and the beasts. You will gain a master who will teach you this. That was only a taste of what you will earn with an attitude like that. Back to your business, all of you!" He stalked away as the turned heads went back to their oars, the air of authority all too visible about his stance. Katie tried to hold them back but by mix of the sharp words and the smart slap, tears spilled silently down her cheeks and each breath was labored to keep from being a sob.  
  
Katie's partner was glaring hatefully at the guard and finally decided that the time of those men was drawing to a close quicker than he thought. Finally, he looked back to Katie as she busied herself with rowing as well, her hands clenching the oar with excess stress. He could see, as her arms were pulled down again and her face lifted, that the fair cheek nearest him held a red hand mark of a welt. Oddly, both pity and fury rose in him. Had he grown so attached to this girl?  
  
Finally, land was spotted. It was time. He stopped rowing and made Katie stop as well. Following his lead, as the plan went, the other slaves also stopped. Katie controlled her tears and looked around at the other slaves as they refused to row any more. She swallowed her tears even as the guards grew beyond enraged. Snapping orders and roaring several vivid threats, they went up and down the lines. Finally, one revealed a black, leather braided whip.  
  
The whip flew and several were struck till sharp screams flew through the air. Yet none rose. Couldn't as their legs were bound by a cleverly set long chain through loops and irons and ankle bonds. There was one problem that the leader of the slaves, Katie's partner, noticed before being caught. Only two chains, one on each side of the boat, was connected to a piece of wood that wasn't the hull. It could easily be snapped out of the old wood. And it was.  
  
A loud crash brought the whip to be still. Then a second sounded. Amid the moans of pain and yelling of the first guard, the lead slave stood up from his seat with Katie to face the guard with the whip. Everyone, even the drummer and the other guard watched the peculiar showdown. One wrist bound man, though obviously muscled and well-experience, versus the guard, experienced at his job and now armed with a whip.  
  
Before any could speak, the whip sang through the air, slapped the deck once then whistled, and grew invisible for it's speed. The leader ducked to the side but held the iron binds into the air. The end of the whip latched onto them, manages to scratch roughly at the man's forearms, then wrapped around the bind to become stuck. With a wild grin of the triumph, the leader planted his feet and pulled sharply against the guard before that man could possibly pull against him.  
  
The guard fell flat on his face to the deck. Before the other guard could react, the leader gave the order and four of the slaves came over the man, each beating the life out of him as his yells of pain rose across the waters. However, there was none to hear of the act. And none on the ship who would tell would be allowed to live.  
  
The leader turned back on the other guard with a wicked grin on his face even as blood was seeping down to his elbow, his hand still held up and clutching the end of the whip. The guard began trying to draw his sword but the sound of the thick handle of the whip caught his attention just before the handle struck the side of his neck. He nearly fell but again the whip flew, this time with more slack on that end.  
  
The thick end of it wrapped twice around the guard's neck and dragged him to the deck, pulling him across the wood and to the feat of the leader. The mad grin still on his face, the leader easily plucked the key from the disoriented guards' waist and freed himself from the bonds. After rubbing his rather sore wrists, he relieved the guard of the sword before picking him up by the back of his neck.  
  
He made the guard look down at a rather pale Katie. "I believe you owe this young woman an apology." His voice was that of a murderer. The guard stammered, knowing full well that his life was about to come to a close. Held dangling from the strong man's grasp, he looked to Katie, his eyes wide with fear. Words would not issue from his throat. He closed his eyes, expecting to be killed right then. He hoped it would be quick. However, the death didn't come.  
  
A light snort sounded as the leader regarded the situation again, the grin slipping to a look of thought. "So, you won't say anything? Guess we'll have to cut the words from your throat." He then drew the blade from the guard's sheathe and held it against the guard's throat, the sharpened end if it to the skin, cutting only a tiny bit into it.  
  
Something didn't feel right. He thought of something to make this right then smiled kindly. Flipping the blade to hold the hilt to Katie, he indicated the guard's throat, a tiny line over the skin being her target.  
  
Katie held the sword easily, her strength built by controlling the wolves by force when needed. Yet, she hesitated. Holding the blade almost uneasily, she saw the guard's eyes open again. He wasn't at all the man who slapped her. She saw now a man literally dangling at the end of his rope. Yet, there was still hope for him.  
  
But did she want to give him the chance? Setting her features into a cold glare, she held the blade point against the man's throat. Setting her other hand against the end of the hilt to help push it, she waited. "What are you waiting for?" The leader asked as he curiously saw the tip of the blade resting on the guards sweating throat. Katie said simply, "His last words. He can at least say his last words, can't he?"  
  
The leader's features hardened again, "His words toward you were his last words, since he refuses to apologize. Now, do it." Still, Katie's hands slightly trembled. She found the strength in her arms weakening. She was afraid.  
  
Seeing this in her, the leader was beginning to reconsider his choice of having her by his side. Even as the thought passed through his head, he looked at her and seemed to see her for the first time. She was young. Incredibly young. About sixteen, maybe seventeen. He smiled kindly again as the other slaved gathered around, wanting to see the blood of the guard spilled.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. He can't live now. And don't you want to pay him back for what he did to you? Claim that revenge. It is rightfully yours." His words were absorbed by Katie as water is absorbed by a sponge. Finally, Katie's arms gained their strength again. She held the blade a bit higher and closer into the throat, drawing new blood from it. A howl sounded in the back of her mind then, urging her onward. Finally, she pushed all her weight into the sword and the blade plunged into the guard's throat. The guard's eyes rolled back and he sagged again now onto the blade. Katie dropped the sword as it slid from the body, now heavily bloodied, to the deck again.  
  
Dropping the guard's body, the leader moved to Katie's side. He smiled both kindly and cruelly down at her. His eyes still held the murderous gleam in them, a gleam that was soon reflected in Katie's eyes. Yes, she could do this and hold no regrets. She looked down at the guard and said to herself, "So shall all fall who dare to cross me."  
  
The smile twisted to a cruel grin as the leader heard her words, saw the look in her eye. Indeed, she would be his partner. From that day forward. "Now, my young lady, what is your name?"  
  
She looked back toward him, admiration and triumph shining in her eyes, "Katie. And your?"  
  
"My name is Salvador." With the introductions said and done, he closed on her all at once and caught her in a rough, passionate kiss. A kiss to seal the partnership. He pulled away, leaving her breathless and whispered to her amid the shouts of glee and urgings from the other slaves, "Pleased to meet you, my young Katie." She smiled back at him even as he finally pulled away from her and ordered the strongest of the slaves to begin rowing again, aiming toward the nearest island. When they grew tired, they would switch with the others. Though progress was going slow, they were in no hurry. Only one thing mattered. They were free.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the shores of Hyrule, Zolaris swore up and down that he would freeze completely before Kohachan returned. In the middle of a rant, he paused. There was something that caught hold of his attention completely. Something happened, a change. Whatever it was, it nearly stopped his heart and caused a shudder of something besides the cold to sweep through him.  
  
He looked back out to the ocean, expecting to see what had chilled his blood worse than the ocean water mixed with the late fall air. Nothing came to his sight but in his mind he knew one person who could cause such a reaction even if she was out of sight.  
  
The feeling was similar to when Katie had hurled the dagger at Crystal. Even though she missed then. He wondered what she had done this time. But then, she was in bondage. There was no way she could be on high so soon. No way at all. He tried to shrug it off as the feeling eventually died away and the intense cold came to attention once again. "Aiy kalahar, this little island dweller doesn't like the cold!!" He shouted to nothing in particular.  
  
Toloran flinched from the shout but he had also acutely felt the change in the air. He went to Zolaris side from leaning against the cargo wagon, "She is still at her tricks. You know that, right, Zolaris?"  
  
Zolaris went quiet from his protesting the cold. He kept looking out to sea then answered softly, "No, I don't think it was her who caused that. It had to be something that happened to her-" A slap to the back of the head silenced him.  
  
"When will you see her for what she is, boy? Zolaris, Katie is true evil, you do know that." Zolaris turned roughly away from Toloran's words, though they rang true in his heart. Still the voice of his leader followed him, "You try to avoid that because you are comparing yourself to her, aren't you? You are different from her, my young friend. Unlike Katie, you can still choose to be who you want to be. Katie has chosen a long time ago. You have to stop making excuses for her and stop seeing her as an innocent victim."  
  
"An innocent victim is what she is. Whatever evil is in her, it has taken her soul in bondage and simply won't let her go. She is a slave, as am I." He muttered to himself, his breath visible in the air. "Perhaps we will meet again. And perhaps when she frees herself, I can also be freed. But how?" He went to the cargo and slumped his back against it, letting his chin to his chest even as a clatter of hooves was heard nearby.  
  
Looking up, each saw Kohachan mounted on a large black stallion of obvious strength. Yet, he was not only dry but now wrapped in a new cloak for warmth, one of Hylian making.  
  
Toloran came up to him before he could dismount and spoke roughly to him in Sheikahn to where the captain couldn't understand him, "What do you think you're doing? You can't have a mount like this pulling a wagon. Not only is this breed of horse not meant for such labor, this one in particular would best be left unseen. We are going through the field to-" Kohachan silenced him, though he was in the wrong to do so.  
  
"Toloran, I know very well where we are going. This is only my mount. I brought what you want, though the mare and her master were left a bit behind in the forest." With that, he wheeled the horse around and called for the young girl again.  
  
From the trees, brighter orange/red hair flashed under the sun as the young girl along with a rather large man came through the forestry and onto the shore. "Toloran, I would like you to meet the owners of Lon Lon Ranch who agreed to let us borrow two of their fine horses. This young lady is Malon and her father here is Talon."  
  
Greetings were exchanged even as Malon found it hard to speak to the three men. She stayed near her father through the introductions. Finally, Talon caught sight of the Morning Star sitting mostly on the sand of the shore. He glanced around at the boat only shortly before finding the captain. "Ole' man, is that you?" Talon shouted.  
  
The captain quickly stood up straight then turned back to see who was calling him such. True enough, it was his very old friend, the owner of the famous Lon Lon Ranch, Talon. He grinned broadly through his beard as the smile was reflected in his eyes. He easily leapt to the shore away from the water then half ran to first shake hands with then hug his old friend even as Malon slightly backed away from the captain.  
  
Zolaris lightly laughed, forgetting about the cold, as she backed into him and pulled away with fear. He ran a hand over his head to smooth back his hair then in a rather sad tone asked her, "You aren't afraid of us, are you, Malon?" She shook her head but her eyes shown the truth. She was terrified.  
  
He sighed deeply then went to the mare that was to pull the wagon and led her only by his voice to the front of the wagon. He began calmly setting the straps and harness over and around the mare, making sure everything was okay to be pulled as Malon watched in wonder. Zolaris looked back at her as she began to speak up excitedly, "How did you do that? Lilly listened to you! But, she doesn't even know you so how is it that she listened?" He laughed lightly again but for her excitement. A laugh echoed by Kohachan and Toloran.  
  
"Young one, we listen to them so they listen to us and do what we ask if we ask it nicely of them." Toloran began.  
  
Kohachan cut in easily, patting the neck and shoulder of his own mount with affection and pride, "Force is one thing we do not use in training. It is more of a partnership than anything else. A deal made as a rider and mount becomes a team."  
  
"Lastly," Zolaris added, "Force is not needed if what you want the animal to do is nothing they are afraid of or aren't ready for."  
  
Malon took in their words and smiled brightly under the sun. She told them of her wish to become a great trainer. She wasn't one to break a horse but to teach them they could trust people. Each of the Sheikah appreciated her ideas and soon all four were caught up in a conversation as Malon told them each of her techniques and they told her some of their own.  
  
Many of them were the same, much to Malon's surprise, until Toloran explained, "Teaching and training are pretty much one and the same. If you teach a horse as you would teach a child, then the horse will learn to trust you and will know what you want of it. To earn your gratitude, the animal will do just about anything, so long as it is not something beyond it's capability."  
  
Zolaris added before he could stop himself, "Even wolves could learn that way. They would do anything to earn the love of the one they trust and even protect." He was once again thinking of Katie. Why?! He mentally slapped himself and walked over to Lilly, trying to gather his wayward thoughts away from Katie's situation. Kohachan shrugged lightly as he stood by his dark mount and Talon returned. "Time to go, Malon. We'll be taking the cargo but our friends and the captain here said they would stay with the ship." Zolaris nearly broke out with a sharp argument but he managed to get a hold of himself at last.  
  
Toloran broke in as Talon took his place to lead Lilly, "Actually, I would be more than pleased to accompany you on this journey. My companions would agree with me, I'm sure." Zolaris nodded as Kohachan also agreed. Finally, the captain waved them off, "Go ahead but I expect at least you, Talon, my friend, to get back here with the agreed amount of supplies."  
  
"Of course. You don't think I would sleep on the job, do you?" He tried to ignore the stern glances from both his daughter and friend even as Kohachan laughed a bit. Toloran shrugged as it seemed he and Zolaris were lost to the inside joke.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yep . . . Katie is evil. Yet what is this? Have we finally found a greater evil? Not only does Salvador go ahead and kill whoever is in his way, he doesn't even hesitate to do so! What happened to Navi?! And what is with our buddy, Zolaris? He is certainly having problems getting a grip on the fact that Katie is evil through and through.  
  
Well, I hope this update wasn't too late in coming. Heh, no killing the authoress just because she is slow in writing. Well, if you think this took too long for an update, please tell me and I'll see if the next one will be sooner. Over this weekend (Dec. 19-21) I'll be gone. So, if there should be another chapter before then, tell me!  
  
Until next time! 


	24. Of Gods and Legends

~ Disclaimer ~ Wish I owned Zelda and the characters. Then I would have people to write this for me! . . . wait . . . I like writing this stuff. Well then, good thing I don't own Zelda! ^_^;;  
  
Heh. Well, story is going at a like-like's pace, right? Not anymore. This chapter will bring the action a bit faster so, hang in there! To make a would-be long opening short, onto the dedications!  
  
This chapter goes out to Angle1 (thanks for being patient and you will find out in this chapter what happened. Lol), Jelie36 (Hee hee, so the story has ya. Well, the ring gets back into the story line and does play an important role.), MonoChronos (Sorry you're not in high spirits. Perhaps this will cheer you up?), LunaYami (Glad you love it. Cause now it gets hectic! *Laughs insanely*), Chiru-chan7 (Well . . . tis not a matter of life or death. Just . . . I really don't know! ^_^;), catrinastars (You can replace a chapter easily with new text. It's an option under the "load new chapter" option. As for the dialogue, may as well play it out like a chapter . . .)  
  
Soon Link spoke out again to the air, "Good. Now, what is the Minuet of Forest?" Saria answered thought her "voice" was calm and confident, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Link." Panic and frustration rose within Link's response, "What? Why not?" Saria was slightly startled by his tone. He was home, so why was he so rushed? She answered quickly, "Because that song will only take you to the temple. I can get you here more quickly." Link nearly pranced with anxiety. "Okay, okay, whatever. But please hurry!!"  
  
(Come to think of it, that would have fit fairly well. But it was from everyone else's viewpoint, not Links' . . .), and Shadow Knight.  
  
Shadow Knight: *Pops in wearing a Santa hat* MERRY CHRISTMAS!! *Licks Shadow Girl's cheek and gives her a candy cane before hurling a caramel pie into Kohachan's face*  
  
Kohachan: O.O; Never thought he'd get revenge here . . .  
  
*Rubs the cheek off* Shadow Knight is always like that. You should have known better than to slam him with a pie the other day, Kohan.  
  
Kohachan: I'll still be getting him back. I'll go sugar crazy on him! *laughs maniacally then stalks off to the showers*  
  
^_^; Oh well. Now then, let's see what unfolds in the revelation that is the next chapter . . . (warning, it might be long)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Of Gods and Legends ~  
  
Throughout the day, Link had stayed with Navi. This fact was not missed by Tarawen as she peeked through the window often and pondered that magic she had felt coming from the forest spirit that was the Deku Tree Sprout. Her curiosity once again consuming her, Tarawen dashed off to see to the spirit.  
  
The area grew more and more vacated as she returned to the area that was once the center of attention. Now, all the Kokiri were bustling about the village, trying to get answers and wondering what their place in all the confusion was.  
  
After getting through the pass, Tarawen glanced back behind her to notice none were watching and none could see if they happened to look in that direction. Tarawen leaped upward easily and assumed her more humanoid form then landed and continued her easy run, her curiosity was not at all gone with the tiny fox form.  
  
Only when she stopped running did she realize that the air was bitterly cold on her bare arms and face. So, this is what Zolaris had complained about . . . Tarawen decided to make the visit quick as she waltzed up to the Deku Tree Sprout. The forest guardian seemed distracted as she went to one knee before it and asked, "Guardian of the Forest, can you explain to me what just transpired with the young Hylian and the girl of two souls?"  
  
Time passed and Tarawen was patient as it seemed all trees took time to reply. When nothing happened and a chill wind swept over her causing her teeth to oddly click together and herself to tremble slightly without control, Tarawen repeated the request more fervently.  
  
Coming around from what seemed to be a trance, the Deku Tree Sprout answered her, "What happened, is simply that the girl of two souls, as you called her, is now of one soul. Her own soul."  
  
Tarawen perked her fox ears, which had been lowered for the cold, upon hearing this news. "And what of the other one? The fairy? Where is her soul? Put to rest?" The Deku Tree Sprout considered her questions for only a moment before replying, "No, thankfully, Navi is not lost. Though, her struggle for life continues still. Her soul needs a body now. Her soul remains in me as I sustain her.  
  
"My father, if you will, the Great Deku Tree, brought Navi and all the fairies to life and that guardian would easily have dealt with this. But I'm still new to it. Had I but the ability to sprout a Fairies Leaf, then it would be easy. But I'll be lucky to sprout a few normal leaves, as it is." Tarawen was sitting Indian style, ears still perked in attention as she wondered how she could help.  
  
Time passed and the Deku Tree sprout went back into his meditation on Navi. Finally, the simplest and most obvious of ideas came to her and she snapped her fingers for the idea. The chill no longer affected her as she stood up and brought from her hair, behind one ear, a small seedling. She looked at I in the palm of her hand and whispered just a few soft words as a tiny leaf poked out from the seed. The beginning of it's sprouting.  
  
"Forest Guardian, can you use this to aid in creating at least one of your Fairy Leaves?" She kept holding the seed but the cold was affecting her again as her ears began to hurt then go numb. Again the Deku Tree Sprout came back to the present and considered the option before him. "Perhaps . . . but that will aid in creating Navi. I am still un-practiced in the art so seeing her for myself would at least help."  
  
In that, Tarawen could not help. She did not know what the fairy looked like before. She shrugged helplessly, the seed held in a half-closed hand to protect it slightly from the gentle wind that picked up again. "Then you do know how the other fairies look. We've seen a multitude of them just a moment ago with the Kokiri. If you can create her to look like them, then that should be enough. In her soul should be her own personality . . ." Tarawen lightly shrugged again as the fur on her hail and on the back of her neck stood on end and tiny bumps ran up and down her arms.  
  
Again, the Deku Tree Sprout took his time in considering the possibility. Finally, he agreed. Tarawen gently placed the sprouted seed upon the Deku Tree Sprout's head as it was buried into his bark and that area began to glow ever so softly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In her home, Saria had remained quiet around the still silent Link. The young hero (or old?) refused all that was offered to him even as Crystal slept soundly and he no longer looked at her. He was still holding her hand but now looked down at the floor.  
  
Denying food, water, sleep, and everything he needed to live on, Link now had dark marks around his eyes and a hollow expression in them. Saria grew more than worried as she started for the door again just before getting plowed into by a small, purple light. "Link, Link!!!" The light that was a fairy, now that Saria could feel the small presence, squeaked in her high pitched voice through the room.  
  
Flying around Link, the fairy succeeded in startling the poor boy enough that he fell backward in the chair that was set near the bed and was hugging his cheek as tears flowed down her own cheeks, though none could see them for the bright, violet light that surrounded her. Crying out a few incoherent words between her sobs, the fairy didn't take notice as Link struggled to a sitting position, at least, and shoved the chair roughly away. The fairy plastered to his cheek was nothing of a helper in his fouling mood.  
  
Before he could snap a few very angry, scorning words, the fairy piped up again as Saria was smiling. She already knew the truth as Link was just finding out. "Link, it's me. Navi! Don't you recognize me?" Link blinked a few times in surprise, the information slowly sinking into his sleep and sanity deprived brain.  
  
He blinked again, the thought of her being Navi, who he was certain he had lost, as well as the sight of this purple fairy calling herself that simply did not add up in Link's mind. Thus, he stayed quiet and continued to try to add it up in his mind though his brain might as well have had molasses running through it for how slowly any small thought was being processed.  
  
Navi looked at Link with worry as well as she wiped the tears of joy from her cheeks. She looked at Crystal, wondering if that girl was the source of Link's concern, though the young girl slept peacefully. If she wasn't the problem, then why had Link gone ashen? Navi sniffed again and confronted Link with the problem, though he still didn't respond.  
  
"Link, snap out of it!" Both Saria and Navi cried out at the same time. Only when a tiny, furry figure cheerfully trotted into the room and planted herself before Link did he glance down at the new figure.  
  
Tarawen stretched lightly before bidding her hello's to Link and Navi then calmly explained what happened. "So, you see, Link? This is Navi but with a new look, since the Deku Tree Sprout couldn't quite get it right. Give him a few centuries then he will create more fairies the way they are supposed to be." Navi burned with a flush even as Link gained his color back slowly and the though of losing his partner for good finally dissipated.  
  
He looked at the fairy hovering before him then a few small laughs rose in his throat. So foreign was the feeling that at first, Link began to choke on them. Saria moved behind Link to pat his back until Link burst out with a fit of merry laughter. Navi was surprised only for a moment by the sound until she realized he was laughing at her as well as with her.  
  
The first of a line of scolds was on her lips before Navi also began laughing with him, which was joined by Saria's nervous laughter as well. Link laughed, then giggled, then chuckled as tears suddenly rolled down his cheeks and the laughter turned to small sobs as he looked at Navi, "I thought you were lost for good."  
  
With a small grin, her own laughs quieted, Navi hugged Link's cheek again and wiped away one of the tears, "I'm not so easy to lose, Link." Saria swallowed some comments that was best the Sage of the Forest best not utter and contented herself with a smile for the reuniting scene before perking up, "Link, you have to be hungry . . ."  
  
Before he could speak, Link's stomach confirmed the obvious with a growl that made Tarawen shift away from him and Navi to slightly chuckle as she settled on Link's hat. Saria laughed as Link grew a blush and let herself out the door to find something for him to eat.  
  
When she returned, though, Link, Navi, and Tarawen were huddled leaning against Crystal's bed, all sound asleep. Saria smiled again and set the tray of food to the side and set a blanket over all of them, though Tarawen's fur kept her comfortable and Navi would not be affected by the cold. With a small sigh, Saria left them for the day and night. They certainly needed that rest, wherever their adventures had taken them previously.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well, this is a lovely journey. But did we have to take that long just to help unload the ship?" Matt complained as Andrake led a spanking pace away from the harbor where they had docked. Cait jogged to keep up while Matt lengthened his stride as best he could, the staff he had gained from his old hiding place now tucked under one arm as he held Cait's hand and half pulled her to help her keep up.  
  
Knowing the question would come up and wondering the very same thing himself, Andrake gave the first excuse that came to his mind, "That red- haired Sheikah wasn't here this time to pay for your ride so it was better that you worked it off or not come at all." Only at Matt's answer did Andrake realize he had said the wrong excuse, "So, that means you wanted us to come after all. Otherwise, you wouldn't have helped us unload the ship and would have just gone on without us!" Cait cheered her agreement.  
  
With a slight groan and a roll of the eyes, Andrake said quickly over his shoulder, "Fine, think what you will. Look, you need to check on Gramp's place. He lives off in that direction just in the woods. Watch for Wolfos. They'll be prowling the area, no doubt. I'll catch up probably before you get there." Without awaiting a reply, Andrake crouched just slightly where he was then began his own sprint. A small trail of grass blades was lifted in his wake as he was out of earshot almost immediately.  
  
"Sure, just 'cause you're the knight, you get to order us around." Matt said in a sarcastic tone, though it was only for him and Cait to hear. Seeing nothing else to do anyway, Matt decided to show that he would be of some help to Andrake and make the knight swallow his pride a bit. He called Cait to his side as he started in the indicated direction and slightly picked up his pace, "The very least we can do is show up that cocky knight." He looked across the far field as the odd mist had swept over it again.  
  
All around, he could not make out much of anything through the fog. With an irritated snort, Matt picked up into a jog, which Cait easily kept up with for a while before she grew tired from the running. Matt slowed down for her again though it didn't seem that they had gotten far in the new evening fog. The air was chill but, with the light run, neither was too cold.  
  
As night settled in, Cait was just getting too tired to keep on going. She tried to rest though Matt explained he could see trees near right then. When she didn't want to move and hugged herself for the cold, Matt looked around for something, anything to help and saw a golden figure gleamed in the nearly half moonlight. He spun the staff to which a sharp head lifted in surprise and Matt could see it was a horse. A young horse but a horse nonetheless.  
  
Matt himself never did like riding much and didn't very well want to learn to like it anytime soon but if this horse could help carry Cait . . . Would it even let him near, though? He slowly approached the palomino as the horse regarded the boy with cocked, attentive ears and wise eyes.  
  
When he was close enough, Matt could see that the palomino was a male and he was neither bridled nor saddled. "Whoever the owner was had to know a great deal to have tamed this animal up so well." Matt whistled under his breath as best he could as he slowly reached out to the animal. There seemed no way to make the horse obey. Matt shrugged mostly to himself then went back to rest alongside Cait in the rather wet grass, even as the horse followed.  
  
Matt fairly well glared up at the animal as he dug through a pouch to fish out a couple pieces of fruit and tossed one of them to Cait. He tried to ignore the palomino as the horse grazed on the grass just near him, the sound of the ripping blades of grass very well wearing on Matt's nerves.  
  
Finally, Matt got up quickly enough to try and scare off the animal. The palomino didn't budge from the feeding ground, yet cocked his head up till he looked down at Matt from a startlingly high angle, just shy of rearing up. Matt backed down a bit, deciding not to push the animal into attacking him, though the palomino didn't seem concerned for him at all. He grinned lightly and stuffed the fruit into the pouch again, "okay, let's see how stubborn you are then." Calling Cait over again, Matt easily set his staff aside then lifted Cait up to the horse's back though the palomino didn't move as Cait settled herself as best she could and grabbed a couple fist- fulls of mane.  
  
Cheering himself, Matt tested the palomino's intelligence once again and began walking in the same direction that supposedly led to "Gramp's" place. Not greatly to his surprise, the palomino followed as Cait laughed lightly for the feel of the ride. Matt grinned again and picked up his pace again as the palomino trotted up with him, too easily keeping up.  
  
Growing only slightly bored from the run, Matt eyed the horse over his shoulder as Cait easily kept her balance on the mount's shoulders. She was small enough on the horse and Matt didn't weigh too much. He considered again that ride and stopped as the palomino stopped with him. Cait looked to Matt in curiosity, "Matt, why'd you stop? Are you tired?"  
  
"Sort of but not enough to stop running. We need better time than this. I was thinking about riding."  
  
"Yeah! Ride with me! Then we could run!" Cait was all for it, even as Matt eyed the palomino and was eyed straight back. "Yeah, but if I rode, who's to say this horse wouldn't go nuts on us and drags us off to who knows where?" Matt continued eyeing the palomino with little trust.  
  
With a light sigh, Cait answered, "Matt, you just need to trust sometimes. Besides, would this horsie have come along if he didn't know where we were going? I don't think so. He knows exactly where we need to be and will take us there!" Matt stared at his very young comrade for a long time before replying with a tiny snort, "No more fantasy stories for you . . ." He brushed off the idea for a ride then started again on the path only to find a Wolfos in his way.  
  
"Ah, great. We had to waste time in arguing." Matt growled and spun the staff from the odd holster on his back to in front of him and faced the lupine. Before he could even try a fare attack before a black and rust red figure charged from the shadows and managed to take down the gray Wolfos before it could pounce.  
  
Though obviously smaller, the black and rust colored wolf had knocked it into a rock nearby thus injuring it further than was probably intended, though the wolf was back on his paws and glaring hard at the Wolfos before the lupine calmly retreated into the mist. Matt could only watch it leave and shake his head lightly, "Crazy. Saved by the Wolfos by another wolf. This is crazy." Before anything else could be said, the black wolf calmly approached the palomino and, Matt would swear up and down afterwards, seemed to talk with it as they were nearly nose-to-nose. Both started off again toward the direction Matt had been leading them before the horse stopped with Cait still on his back and looked back at Matt expectantly. Matt shook his head and blinked, wondering if there was a fume on the fog to make him see things.  
  
Deciding to not question the insanity, Matt came up alongside the palomino and obligingly set away his staff before swinging himself up behind Cait. He reached around her for his own fist-full of mane just as both the horse and the wolf set into a fare run across the land, till going the same direction and eventually to the forest line. Matt perked up in the haze as he eyed the house in the slight distance as well as the old man standing out, watching the field expectantly, "At least we beat Andrake!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Leading the four travelers, Malon and Talon kept up the conversation though only four spoke amongst each other. Kohachan, now walking as Zolaris rode and tried to keep his still very cold hands somewhat worm in the horse's warm mane, was not at peace with himself. The anxiety had not lessened as he entered his homeland. Rather, it became worse. An old voice laughed at him from the back of his mind though it remained wordless for the time being.  
  
"Kohachan, I asked if you were or weren't from here before." Malon's voice barely pierced the blank screen over Kohachan's mind as he looked up then answered calmly, "Yes, this is my homeland. It is Zolaris and Toloran who are from the island. I'm afraid they won't want to comer out again for a time if they warm up again."  
  
"Warmth is a myth." Zolaris muttered under his breath, confirming Kohachan's statement. Kohachan glanced sharply up at Zolaris, several sarcastic comments coming to mind before he could stop them. He shook his head to clear it as Malon laughed lightly, "I think you're right, Kohan. He will want to keep warm." Kohachan blinked in surprise, the malicious thoughts banished by the surprise of the new nickname. "'Kohan'?" he grinned a bit and followed along behind them, wondering briefly how Crystal and Navi were doing along with Link.  
  
Again he was denied the luxury of his own thoughts as Toloran brought him to focus but spoke to where Malon and her father couldn't understand, "You claimed before that this Princess Zelda holds the Tri-Force favored by the Goddess, Nayru? The Tri-Force of wisdom?" Kohachan nodded somewhat absently until Toloran continued, "Well, then, that will be our next destination. Or yours at least. You have to find out all that she knows. If there is something she doesn't understand, make her understand it. This land is now in danger of being caught up in this legend. And having a land of innocent people mixed into the chaos is the last thing we need." Kohachan nodded again, more firmly. But if Toloran thought that Kohachan was going to run off to the princess just so soon, he was crazy indeed.  
  
Zolaris spoke up again in the Hylian language, though accented, "Exactly how much farther are we going? Should we be looking for a certain group of thicker trees?" Malon blinked curiously at him before Talon provided, "No, our ranch and home lives in the center of the field coming up. The trees won't last much longer."  
  
Again Kohachan's mind raced over the lay of the all too familiar land. He resisted the urge to race at a headlong sprint through the rest of the woods then onto the field and running all the way to Kakariko. Stepping a bit heavier for the resisted urge, he brought the attention of his mount as well as Zolaris then Toloran. A silent question passed among them to which Kohachan glowered at the hesitation then shook his head sharply and kept up the steady pace with Talon and Malon.  
  
Still, Toloran passed a glance to Zolaris. Something was wrong with their red-headed friend. When they reached the field, Kohachan had taken a few deep breaths and his step was silent again as Zolaris came up beside Kohachan again, his hand for once away from the silky black mane to hold something toward Kohachan. Wordlessly, Kohachan took it and Zolaris kept looking ahead and rubbing his hands together quickly.  
  
Sighing lightly, Kohachan looked at what was given to him as the silver of it gleamed under the dull but early evening sun. He looked at it with great interest and turned it over to see the writing along the band it if a bit better and said to Zolaris in Sheikahn tongue, "Zolaris, where did you find this?" He held the ring up to see the markings inside the band of it.  
  
Even under the dull light, the light blue script was visible. Kohachan ignored Zolaris words as they were faded by the booming voice in his mind. The script set between the arcs of the crescent moons made sense to him. The words were repeated in his mind. Finally, Kohachan turned on Zolaris demanding, "What does the legend say of the three used to unlock the Moon Blade?!" When Zolaris couldn't answer, Kohachan looked away from the script, a hint of fear and intrigue in his eyes as flecks of gold dotted the usual red. "Come on! Wasn't there something about reading in an unlearned tongue?"  
  
When Zolaris still did not answer, Kohachan insisted he got off and even helped him down by pulling before throwing himself onto the mount. Shouting for the stallion to run through the remaining forestry at breakneck speeds then dash even faster across the level grounds of Hyrule.  
  
They set a pace only matched later by the Lon-Lon Ranch bread horse, Epona and kept that pace until they reached the rising drawbridge of the castle town market. Leaping over that easily, Kohachan guided the mount through the crowded market place.  
  
At first, the guards to the gate of the castle did not recognize the Sheikah until they say the crest he bore on his chest. The gate opened for him as the horse kicked up sands in bearing the rider up the small hill and to the castle itself. Taking only a moment to gather himself together, Kohachan strode past the guards as they eyeballed him. Heading toward the wide doors, his sharp ears picked up a very familiar and feminine voice ringing inside.  
  
"The knowledge is not with the guardians of the Tri-force but in the makers." This voice was that of the Princess, though whom she was talking to remained a mystery. Finally, he let himself in but upon hearing the doors opening, the voice ended and the doors were pulled open wider to let him in. Zelda turned to him in grace and smiled brightly, "Kohachan, I am pleased to see you again. Why have you taken so long? Could you find Link? Please, come and warm yourself."  
  
The flustered Sheikah couldn't get a word in nor did he care to as he slipped the ring into his pocket and let himself be guided to a very large fireplace and set his hands over it as Zelda with a couple other attendants saw to him. Zelda waited patiently as Kohachan finally got back to the point.  
  
Seeing the young princess again brought back a few painful events in his mind he'd rather have blocked out as he answered, "I found the hero but he didn't want to return here immediately. As it stands now, he is in the forest trying to revive his fairy partner as well as a foreign girl whom we've met along the journey. Actually . . . many have joined us on this journey."  
  
Zelda nodded before quietly asking him to follow her and tell about it. Kohachan obliged and started from the beginning. It would do well to give the young hero some time to re-cooperate. Even as he spoke the order of events leading from his following the caravan that was the festival, Kohachan sorted out a series of events. He would need to report the visitors to the king himself. Announce their arrival, morose.  
  
And where were Andrake, Matt, and Cait? Could they find their way to Hyrule so easily? Even the traveler, Matt, would have some difficulty if he appeared in the Lost Woods. Kohachan made a mental note to himself to try and intercept them if they came by that road. Then along with the village, thoughts of Link, Crystal, and Navi came to mind. Were all three well and safe? He paused in the story at a fare time for a breath and glanced out one of the tall windows looking across the land.  
  
Zelda walked ahead for a bit, not noticing that the Sheikah had stopped walking until she glanced back at him then backtracked to look out the window as well. Yet, she was still taken slightly off-guard when the Sheikah spoke up, "Princess, might I ask to whom and of what you were speaking earlier? What did you mean by, 'the knowledge is not with the guardians of the Tri-force but in the makers'?" Zelda nodded, but her face was saddened once again with trouble. "I was speaking of a prophetic dream I had not too long ago. I was talking to myself, really."  
  
Kohachan could see through that lie all too easily. Yet he decided not to point that out just yet. He was preoccupied with other worries as he continued his tale. "After that mass murder of the Wolfos, I went to see to this Katie . . ." Again he left his mouth take over by itself as he looked about the great hall they entered. Only when another thought caught his attention did he stop the dialogue explaining his story, "Princess, if it was a prophetic dream, then should it not have been brought up with the guardian, Impa?"  
  
"Yes," Zelda answered a bit hesitantly, sounding as though she was giving a reason for getting out of lessons, "but in this case, I knew you were here and I wish to speak it out with Link. He and the other whom you spoke of, Crystal, are both involved as well as the other two Sheikah, Toloran and Zolaris." Kohachan thought a few more slightly malicious thoughts of the princess but decided to hold them in.  
  
"So then, you will wait for them to reach this place first before telling what has happened?" Kohachan asked calmly as he hid his eyes from her by looking ahead. "Yes, I will. Also, the other sages will be gathered in a counsel. My father mustn't know of this, Kohachan. Understand?"  
  
He hated it when she ordered him around like that. But still coolly, he replied, "If he asks directly about the prophecy or of your antics, I cannot lie to him. However, if it does not come up, then I will not speak of the events." Zelda had to agree to that requirement then they continued the meandering about as Kohachan continued telling his story, his mind still lingering on his friends as well as the mysterious ring Zolaris had given him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sleep stole over them but Link did not find rest. He was recovering from the shock of having lost one of his friends so easily only to find he was still there, if looking very different than before. His mind was freed up and he could think clearly again, see the light that was a part of life once again. But then why was everything so dark?  
  
He could feel the Mast Sword in his hand as fatigue was washed over him. Flames from a darker magic were alight around him as the stifling heat threatened to make his muscles give to exhaustion. Still, he tightened the grip on the blade. His job . . . his purpose was not done yet.  
  
From the rubble before him, Ganondorf hovered in the air, eyes glowing a threatening yellow/red, contrasting sharply to his shadowed, snarling features as he breathed heavily. Setting the glare onto Link, Ganondorf raised his right fist as the Tri-Force of Power glowed on the back of it. With a roar of rage and power, Ganondorf transformed into his giant pig form.  
  
Link looked into the beady black eyes and saw the flash of the large, golden blades. He raised the Master Sword by reflex, managing to block the golden blade from cleanly cutting his head off. Consequently, the Master Sword was knocked aside. Link could only watch as the last hope for victory landed on the other side of the magically induced flames. He turned back to the creature, Ganon, and thoughts of defeat entered his mind for the first time since confronting the warlock. What chance did he have against the beast when he was alone?  
  
A light made itself known to Link as it hovered just near him and spoke words that rekindled the flames of courage within the tired hero, "There's no way he's holding me back again! This time, we fight together!" Link looked to his fairy partner and saw the courage shining through her fear. The same fears that threatened to take a hold of his heart. But he was not alone. And he was needed for one more purpose. Everyone was counting on him to defeat this monster. And that need would be fulfilled. Link drew the next best thing to the Master Sword. The Biggoron's Sword.  
  
Darkness, flames, pain, time, everything passed in a flash as Link saw the past going before his eyes. When he could make sense of anything again, he saw Ganon rendered to the ground, Zelda's sage powers paralyzing him. The Master Sword was once again in his possession and it began to glow blue as well, preparing to strike down the evil that was Ganon.  
  
Something stirred beneath him as the dream faded into a more peaceful darkness. Link closed his hands as they were cupped to hold the hilt of the Master Sword but they closed over nothing. Link picked up his head and realized he had fallen asleep on Crystal's bedside, Tarawen curled up just near him. He smiled wearily then looked around to find Crystal stirring near him. She was what woke him up. He looked outside to see the sun was barely shining on the treetops.  
  
Shaking his head, Link sat back, away from the bed and on his knees as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How long were we out?" He blinked and looked to Tarawen as the tiny fox picked up hear head then yawned, showing off a line of sharp teeth. She stood up and shook off, her fur becoming a fuzz ball for a moment before she began licking it down as a morning ritual.  
  
"You were asleep all of last evening then through the night." Saria said as she came through the door, carrying a tray of fresh food, the other tray having been disposed of. "Welcome back, Link." She set the tray near the bed as Link eyed the food hungrily, his appetite finally returning with a vengeance. Saria could only smile for a moment as memories of seeing him that hungry assailed her. Finally, she interrupted his feeding frenzy, "Link, when you have had enough, Princess Zelda wants you to go back to the castle. She's called a meeting with all the sages as well as yourself. Also, she wants three of your new friends to accompany her. One is already with her."  
  
Link cocked an eyebrow to look up at Saria, half a biscuit in his mouth, then he shrugged it off and chewed on the bread, washing it down with milk from a bottle before answering, "I've met a lot of friends along the way, many of them followed me, actually." At this, Link's gave drifted back to Crystal, who was just waking up, and Tarawen as she cocked an ear back at his scrutiny, "Zel will just have to specify who she wants to speak to when we get there. But . . . that can wait." Link grinned innocently and proceeded to thrust the three-pronged fork into a fried egg and stuffed it into his mouth, barely able to chew it.  
  
Saria decided then to find something to occupy herself elsewhere. "Link, I'm going to find some food for your friends. Call if you need anything." Tarawen nodded her agreement ad joined Saria to travel elsewhere, leaning the nodding Link behind as Crystal turned over in the comfortable bed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Later in the day, all seven sages plus Link, Navi, Tarawen, Kohachan, and Crystal were assembled in a hall. Each wondered why he or she was there, though all were pleased to see Link returned safely, other than the four who sat nearest Link. Zelda stood at the head of the long table and spoke up, picking up where she left off. "As we all know, three Tri-Force pieces were made by three Goddesses. However, it seems that you, Link, have tragically learned of the fourth Tri-Force piece. The Tri-Force of War." Zelda indicated his direction as everyone muttered to each other and Tarawen looked up at Kohachan. The redheaded Sheikah seemed deep in thought.  
  
Link called to Zelda, "Princess Zelda, being that it is the Tri-Force of War, wouldn't the bearer of such a piece be willed to cause war and chaos over the lands even without reason?" The other sages agreed to the statement as Navi landed on Links' shoulder, whispering incoherently to him and Zelda brought everyone under control once again. "Calm down, it won't cast the world into war so easily. That and the bearer of this piece is not a person . . . but a blade. It is called thus for it had two creators. There were two Gods who continuously waged war with each other. They did not appear as the three Golden Goddesses did. Rather, they were a single Hydra." Saria spoke out then, "Highness, I've heard of many creatures but never this Hydra. What is that?"  
  
"A Hydra is a dragon with more than one head."  
  
Kohachan interrupted calmly before Darunia had a full saying on dragons, "It would make sense as both Gods were set over a single thing. That also sounds like the blade wielded by Zolaris." He let Zelda take over as Darunia settled and everyone paid attention to the Princess again.  
  
"Because these Gods, Shasta and Kelta." Crystal leaped up, both hands on the table, her chair was sent flying backward, as she stated, "Those are the names of Katie's wolves! Two white wolves breed from Wolfos in my home land." Link set an odd look on her as each of the sages fixed a glance at the girl, making her sit once more and Navi to try to comfort her as Link cut in, "Yeah, those wolves must have been named after the gods then. Sorry about that, Zelda. Please, continue."  
  
Zelda picked up where she left off as everyone, even a flushed Crystal, gave her their attention, "Because they were always at war, they were not permitted to contribute to the creation of Hyrule. Though, their war-like personalities did affect the land, setting a hint of malice onto the people of the land. The Gerudo's and other warrior races were especially affected by their influence. However, this is beside the point.  
  
"Instead of being set among the earth and holding a Tri-Force of Hyrule along with their sister Goddesses, Shasta and Kelta were set to rule over the moon instead, as Kohachan insinuated. Even there, their war continues. Shasta wants to make the moon to be a light in the darkness of the night while Kelta wants the moon to become ever-dark to blot out the stars and make the night all that much darker. It was a never-ending war they waged and still wage. Only once a month does one side taste victory over the other. When it is either a full moon, Shasta's night, or a new moon, Kelta's night."  
  
Link nodded in remembrance and could feel Oni in the back of his mind also agreeing and added through Link, "But when Shasta's night is over with and the moon is in the even phase between both light and dark, then what happens?" Navi perked up with glee, "That is when it is a silent night! But between the Gods, it is never a silent night, is it?" This was greeted with various chuckles and a few nodding heads.  
  
One who did not laugh was Oni, even tough Link did grin at his fairy partner. He went silent, content to listen in as Zelda calmed herself and continued with a smile to the fairy, "No, Navi, it is never a silent night for either God." Navi grinned sheepishly, though none could see this, and landed on Link's shoulder as Zelda grew somber and continued, "None know which side thought of this or if any of the Goddesses did. Yet, on the night when either side won, the other would create a last defense to last that one night. A warrior of great strength wielded a blade representing the God who chose him. Thus the war between the two Gods continued."  
  
The young Zora princess suddenly interrupted, standing from her own chair, she asked, "Will this be done soon? We do have other things to do. What does this have to do with Hyrule anyway?" This was agreed with by Naburoo but the other four did not agree. If nothing else, it was good to know of the fourth Tri-Force piece just for the knowledge. Yet Zelda did make it seem as though it was a concern for Hyrule all together.  
  
Zelda maintained the peace even as Tarawen glared at the Zora and Link tried to avoid her all together. Despite the time difference, Ruto seemed to remember the marriage vows she made to Link . . . "No, there is still more." Ruto didn't take her seat, though. Rather, she complained a bit sharply, "Well, then, can we take a break? It's getting to be too dry here and there are things we need to look after. Who knows what's happening while we're gone?" Darunia roared with laughter, "I can tell you what is happening with my people. Nothing! If this meeting is given a break, I'll just stay here, if it's all the same to you, Princess Zelda."  
  
She nodded as Naburoo also rose to leave and Impa went to see to Kohachan. Saria was talking with Navi by then while Link and Crystal got into a conversation. Zelda admitted defeat, "Very well, we will finish this after a short break." She went to see to Link and Crystal as Naburoo and Ruto vanished with a flash of orange and blue light respectively. Kohachan excused himself quickly, bowing to Zelda and the others before letting himself away. Impa sighed lightly as Link and Crystal shrugged to each other. "Wait, where is Tarawen?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kohachan knew it would be a while before even Zelda managed to get the young Zora princess back from her home waters. 'Less Link was involved. He shook his head lightly at the thought but something was calling him then, as he found the old, unused, secret exit from the castle. It was an exit that led him straight underground to the cemetery. From that back-way of Kakariko, Kohachan found the way through the forestry toward the north and beside the castle. Only a bit further and he would find it. That being his own home. Perhaps then, and only then he would find the peace of mind only one other thing could bring. That one other thing was gone, so perhaps his own home would calm him.  
  
Upon easily and silently slipping through the last of the underbrush, Kohachan's thoughts lingered on the sight of the rising sun against the side of the house, built by him so long ago between the castle and his home village. When he grew frustrated with Hylians in general or any in particular insult, he could relax in his own home.  
  
He could feel as though he were with his tribesman in a simple, hard working village. Even his equally red-haired mother was with him in his memory held by his home. Kohachan had to admit if only to himself, he missed her too much. Even after she passed away, he kept pictures of her as well as hand carvings she made before. But one in particular was the closest. Carefully hand crafted frame made specifically for the first picture of him with his mother. He was but a babe when the picture was made but it had lasted throughout the years. He remembered her best. The sight of her eyes, gazing with love. The smell of her hair as it tumbled around him when she spoke softly in lulling tones. Even the very warmth and protection she gave him were held in that picture. Right then, that one thing was what he longed for as Kohachan quickened his already swift pace.  
  
He could see everything in his mind as he left it in his home. How long has it been since he's been gone? Nevermind, no one should have disturbed it. Everything would be as it was. He smiled at the thought the same way that he had as a kid when he first came home from training or hunting for food. Just eager to be home and in the familiarity and comfort of the place. His place. Yet, when he could see where his house was built, the smile faded to an ashen look of disbelief.  
  
On the ground was a square that was the frame of the house. Yet all that remained of the home were black, charred pieces of wood. Glass was shattered to the sides from the inside along with a picture frame at his feet. He could read the back of the frame. His hands clenched to trembling fists as hair shrouded his eyes.  
  
Coming up behind him at first, Tarawen looked past his ankles at the burned down wreckage. She held her breath upon looking at the scene. Quietly, as only the tiny fox can be quiet, she crept closer to the Sheikah and looked up at him. When she could see him, he had a look of pain and rage across his face. He stared hard at the upside-down picture frame at his feet. What caught Tarawen's eye was the fact his eyes were no longer red. They were set golden to shine out from his shadowed features. The fur raised on end when looking at his eyes, set in such anger as they were.  
  
Ignoring the tiny fox, Demon Kohachan reached down for the picture frame. He lifted it and turned it over slowly, though he already knew what it was a pictograph of. No tears came to his eye as he looked at the half-burned picture. The hand crafted frame was mostly burnt and the glass was broken mostly. The picture itself was mostly burned. Half his mother's face was burned away, the hair that brought her scent to his memory was burned with it. Half of himself was also burned from her arms, and with it went the memory of the warmth and protection found there. Her eyes were shrouded mostly by the mere heat of the flame smoldering the side of the picture and as he looked at them, they were the eyes of a stranger.  
  
His features were set in a snarl of renewed rage as he looked again to the back of it. The sign of a particular gang of Hylian's was on the back of it. Finally, he clenched the fist the held the frame. The burnt side crumbled but the rest of it splintered free of it and bit into the flesh of his hand, drawing blood as he walked to the ruins that was once his home.  
  
Smoke still rose from the rubble, though he was upwind of it, thus why he hadn't smelt it while in the graveyard. Only when he looked around at the ruins did the slightest of tears come to his eye. Clenching his eyes closed, letting the tears slip down his cheek, he released the bottled up anger. Crushing the frame deeper into his palm, he let out a roar of pure anguish and rage.  
  
He swore, when he could yell no longer, that those responsible for destroying his sanctuary would pay. And pay dearly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Kohachan or Tarawen. Ruto was once again getting to be uncomfortable so Zelda hurried herself, "After centuries of the balanced, even rhythmic, war, a compromise was made. Once every year, the moon will belong to both Gods at the same time and neither of them. On that time, both warriors chosen by Shasta and Kelta will walk the earth and battle each other to find out once and for all which is the stronger side." Link spoke up as Oni prodded him to ask, "That time is coming near, isn't? That's why you are worried for it. Yet, it has happened before, if it is to happen each year. Why is this one any different?"  
  
"Yes, that time is drawing near. And it has happened before but not successfully. Be patient and I'll explain why we worry now and not in previous years. If either side succeeds, that warrior can take the enemy's sword to create the blade with both powers of the darkness and the light, though it's appearance will represent the 'victor'. It is the Moon Blade of which I speak." Oni shook his head lightly. It was no wonder that she was the bearer of the Tri-Force of Wisdom. Yet still he pointed out, "That's what Zolaris was doing. At lest his demon was. He is the wielder of the Dark Moon Blade. Kelta's chosen warrior, you might say."  
  
Nodding, Zelda spoke softly in concern, as though she didn't want to know of all the facts. "So, the Dark Warrior knows of this. Yes, the reason this was not a concern comes to play now. To stall the chosen victor, the three Goddesses set a lock to the powers of the Moon Blade. It cannot be forged without three souls. The three Zolaris' demon, the Warrior chosen by Kelta, is searching for.  
  
"The souls cannot be just any, obviously, but the three chosen to hold the traits favored by the Goddesses. These traits being wisdom, power, and courage. Yet they cannot be the same three who hold the golden Tri-Force pieces. After all, the Goddesses would be very displeased to find their favored ones no longer of the living." When she paused, Link took the opportunity to speak, the dream of Ganondorf still fresh in his mind, "Princess, would that mean that the ones he is searching for is not the bearers but others close to them? How can we tell who is safe and who is not? We can't let those individuals die!" Oni agreed and added, "The warrior was going after Crystal. Who else is a 'key' is not known. Yet they must be near for the Warrior to be so desperate to fulfill the legend."  
  
Though his slightly deeper voice did disturb her, Zelda continued carefully for the other sages sake's as she looked to Crystal. "Yes, Link, the people who represent wisdom, courage, and power will be sacrificed, their life force going to unlock the ability to forge the destructive power of the Moon Blade. Hmm . . .never have these three been found before. If they are, then a victor will be found. Be he of Shasta or Kelta, the Moon Blade must not be made." Zelda looked out a nearby window though it did not show her land. But she could see the land in all it's peace then and loathed know what it would be like if either side of the war was won between the two gods.  
  
"It is not only for the fact that the legend must not come true but also for the fact that there cannot be a victor. There must always be both darkness and light, a balance of the two. Without one, the other cannot exist. If both were to thrive without the check of the other, then destruction will reign and the world will be cast into blinding light or blinding darkness un-ending. We have to stop this from happening . . ." All agreed even though Zelda looked out the window, her thoughts far elsewhere. Elsewhere, where a familiar anger was in the air. It had something to do with her, she knew, as her Tri-Force slightly began to glow on the back of her hand. But if it was what she thought it was . . .  
  
Turning quickly to Link, she asked in as calm a voice he could muster, "Link, this night . . . what will the moon be as?" Oni thought of the question before answering for Link in the slightly deeper voice, "It will be nearing the half moon. The time when both sides are equal, as you would say. Why does that matter?" Zelda paced her way to the window and looked out of it as she murmured mostly to herself, "Then it looks like we'll get the answer to what happens when Shasta's night is over with and the moon is in the even phase between both light and dark."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well now, another demon appears. But by what an incident! If it didn't make sense near the end, I'm so very sorry. *Bows in apology* Shadow Magician knows perfectly well why it is so . . . whatever it is! ^-^;  
  
I'm also sorry that this wasn't posted before Christmas but everything was hectic with relatives and whatever else could serve as a delay. (Including writer's block) LunaYami! Where are you? T_T Her ideas would be handy, really . . .  
  
Kohachan: *No longer has any caramel on his face* Since Shadow Girl has gone dumb and typed late shift again, I'll take over the ending.  
  
No, you won't!!!!!!! *Slams Kohachan into a closet and locks it* Muahahahahaa! Now he won't interfere again at all!! Yeah . . . I'm going to sleep now. Merry Christmas again!!  
  
Until next time! 


	25. Filling the Holes

~ Disclaimer ~ None of the Zelda or Nintendo projects belong to me nor do I own any share of the company. Translation: I don't own Zelda! Don't sue meeee!!!!  
  
Fwah! Gomen (sorry) for the last chapter. Never again (unless deemed absolutely necessary) will a chapter be that long! Or confusing for that matter. It was an all nighter of a project ~_~;  
  
Hmmm . . . the war between Shadow Knight and Omega Zero seems to be forfeit. Or else Omega can't get a review in. Thus Shadow Knight is getting restless.  
  
Kohachan: You are telling me?!?  
  
Ah . . . I was telling everyone else. You already know. Anyway, onto the dedications. This chapter goes out to MonoChronos (Yeah, glad you feel better. You're welcome, me thinks ^_^;), Jelie36 (As usual, you are on top of things. But I still won't reveal them yet! *Insane laughter*), Angle1 (Don't hurt MEEEEE! But this is a major problem of the redheads'. You'll see. Hi Tomas!), Shadow Knight (I don't know why I called you by your Yahoo name before . . . But now you have a whole new fight to deal with. Ah . . . hang on you two, at least until the chapter almost finishes, neh?), CatrinaStars (Gladly. Zelda will explain herself at last in this chapter. The moon is waning to the new moon and will be at a half moon very soon. That is good enough, right? Just ask.)  
  
Now that that is over, let's see about that fight, neh? *A viewing screen comes down so Nisiko, Rei, and Merrick can see as well. I hold up a microphone* Hello! And welcome to the "mad man author" vs. the "chaotic character"! Place your bets if you will cause this starts today!  
  
Kohachan: Great. So the boy wishes to fight me now?! Fine. I haven't had a fine fight in a while. *Draws the katana and watches for SK to appear*  
  
Shadow Knight: Prepare thyself! *Holds up the Harukaze and swings at the Sheikah like the mad man he is*  
  
Kohachan: *eyes narrow in anger* This is not a day to play with me, Matt! *Dodges the initial swing easily, drawing back only slightly. Brings the katana around to knock aside the blade. Eyes flash in anger and focus as he turns straight to the boy, bearing one fist curled in a tight fist to deck him across the jaw. Watches him stumble back a moment then attacks again with a high kick to his chest. Awaits his counter strike in a defense position.*  
  
o.0; Kohan's not to happy this day . . . Let's see how it is with the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Filling the Holes ~  
  
The black wolf led the way at a gentle run as Cait and Matt rode on the palomino. Seeing the old man calmly filling a water trough nearby an old house part way in the woods, Matt stopped puzzling about the animals and turned all attention to the old man. When the horse stopped, Matt was the first off as he drew his staff, just to be armed as Cait slid off the horse's back behind him.  
  
The black wolf went toward the old man, panting lightly and happily grinning, his tongue lolling to one side of his jaw. "Well now, Shekro just look what followed you home. Hello, youngins. Can I help you?" Through his smile, Gramps regarded the staff and wondered how well the young one could wield it.  
  
Taking note of the scrutiny, Matt twirled the staff and rather unabashedly claimed, "The name's Matt. This is my younger partner, Cait. We've come by some rather interesting events but would you know of a man known as 'Gramps'?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. Why would you want to know of him, though? A wanderer such as yourself doesn't seem the type to be interested in any one person." Gramps stated matter-of-factly as he scratched behind Shekro's ear.  
  
He couldn't help but grin inwardly as his observation had somewhat humbled the boy. What brought back memories was when the young girl's face lit up in a smile of surprise and she bounded forward, "How did you know we were wanderers, mister?" He excitement wasn't at all masked or contained. Gramps laughed lightly, images of Crystal in her own youth coming back to mind. Though she and this young Cait looked very much different.  
  
"Yeah, exactly how could you tell?" Matt interrupted Gramp's musing, "And where is Gramps? We don't have all day. Pretty soon, another of our comrades will be returning so we kind of have to hurry. Its concerning Gramp's granddaughter, if that helps any." The news might have well been a splash of cold water to the old man.  
  
Turning to Matt once again as Shekro perked his ears in attention, Gramps pressed, "Exactly how does it concern Crystal?" He had ignored the previous question in his worry for the girl. Matt also grew suspicious as Cait fell back to his side. "One answer depends on the other. This only involves Gramps and no one else."  
  
They continued to face off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Stopping his dash only when he had reached the wall of the city, Andrake looked up at the tall wall, his cape whipped past and around his knees before settling down to his ankles again. He kept one hand confidently on his sword and sheath. Yet, there was no time to spend with just observing any changes.  
  
Taking a breath of the familiar air, Andrake went toward the gates, saluting the guard at the central gate as the guard returned a rigid salute and let him pass. The area was much cheerier than he remembered previously.  
  
Then again, when he had left, the city was trying to recover the dead and wounded after the attack of the Wolfos. Glancing around as he kept up a quick walk, Andrake couldn't find any he recognized from the event, other than a few other knights trying to help with rebuilding and cleaning the streets.  
  
He pauses again only when he reached a site of upturned earth in the middle of a grassy area, standing out as a sore on a fair maiden's face. As though to make it a slightly better sight, the grave was covered with flowers. Yet when the wind was strong enough, many flowers were quick to fly away. Andrake took a deep breath and tore his eye from the sight to hurry in his pace again, only to nearly bowl straight into a young person.  
  
Taking a few quick steps, Andrake steadied himself and caught the arms of the person he had ran into, holding him steady as well. He muttered a few apologies then hurried off, not wanting the effect of the mass grave to be seen upon him.  
  
The castle was a glorious sight despite all that was behind him. Andrake kept up his quick walk, containing himself all that much more till his face was an unreadable mask. It could have been mistaken for grief or emotion held back, though it was the latter. Sweeping past the next set of guards at the tall iron gates surrounding the castle, he requested entry, giving his name and rank. A short salute was his greeting as he was permitted inside the gate.  
  
Another sight caught his eye. He cursed himself as soon as he turned to look at it. Several smaller replicas of the mass grave were standing beside the castle. Even from the distance, Andrake could see them all too clearly. Over each was a large grave stove holding the name and information as well as a short, heart felt statement for each of those who had passed. Again tearing his gaze away and before his wandering feet could make him take a closer look, Andrake headed into the castle itself to seek out the king whom he served.  
  
The castle was silent through and through with only the soft whispers to break the mourning silence. Looking around, Andrake could see sorrow in the eyes of several guests as well as attendants, though the attendants continued their goings and comings. A few nobles huddled together speaking of the happenings. One word that Andrake was able to catch from them was the word "wolves". Remembering that the wolves were captured but that's all, he wondered what had become of them since their mistress was gone.  
  
After passing through two more great double doors, Andrake found the line of guards on either side of the throne in the great hall. A large table and a burning hearth was in the center, off to the left of the carpet leading to the throne. The King could be seen, a golden goblet in one hand as he looked to Andrake in question. Eyes of the guards gazed to him though they didn't turn their heads to see Andrake fully.  
  
Andrake took to one knee before his king and then looked up at him, trying to find the words he had rehearsed to himself only to find that they had flown away. The king wore his traditional, deep violet and black cloak, though it held a white and black spotted fur lining on the hem of it. Under the cloak, silver and golden armor shone with stains of black-stained indents and patterns depicting a lion with eagle's wings along its back. It was roaring and clawing forward, its claws easily seen on the paw as it's main flared with royal majesty. It was the crest the royal family lived under, the roaring, winged lion.  
  
Finally, the king spoke with his fairly deep yet still glad voice, "Andrake, welcome home. It has been a long time since you left on the journey to rid this land of that evil girl. Was it successful? Come, relate us with your story."  
  
Andrake found his voice then when he was bidden, "Yes, my king, I was a success. However, another of our people was nearly lost in the process of delivering Katie to another land. Katie, your highness, is now a slave sent to farther away lands. Yet a young girl named Crystal was attacked and poisoned. She has been sent to the land of Hyrule to gain the healing medicines she needed."  
  
As usual, the wise king seemed to look straight through the knight before him. He spoke somewhat sternly but not cruelly, "And this girl who was sent to Hyrule was someone of great importance to you."  
  
"Yes, your highness." Andrake hesitated then but with a grip of one fist, he continued, "I would ask for the permission to go after her to see she returns here safely if at all." He waited for the answer, his eyes trained on the floor just before him. The answer came but carefully, "Young man, you do realize that you cannot do so."  
  
"I would ask only for a short while . . . a seven days at most . . . to go to her and bring her back. It would not take long at all. I have earned that much time-"  
  
"You have used the time you've earned and I will remind you that you have sworn loyalty to the throne and this kingdom. If she means that much, you may send another in your place to go after this girl." The case was settled. Andrake stood up, bowed at the waist, but looked at the king once more and spoke again, despite it was out of line, "And if I took the liberty to go without permission granted?"  
  
"Then that would be treason. Your life as a knight would be forfeit if not your life as a human."  
  
Andrake thought of Matt but the ache to go after his own sister was stronger. Besides, being a knight only brought back memories of his "services" to Katie. He grinned cynically to himself and felt the eyes of the guards as well as his king upon him.  
  
"Then it is forfeit." With that, Andrake ran as his life depended on it, for it did.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So, Kohachan has left for good. Well, until he decides to return to report to my father." Zelda said as she walked with Link and Crystal while the purple Navi flew over-head hovering around Link. Crystal nodded, though her head still felt light, "Yes. So has Tarawen. Something tells me, though, that there is more to that than meets the eye. Where would Kohachan go?" Link shrugged.  
  
Thoughtfully looking to the windows of the hall, Zelda looked to east of the castle. She had heard about a fire going there only one the other night. "He might have gone on a feeling of trouble brewing. There was a large faire to the east of here. What was burned and who burned it remains a mystery. Saria said that no trees were burned so it had to have been something else out there. A house perhaps." Link nodded but felt restlessness with Oni within him.  
  
"Well, to get to a key in a mystery, one has to find out the 'why' of the mysterious act. In the beginning, Kohachan lived here. Did he live in the castle?" Crystal asked calmly. Zelda shook her head, "My father might know where he lived but it didn't seem to matter. He was here when he was needed."  
  
Link thought for a moment longer when an old question came to mind, "Zelda, why did you send him off in the first place? Only to find me?" She blinked in confusion of the question then nodded, "Basically, yes. Link, you are the hero of this land, even if you feel you are not. If anything was to arise, you will have to face it." Why wasn't Link satisfied with the answer? He shrugged it off but frowned at the thought of being any sort of hero. A hero who was unknown to those he saved.  
  
Navi broke the slightly rising tension with her shrill voice, "If Kohachan doesn't live here, isn't it obvious that he went to see to his home? And wherever Kohachan is, Tarawen must have followed him. We have to find out where that is! Princess, doesn't anybody know?" Link nodded his agreement to Navi's deduction as Zelda thought for a moment, "Impa might know. I don't know if my father would know or not. But Impa should."  
  
As though summoned by the questionings, Impa appeared before them in a flash of violet light and a bow to them, "I heard my name. Is there something wrong, Princess?"  
  
A look of surprise crossed Link's, Crystal's and Navi's features as Zelda seemed indifferent and asked the Sage of Shadows, "Yes, Impa. Can you please tell me where the young Sheikah, Kohachan, might live?"  
  
Impa smiled lightly then pointed to the east of the castle, "He lives in that direction, north of Kakariko village, as is customary of one of the guardians of the royal family. Though, his family is gone weather by death or by moving elsewhere, he still is known to take care of that house. Princess, you seem ashen. Are you well?" Zelda didn't hear Impa's question. She understood then what was most likely burned not too long ago at all. Just a week after Kohachan's departure. She turned to Link who was staring in that direction as well, his eyes narrowing slightly and gaining a hint of silver in them, his face also going a bit white but not for shock or illness.  
  
"I don't like it at all. Perhaps it would be best if I went to take a look." Link took his leave with haste, not bothering to be permitted as he brushed past the sage. Even Navi stayed behind with Zelda and Crystal. The three girls looked to each other with worry. There was more sliver than in Link's eyes than blue as he left. "Link, be careful." Zelda said softly as Crystal wished him luck as well.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The sun shone down with midday light, though it did nothing to warm the area. Yet the area was warm anyway. If it was warm by the burned ruins around them or by the white-hot rage the demon before her was showing, Tarawen didn't know. Without a second glance around, she became her more human form and ran up to Demon Kohachan. Taking his injured hands in hers, she stared at it, deciding to keep her focus from his eyes.  
  
With a snort, Demon Kohachan pulled his injured hand away from her before pushing her away and jumping onto the burned and collapsed roof of his once was home. Tarawen watched him carefully, determined to heal that wound nonetheless. She finally spoke to him, "Kohachan, what are you looking for? Come down here!" She tried not to flinch as he turned sharply on her with enraged, gleaming eyes shining out from his dark features and against the gray sky. "I'm looking for vengeance." His voice was deeper and coated with malice.  
  
His voice was so different. Tarawen wasn't sure if he was the same person at all. Shaking off the slight chills coursing through her then leaping up to him with ease, Tarawen turned him around to face her completely only to find his uninjured hand tightening on her throat. She hadn't even seen it move much less have been able to avoid it! She gasped only for surprise as the pressure increased before she took a hand as a fist and rammed it into his stomach. Yet, unlike before, this only made him more irritated and left Tarawen both still strangling and feeling as though she had hit petrified wood.  
  
"Ko . . . ha . . . chan . . ." She found he soon couldn't even gasp as she flailed her legs in growing panic then finally she managed to gain a kick at his leg and thigh, trying to kick at the universal weakness of men. Yet his eyes darted toward the castle in the west and his grip slightly loosened. Another power was coming. One all too familiar and very strong was heading their way. The silver eyed and white-haired Deity was poking his nose into another demon's business. Figured.  
  
Scowling at Tarawen again, Demon Kohachan threw her to the side and off the roof by her throat. He scoffed harshly before looking for the telltale signs of those who would have to die as well as kept an ear open for the sound of another coming. Yet he knew that the pesky fox girl was not going to leave him be as his blood flowed around his fingers then. Some vein or another must've been cut. He cared not.  
  
Coughing and messaging her throat, Tarawen also growled in anger. That boy had tried to really hurt her! Taking a few more swallows as her throat seemed to re-open, she coughed once more then stood up, the fall having only served to dirty her somewhat in the still warm ashes. "Kohachan, you- " She coughed again ten forced out, "Yirrch!"  
  
The name caused Demon Kohachan to pause his searching, his eyes widening from the name than blazing with more rage. And to think, he was almost calmed down from his searching his destroyed home. He looked to Tarawen again, glaring at her steadfastly only to meet her own glare at him. All thoughts of unwanted company were out of his mind for the moment.  
  
Her deep green eyes seemed to gain a deadly hint. Many have backed down or flinched at Tarawen's glares but as he was, Demon Kohachan would not be made to back down. Instead, that return glare was a mere challenge to him. He drew the katana and leapt down to her level on the ground again.  
  
Seeing the flashing blade of her friend, Tarawen drew her own long knife from the side of her waist, glad she had thought to bring that on the journey. The Sheikah's eyes flashed in the thought of battle as the red- haired demon crouched slightly only to launch himself at the Kitsune, katana at his side.  
  
Tarawen took a step back as she could see he was faster than before. Than ever before that she has seen him fight. She closed her eyes, focusing on bracing herself and brought up her long knife only to catch the katana. She opened her eyes again to see Demon Kohachan directly before her face, just between the blades locked. His golden eyes burned into hers, making the features of his skin and face seem all that much darker. She tried to shove him off but he pushed back harder.  
  
Growling from being fought against in the first place, Tarawen threw his blade to the side then dropped to a sweep kick. Demon Kohachan leapt over the would-be sweep kick. He came down on top of her, kicking as he did. Tarawen held both forearms up to block him but the kicks pushed her back onto her tail as she was already crouched. She leaned back onto her neck then jumped clear to her feet to swipe the long knife at her once was friend.  
  
The long knife once again met Katana but it was a ricochet of a swipe. The blades sparked momentarily but came around again to meet. Several times, the sound of the two blades sounded in the air. Tarawen avoided another horizontal slash of his blade then came around with a high kick to his chin. Demon Kohachan's eyebrows raised in surprise as his eyes dilated again but he caught the foot that was aimed at him then grinned unpleasantly at the Kitsune princess.  
  
Tarawen spat several curses at him before jumping up again and kicking him in the face with her free foot. This he also caught but the grin was replaced by a glower as he shoved her off and onto her back, her head stopping her by hitting one of the mostly burned-out boards. She tried to orient herself again but she still saw two identical Sheikah coming toward her, both with the look of death in their burning gold eyes.  
  
She gripped her hand in the ash, only to find that the long knife was out of her hand and out of her reach. She looked up at the demon again in pure fury. Ready to dodge the two katanas, she steadied herself. The blade flashed and then flew with speed Tarawen could barely keep up with. Right before she made her move, another blade was known.  
  
"I think this senseless fight has gone on long enough." A deep, stern voice of the deity said calmly. Demon Kohachan and Tarawen both looked in half surprise but mostly rage. Oni Link held his blade intercepted with the katana as he looked back at the demon. Demon Kohachan relaxed his features somewhat, wondered slightly as of how he had forgotten the Deities presence, and easily sheathed the blade. His eyes faded from a burning gold to dull amber once again, his pupils more in focus as he regarded Oni Link.  
  
Tarawen also got up and held a hand to her head until the world stopped tilting under her and there were no more twin items around her. Demon Kohachan glared at her again before going back to the ruins of the house and leaning casually against one of the burned support beams, hoping it wouldn't collapse from behind him. That would be a nice show, Demon Kohachan though bitterly to himself.  
  
Oni Link patted the ash from one of Tarawen's shoulders only to have his hand smacked away. "I never asked for your help! I could handle him myself, thank you, Oni Link. Yes, I know about you from the redhead over there." Oni shrugged then turned to Demon Kohachan, "Exactly, what brings you here and not our old friend?"  
  
"Revenge. The desire to get those nullfits back whom have done this."  
  
"I thought it was that the demons of the legend only came out on a certain time of the lunar alignment." Oni set his sword to the side and crossed his arms over his chest casually as he looked lazily back at the somewhat calmer demon before him.  
  
"That is only if such power is needed. Feh, Zolaris hates his demon so badly that he has bottled him up to the point that the demon loathes him right back yet can only escape to do mischief and create trouble. Thus the power of the dark God helps his warrior escape through the power of his sword." He laughed then in pure amusement, "Isn't it interesting, though, that Demon Zolaris had the wrong sword?"  
  
"Wrong sword?" Oni looked up as Link also paid attention. Tarawen finished brushing herself down and became her tiny fox form for the warmth provided.  
  
"Yes. The wrong sword. He is the Dark Warrior. So why did he have the Light Blade? Because on the nights before and after the eclipse, both swords are changed even if both Warriors are not brought out. It's a warning. Yet, on the night of the lunar eclipse . . . that will be nine nights from now . . . the Warriors will both be present. It would be best that the Light Warrior has his sword by then, Deity."  
  
Oni Link stared hard at Demon Kohachan as Tarawen waded her way through the ash about her paws to his side and looked up at him, wondering if he was still her friend. She was ignored as Oni continued, "How do you know all this?"  
  
Demon Kohachan shrugged indifferently and took a ring from his pocket as he looked at the script upon it once again, "Three demons, three phases of the moon, three forces of the triangle. Call it the wisdom of the demon."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well now, is anyone surprised? Demon Kohachan makes the scene and what is his first act? I'm sure LunaYami wasn't too surprised *whistles innocently* As for why this chapter was late to upload . . . Internet connection was gone from this area for a while. Not my fault! @_@;;  
  
So, who did expect that Kohachan was the key of Wisdom? And what about the blades getting switched, neh? Neh?? *Laughs madly* Demon Zolaris was confused as to why the blade behaved that way, right? He had the wrong one! But then, where is the Dark Moon Blade? Find out next time! So . . .  
  
Until next time! *Goes to beat the tar out of the connection service for making this chapter late* 


	26. Explanation, Please

~ Disclaimer ~ As a friend said, we authors/authoresses don't own Zelda. We are just here on ff.net to write down our own ideas. I agree with him.  
  
Hmm . . . this legend needs to move a little bit faster, eh? Unfortunately, I doubt we'll be looking at Katie for a long time to come. But she is still out there with the other freed slaves.  
  
Back on the home court, so to speak, Link seems busy with keeping everything together. Okay, so Oni is busy but then he is using Link's body, making it his own. That is just confusing but you know what I mean. And Kohachan attacked Tarawen! Well, Angle1 had a good point. Kohachan wanted his own space. But I can give this much away. He is not Shasta's chosen Warrior. Remember? There are three ^_^  
  
Kohachan: You are right. We had better move along or this legend of MonoChronos design is going to get too confusing and far out of control. Looks like some time gaps will come into play.  
  
Yep. And thanks for reminding me! This legend was thought up by MonoChronos and he has given me permission only to write it out. Thank you, MonoChronos!  
  
Kohachan: Why not simply go to the dedications so we can get underway?  
  
*Looks at the red head* Me thinks the story is messing with you here. Hey, what did you do to Shadow Knight?  
  
Kohachan: *points upward* He will be quiet for a time now.  
  
0.o; *looks up to find Shadow Knight hanging on a flagpole* Okaayyy . . . But yeah. Let's get this going. This chapter is for:  
  
Shadow Knight's characters. Umm . . . sorry about that.  
  
Jelie36. In all truth, those blades being switched WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN T_T But it did so we have to hang on for dear life to try and understand how the heck tat happened. And, it does work in favor of an interesting twist.  
  
MonoChronos. *Bows* Yes, I know this legend is yours and no, I'm not using you. I'm in debt for your letting me borrow your ideas and the credit still goes to you.  
  
Catrinastars. Yeah! You understand everything pretty much perfectly! Except one thing pointed out earlier. Three demons -_^ Kohachan is playing the part of the middleman, so to speak.  
  
LunaYami. *Laughs* Okay, make up your mind. Who are you voting for? Yeah, Tarawen could have taken care of herself but then bloodshed would be included, though Kohan is already bleeding . . .  
  
Omega Zero. Glad to hear you're still out there. Hey, I don't blame you for partying when you can. But save some drink for me! *Flinches at a glare from Kohachan* Okay, nevermind. Heh ^_^; Under age here. So the challenge is still up? Cool.  
  
Angle1. Yep. Demon Kohachan has a different personality from our redhead friend all together. Yet Kohachan is still in there and more conscious than Zolaris was.  
  
Well, now that that is understood, more or less, let's see how far this chapter takes us! Unfortunately, there is a lot of ground to cover so bear with it. ^_^;  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Explanation, Please ~  
  
So, life is going to get a lot more interesting, Andrake thought to himself. Yet, even as he ran across the field, easily losing anyone who was chasing him, he was smiling to himself. He felt as though, with that simple act, he had freed himself up also. As though a yolk over his shoulders has finally been lifted and he was free to run at his own pace.  
  
Yet, as always, this freedom came with a price. This land he had served was going to have to be left behind in his wake. Home was not to be the same for him. But that was only a concern of the heart. He would survive. With his newfound comrades and a new purpose, life would go on for him. There was no reason to regret. But did he?  
  
Andrake laughed aloud for a moment then let his grin spread as he was nearing Gramp's home. He didn't regret at all! Crystal would want to stay with that boy, Link. Well, he could just stay in that land as well with Link.  
  
The land of pointed eared people.  
  
That did sound interesting enough. Had he not been running at his fastest, Andrake would have done a quick dance step as his soul leapt for joy of this freedom. Despite himself, he was breathing harder than he had wanted by the time he stopped before the forest leading to the old house. His grin only slightly faded as he saw Gramps and Matt both screaming at each other over something he couldn't make out just yet.  
  
With a grin, Andrake remembered his screaming with the old man. It only happened twice before as he could remember. But the old man would never give in. Cait stood near Diamond while Shekro was content to stand guards over the house before perking his ears to Andrake. Cait saw Shekro then turned to Andrake as well before running to him and hugging his waist while talking a mile a minute about what was going on.  
  
"Easy there . . . everything is okay. Now . . . what is going on?" Andrake asked between breaths. Cait calmed down and tried again, "Matt and that old man began talking about why we are here but we are trying to find Gramps and the old man wants to know why but Matt won't tell him cause only Gramps needs to know. Matt asked where Gramps is but the old man won't tell and still wants to know why Matt is looking for Gramps." She took her own deep breaths as Andrake tried his hardest to keep from busting out in laughter.  
  
He thought for a moment of teasing Matt but then a flash of Crystal's condition came to mind. When he had last seen her, she was on Death's doorstep. Time was precious and he quickly went to settle things, Cait following on his heels.  
  
"Matt, stand down. This old man is Gramps." Matt turned to Andrake's voice but ignored the comment before drawing his staff onto the old man, aiming for a blow to one shoulder. Andrake grinned to himself, seeing the dire mistake the boy was making in drawing a weapon on Gramps. He held Cait back as she wanted a closer watch.  
  
To Matt's surprise, Gramps revealed a sword from his side and managed to defend against the high swing. Using the sword to shove off the staff, Gramps brought it around quickly to strike at Matt's unprotected ribs with the flat of the blade. Cait winced and even Diamond shied away as Matt fell to the side.  
  
Growling as he rose, Matt leveled his staff at Gramps with one hand and patted himself down from the dirt gained on his vest. "Okay, old man, you want to dance? Let's go!" He brought the staff around him and tried to thrust one end of it at Gramp's chest only to have it parried to the side again and the flat of Gramp's blade striking his shoulder rather hard.  
  
Again the others winced in sympathy. However, Matt did not fall from this attack. He was ready and kept his feet under him. He grinned then and used the staff to help gain height as he leaped up then tried kicking down at Gramps only to see the old man move out of the way and strike Matt on the back of the neck with the hilt of his blade. "Enough!" Gramps roared, though Matt seemed to want to continue the fight.  
  
Andrake nodded as he let Cait go to Matt's side. Though, all she did was ask if he was okay then scold him for being an idiot in a fight. He grinned at her and patted the slightly tender shoulder. Gramps called to Andrake, "I'm glad to see you are alive. But where is Crystal?"  
  
"She is in Hyrule. I came to get her things and to tell you of this. Before you get riled up again, let me explain, please."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Let me see that, already." Tarawen was her humanoid self again as she took Demon Kohachan's bloodied hand. He stiffened at her touch as mostly forgotten pain was flared anew at the movement. Oni and Link were indifferent as the information Kohachan had given them sank in.  
  
Closing her eyes in concentration, Tarawen gripped that hand tighter. His own curiosity growing, Demon Kohachan watched as his wound closed and the scar cleared away from his palm, though his hand and wrist were still coated with his dried blood. He nodded as Tarawen opened her eyes and let his hand go quickly enough.  
  
"How could the blades have been switched?" Link asked as he looked to the Sheikah demon once again. Demon Kohachan shrugged and crossed his arms, never minding the blood set into the ash on his tunic. "How it happened is unknown. But it did happen. Nine nights are all we have. Make your peace with the Goddesses by then, Hero."  
  
Leaning away from the support beam then, Demon Kohachan started walking away from the clearing and toward the forest. The moat around the castle flowed through the forest there and eventually on to a river to the ocean again. The feel of blood coating his hand, even if it was his own blood sickened even him.  
  
Not missing a beat, Tarawen followed him, holding her arms against the cold even as Link called to them, "Hey, go to the castle or Kakariko later. We have to find the others, okay?" Tarawen nodded to him, "I'll be sure we are there. Wherever Kakariko is."  
  
"Kohachan knows, I'm sure. See ya there!" Link played his ocarina then. The Prelude of Light pierced the noon day air and with a flash of yellow light, Link vanished to the Temple of Time near the marketplace and castle. Tarawen grinned at Link's trick then chased after Kohachan, "Wait up! Where are you going?"  
  
He shrugged lightly, knowing she would catch on eventually. He also was thinking of the blades of the moon. How had they been switched? A slim yet strong hand closed over his shoulder and spun him around once more. Again he was facing an annoyed Tarawen, "Do not ignore me, Sheikah. Now, where are we going?" She studied his features as they seemed lighter than before and his eyes were bright red once again.  
  
With a small grin, Kohachan held the bloodied hand before her face, knowing it would make her back up somewhat. "I'm going to wash, that's all." His tone was lighter and even carefree as he turned to continue on his way. Tarawen recovered herself and followed quickly. The feel of fresh water after being amid the ocean for so long would be more soothing.  
  
She perked her ears then, to the sound of chopping. Someone was cutting down a tree?! She became a tiny fox and tried to dash past Kohachan to find who I was and stop them. She didn't get far, though. Kohachan plucked her up by the scruff of the neck and held her out of claw range. A fox's claws are not nearly as painful as a cat's but they could scratch nonetheless.  
  
He locked eyes with her, becoming more serious, "Tarawen, hunters search through these woods looking for small 'legendary' rabbits. You could be mistaken for one. Stay with me, if anything, while in that form." He set her on his shoulder then and continued along the way to the stream even as the gray clouds overhead even under the sun let fall the first of snowfall.  
  
The stream was still a bit of ways ahead but the leaf littered path made it a pleasant, if less than silent, walk. Despite the dried leaves, though, the Sheikah made less sound than a deer. Tarawen watched the snow and realized how cold it was without the heat from the burned building and the demon's anger keeping the area warm. She shivered slightly, her fur rising up as she watched the snow in fascination.  
  
{This is snow?} Kohachan nodded and cocked an ear to the chopping. The sound bringing back flashes of both memory and other scenes, the ring holding the script on his finger began to glow slightly as he could see in his mind flashes of axes at his door. He had to stop and set a hand to a nearby tree, the other, bloodied hand going to his head. {Kohachan, what is wrong?}  
  
More flashes, scenes of the men wearing hoods their eyes still visible filled with hate, fear, and determination. Boots kicking the splintering door in. Three entered the room, two remained outside. The largest one looked around and finally his rough, builders' hands closing over the picture of him and his mother. A knife carving expertly into the back with their trademark symbol before spitting upon it then throwing it out the window, crashing the glass. Knives, axes, hammers, everything destroying the house and items inside before the raiders left from the building.  
  
Fire. Torches held with cheers and hollers all rising. Then the torches going through the side windows of the house. The bed chamber, the washing place, even the study room with walls of text and history hand written went up in slowly spreading flames.  
  
As the visions passed, Kohachan stood steadily again, the chopping rang in his skull until he went into a dash after the sound, southward. Tarawen's claws slightly dug into his shoulder as she held on. {Kohachan, what the heck are you doing?!?} Unable to ignore her voice but choosing not to answer, Kohachan kept up the run then paused as the chopping was near. He kept his side to a tree then glanced out to see.  
  
The carpenter's father was chopping at a large, evergreen tree near Kakariko village. He was the one. He had carved the insignia. He had led te raid. He was the one who would pay the price of losing Kohachan's past.  
  
The steam from the carpenter's nose and mouth showed man's breaths were coming hard and quickly. He was tired. Tired from working in the cold, to be sure, but also from working from sunrise to sunset. But the thought of those who would appreciate the heat this wood would bring was enough to keep him going. Another tug at his scarf to protect his neck and he continued the work. Yet something felt wrong. He felt he wasn't alone. Looking to the woods, though, he saw and heard no one at all. He shrugged and brought the ax up to continue chopping bits of wood from the already dented tree.  
  
Kohachan had pulled away from spying. He could still see the target in his mind's eye and knew exactly how to approach. The prey wouldn't know what hit him before it was too late. Kohachan had a knife in his hand before the thoughts were fully perceived.  
  
His eyes dilating, Kohachan shifted his weight slightly, ready for a fast dash. Tarawen felt the gentle shift, saw what was going on, then gasped before sinking her teeth hard into Kohachan's pointed ear. Widening his eyes even as they flecked with gold, Kohachan stopped himself from closing a hand over the tiny fox to squeeze the life out of her. Rather, he knelt to balance on the balls of his feet, and smothered the yelp in his throat. His thoughts danced in turmoil of murder, pain, betrayal, and even gratitude for the interruption.  
  
Taking a few moments to regain himself did cost him. The tree was felled behind him and the carpenter had left to find his sons to help in chopping manageable pieces. Tarawen carefully didn't speak to him as he looked back to where the carpenter was only to find him gone off to finish the job some other time. But still, the hunt was on and it would not so easily be put off.  
  
Several minutes passed without disturbance and a fine coat of snow had settled unnoticed over them both. When it seemed he was calmed, Tarawen pressed against his cheek a bit. {Come on. We have to get out of this cold and get you cleaned up. Link said to meet up with him in Kakariko. Let's go there, please.}  
  
Kakariko. Yes, that is where the carpenter and his sons lived. Silently, his face unreadable, Kohachan stood from the kneeling position. The snow falling from his back and sides as Tarawen brushed off his shoulder. Both were wet from snow melting by body heat and the blood on Kohachan's hand was mostly cleaned off. Tarawen held easy balance as Kohachan started through the forest again. Both their breaths steamed in the air. He finally added, "Yes. He did say to meet him there. And it will be warmer and dry indoors."  
  
Tarawen wasn't put off by his tone but she left him alone for a bit. Perhaps he just needed to get over his home being destroyed. The very thought made her mentally grimace. "Getting over" such a thing was not a simple task, she knew. But at least she wouldn't leave him alone to cope.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link hoped Kohachan would be okay. He had a feeling Tarawen would take care of him. Through the woods, he ran for all his might. He was home. This place, though unfamiliar, held the same feeling the rest of Hyrule did. He was home and wouldn't let any troubles catch him. He reached the end of the tree line only to reach a bit of a cliff.  
  
Looking down to the middle of the pit, he found himself at the Kakariko graveyard. Leaping down the cliff and landing with a forward roll, He hopped to his feet and kept up a running pace, his arms to the side as though he would fly. He ran down the stairs from the graveyard then under the large wooden signpost between a line of trees. Running down the path, he soon found himself in the old village of Kakariko.  
  
The back of the archery place, the pen where the cuckoos were kept with the chicken lady ever present there. Even the old well and the windmill just beside him. Everything was as he remembered them. Smiling brightly, Link ran through the village as e had done in the past. Both the one he had experienced, and the one that supposedly never happened. Let Oni stew over the legend and the confusions. He was himself as he was promised to be.  
  
His thoughts snapped back to his new friends. Zolaris and Toloran must've still been with the ship, or something. He would have used the ocarina but the only point closest to the beach was the one upon Hyrule Lake. Looks like Link was hoofing it. Another realization rocked him. Epona! He had left her in Dondoran! That brought his light spirit crashing down. Link reasoned to himself, it was only right to let her owners know about it. Otherwise, they'd become suspicious of seeing Link without her.  
  
His resolve set, Link continued his run out of Kakariko and toward the field. Running endlessly, he knew he could reach the ranch soon enough. Even as his feet flew to not stumble down the steps, his mind raced with exactly what he was going to say. How could he tell them he lost their favorite mount? Well, perhaps Zelda could help him out in arranging to get Epona back. But then she was a very clever horse. She would stay safe and return to Hyrule sometime.  
  
Link's pace had slowed as he still didn't know what to tell Malon and her father just yet. He took a deeper breath, the air of Hyrule filling his lungs once again. A glance around refreshed his memory with every hill, fence-line, and the plateau set in the center of the field. In that same glance, he saw a rather unusual sight.  
  
Going toward the ranch at a pretty slow pace was a two-wheeled wagon. Crates were loaded on it as an old yet well-muscled horse pulled it along. There seemed to be four people around it. Two sat at the front, one sat on the back of the wagon, feet dangling off the end while the fourth walked behind it talking to the one sitting there.  
  
The one sitting on the end of the wagon was a young girl. Her hair fell mostly down her back and even from the distance, Link could tell she wore a dress down to her ankles. He watched them while he picked up his pace a little. One of them in the cart driving the horse was a large man. He even had a bulbous nose as he calmly drove the horse through the snowy field. Link grinned, easily recognizing that duo to be Talon and his daughter, Malon.  
  
They were heading for the ranch. But who were the two with them? The other riding beside Talon looked as though he were either freezing or growing sick. But the other talking to Malon seemed fine with the new falling snow. It could have been the two other Sheikah, but Link wasn't sure just yet. He continued his unnoticed pursuit, slowly gaining on them as the horse lazily plodded along, dragging the obvious heavy cargo.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They decided to talk it over in the house and over lunch. Andrake bounced on leg in impatience till Cait had to ask him about it. He waved her off then finished his whole story, "So, I've left them and am now here with these two and trying to get back to Crystal." He drank down the last of his milk as though it were liquor.  
  
Gramps smoothed his beard, thoughtfully stoking it as he absorbed the story. "Well now, after explaining this deal about the Sheikah, that smoothes out a lot of riddles and mysteries of happenings around here as of late." He met Andrake's questioning glance as the ex-knight's leg quit bouncing. He waved it off but rose and went to the main room with the fire hearth. Beside the hearth, the dragon hilt sword was leaned against the wall as Gramps had disarmed himself.  
  
Andrake followed him, soon pursued by Cait then Matt, who didn't want to be left behind. Gramps fingered the head of the dragon that was the end of the hilt. His fingers stroked its neck to the wing like guards opened before the sheathe. He grasped the neck-like hilt and picked the blade and sheathe up to hold it in both hands then unsheathed the blade again.  
  
The metal was tinted black still from the recent event. He shivered slightly at the memory and the nightmares just before and after that night. Cait tugged on his tunic, "What's wrong? You're pale . . ." Gramps patted the child's head and smiled at her before turning to look at Matt. "You . . . you might be able to take on this blade."  
  
At that point, Andrake threw a fit, "What?! How does the boy get that blade? Gramps, don't you think that if Matt could barely defend against you, then he shouldn't be allowed to attempt to wield it? Why won't you give it to me to wield? I'll leave this sword to you!" Andrake unbuckled his own long blade from his side and offered it to Gramps. Yet, with a raised hand, Gramps denied Andrake.  
  
"You, Andrake, are too ambitious to hold such a blade. Not to mention you probably could gain the power this thing has shown as of late." He regretted those words as soon as he spoke them. Under the stare of both young men as well as the curious eyes of Cait, Gramps heaved a sigh then began while sheathing the blade, "This sword, is not an ordinary blade.  
  
"It began only about ten nights ago. First, they were waking nightmares. Nightmares of darkness, born by dragon's wings. A raging beast, demanding a foe. That sword was the origin of the monster. The jewel eyes of the hilt would glow." Gramps didn't notice if they were listening or about to comment, though they weren't. He stared at the blade, at the jewel eyes of the dragon's head, "One night, it wasn't just a dream. Oh, the darkness was not a dream at all. It was a full moon outside but that moonlight seemed to be held back by the shadows, or blotted out before entering the window. I crawled out of bed to see to it and the blade seemed to hiss in it's sheathe. Something drew me to it. Against all logic, I wanted to grasp the hilt and draw the blade from its confinement.  
  
"Thankfully, Shekro here was more immune to the spell cast." Gramps grinned at the black wolf even as Shekro was sticking by Cait's side for some reason. Matt and Andrake both looked at the sword under a new light before Matt pointed out, "There are actually a lot of magic blades. Not all of them are unlocked so easily. Usually, it can only be unlocked by the right hands. So if either knight boy here or I used it, it wouldn't matter. We both have swords. Let's duel for it!" He faced Andrake challengingly.  
  
Andrake scoffed, "Like we have time for that! We have to go now!"  
  
"But what about the sword?"  
  
"We'll leave the cursed sword!" Andrake was up to yelling again.  
  
Gramps cut in. "No, you cannot leave this blade here. Call it a swordsman's intuition but this blade has to go with you! Andrake, you should not be the one to carry it because of the sword abilities you already know. All except that which I taught Link. Your powers might unlock the swords' darkness again."  
  
With a light groan, Matt asked monotone, "And you think I have no ability with a sword? But heck, the reason it needs to go to Hyrule is that the blade is probably looking for the wielder. It changed a few nights ago? That's when Zolaris went demon on us. That blade must have something to do with that demon." Before Gramps could comment, Cait grew restless then wrapped her hands around the blades' sheathe and began walking off with it. Before any of them could object or take it away from her, Cait said honestly, "I'm only a little kid, so I don't completely understand what you three are talking about. But it seems if either swordsman was to carry it, something bad will happen. Yet it needs to go to Hyrule, and we're the best to take it. So I'll carry it."  
  
She went up to Matt, "Can we go now? I want to see if Crystal is okay." Matt scratched his head. He wasn't sure about it, though Andrake laughed outright, "The kid has a point! Come on, Matty." Andrake turned toward the door, walking with a quick enough pace for his cape to flare gently behind him. "Don't call me Matty!" he followed nonetheless but paused and grinned to Gramps, "You still owe me a fight now. I'll be back!" Cait grinned sheepishly at her friend then followed the two boys out even as Gramps accompanied them.  
  
Through talking and lunch, Matt and Cait had busily packed up supplies for the journey. Matt and Cait would double up on Diamond, though that would slow them down and the horse wouldn't be able to run so far so long. Gramps sighed as he looked at the over burdened palomino. They expected to travel like that? He raised his fingers to his lips and blew a gentle tune Crystal said Link play before.  
  
Sure enough. A young, well-muscled red and white-coated mare charged through the woods to reach them. Snorting in confusion, she reared slightly then settled, her eyes growing calm, as Gramps spoke to her and she recognized a few of the people. Matt was a stranger she was not sure of, though.  
  
Andrake smiled a bit as he recognized Epona. "Well, now, that cuts the trip time down somewhat. Okay, let's get this re organized. Hmm . . Cait, you'll ride Epona while carrying that sword. Don't worry, I'll fix a way for it to strap to your back. That'll make it easier. Now, let's get ready to go!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A reviewer once asked how I deal with school and still update so fast. I'll answer that now. I can't -_-; Have no clue how I did, but can't anymore. That's why this one is late. Hopefully, the next one will be sooner ^_^;  
  
Hmm . . . Kohan bent on vengeance, Link rounding everyone up, and Gramps' sword is going back to Hyrule. Anyone have a clue on what will happen? ^- ^;; lol Well, it'll come ever so slowly. Building tension here! Just as Demon Kohachan said, both blades went off together, despite one didn't have a wielder. Now the blades are getting together, so to speak. That's all for now, folks. So . . .  
  
Until next time! 


	27. Settling in

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Hyrule, Zelda, any of those characters and yadda yadda.  
  
To all the fellow authors out there, don't you hate it when you write yourself into a corner? X_X; That as well as a few personal issues have arisen, thus why this chapter is so late to come. Hopefully, you can hang on, neh?  
  
Kohachan: Might as well come out and say it, Shadow Girl . . .  
  
I know. Okay. My friend and co-writer is going through a move and has requested that this story be set on pause for until he can return to the Internet. He is leaving very soon. But he will be gone for four months. Now, after struggling with that decision, I'm leaving it up to you, the reader.  
  
If I can get enough reviews telling me to continue, I might go ahead and keep writing. If not, then this story will be set on stop for four months before it ends. Yes, the end is coming.  
  
Setting that issue aside, onto the dedications! ^_^  
  
Ezzyelf: New reviewer! Hello! Sorry you don't like Oni. Yet he is a main character right with Link ^_^;;  
  
Jelie36: Thanks! Well, Andrake has powers in his own sword as well as skills as a swordsman. Gramps thought that Andrake might have brought that darkness from the blade. So, he didn't trust the ex-knight with it. True, that wouldn't have happened, but that's why Andrake can't carry it.  
  
LunaYami: You've finally posted something! Yay! Everyone, check her work out, please. *Looks away from Tarawen's glance* The story of her history is a very nice read! Trust me on that!! And thanks, but this chapter had to be at least attempted soon.  
  
MonoChronos: We'll miss you! T_T But you pretty much summed up what was going on in a nutshell. Gracias, mi amigo! And how will Malon react? We will have to find out! ^_^;  
  
Erinamation-limited2-nothing: Hello, new reviewer! Hmm . . .  
  
Angle1: Nani? For a certain person? @_@; Talking about the Dark Moon Blade that Cait is carrying? That's for Demon Zolaris since he is carrying the Light Warrior's (now you know I can't tell who that is yet) sword. As for Katie . . . she's NOT dead . . . but she is kind of out of the picture for a while. She'll be back. -_^  
  
Well, if it is that the story will be stopped for a while, then this will be the final chapter for a very . . .very long time. @_@; I thought one month was torture . . . *shakes head sharply* Well, on with the chapter already!  
  
Shadow Knight: Hey!! Did you forget about me?!?!? *Is still mounted on a flag pole*  
  
Umm . . . yes? ^_^;  
  
Shadow Knight: . . . *sweatdrops* I will get you for this . . .  
  
*Ignores the threat for now* Chapter time!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Settling In ~  
  
Snow had fallen to create a blanket on the ground by the afternoon. Despite the cold, horses all over the ranch seemed undisturbed by it. Their thick winter coats helping them to stay warm as they continued in their running around and shorting steam clouds in the air.  
  
Only a few turned their heads to look at a wagon being pulled by one of the matriarchs of the heard and flanked by four people. Two they all recognized as to be their kind and caring owners. The other two stirred their curiosity more than fear.  
  
Malon jogged ahead of the wagon as her father and the two Sheikah walked beside it, making sure none of the crates lost balance. Malon reached the wooden wall beside the horse stalls as the wagon was finally stopped then braced by a few bricks before the mare was unhitched and taken by Malon to be cared for. Zolaris sneezed again and cursed the cold once more, wondering how he would survive much longer in it. Toloran grinned slightly at his younger friend as he undid a few ropes that had mostly held the crates still on the steep hill leading to the ranch entrance.  
  
Behind them just running up the path was a young, green-clad boy who was busy trying to recall the words and gestures of apology in his mind. Despite he had everything sorted by then, Link was rapidly forgetting each and every word as he was closer to those he'd have to explain to. By the time he saw the two Sheikah and Talon all working to unload the cart, he decided he would regain his explanation for Malon when he had to meet up with her.  
  
For the moment, though, they seemed to need help in unloading the cart. "Hey, guys!" He couldn't wait to tell them of Crystal, after all. Zolaris already had a crate and was carrying it to the barn to set where Malon told him to but looked to Link instead, shaking his head as another snowflake fell on his numb nose. "Toloran, Talon, Malon, Link is back!" He called to the others as both Toloran and Talon were busy loading the crates away.  
  
Setting the crates down where they were, each went to see Link and Malon went far enough to tackle the boy in a hug upon seeing his return. Even if she didn't remember those seven years and seeing Link as an adult, for that never did happen, she and he were still fast friends after Link was once more made a kid. Talon grinned at the sight as he braced himself on the cart and waited for the others to continue helping.  
  
"Link, what is the news? Is Crystal well? What happened?" Zolaris was swift with his answers. It seemed as though the Kitsune's curiosity was rubbed off onto him. Link was too busy laughing and trying to get Malon to settle down even as she scolded him is a friendly tone for his being late.  
  
Soon, she got off of him and both she and Toloran helped the young Hylian up out of the snow. Link patted himself down, a wide grin never leaving his face as he held thumbs up to them. "Crystal is just fine. What's better, is that so is Navi! She is a purple fairy now, though. But they are both well and at the castle!"  
  
Toloran smiled at the news and nodded, "That is for the best then. When we are done here, we can regroup and see them for ourselves. But for now, you can help us with unloading the cart." Zolaris rubbed his hands together but to no avail as he looked to Link, "By any chance, have you seen Kohachan? And what about Tarawen? She was with you, after all."  
  
Slapping his forehead for forgetting about the Kitsune as well, Link was quick to explain, "Tarawen and I were with the Kokiri until Crystal and Navi got better. We went to the castle to meet with Zelda and the other sages. Zelda is the princess of this land and the sages are her friends and fellow protectors of this land. She also is a sage. But when we got there, Kohachan was also there. Zelda explained more about this legend to the others as well as the swords."  
  
Something nagged at Link, telling him to not tell them everything for some reason. Ignoring the warning, he continued, "We took a short break and Kohachan took off with Tarawen chasing after him. Turns out, Kohachan's home was vandalized. Burned to the ground. Kohachan let his demon take control, apparently, and he went far enough to fight Tarawen. I waited with them until he calmed down and the last I saw of them both, they were going into the forest probably to clean up. I told them to go to Kakariko and Tarawen assured that they would be there."  
  
Though Talon and Malon were pretty much lost in the explanation, Toloran and Zolaris were both thoughtful. Hearing about Kohachan's demon grabbed and held Zolaris thoughts. So, it was true that Kohachan trusted his demon enough to give him free reign? But then he did attack Tarawen. The cold was forgotten as Zolaris stewed over this bit of information. He decided then to see his friend as soon as he could. A light bulb seemed to go off in his head.  
  
"Nin mellones, this cold is too much. If no one minds, I believe I will try to thaw out somewhat . . ." Link quickly provided, "Sure. I'll take your place in this. Go ahead and warm up."  
  
Nodding and ignoring the guilt of lying, Zolaris pulled the cloak tighter around himself and went into the main house as Talon silently directed. He set the cloak aside, wanting to find a new, dry one before he left again. The warmth of the house was tempting enough that he wanted to stay. Nonetheless, his curiosity of Kohachan's demon as well as his wonder of how both he and Tarawen fared was over-powering his want to stay.  
  
A new cloak was easy enough to find. The other one was set on the large table so it would dry faster. With one glance into the home once more and knowing he was going to regret leaving the warmth of it, Zolaris prepared himself for a quick departure.  
  
The crates were nearly completely unloaded as Talon was about ready to quit for the moment. He was not used to such work just yet. Link kept himself busy, hoping he didn't look like he was avoiding talking to Malon . . . since he was. Rather he called to Talon as thoughts of a familiar home entered his mind, "Talon, if you don't mind, can I stay on the ranch for a while? Living in the castle wouldn't be very comfortable after traveling, you know?"  
  
"Sure, Link, but you'll have to pull your own weight around here. And help Malon with the chores, of course." The large man grinned jovially as he winked at a blushing Link. So busy were they in talking about old times as well as settling where Link would stay, the only one to see the quick movement from the house to the field was Toloran.  
  
Despite his suspicion, Toloran didn't call attention to the young Sheikah. He knew that Zolaris was going off to find an answer to questions nagging at him. Problems that have stayed within his heart for longer than the young man could remember now. Toloran turned his shoulder to the boy as Zolaris swept a glance over the horses, judging which would be the fastest among them.  
  
All that can be done, Toloran thought as Zolaris straddled a horse, is hope for the best. "Good luck . . ."  
  
Zolaris spoke quickly to the horse yet turned back just once more to meet Toloran's glance. Both held eyes for a moment. Understanding passed between them before Zolaris gave a sharp jab to his mounts' sides before jumping it over one of the high walls, hoping Malon and Talon would not hold him as a horse thief. Toloran, hopefully, would assure them of that.  
  
The landing wasn't as soft as he would have hoped and he found himself in was a part he hadn't seen through the snow or from the direction where the entrance to the ranch was. Nonetheless, like a sixth sense, Zolaris was able to direct the mount toward the east and toward Kakariko.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Long moments passed in silence between Sheikah and Kitsune. Tarawen wanted badly to ask several questions at once. Yet she could feel Kohachan's mind stirring in confusion, anger, regret, relief, too many things. She wondered how he would have been had she let him killed the one who destroyed his home. Sighing to herself, she carefully balanced herself on top of his head and remained silent.  
  
Though snow fell thickly enough to limit sigh through the woods, Kohachan was wondering toward Hyrule field just beside the entrance of Kakariko. He would not trust himself in the same town as the Carpenter family. He would have to seek justice in another way. Have to tell the king of the incident even.  
  
Yet, there was no solid proof that it was the carpenters. The symbol on the picture frame didn't relate to them at all in their craft. Only as a group and prejudice vigilante's did the symbol connect to them. Kohachan flexed his hands, bending his fingers till the knuckles cracked themselves. He still didn't feel the cracking as they were too numb for that. Finally finding a way to distract his thoughts, he spoke, hoping his voice wouldn't crack badly, "Are you cold?"  
  
Tarawen perked her ears in surprise then stood up on her front paws somewhat, her tail flicking the air in interest. Kohachan repeated himself, glancing up though he still couldn't see the tiny fox, "Tarawen, are you cold?" She chirped a bark in the air for apparently no reason before answering, {That doesn't matter! Kohachan, are you okay? Are you mad at me for stopping you? Would you have gone through with it?}  
  
With a sigh, Kohachan grudgingly admitted to himself, he had asked for the barrage of questions by breaking the silence. Still, it was better to answer such questions than to leave himself alone with his thoughts. "I can not say I am fine. But I am not mad at you. More like grateful. Life here as I know it would have ended if it seemed I took a life for no reason. There is no way to convince another person that the members of the carpenter family were the ones who burned my home. In all truth, I don't know if I would have killed him right then or not. But I know my demon would have."  
  
To the red head's surprise, Tarawen was silent for a long moment after that. Yet such silence wasn't to last. How it was broken again surprised Kohachan. {I'm sorry . . .}  
  
"Neh? For what? No one . . . no one could have stopped what happened. Nor does anyone hold the power to undo what is done. Don't be sorry." He could feel her shift around uncertainly and the feel of her paws on his head made it a challenge to stay somber. Yet, flashes of his burned home took all mirth from him once more.  
  
{Still . . .} Tarawen was at a loss for words but she calmly brushed a few hairs from his face with a paw before hopping onto his shoulder and nuzzling his cheeks. Kohachan calmly drew his hood up, also keeping Tarawen within the cowl thus keeping them both warm by trapped body heat. "We are almost there. Are you hungry yet?"  
  
She blinked at him even as she was already settling against him for a bit of rest {I can go a while longer without food. But finding something to eat soon would be good.} Kohachan nodded his agreement but still wanted to avoid Kakariko.  
  
He got a thought that brightened his ruby eyes then, as he looked over Hyrule Field. "Tarawen, care for a tour of the land?" The tiny fox regarded him for a moment. He seemed lighter than a moment ago. He must have something up his sleeve. Yet, if it was something to cheer him . . . {Sure. But Link said we should go to Kakariko. Shouldn't we go there now?}  
  
"Why? There is no press for time until at least ten nights have passed including this coming night. No one will hold still for long at all. If nothing else, we can meet him there tomorrow or else later at the castle." As though the conversation was over, Kohachan raised a couple fingers to his lips and whistled sharply, calling for the black mount.  
  
Tarawen had at least turned her ears from the whistle. But still, she ignored the ringing whistle and argued with the Sheikah. {But if you are not at Kakariko, then you'll be in trouble yet again. I don't know how this land treats you but you've been a long time troublemaker for my tribe. I would doubt you are much different here.} Tarawen didn't take those words back even as the black horse arrived and nudged Kohachan just slightly.  
  
The snow let up only a little and the day only slightly brightened as the clouds thinned and the sun began shining through. Kohachan seemed to ignore Tarawen and once more easily swung onto the horse's back as Tarawen hopped onto it's shoulders, clinging to the mane with her claws. She glared at Kohachan for not responding and for being mischievous once more but was received by a wink, "So?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
As though the snow had responded to his muttered curses and solemn oaths, the snow had lifted. Zolaris blinked in surprise and brought the horse to a halt to look around art the new mystery. Oddly enough, after riding through such cold, stopping made the air seem warmer.  
  
He had kept his hands buried in the horse's warm mane for the most part. But right then, he had decided to take it a bit slower. He was just passing the ranch and still walking toward the east when he caught a glimpse of something black and moving fast across the land.  
  
Looking at it fully, he could see a crimson tunic with a gray cloak flying behind him. A red-haired boy leaning over a black horse's neck. He gave a few more selective words just for agitation before spurring his own horse after the stallion. Unfortunately, the Lon-Lon Ranch breed horse was not even as fast, much less faster, than the black stallion Kohachan was riding. Zolaris narrowed his eyes and snorted his agitation yet followed Kohachan as best he could, urging the horse a bit faster, hoping it would not go lame on him.  
  
The pursuit, he noticed, was leading back in the direction that they had brought the wagon from. Perhaps he was just going to check on the captain? Zolaris let the horse run at it's own pace then, not worrying for losing the redhead, since he could guess the destination.  
  
After reaching the top of a hill and looking down over the field, Zolaris could see his slightly older friend jumping the black horse over two large gates in a stone path. Looking past them, he saw a large gap in the thick forest but with one dead looking tree sticking up in the center of the gap. What was down in it, he still could not tell.  
  
Jumping the small fence with only a little effort, the horse continued along the way. Zolaris knew right then that the horse he rode was not going to make the jump over the gates. Yet this was not a delay. He grinned even as Kohachan vanished around a bend in the path through the trees.  
  
The Lon-Lon Ranch horse was coming to a stop near the gate but Zolaris was already in a half crouch on its back. Just as the gate was close enough, he jumped off of the horse and dove over the gate to land with a roll on the other side between the two large gates. The second, he was quick to climb over, despite the layer of frost threatening to freeze his skin to the iron.  
  
"Aright, Kohachan," He drew his cloak tightly around himself even as the sun took the biting chill away from the air, "Let's see exactly what you are up to, my friend." At the sound of hooves and an annoyed snort, Zolaris turned and groaned to himself. The horse was going back into the field at a steady trot. It was going back to the ranch. Well, that's one less thing to worry about, he sighed to himself then started down the path again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tarawen was back to her humanoid self as there was no one around to see her. She paced mildly as Kohachan eyed the roof edge. "Kohachan, you really should have told Link you were coming here . . ." Tarawen warned the red head once again. He snorted in half irritation as he was busy pulling himself up onto the roof of the laboratory, "Tarawen, if you are so worried, you could send a fox fire of a warning to Link. I really don't care what you do but I'm not going back to Kakariko just yet."  
  
"Why not?" Did her voice just sound a little whiny? Kohachan managed to pull himself up and held himself up with the heels of his hands holding him that way before he got a knee onto the roof as well then he looked back to Tarawen, "'Why not?' Easy. Because the one's who destroyed my home live there and my demon is re-awakened now that I'm back in Hyrule. Care for a plainer explanation? I do not wish to go back because if I do, my demon will force his way through and kill that family as well as anyone who would get in his way."  
  
He turned back to her as he braced both knees on the edge of the roof and held a hand down to Tarawen. "Okay . . . but you still will have to go back there anyway. It seems this Kakariko is a major village in this land. And your old village. You can't avoid it forever." She easily jumped up grabbing his elbow with one hand and the edge of the roof with the other.  
  
They worked together to get her up then relaxed on the top of the roof before both looked to the wide lake spread out from the raised laboratory. "I have to admit though, this is a nice place . . ." Tarawen said softly as the past noon sun gleamed on the water.  
  
Kohachan scoffed lightly, "Such beauty can never last. It fades away and becomes gray just as soon as the sun is blocked. Tarawen, do you realize what will happen when the Warriors of the Light and Dark moon clash and a victor creates the Moon God Blade? I can feel it. If it happens, Darkness will rule. None of this as it is will be the same again. Most everything will be destroyed." He shifted slightly as Tarawen made her way to the ladder wordlessly to him. She glanced at him somewhat sadly but her glance asked him to follow.  
  
They both took their time in climbing since the rungs of the ladder were wooden and didn't try to freeze their hands. Tarawen reached the top and looked again down at the lake as well as all around as Kohachan came up to stand beside her before leaning on the rail. Tarawen looked to Kohachan as she thought about how he was just earlier that day.  
  
As a demon.  
  
"Kohachan . . . do all Sheikah's have demons within them? Now I can see that both you and Zolaris do. But Zolaris is also the Warrior of Kelta. But you are not the Warrior of Shasta?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. But no, not all Sheikah have demons. Not like this, anyway. Tarawen, everyone has a demon within him or her. To hide behind, to fight by, to talk to." He grinned at her look of confusion then followed through, "I suppose only calling them demons would not be fare. It is more one's inner self. The side that is never shown unless provoked. A caring side, a frightened side, a serene side, or an angry side." He could see confusion playing in her eyes but couldn't explain it further.  
  
Nonetheless, he continued in a dull tone, "What that side is depends on the person. Mine is of anger. Zolaris' is of . . . well, the Warrior. But it is naturally within him thus a part of his own soul. A part he tries hard to push back and keep bottled. Thus when it does break out, it takes control of him."  
  
He hesitated as a grin and nervous chuckle passed over his lips then continued, "As for Toloran . . . I have seen his other side before. Far from a demon, his is of serenity. A light in the darkness. He is a born leader as he is . . . but his other side is one anyone can turn to for help, protection, even healing or relief. Yet . . . there are still cases where he cannot be turned to for help. Despite being unable to help, he will not turn away."  
  
Tarawen watched Kohachan carefully as he spoke. Absorbing only a little of his babble. She set a hand on each of his shoulders as he slightly tensed from her touch. Why was she getting so soft on him? He shook off the question as Tarawen spoke, "You mean, you cannot turn to him?" He shook his head in response then mused aloud, "I do not worry for myself. I've made peace with my 'demon' side long ago. After I learned I did not rely on it alone for life. I worry now for the one who rejects his other side and hides it away."  
  
"Zolaris?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Another cloud rolled over the sun, making the beauty of the lake vanish to a dull ashen gray, as it reflected the clouds once more, then shone in brilliance as the sun again poked out. Tarawen could feel Kohachan was lying. He hadn't wanted to return. That much she could feel about him. In sensing the unusually unmasked emotions, she could feel a deep sorrow, long time regrets eating at the Sheikah reminding him of them upon returning to the land. So much so, that she could hardly recognize her long time, mischievous and trouble making friend.  
  
Needless to say, she was beginning to miss that side of him. She let her hands slip past his shoulders then leaned into his side and back to hug his shoulders and rest against him in the hug. He tensed greatly for it and nearly stood his full height but soon relaxed and remained leaning against the rail looking over the lake. Yet, in her embrace, he felt somewhat lighter of heart. With no reason at all, it seemed, he felt just a little better for the favor. Something he was not yet used to.  
  
A voice suddenly loudly rang out from behind and below them. "Kohachan, tell me more if you know so much." Kohachan did stand straight then, letting Tarawen's hands slip from his shoulders as she also turned. Unafraid, for the voice was all too familiar to be mistaken.  
  
Zolaris stood on the roof of the building, having easily and silently made his way to the top of it and had listened to their conversation. He decided to pretend that he hadn't heard about Kohachan's worry for him. "Tarawen, I am glad you are well. Why didn't you come back?"  
  
Tarawen blinked as she backtracked where she had been so far. Finally, she said back to him even as she stood with Kohachan part way between them, "I was with Link for a while then to the castle. Then I followed the red head here and he brought us both to this place."  
  
The opportunity screamed to be taken. Zolaris grinned almost cruelly and looked to the side, nonchalantly asking in an innocent tone, "So, you wanted to be alone together, neh? I could just leave you alone." He looked again to see the reactions of the two. Tarawen felt her face go warm for the flush as Kohachan coughed a bit and threw a death glare down at Zolaris before jumping down from the platform and landing easily near the grinning miscreant.  
  
Zolaris sobered up as he looked to Kohachan and muttered softly enough where Tarawen wouldn't over-hear, "Kohachan, I need to talk to you later about the demon. Is there a time Tarawen won't be- OW!" He was cut off as Tarawen landed behind him, an agitated gleam in her eyes as well as a dagger, hilt down with the Sheikah emblem on the hilt of it still in a position from striking Zolaris over the head. "Don't talk about a girl if she isn't there to defend herself."  
  
Zolaris held his breath then let it go and weakly finished, ". . . following you around . . . Tarawen, you defended yourself well enough!" Tarawen beamed happily even as Kohachan was staring at the dagger. He patted at his thigh to find it gone then turned back to the clever Kitsune princess, "Tarawen, when did you get that??"  
  
She grinned more innocently and replied in a semi-sweet voice, "I just wanted to look at it. Then a bit of discipline was in order. And it was just handy." She handed it back to Kohan as he placed it back by his thigh under the tunic but still looked at Tarawen, "When . . . did you get it?"  
  
From the thought of how her hand had unconsciously acquired the dagger, Tarawen tried her hardest to hold back a blush and quickly changed into her tiny fox form. Flipping her bushy tail a bit, she trotted to the end of the roof to look at the black horse before looking back at the two boys, one rubbing the back of his head painfully. {Well, Zolaris, have you found a place to stay yet? And didn't you mention food, Kohachan? I suddenly feel hungry! Must be this land . . . Well? Come no now!} She hopped off the roof while the two young men stared at where she was.  
  
"She completely blew you off . . ." smirked Zolaris.  
  
"I know. Changing the subject used to be my best thing." Kohachan sighed lightly then looked to Zolaris, "Have you found a place for us to stay?"  
  
Zolaris laughed a bit then shrugged, "Two possible places. Either where the cargo went, to the ranch, or to the castle itself. But you already knew about the castle, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I'd rather not go there. Feh. Never mind. I have to now, anyway. Didn't you promise to help with the cart and the crates?" He went over to the edge, still ignoring Tarawen's urgings, then looked back to Zolaris, "We can talk later. With Toloran." Noting Zolaris' twitch of the eye, he finished, "But for now, let's try to find the places we will stay and make the most of things, neh?" He grinned widely at an idea, "I can introduce you to some Gerudo women, if you'd prefer . . ."  
  
"'Gerudo'?"  
  
Kohachan laughed slightly then tilted his head to the black horse as Tarawen was already perched on it's mane, "Let's go. We have a short time to relax now. So, let's take that time, neh?"  
  
Zolaris nodded, "Sure. Why not?" They both jumped down and went to the stallion's side. As Kohachan mounted behind the tiny fox, Zolaris looked back at the lake, the sun still gleamed across the calm surface. He breathed to himself, "We have only two and a half weeks. Then . . . the Abyss would be the only safe place in this land. In two and a half weeks . . . what will come of this place? These people? The legend?" He took Kohachan's forearm as his own was gripped and swung up behind him. His thoughts remained restless, though.  
  
They cannot last when the battle wages. Don't they know that? What can be done? He sighed at last then let go of such worries for a while. What happens will happen. Live for the moment. Perhaps it will not happen at all. The Light Moon Warrior with his blade had yet to appear, after all. If he didn't, then the legend would not be fulfilled.  
  
He tried to ignore the screams of "liar" in his mind and breathed deeply despite the ride. Whatever would happen would happen. Before then, Zolaris decided to stay with those he called friend and try to live as best he could before that time. What he did in that moment . . . well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.  
  
Until then, there were more immediate things to solve.  
  
Other pleasures to experience.  
  
More places to go and things to do as well as things to see.  
  
And all of them would be taken in. Nothing would be taken for granted.  
  
Zolaris laughed at the thought as he sounded like his death was guaranteed. Perhaps it was, perhaps it was not. He shrugged it off and thought of the nearer future, brushing off the nagging in his mind. It's his life. And it's now or never.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Heh ^_^; Hope it didn't seem to die at the last minute . . . Dragged out? Yeah.  
  
So, Zolaris seems to be talking as though he is on death's grove. And what about his talking to Kohachan and Toloran? Will any good come of that? Yet, he is trying to see the brighter things life has to offer? *Shrugs* Sounds good to me. Link never did confess about Epona . . . When the yearling mare returns he will have to explain. And will Andrake be able to make it in time with the blade? We didn't even see them in this chapter x_x; Sorry about that! Hmm . . . speaking of more immediate problems . . .  
  
Shadow Knight: Let me down!!  
  
^_^; Gonna have to ask nicer than that . . .  
  
Shadow Knight: o_o; er . . . please let me down?  
  
lol Better. *Snaps fingers and Shadow Knight is sent back to his own realm and characters before he can exact revenge* =^_^=  
  
Okay, on a final reminder. Because a co-writer of mine (MonoChronos) is moving to another state, this story might be put on a stand still. If you can't stand the thought of no updates for four months or can't wait that long, say so in a review and we will see what happens!  
  
Mucho gracias!!  
  
Until next time! 


	28. Running Out of Time

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda. Nor do I own the characters of Nintendo. Waahhhh!!!! *Sniff* ;_;  
  
Anyway, I'M BACK!! =^_^=  
  
*Looks around* oro? Okay, so I am early. But still. Lost track of time and got a bit of inspiration to go off of. And found whyyy this story is going so slow. But hopefully, that will be amended soon.  
  
Luna Yami: *Appears then tackles Shadow Girl in a hug* Shadow Girl's back!! ^_^  
  
@_@ Luna . . . choking . . . not breathing . . .  
  
Tarawen: *Follows after Luna Yami grinning* Luna Yami, let her breathe . . .  
  
Luna Yami: Oh. lol Sorry. *Lets Shadow Girl go* Welcome back!  
  
^_^;; Thankies. *Is tackle/hugged by another figure* @_@  
  
Shadow Knight: Welcome back, comrade! Now to be random! *Licks her cheek and runs around insane*  
  
*Wipes her cheek off* heh . . . hello. Any more surprises? *Looks around warily and relaxes* Okay then. Back to story writing I go! =^-^= Hope no one forgot about me. Speaking of which, onto dedications!  
  
Luna Yami: I'll help!!  
  
But you're one of the ones this fic is dedicated to!  
  
Luna Yami: . . . so?  
  
^_^;;;;; Okay then. This fic is dedicated to Luna Yami also known as CrysSton16. Well, I am inclined to disagree with something. You're writing does not suck!! That and this story is getting ridiculously drawn out. Hopefully, that will change . . .  
  
Luna Yami: It also goes out to Jelie36  
  
Hee hee. Didn't have to wait a full four months after all . . . Just close to it. This also goes out to Erinamation-limited2-nothing. Thanks! Soon, though, this story will reach its end!  
  
Shadow Knight: *Tackles Shadow Girl and sits on her* This story is also dedicated to MonoChronos who does have Internet access now and has updated his stories.  
  
*Manages a foot under Shadow Knight and kicks him off* Didn't think you were helping. But, yeah. I hope you don't mind my updating so soon, MonoChronos! Oh, and though he hasn't reviewed, this chapter is also dedicated to Shadow Knight. ^_^;  
  
Shadow Knight: *Sitting upside down against the far wall* I just have a ton of things going on right now. Tis all. *Gets up and brushes himself off*  
  
I know. Last but not least, this goes out to Angle1. lol You may have all the time in the world, Tomas, but I'd like to finish this thing before graduation ^-^;;  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
  
This chapter might have author inserts also. First time, probably not last. Hee hee ^-^;;;;; So, with all that said and done Let's see how this chapter goes!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Running Out of Time ~  
  
Only a few candles lit the room, yet at the prompt of the storm blowing outside, the window flew open and a heavy gust blew the candles out. Already annoyed by this, Zelda moved quickly to close the window of her chamber once more. The snowstorm outside had gone on for over five hours. It should blow itself out soon, so the princess thought.  
  
Zelda sighed to herself and re-lit the candles before seating herself at a desk and taking up the quill pen from the ink bottle. There was still much to write if she was to catch up on the recent happenings of her land. She looked over what she had written so far in the elegant script taught to her. She had to grimly smile for the date. Instead of recording the days by the sun, these last weeks had required she recorded time by the moon.  
  
*~)*(~*  
  
Fourteenth day after the new moon. One day remaining before Eclipse.  
  
Much has happened over the past few weeks. Even after the business of the Sheikah, Kohachan, and the carpenters was eventually settled. I feared the hotheaded young man was going to once more shed blood in that event. Fortunately, it was decided that Kohachan would live in the palace or in Impa's home, wherever he chose.  
  
The carpenters were charged time in service to Kohachan yet he would not have that. Nonetheless, the carpenters were made to re-pay the home and build a greater one free of charge. That minor matter being settled, attention now turns to the other two Sheikah, Toloran and Zolaris.  
  
The legend of the moon is once more coming into play, it seems. Tomorrow will be a night of trial for Hyrule. The ancient battle amid the nightly heavens continues once more. I do not see how such troubles have managed once more to befall this land. I suppose it is once more my fault.  
  
After all, I summoned Link back and he returned with those other Sheikah as well as Kohachan. And it seems those two other Sheikah are the chosen of the Moon Gods. Had I not summoned Link, then the other Sheikah would not have come to this land at all. Hyrule would still have been safe if not for that summons.  
  
*~)*(~*  
  
Zelda rested the quill in the ink bottle again. She had come to where she left off but what else was there to write? It had been her fault, no doubt. Despite Impa's trying to shake her out of that frame of mind. She glanced at the window as the gale winds set it rattling, trying to blow inward again. With a storm like this, the day after would be clear and bright. Perfectly so if not for the fact that the night following would be a night of judgment.  
  
She sighed lightly and set the curtain over the glass to where she would not need to look out at the storm any longer. A light knock sounded at her door then. "Who is it?" Zelda called back. A voice, echoed by a smaller voice, followed, "It's Crystal."  
  
"And Navi!"  
  
"May we come in?"  
  
"Certainly." Zelda moved quickly and silently to open the door for them. She had yet to shake the habits gained by those seven years. Seven years that had never happened. Crystal, still refusing to wear a dress, apparently, entered the room and glanced warily at the rattling window. Navi followed after her and stood lightly atop the curl of the feather pen.  
  
Zelda calmly closed the door behind them and smiled at her new and old friends, "What brings you here?" Crystal parted the curtain to glance out at the storm and set her hand against the rattling glass to silence it, ignoring the stinging cold of the window. "I just wanted to visit. It gets a bit boring inside when one can't go outside. Are you too busy, though?" She set the curtain down again and removed her hand, to which the glass rattled like before.  
  
"No, I was only writing something. It can wait for later. I know what you mean about it getting boring in here, though. Do you know the time now?" Zelda calmly closed her diary that Navi was looking at. Good thing the fairy couldn't very well read the script upside down. Navi looked up in surprise but answered the young princess, "Tis the thirteenth hour of the day. I'm surprised a storm like this has lasted so long! Since this very morning!! Link is staling the kitchen, as usual." Navi laughed at the last part.  
  
Crystal also grinned at her fairy friend, "I'm thinking about going with Link to get something to eat. Princess Zelda, will you come?"  
  
"In a while. I have to finish this entry first. Then I'll be down to the kitchen. Have you seen Kohachan anywhere?"  
  
Crystal thought a moment then shrugged, "I haven't. He's probably in Kakariko again, keeping out of the storm. Might even be at that old house with the other three. Those four like to stick together. Especially Tarawen with Kohachan." Crystal grinned again before bowing to Zelda and stepping toward the door. "I'll try to rescue a bite from Link. See you soon." Navi quickly took flight after Crystal, leaving Zelda in peace once more.  
  
Zelda once more opened the book on her desk under the candlelight. The rattling of the window seemed more distant as she once more set the quill to paper.  
  
*~)*(~*  
  
A solution has yet to come. I suppose to destroy one of the chosen would be a way to stop this legend from occurring but such a thing is unthinkable. There has to be another way. Perhaps this legend is to run its course, perhaps not. But I can only pray that nothing bad happens from this legend unfolding.  
  
Should the Dark Moon God win, then a time of darkness surpassing Ganondorf's rule will fill the night. Even the day would be mere peace, not joy or healing. Peace to last until the night comes again. And if the Light Moon God wins, then all evil will be kept from the night. Yet, must there not be some evil in the world as well as some good? There are so many shades of gray, though. Yet, this is not for me to ponder or judge. Who is to judge the Gods? I suppose whatever happens . . . happens.  
  
*~)*(~*  
  
Zelda blew lightly on the ink, urging it to dry a bit faster, then set a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The storm outside showed no sign yet of letting up. She blinked wearily at the window as it continued its rattling. Perhaps there was one last effort even then being done to stop the legend as that shaky window stopped the storm from entering.  
  
Zelda smiled at that thought but as if on cue, the window burst open once more, letting in the wrath of the snowstorm. She lunged at the window once more, nearly tripping, and closed it once more. 'I hope,' She thought to herself, 'that such a prophecy will not come about. Whatever force is acting against the legendary fight to begin will hold stronger than this window to the storm.'  
  
She prayed silently to the Goddesses for such a wish then returned to gaze at her diary, though the candles were once again blown out. Knowing by then that the ink was dried, she closed the book for the night and went to find Crystal and the others, casting only one more glance at the window. It was closed again and no longer rattled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The pack was dropped once more and new oaths to kill the leader of the small group were made. Matt looked around at the forestry surrounding them, knowing beyond the shadow of doubt that they had camped there before. Cait sighed deeply, she herself exhausted from riding as well as carrying the sword yet wouldn't let either Andrake or Matt have the blade. Andrake, the dubbed leader, growled in frustration and scratched the back of his neck as he glared at the trees. No doubt they had been there before but had passed it and not doubled back. Then how could they be in the same spot?!  
  
Needless to say, spirits were not high for this group of weary travelers. Cait slowly got off of Epona's back and slid to the ground. Epona seemed to take great care with the young girl, looking over at Cait as though to make sure she was well. Cait was looking at the dragon head hilt of the sword, noticing something odd about it. Matt swung his leg over Diamond's shoulders and hopped off, quickly moving away before the horse could try anything. Diamond snorted and ducked his head to chew at the grass in the small clearing.  
  
Matt brushed himself off and adjusted his staff and sword then straightened his vest before crouching by his pack and digging through it, "One would think that after two weeks on a trail, we would have gotten there by now. It's already noon time and we are back where we were two freakin days ago!" He pulled out of his bag a loaf of bread as well as a couple apples and tossed one of the fruits to Cait.  
  
Cait caught the fruit but the movement nearly set her off balance with the large sword on her back. She let the shoulder strap slip and the blade to fall to the ground then looked to Matt again, "Perhaps these woods are haunted? Do you believe in ghosts, Andrake?" She took a bite of the apple and sat herself down, pulling the blade closer to her and again looked at the head of it, still going ignored.  
  
Andrake paced the bordering trees of the clearing and answered absently, "Actually, I do. But ghosts don't have anything to do about this situation. We are running out of supplies and still have yet to hear of this Hyrule land. Matt, how many supplies do you have left?" Andrake took a water carrier from his side and uncorked it, eagerly drinking a bit of the water, careful to always leave some in the container, thus taking only enough to wet his throat.  
  
"Not much. This loaf of bread, another apple, one half-empty water container, and a slice of fish from five days ago that I wonder is any good anymore." Matt looked warily to Cait and groaned, "Cait, don't give your apple to Epona, please. Epona eats grass, we eat apples." Matt tried to grin to lessen the scorn in his voice as Cait held her apple a bit further from Epona and gained a hurt expression.  
  
"Okay." She sat again on the ground and pulled the sword into her lap then bit into the apple again. Matt also took a bite and watched Andrake still roaming about, "Hey, aren't you going to eat anything? And what are you looking for? Nothing here we don't already know about." He growled the last part out under his breath. Andrake finally turned sharply from the tree line and patted Diamond's shoulder before taking a seat in the grass near Cait and Matt. Matt wiped his mouth and decided to keep standing.  
  
"Basically, there is no sense as to why we ended up here again. I'm only trying to figure out that problem." He glanced at Cait, as she seemed wanting yet hesitant to speak and attempted an encouraging smile, "What is it, Cait? You have a solution?" Cait held up the sword as best she could, picking up the hilt as the tip stayed on the ground. She set her quarter eaten apple aside and stood up with the blade then walked it to where the point was facing a different angle. When it faced back the way the group had come, the eyes of the dragon hilt seemed to darken.  
  
Andrake cocked an eyebrow as Matt dropped his apple. "I really don't like the looks of that. Cait! How long had you known of this?!" Cait let the sword drop, still facing the way they had come. The dragon's eyes continued to be a mere black nothing in the carved head. She shrugged lightly, "Just now, really. When I got off of Epona, the eyes turned black. But when I set it down, they turned normal. I pulled it to face back again and they went black again. Then back to normal when I pulled it into my lap."  
  
Matt rubbed at his chin in thought, completely forgetting about his apple even as Diamond roamed over to eat the sweet fruit, "Okay, so what could it mean?" He noticed Diamond and glared at the horse. "Ruled by your stomach, you are . . ." He shied away from the beast as Diamond snorted at him.  
  
Thinking aloud, Andrake finally mused, "Seems the dragon head knows the way better than we do. It has something to do with the legend. Gramps revealed that much to us. I'd say we follow where the blade points and the head goes dark." Matt grinned broadly, "Good! Now that he have a good compass, lets get going!" He started towards Diamond to jump up onto the horse's back but was grabbed by the back of his belt by Andrake then pulled to the ground, nearly busting his tailbone.  
  
"Give them a rest. The horses have been pushed enough for now. Let them graze and you chill out. Perhaps you can put your stamina to use and hunt for some more meat, eh?" Matt was on the verge of striking the cocky ex- knight but settled to shoot gestures and silent curses before mocking him and making faces behind his head. Only when Cait couldn't keep herself and bust out laughing did Andrake look at Matt. Matt relaxed back in the grass, his hands behind his head. A to innocent look played across his face.  
  
Andrake sighed lightly then took another small sip of the water before going to Diamond to look the palomino over. While he checked Diamond's legs, he called to Cait, "Don't worry about being rushed, Cait. This journey is still a long one. We have to keep up our strength. Just relax, okay? And take care of that blade. The last thing we want even now is to lose it."  
  
Cait clutched a couple straps of the swords' scabbard and nodded to Andrake before picking up her apple again and continuing to eat at it. Andrake heaved a deep breath as he finished checking Diamond over then looked to the distance of where they came. Would the sword truly lead them to where they were going? It had to of been seeking out it's true master. But who was the master of the sword? Being that it was their only clue, it was all they could go off of.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Cait and Matt were both mounted, the pack as well as the sword both set securely to the riders. Only now the blade was set to hang at Cait's side to where she could maneuver it to point in other directions as well as see the hilt eyes easily. Andrake led the way at a jog then began to run with the horses behind him. The trees were spread just enough to allow the horses a slow steady run while Cait looked at the blade hilt every once in a while, making sure they were going in the correct direction.  
  
The eyes suddenly went back to their golden metal color. "Wait!" Cait shrieked. Epona brayed a bit and came to a skidding stop as Andrake also skidded to a halt and Diamond nearly ran into Epona. Epona reared slightly but Cait held on tightly. Matt was thrown onto Diamond's neck but settled back onto the horse's back again without falling.  
  
Andrake went back toward Cait's side, noticing that Epona was already sucking in air, her sides heaving a bit. "The sword changed direction?" He asked Cait. Cait nodded then tried aiming the sword in other directions. The eyes grew black once more as she pointed the sheathed blade tip to their left. Andrake nodded and set off once more in that direction. Hopefully, not the entire trip would be full of such stops. Yet, not five minutes later, Cait shouted once more and Andrake went to find the new direction. This was going to be a longer trip than even he thought.  
  
Cait, rather than giving a new direction, pointed up to the sky and one of the taller trees. Perched at the top and looking ominously down on them was perhaps the largest owl Andrake had seen in his life. He owl turned it's head over, still peering at them then turned it over again to look down at them. Finally, with a shake of its head, the giant owl spread it's vast wings and took flight, flying the same direction the sword was directing them.  
  
"Pretty . . ." Cait sighed in admiration of the bird's flight. The mighty wings of the owl beat at the air just as a large gust swept over them. "Okay, so that might be another sign we are going the right direction. I doubt it is coincidence that that owl is going where the sword is also pointing us." Andrake grinned to himself. Finally, they could make more progress. Yet, was the air becoming colder the farther they went?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kaepora Gaebora flew with the sharp, cold wind. He was glad that the wind was at his back and under his wings to carry him along. The wise owl was becoming old, after all. Still, he had at least another good ten years in him. That much he knew for a fact. He had lived those seven years. And he remembered what happened. Kaepora was also sure of Link and Epona. Link was in Hyrule but Epona was in that small clearing with those strangers. Perhaps Link would know of them. Epona certainly seemed to.  
  
It seemed the wind would carry him all the way back to Hyrule soon enough. The wind quickly became colder and colder. Storm clouds ahead and gathering around did not look friendly at all. But Hyrule was not much farther. Kaepora swept lower toward the ground but still a fair height over the treetops.  
  
From that view, the trees seemed never ending. Just as they would seem in the Lost Forest. All by herself, even Epona wouldn't be able to find the way through. But if bringing Epona back meant bringing those strangers back, then Kaepora would have to know if those strangers were harmless or not. Outsiders, unfortunately, had a habit of being deceitful if their true intent was malicious.  
  
Yet they even had a young girl with them. The young boy and the armored one didn't seem so harmless as she. Then the old owl considered the fact that the girl was carrying a large sword. The other two had swords amid other weapons. The girl could have been a young slave to them. It was too risky to make any hasty decision.  
  
All through his musings, the storm had become steadily worse. It threatened not to carry him to Hyrule but to tumble him through the air end over end. Nonetheless, Kaepora Gaebora was determined and strong enough to ride the icy winds. Snow and hail beat at the old owl while the shocking cold doubled with the pounding wind made the flight more than a challenge.  
  
Finally, the treetops ended. But only for a few small clearings where the trees seemed to be thinned then there was a clearing through Kokiri village. Resisting the urge to rest, Kaepora turned his fierce-looking eyes toward the north. There were not many chances of him finding a good roost in the castle. Yet there was one home in particular of Kakariko that always had an open door even for him.  
  
Yet . . . turning his flank to the wind would have been a very dangerous thing considering no cover. Being the clever one he was, though, Kaepora dove down as son as the trees ended. He knew the land well enough that he could have done so blind. Flying just over the ground, his right wing tip nearly touching the wall beside the field, the wind was nearly nothing and it even felt a bit warmer without the wind pounding at him.  
  
Unfortunately, such conditions couldn't last. The owl's wing span was too great to fly up the stairs and remain protected. With an imagined sigh, Kaepora flapped his great wings and forced himself higher into the frigid air. The frigid air soon became ice. He fought now against the wind, gaining very little distance toward that direction and doing all he could to keep from being blown tail over talon backward.  
  
Finally, he made enough distance to land and sink his talons onto a ledge of a certain house. Pulling his way over, even using his beak to move, Kaepora pulled himself to the opening and passed the cover and into the house. It was much warmer inside and Kaepora decided to regain his strength before calling to them. He noticed the ball of red fur on the futon near him and forced himself to look away from the potential snack. Then heard one of the occupants already, "If I die of either cold or illness . . . no one stop me."  
  
"Oh, come off it, Zolaris, you aren't going to die. I can't believe you are still cold!"  
  
The old owl moved into the house and squatted down on his talons, fluffing his feathers and began to preen while the others below were in their argument. The young silver haired boy got up from his chair, still bundled in a thick blanket and shouted at the red-head, "It's a freakin blizzard out there, for Din's sake! Admit it, even you would be cold out there!"  
  
Kohachan grinned a bit, "I might be cold, but you would be a white boe (annoying little snow puffs from MM, for those who don't know their name. I'm pulling a game guide on this one! ^-^;; ) Or else you would be a freezard (ice statue that freezes you by breathing on you. Okay, I'll stop bugging ya.)"  
  
Zolaris turned a look on Kohachan, "Why don't we just see how long it would take for you to become cold, eh?"  
  
"I go out, I'm taking you with me." Kohachan returned with an almost evil grin.  
  
A sigh of exasperation left the lips of the third as a blonde haired Sheikah went up the stairs to meet with the old owl. Toloran called to the other two below him, "Would you both act at least a little mature?" He was answered by a thrown snowball as Kohachan had opened a window enough to gather the built snow on the outside ledge to throw at him. Toloran ducked the cold projectile then bowed lightly to Kaepora, "Please excuse me a moment longer." And started back down the stairs.  
  
Zolaris broke into a roar of laughter as Kohachan bid a hasty farewell and dove through the open window then dashed across Kakariko and into the house that once was a cursed family's home. A curse that had long been broken, thanks to Link. Toloran shook his head lightly and hailed Kaepora, asking of what news he brought. Kaepora tilted his head over then turned it the other way before answering, "Where would I find Link? My news is for him though I wait out the storm here, by your leave."  
  
"Old friend, you are twice times welcome to this house. But we are friends of the young adventurer you seek. Might you tell us of his news?" Kaepora wondered for a bit, keeping his head completely turned over and his eyes closed then answered, "On the journey to Hyrule, I came across a party of five, two being horses. One was a young girl, another a young lad, and the third was perhaps your own age or around there."  
  
Toloran smiled and nodded, "Yes, we know of them. One horse was Epona, was it not?"  
  
"Yes, that is why I wished to speak with the young Hero of Time." Kaepora went back to his preening while the two Sheikah spoke to each other, seemingly quite excited for the news. "Kaepora, by your judgment, when should these travelers arrive?"  
  
"A fair day after this storm breaks or moves north and out of their way." The old owl was interested as that bit of news seemed to crush the spirits of the two. Perhaps there was more to this group than what was already assumed by the old owl. Nonetheless, he chose to keep his beak out of their business.  
  
"They should arrive . . . with ample time before the eclipse. There has to be a reason for that. Why would they arrive now rather than even a week ago?" Zolaris asked his superior. Toloran sighed, "I don't know for certain. But if it does mingle with the legend, then it appears tomorrow night will be the inevitable."  
  
"If it comes to that . . . you have to promise to kill me." That earned him another smack to the side of his head.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Zolaris. The fight, if it does happen, will last as long as the eclipse does. It could be a simple stale mate in the end."  
  
Zolaris rubbed his head, "But the legend continually speaks of their being a victor. One or the other. Never of a stalemate."  
  
Toloran nodded to the wisdom of his younger friend then wished that Kohachan was back. The one chosen by Farore to be the key of wisdom would have been handy about then. That thought brought another issue to mind, "The blades must be forged as the temple of the moon is opened by the three keys. We do not yet even know who the third key even is. Or even who the chosen of the Light Moon God is"  
  
Zolaris' eyes darkened in thought as he lowered his head in a realization, "Perhaps . . . that is why our comrades just now find their way."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Heh. Well, how was that for a coming home chapter? Even though it was a bit shorter than usual. Odd that Zolaris would be so close to the truth. There was the other thing he forgot, though. But, that will be revealed to him and everyone soon enough.  
  
So, Zelda blames herself of all this happening and gains a prophecy that bodes ill will for the land yet shows everything should be well at the end.  
  
Shadow Knight: *Ponders a bit* How are they supposed to get that part, comrade?  
  
Er . . . I don't know how many people got that or not. Sowwie ;_; confusion demons plague me.  
  
Luna Yami: So what? It doesn't matter too much. And what does happen will happen soon enough. *Grins and reveals a giant mallet once more to chase down the confusion demons*  
  
Shadow Knight: *Sweatdrops* heh ^-^;  
  
*Also sweatdrops but grins* Andrake, Matt, and Cait are finally making their way to Hyrule along with the Dark Moon Blade. Zolaris still holds the Light Moon Blade. How can all this confusion be sorted out in the end?! We'll just have to wait and see. ^_^ And you can always leave a review giving a suggestion. All suggestions welcome! lol  
  
Until next time! 


	29. Sneak Attacks

~ Disclaimer ~ Own Zelda, I do not. Wish I did, you can bet. =^-^=  
  
*Whistles* Seems this story has gone pretty much out the window after leaving it for so long, eh? Oh well. We've come far too far to simply give up now. So, one more for good old times.  
  
Luna Yami: *Now wielding a bo staff rather than the mallet* I'll keep a look out for typo demons this time around. No worries about that at least!  
  
Kohachan: *Appears and looks none-too-happily at Shadow Girl* You! You stuck me out in the cold!  
  
o_o; There was good reason! Aiiyyy!!!! *Tries to run but is caught by the Sheikah then thrown out the window*  
  
Tarawen: *Swipes Kohachan upside the head* You didn't have to toss out the authoress!  
  
Kohachan: Yes, well, I wanted to do that anyway. *Ducks another swipe* Ahem . . . onto the dedications!  
  
Shadow Knight: *Eyes one of the reviewers* Hmm.... A guy who used to review here. Be ye Dragonkiller?  
  
Kohachan: That's what I think as well. Heh. Thanks for the compliment, me thinks. And thanks for the review.  
  
Luna Yami: And this chapter also is for Erinamation-limited2-nothing. ^_^  
  
Kohachan: This story also goes out to Jelie36. Welcome back, Jelie *Bows respectfully* Katie is out of the picture for now. Her role is mostly done. But she has one more part in the end, that she does. Neh? When was it revealed that Toloran was the Warrior of Light? (So to speak . . .) And it is also for Angle1. Tomas was out in mid-day? Interesting . . . At any rate, thank you for the compliments and the warm welcome. You can be sure that Cait, Andrake, and Matt will be there in time for the big fight.  
  
Tarawen: *winces only lightly at the mentioning of a vampire* Nonetheless, there are still more. This is also dedicated to Shadow Knight. You can bet that the battle royal is coming, but still another chapter between now and then. Call it the warm-up fight.  
  
Shadow Knight: Hehe ^-^; Building action! Big chapters! But last and not least, this chapter goes out to MonoChronos. The great battle of light vs. dark indeed is coming! And the supplies might be running dry but they are almost there. So close! x.x;  
  
Kohachan: Oro? A new reviewer? Most interesting. Must have taken some time for you to have caught up with us, Mithrandir. Welcome and thank you for the review and the offer. Yet this story is also dedicated to Luna Yami. That being said and done, let's move on to the chapter. Hmm . . . This chapter seems to start as a continuation of the last chapter . . .  
  
(Outside) *Taking notes on a pad of paper* Write super-long chapter . . . check. Be evil to someone or other . . . Double-check. *Evil grin* Well, get comfy cause this is the longest chapter yet Ladies and gents . . .  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Sneak Attacks ~  
  
Kaepora fluffed his feathers once more then shook himself, shedding only a single feather in the process. The feather drifted over toward the fluff ball on the futon. Two fox ears followed by a small head picked up from the bushy tail. The old owl watched closely as the tiny fox stood up from the cushion and shook off the feather before jumping down from the upper level and landing square on Zolaris' head.  
  
From his head, she jumped down again to land on the center of the table, then looked around. {Where did Kohachan go?} She stretched out as Zolaris fixed his hair before answering, "He got scared off by Toloran and jumped out the window. Ran off that way." He cocked a thumb toward the Spider House.  
  
Tarawen hid a laugh and glanced at Toloran. The elder Sheikah seemed to be fighting a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as well. He cleared his throat a bit more, beginning to wonder if he was coming down with something in the cold, then asked Tarawen, "Could you find that red-head, please? I need to have a talk with him. More than likely, he'd run again if I went looking for him. And Zolaris seems to have had enough of this cold. As has Kaepora."  
  
She nodded, still hiding her laugh then hopped to the window and waited semi-patiently. Zolaris sighed aloud and went to open the window for the Kitsune. Flashing a grin of appreciation, Tarawen jumped out the window then began running over the snow. Her light body would not so easily sink under. Yet, too much longer, and she would be buried nonetheless.  
  
She stopped between the houses and shook off the snow. The cold was already getting through her thick fur. With another burst of speed, she jumped the rest of the way to the old house, easily finding a window that had been broken long ago. She decided not to think about why the old building was called the "Spider House".  
  
Too late. Tarawen shuddered greatly as thoughts of creepy crawlies crawling everywhere flashed through her mind. Then again, Kohachan was supposed to be in there. He wouldn't go into a building crawling with spiders of any size. Would he? Tarawen shuddered again but hopped out of the windowsill, away from the wind, and landed with a hollow sound on the old floorboards.  
  
{Kohachan?} Tarawen walked slowly, all of her senses alert. There was a feeling of evil about the house. Not acute but as though the house had been cursed before. She began weighing her options of being a human form or as a tiny fox. The cold would get to her, more than likely, in humanoid form. Yet she would be more prepared and stronger should there be a fight of any sort.  
  
In the end, she chose to shift back to her humanoid form. She tried in vain to rub warmth into her arms as the winds from outside shifted perfectly to blow through the window behind her. She shook her head and picked up a pole leaning against the crates by the entrance. Apparently, the poles were of broken handles of rakes or scythes used for harvesting food.  
  
The air kept the chill as well as the feel of the curse as she walked perfectly silently into the room deeper. Her thoughts began to drift to finding the Sheikah once again. Then she began to think of what he would have done if he found her instead. She knew him well enough to know he would try to scare her from behind.  
  
As though on cue, there was a sharp swat on her shoulder from behind. She let only a gasp escape her before bringing the pole to slap at anything behind her. The sound of metal ringing as it was drawn flashed in the air before the pole was struck then sliced cleanly through.  
  
Muttering a silent but vehement curse under her breath, Tarawen was about to turn and attack the antagonist full on but a cloak was set over her shoulders directly after the pole was sliced then two strong arms encircled her tightly, preventing her from turning.  
  
She tried to kick back at his shins or groin, knowing from the quick breath behind her that it was a male. His foot moved to catch hers before the arms loosened and the figure backed away from her. She pivoted to find him only to see Kohachan without his cloak holding his hands up a little in peace.  
  
Nonetheless, Tarawen pulled the cloak a bit around her shoulders and half- glared at the redhead. She didn't back down even as she saw an odd look in his eyes. Something was missing still. Stepping up to him as though to unleash her wrath as she had done many a time before, she could see that which was missing.  
  
His mirth. The gleam of mischief every time he did such a stunt. And the absence of that was enough for Tarawen to lose her anger to her curiosity and growing fear. He was somber as though he were at a funeral. Or looking upon someone who would soon die. Finally, she snapped at him, "Kohachan, why did you slap my back like that?!"  
  
He finally blinked and perked his head before answering without emotion, "There was a spider crawling on your shoulder blades. Tarawen . . ." She backed away at his voice. Something truly was wrong. She did not bolt as she planned to when he caught her upper arms. She dropped the pole at last as he locked eyes with her.  
  
"Tarawen . . ." He began again, "Remember my anxiety when we came to Hyrule?" She nodded slightly. "Well, it's back. And I have to follow what it's telling me this time. It's not my demon as I thought it was. Not at all. It's something else. Somewhere else in Hyrule. And I'm going to find out what it is."  
  
"There's something else grabbing your attention? But where? Where are you going? I can help you, Kohachan." Tarawen took a couple steps toward him again but he backed away, his eyes darkening. "No, Tarawen. You cannot come this time. This is something . . . to be settled between this problem and me. Alone. Just tell the others, if I don't return, what exactly is going on."  
  
Tarawen stopped trying to approach him and nodded, though she did not at all like the sounds of things. Kohachan nodded in return then turned away toward the door. Yet the Kitsune's voice stopped him, "Kohachan, aren't you even thinking of the others? How will they take it?"  
  
"Yes, Tarawen, I am thinking of them as well. They will understand. You shouldn't have to worry about them bothering you for answers. Fare thee well, Princes Tarawen." He finally opened the door, revealing that the winds were dying down but a thick snow still fell through the air.  
  
Tarawen pulled the cloak tighter to herself and glared at the redhead again. "I'm going with you, idiot, weather you like it or not, you know." He paused once more at her voice and turned from the door to look at her, his face was an unreadable mask, "Where I go . . . you cannot follow so easily. You will see." She was about to retort once more but he no longer listened to her. He simply pointed behind her instead.  
  
Tarawen didn't need to glance behind herself to know what was back there. It had to be a spider. When she heard the scratchy sound of the bug, she began chanting slightly, knowing the bug couldn't yet reach her. By her side, her palm began to glow.  
  
Repeating the final phrase of the chant, she pivoted to face a large spider- like creature with a shell on its back resembling a skull. Only slightly taken aback by the silvery shell, she was surprised when the bug turned its belly to her. Then she could see the stinger from the under-belly of the torso-sized creature. Not letting the bug take its chance, she held her palm toward the belly, far enough away from the stinger and released the fire spell.  
  
From the glow in her palm, flames erupted and engulfed the dangling creature. The spider-like creature screamed from the flames as the stinger was burned away and the limbs soon after. The thread holding it up also burned, letting the annoying pest fall onto its shell on the ground as it's underbelly then head also burned away. Eventually, the shell also burned and crumbled on the ground.  
  
Satisfied with her work, Tarawen looked to the door again only to find Kohachan was gone. She blinked for only a moment then ran to the door and looked around then looked to the exit of Kakariko village. She could still see him but not much of him at all. Just a darker figure within the snow. Soon, she couldn't see him at all.  
  
Flakes of snow were gathering in her hair and on her shoulders but she didn't notice or care. A grin spread across her features as she laughed under her breath, "Sheikah . . . if you think I'm going to just let you run off on your own onto a new adventure, you have another thing coming indeed." She then turned to the house where Zolaris and Toloran still were. Might as well tell them about the rogue redhead before going off after him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Toloran had seated himself once more and patiently awaited Tarawen's return. He glanced to Zolaris who was oddly quiet and staring out the window. Something was up. He finally called to the youngest of the group, "What is bothering you, Zolaris? You've been too quiet. Are you worried for Tarawen? Or Kohachan?" Although, he already knew the major deal lying over the young man's head.  
  
As though to pick up the thought, Zolaris turned a bit from the window and casually crossed toward the cooking fires of the room as he snorted, "If anything, I'd be afraid they'd bite each other's heads of." He laughed then at a memory, "Or else they'd go off to find more privacy." His chuckle slowly died as the memory of the hilt of that dagger coming down hard on his neck reprimanded such thoughts.  
  
He shook his head to Toloran, "I don't know. Just something out there is drawing my attention. Like something silent is calling to me. Even the cold is little hindrance in my urge to answer such a call." He gazed at the flames for a while before going toward the door and taking his cloak from among the other two cloaks set there, "Matter of fact, I think I will go and check it out. More than likely, Kohan had also picked up on it. See you later, Toloran. Before tomorrow night, you can be sure."  
  
He stepped toward the door but paused and looked around the room. He had no clue as to where exactly he was going, after all. He gathered a couple potions as well as a water carrier filled with water and a bag for the potions as well as some honey bread Kohachan had especially asked to be made. Though, that was what led to their games afterward.  
  
With his new pack, he saluted Toloran quickly before going out the door, pulling the cloak tightly about himself as the winds whipped it away from his ankles. "Hold on, young man. Hoo-hoo" A voice hooted from the room. Zolaris went back in time to question the old owl. Kaepora was back to turning his head upside down as he bobbed from one talon to the other on the ledge.  
  
The large bird turned his head back upright before turning it around to look at the entrance to the second floor in the wall. "The storm is lessening. My strength is returned. I am going to the castle just now. I could give you a lift." Zolaris thought for a while. The outside was cold and large. Too large to go only on foot.  
  
He nodded to Kaepora then, "Aright. But on the way, can you put me down on the field relatively close to the ranch? Er . . . Then again, just anywhere that has a fast, strong mount. Any ideas?" He was already strapping the pack a bit tighter to his back. Kaepora whipped his head back to look at Zolaris and gave a strange nod, bobbing his head forward and back, "If you can handle the beast, I know of a large black horse well- ridden and in need of a new owner." Zolaris grinned at the thought but Kaepora added as he began to walk on his talons toward the exit, "I'll meet you outside and pick you up."  
  
Again, Zolaris threw open the door only to nearly run into Tarawen. He hastily bowed to her but on the sound of Kaepora's wings, he scrambled past her, the cloak flaring out under the pack, and made his way to the back, not staying even to ask why she was in her humanoid form or why she wore Kohachan's cloak.  
  
Already Kaepora had taken flight in the weakening winds, though snow and biting cold still filled his wings as he labored to hover and sought out his passenger. Seeing the young Sheikah running along the side of the house, he swept down and spread his talons to catch the young man's shoulders when behind the silver-haired boy, a very small fox running and tumbling in a cloak was chasing him.  
  
Tarawen, in her fox form, was forced to leave the cloak behind but at least she could hold onto the other Sheikah. Of each of them, Toloran was the only one she didn't have to keep an eye on!  
  
Kaepora blinked curiously at the sight but his talons wrapped around the Sheikah's arms and his wings beat at the air, easily lifting the young man for the short flight. If there was less than a pound more to Zolaris than usual, he didn't take notice. But Zolaris did as something attached securely to his ankle.  
  
{Zolaris, you are not just taking off without telling me where you are going!}  
  
"Wanna bet?" Zolaris was about to try to shake her off when a large gust filled the owl's wings and pulled them both higher. He let her hold on then as the icy winds chilled him to the bone. He held as best he could to the owl's talons as well. Kakariko quickly fell out from under them.  
  
He then sighed, "Fine, so you will come. Just don't start firing questions like arrows again." Tarawen smirked. Her stubbornness might have put her in danger time and again yet she still won in the end.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The storm was lessening at last as Link stared out the window. Sitting on the edge of one of the many window frames in the empty hall, he looked to Zelda like a young boy wanting to go out on a rainy day but unable to due to the rain. Link leaned back against the wall of it and tapped the ocarina restlessly on his knee.  
  
Still, Zelda couldn't help but blame herself for his situation. Not for being involved in the Legend but in living that war and sleeping through his childhood. Then having to suffer being completely forgotten by people that he came to not only protect but to love.  
  
She thought that making him young once more would solve that problem. Yet he still seemed far from happy with himself. Zelda still wanted to try to make things right someday. Just not on that day.  
  
Sighing lightly, she sat on the sill beside him to look out at the quickly calming storm. "What are you worried about, Link?" She asked softly. He sighed, "Just about this land in general . . . Again. And now that I am here, what is there to do? No one really knows me, after all. Except you, the sages, and my new friends." Zelda winced on the inside. That one hurt. She was the cause of that again for calling him back to the land that forgot him.  
  
"I traveled around. And where I went, I saw other ways of living. Other cultures. It was strange. Many places seemed oblivious to outsiders and any other land than their own. Too many people take it for granted that the way they live will be the same always.  
  
In the wink of an eye, everything can be turned upside down. Or undone all together . . . and not by death. By life and by time. Everything changes eventually." He looked at Zelda only to see her staring out the window. He could see her usually bright blue eyes moistened by unshed tears and blinked in confusion. What did he say?  
  
When she blinked and looked at him again, she had swallowed the tears, "Link . . . do you enjoy your adventures so much? I have a feeling that you don't want to stay in Hyrule." Link had to nod at a thought once more, "I first left only to look for Navi. Now that I found her, I should stay here. It is my home, right? But I do love my adventures. Once a fighter, you can't stop fighting. Once a traveler, the world is your home and you have to keep on traveling."  
  
"Link, please, do what you want. I won't hold you to this land any more. I won't try to call you back if you wish to be the traveler that you've become." She was fighting hard against the tears but was suddenly pulled into a warm, tight embrace. Despite Link was young, he still had a fire burning within him. Zelda felt the bottle she had set for her emotion shatter and tears began to spill silently down her cheeks.  
  
Link didn't let her go. He knew she needed some reassurance and said quietly, "You can't blame yourself anymore, Zelda. I'm fine. Hyrule will survive as it has under the protection of the sages and the Goddesses. And if you want . . . I can stay as well." The tears finally stopped as Zelda pushed against him and shook her head, "No, Link. Do as you will. I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have! I've taken away your childhood to make you a hero against your will.  
  
When I turned you back to the way you are, there was no one but a few who knew the truth of what happened. People you knew didn't know you despite you saved them or even became dearly close friends." She studied his face and saw the wince in his eyes, a twitch at the corner of his mouth, "And I know that it hurts you to realize that. Despite what mask you put on, Link, I know that it hurts. And I don't want to do that to you anymore."  
  
He silenced her with a hard look, storm clouds seemed to be reflected in his eyes, "You do not know of that kind of pain, Zelda. But it was not you. And it was not in Hyrule that that pain struck deeply." Was it her imagination or was his voice much more adult sounding than it should have been?  
  
Link caught himself and shook his head. His eyes cleared up into a deep azure once more. "Nevermind. Forget I mentioned that. But don't blame yourself if you see such a pain in my eyes. That event was not in your hands." Zelda seemed to want to object but a flapping of wings was heard near the window of the mostly empty hall.  
  
Both looked to the window to see Kaepora Gaebora flying toward the castle to hover near their window. Link waved and got up to run to the nearest balcony. Before he ran off, he grinned sheepishly and helped Zelda up from her seat at the windowsill.  
  
At the snow-covered balcony facing the northern side of the castle, Link and Zelda both shoved the door outwards against the snow bank that had built up against the door. "Kaepora!!" Link hailed the large owl. Kaepora perched easily on the stone ledge of the balcony and shook off his great wings. "Hoo hoo News! I bear news for the young Hero of Time. Flying from the forest south of the Lost woods, there was a queer party of five. Two being young horses. One young horse being all too familiar."  
  
Link curt in, his eyes shining, "It was Epona? And the others were three people? It has to be Andrake, Matt, and Cait! About blazing time, too!" He danced about happily, his spirits lifted considerably before pulling Zelda into the dance then looking back to the wise owl. "Can you lead me to them, old friend?"  
  
"Link, don't you think he needs to rest?" Zelda said though she couldn't hold back a giggle from seeing his enthusiasm. Epona was another problem weighing on his mind. Link looked back to her then to Kaepora then to Hyrule, still covered in snow, though the storm was diminished to heavily falling snow and a light wind.  
  
He scratched the back of his head, "I suppose you are right. South of the Lost Woods? Which way are they heading now, Kaepora?" The old owl seemed about to sleep but he shook off the snow once more and answered, "Yes. They are heading due west, into Hyrule field. You can find them at the forest line, no doubt. Near Lake Hylia entrance." Already Link was looking down the balcony as though to look for a place to jump off but the canal was frozen and the snow banks not deep enough to cushion a jump.  
  
"Link, there is no way you can jump from up here!" Zelda grabbed onto his shoulder before he could climb onto the stone guard. "Just watch me!" Link had an adventurous look in his eye once more before jumping from the ledge and reaching the top of one of the trees lined near the canal. The tops bent for a ways to the side with Link's weight. The snow on the branches fell instantly, adding large clumps to the blanket of snow below.  
  
With ice under his hands, Link slipped the moment the bending motion stopped. The tree whipped upright once more, hurling flecks of snow and pine at the castle. "Link, you idiot! When will you learn to use a door?!" Coming from Zelda, the shout was a surprise.  
  
Link grinned in victory and flashed a V sign to Zelda before getting up from the snow and brushing himself off. "I'll be back in no time at all!" He set a fast walk despite the snow up to his shins and started the beeline towards where Kaepora had said the group would again appear.  
  
"Be careful . . ." Zelda said softly as she watched Link go. She had a sudden and sharp feeling of dread. Shaking it off as best she could, she invited Kaepora to warm up in the castle. When he accepted gratefully, she stole one more look to the land and the obvious trail Link was leaving before closing the door behind them.  
  
~~~~~ (Time gap, it stopped snowing)  
  
Far south of the castle, Lake Hylia was feeling the effects of the winter. The water was a thick sheet of ice blanketed by the new snow and glimmered in the light of the setting sun. From the entrance, a steady sound of a horse' labored breath and a series of hooves crushing the snow filled the otherwise silent air.  
  
Kohachan reigned his ebony mount, Trasul, to a halt on the shores of the now frozen Lake Hylia. Why that place was the chosen spot, he did not know. Nonetheless, he was willed to go no further and calmly dismounted.  
  
Taking a long look around, he saw the scarecrows miserably covered in snow as well as the Lake Laboratory also covered. It seemed that the clouds would stay for some time yet, despite the snow had stopped falling. He finally removed the black mask he had worn through the ride. The bitter cold air would have hurt his nose and throat had he not worn it. Even though his tipped ears were still painfully numb.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, he went to a tree growing near the Lake Laboratory and sat in the snow at the base of it. Before him, still where they had come to a stop, the black mount pawed at the earth to get to the grass. Resting himself back against the tree and trying to rub a bit of life back into his arms, Kohachan closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He could feel his demon stirring. Not in malice, though. His Demon was also pondering the situation of the legend.  
  
If Zolaris was of the darkness, then who was of the light? Not him, to be sure. He already knew that he was of wisdom. Crystal with her ability to see into the soul made her the Key of Power. Though, in this case, it was more of ability than of power.  
  
Three others were still missing to be accounted for. Matt, Andrake, and Cait. He wanted to rule out Andrake for he was already related to one of the keys, Crystal. Cait was far too young to be one of the keys, was she not? Too young, innocent, and inexperienced. Wasn't she? No, he could not rule her out.  
  
But what of Matt? He was old enough and nearly as mischievous as himself. He had spirit to spare, one could be sure of that. And on the islands, he had not simply sat back and let things happened for the worse. No. When he was captured, he remained calm enough to at least try and aid Crystal right then. In the face of the demon, he had shown he could walk the fine line between stupidity and courage.  
  
The thought hit him like a physical blow that made him jump from the meditative state. Courage! That was the missing key! But if Matt was the key, then that would mean they were too close for comfort. Kaepora had said they were on their way and coming closer to Hyrule before he flew to the castle to tell Link of them. Zelda would probably try to help them further to enter the land.  
  
But with the time of the eclipse drawing ever closer, that could not be allowed! Kohachan jumped to his feet and gave a sharp whistle, calling the drowsing Trasul to him. Mounting quickly onto the stallion's back, he was about to give it the command to make haste when another dark horse appeared. Its coat was gleaming black under the moon while under an iron face shield. At a longer look, Kohachan noticed the entire mount was armored down the neck and over the chest. Several wild locks of red mane flew from crevices in the neck armor. The heavily muscled leg pawed the earth as the Gerudo Stallion pawed the earth restlessly and curled its neck, looking every bit the war-horse it was. A red light, like a fire, burned in the beast's eyes.  
  
Upon the saddle of the horse was a figure hidden by the dark cloak he wore about him. Leaning over the saddle to look down from the slight incline, he seemed to be of great age but that could not be, since the figure obviously could ride and well. He pulled back the cowl of the cloak to reveal silver hair. Unmistakably it was Zolaris. Yet Zolaris was certainly not himself.  
  
Demon Kohachan knew his own kind.  
  
The sun was set, the clouds quickly parting, and the moon was rising. It was nearly full and shone across the snow, giving it a cold, blue glow with equally cold light. Demon Zolaris grinned as the Light Moon Blade hummed angrily at his side. It knew by then that someone other than the proper wielder was bearing it. Kohachan growled in his throat at the sight.  
  
So, he was to be stopped from stopping Matt's entry to Hyrule. Could the chosen of the Dark Moon God have read his thoughts? No, that could not have been it at all. He tightened his grip on Trasul's mane and called out to Demon Zolaris, his own voice growing thicker than before, "This in not yet your night, Dark One. Get out of my way."  
  
Demon Zolaris shook his head lightly, "No, Key of Wisdom. I will not so easily be banished. You should know that by now." Though Kohachan was somewhat taken off guard, he stood his ground. The Sheikahn bred black horse picked up the feel of anger and pawed the ground restlessly along with the Gerudo stallion, snorting a cloud of breath in the confusion.  
  
Kohachan soothed the mount with a touch and scoffed, "You have no say over what I will or will not do. Do not try to convince me otherwise." With that, he tightened his grip on the strong hairs of the mane and crouched slightly before digging his heels into the sides of the mount. Like a rocket, Trasul charged, kicking up snow behind him. By Kohachan's order, it went straight at the desert Gerudo bred war-horse Demon Zolaris somehow acquired.  
  
By force of pure will and power, Demon Zolaris kept the animal in check after a close brush then laughed in his throat, "Despite your efforts, you will not have a say in the ending of this coming night." With that, Demon Zolaris wheeled his own dark mount around and took off after the Key of Wisdom. Following the runaway was no problem for the snow had all too easily painted the trail. The only factor was of speed. Demon Zolaris grinned wickedly. This was no contest at all. And hardly a challenge.  
  
He gave the demonic horse a coarse word of command and ran the beast faster through the snow. Despite the foot deep of snow, both horses easily jumped the fences before the gate. But the chase did not last long after that. They were too easily gaining on Kohachan and his tiring mount. Unlike the nightmare, the black Gerudo mount was well-rested and far more enduring in fast sprints. He got himself ready, getting up on his feet and crouching on the Gerudo horse, coming up behind and beside Kohachan.  
  
Taking the Light Blade into his hand, he deftly leapt from his horse to behind Kohachan. Wrapping a powerful arm about Kohachan's shoulder, he brought the blade near the Sheikah's throat only to be injured by the blade itself. The hilt nearly burned his hand before even trying to get at Kohachan's flesh.  
  
Before letting a shout of pain, Demon Zolaris brought both himself and Kohachan to the ground, forcing the red-head under himself to take the blow of the fall. Both horses ran further before slowly turning about from the tree line to watch their owners and wait to be called.  
  
Kohachan managed a sharp elbow into Demon Zolaris side but received a hard punch into his spine and fell into the snow again, choking up a bit of blood after the hard fall and from incredible pain of the hard blow. Demon Zolaris stood and rubbed his rib slightly before kicking Kohachan in the shoulder, turning him over.  
  
The red-head's eyes were closed but his features were twisted slightly in pain. He pushed himself into a sitting position in the snow, leaning forward as though he had not the strength to sit up straight. His hand went to his back where he had been punched, as though to feel if anything was out of place.  
  
Least he was not taken . . . yet.  
  
Demon Zolaris held the Light Moon Blade once more and held it first at Kohachan's neck before raising it up, preparing to deliver the final blow. Responding to his command as it had the previous full moon night, the blade changed once more. The wing-like guards flared out from the hilt and the entire blade began to glow a bright white under the moon. The eyes of the Hydra each glittered like white diamonds. Despite not being his, it would serve his purpose to claim this key!  
  
Kohachan managed to open one eye to see the shining blade and held up a hand to the sword. Demon Zolaris scowled at the show of courage and brought the blade to remove the offending hand.  
  
Before the Light Moon Blade could cut into Kohachan's flesh, a bright light emanated between the hand and the sword. Again, the hilt burned Demon Zolaris' hand and he was forced to pull away. "What in the Abyss is going on?!" Demon Zolaris swore more fervently as he drove the blade into the ground and held his inured hand in pain. The blade returned to normal, no longer responding to the touch of the Demon.  
  
Kohachan laughed mirthfully then threw his head back in a long, loud laugh. Demon Zolaris fought off the urge to lunge at the red-head and strangle the laugh from his throat, "Why are you laughing?!" He snarled in naked rage. Kohachan looked to Demon Zolaris again and showed him the hand that he had blocked the sword with.  
  
On his middle finger rested the silver ring. The blue script was aglow more brilliantly light blue than the snow around them. "You forget, Demon Zolaris." Kohachan's voice was a great deal deeper and dangerous than before, "The Keys of the legend are all of neutral power. None are dark or light. Least of all, the one who possesses both a dark and light side." He grinned again "Besides, you cannot get past this ring you see before you or the 'trinkets' the other two have by you. Not on a night where your rival does not walk the land. They may as well be the ultimate shields if you try to take our souls."  
  
Demon Kohachan revealed himself fully, letting the fire in his eyes blaze from a calm red to a bright gold of power and triumph. He stood as Demon Zolaris pulled the sword from the ground and stood his ready, a look of both rage and pleasure for a challenge marked in his black eyes.  
  
He began the attack, only for his blade to meet with Demon Kohachan's katana. The katana seemed to be alight with power from the new Demon wielder. Never missing a step, Demon Zolaris brought the Light Moon Blade to slash at Demon Kohachan's right side.  
  
Again, the blow was blocked. As expected.  
  
He crouched in the snow ad tried a sweep kick only to be avoided once more as Demon Kohachan jumped upward higher than necessary and seemingly into the moon's light. He came down, a hand nearly at the tip of the katana and the blade aiming at Demon Zolaris. Demon Zolaris managed to get the hilt, just above his hand and used it as a shield against the katana.  
  
At the same time his other hand full of snow after gaining a fistful from the crouch threw the snow into Demon Kohachan's eyes. Demon Kohachan landed on his feet but stumbled back more in surprise than pain yet still got the stinging cold ice into his eyes. Demon Zolaris took the chance and landed a roundhouse kick to his opponent's head, knocking him off his feet.  
  
Demon Kohachan fell to one knee and a hand. The other leg was on the foot, ready to jump upward; the other hand held fast to the hilt of the katana, ready it deliver a judgmental blow.  
  
He waited Demon Zolaris' next move and focused on clearing his eyes. Demon Zolaris waited a moment and measured his opponent again. Even as Demon Kohachan was in the snow, he still glared back at him through the snow- wetted tangle of hair. An almost animalistic need for victory shone in the golden eyes. It was a look that spurred Demon Zolaris to end it all that much faster.  
  
He took the Light Moon Blade and crouched slightly on his feet. Rather than leaping upward, he charged straight for Demon Kohachan, the tip of it aimed at the fallen warrior's heart through his shoulder. If he could get around the ring . . . Demon Kohachan managed to leap above the lunge.  
  
The assailant did not have the chance to recover his stance before his would be victim came down, leading with the longer hilt of his own katana, driving the hard wood into Demon Zolaris' spine, and bringing down the Dark Warrior.  
  
Demon Kohachan still kept one eye tightly closed but grinned as he was fallen onto Demon Zolaris back after driving the katana hilt hard onto it, they both lay in the snow for a while. Not long after being attacked with the drop of the hilt, Demon Zolaris roared in pain and rage, struggled to gain access to a dagger. He gained Kohachan's own dagger and tried to stab at the red-head but only managed to nick his side. It was enough to bring a sharp hiss of pain and to earn him to have his arm twisted behind his back and a knee driven deeply into the area that was struck.  
  
After a moment of being in the awkward pin and listening to muttered curses, Demon Zolaris perked an ear to an unusual sound. A sound that was all too familiar and very much welcoming to him. It was a sound opposite of the blade he held. The true Dark Moon Blade. He felt the blade coming closer and calling to him as a child would call to its mother.  
  
He waited and withdrew for the moment. The true time to strike would make itself known soon enough. Demon Kohachan, oblivious to his opponent's scheming and the sound of the approaching Dark Moon Blade, breathed out, "A spine for a spine, I believe."  
  
The younger Sheikah groaned out, "And mine will break completely if you do not get off of it!" Demon Kohachan blinked in surprise. The voice was not that of his opponent's but that of his friends' voice! Quickly as he could despite the wound in his side, he scrambled up from the snow bank they made in the ground before turning to help Zolaris up.  
  
Sure enough, the color, dark though it was, was returned to the young one's eyes. Zolaris coughed a few times but no blood stained his lip. Demon Kohachan could feel his lighter side's relief but was still troubled. Something did not feel right. Demon Zolaris gave up far too easily. "Zolaris, why did your Demon withdraw?" He let himself labor for breath, as being in his own demon form was taxing him too much energy.  
  
He sheathed the katana and looked around then in the pit for the blade Demon Zolaris had wielded. It still lay in the snow pit, almost comically set in it's own mold where Demon Zolaris held it out in a lunging form. The impression of the sword was followed by that of the arm holding it then a head before reaching the mess of two body forms toppled over each other and stained with blood. For the moment, he decided to leave the sword there and attended the new wound.  
  
"I don't know why. I can't even remember much. Tarawen was with me in flying to the desert region then at the Gerudo Fortress."  
  
"To get the mount", Demon Kohachan reasoned as he felt his side, wondering how deeply that "scratch" had truly gone.  
  
Zolaris shrugged, "I guess so. But do you think Tarawen will be okay if she is still with the Gerudo? Before going into the desert area, my demon came and took control, taming that beast with his spirit then left Tarawen there before going after you. Gerudo were made up of women warriors but how would a spitfire Kitsune cope?"  
  
Demon Kohachan nodded then kept a hand pressed hard to the small gash then filled it with snow, hoping to chill the blood and stop the flow, "She will be fine. Tarawen will fit in fine even if she decides to fight against them. Her skill will save her. Nonetheless, we should probably go to get her before she decides to join their kind."  
  
"As though she would! She hates their style of clothing, from what you've told me!"  
  
"That is true. But this in not the hot summer. They will dress more decently for warmth through the winter."  
  
"Oh, true." However, when Zolaris tried to follow after Demon Kohachan to go to the mounts, he found he could not move. Rather, he felt the Demon taking control once more. Growing to panic, he tried to call out to Kohachan to warn him but his voice was muted. His last ditch effort was easily quelled and Demon Zolaris took full control once more.  
  
Demon Kohachan was then glad he had held on as long as he did. Yet he sighed for the persistency of an enemy ultimately doomed to failure. If he was not defeated on that night, he would be killed the next night. Or so he made himself believe.  
  
Nonetheless, anything to help bring out the end of the darkness and coming destruction would help. He drew a few kunai from under his cloak and threw then at the retreating Demon only for them to be blocked by a quick dodge by Demon Zolaris. Despite the fight and the shifting of control, he was still as fast as ever.  
  
Demon Kohachan growled lightly and tried to go after the Warrior. Rather, he felt the pain of the wound  
  
All the while, Demon Zolaris was growing closer to the Dark Moon Blade.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Whistles* Reaching the mile marker for longest chapter up to date here. Hmm... To end it here or not to end it here? *Gets hit on the shoulder by the flat of Harukaze, swung by Shadow Knight* .o;; Owie!  
  
Shadow Knight: No, you will not end it there. Keep going!  
  
*Cocks an eyebrow at Shadow Knight and sees an army of readers behind him* O_O;; Okay, okay! *Gets back to work and mutters under my breath* I get to be evil to your character now . . .  
  
~~~~~  
  
Not far from the fight scene, Demon Zolaris took to the branches of the dense forestry. On the ground, the trunks were too close together to easily navigate through. Jumping from branch to branch, he put distance between himself and the two fighting behind him. The call of the Dark Moon Blade . . . his blade . . . was stronger than his want of a good fight.  
  
Under the shadow of the branches above him, the forest was as dark and cold as it could be. With the young Sheikah, Zolaris, so unused to the cold, this new bitterness of the dark boughs was enough to make Demon Zolaris pause. He cursed his host's intolerance of the cold and pressed onward. He was closer. So much closer.  
  
A sound caught his ear then. It was only a little further ahead. A shout of surprise followed by a stream of curses. The voice he remembered well. It still burned in his mind with its defiance of his will. The howl of pain was followed by first a bellow of deeper laughter then a peel of light giggles. This only served to renew a shout of fury from the injured one.  
  
Smirking to himself, Demon Zolaris knew his old prey was just waiting there to be taken out. He sped up again, careful not to slip in the foreign trees, so unlike the jungle Zolaris was used to. Soon, the party was in sight but far below and hidden mostly by branches. That only meant that Demon Zolaris was as hidden from them as they were from him.  
  
Matt was jumping about while waving about a red hand, possibly bleeding. Cait was half laughing her head off and half asking if he was okay. Andrake was simply doubled over with laughter. Mass hissed, "Hey! Knock it off already! How was I supposed to know that stupid thing bites?!" He pointed accusingly at the offending plant before them.  
  
Popping up from the sheet of snow, a Deku Baba calmly clamped its jaw and licked the blood from its "lips". Decidedly, Matt took revenge. Unsheathing his staff, he spun it once over his head then jumped up and at the carnivorous plant. Holding the staff tight in both hands, he brought one end of it down and directly onto the Deku Baba's head causing the vegetables' head to be squished on the snow.  
  
The insides of the Deku Baba were enough so that some of the things' insides speckled Matt's vest and face. He glared poison daggers at the plant and wondered where his luck had gone. He did still wear the medallion, after all. He cleaned the staff in the snow along with his bitten hand before looking back to Andrake and Cait.  
  
Upon the first look of his face, the duo broke into a whole new riot of laughter. Matt didn't say anything. After a moment more of glaring, he went off toward a snow bank by a large tree to clean himself up, as best he could. Demon Zolaris had simply waited patiently for that exact chance to be opened to him.  
  
As Matt just started cleaning the green veggies' blood from his face and vest, Demon Zolaris dove for Cait as her eyes here closed and tearing up from laughter. Taking the Dark Moon Blade from its sheathe strapped to her shoulder, he felt the blade's power pulse in alignment to his own power.  
  
With the pulse, two serpentine heads came from the neck of the hilt head. These two spread out much like the wings of the Light Moon Blade's hilt. Miniature versions of the grip itself. The eyes gleamed with darkness as the mouths opened in a silent scream of fury. The detail was as exact to the scales as the Hydra hilt was. Demon Zolaris grinned maliciously and held the blade to look at each of the three heads. Even the head, which he still held, had opened its jaws as though to attack . . . or to consume.  
  
Not pausing long enough for even the fleet Andrake to catch him, Demon Zolaris commanded the blade into a different form. Immediately, the blade responded. A shock of darkness ran up the steel of the blade, tinting it all in shadows, an almost indigo blue outlined a blade within the dark power. Matt looked up from the snow bank only to see Demon Zolaris with a black fire in his eyes bearing the shadowed blade toward him.  
  
On reflex, he drew his sword from his back and moved to defend against the attack. The Dark Moon Blade passed through the steel of Matt's sword then clashed against the boy's chest. The phantom-like blade passed through points of Matt's ribs but not far at all past the medallion on Matt's chest.  
  
"MAATTT!!!" Cait shrieked in fear as she saw Matt flinch from the biting cold of the dark blade and gasped in shock, nonetheless, he held strong to his blade and managed to bring the sword around slash at Demon Zolaris' own side. But Demon Zolaris nimbly jumped back, despite his confusion of what blacked his blade. With a thought, the shadows of the Dark Moon Blade formed into solid steel once more.  
  
Nonetheless, Demon Zolaris would not be slighted his revenge against the boy. He took on the attack once more, acting before Cait's shrieking could end and before Andrake could recover himself. He dashed towards Matt again, this time kneeing the boy in the stomach. Matt doubled forward at the force but would not be taken down so easily.  
  
To add to the confusion, Andrake was on the attack in a flash. His sword was drawn and raised to strike at an over-head thrust. One of his specialties. He came closer to Demon Zolaris only for the blade of the Dark Moon Blade to block the attack. At the close view, Andrake glanced and saw only one set of eyes of the Hydra were all glowing black, the mouths gaping at him menacingly and looking life-like enough to act on their own and bite him.  
  
In his moment of distraction, Andrake was thrown off by the Demon. He caught himself though slid back in the snow, flaring his free arm to keep from falling. Demon Zolaris grinned again at his handiwork. Before he could move again, the shout of Matt on the attack sounded in the forest. He had kicked off of the tree where he had cleaned off at and was coming down for a powerful jump attack.  
  
Demon Zolaris crouched only slightly and held the blade protectively above his head. Blades clashed once more but Matt was prepared. He jumped back, off of Demon Zolairs' back and into the tree again. Coiling his leg muscles on the tree trunk, he pushed off as best he could to attack the Demon again. However, he didn't have the chance to even jump.  
  
The Demon was there. Demon Zolaris had taken up the dropped staff along with his own blade and used the butt of the staff, driving it into Matt's back and forcing him down into the snow again. Taking up the Dark Moon Blade, he commanded it to be of shadows once more. The medallion would not protect the boy from behind, after all.  
  
He looked back at Andrake, the smirk of pleasure vanished from his lips. Andrake brought about his own blade again in another over-head thrust. This one scored deeply on Demon Zolaris unprotected left side. The staff was dropped immediately as Demon Zolaris hissed in pain. His face was twisted in rage as he turned to face off against Andrake once more. The dark Moon Blade became of steel once more.  
  
Their blades met momentarily but Andrake parried the blow only to deliver a punch into the already injured shoulder. After that attack, he came back with his own sword and jumped back slightly to attack with a downward vertical slash. Demon Zolaris growled animalistic in rage and pain but was not so filled with anger to be blinded in battle. With a quick movement, he turned his grip over, bringing the mouth of the main head against Andrake's blade to knock it off balance. Bringing his other fist up hard, he punched the knight in the stomach.  
  
Andrake gasped in both surprise and pain but that did not last long. Demon Zolaris followed through, bringing the elbow of the punching arm over Andrake's back, he slammed down hard again between the shoulder blades. Andrake fell to the snow yet still caught himself on his hands. Spouting a vile curse in a trade language, he reached back for a dagger in his boot. Not willing to give up either. Just as Matt would not give up.  
  
Before he could draw the long knife, Demon Zolaris kicked him powerfully in the side. Andrake was kicked out of the snow and sent to tumble through the air and land on his other side. He did not stir.  
  
Demon Zolaris turned his dark sight upon the young and tepid Cait as she stayed upon Diamond's back, seemingly paralyzed by fear. The Palomino snorted in warning, backing quickly away from Demon Zolaris. He demon's grin returned with a thought, "The young boy seems fond of you. Perhaps taking your life before his soul would be even more delightful a way to make him suffer." Without another word, Demon Zolaris was at the beast's side and took the girl from his back.  
  
Diamond, as expected, shied away. Cait screamed again and tried to fight off Demon Zolaris, punching and kicking and even trying to bite. Nonetheless, he held her tightly with one arm then locked his other hand to the back of her neck.  
  
She gasped in fear of the forceful touch before her eyes began to close and her frantic attempt to fight back became futile. Demon Zolaris set her in the snow, lifting his hand from the pressure points on her neck he had triggered. Her shouting was irritating enough.  
  
Not taking too much care in the matter, he relieved the young girl of the sheath for the Dark Moon Blade and strapped it about his waist. Yet he was loath to sheathe the blade too soon. Carrying it with him, he glanced at Cait once more. She lay asleep in the snow. Would it be better to have the boy wake up to find his little traveling partner dead or should he be made to watch?  
  
Demon Zolaris finally came to a decision. He would simply wake her up and let her screams awaken the boy. Then the pest of a Key would see exactly who he dealt with before he died. Grinning wider at the thought, he reaches for Cait. With a short whistle, an arrow flew and landed directly into Demon Zolaris hand, piercing it through.  
  
He roared in the new, unexpected pain and held his hand up. Stabbing the Dark Moon Blade into the snow once more, he broke the shaft of the arrow from his palm, letting the new pain enflame his anger. Looking along the arrows' path to find who would dare attack him from afar, he did not expect what he saw. The sight was enough to surprise and intrigue some of the rage from him.  
  
Holding the bow before her and now wrapped in a thick furred cloak, Tarawen glared hard at him. Her face remained calm but the look of fierce determination was there nonetheless. Behind her, their very tanned faces half-masked as was their tradition, a band of four Gerudo warriors held their spear-tipped staffs at the ready.  
  
For the winter, their clothing was more complete, helping to keep their entire bodies warm against the sharpest of chill winds. Their thick coats did nothing to hide their lithe forms as well as their muscles in their arms. It was plain to see that these women fought just as well as any man. Any . . . normal man, that is.  
  
Demon Zolaris still held his confident grin. He was no normal man. He held the heavily bleeding wound toward Tarawen even as she nocked another arrow then shouted with a snort, "Are you proud of this, Kitsune? This little hole?" He kept the grin as of its own will, the wound closed up and the bleeding stopped. "Know this, Tarawen. As long as it is my night to walk the earth, it will take more than what you have to offer in order to defeat me!"  
  
He leapt into the trees once more, sheathing the Dark Moon Blade to free up his hand. Tarawen sent another arrow flying after him but when she looked at the Demon, she saw her long time friend, Zolaris. The arrow easily missed the intended target. "That was a warning shot, Demon. Wait until the next time we meet." She swore mildly to herself as she saw the clearing then looked to the women following her lead. "You two, get to Hyrule field as quickly as you can. Stop the fighting there and get them to safety. Mention I sent you, the fighting should stop. You others, help me with the wounded!"  
  
Immediately, the Gerudo followed the Kitsune's commands. They did owe her, after all. Tarawen only hoped that Demon Kohachan, whom she had heard yell in anger and pain, would be able to come to reason after the fight. He should at least have sense to stop fighting if he was injured, not charge back into a fight he could not win. But then, this was Kohachan she thought about . . .  
  
She then focused on the task at hand, looking to each of the fallen but zeroed in on Matt. He still lay face down in the snow, not moving from the base of the tree. She turned him over and felt his face. It was as cold as death. Never minding her appearance, she removed her cloak and set it round the boy before letting a gentle heat radiate from her hands and warm through the cloak to warm Matt's torso and his face but not enough to put him into shock.  
  
One of the Gerudo looked over to the boy and noticed once more the tail and ears of the Kitsune girl. Despite the fox features, she was a fighter nonetheless. She then attended helping up the fallen young man from the snow bank he landed in. She could see he was still breathing though his breath was shallow. He was lucky to not have cracked his skull on the tree just near him. She easily hefted him, armor and all, up onto one shoulder. Making sure of her steps on the snow, she walked him to the larger horse, slinging him over the back of the young horse.  
  
The other Gerudo, dressed in a brighter fiery colored cloak, helped the young girl from the snow before abandoning her own cloak as well to wrap the young girl into it. Other than a bruise forming on her neck, she seemed unharmed. They could not have been late to have gotten there. The scream was heard just before their arrival, not to mention the sounds previous that of a couple other fights. The screaming of that name, "Matt", was a blood-curdling one . . . She shook it off as the memory did not faze her and simply carried the small girl.  
  
Both women looked to Tarawen again as Tarawen was lifting Matt into her arms then set him onto Epona, speaking a few words to calm the mare. "Okay. The first thing is to make sure these three stay safe. Let's get moving. We have a Demon to stop. All we have to do is hold him off until the full moon passes. Then he will be back to normal, supposedly."  
  
The one by Andrake protested sharply, her voice was thickly accented, "But he tried to kill that boy and nearly did kill the young child before you stopped him. We cannot let him get away with that!"  
  
"You would just let him go to take a life?!" The other added her protest.  
  
Tarawen shook her head, "No, that Demon did not take a life. But . . . it seems he was more than ready to. That is why we have to try to stop him this night. So he doesn't succeed the next attempt!" With that, she glared at the direction the Demon had gone and took to the forestry off the ground. Had it not been for the horses, the Gerudo could have taken to the branches as well.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Touchy." Demon Zolaris grinned to himself. Even he was rather surprised on how much resistance was being put up. And soon, he would have a different key before doubling back for that one. Then . . . he could go for the third. And the third wouldn't even see it coming. Like clockwork, this was. And with the Light Moon Blade . . . Not even he could fathom the power he would be granted.  
  
Demon Zolaris set a hand to the hilt once more, as though to caress the beast at his command; the beast that was the spirit within the blade and the form of the Dark Moon God. He was glad to be rid of the ridiculous winged one, even though that beast had taken care of the Fighter from the island quite completely.  
  
He began to muse over the abilities of his own blade as he jumped from one branch to the next, getting closer and closer to the snow-blanketed field.  
  
The Keys needed to remain in tact but that didn't mean it needed its body for the job. Only it's soul where the gift was. The gift that made it the Key, thus his tool to power. With the Dark Moon Blade, he'd be able to gather the souls, not try to gather the people. Yes. Much more effective.  
  
The trees were nearly at their thickest point before giving way to the odd clearing with only the hill to the north and the few scattered trees as well as a large boulder all covered in snow marked the battlegrounds. When he looked around, though, he saw no sign of Demon Kohachan, Oni Link, or Tarawen, whom he rather expected to be directly on his tail.  
  
Shrugging to himself, he leapt down from the branches and looked across the land toward the lake. The ranch was not far away from that point. Not even a long run much less ride. But he could not feel Kohachan's demon there. Perhaps Kohachan had indeed calmed down. Or had that fool of a Sheikah gone off into the forest after him and dropped from loss of blood? The gash in his side wasn't allowed to heal up. Not as long as he had been there, fighting him.  
  
A sudden thought drowned out that anger almost immediately. When he had left into the forest after the fight, he had left the Light Moon Blade behind and in the snow. He nearly well scrambled from the snow and half bounded to where the snow had been impressed and thrashed by two bodies. Blood had stained the snow in too many areas to pinpoint where the initial cut had taken place.  
  
Nearly diving headlong into the snow where the imprint of the sword was, he reached in to find the cold blade. But he found nothing.  
  
"What?!" He snarled in anger and began to dig into the snow with both hands, searching along from the tip of the imprint to where the grip had sunken in. But it was not to be found.  
  
"Are you through cavorting about?" A calm but firm voice asked from the tree line behind him. Demon Zolaris surrendered the search for the moment and drew the Dark Moon Blade as he whipped around to see a figure cloaked in light gray. The voice was familiar but at the same time unlike what he's heard in a very long time indeed. Trying to figure it out was annoying enough and he was already beyond irritated for the missing blade.  
  
"And who are you to ask such a thing?" The figure's face was kept well covered by the cowl but the voice answered, "I'm one whom you seem to have been waiting to meet. Yet we know each other all too well, Demon Zolaris. Can't you recognize your own opposite?"  
  
Toloran pulled back his cowl to face the Demon. His eyes had changed. Like the moon itself, his pupils were alight in the darkness and his skin was slightly paler, matching the snow yet gave a warm light, unlike the glittery cold snow.  
  
Finally, he revealed what had been kept in his other hand and behind his back. It was the Light Moon Blade. But it did not respond to being held by its owner as either blade had reacted to Demon Zolaris' touch. The night of the full moon was not his night to walk the earth. Yet sings of his "Demon" were apparent mainly in his eyes which held only a glimmer of Toloran's usual brown/green eyes.  
  
He gave Demon Zolaris one last hard look then looked to the heads on the blade hilt with the gleaming black eyes. So, it was true that Demon Zolaris had been busy for some time now.  
  
Demon Zolaris noticed the point of interest and set his hand to the hilt of the blade automatically. It was still thrumming with low power, still wanting to take a Key soul to hold. "You are too late, Light Warrior. I already have claimed this blade of mine. You will not obtain it so easily from the fool travelers."  
  
From the tree line, the sound of a bow being nocked was heard just faintly. Demon Zolaris and Toloran both looked to the tree line to see Tarawen once more with the bow ready and with an arrow trained on Demon Zolaris. Even if she did not intend to kill him, there were ways to immobilize him. Behind her, both Gerudo were guiding the horses as quietly as they could through the forestry still. Demon Zolaris then looked to the night sky. It was beginning to get late . . . or early as the case may be.  
  
"Seems the fun of this night is coming to a close. We will meet again, Chosen of the Light Moon God . . ." He nodded to Tarawen before holding up the Dark Moon Blade. The aura of darkness crept from the blade to envelop him completely and he vanished into it.  
  
Tarawen released the arrow just as the Demon vanished into the darkness. The arrow went past the remaining illusion and into the wall of the plateau in the distance. Tarawen wordlessly glared at where the Demon stood before lowering her bow. Toloran sheathed the Light Moon Blade onto his back. His other blade, a sword passed down in his family, was left behind but in the safety of Impa's home.  
  
"It's not worth it, Tarawen. Don't be angry just for that. He will get what is coming to him, you can be sure." Toloran calmly went to her side, walking gracefully despite the snow trying to hinder his steps. From the trees, the two Gerudo brought the horses out. On Epona's back, Matt lay and seemed for all the world dead, though he only remained deeply comatose.  
  
On Diamond's back, Andrake was beginning to stir slightly but wasn't likely to gain enough strength to get back up for some time yet. Cait was still held in the arm of the senior Gerudo warrior. Epona looked about. A familiar scent was in the air. And not only the smell of blood in the air, which she was too used to. Without bidding, the young mare started off, while carrying Matt, in the direction she knew Link was.  
  
Tarawen commanded Epona to halt with a word then looked to the two Gerudo, "How far away could your sisters have taken the one who was injured?"  
  
"They will be taken to the desert fortress. It is not far and will be protected under little guard since the one we heard fighting was a male we know. We make an exception for the red-head Sheikah. He's proven to be a fair enough swordsman. And he should be glad of the privilege!" Tarawen couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly. The Gerudo still insisted that all men but their former king was below them.  
  
Wait. When did Kohachan make a difference? Link had only mentioned them a little but spoke somewhat fondly of them and of their strength as women warriors. But when the subject came up, Kohachan seemed to want to change it rather quickly. She would have to have a word with him about that when this night was over.  
  
She nodded to Toloran, "We will have to go there, then. Least until Zolaris is turned to normal again and found."  
  
"I don't think he will be found again, Princess Tarawen." Toloran spoke her formal title before the warrior women. "He might have gone off to keep Zolaris from messing up his plans. A place where the youth can do no mischief that would work against his plan. We shouldn't need to worry about him. But if your idea is to get these three to safety to recover, then that would be for the best." Tarawen nodded, despite that she loathed the use of her title to her name.  
  
She allowed the Gerudo to lead and stayed with Andrake to make sure the young man did not fall from the mount. They all knew that it was going to be a long trip at the rate they were going. Toloran re-assured them that Demon Zolaris would not return. He could still sense the Demon but very far away and toward Death Mountain. On the opposite side from Hyrule Field. Nonetheless, even as he muttered responses to idle questions and maintained balance for Matt, his mind was far elsewhere . . . Elsewhere and in the all too near future.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ummm . . . my goal was to be evil to someone but why that someone was Matt . . . I don't know! @_@;; But hey . . . it could have been a lot worse. *Whistles innocently*  
  
Sooo, what do you think will happen next? Matt is still alive but his comatose! Andrake and Cait are also finally in Hyrule though not awake to enjoy the snowy land. What a welcome to a new land, eh? And now Kohachan seems to be slightly injured and who knows what else the Gerudo are doing to him. The Light Warrior has been officially found and the keys are targeted.  
  
*Still in hiding from the others* heh... I think one certain reviewer might hurt me. And you know who you are! *Glances back at the room* Sooo, I'll be out here. Hmm . . . before you try to hunt me down, remember, I still didn't kill the character! *Pitches a tent and wraps up into a sleeping bag* If you have any flames for a forever long chapter . . . well . . . Give them to the Sheikah and have a happy April Fools Day! *Crawls into the tent to hide out for a while*  
  
Until next time! 


	30. Light of the Final Day

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda ^_^; Plain and simple, black and white. But the redhead is definitely mine! *Looks around for Angle1*  
  
Well, as she said, that was a long chapter. Lots of things have happened since then. Not all of them good. So, those with homework and evil essays served to hinder a new chapter. But hey, now I'm back again. But little celebrating this time. This'll be just a chapter to play with. Hope you understand.  
  
Kohachan: The redhead is definitely yours?? Now I know why Link eventually ducked out of here.  
  
*Grins* But I'm on a typing hype right now . . . *glares up at the writer's block ready to fall* But not for long.  
  
LunaYami: We know how you feel. *Takes aim with an arrow at the writer's block* Heheh . . . wish it were this easy. Just don't push yourself this time, Shadow Girl.  
  
=^-^= You mean no typing at three a.m. on a school night?  
  
LunaYami: Yes! Exactly like that!  
  
Tarawen: I agree with LunaYami on that one. Better keep a close eye on Shadow Girl, Kohachan.  
  
Kohachan: As though I can control her?!  
  
Tarawen: You should be able to . . .  
  
Do I have a say in this? I'm not a puppet, you know!  
  
Kohachan: I know. But despite your age, you act like a little kid sometimes, staying up late and sleeping in.  
  
So? What teen doesn't do that? XP Nyah! Anyway, onto the dedications! This chapter goes out to Mithrandir ( O.O; No, wait, STOP! Ohhhhh, dear. Shadow Knight is actually a good friend of mine. Heheh . . . he can also defend himself. Prepare for fireworks, my new friend ^-^; *put on a pair of shades*).  
  
It also goes out to Shadow Knight naturally (Heh . . .knew it wouldn't be a big prob. Heehee! We didn't need that Kronos thing around, did we? ^_^; Wait . . . *takes a closer look* Those dragon wing shields look reeaaalllyyy familiar. Say what!? You'll send any more baddies here?!? Can't we all just . . . get along?)  
  
LunaYami: It also goes out to Dragon Killer (Don't worry! Shadow Girl doesn't plan on typing that long a chapter in this story anymore . . .) and Angle1 (Yeah, it was a long chapter, *grins* but not that long when you're hunting typo demons. Anyway, we'll see exactly what happens with Link and the three travelers in this chapter. As well as if Kohachan can behave himself or get smacked around by Tarawen *grins widely and innocently* Tarawen is in charge!)  
  
Tarawen: *Sweatdrops* Can we get onto the chapter yet?  
  
Kohachan: I agree with the Kitsune-Elf-Yami . . .  
  
*Laughs* Okay, okay. Just a couple more, me thinks. Lastly but not least, this chapter goes out to the creator of the legend, Mono Chronos, (Where'd ya go??) and also to YamiLuna (Still can't leave reviews? ;_; ).  
  
Thanks for the reviews, guys! =^-^=  
  
Now then . . . onto the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Light of the Final Day ~  
  
It was a new day and everything seemed as though the attack had never happened. The field was a blanket of snow under a rising sun. In the distance of the ranch, a rooster hailed the dawn and awoke the life of the land as the chill night was abandoned to a winter wonderland day. It was one of those dawns that Link lived for. But that dawn was an exception.  
  
The young Hero of Time sat on the fence atop the hill overlooking the path to the lake. He had pondered through the night about the sight just below him and fought off a minor want to sleep. At the base of the hill, the snow had been ravaged by feet and bodies and many places stained red like blood. Horse hooves headed off to the desert of the Gerudo in the southwest.  
  
Though his mind would disband the worry and focus on the resting up and try to look at the brighter things, another part of his mind nagged at him. Those marks were important. Link could feel Oni stirring about it but couldn't see the Deity's thoughts. He decided, instead, to find out what he could about last night.  
  
He recalled, Kaepora had said that Andrake, Matt, and Cait were in Hyrule and had entered at that area. Could those marks have been from them? Then what about the blood? And there were too many sets of prints to be of his friends alone.  
  
If they were in Hyrule, then that meant Epona was back as well. But would she answer his call? Link stood up on the fence, taking a bit to balance enough to play his ocarina and savored the sweet notes of the Ranch, Epona's Song.  
  
After a few moments of waiting, which he spent running, sliding, then tumbling down the snowy hill, he could hear a shushing of snow and a high whinny of a young horse. Getting up from the snow, Link patted himself down and tried to get most the snow from his clothes before it could melt.  
  
"Epona! Am I ever glad to see you!" He said as he scrambled through the snow to her side and hugged her neck. Epona nudged him affectionately in return and pawed the snow playfully but Link shook his head and patted her lean, muscled shoulder, "No, we can't play right now. You have to find the others now!" He went to her side and hopped onto her back just as she began digging through the snow back the way she had come.  
  
Link held tightly to her mane and watched ahead as she brought him through the snow at a gallop, sending sprays of snow with every pace. Horse and rider eventually ran up from the snow and the powder seemed to stop at just a certain point. Not long after, the snow had given to hard ground once more as they neared the pass to the desert region of Gerudo Valley.  
  
Wondering what could have happened that his friends were brought to the Warrior women, Link urged Epona faster, his mind a tangle of possibilities. After running through the pass and across the wide bridge, Link slowed Epona down again. There was no camp for the carpenters as there had been in the dark future when Ganondorf help power, but there were no guards either.  
  
His senses tingled of trouble even as Epona stamped about restlessly. She seemed to want to continue. Giving in, Link let her go as she pleased and held on with one hand, his other hand freed up to use his shield if need be. He did not favor the thought of fighting the Gerudo especially as he was a kid again but he didn't want to be caught off-guard either.  
  
Despite not wanting to be caught off-guard, he could not be prepared for what he saw around the bend. There were still no guards. Link's mind was taken off of his friends for awhile as he looked about and was urged to call for any of the Gerudo.  
  
Epona dutifully trotted along the way, over the iced over pond-like area, past the stairs leading directly up to the fortress, and around the ramp of a bend to stop at the main entrance near the gate that led to the sand- stormy desert. Despite the winter, the dessert leading to the Dessert Colossus was still as stormy as ever, even if it wasn't nearly as hot and dry as usual.  
  
Tearing his eyes from the gate, Link was still baffled to see that there were no guards out. True they didn't like the cold any more than a dessert dweller would, but they were never ones to abandon their post! Another snort from a young horse caught his attention and he looked across the plateau of the fortress yard to see a palomino pawing at the ground and sniffing the dirt.  
  
"Hey, it's Diamond . . ." Link pointed out. Beyond the shadow of doubt, Link knew that his friends were there. It was a matter of finding them. His stomach growled in complaint of another thing to find as well. Link dismounted Epona, feeling a bit of hunger sweeping over him. Letting the mare wander as she would, he ran to the entrance of the fortress, hoping to find anything of his friends inside.  
  
His thoughts wandered from hunger and other at the moment things to hoping his friends were not hurt or worse as he crept into the darkness of the Gerudo Fortress halls. Following a path burned into his memory from before, Link found his way to one of the larger rooms with a thick, log table, stumps of wood for seats, and a cooking fire with a large pot over it. He smiled in relief to see that at least this search brought some success.  
  
Standing near the fire and staring the young hero down was a young but sharp-eyed Gerudo with a white and red embroidered high-top and red pantaloons leading to the pointed-toe shoes. It was the classic wears of a Gerudo in any season. Her long, red hair held hints of rich blonde to match her golden eyes and was still in the classic tied up style. Even her lips were tinted white to match her garb. Like all the other Gerudo, she was adorned with jewelry at her throat, wrists, and fingers. In her hair was a large red jewel that caught the eye.  
  
There seemed to be something different about this Gerudo. Something about her commanded respect. Oddly enough, she reminded Tarawen of herself at a glance of character and how the Gerudo held herself.  
  
"Hey, Kid. Where do you think you are going?" She asked him, keeping her voice firm though it remained soft. Link eyes the cooking pot yearningly for a while longer before breaking his gaze from it and answering calmly, "Have you or your sisters happen to see three strangers in Hyrule other than a Kitsune and the Sheikah? Though, the Sheikah wouldn't be complete strangers."  
  
The young warrior nodded almost gravely, "I have seen them but am not one to tend to them. The Kitsune you speak of, she is a women like my older sisters? Tall with red fur over ears and a tail with a garb not suited for the winter any more than mine is?" She added under her breath, "And she has a knack for taking command . . ."  
  
Link nodded eagerly, "Yeah, that's her! But, who else have you seen?"  
  
"I have seen a young man about my age wearing armor with a deep blue cape and silver trimmings on the edges. He has a sword strapped to the side of his armor and seemed to know how to use it well enough. He didn't carry a shield. And he was not conscious when he was first brought here.  
  
"Also there was a younger boy with a tunic and a vest over the tunic. He wielded a sword and a staff but was also knocked out upon arriving here. Lastly there was a young girl who was also knocked out but seemed unharmed. The two boys were roughed up some."  
  
Link nodded lightly then pressed, "But were either of the guys injured to the point they would be bleeding badly?" To his dismay, the young Gerudo shook her head lightly, "I could not see about that. But there was one who was bleeding at his side. He is one of the Sheikah you were probably speaking of earlier. Though with his tunic and the dark, it could hardly be seen that his side was covered with blood. I'm rather hoping that one will pull through from his injuries."  
  
Feeling himself become unsteady on his feet, Link thought of Kohachan being injured. He had seen that Sheikah fight and he was no amateur. Then what would it take to give him such a grievous injury?  
  
Deciding not to jump to conclusions, he thanked the Gerudo hastily and asked where to find them. When she pointed out the way, Link wasted no time in rushing through the halls to find the fastest way to the room where the injured were kept.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Against the wall of the large room were three forms each laying on a futon and each carefully watched by a Gerudo healer. Tarawen supervised each of them but was also busily trying to teach them of healing herbs. What could hurt and what could heal certain injuries. Andrake, Cait, and Matt each seemed stable and only in need of bed rest. Who know how long they had gone with rationed food?  
  
Even then there were other matters to attend. The Gerudo women kept up a fire in the room to keep the entire room warm, and even hot, enough to where Tarawen was glad to go outside. She made sure everything was sound and that the golden horse was okay. When no one was exactly free to fetch clean, cold water when needed, she would take up that excuse to cool off outside.  
  
There was still something that nagged at her. Something had gotten lost amid all the mayhem of taking care of the other three. She could almost hear the familiar laughter in her head. Laughter at her frustration. Kohachan.  
  
Resisting an urge to punish herself for forgetting, she went to one of the Gerudo tending to Andrake and softly inquired, "Where is the red-head Sheikah who was brought here?" She blinked in confusion for a moment then answered, "I'm not sure who you're talking about, unless you mean the only redhead Sheikah who works for the Royal Family. I've never seen him in person but my sisters have. Why? Is he supposed to be here?"  
  
Tarawen nodded a bit and left the Gerudo be with her patient as she rinsed the cloth at his forehead and replaced it with a cooler damp cloth. Going into a light and silent trot, Tarawen progressed down the maze-like corridors trying to sense out the Sheikah. Usually it would work unless he was blocking himself. If injured, he might very well have been doing so. That Sheikah never was a very good patient.  
  
Through one of the many darker halls, she nearly ran into a familiar green- clad boy. Or rather, the green-clad boy nearly ran into her.  
  
"Link!"  
  
"Tarawen!"  
  
Both of them stated in surprise. Link apologized for the rush but asked her where the others were. She pointed him to the hall and down the ramps she had come from to which he hastily thanked her and hurried past. Shaking her head a bit, but glad to see he was okay, Tarawen continued her own jog through the hall in search of Kohachan.  
  
It was not long until she came to the room with the young Gerudo with the cooking-fire and came to a skinning halt over the dust, "Hey, have you seen the red-haired and red-eyed Sheikah around? He should be in the fortress somewhere." She nodded and stood from prodding the fire and making it hotter. The contents of the pot were almost at a boil.  
  
"Last I saw of him, the blood was drying on his tunic. He has a deep wound at his side. Why? Don't you know where he is?" Tarawen shook her head in answer to which the young woman pursed her lips in thought. "If you can get someone to take my place and watch the pot, I can go with you to help find him."  
  
Tarawen considered the offer and was willed to decline it at first but then this Gerudo obviously knew Kohachan. At least a little. But if Kohachan was wounded to that degree, there was no time to find a replacement to watch the stew. "If anyone comes along who is doing nothing important, you have my permission to make them take your post and join me on the search. If Kohachan is that wounded, he will probably need help."  
  
"Kohachan, eh? What kind of name is that? But yes ma'am." The Gerudo saluted Tarawen then. Tarawen returned the salute than continued her search, sensing out for the Sheikah once more. But was there something different about that Gerudo? She decided to store that thought to contemplate and investigate later.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Coming into another stiflingly warm room, Link saw many a Gerudo working about. There were at least ten stuck in the same room, three near the fires, four attending three figures on the floor, and three more were busily walking around with water bowls or firewood.  
  
Confused from the commotion for a moment, Link blinked a bit and went mostly unnoticed along the wall to the three figures lying on the ground. The fourth Gerudo apparently not exactly looking at any one of the three in particular turned to Link, "Link, that you? Been a while since you've been here. You've met many kinds of people on your journeys. Do you by chance know of these strangers? Or the fox woman who saved 'em?"  
  
"Yes, the Kitsune is a friend named Tarawen. She is visiting Hyrule for a while. These are my fellows. They had to come later but they did kind of come with me." Link had to wonder why it was suddenly so hard to explain.  
  
Shaking his head a bit, Link looked to the still forms of his friends and resorted to pleading, "Please, just let me see to them. Even if you don't believe that they are my friends, you know me. I have no reason at all to cause them harm in any way." When she still paused and there was a waver in her eyes alone, Link felt a feeling of doom fall over him. "They . . . they are okay . . . aren't they?" Again she didn't answer.  
  
Summoning strength he had only had as an adult, Link pushed past the Gerudo, threw her grabbing hands aside and fought his way past her to kneel between Andrake and Matt's cots. The women tending the two gave a startled yelp as he plowed past the guard.  
  
Before the rest of the Gerudo in the room could go after Link, he looked closely at his friends. Time seemed to stand still as he looked over them, looking for the signs he hoped he would not find. Both still had color in their faces and their eyes were closed as though in sleep. Even their faces were calmly relaxed.  
  
Both were also breathing and even as he watched, Cait on the far side stirred slightly but remained in sleep. They were all okay! But then, why the silent treatment when he asked? Link looked around as the Gerudo shot him evil looks and began pushing him out of the room.  
  
Link said his apologies on the way out and started away of his own free will, hoping to find the room with the cooking fire and stew in it. Now that the worry of his friends was relieved, two other needs were known: The need for sleep and for food.  
  
Following his nose, it was easy to find the room with the cooking stuff. To his surprise, an older Gerudo woman was watching over the pot. He shrugged to himself as soon as she smiled at him and brought forth a serving bowl. Link took his place at the table and smiled in return, feeling his mouth watering in anticipation of the food.  
  
The Gerudo woman laughed lightly at him, "My, but aren't you a hungry one. Are you just barely returned from a journey, Link?" He grinned up at her, "No, not really. But I haven't eaten since yesterday and have been up all night." She took on a surprised look then urged him on, "Then don't let me keep you up. Go ahead and enjoy."  
  
He took the spoon of the soup up then paused. Something was still nagging at him, possibly from Oni. "When did you get here, though? I can by just earlier and another Gerudo was here watching the cooking pot."  
  
"The only one here before was the one who summoned me to take care of the food. She was the Great Nabooru. I think she was waiting here for someone. But I am not one to question her will."  
  
Link nearly dropped the spoon but his fingers would not release the wooden utensil. The Sage of Spirit was the one who was here before? It struck him like a lightning bolt. Of course it was! That was a younger Nabooru!  
  
But why didn't he recognize her then? His stomach gave a low and long grumble and he knew that was why. He was too distracted to notice. And it might have been her intention for him not to find her out and question her. But why was she being so mysterious all of a sudden?  
  
More questions! Link threw them aside and began to eat the stew with gusto, letting Oni deal with juggling the questions and how they managed to connect.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Outside of the fortress, the day was just reaching mid morning. Daylight poured over the peaks of the horseback archery grounds yet failed to distract the swordsman at rest there.  
  
To any from a distance, the redhead was simply sleeping with his katana leaning against his shoulder and his head bowed till his chin touched his chest. A black stallion stood nearby, sniffing around for any sign of grass but finding none.  
  
At a closer glance, one could see that the eyes of the swordsman were very well open but gleaming golden under the sun. Fatigue and strain was apparent on his face but he remained in deep thought, stewing over something. He knew he should be enjoying the dawn and the warmth it brought, since it was the light of the final day, but he simply could not let himself relax.  
  
His tunic was clinging to his injury like a bandage but didn't nearly pass for a bandage. Getting it off was going to be painful, to say the least. But he didn't care. What was important was finding a way . . . any way . . . to keep the next night from falling into the hands of either the Light Warrior or the Dark One. But how? Demon Kohachan heaved a sigh, felt his side and back flare with pain, and shoved aside that pain.  
  
He neither noticed nor cared about the figure nearby. His mind was focused on only one thing and everything around him was lost in a fog to his weary mind. Besides, the figure soon left, so why did it matter?  
  
Unfortunately, he was soon disturbed as a strikingly aura was felt near him and a shadow with two triangle ears fell near him. Demon Kohachan growled in his throat for being disturbed and looked up at Tarawen. Despite the sun behind her hid her face in shadow, he could feel her very irritation in him. He snorted, knowing the feeling all too well and lowered his eyes again.  
  
"Demon? Why are you still out? Why aren't you letting Kohachan get some well-needed rest? And yourself as well, for that matter." Tarawen knelt beside him, silently thanking the Gerudo for telling him where to find the red-head and that he seemed to be somewhat okay at least. It was no longer a mystery of why she couldn't find him. She was still not completely familiar with his demon side and was certainly not expecting him to still be a Demon.  
  
The rumor was correct, though. His side did need tending to. And who knew what other injuries he held on him? Yet it was still a question of if even she could break through his stubbornness with her own without hurting him any more than necessary.  
  
As she expected, he did not answer. Tarawen gently poked his injured side and saw him flinch away from the touch. His tunic was turned hard from dried blood. "Demon Kohachan, you need to rest." When she was again ignored, she began summoning words into her mind. If he was so badly off- guard and unfocussed, then he would not be able to fight her sleeping spell.  
  
Before she could chant the spell, Demon Kohachan caught her wrist firmly yet managed to be gentle. Tarawen looked to him in surprise, looking at him with an unspoken question. He met her gaze, "There will be no need for that. This is no time to be stubborn." These words caught Tarawen's attention even more sharply.  
  
Demon Kohachan relaxed a bit, let her go, and stood up slowly but surely. "I was only thinking of the coming night. Many things are going to happen. Many may very well die. As far as I know, both Toloran and Zolaris will lose their lives to the legend. Possibly, so will the three keys. Demon Zolaris took off but no one knows where to. Not even I know. What is certain is that he is getting ready for tonight."  
  
"Demon Kohachan . . . you can't worry about that right now. You are hurt and in that way are not helping anyone." Tarawen took up her best stern voice without a waver yet knew her friend knew her better. Kohachan would have been able to see through her. His words had shaken her if only slightly. Still, she persisted calmly, "Come on. Before you catch an illness from the cold. Your wounds need proper treatment."  
  
Demon Kohachan didn't move. His eyes were hazed with a black tint over the gold as he added with a mirthless laugh, "Perhaps catching and illness and dying is the only way to stop the legend from coming about." Tarawen shot him a glare, no longer feeling her own doubt. She would not let him think much less say things such as that.  
  
He stopped her protest with his own look, "Stop worrying about any one person. Don't you get it? The end of this coming night will reflect what happens all over the world. Not just Hyrule, not just us and those who are directly involved, it will change the entire world as we know it."  
  
"I know that, Demon Kohachan. But in order to help keep anything regretful from happening, we need you in good health and rested up so you can actually think clearly. You are not helping anyone like this." She kept her tone level and her eyes on his. Demon Kohachan shifted on his feet and tried to think of a comeback but his mind failed him.  
  
He snorted in frustration then called gently for Trasul. Tarawen kept her eyes on him as he managed to mount the black horse despite his wounds. He didn't even flinch from them. She could even hear the stiffened fabric of his tunic pulling away from his side forcefully.  
  
He looked down to her again, "Well, are you leading the way or should I? All that I need is a Fairy Fountain. Come on. Trasul can carry us both or you can try your luck in the snow." Tarawen couldn't help from feeling suspicious. She chose to follow him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
With an empty bowl and a satisfied stomach, Link leaned back lightly in his chair and grinned again. Everything was right in the world. Well, except for one thing. He looked to his gracious hostess as she kept watching him as well and serving anyone else whom wanted a fast meal.  
  
Another Gerudo entered the room, then. She was young but carried herself with pride. Her garb was unmistakable as well as the jewel adorning her red and golden hair. The serving woman bowed deeply as Nabooru entered and nodded to her before taking a seat across from Link, "Now you know, kid. And I believe it is my turn to ask questions. First off, how exactly did you meet with those strangers?"  
  
Link shrugged a bit, "They helped me when I needed it. Or were friends of those who helped me. But we are a bit of a group now."  
  
She nodded carefully as she rested her head on her hands, "And why did you bring them here? Seems that very fact has brought about much of the problems we will have to face this coming night."  
  
Link looked at her a bit more, fighting off his fatigue with curiosity. "But how did you know . . ." He was cut off by her hand then directed to follow through with answering her question first. Link sighed and settled down to tell his long story.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Across the snow-blanketed Hyrule, the two riders had found a hidden cave. Tarawen stood calmly and looked at the walls of the odd cave. She could not make out other than by magic as to how the cave could have been formed.  
  
What seemed to be water sparkled and flowed down pitch-black, stone-like walls. In the center of the cave there were six large pillars of marble each on the edge of a large circle of stone and apparently held up the ceiling itself. At the bottom and in the middle of the marble pillars was a large pool of what could have been water but sparkled and flowed almost like liquid diamonds.  
  
Dancing over the top of the water and floating about flitting as they would was a group of small, pink fairies. The entire cave seemed to be filled with the music of their child-like laughter as they continued to play, oblivious of the two in their home.  
  
Demon Kohachan seemed un-impressed with the cave as he loosened his belt. Tarawen shot him a glance at the movement. Demon Kohachan noted the glance and grinned less than pleasantly, "Calm down. You can see how the fairies heal if you can actually see the injuries form together and fade away. It's only to satisfy you that I'm okay afterwards." She nodded as he gritted his teeth and peeled off the soiled tunic.  
  
She noticed another wound on his back. A large bruise turned black and blue with red in the very center of it. At his side was the same gash that had bled so much. At the movement of riding and there with taking off the tunic, the wound had re-opened once more. Tarawen began to talk, hoping to get her mind off of the situation with his wounds.  
  
"What happened out there, Kohachan? You fought the Shadow Fighters, you've fought many foes before with success . . . but you were brought down this time. Is Demon Zolaris that strong?"  
  
"Yes." Kohachan took his first step into the water, "There is only one to match him. Only one to match the Dark One and surpass him. That is the Light One. Even then, after the legend and if one of them does triumph, he would be named the Moon God Knight. Then . . . there is only one combined force to defeat him. How that kind of power can be gathered remains a mystery, however."  
  
"What combined force is that? I have my suspicions but tell me outright." Tarawen demanded mildly.  
  
"The Goddesses. Well, the Goddesses and one other. There is almost always one to wield the power such beings can create. No one person can demand such power, it can only be blessed. And no God or Deity or Demon can release his or her power directly. Thus why there are hosts such as myself. Even then, the Gods of the moon chose to direct their powers through the blades of two Demons." He waded a bit more, looking closely at the fairies and mentally asking for their aid.  
  
"Okay . . . how exactly do you know about all of this? You are the key of Wisdom but did you have a dream to know all of this?"  
  
Kohachan held his hand to one of the fairies as she considered him and answered, "No . . . that is even harder to explain. I just think of the question and the answer comes to me. That's the only way it can be explained." He smiled as the fairy began flying around him. He felt the aches in his entire body beginning to leave him as the fairy's light covered and healed him.  
  
Watching the bruise on his back as well as the stains of blood and the gash each close up, Tarawen nodded in approval, "Okay, but do you think you will be able to think a better way around the legend? Such as where to find the combined power? Or how to free the Demons of the Moon God's grip?" Somehow, freeing Demons did not appeal to Tarawen but for right then, it was the proper thing to hope for.  
  
Kohachan shook his head and started back toward Tarawen before another fairy could use her power up on him. "I can only do what I can do. I can only call on some answers, not all. But at later times, the answers will come. It is almost to say when the student is ready, the teacher arrives." He gladly accepted the cloak Tarawen had carried from the Gerudo grounds. "Just don't worry. The answers will come. Only worry if the answers are kept from being voiced when they are needed.  
  
Tarawen nodded her agreement then shifted into her tiny fox form and followed after him away from the magic fountain. She was not settled about the legend any more. But she could hope that Kohachan didn't get any ideas of death. Death was never the answer.  
  
She jumped up to his shoulder as he knelt to pick up his bloodied and torn tunic and held the fur cloak tighter around himself. She only hoped that everyone would be okay when it was all said and done. At the very least, everyone could finally get a well-deserved rest before nightfall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After the long story, Link took a deep drink from the offered cup of milk. The drink soothed his throat pleasantly while Nabooru thought through everything that he had told her. "Well, Link, you certainly seem to be one blessed to be involved with many legends but cursed to endure many hard times." Link nodded wearily. His head was getting heavier with each passing moment and the effort to keep his eyes open was growing greater.  
  
Nabooru smiled a bit to see him so tired. He did deserve a rest after all he had gone through and to rest up before going through his final night of yet another legend. "We can hope that the light side of this legend will win. But then, there must always be a balance. If that is true, then neither side will win. Both will run out of time and the balance will continue. Yet you are still willing to fight to make sure that the more active warrior does not get through with his want for victory?"  
  
Link's head bobbed with a nod before resting on the table, finally becoming too heavy to sit up with. Nabooru laughed in her throat and indicated her close friend to help Link up and to a place where he could sleep in peace. "I certainly hope you do get him, kid. That dolt stole the Gerudo Stallion, after all. But until then, the other sages and I have business to discuss."  
  
She watched as Link was helped out of the room then began her own journey back to the castle once more. Things were heating up even more so than Zelda had predicted. There was much to discuss and very little time to discuss it in. The final day was high upon them and the final night was nothing to take lightly.  
  
The two left the room and their steps were out of ear shot soon enough. Nabooru focused on the castle and felt the winds of the desert surround her and her spirit began to fly taking her body with it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
WAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Still more chapters to write after this one!! *Has gone completely, utterly, and unquestionably insane*  
  
Kohachan: *looks at the time* Oro? X_X; No flippin wonder! *Shakes Shadow Girl* It's past three in the morning! What were you thinking?!?  
  
*Blinks while being shaken* I was thinking I want to update tonight! =^-^=  
  
Kohachan: *Sweatdrops and lets her go, going off into a series of muttered curses*  
  
Heheheheh! Anyway, seems once a person writes a long chapter, there is no getting out of semi long chapters. Sorry for being late with this one, everyone! But hold in there. The moment you've been waiting for is coming quickly enough. Better yet, I get to start on the next chapter right away! . . . and after a nice, long sleep!  
  
But now we must wonder, what do the sages have planned? Will Demon Zolaris show up again before nightfall and catch our friends off guard? What happened to having Crystal in the spotlight? Answers to these and more are coming in the next chapter! But now this chapter is said and heard!  
  
Soooo . . . GOOD NIGHT WORLD!  
  
Kohachan: Sure sign of her insanity, bad attempts at rhymes, babbling, making little sense, and stalling everything as long as possible.  
  
Yep yep!  
  
Until next time! 


	31. A Brush of Darkness

~ Disclaimer ~ *Sitting in a confessional booth* Okay, I admit. I . . . I don't own Zelda. *Is sad* ;_;  
  
Kohachan: Aiy kalahar . . . Shadow Girl, can't you be serious? The story is getting to get heated up again.  
  
*Jumps up* This I know! *Rubs her hands together plottingly* Yes, everything is getting ready, set, and about to BLOW! *Mushroom cloud from a nuclear bomb explosion forms in the background* MUAHAHAHAHAA!  
  
Kohachan/LunaYami/Tarawen: *biiiig sweatdrop*  
  
Tarawen: Kohachan, did you induce her with your sugar highs?  
  
Kohachan: What?! Who, me? Nuh-uh. This is all hers. *Under his breath* Unless she found my secret stash . . . *Gasps* 0.0;  
  
Tarawen: *Gives Kohachan a look* Please tell me you are joking, Mellon nin.  
  
Aaaaanyway, like he said, things are finally going to get heated up. So, without further stalling, lets name off the dedications. Heh. That will be easy this time around. I can do it all by myself! =^-^=  
  
LunaYami: But I wanna help . . .  
  
Okay, okay. But the line-up of dedications is going to be somewhat changed ^-^; First off, I'd like to dedicate this story to LunaYami and MonoChronos. Both have been my co-writer type people and both became my dear friends, whom I can't thank enough. Ah, but they are not my only dear friends on this crazy journey. It also goes out to Shadow Knight (Seems I'm not the only one on sugar ^_^; Roll em up, roll em up lets us see what tragedy the dice will read ^-^), and to Angle1 (Gah! Azure was trying to follow you! Aiyah! Oh, and Kohan doesn't always use fairies but at that moment, being injured isn't the best way to be when night settles in ^_^;) They too are my true friends as well as loyal supporters to never give up on me. This story is going out to all of them! XD  
  
LunaYami: *blushes* hehe . . .  
  
It also goes out to Mithrandir (Hello, Chris! And Mithrandir, if you thought this story was good, you should read Shadow Knight's story. He can defend himself really well but his ability shines in his story making and such. This coming from me, as well as his other loyal readers and people. Seriously, it would be worth your time.) And Dragon killer (Yup! No problem. Was my pleasure to keep it simple and some of the best writings come late at night. Not that that was even close to being one of the best writings -.-; . But you seem to know this already ^_^) Thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
Now, onto the chapter! Heh . . . This chapter will have more plot development than the last . . . I hope x.x;;  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ A Brush of Darkness ~  
  
The Land of Hyrule, still blanketed by snow, seemed to be at peace again after the storm. In Kakariko, the chicken lady still cared for her precious cuckoos. The carpenters stayed busy, despite the snow around them to build what would be an archery practice room. Even the soldier at the gate stood his post. To them as well as for the rest of Hyrule, it was nothing but another nice day.  
  
But to Link and his friends, it was possibly the last day of peace. With the group still separated and a few of them still injured, there was little chance of making plans. The odds were against them.  
  
Back at the Gerudo Fortress, Link was led to a sleeping quarter and decided to get his own well-deserved rest. Though he slept, Oni Link was restless. Remaining at the back of Link's mind, he stewed over the coming night. He stared into the darkness while his thoughts were far away.  
  
From one of the shadows, the Zora Spirit appeared and puzzled, "Dude, what ya zoning out about?" The voice was bubbly despite being not of air or water but of thought speech.  
  
Oni Link growled in his throat for being interrupted then muttered without looking at Mikau, "Only contemplating the balance. There is always evil in the world and there is always good to combat it. If there was only one or the other, that one would destroy itself. Evil turns upon itself, good would turn upon itself."  
  
Mikau yawned and rubbed his neck, "Yeah. What ya getting at? The sages seem to know that already. Why stress about it?"  
  
"Idiot. Everyone is focused on Demon Zolaris. The chosen of the Dark Moon God. That is only because the full moon is his night. He has proven the hassle." Oni snorted lightly and narrowed his eyes almost to scold others. "I only wonder why Link and his new friends as well as the sages haven't stopped to think about how things would be if it was Demon Toloran's night.  
  
"Through Link's memories, I have seen how some, such as the Gerudo, were once under Ganondorf's rule. However they changed from being under his evil rule to act right under Nabooru's rule. This would not matter to the chosen of the Light Moon God. He would only see that they were once evil and would be convinced that they would need to be eliminated.  
  
"Everyone has a fault in them. No one is perfect. In a way, even the Light Warrior is tainted for taking lives. It depends on what you see as to be good or bad and to what extent. Thus, he is just as bad as the Dark Warrior." Mikau yawned again after Oni's explanation and stretched his back. "Whatever, man. But I think Link has the right idea. I say we all get a bit of shut-eye."  
  
Oni snorted lightly and ignored the Zora until Mikau eventually wandered away. He was still ill at ease. If one were defeated, the other would lead to the destruction in trying to make the world right in his eyes.  
  
And who could defeat the Moon God Knight? For, if either warrior managed to gain the other's blade and form them into one with the souls, that is what he would be called. If such a thing would happen this night and not be ended on the same night, then there was nothing left to hope for.  
  
Both would have to be stopped before the Moon God Knight could be born. Or just held back until the night was over. The latter was impossibility for both sides had powers neither would show. Potential they held back so none could see and form a counter against such ability.  
  
He already knew how to match Demon Zolaris' ability to teleport, as long as there was no barrier. But what other tricks had the Demon not shown yet? Oni Link hoped that Link and his little friends knew exactly what they were getting into before making any decisions. Too many factors were to be put into play to form a plan. They would have to do all that they could and hope for the best.  
  
Oni clenched a fist at that. It wasn't enough! But what was to be done? Hide the keys? Never before had either of the warriors been so close to victory. The keys were gathered neatly on the same land when each had once been scattered over the seas!  
  
The situation defied what the Fates have intended, it seemed like. Even then, each of the keys seemed to be at three separate corners, assuming Kohachan had gone off elsewhere. He was not with Matt in the fortress, after all. And knowing the Sheikah's dislike of the castle, he would be away from Crystal as well.  
  
Still, this only proved that this night was the last thing that was supposed to happen. It still did not change the fact that the keys were practically at arm's reach of the warriors. It wouldn't take much time to find and claim each of the keys. None of them could fight against Demon Zolaris and hope to escape unless by some slim chance that the Dark Warrior gave up the hunt for the moment. That chance would be eliminated this night.  
  
Oni stood and took a steady breath as he said aloud, "Sleep well, Link. Tonight, Hyrule is probably going to need your strength once more." Restless, the Deity took to wandering through the darkness.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere in the Gerudo Fortress, the three injured were either already awake or waking up. Nabooru had left her able women to take care of business and re-post guards while she was away. Sitting at the table of the deemed recovery room was Matt and Cait while Andrake still was lying on the ground, half-awake.  
  
Matt was eating at the warm stew while listening to the Gerudo's around him and trying not to look up from the stew, less his eyes stared at the wrong parts of the ladies. Cait seemed equally uncomfortable but for other reasons as she kept as close as she could to Matt and ate her own soup.  
  
The two Gerudo sitting across from Matt and Cait seemed frustrated. Matt was still nervous, and yet tempted, to look up at them while Cait was simply afraid of them and their sharp features, naturally firm voice, and of the weapons a couple of them still carried. The first Gerudo woman, Trina, questioned again, "Boy, what is your name?"  
  
Matt finally gave up on trying to stay quiet around the women. He muttered his name and took a few hasty spoon-fulls of soup and finally tipped the bowl to drain the last of it.  
  
Trina grinned, "Finally, at least word from you." She glanced at her partner, Amora, and added, "Now if we can only bring the little one from her silent state." Amora didn't return the glance and kept looking at the young girl. "Hm? Amora, what is it?" Matt slightly tensed, not liking the sudden attention drawn to Cait. He glanced up at them through his hair, keeping his face down.  
  
"Hmm . . ." Amora finally looked to Trina, "Just noticed the young one is a Hylian while the boy is not. Noting too important. Just curious." Trina nodded her agreement to that. She cocked an eyebrow inquisitively as Matt lowered his eyes once more then questioned him again, "Where did you two meet?"  
  
With a full belly, he felt somewhat better and slightly braver. Matt looked up and sat back a bit more as he answered, "We met here in Hyrule. It was a long time ago. I'm a traveler, really. Now, where is my stuff? And how did we get here in the first place?"  
  
Amora decided to answer him, "Your equipment is being kept safe for as long as you are here. As for how you got here, the Kitsune, Tarawen, led a small band of warriors to go and find you and your comrades. But what are you doing here?"  
  
Matt returned the volley, "Tarawen got us out of the snow, eh? Mighty kind of her. I just came for the sake of seeing a friend who was brought here before. Yet, we were attacked." His heart leapt suddenly as he remembered something. The sudden jump also made him flinch in expecting pain yet he was in none.  
  
Shaking it off, Matt asked the two warrior women across from him, "Hey, what time is it? Is it close to the rising of the moon?" He kept his eyes on hers and cursed his hormones as his eyes kept trying to drift down.  
  
Both women seemed curious of his last question then figured he was worried that he had slept the day away, which he did. Trina leaned on the table a bit, tilting her head curiously as she answered, "The moon is just rising. It will be a bright night tonight. Why do you ask?" She was left confused as Cait gasped lightly and Matt was sent to swearing in various languages under his breath. Matt sighed at last and muttered, "Out of time . . ."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Crystal watched the sunset and sharpened her daggers. Tired of being in the castle and wondering where her friends were, she had gone to the roof of the main hall between two spires and looked over the land of Hyrule. Her boots and the blanket she had taken with her were both wet from the snow but that was all.  
  
Finished sharpening her daggers, she sheathed them both and stood up, picking up the blanket after her. No longer able to wait, she decided to go and find her friends. Demonic night or no, she felt they needed to stay together. That was the only way they had overcome hardships of the past.  
  
Sliding down the roof without fear, she landed on the flat just above the main entrance. It was not too long a jump but she didn't want to chance that there could be ice on the stone bridge. She looked back to the horizon to see the sunset fading. Time was running out too quickly.  
  
Taking a breath for courage's sake, she leapt off the roof and judged the landing, landing in a crouch to absorb the impact yet her feet slipped on the ice and she fell on her backside. Groaning from the sudden but not crippling ache, she slowly got to her feet and brushed herself off.  
  
She knew Zelda would not have advised the escape much less offered a horse to help her with. And after that fall, it would be a bit before riding was comfortable again. Still, Zelda seemed to not really understand how much she wanted to be with her friends. Despite her words, the Princess had advised her to stay yet had to leave for some meeting of the sages. Talking would get nothing done for Hyrule in defense of Demon Zolaris. Action needed to be taken.  
  
Crystal began running from the castle, despite the ache in her lower back, and headed for the fields, chasing the darker side of the sky. It was ironic, running in the direction that the moon would rise. Almost as though she ran to her own defeat. Defeat or victory, she corrected herself. There had to be a way to get around the demon long enough for the night to end. And if there was a way, she had a feeling that Link would be able to find it, wherever he was.  
  
From behind her and over her shoulder, the sound of a fairy flitting quickly through the air chased her. A purple light came to the side of her head and began to glow a bit brighter white to light the way through the growing darkness. The light was not yet needed as the sun's light was still on her back. Crystal smiles lightly nonetheless while she ran, "Coming with me, Navi?"  
  
Navi flew beside her almost effortlessly, used to following Link in such runs and laughed, "But of course! You are going to find Link, right? And it was getting boring in the castle!" She landed on Crystals' shoulder for a moment then took to flying again without getting in Crystal's way.  
  
Crystal nodded still with a grin and began somewhat working harder to get through the snow. At least she would be let out the gate at the end of the road without an upset. "Thanks, my flying friend. You're more than welcome to come, Navi. So long as you don't snitch that we are running away."  
  
The fairy giggled and nodded, bobbing in the air a couple of times. The twosome managed to get to the very gates leading out of the marketplace but the drawbridge was being drawn and torches on the outside of the wall were being lit.  
  
"Wait!" Crystal yelled as she redoubled her effort in running to the gate. Yet the guard took no heed of her. Navi flew a bit faster then looked back at Crystal, urging her on, "Come on! We can still get up the gate! Come on, come on, come on!" Crystal nodded and clenched her fists before relaxing the grip and working up the long wooden gate as the chains clanked louder and kept pulling the bridge up.  
  
She made it to the top and held onto it with her elbows before pulling herself up onto the wood and looking across Hyrule field. As the sun's light died away and the moonlight stabbed down from the horizon, a stab of fear took over Crystal. She suddenly felt alone before the vast, bitterly cold landscape.  
  
Navi flew by her and landed on her shoulder, reminding Crystal that she was still with her. Crystal smiled to Navi and stood up on the drawn drawbridge. "Well, where do we go, Navi? And how do we get there before the moon rises into the middle of the night sky?" Navi shook her head a bit and drifted to fly once more and look across the glittery, snow-covered land. "I think . . . we should head . . ." Navi paused, trying to listen to her intuition but Crystal interfered, "How about that way?" She pointed to the southwestern area.  
  
Navi started at that then looked to the distance though she couldn't see beyond the rise of the land and protested lightly, "But that is where the Gerudo Fortress lies. He wouldn't be there, would he? And why would he be? Well, then again, the Gerudo are his friends. He might have gone there to ask if they've seen anything odd. Like a Demon running around. Okay, we can go there and check!"  
  
Navi waited for a response but Crystal had jumped down into the snow past the moat and looked back up at the chatty fairy with a grin. Flushed, Navi flitted down to join her and they began to run or fly respectively.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Aren't women supposed to lose their flexibility as they grow up?" Kohachan scratched the back of his head in wonder as Tarawen, in her human form, was stretching out under the light of the setting sun. The two had stopped riding near the middle of the field, and already knew that they weren't going to get anywhere close to safety before the moon rose. Thus Tarawen wanted to be ready.  
  
She laughed lightly as she twisted herself forward and to the side setting her left shoulder to her right knee while lightly holding her ankles to pull the stretch a little farther than it would naturally go. "No, Kohachan. For one thing, I am a Kistune. Kitsune have natural flexibility like this. And if kept up and even stretched even more from youth, then we are more flexible that in youth."  
  
Still the Sheikah tried not to stare in wonder and scratched the back of his head, still mounted on Trasul. The black horse never minded the antics of the fox-like woman and sniffed at the air, perking at minor changes in the pattern.  
  
Kohachan patted the stallion's shoulder, "Looks like Trasul is getting edgy. Even he knows what's coming up tonight." This was no surprise, as all of the animals of Hyrule and areas have a sense of coming calamity.  
  
Straightening her form only to bend backward and set her hands to the snow down and behind her, Tarawen agreed, "Indeed. And you should be getting ready as well, should you not?" She let her hands go to her elbows, bending her back and stretching her stomach a bit more before raising back up again to her hands.  
  
Kohachan let his hand go to his katana and recalled his last fight with Demon Zolaris. The ring was the only thing that had saved him from having his soul taken. But this night when both Warriors of light and dark walked the earth, the shields would be rendered as useless as any common armor against the sword that slash the soul.  
  
He shook his head and said calmly, "There would be no point, really. All we can do is fight our hardest and hope we can either hold Demon Zolaris off or avoid him all together."  
  
Tarawen turned on him sharply after rising back up normally once more, "Tell me . . . if the sword manages to steal a soul . . . thus gaining a key . . . and the key was not used . . . then what would happen to the soul taken? If the warrior holding the soul failed and daylight came again, would the soul die?" She kept watching his features though he avoided her gaze.  
  
"I don't know, honestly. It would be hard to look that far ahead. But we might find out eventually, it seems. Or you will find out." Kohachan knew those words would hurt her or else earn him a sound beating over the head. Either way, it was the only truth he could speak. Even if the truth hurt, it had to still be accepted.  
  
When there was no reply, Kohachan looked to Tarawen. Tarawen bit her lower lip lightly and cocked her ears in attention and looked around. Trasul slightly pranced, as though catching a sense of what Tarawen already felt. Kohachan calmed the dark horse with a few words and kept his eyes on Tarawen, his own eyes slightly darkening in the rising feeling of doom.  
  
"It's Demon Zolaris, isn't it?" The question was more a statement. Tarawen nodded and went back to Kohachan and his mount and set a hand on the stallion's shoulder, keeping her eyes on him. "I don't want to see you taken that easily, my friend. Ride away. If he comes here, he will have to contend with me. He won't steal my soul. I am not a key for him to use."  
  
Kohachan grinned bitterly. He appreciated her offer yet found it to be useless. Answering her quizzical glance, he muttered, "That would be a waste. Weather the soul is a key or not does not matter. He can still steal it. Thus end the life of that person. Or else leave a living yet empty shell of the person behind."  
  
Kohachan looked back down at her even as he could feel the light of the moon growing over the snow around them giving it an eerie glow. "Thank you for the offer but it is you who would be the more tragic lost. Ironic, it would be, if Demon Zolaris would strike you down. But that won't happen. I can't let you take that chance, Tarawen."  
  
She growled suddenly and snapped at him, "That is noble of you. Noble and selfish. You would be taken as well as the other two keys. Then the world would be lost. In this situation, my life is not important." A warning glance from Kohachan managed to silence her but not quiet her thoughts against him.  
  
Under the choked silence, the air felt different. Demon Zolaris was getting closer and his ability had grown exponentially from the last encounter. "Tarawen . . . Crystal and Matt don't know all there is to know about this night. If Matt is safe as you say, his own shield must have saved him." Kohachan dismounted calmly to the snow again on the other side from Tarawen and looked at her over Trasul's shoulders, "You have to find them and do your best to protect them now."  
  
Tarawen held his gaze, his sharp red eyes no longer driving her gaze away or causing her to flinch under them. She answered with an equally steady voice, "You want me to tell them that their 'shields' are useless now? And Matt will know what I speak of." She mounted, the fur raised on the back of her neck at the Demon's approach. It felt like Demon Zolaris was standing just nearby, watching with sadistic glee.  
  
She tried to shake off the feeling and looked down to Kohachan again, "But what about you? Are you just going to wait here and let your soul be taken?"  
  
"Of course not. If he faces me first, then he and I will fight again. It will settle the match from the night before. Ride hard, Tarawen. This stall might not last long enough to give you much time." He looked around, expecting the Demon to spring from no where. Tarawen sighed lightly at his pessimism yet could find no words to say otherwise.  
  
Knowing that that was possibly the last time she would see her friend, she wet her hand on his forehead and spoke softly in her own language, "Hold fast to your faiths. May your blade stay sharp and your vision clear. The path of Fate will clear before you in time." Having given her blessing, she did not wait for any longer reply and sped off with Trasul back to the Gerudo Fortress.  
  
Taking a deep breath after the blessing, Kohachan released the clasp to his cloak and let the fabric aside. He drew his katana and looked back at Tarawen's trail. She was already fading by distance to the desert grounds. He gripped the hilt of the katana and brought it before him, clasping it with both hands.  
  
A flash of shadow-like motion flew over the snow. Acting on instinct, Kohachan slashed at the object only to vanish a small haze of formless shadow energy. He cast a glance along where the energy had come from only to see the dark shade of a horse and rider approaching him from the haze of the Legendary night.  
  
The moon glinted off the silver-like clasp of the cloak then revealed the hood of the cloak was pulled off. Silver hair with pointed ears created the silhouette. The rider continued riding closer revealing black piercing eyes and a cruel smirk of power and control. The look on his face was that of a hunter having trapped a long-sought prey.  
  
A gleaming blade was held in the right hand of the rider, the gleam seemed unnatural even under the light of the rising full moon. A grin flashed over the rider's face and the blade came up again sharply, sending another stream of dark energy flying through the air. Again Kohachan sliced through the energy, hoping Demon Zolaris would continue taking his time.  
  
Unfortunately, that was not to be. Demon Zolaris let out a sharp yell and dug his heels into the Gerudo stallion's flanks, charging the animal at Kohachan, the blade coming out once more and still gleaming. Kohachan jumped back from the blade tip and stayed on his feet. Of anything, he had to avoid the gleaming sword first.  
  
Evil laughter filled the night air as well as the snorting of the Gerudo Stallion. Demon Zolaris kept his grin as he brought the stallion around to walk calmly toward Kohachan again, black eyes gleaming with an inner darkness. He chuckled darkly in his throat, "Seems you aren't going to come easily. You always were a stubborn one, Kohachan." He dismounted and brought the blade to bare though the gleam dimmed back to steel and the glowing eyes of the Hydra dulled slightly once more.  
  
"So . . . let us settle what we began just last night. But now, all you can do is run away." Demon Zolaris put as much a jeer into his voice as he could and was pleased as Kohachan took up the blade once more and silently glared at him. "Not running this time, eh? Good. Perhaps this will be entertaining." Demon Zolaris came at Kohachan, drawing the Dark Moon Blade into a vertical slash but the attacked and cast aside.  
  
Kohachan didn't wait for Demon Zolaris to recover. He tried crouching in the snow to sweep kick the Demon's legs out from under him but it was avoided the same way as last time. Still crouched on the ground, Kohachan was made to stop another attack from coming down on him. The two swords clashed loudly in the night as the struggle of power between the two continued.  
  
Kohachan's thoughts began to wander even as he fought with automatic movements, keeping the steel blade away from him. He knew the fight was useless yet he refused to give up. Crystal, Matt, Tarawen, Link, even Toloran and Zolaris as well as countless other lives counted on the legend not being fulfilled. Time was of the essence!  
  
He began to fight back against the blade bearing down on him but as soon as he began to stand from the snow, Demon Zolaris kicked Kohachan in the chest to send him backward again into the snow. Kohachan rolled to the side before another stronger streak of dark energy could slice over or through him. The snow where he was a moment ago immediately melted from the dark power.  
  
Kohachan jumped to his feet just in time to meet another larger wave of power. He used his katana to slice through the shadow energy but the final larger one pushed him back a few feet in the snow. "The blade . . . more power is being unlocked from it before the full lunar eclipse . . ." Kohachan observed.  
  
The Dark Moon Blade was indeed gleaming a bit more darkly as it seemed to leak with black sparks after sending the attacks. Demon Zolaris smirked, "Now do you see? As the night wears on, my power grows greater. There is no pestering Kitsune to rescue you now. And I have my own rightful blade in my hands. Your fate is sealed!" Demon Zolaris ran at Kohachan once more, the Dark Moon Blade gleaming with black energy to strike against the Katana and send the energy tearing through Kohachan.  
  
"Not yet." Kohachan tapped into his own magic and felt the embers in himself grow and spread into the blade. It had been a while since he had to use such magic to fight but he was confident in his ability. The katana began to gleam with a light of it's own and clashed it against the gleaming Dark Moon Blade. Sparks, both black and white, flew through the air and melted into the snow around them.  
  
The clashes continued across the snow, adding light to the full moon night. Kohachan drove the attack, gaining a bit of ground on Demon Zolaris but then was forced to fall back under the Demon's own attack. It was not long after the shift of control that Demon Zolaris managed a sharp slash across Kohachan's arm, weakening the Key of Wisdom's grip.  
  
Kohachan hissed in pain and tried to defend against another attack but his hold on the blade as well as the magic was weakened. The black aura around the Dark Moon Blade grew as the two swords clashed once more. The katana flew, the blade sparking with dark magic, and fell into the snow, point first.  
  
Dark Magic also seeped into the wielder of the katana. A ripple of pain then a sudden and sharp pain flew through his arm as though a thousand knives stabbed at his flesh. Kohachan gripped his injured arm, feeling the last of the magic seeping into his shoulder and back as well as his chest. He glared at the grinning Demon and felt a rage deep within him stir.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Kohachan. Your Demon will not be allowed to help you out either. It will be over before then." Demon Zolaris proved his words true, bringing the flat of the Dark Moon Blade to the side of the Sheikah's head, sending Kohachan to the snow again on his injured side.  
  
Kohachan looked up as Demon Zolaris and saw the Dark Moon Blade gleaming with the same black energy then saw it drip with the power like excess venom from a snake's fang. Demon Zolaris grinned sadistically once more and brought the blade to his side, preparing a horizontal slash over Kohachan's body.  
  
Staring at the blade with hazed eyes, Kohachan knew it was indeed nearing the end. He let his eyes close and turned his thoughts to his friends once more. In his mind's eye, he could see a final light. That light was the form of a small Hylian boy with a fairy close beside him.  
  
Link? But how would Link be the light amid the imminent darkness?  
  
He could not finish his thoughts as the sound of the attack being released made his heart leap before pain seared through him from the attack.  
  
A scream of complete agony filled the night air. The sound of intense suffering echoed over the land, through the forest, across the cold sands, and off the far mountains. The scream sounded the alarm of danger though it was an alarm that would go unheeded by the sleeping people of Hyrule. Many awoke to it and few stayed up from the fearful sound. Yet there was nothing that could be done as the scream died down then faded away startlingly quickly.  
  
Demon Zolaris grinned in satisfaction and held up the gleaming Dark Moon Blade. One of the three sets of eyes began to whirl in a wonder of light then gleam a solid bright blue. He looked down at the fallen Kohachan. Kohachan's features here soft once more even after the scream of agony.  
  
Well, he would not have to worry about suffering again. He only had one purpose to serve other than proving to be an amusement. And he was one step closer to serving that purpose. Demon Zolaris caressed the third Hydra head with the gleaming blue eyes then called to the Gerudo stallion.  
  
Mounting once more, he envisioned the blade holding a pair of green eyes and red eyes to go with the blue. That was when each of the keys were his. When the moon was in the full eclipse, the temple would be revealed. Demon Zolaris would be there, waiting for that time. He would defeat the ever-annoying Warrior of Light and claim the Light Moon Blade once more. After that . . . true power would be his.  
  
Demon Zolaris grinned down at Kohachan's still form in the snow. Then he gave a mock salute with the Dark Moon Blade and dug his heels into the black horse, driving the Gerudo horse through the snow and back to the Gerudo Fortress. It was only a matter of time before the final two keys were in his possession. He would be invincible.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
And there is another chapter! Look! Things happened this time!  
  
Gaahhh!!! Kohachan is gone! His soul is kept in bondage while his body is left to freeze. Is he gone for good?! Am I truly that evil?! And what of Crystal and Matt? Are they doomed to share Kohachan's fate?!? Can it be true that Demon Zolaris is really unstoppable?? And what of Kohachan's final vision? We will have to wait and see next time!  
  
*Cackles evilly* Ahh . . . been so long since the last evil cliffie. Er . . . so you can't blame me for dying to make another one! *Earns a swat upside the head* Owie! What was that for? And who did that?!  
  
Oni: You only gave me the first section. Yet you said that I was going to have a larger part in this chapter.  
  
Eep! Oni! Oro? I said that? O.o;; When?  
  
Oni: Before you started writing, you were going to give me a larger part than that!  
  
Umm . . . Well, things changed and you know you'll get the big part to play later on . . IF you are nice to me! XD  
  
Oni: *Fingers his blade* Be glad I don't cleave your chair into a stool. Or worse.  
  
Heheh . . . yeah . . . well . . . me going to beg again. Tis not as last as last time though! Heheh! Next chapter should come just as quickly as well! *Gets hit over the head to stop her babbling but consequently is knocked out as well*  
  
Oni: *Snorts lightly and picks Shadow Girl up over his shoulder* About time. She needs to stop pulling all-nighters only to write. Only one last thing to say . . .  
  
Until next time! 


	32. Darkness to Darkness

**Disclaimer** (Shakes the Magic 8 Ball) Do I own Zelda?? (The ball reads "Heck no") What?! (Hurls the ball across the room)  
  
Wee! Cliffies are fun! But now Kohachan is gone and Matt and Crystal are next on the list. The night is still young. So, without waiting, onto the dedications!  
  
As always, this chapter goes out to MonoChronos and LunaYami. It also goes out to Dragon Killer (Man, you update fast! Yep, I will finish . . . just not in this chapter.), Mithrandir (00; Maa maa, calm down! Kohachan was more than my favorite character. But he is gone now. We have to deal with it and move on in the story.), Unnamed Unknown (o.0;; Yes, I am updating. No need for a dagger. Glad you like it so far!), Angle1 (Told you I am evil. And this chapter gets worse. So brace yourself. And as always, thanks for the reviews!), Shadow Knight . . .  
  
(A rift opens in the air and Merrick, Rei, and Nisiko each tumble out)  
  
Oro? Hey guys, what's up?  
  
Merrick: (Jumps to his feet and brushes himself off) Not much. Only that Shadow Knight hates when you put cliffies in chapters. As do many other reviewers.  
  
Neh? Uh-oh . . .  
  
Another figure jumps from the rift as the rift closes  
  
Shadow Knight: REVEANGE! (Waves Harukaze around then charges at Shadow Girl)  
  
Gah! Can we talk about this?! (Jumps back before a broadsword appears and trips Shadow Knight up)  
  
Nisiko: (Crouching beside the fallen Shadow Knight and brandishing the broadsword) Calm down, already and just wait until after this chapter. Then you can exact vengeance.  
  
How about we skip the vengeance?  
  
Shadow Knight: (Springs back to his feet) NEVAH! XD (Tackles Shadow Girl and gets her into a tight headlock) REVENGE FOR THE EVIL CLIFFIE!!  
  
OO;; Let . . . me . . . finish! (Turning colors)  
  
Merrick, Nisiko, Rei: (Jump on Shadow Knight and each work to pry him off) Calm down already!! (Ties him up to a chair with chains and ropes)  
  
Shadow Knight: (Struggles against the bonds) NOOO!!! THERE MUST BE VENGEANCE!! (Starts getting free)  
  
o.o;; Weee.... Crazy opening. Well, before my fate is sealed, let's get on with the chapter.  
  
(Several loud snaps are heard as Shadow Knight breaks free)  
  
Shadow Knight: MUAHAHAHA!!! (Waves Harukaze around and starts chasing after Shadow Girl with it)  
  
AIIYYY!!!! (Dives out the window and runs for the hills from the crazed boy)  
  
Shadow Knight: YOU WON'T GET AWAY!!! (Crashes through the wall beside the window leaving an outline of himself in the wall and keeps chasing Shadow Girl)  
  
Merrick: (Shakes his head and looks to the others) Looks like they are going to be gone for a while. Anyone want a pizza? Pepperoni and sausage!  
  
Rei: Nah . . . has to be with plain cheese. But let's just show the chapter. Maybe your charge will settle down after reading it.  
  
Nisiko: Shakes her head We will see. So, onto the chapter!

* * *

**Darkness to Darkness   
**  
With a word rather than motion, Tarawen brought Trasul to a skidding halt and looked back. The yell could only mean one thing. She turned the stallion around to face the snow once more. In the distance, the Kitsune could clearly see the mounted demon calmly walking in her direction. But Kohachan was not seen standing.  
  
A glint of tiny blue light winked and sparkled from the Demon somehow. Tarawen tried to look closer and could see the glint coming from the pommel of the Dark Moon Blade. Was it some sort of new power? No . . . something about it seemed terribly wrong. But then what was it?  
  
Cursing her curiosity, she drove Trasul into a run through the snow to get a closer look at what had happened. Her thoughts went to Matt, though, and if he was safe where he was. Tarawen halted Trasul once more as the Demon turned in a new direction then to the northwest. Tarawen also looked to see Crystal running through the snow towards then, curiosity, fear, and gladness of seeing a friend was in her face and eyes.  
  
Tarawen drew a sharp breath as she saw Demon Zolaris run the Gerudo bred horse towards Crystal. Cursing under her breath, she dug into herself to awaken her potent magic and kicked the black stallion under her into a mad dash. Trasul shot across the ground once more, snorting for breath as he charged toward Crystal.  
  
"FOX FIRE!" Tarawen yelled and aimed her open palm toward Demon Zolaris. Flames lit over the snow and flew at the Demon and mount as he charged. The Gerudo war horse snorted in anger and shied slightly from the oncoming flames. Demon Zolaris easily deflected the magic from causing harm but his mount took a misstep in the snow and fell to his knees.  
  
Tarawen held back any victory shout and continued charging toward Crystal. Still, there was much ground separating the rider from the runner. The air around Crystal darkened suddenly and Demon Zolaris appeared to reach for Crystal, his face filled with anger as he drew the Dark Moon Blade to strike.  
  
A bright flash of blue light formed between Crystal and Demon Zolaris. As Crystal fell back in the snow, a familiar Deity's sword smacked the pommel of the Dark Moon Blade hard enough to drive it away from touching Crystal. "Link!" Crystal paused when she could see better and noticed it was not the young Hylian boy towering over her.  
  
Oni Link glanced at Crystal out of the corner of his eye then kept his silver eyes locked on Demon Zolaris, "Get out of here!" Demon Zolaris questioned Oni with his eyes. "Deity, you have interfered for the last time!" the demon growled in his throat and motioned the blade as though to stab Oni.  
  
Easily knocking aside the move, Oni shot a glance at Tarawen then turned on Crystal, his face full of irritation, and commanded her mentally {Crystal, get out of the snow and go to the Kitsune! Do it now!} Crystal winced slightly from the force of the command but scrambled from the snow and started to run again.  
  
A bright purple light appeared from the snow Crystal fell in and wavered about a bit, wings fluttering quickly to shake off the clinging snow. Navi looked up at Oni Link and at Demon Zolaris before fluttering up to Oni's hat, "What's going on?!" But she was ignored for the while.  
  
Tarawen directed the black horse around the Demon to get Crystal while Oni held him off. She held an arm out while getting closer to Crystal and saw Crystal ready to grab hold of it. Oni saw what was going on and tried harder to shove Oni Link off but to no avail as the Deity held his ground.  
  
Crystal grabbed hold of Tarawen's hand and was pulled up behind the Kitsune, mindful of the tail, to hold onto her sides. Tarawen brought Trasul to a stop then pivoted the stallion back toward the Gerudo Valley and spurred the horse into another mad dash away. Trasul was beginning to work for breath but did as he was asked.  
  
Oni Link watched them from the corner of his eye and thought of a potential problem. No matter where they went, Demon Zolaris would be able to track them down. If they went to the Gerudo Fortress, they would lead Demon Zolaris to Matt as well. Even if they went to the lake or to the forest, it would not help them much. He had to hold the Demon off as long as he could.  
  
The Dark Moon Blade became solid once more and flashed under the bright moon stabbing toward Oni's head. Oni swept to the side then came back with his own attack, letting his blade glow fiercely with power and brought it up under Demon Zolaris' ribs. Predicting the move, Demon Zolaris managed to counter the attack once more.  
  
A wave of power washed from either blade as the two swordsmen tried to shove against each other yet neither gave. Demon Zolaris grinned slightly and sent Oni Links' blade to the side leaving the Deity's side exposed for attack. Before Demon Zolaris could attack, Oni caught his ground and brought the blade at a slight downward angle. Sending a quick burst of energy into the steel, he felt the blade jerk in his hands and pull him into the spin.  
  
A halo of light surrounded him, warding off the demon by the power. When the ring of light slowly dissipated, Oni held the blade in a defensive position. Demon Zolaris sneered at the move then tried a series of thrusts each aimed at a separate part of Oni. Oni managed to avoid or parry most stabs but the final one managed to cut into his right arm.  
  
Oni hissed in pain as the thought passed through his mind 'He's fast. Very fast.' Before he could counter another strike, the steel of the Dark Moon Blade cut deeply into the tip of his ear. A single twitch cut through the flesh, dragging a pained howl from Oni then clipped two inches from Oni Link's ear. Oni Link held his freely bleeding ear for a moment before glaring at Demon Zolaris.  
  
From the time it took to turn the glare on the demon, Oni was met with a wave of darkness flying from the Dark Moon Blade. It was similar to the wave Gramps had taught Link. Taking the broadsword into both hands, Oni felt his power surge into the metal then drove a silver wave of his own power to block the dark one. But the power used was taxing on the deity while the demon was unaffected.  
  
'The sword . . . the sword and the demon . . . they must be drawing on Kelta's power . . . This is not good.'  
  
A silent moment passed between the fighters before both acted. Oni Link brought the long hilt of his sword into both hands despite the injury in his arm and thrust the blade quickly at Demon Zolaris. Simultaneous to the Deity's move, Demon Zolaris jumped up into a crouch and landed with his feet standing on Oni Links' broad sword.  
  
They glared at each other for a moment in the lock even as the power of Oni's blade threatened to burn Demon Zolaris' feet. The demon smirked as his eyes gleamed as darkly as the dragon's eyes, "You know you can't defeat me. I told you before; you are not my true opponent. Only the chosen of Shasta, the Light Moon God, can defeat me!"  
  
Oni Link glared harder and felt his vision turning red from anger. The move Demon Zolaris pulled reminded him too sharply of Shadow Link in the Water Temple. Every thrust was stopped by the shadow imitator jumping up onto the blade. And going through that irritation of a fight was more than enough!  
  
"Heard it all before, Nullfit." Oni snorted and twisted the blade to slip between Demon Zolaris' feet and slash upward. Demon Zolaris glanced in horror at the aimed slash and brought the Dark Moon Blade down to save himself from being impaled where the moon don't shine.  
  
The blades met with a spray of sparks both silver and violet/black but Demon Zolaris could not move away from the Deity's sword fast enough to avoid the tip of the blade biting into sensitive flesh. He saw flashes brighter than Oni's gleaming blade shine before his eyes as his mind blanked from anything but the sudden and intense pain. He nearly dropped the Dark Moon Blade but kept as good a grip on it as he could.  
  
Oni Link didn't wince in sympathy but he didn't roar with laughter either. An evil grin came across his face as Demon Zolaris doubled over a bit, blood falling freely down his legs. Without wasting any time, Oni Link rushed the nearly fallen demon and brought a booted foot in a high kick aimed under his chin. Demon Zolaris choked on a yelp and flew backward into the air to land deeply into the snow on his back.  
  
Deep laughter at first faint then slowly growing filled the air. Oni growled angrily as he realized that the laughter came from his opponent. Had the demon gone delirious? Before he could demand to know what was funny, Demon Zolaris chuckled once more and began to rise from the snow and provided, "You think mere flesh wounds created by your sword will stop me for long? Haven't you yet realized that my power is above your league?!"  
  
Light began to envelop the snow around Demon Zolaris. The dark light similar to Ganondorf's magic, surrounded the form of the demon then seemed to pulse and swirl before vanishing into the wounds of the demon, healing each of them and cleaning his clothes.  
  
Fully recovered, Demon Zolaris stood up and drew the Dar Moon Blade on guard. He smirked, "It is foolish for you to continue resisting me. Heed my words. This night will be the night that my God, Kelta, will be deemed the superior as he is meant to be! Nothing can stop him now! Least of all, you mere nuisances!" He let a roar of victorious laughter then grinned again, "I must bid thee farewell for now, Oni. The stage elsewhere is set for my arrival." The demon did a mocking bow and vanished in a haze of black magic.  
  
Oni Link blinked a moment, letting his sword arm press to the wound in his other arm and stared at the air where the Demon had given the speech. "The stage elsewhere was set? What by Nayru's Love does that mean?"  
  
"It means he is going after the two final keys now. He was trying to go after Crystal but that was stopped. Tarawen must have gotten Crystal all the way to the fortress by now." Navi softly provided. She appeared before Oni Link and fluttered around him, looking at his injuries then spoke up softly again, "Perhaps we should get you to a Fairy's Fountain? You got injured more times that Demon Zolaris did!"  
  
"No." Oni said firmly, his voice calm and clear despite the fires of pain filling his injured arm and ear, the pain spreading through his head as well as the blood seeping from the ear while the power drain left his thoughts hazy still. He reached to the snow and pulled up a handhold to press over the flatted ear as he continued, "Demon Zolaris was right. I am not the one who can defeat him. Toloran has to be the one to fight him. If anyone, he can match him blow for blow. And now, Navi, we have to find him before it is too late for Crystal and Matt. Can you find him?"  
  
Navi thought for a moment then shook her head, "I'm sorry. But he shouldn't be too far away if he is going to fight that demon anyway, should he?"  
  
"No, he shouldn't. But he is not here now is he? Hmm . . . the night of the lunar eclipse is the night when both Warriors of the Moon will walk the earth." Oni Link looked up at the moon. To his surprise, a small curve of the moon was already slowly being covered by the shadow of the earth. The light of the moon was failing to the shadows of the world. Why did that seem ironic to him?  
  
"It must be that Demon Toloran will awaken when the moon is no longer visible. And that is also when the true fight will begin. Yet Crystal and Matt must be kept safe until that time! It is too late for one already." He looked around across the snow, past where the fallen Gerudo stallion was.  
  
Beyond the mount, a form was laying in the snow. Oni recalled the blue eyes of one of the dragon's heads. Growling in his throat, he ran to the figure to see Kohachan lying very still in the snow. "And so it has begun. Come on Navi. We have work to do." Oni knelt in the snow and managed to lift Kohachan to his shoulder then called the blue crystal about himself. The world faded to the darkness of the travel magic and the night was left in peace on the field once more.

(elsewhere)

Black hooves continued to flash over the ground as the path turned from snow to earth once more. Trasul's two riders did not turn back even though they could hear the battle wage behind them between demon and deity. They tore through the canyon, calling to the guards to allow passage and only slowed the frantic pace when they reached to fortress once more.  
  
Trasul fought for breath as his frothed sides heaved from the effort. Crystal dropped from his back then Tarawen also dismounted as a group of Gerudo came to their aid, one taking the tired horse to walk him around and help him recover. Tarawen found a shoulder and leaned against it. "That did not happen. Tell me that did not happen."  
  
Amora held under Tarawen's leaning and blinked in question. She took Tarawen's shoulders and made the Kitsune look at her, "Calm down. What happened out there?" Tarawen shook her head then bottled her emotion and began explaining what had happened.  
  
Moving away from the group, Crystal saw another figure sneaking to the stairs and trying to go unnoticed. She narrowed her eyes and recognized the figure to be Matt. She looked at the Gerudo but the half-dozen who had met them were intent on Tarawen. Crystal took the break and ran across the desert ground to meet Matt and find out where he was going.  
  
Matt was at the stairs clinging to the shadows the wall-like cliff provided and racing down them when the sound of an approaching Gerudo guard. He stopped on the stairs and looked to his equipment. With luck, he could take out the guard with his staff before she could sound any kind of alarm. Then he could seek out Crystal and help her out.  
  
"Matt, hold up!" A fervent whispered call sounded behind him in a familiar voice. Matt paused just before he was going to lunge from the shadows. He looked back up the stairs to see Crystal sneaking into the shadows as well and getting nearer. He let a sigh of relief but it was short lived as the guard was coming closer.  
  
Swearing lightly under his breath, he ran up the stairs again and grabbed Crystal's hand, pausing by her only long enough to whisper, "Don't ask questions or yell. Just follow me, now." He started running up the last of the stairs and across the packed dirt, half-pulling Crystal behind him.  
  
The two ran to the entrance beside the crates, knowing the crates led to areas where the Gerudo were sure to be to wait the guard change. Going through the dark entrance next to it, they came upon the corner then down a ramp into an empty room. Both were breathing a bit harder from the mad dash and chose the room to rest in. Crystal looked over at Matt, "Plan on letting me go soon?"  
  
Matt blinked then noticed he hadn't let her hand go. A light blush rising in his cheeks, he let her go and looked around. Four lit torches were at each corner of the room but what caught his attention was the fact that most of one wall was turned into a cage. "So, this is the prison room or what? Thought there would be more cells . . ."  
  
"There are. Zelda told me about the Gerudo. They put the cells in separate rooms so escape or rescue attempts aren't as easy. They also have a pit but that is reserved for real trouble-makers." Crystal grinned a bit. She could imagine the Gerudo throwing Matt into the pit, though he was a friend. She didn't want any friend to be thrown into a pit.  
  
"Hmm . . . then it's probably good I didn't go insane." Matt mused with a soft chuckle and went into the cell for kicks. Above the wide open cell entrance was a larger green panel. He guessed that that was where the door was held up. Inside the cell, there was a bit of old hay thrown into the corner possibly as the weak attempt of a prison bed and a nice lot of dirt and grime built up at the corners of the cell.  
  
He grinned back at Crystal from behind the criss-crossed bars then rattled them with his hands, shaking the wall as though trying to get out, "I tell ya, I didn't do it! You'll get nothing out of me, I sayeth!"  
  
Crystal went into a fit of laughter but shook her head. She never did like cages or being penned in. Matt shrugged and relaxed inside the cell, leaning a shoulder to the bars, "Well, I have seen better. But then I have seen worse also. This is average." Crystal let out the last of her giggles and poked Matt's shoulder, "Why were you running from the Gerudo anyway? Got into trouble already? And don't you think you should get out now?"  
  
The boy stuck his tongue out at her, "Spoil sport." But he started for the gate nonetheless, "I was running because I got my stuff back before they said I could have it back." Before he could exit the cell, however, the gate slammed shut in front of him. "Matt!" Crystal panicked and grabbed at the door, trying to heave it open again but it wouldn't budge. Even as Matt tackled the door and trying pulling at it, it still would not give.  
  
Laughter echoed through the room, soft as the shadows. The torches each flickered slightly as a shadow formed in the center of the room. Instinctively, Crystal drew her daggers though a chill ran through her spine. The shadow forming solidified then changed to become the figure of a man.  
  
Eyes as dark as the shadow, outlined in white formed from the head before the darkness parted, revealing silver-like hair over sharp features of a young man, grinning cruelly at them. Both Crystal and Matt could see something different about him. It was not in his clothing but in his features. He looked stronger and greatly amused by the situation.  
  
Demon Zolaris smirked as he stepped completely from the shadows, "Well, well, well. Looks like I don't have to go hunting you down individually after all. What a nice surprise. And the brat even locked himself up for me. How convenient." The demon laughed under his breath and looked to Crystal outside the cage. "I was thinking of claiming my revenge against the boy first . . . but this can work to my advantage. He can watch you die first!"  
  
"Crystal, run!" Matt yelled, his voice thickened by anger and a hint of fear for her. Crystal started for the hall leading from the room but bars of darkness closed over the exit. She tried going for the other door, back the way Matt and she had entered, but more bars formed over that exit as well. "You can not have thought that would work." Demon Zolaris snorted, the smirk never leaving his face.  
  
The Dark Moon Blade flashed in Demon Zolaris' hand once more, the golden gleam by the torch light became dark like the shadows that brought him. The blade with gleaming blue eyes was ready to take another key.  
  
Metal striking metal was heard amplified in the small room as Matt beat mercilessly at the bars with his own sword. Oblivious to the sound, Demon Zolaris fixed a glare on Crystal to hold her in her place. Crystal did the only thing she could do, though. She used her ability once more to break the Demon's hold and turn it into her own.  
  
Inside his soul, Crystal could find nothing but darkness at first. A figure began to form surrounded and engulfed by the shadows. A closer look showed this figure to be the real Zolaris. He was chained helpless by invisible bonds and seemed to be in a deep but feverish sleep. The closer she tried to get to him, the further away he was taken from her.  
  
{Foolish girl. You think you can defeat my spirit with your Power?!} Demon Zolaris' voice came from everywhere and no where. Another figure, one of the darkness, formed where Zolaris once was. It was the demon in his true form. An indefinable being radiating with power. His very humanoid yet beastly form shimmered with a deep violet and crimson, the very eyes of the creature were almond shaped spots of blood red darkness.  
  
When Crystal tried to pull away, the same invisible bonds around Zolaris formed around her, not letting her go. The demon grinned evilly with its eyes and approached the young girl's consciousness.  
  
Matt gripped the bars, his knuckles going white, as he saw Demon Zolaris holding the girl with his eyes. The demon seemed to be taken off-guard for a moment then regained himself. Crystal lost her control and was set into a trance. Matt tried calling out to her, yelling, beating the bars of the cell but nothing would awaken Crystal. Demon Zolaris grinned evilly.  
  
Suddenly, Crystal, while still in the odd trance, grimaced as though pain. She stepped back then could move no further, as though her feet were nailed to the ground. Matt started barking threats, curses, and oaths but nothing deterred the demon as he approached Crystal.  
  
Crystal gave a low, choked groan of pain and clutched the sides of her head. Her eyes were still locked wide on the demons as he got closer. Crystal gasped as the lock of eyes was broken. Just as she began to fall, the shadow-like blade arched from beside her and through her chest completely.  
  
"NOOO!" Matt roared and pounded on the bars with his gloved hands and stared wide-eyes as Crystal fell to the ground, her skin unharmed but the Dark Moon Blade held a silvery aura about it before the darkness of the blade consumed it as well. Another pair of eyes on the hilt of the blade began to glow opposite the blue. The eyes winked red and sparkled for a moment before steadily glowing.  
  
Demon Zolaris grinned wider at the shout of rage then looked to Matt, the evil grin of pure exaltation grew slightly more, "And that makes two down, boy. I hope you enjoyed the view. Cause that was a preview of your own fate!"  
  
Matt spat at the demon, his rage flaring on high as he tore his gaze from Crystal's still form, "You coward! You got into her head, not even giving her a chance!! And now you are going to take me while I'm stuck behind these cursed bars?! COWARD!!" Matt glared with a fire in his eyes at the demon even behind the bars. His sword was still clutched in one hand while he held to a bar of the cell with the other.  
  
The demon seemed to consider while regarding Matt's rage with amusement, "It seems you will not be convinced of your plight until I prove to you exactly how hopeless you are. Very well then. See if you can fight me off." The grin was back as the door of the cell opened up.  
  
Like a splash of cold water, Matt realized exactly what he was getting into. He ignored the sudden flip-flop of his stomach and started calmly to the door. He knew it was a hopeless battle. But he still wanted to give it his all. Though, even he knew the medallion would not save him this time around. It was down to raw skill.  
  
The fire of determination and anger still burned in Matt's eyes but he took his time to sheathe his sword and get Crystal out of the way. He set her back in the cell where she would be safe then glowered at the demon and quickly brandished the blade to face against the demon.  
  
Demon Zolaris chuckled in his throat from the scene of chivalry then brought the Dark Moon Blade to bear, the two glowing eyes glaring at Matt, the still black set of eyes seemed to hungrily stare at him. Matt held his own glare at the demon and didn't wait for the first attack. He Jumped at the demon and saw the shadowy blade twitch towards him but too slowly!  
  
He brought his own sword to the still solid hilt of the blade and nocked away the length of it. Quickly bringing the double-edged blade around, Matt slashed again at Demon Zolaris' stomach and chest. The demon jumped back a bit then hissed, "I knew you would need a beating before you would give in." He licked his lips, "But that makes it all the better. The key of wisdom went down quite painfully that way. And I still have a score to settle with you."  
  
"Shut up." Matt said simply. He was beyond anger yet his thoughts were clear. Demon Zolaris scowled, losing the smirk and let the Dark Moon Blade become solid steel once more as he charged Matt. Matt met the falling blade with the side of his, going to one knee under it. Holding the blade off with the support, Matt threw it away from himself and brought his own blade to thrust forward at the Demon's side.  
  
A bit of blood flew as the blade hit home and sliced through the demon's side. Matt jumped back and watched as Demon Zolaris quickly healed the cut. The demon glared for a moment then tried again with a horizontal slash at Matt, both hands gripping the dragon-headed hilt.  
  
Again Matt met the blade but he used the dagger he had drawn while in the crouch and stabbed the Demon's chest. He continued trying to go for kill shots. The force of his attacks couldn't be stopped; therefor he could not easily be attacked. Demon Zolaris snapped a few curses and grabbed at Matt's wrist before the eight inch dagger could bite his flesh as well. He was then thrown off of the boy and stumbled back a bit. When he looked again, he saw the dagger flying at him.  
  
"Enough of these games!" he snapped and slashed the dagger out of the air, the blade fell to the side in two pieces. Matt didn't stop at the snapping or the failure of the dagger and brought the blade in both hands. Tensing his muscles at first, he sprung at the demon, putting the force of his full body into a swing that caught the demon's blade. To his surprise, Demon Zolaris caught the would-be shove and began pushing back against the boy.  
  
Matt clenched his teeth and glared hatefully at the demon as they both held their ground. Even greater to his surprise, the blades began leaning back to him. He saw the back edge of his own blade trembling and drifting back toward his own skin. Matt finally jumped back, half pushed by the demon and held a defensive stance.  
  
Demon Zolaris grinned a bit at a thought and began pouring his own power into the blade. Small sparks of deep violet and black magic dripped from the blade before growing on it. The dark aura surrounded the demon as well.  
  
"Ki'ya!" Matt snapped a foreign curse but he knew that power he could not escape. It was better to meet the flames and be burned a little than try to run away and be burned a lot. Matt held his sword in both hands again and began spinning the blade quickly. The blade seemed to blur in the speed it spun then the dark wave of power was sent at him.  
  
The black magic crackled sharply as some of it was driven away by the spinning blade. Nonetheless, much of the magic got through and burned then froze Matt's flesh. He gasped from the pain at first then the yell of pain tore from his throat. His sword finally broke from the pressure of the magic and he was sent back, his back hitting the stone wall hard before he crumpled to the ground. The staff still on his back fell off his shoulder and clattered beside him.  
  
Demon Zolaris grinned widely at the victory then slightly winced. The attacks from the boy had caused more damage than he thought. Nonetheless, it was over. He let the Dark Moon Blade slide into its shadow state and started toward Matt with purposefully slow steps.  
  
Right when he was close enough, he raised the blade then grinned, "And now ends your life as a human being . . ." Just before he fell backward and hit the ground hard followed by a blunt but hard stab to the chest by the butt of a staff. Matt was back on his feet, panting slightly with one eye closed in pain but still burning with the will to fight back.  
  
He didn't wait for the demon to recover himself before bringing the other end of the staff spinning around and aiming for head of the fallen opponent. Had it been another case, he would not have lowered himself to such levels as to strike a fallen opponent. But this demon, he would not let get off so easily. A hand flashed to catch the staff before it could strike then wrestled to gain it from Matt's grip.  
  
He twisted the staff but Matt shifted his grip to turn it again and break the demon's hold. Before he could attack again, a blade bit deeply into his leg. Biting back a shout of pain, Matt looked down at the solid blade bleeding as well as his leg. He jumped back and landed on his good leg, trying to ignore both the blood and flaming pain.  
  
Demon Zolaris growled as he got up once more, "Just die already!" He tried a vertical slash at Matt's head but the boy defended with the staff. A loud crack sounded as the staff broke but the blow of the sword was also taken and stopped. Demon Zolaris grinned, "Well, so much for that idea."  
  
Matt grinned in return and spun both sticks in his hands, "I think not."  
  
Taking both sticks, he began a series of attacks on the demon, attacking at several different angles stabbing, striking, and pummeling the demon's sides, arms, shoulders, stomach, chest, and head while the demon could only try to recover from the blows.  
  
Demon Zolaris finally jumped back, spitting out a steady stream of venomous curses as well as blood and a tooth. He growled deeply and glared at Matt before bringing the blade to his side, aiming at the boy. Crouching lowly, he made the final stab. Matt swiped at the blade with both halves of the staff but the solid wood passed through the shadowy blade.  
  
The attack went through and a sudden pain gripped the boy's entire body and soul. He felt the pain twist in him then felt his body stop separate from his control. Finally, darkness consumed him and the pain was quieted as he was pulled into it.  
  
Demon Zolaris panted fore breath as sweat rolled down his forehead mixed with blood from the rapid-fire attack of the sliced staff. That . . . that he had not anticipated. The key of courage was one he was glad to have out of the way. He looked at the blade pleased and saw the final set of eyes begin to glow green. The three eyes were a pretty set indeed. But the time was nearly upon them when the Temple would arise and his true opponent would come. Then . . . when he had gained the Light Moon Blade once again, his time would arise and he would be invincible!  
  
Demon Zolaris enjoyed a laugh of victory and felt the shadows envelop him and carry him to his destiny.

* * *

Hiding up in a tree under an Elven Cloak to blend in Well, wasn't that just a kick in the rear! Demon Zolaris has each of the keys! Kohachan, Crystal, and Matt are each trapped by the blade only to be used later and unlock the door for DZ. The door to let him become the Moon God Knight!  
  
What will happen now? Will Demon Toloran manage to hold off Demon Zolaris until the sun rises or will he too fall to the power of the Dark Warrior? Will light succumb to the shadows?! We will have to wait and see next time!  
  
Shadow Knight: Ah-HA! (Starts cutting down the tree) DEATH TO THE EVIL ONE I SAY!!!  
  
You haven't given up yeeet?!?! (Falls out of the tree but jumps up to run some more, leaving a dust cloud behind)  
  
Merrick, Nisiko, Rei: (Ties Matt up from head to toe now) You have done enough! Let's go!  
  
(The air ripples slightly then forms an image of Shadow Knight's house. Each pick up the author and pull him through the rift as it closes behind them)  
  
Until next time! 


	33. Out of Time

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Zelda  
  
Hey all, sorry for making you wait so long. Kind of went into a writer's coma. A lot of things are going on and everything else so, yeah. Chaos tends to mess with life and writing.  
  
Anyway, enough about that. Seems ff.net made some changes so they must be coped with. And that's going to make openings and such just a little less fun and change the way the dedications are presented. Nonetheless, the dedications are still sincere.  
  
I dedicate this story to:  
  
**Dragonkiller** – Surprised you update so fast! Why are you up at that time? o.0; Oh well. Glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully, the final ones will be just as good, if not better, eh? Thanks for the review.  
  
**Mithrandir** – Oro? Man, knew he would be mad about that chapter . . . Heh. I'm surprised that I'm not pinned to the wall by kunais and shuriken and shot full of holes. Well, yeah, there are still a few main characters left, after all. As for Oni's armor . . . you know . . . I never noticed that . . . Thanks for the review!  
  
**Angle1** – Yeah, your stress chip is broken from long ago. You fried the circuits on it . Things seem hopeless? Well, hope is always there. Just have to dig deep and search far to find it. Never give up! XD Or just sit back, relax, and read on. Thanks for the review!  
  
It also goes out to **MonoChronos**, **LunaYami**, and **Shadow Knight** for being loyal readers if not reviewers.   
  
Well, hang in there, everyone. The end is near! Without further delay, onto the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Time Is Up  
  
The full moon was nearing an entire eclipse, the shadow of darkness falling over the silver light and covering Hyrule with a foreboding shadow. Demon Zolaris smirked in triumph as each dragon-like head on the hilt of the Dark Moon Blade held the different colors of all three keys.  
  
Soon, the fourth piece of the Triforce would appear and by it's power of both light and darkness, the Moon Temple would rise from Hyrule's own soil. The gates would open for him. By the power of each key, they would open. And with both the Light and Dark Moon Blade's, he would fulfill his destiny and the darkness of the night would last forever.  
  
As long as the temple was risen, the moon and earth would stop turning. It would be as though time itself stood still. And it would be his time!  
  
Right after the demon had left the room with the bodies of Crystal and Matt, Tarawen had reached the room, mere moments too late. The blood drained from her face as she went to Crystal's side. "Someone, get down here!" No sooner had she called then Andrake appeared in the hall.  
  
The former knight saw Crystal on the floor and jogged into the room to kneel by her as Tarawen gave him room. "I heard her yell out . . . Tarawen, what happened?" He looked to the Kitsune, unsure if he truly wanted to know the answer or not. Tarawen went from Crystal to Matt and picked the boy up, motioning Andrake to carry Crystal.  
  
She sighed, "There could only be one cause of this. They are alive . . . but only just so. Andrake, their souls were taken." She began to lead the way out of the chill room and to a place where the two young ones could be kept warm and out of any further danger.  
  
Andrake, carrying Crystal, followed her, letting the words sink in as he looked at his little sister's face. She did not seem to be resting in peace. Her face was full of fear as though trapped in a nightmare not even he could help her escape from.  
  
"Tarawen . . . if they are not dead . . . then can we bring them back?" Andrake asked as he continued following the Kitsune to the outside then another part of the fortress where a fire crackled and already Kohachan was set.  
  
Oni Link was glaring into the flame, despite the Gerudo looking over Kohachan yet also looking over him, insisting on tending his wounds. Tarawen set Crystal beside Kohachan while Matt was laid on the young girl's other side.  
  
Tarawen looked at the three figures. Three friends she had come to know and hold dear and she shook her head in wonder, "I don't know." She indeed was unsure of what to do next. "There has to be a way to free them from the demon's sword. But breaking it would not be so simple and that might just free their souls to either wander aimlessly or pass on. It's too risky and assumption." She sighed in frustration.  
  
Oni growled under his breath and felt the sensitive sliced ear, a finger running over where the last two inches used to be, "He's not going to get away with any of it. The three will be saved and his soul will be cast down with Ganondorf into the Abyss!"  
  
Tarawen looked up at him with surprise then snorted softly, "Nice words . . . but you already had a couple encounters with the demon. And he will be stronger than ever when the moon is fully eclipsed."  
  
Oni glanced from the flames to Tarawen as she continued, "Kohachan seemed to know more about the legend than any of us. Yet even he agreed that this entire thing seems to have fallen off the path and taken turns for the worse before he was taken. The only one who can fight him and match him in power is the chosen of Shasta. And even if there is a victor, light or dark, the entire world would be in chaos before everyone dies!"  
  
"This I know." Oni growled under his breath. Tarawen leaned against the wall, resisting hitting her head against it in the frustration tearing through her. Andrake set a hand on her shoulder then glanced to the middle of the room as a spiral of golden sparkles formed into the shape of a young girl. The light cleared away and in the center of the room stood Princess Zelda holding an ancient book close to her.  
  
Silence filled the room with the princess's appearance. She gazed sadly at the three still forms near the fire then looked from Andrake to Tarawen to Oni. In Oni, she could still somehow feel Link in there behind the silver eyes. With a sympathetic smile to each, she opened the book and proclaimed, "We found it."  
  
On the page of the book surrounded by an ancient text, there was a large picture depicting a moon with an upside-down triangle and two armored figures with dragon-hilt blades. The picture was split to where the moon was half-light and half-dark, the halves of the triangle stood the opposite color of the moon for either side. One figure was covered in silver-like armor and stood on the dark side of the moon. On the other, the figure wore black armor and stood on the light side of the moon.  
  
Zelda set a finger on the page to trace along the text and read, "Through the darkness, there is always light. In all light, there is ever darkness. This is the balance under the inverted triangle. When the light becomes the darkness, the forces will clash under the moon as the divine forces clash amid the moon. A lost temple will emerge by the power of light and darkness and within lies the final key.  
  
"This key is not found in living form as it is made to seal the gate, never to open. Never to be claimed by the force of blade, made for war. It is made to undo the force of blade and maintain the balance under the inverted moon." Zelda looked to each and was not surprised to see confusion in their eyes. Except for Oni who kept his head down and eyes closed in thought, always with a look of anger.  
  
She sighs and added explaining, "The other sages and I have come to understand that there will be a temple that will rise when the night is a full eclipse. As in any moment now. Within that temple, there is an artifact that will break the swords and stop either the chosen of Shasta or Kelta from defeating the other!"  
  
The ground the fortress sat upon suddenly jumped from under them. Andrake went to one knee, Tarawen braced herself while Oni stood from the wall and kept his footing. Zelda fell to hand and knee and looked around with fear in her eyes, "It's begun!"

* * *

The moon over the snow-blanketed land indeed reached a full eclipse. It was a large sphere, one side of it melting into the sky by its darkness while holding a faint glimmer of light on the other side. The rest of it was blanketed in a deep red, awaiting the blood to be spilled that night.  
  
From the snow and in the center of the snow-blanketed field around the plateau of Lon-Lon Ranch, a white mist then a dark mist appeared from nothing. They became two separate waves seeping over the land then mixed and clashed together before building into a column.  
  
The mist became more solid and formed three tall spires marking three large buildings rising from the mist. Demon Zolaris stopped grinning as he saw the massive structure forming before him. The temple was bathed in red, black, and white for the powers vested in it.  
  
The walls were of stone crafted by no human hand. No mortal could make the stone like marble with glass-smooth sides glistening in the night. Around each of walls was a line of windows alike to those of Hyrule castle. Yet these windows held darkness within the stained glass. In each of them was the same image. And image of a man holding a blade to the ground before him. Each section held a figure "clothed" in separate colors. White, red, or black respective to the wall the window was on.  
  
On the walls, several statues and sculptures lined a ledge over a massive gate. Some of the gargoyle-like statues depicted wyrms and others were of wingless dragons. Still others were dragons reared back on their hind legs with wings flared and clawing at invisible foes.  
  
In the center and under the ledge of stone creatures, the frail looking gates were softly glowing with shifting colors, breaking the monotony of the pattern. Over the gate, a three headed dragon glared down at any who would dare approach, each jaw opened in a mute shriek of warning.  
  
Past the frail gate was only a small room with a door going to either side and a double doors going straight from the gates. Demon Zolaris grinned as he looked at the gates and tightened his grip on the blade, the power of the blade and his own pulsing through it as one fueled his desire for the power it held within.  
  
Approaching the gate, he looked up at the heads of the hydra then saw something at its claws. Nearly camouflaged by the shifting gate, the stone itself seemed to be shifting. An inscription formed but it was in symbolic language never seen in Hyrule or anywhere the demon had been to before. It was an ancient language. A language of the Gods.

* * *

Oni pulled Andrake to his feet and looked to Zelda, "If this thing is in the temple, then the time to get it is now. Only question is how would one get into the temple to find it?"  
  
"The gates will be opened by the three keys. The keys must be gathered if the temple has risen!" Zelda said, in a near panic. Navi flew from under Oni's hat to the princess' side to help comfort her. The Sage of Wisdom took a breath and opened the book again, searching for a page near where she had read the text around the picture.  
  
Flipping over a couple more pages, she stabbed the page with her finger and turned the book for Oni to see. "This! This is what has to be found in the temple!"  
  
On the page, a picture of a pendant-like object stood out on a marble background. In the center of the circle was the Triforce, each of the three triangles their proper colors. In the center of the three was the fourth Triforce. It was made black and white with an even amount of both powers yet the line separating the colors depicted either side trying to take over the other in a forever struggle for power.  
  
Oni studied it for a moment then looked at the text surrounding the picture. The symbols were alien even to him yet he set a finger to the page and traced over the symbols then read out loud,"Ever shifting, the powers were.

Ever shifting the powers shall be.

This is the fate of the gods.

Of this, the fourth Triforce shall see."

The recitation earned Oni many looks of wonder. He glanced at them all with irritation then demanded, "What?!" Zelda turned the book from him and read it herself, only to repeat what Oni recited. She looked at him a moment then back to the book and back to him.  
  
"You are the one, Link. If you can read this text, then you can find the Key of Balance!" Zelda grinned at him, joy of relief shining in her eyes even as Oni gave her a flat look. She fidgeted slightly under the silver eyes and added, "That is if you have the will to go against the demons just once more.  
  
"According to this text, you won't even have to fight them. All you need is to get into the temple and to the chamber where the key is kept. There is script written in the ancient language that must be recited and the chamber door will open.  
  
"Link, you are the only one capable of getting past the demons and searching through this temple. I don't know if there will be guards or traps or anything. And that is doubtful, since the temple only appears on the night of the lunar eclipse when all three keys are gathered."  
  
Oni held up a hand to silence her, "Enough. Knowing you, you won't shut up until I do go. So, stop trying to convince me and tell me where in the Abyss of the temple I should go."  
  
Zelda had snapped her mouth closed at his words and wanted to reprimand him of his rudeness but there would be time for that later. "That is the hard part. The location is not mentioned. But there is one clue. There are three doors in the opening. One of darkness, one of light, and one of neutrality. To find the key that will undo the power of the Moon God Knight, you will have to take the door of neutrality."  
  
"That is called common sense." Oni rolled his eyes until a shoe hit him in the back of the head. He whipped around to see Tarawen glaring at him, "That's enough of your smart remarks, Oni Link. Now you shut up and show some manners." The two stood in a face-off for a moment.  
  
When both turned their backs on one another, Zelda closed the book and looked to Oni. "Just hear me out, please. This is very serious. We need you to make sure the Moon God Knight's power is never seen on this earth. That's all. And if you get the key, then the other's souls will be freed." Oni looked to the bodies of Crystal, Matt, and Kohachan and sighed silently. "Aright. I'll see the rest of you when the night is over. That means you as well, Navi. Only one can enter, right? You'd do better here helping Zelda and the others." Surprisingly, Navi nodded without saying anything.  
  
With no more words said, Oni formed a familiar blue crystal around himself and was lifted off the ground. The crystal spun faster and faster in the air then vanished all together with the deity.

* * *

As Demon Zolaris looked at the text, he began reading it out loud. Unknown to him, the blue eyes of his blade began to glow brighter as he read."The power of Nayru, the Triforce of Wisdom;

The power of Farore, the Triforce of Courage;

The power of Din, the Triforce of Power.  
  
"Each combined in the form of the keys granted to the Moon Gods will open this gate."

There the text ended. Demon Zolaris glared at it and looked to the Hydra. He had the keys. All that remained was how to open it. The red eyes of the blade began to shine as Demon Zolaris saw the slot in the chest of the Hydra over the gate. He knew what to do. Yet, as he approached, the hydra seemed even more alive than it did before.  
  
Just as he took a step back, the final green eyes of the Hydra began to glow. He glared back at the marble-like beast and took the blade with all three eyes glowing. Leveling the tip of it to the slot in the chest of the Hydra, he thrust the blade upward all the way to the hilt until the three noses of the dragon heads touched it.  
  
"It looks like you have done your part, Demon Zolaris. Now it is time for you to depart with no regrets." Demon Zolaris heard the voice almost like a splash of cold water over a warming flame. He glared over his shoulder and saw Demon Toloran standing there, looking at him with a peaceful look in his silver eyes.  
  
"You must have gone daft after being held prisoner for so long to the fool Toloran. For you have become a fool to believe that I will step down when already I am nearly the victor through this. In case you haven't noticed, I've won! All that remains is to finish you off and claim that cursed sword of yours. And that will merely add to the pleasure of this victory."  
  
Demon Toloran smirked lightly, "If you think you can finish me off that easily, then you are dearly mistaken. I must ask you, with what do you plan to harm me with on the night when your full moon is covered?"  
  
Suspecting a trick, Demon Zolaris began to free the Dark Moon Blade from the hydra above him, tugging down on the hilt, only to discover that it was stuck fast and the marble was beginning to glow. "What is this?!" Demon Zolaris pulled harder but his grip would slip sooner than the blade.  
  
"You see, you have set in the key for me to take and have merely done my job for me. I should thank you, my dear rival, for clearing the way. Now step down and watch the world become bathed in the healing light." Demon Toloran began walking towards the gates and kept the Light Moon Blade sheathed at his side.  
  
Even as Demon Toloran approached, the light from the Dark Moon Blades eyes was fading and flowing into the Hydra like blood through veins. The statue seemed to pulse with power as its eyes took on the colors of the three triangles. The shifting colors on the gates sped for a moment then stopped completely and the gate slid to either side into the wall.  
  
Demon Zolaris scowled at his rival and wished badly to wipe the smirk off his face. Balling his hand into a fist, black flames flaring in his eyes, he was about to charge at Demon Toloran yet the final thread of common sense held him back. The Light Warrior still had as great of powers as he did and the edge with the sword. He growled in his throat and let the fist back to punch the wall under the statue of the hydra. To his surprise and great pleasure, he heard the rattle of steel.  
  
Just as Demon Toloran was getting nearer, he rested a hand on the hilt of the Light Moon Blade. The evil before him was too much to stand. He resisted freeing up the blade to strike Demon Zolaris immediately, smite him where he stood, yet was prepared to just as soon as he got close enough.  
  
He dared a glance back up to the Dark Moon Blade's hilt and moved to a place where he could grab it, stepping back from Demon Toloran to do so. Just as the silver-eyed demon approached the entrance to the first chamber, Demon Zolaris reached up and tore the blade from where it once was held captive and brought it down on Demon Toloran.  
  
(Note: going to leave out the demon part but they both are still demon, okay? Okay.)  
  
As soon as the two warriors were close enough, both drew their blades against each other. The first sparks of the two rivals flew to the snow. They glared at each other from the lock of blades before Zolaris threw Toloran off and aimed the Bark Moon Blade at him, "I told you, I will not step down. That blade of yours will soon be mine even if I have to send you into eternal darkness to make you see that."  
  
Toloran kept a calm look about him though white embers still grew in his eyes. Neither were going to give up their blades or the power. During their face off, neither noticed the glimmer of blue light under the hydra statue.  
  
Oni Link looked back at the two warriors then to the hydra statue above him. Not wasting anymore time, he ran into the first chamber and saw the three doors; one to the left, one to the right, and one just before him.  
  
Finding the correct one was not a problem. It was the only door that would open for him. He didn't even have to touch the door as the center one opened to him. It was still unlike any door in any temple that Link had ever seen. The door fazed from focus then began to have with both light and darkness and form a portal to whatever lied beyond.  
  
Oni tried to peer into the portal yet nothing from the other side of it could be seen. He stole one last glance back in time to see the two warriors beginning their fight and felt the air tremble slightly as forces behind the warriors also began to clash. Shaking his head lightly at the two warriors, Oni reached into the portal.  
  
The shifting surface seemed to reach to him as well. Suddenly paralyzed where he stood, Oni tried not to panic. Something else was happening. Where he touched the portal, a sudden cold covered his fingers. The icy touch spread from his hand up his arm then over his body. Unable to stand it, he clenched his eyes closed as every part of him felt like it was freezing over.

* * *

At the entrance to the temple, the two blades continued to clash. Embers in the eyes flared with hatred and determination as Toloran and Zolaris continued the struggle of power. Toloran tried to push Zolaris away but the dark one pulled his blade back before Toloran could get away.  
  
Balling a free hand into a fist, he managed to punch Toloran hard into the stomach yet the chosen of the light would not buckle so easily. Toloran pulled his blade free from Zolaris' blade and leveled it to attack. A bright silver gleam began gathering at the edges of the sword.  
  
Just as Zolaris released the power of a powerful spin attack, Zolaris caught the spin on the first turn. He pushed against the glowing blade then yelled in effort and brought the Dark Moon Blade from the surface of the snow up against Toloran.  
  
From the ground around them, a pillar of darkness rose and surrounded Toloran in dark flames. Yet not a sound other than the sound of the roaring flames was heard. When the black flames vanished, Toloran stood there surrounded by a white aura.  
  
Zolaris growled deeply and let his sword ignite in the same dark flames while Toloran's sword took on the silvery flames once more. The two powers built before both attacked again at the same time. Both powers clashed and either fighter hissed in pain as sparks of the opposing power showered over the other.  
  
The blades slid against each other then both fighters went into a series of slashes that echoed throughout Hyrule. Neither seemed to be gaining ground until Demon Zolaris grinned evilly. "You know where the light originally came from? Do you know where the light always goes? Darkness to darkness . . ."  
  
Toloran glared and threw off the dark blade once more then blocked the return slash and locked the blades down by their side, "The darkness will always flee from the light."  
  
"Darkness will hide from the light until it consumes it!" Zolaris tore the Dark Moon Blade from the lock and slashed at Toloran, releasing a stream of dark flames from the point of the blade. Toloran tried to defend against the slash but the power went around the Light Moon Blade and flew over Toloran's torso, throwing the warrior back.  
  
Zolaris grinned and set the tip of the dark blade near the snow as though to cool it and started going to the fallen Toloran. From the snow, a large ball of silver light began to form. For a moment, it seemed like a tiny moon was coming from the snow itself.  
  
The orb came from the snow then launched at Zolaris. Toloran stood behind it, having launched the attack and crouched slightly, holding the Light Moon Blade in defense.  
  
As expected, Zolaris attacked the large orb with a dark energy attack. Immediately, the orb erupted sending several smaller blasts at the dark one. The explosion also took its toll on the land, though. A large crater going into the ground formed from the attack.  
  
Zolaris glared at the several smaller spears of light energy flying around randomly. He deflected three of them then cut through a fourth one. Two more spears stabbed into him one at his left shoulder, opposite his sword arm, while the other stabbed into his right side. Zolaris bit his tongue to hold back a shout but cursed the light warrior nonetheless for the attack.

* * *

Back at the portal in the temple, the cold had taken over to the point that all sense of feeling was lost. Oni was slowly being frozen to the very soul. Suddenly, the cold evaporated. Taking a couple steps into the new room, Oni could already feel a pressure in the air. It was almost a choking feeling as both light and darkness filled the large room.  
  
Dust fell from the corners of the room as the earth trembled once more. Link was reminded sharply of when Ganondorf finally captured Zelda after seven years. The temple of Light had also shaken under such an evil force. But under the force of darkness and light, all of Hyrule would be shaken to its roots.  
  
He glared back at the portal as the door suddenly stopped shifting. Feeling the wall, Oni discovered it was once more solid stone. If there was a way out, he was going to have to find it after getting the relic of a key. He looked back to the room he had been sent to and saw a red circle in the middle of the room.  
  
A voice, feminine yet bold called out to him, echoing from everywhere, "Warrior of neither darkness or light, you have the power to continue forth but do you have the power to survive my test? Defeat your enemies and the way shall be shown to you." Oni Link sighed roughly. Of all times, he didn't have any to play these games.  
  
Nonetheless, Oni drew his sword as A Stalfos (skeleton with armor and a creepy laugh), a Dinofos (fire-breathing lizard man), and a Beamos (Cyclops with the annoying ray thing) Oni jerked his head one way then the other. A fight might actually be a way to relax, after all.  
  
The Dinofos was the first one to go down. With a few rapid fired disks of golden energy, the lizard was cut down without sending a single blast of flame. Oni launched himself into the battle then. He slashed at the metal body of the Beamos, making the single eye close, then turned on the Stalfos.

* * *

Already, both Toloran and Zolaris were becoming tired in the fight of both physical strength and from magic attacks. The snow around then was cleared and the ground scarred by the attacks. Both tapped into their power once more and snapped back to attention.  
  
Their will to fight or not was no longer Zolaris' and Toloran's. Their will belonged to the powers behind them, Shasta and Kelta. Both swords took on a coat of silver or black energy, respective of the user. Zolaris crouched slightly, took the hilt of the Dark Moon Blade into both hands, and poured more energy into the attack.  
  
In a flash of darkness, another dark column of black flames rose. Before it and in front of Toloran, a pillar of silver flames rose and the two canceled each other out. When the debris settled, Zolaris was there and running at Toloran with the blade down by his side.  
  
Toloran put up a defense just as Zolaris drew his blade to slash at Toloran. The two blades met once more with a metallic shriek, as though both blades' dragon heads had come alive to scream at each other. Toloran pushed Zolaris off then brought the Light Moon Blade down onto Zolaris head. The dark one glanced up then crouched and jumped back into a back flip away from danger.  
  
"I've had enough of you!" Toloran yelled. He gathered silvery energy over the Light Moon Blade once more then began swinging the sword in a large "x" in the air over and over again, sending a barrage of mid-air slashes at Zolaris. Zolaris held up his defense, countering each slash aimed at him carefully with the Dark Moon Blade. He glared over his sword at the light one who was beginning another larger attack once more.  
  
"Well, I've had enough of you as well!" Zolaris didn't give Toloran time to complete the attack. He brought the Dark Moon Blade into a horizontal slash, sending a dark wave of power to pile-drive over Toloran, knocking the Warrior of Light backwards once more.  
  
However, Zolaris was not finished with that one move. He leaped into the air and onto one of the statue Hydra's heads then jumped from the statue even higher into the air and began gathering the darkness around him for the final attack.

* * *

Oni Link stood up again and stared at the pile of bone and armor before the undead pieces were consumed by dark flames and eaten away. The same bold voice laughed in amusement, "You have passed my test of power." From the far side of the circular room, another portal formed, the surface of it shifting with both darkness and light.  
  
Oni Link sheathed his sword on his back and went to the portal to pass through it after the same numbing cold from before. When the chill had left him, he opened his eyes once more to see another circular room with a large green circle around the center.  
  
A feminine voice, softer than the one before yet sharper and more defined, spoke up, "Warrior of neither darkness or light, you have the courage to continue forth but do you have the courage to survive my test? Conquer your fears and the way shall be shown to you." Oni snorted lightly. What would be his test now? What could he or Link possibly be afraid of after all this time?  
  
From the center of the circle, figures began to appear. It seemed as though to complete the test, Oni would have to fight again. That suited him just fine. He unsheathed his blade, letting the metal glow slightly with power.  
  
The glow dimmed when he could see what was in the circle. The three forms were bound with their arms behind their back and hanging from the ceiling. Oni looked to each of them to see Crystal, Matt, and Kohachan still unconscious and hanging over three separate pits. The ropes holding each were weakening noticeably at some point or another and the three would soon fall to their death if not rescued.  
  
Oni continued looking at each and tightened his grip on the broadsword, not understanding what was going on. The test was of courage. Did that mean if he had courage to save each of them? That was not a task to test courage, though. But he couldn't just leave them to die . . .  
  
{That's what the test is! This is to test our courage, using fear against us. We fear for our friends, thus to get past this test, we have to not fear for them and walk straight past! Those are illusions.} Link spoke up in Oni's mind. Oni growled softly from the surprise of the solution yet sheathed the sword once more and started walking towards the trio hanging.  
  
Once past all three, he didn't look back yet still heard the ropes snap. When he did not look back, the same voice from before spoke up again, "Very good. You have the courage to believe what you see is an illusion and to pass it by. Now face your final test."  
  
This time at the wall before him, a portal identical to the first two appeared. Oni touched the wall and felt the same numbing cold begin to seep into him. No matter how many times it was done, it was a chill he could not get used to. He kept his mind on the artifact he was searching for and what it looked like in the picture just before the cold too over him then pulled him through the portal.  
  
Oni held his head a moment as stars danced before his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him suddenly. He did not have to see the circle of blue to know it was there. It was the final test then he could get the Goddess's cursed key.  
  
Under his feet, the earth began to tremble once more almost enough to knock him over if not for the wall he braced against. Oni looked to the ceiling, wondering how long it would hold together.  
  
The third voice sounded throughout the room as soft as a morning bell and as deep as a crystal clear lake, "Warrior of neither darkness or light, you have the wisdom to continue forth but do you have the wisdom to pass my test? Find the truth among the lies and the key shall be shown to you."

* * *

Zolaris grinned wearily and held an injured arm then sheathed the Dark Moon Blade. Fallen before him, Toloran was no longer a threat. The moon still held in the same position as when they started, oblivious to the passage of time. "Darkness to darkness. All light will fade to the consuming shadows." Zolaris knelt by Toloran only long enough to claim the Light Moon Blade from Toloran's clutching fingers then looked back to the open gates.  
  
With an injured arm by his side and holding the enemy's blade in his other hand, he made his way back to the temple and into the first chamber. At a first glance around, he could see something was wrong. Even as the door to darkness shifted and became a portal, Zolaris stared at the wall straight from the entrance. The door was gone.  
  
He pondered over that for a while then a ripple of pain passed through him, threatening to sap the last of his strength. Not thinking anymore of it, Zolaris tightened his grip on the Light Moon Blade and crossed to the dark portal, passing through it easily as a shadow.  
  
Within the room, he saw exactly what his dreams foretold. A single column of darkness with two even darker places in it slowly turned with ripples of flames cast from the floor to the ceiling. With another grin, Zolaris nearly stumbled but caught himself and walked carefully to the column.  
  
The flames of darkness posed no threat to him, yet Zolaris hesitated in putting the Light Moon Blade into its place. The blade was torn from his hand and locked in the column to continue it's slow rotation. Taking a breath, Zolaris unsheathed the Dark Moon Blade and set that into its place as well. The column began to change with both swords in place. The two blades began to spin faster and faster until they blurred into one.  
  
Then, they became one.

* * *

Oni was nearly ready to collapse himself yet he stayed on his feet, glad that some luck as well as wisdom had been with him to complete the final test. Again, the soothing voice sounded through the room, "You have passed my test of wisdom. Now, go and maintain the balance with the power of the fourth Triforce, warrior of neither light or dark."  
  
In the center of the room the air seemed to ripple before the final portal appeared but this one, Oni didn't even need to walk into. The portal pulled him in much like the portal that took Link out of each of the tower rooms after freeing the Sage's and breaking the barriers of Ganon's tower.  
  
The fourth room was completely different than the others. It seemed to be on the outside as the eclipsed moon was directly above Oni. Yet when Oni looked around, he could see nothing but darkness. Even just below his feet, he could see nothing but empty space!  
  
From above him, Oni felt a power that made the hair on the back of his neck rise. He looked up to see something the size of a medallion falling towards him. But when he reached up to get it, the medallion touched his fingertips then seemed to grow a life of it's own and attached itself to Oni's sword where the hilt connected to blade.  
  
Oni felt a new surge of power as his pain and fatigue was taken away by the blade. But the blade began to change and with it, he could feel himself changing as well. He looked at his hands as the sword began to hover from his back then flipped around to point upwards and hovered in front of Oni until Oni took the hilt once more.

* * *

Zolaris stood before the temple once more with the single most powerful blade at his disposal. Darkness consumed the moon and consumed the land around and beyond him. Everything bathed in shadow was under his control. Just as Zolaris began to raise the God's Blade and deliver the first attack unto the land and the people of it, a commanding voice sounded behind him, "HOLD!"  
  
He whipped around then smirked under the new dark helm, "Oni Link. Looks like you went through some changes as well."  
  
Wordlessly, Oni raised his new sword with the Medallion of Balance shining on the hilt. Zolaris laughed in his throat, "You were not a match for me before and you are not a match for me now, Oni. I am the Moon God Knight, Master of Darkness. This world belongs to me and you will not take it away." Zolaris grinned again and clenched the hilt of the God's Sword before crouching lightly, ready to launch the first attack.

* * *

Oh come now, you know I wouldn't drag on this chapter much farther than that. Yeah, I'm evil. Anyway, the next chapter will have full descriptions of these guys in their newest forms as well as the final fight! And it hopefully won't take as long to get done as this one did.  
  
Will Oni defeat the Moon God Knight? Will the world fall into infinite darkness and destruction? What will happen to Matt' Crystal, and Kohachan?! To find this out and more, keep a look out for the next chapter.  
  
Until next time! 


	34. The End

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Zelda. But wish I could have the King of Red Lions!! Or at least a ride on the boat.  
  
Hehe. Sorry for that last chapter, everyone. For cutting it off at that point and all. It was at dawn after no sleep that I was writing it. What's kind of scary is that I don't remember writing a few of those parts. But not writing at night this time so it's all good! Except for that it took so long to update after a cliffie . . .  
  
Oni Link: (Glares at Shadow Girl) WHY?! WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!?!? (Draws his new and improved blade)  
  
Me: (Cowers) Cause . . . Wind Waker is addicting?  
  
Oni Link: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!! (Raises the blade to cleave the girl through)  
  
Me: Wah!! (Hits the dirt and starts looking through other excuses) My dog got sick! My parents went evil! Umm . . . My horse ran away!  
  
Oni Link: Think that will work?! (Is hit on the back of the head by the Skull Hammer and falls to the ground)  
  
Cell Link: (grins while holding the Skull Hammer like it weighs nothing) Looks like the evil me was going berserk. So, I popped in to give you a hand. (Helps Shadow Girl up)  
  
Me: Oro? Heh . . . thanks. Oh, and by the way, everyone. This chapter is guaranteed to get a little crazy. Okay, really crazy. Just hold on for the ride! (Pats Cell Link on the head then kneels by Oni Link and pokes him to which he vanishes) There. He can save his rage for the chapter and we can get onto the dedications!  
  
Cell Link: Yeah! (Does the happy dance)  
  
Me: Okaayyy . . . Now me really know why this isn't a Wind Waker fic.  
  
Cell Link: HEY!  
  
This chapter goes out to:  
  
**Mithrandir**- Throwing daggers at those who mention my name?? Whoa . . . Didn't know you hated me that much for a while. But at least Kronos won't get out more often. Hehe!  
  
**Dragonkiller**- Er . . . waiting for the end? 'Tis the journey, not the destination that's supposed to be enjoyed. X.x;  
  
**Angle1**- (Grins innocently) Well, if it is any consolation, your ranting chip gets a break for this chapter, okay? At long last, me know. And all good things must come to an end. Think there should be a third part? (Thinks of writing a third section somehow then falls over onto Cell Link) xx  
  
Cell Link: Aagh! (Trapped under the girl then squirms out from under her) Whew . . . Okay then, I'll finish the dedications up. (Looks at Shadow Girl and sighs)  
  
**Shadow Knight**- Hmm . . . Seems like that mild a threat got Shadow Girl to update soon after all. And she thanks you for the compliments of the other chapters! (Eyes the tea in Merrick's hand then sets a seed over his head. Waits for a seagull to come down then uses the seagull to take the tea from the Ninja) Yeah! (Strikes the famous pose with the tea in hand)  
  
Cell Link: (Sips the tea then makes a face and spits out the bitter stuff) Gag! Onto the chapter now! (Goes to wash out his mouth)  
  
**

* * *

The End  
**  
The snow no longer glittered from the moonlight. The Moon Temple was hidden by several shades of darkness. The gargoyle-like statues were shadows deeper than the darkness, each twisted in nightmarish affect. And still standing before the gates was the darkest figure.  
  
Zolaris was bathed in the darkness he controlled, holding it almost as a blanket over his true form, even his skin was tinted darker. From the silhouette of his black helm, red tinged eyes gleamed out. He wore armor gleaming with the darkness like the knight he was.  
  
The armor over his legs and arms was shaped to give him movement yet protect his limbs from direct attacks. The armor was sleek and flawless from his helm with its small dark moon crest down to his boots. It seemed to absorb any light from the heavens or earth into the darkness. From his shoulders, the armor slightly poked out to either side. Wherever the armor had a gap, black chain mail could not be seen due to the shadows but was there nonetheless. On his chest in the armor was a larger form of the dark moon crest and a black dragon curled in the circle grinning maliciously. It was a grin that was reflected on Zolaris' features.  
  
In his gauntlets covering his hands, the God Blade gleamed faintly red. The only part of him breaking the monotony of shadow though the hilt of the blade was of black metal. Both sides of the blade from hilt to the midpoint of the blade, the same ancient text of the Moon God was inscribed into the metal.  
  
The balance had been broken. Darkness had won over light. Yet from the gateway behind Oni, the stonework began to light up as a being of great power approached the outside from deep within the temple. The sound of calm footsteps along with the gentle sound of metal armor came closer to Zolaris, demanding the knight's attention.  
  
From the presence of the light, the shadows around Zolaris parted. Yet the shadows over him defied the light. He turned calmly then smirked under the new dark helm, "Oni Link. Looks like you went through some changes as well."  
  
Indeed, Oni had gone through changes under the power of the fourth Triforce. The style of his armor stayed the same but was tinted into a more silver color and gleamed against the shadows Zolaris controlled. Where his leggings, shirt, and gauntlets were black, they became the same silver color. His face was cleaned of war paint yet the fierce look in his features remained without the make-up.  
  
In one hand and leaning against one shoulder, he carried the improved Deity Blade. The steel of it held a glow all it's own with several markings along the length of the blade as well. It remained an impressive length but no longer held the curves of the original blade. It was a solid blade much like the Master Sword.  
  
The hilt of the blade held no pommel to protect the grip area much the same way Oni's original blade was like. But where the grip met the blade, a small medallion held fast to the metal. It was the medallion holding the upside down Triforce piece symbolizing balance between shadow and light.  
  
Wordlessly, Oni fully emerged from the temple, lighting the stonework then lighting the area around them. The shadows under Zolaris' control seemed to shift around them, fighting against the light and steadily driving it back towards Oni. He raised his new sword from his shoulder into both hands and at the ready.  
  
Zolaris laughed in his throat, "You were not a match for me before and you are not a match for me now, Oni. I am the Moon God Knight, Master of Darkness. This world belongs to me and you will not take it away." Zolaris grinned again and clenched the hilt of the God's Sword before crouching lightly, ready to launch the first attack.  
  
Before either took the first move, the light surrounding Oni grew brighter and drove the shadows back once more. Zolaris hissed and shielded his eyes for a moment then glared at Oni, "A play of shadows and light alone will not end this. It will be over when I finish you off!"  
  
Zolaris lunged at Oni, the darkness shrouding him departed as he came closer to the Deity's Blade but the shadows holding within the God's Blade pulsed with power and came down to meet the opponent. The sudden crash of power sent a shock through the air and rippled over the snow like water.  
  
Before the shock wave could settle, the two fighters were clashing blades and throwing each other off only to strike again yet neither gained nor gave ground. Oni kept a calm face while Zolaris glared in hatred of the light. Zolaris threw Oni's sword back once more then drew his blade for an overhead slash but was blocked again by the silver glowing Deity's Blade.  
  
Oni held Zolaris' God Blade for a moment and looked at the dark one, locking eyes, "Each piece of the Triforce was made by one of the Goddesses. What do you think the fourth piece was made by?"  
  
With another growl, Zolaris jumped back from the blade of light, the shadows quickly surrounding him. Oni calmly held his blade down by his side again but trained his sight on Zolaris in the shadows. "It was made by the two Gods of the Moon together. It symbolizes balance. A balance that you will not be allowed to disrupt for long."  
  
"You might be right about that, Oni. It was made by both Gods together. As was the moon itself. But as you can see, the balance of the moon has finally taken on destiny's design and has fallen to darkness. And so shall your Triforce!" Zolaris grinned at the thought and felt his blade pulse with another, familiar power of darkness.  
  
Again the shadows battled with the light as both Deity and Knight stared at each other. Oni took up the Deity's Blade in a defensive stance and crouched slightly. From the shadows, Zolaris leaped forth and brought the God's Blade in another overhead slash. As planned, Oni tried to block the downward blade but the dark sword had become like shadow once more.  
  
It passed through Oni's sword and slashed into the Deity himself. Oni gasped lightly and staggered at the feel of the icy shadows coursing through him, trying to take him down into the darkness then began to fight it. In his very mind, he used the light as a shield and drove back the dark claws that reached for him.  
  
Zolaris could sense Oni Link trying to fight the shadows grip and brought the shadowed blade into both hands to stab into the very heart of the Deity. The shadowed sword passed through cloth and flesh and bone deeply to reach the soul. By the power of the darkness, Oni's body was brought to his knees, the Deity's Blade nearly falling from his grip.  
  
The darkness around Oni grew in strength and began fighting against the light. A form writhed behind the shadows and reached forth with large, red eyes. Oni glared back at it in defiance then felt another presence by his side. Link also fought against the shadows threatening to take them both.  
  
"What is this thing? Is this the Dark God?!" Link shouted over a sudden growl of the deepening and building shadows pushing towards them. He tried focusing all his energy to drive back the shadows and saw them waver slightly.  
  
Oni glanced at Link then back to the shifting darkness as he explained calmly, "No, this is merely a weapon used by the Dark God. But a powerful one, nonetheless." He added his own power into the spirited counter attack. A ripple spread through the shadows and stopped their building.  
  
Both hero and Deity together began to defend against then drive away the darkness. The beast hidden in the shadows shrieked in rage and reared back, revealing itself to be a black dragon (better description coming up later). From its gaping jaw, ebony tinted flames poured down on Oni and Link.  
  
The Triforce of Courage began to shine of Link's hand. From the small golden light, a barrier surrounded the two and the flames were made to yield. "What's going on?" Oni yelled suddenly. From the Triforce, a mist of light seeped into the area. The mist grew then formed the body of a beautiful woman shrouded in green light.  
  
Before either could say anything, the Goddess Farore formed her hands together, fingers interlocking, and held her palms out to the black dragon. From her palms, a ray of brilliant light shot forth through the black flames. The flames dissipated but the dragon avoided the sudden attack and glared in loathing of the shining figure.  
  
"The balance shall be maintained." Farore said in a light yet powerful voice, "But the Triforce of Balance will not be enough." From her hands, a bow of green light formed. She pulled back the string and an arrow of equal light formed in her fingers. "Turn to all the creators when the time of destruction is near."  
  
She released the energy and the arrow shot into the dragon, completely imbedded into the dark hide. At first, Link and Oni thought it did nothing. But from the beast where the arrow was imbedded, the dragon's hide became lighter. At first, only a small spot of light formed under the skin then it became brighter and began to spread.  
  
The dragon shrieked in absolute pain then began clawing at itself where the light was and spreading, trying to stop it, to no avail. The light engulfed the entire creature until the dragon reeled backwards and fell onto its back. When the form of the beast stopped moving, it dissipated into a smoke form then came together in a single trail of light that fled into the retreating darkness once more.  
  
"Turn to all the creators?" Link questioned.  
  
"All the creators must be all of the Goddesses, Creators of the World. Though, Farore seemed powerful enough. She took out one of the greater weapons of the Dark God in one attack like it was nothing. Although . . ." Oni held the Deity's Blade by his side as he looked around for anymore threats. Satisfied there were none, he continued to explain, ". . . when I clashed blades with Zolaris, it felt as though his blade was not going to give an inch, much less break. It must take more power then that of the fourth Triforce alone."  
  
"Then, how do we call on them? Farore is the Goddess of courage and I . . . or we . . . have that Triforce piece. Then that means . . . we need the other pieces!"  
  
Oni Link snapped back to himself just as Zolaris was coming down on him with the God's Blade. He leaped back in the snow from kneeling, catching himself on his hands and flipping back again onto his feet, sword in hand.  
  
"Finally awake?" Zolaris sneered, "I know what you did to the mighty Black Dragon. And that victory will be a short lived one!" His blade was once more consumed in black flames of his new power.  
  
The flames grew as the light around Oni began to dim. "Think he knows?" Oni Link muttered under his breath to Link but got no reply. He brought the Deity's Blade into both hands and brought light back into the growing darkness.  
  
The flames around Zolaris' blade continued to grow. From the metal itself, a figure began to rise into the sky. A familiar shriek sounded in the night and echoed off the distant peaks of Mt. Doom. The light shining from the Triforce of Balance through the blade and from the Deity himself couldn't completely pierce the sudden darkness as the creature rose into the sky but from the silhouette of the light, Oni could make out his new foe.  
  
It was the same creature held within the God's Blade and it was the weapon of the Dark Moon God. Its eyes were a deeper darkness than that it was born from and set on a scaled head. Even when its mouth was closed, razor sharp teeth poked over the upper and lower lips. Beside its jaws and over the muscle, an extra fang on each side jutted forward. From the above either eye, a long hors swept back and down to run beside the thick, curved neck.  
  
Unlike Volvagia, the Black Dragon had arms and legs as well as vast wings to support flight. It's muscled torso shoed no change in scales that protected the body. Not even a wound where the Goddess had shot it with a divine arrow. Its claws on both front legs and powerful hind legs were sharper than its teeth and wickedly curved, clawing slightly at the air in anticipation of killing.  
  
The spines like spikes over its back ran from the middle of its skull along down its back to the base of its tail. Its tail was long enough, it reached out and flicked the air just above Lon Lon Ranch at least.  
  
Whatever light still shone in the heavens from the stars, it was blacked out by the spread of wings. Whatever silence gave peace to the innocent, it was banished by the roars of the beast. Whatever peace remained in the air, it was shattered by the terror induced by the creature of darkness.  
  
"And so the Time of Destruction befalls Hyrule. That book of Zelda's didn't say anything about this . . ." Oni Link reached within himself for the flame of his own magic and poured the power into his blade. The silver light flared into the metal and the shadows around him parted.  
  
From the sky over Zolaris, the Black Dragon growled deeply and fixed its eyes on Oni. With one down sweep of its great wings, it rose higher into the air then went into a dive, dark flames flicking from its mouth as it prepared to breathe death onto the Deity.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zelda stood out on the balcony of the high prisoner tower of the Gerudo Fortress. She stared out onto the field of growing darkness and fading light. She feared the prophecy of doom might very well hold true as she held the book close to her chest.  
  
From behind Zelda, Nabooru materialized from the shadows and placed a comforting hand on the young sage's shoulder. "You are not worried only for this land, are you?" Nabooru stated in her thick accent. It was more of a comment than a question.  
  
Zelda nodded silently then sighs and opened the book to a page she had often looked at after looking through the legend. She showed the page to Nabooru, letting her see the picture of an ancient depiction of a black dragon consuming the land in dark flames. "I wanted to warn Link and even the Deity living within him. But there was no time . . ."  
  
Nabooru lightly scoffed, "You truly think that young whelp of a hero would have stopped long enough to listen to what you would say? Trust me on this, Zelda, this night can only happen once, now. And what happens will happen. You can not regret over what you don't have control over."  
  
"I guess so . . . But it doesn't feel right. Some part of me wants to go out there and help Link but . . . I can't." Zelda lowered her eyes in sorrow then jumped as a shriek sounded across the land.  
  
Both Zelda and Nabooru went to the edge of the balcony to lean against the fence and gain a better view of the field. Zelda gasped as the source of the shriek came into being.  
  
The shadows were thicker than before, the stars nearly blotted out or else their light absorbed into the shadows as well. From the depths of the shadows rose the great Black Dragon bringing terror into the night. The book of ancient legends fell from shaking hands. It fell to the stonework and flipped itself open to the page with the picture of the Black Dragon.  
  
The Sage of Spirit offered strength, setting her hands on either of the young girl's shoulders as they both looked at the rising dragon. Neither spoke as, even from that distance, the dragon's roars drowned out any other sounds.  
  
From below, those Gerudo who had been sleeping or not guarding the bodies of Kohachan, Matt, and Crystal each rushed to the grounds in front of the fortress. Nabooru gritted her teeth. Even she could not think of how the land of Hyrule was going to live through this.  
  
"Zelda" A familiar and young voice sounded from all around the two sages. Instantly, Nabooru drew two large blades from behind her and moved to protect the princess. "Woah, calm down!" the voice said in surprise. A small light formed before both them then formed into a faint image of Link.  
  
Nabooru lowered her blades and looked at the image of Link, wondering if it was a simple ruse, but Zelda could tell he really was Link. Even if he wasn't there in person. "Link, what's going on?" She pointed back at the immense dragon who had let out another roar then flew higher into the air, staring down towards the light.  
  
"Zelda, it's okay. It's hard to explain and I don't have much time. Oni is still out there. We . . . he . . . the Triforce of Balance has been claimed. But that power is not enough against the Knight! We need the power of the three Goddesses! That's what Farore said . . ." Link trailed off, hoping the Sage of Wisdom would understand.  
  
"Farore spoke to you?" Zelda thought for a moment on that then retrieved the fallen book. Keeping it on the page of the Black Dragon, she only turned it a page further to find yet another picture. This one depicting three lights combining together into one effort.  
  
"I wanted to show this to you earlier . . . but it seems the Goddesses took it into their own hands to make you understand." She held the book closer once more and looked to Link "Legends of Hyrule say that the Goddesses will descend when the Triforce is brought together. How can we bring the pieces together at all?  
  
"Farore must have gone to you through the Triforce piece you hold. Nayru may come to you through the Triforce of Wisdom. But there is still one more . . ."  
  
"I know . . ." Link added softly. Both holders of the Triforce knew Ganondorf still held the Triforce of Power. And within that, the power of Din. Could they summon the dark warlock back in order to gain the power to bring down the Moon God Knight? Neither could decide.  
  
The sound of another shriek brought them back to the present. Nabooru was looking out at the battlefield as Oni continued to fight against the dragon. She blinked then looked again at Oni. The Deity was surrounded not only by the light of the fourth Triforce in battling the darkness.  
  
She might have been mistaken, but there was another light surrounding him. That pristine light shone brilliantly yet did not hurt the eyes to gaze upon. It could only have been one of the great Creators of Hyrule. "It seems Link was not exaggerating about the Goddess speaking to him. And she is saying something very powerful right now in lending the silver-clad warrior her power. Zelda, come and see!"  
  
Zelda looked back to Link once then went to Nabooru's side and saw the fight. She could see the new power both of the fourth Triforce and of the Goddess. But those powers were not enough to drive the dragon back. As things were, the dragon would not be held back for much longer.  
  
Link could feel Oni's strain. He too felt himself weakening as Oni defended against each flame attack and wondered when the dragon would try attacking by claw. At the very least, it could not yet get near the light. He looked from the battle, to Nabooru, then to Zelda only to find the young princess praying.  
  
He went to her side, trying to hear the prayer she murmured. Just as he got close enough, Zelda shouted the final phrase and threw her hand into the air. Link jumped back, despite his spirited form, and looked up at Zelda to see the Triforce glowing on the back of her hand. He continued to stare as a bright light tinted with blue flowed from the Triforce of Wisdom then took to flight towards the battle of darkness.  
  
Zelda leaned against the rail of the prison tower and watched the battle once more. As the light of Nayru joined that of Farore, the light became brighter. She gave a small smile as the flames of the Black Dragon became useless and the warrior wielding the fourth Triforce piece became stronger. "If only . . . if only Din was here now. This nightmare would be over."

* * *

Oni felt the sudden change as he held the flat of the Deity's Blade to the dark flames. It was like waking up to a cold splash of water. The power that poured into himself then into the blade was unmistakably that of one of the Goddesses.  
  
The light surrounding him became brighter and threw off the flames easily. Oni took the opportunity and focused more to shape the new power as well as his own power into the blade. The light became brighter and completely enveloped the blade as well as the hands that held it.  
  
Another consciousness once more touched Oni's thoughts. Link had returned to him to aid the Deity in the fight. He recalled the lessons Gramps had taught him. Lessons in sword skills, including that of the wave.  
  
Oni felt the power reach its peak. His eyes snapped open and he released some of the rippling power through the light. A wave of light flew from all around him and pressed outward. The dome much like Nayru's Love passed outward from Oni and crashed into the Black Dragon.  
  
The beast gave a shriek, this time of pain, and snarled down at the wielder of the light. Before the creature could breathe another breath of dark flames, it was struck with another wall of light. It's flesh hissed even as it drew back from the light. Yet it was far from defeated.  
  
From the shadows that seemed to surround the dragon's form on command, the creature had started to dive from the heights. The beast came crashing towards the earth and towards Oni, ignoring the crashes of light from wave after wave of energy.  
  
{It's not stopping!} Link yelled as the body came crashing down. "They we'll have to cut a way through!" Oni grinned and gathered more energy holding it in the blade. An aura of light making the light seem solid formed over the blade. Oni held the blade above his head and waited just a moment longer for the body of the dragon to come closer.  
  
In that instant, he made all the power he could muster thrust forward from the blade and into the dark flesh of the crashing beast.  
  
Zolaris shielded himself from the sudden spray of snow then grinned wickedly. The light was extinguished. The fools were too late! Though . . . they did have him concerned for a while there. He looked through the darkness as easily as day.  
  
The mass of black scales lay in the snow, the dragon's chest pierced by the final flash of light. The wings of the beast had become tattered from the various waves of light then from the kamikaze dive. They lay crumpled to either side of the fallen form. He noticed in the distance that one wing had crashed against the ranch and lay propped up on the plateau.  
  
One of the creature's legs twitched slightly despite the creature was obviously dead. Its head could not even be seen, if it was still there after diving through the waves of light. Zolaris growled in his throat, realizing that Oni did manage to destroy the Black Dragon before dying. May the shadows forever infect and devour their souls beyond the grave.  
  
In the peaceful darkness of Link's mind, he and Oni met once more. Both of them knew that the power of Nayru and Farore together granted Oni enough power to destroy the dragon. But the dragon was merely a weapon. To defeat the true enemy and free the souls of Link's friends, they were going to need the strength of the third Goddess.

* * *

{Link, you have faced Ganondorf even after you fought against him. You have to see him once more.} Oni crossed his arms, looking down at the young hero.  
  
Link snorted lightly {That was when I was dreaming. Or when I was nearly dead! If I go there and leave you to fight against Zolaris, then the both of us will be dead!}  
  
{Listen to me!} Oni was becoming more than annoyed {If this goes on as it has, we will end up dying anyway! All you have to do is awaken Din from Ganondorf. He might even try to use the power of the Goddess against you. Thus she will be able to come forth and all three Goddesses through the Triforce of Balance will put an end to the Moon God Knight.}  
  
{And what if Ganondorf won't follow through and use the Triforce of Power? He is already being kept in the Abyss! I've felt those flames once before, Oni. I don't plan on feeling them again.}  
  
To Link's confusion, the Deity smirked. {That's the beauty of it. You might be there in mind but that is all. After Din is released, you will be brought back to this plane of reality. You cannot be lost to that place.}  
  
Both the hero and Deity faced off for a moment longer before reaching a decision.

* * *

Just as the Knight thought of that curse, the fallen dragon's back began to burn between its wings. A light lanced out of the dark hide and into the sky. Zolaris clenched the God's Blade in anger as the light spread and grew until the entire corpse of the Black Dragon was destroyed.  
  
In the center of the area, Oni stood holding the Deity's Blade and surrounded by a light beyond his own power. He grinned at Zolaris' look of pure hate then held the blade to his side. Power flowed over the blade like liquid light and gathered along the edge. Oni swung the blade in a horizontal slash, releasing a blade of light at Zolaris.  
  
Zolaris kept a look of hate in his eyes as the shadows gave way to the power of light energy flying at him. With a simple slash of darkness from the God's Blade, he vanquished the light then began making that shadows grow.  
  
Yet another battle of shadows and light waged while the force of darkness approached the keeper of light. "Fool" Zolaris hissed, "Light was created from darkness. And so, into darkness all light will fall. Toloran learned this the hard way. Now, I will teach you the same . . ."  
  
"Wrong!" Oni cut off the Knight's speech. "Darkness cannot create light. But a light can emerge from the darkest of shadows and grow, driving the darkness away. That, you have seen through this whole night."  
  
A blade of shadow energy cut through the light and towards Oni. In the time of a heartbeat, he took up the Deity's Blade to defend himself against the attack. But the power of the darkness was even greater than before. The attack pushed him back several paces before vanishing from the light.  
  
"Yet there will always be a balance. There cannot be light without darkness. And there cannot be darkness without light." Oni finished. Yet his mind was not on his own words. He only hoped that Link would be successful on his own mission.  
  
When he looked for Zolaris again, he found the Knight attacking from above. Another quake of power trembled through the earth from the Sacred Realm to the very Abyss itself.

* * *

Following the sudden clash that shook the very bowls of his prison, a figure of olive-green skin and clothing of the Gerudo smirked evilly. He threw back his head and laughed at the spirit form before him. "You expect me to simply obey and release my power for your use? You always were a fool."  
  
Link didn't take his glare off of Ganondorf. He refused to plead the Evil King of anything much less to attack him. "Ganondorf, if the God of the Dark Moon finishes with Hyrule, where do you think he is going to go to next?! His power rivals that of the Goddesses as it is. Your power alone is not enough to defeat him as is ours. We only need you to give access to Din to descend to Hyrule before it's too late! You will still have the Triforce of Power in your hand. You have nothing to lose!"  
  
"But I have everything to gain. Especially the satisfaction of seeing you fail."  
  
"You would fail also, you know." Link pointed out blankly.  
  
Ganondorf lost his smirk and glanced at the green-clad kid then demanded answers.  
  
"When you were banished here, you said your descendants would destroy me, as long as you hold the Triforce of Power in your hand. But if someone else kills me, then you lose, in a sense." Link prayed silently that Ganondorf would fall for it.  
  
A few minutes and another tremor later, Ganondorf turned to face Link directly. "You truly think . . . that I would fall for such a trick? You're as dull as a deku stick if you expect me to fall for that. I don't care how you die as long as you die!"  
  
Link couldn't help but flinch from the flames that suddenly erupted around and below him at Ganondorf's words. He tried one more time. "Ganondorf, you always said you wanted the Triforce. It would give you whatever your heart desired! But if I am gone, then the Triforce of Courage goes with me!"  
  
"The Triforce piece would simply be put into another carrier." With that, the Kind of Evil turned his back on Link.  
  
"And you would have to search the entire world to find the new carrier. It doesn't have to be someone of Hyrule. The Goddesses have chosen three others to hold a part of their being and those three were kept very far apart." Link put on a fake grin, seeing his words sink into Ganondorf. "Instead of looking for just one princess and one child, you would have to find a completely different carrier of the Triforce of Courage. You might even never find it. And that's only if you find a way out and there is anyone left at all!" Ah, that struck a chord!  
  
Ganondorf whipped back around on Link, "What do you mean?"  
  
Link began to explain everything to Ganondorf and as quickly as he possibly could, leaving out little and emphasizing the death of everyone that could be a possible holder of the Triforce of Courage being gone. He emphasized that no one would know where the pieces of the Triforce would go if there was only a God controlling the world. The world that Ganondorf had wanted to control . . .  
  
Ganondorf thought of ways around Link's facts. But his want for power would never be satisfied until he had all of the Triforce and access to even greater power. He also did want to crush the foolish hero with his own hand. Finally, he narrowed his eyes at Link, "Don't you think for a moment that I'm giving you a break. But what you have said is true. My curse upon you and your descendants still hold." He held up his hand, the Triforce of Power shining on the back of it, "As long as I hold the Triforce of Power in my hand." The piece began to glow brilliantly then a stream of red light flashed from it then vanished from that realm.  
  
Link grinned slightly as Ganondorf scowled in hate then he too vanished from the realm, leaving the Kind of Evil to stew over various schemes.

* * *

The Triforce of Balance flashed under the light of the blade as Oni sent volley after volley of light at Zolaris. Yet the Knight revealed his own speed as well as another power of his. Every time a blade of light came near him, he vanished from that spot and appeared elsewhere.  
  
Becoming frustrated once more, Oni picked up from the snow and dashed forward, driving the shadows away to find the real Zolaris. Yet traveling into the darkness turned out to be a bad idea. Oni realized this a little too late as the light of his blade and armor reflected off of black and deep red armor.  
  
Stars of pain burst before Oni's eyes as a blade plunged into his armor and into his body. It was no shadow blade this time. Cold metal cut through him and chilled his very blood before the blade was pulled out and Oni rendered to the ground.  
  
Before Zolaris could deal another blow, Oni gripped the blade and used its aid in turning over and away from the black metal of the opponent's sword. As Zolaris drew back for a killing blow, a shock of power flew through Oni, reviving his strength and magic once more. The Deity jumped back to his feet and cast the shadows away with the power of the wave attack born of light.  
  
"Die!" Zolaris commanded and attacked Oni with another thrust. Oni felt Link with him once again and knew the young hero had helped in more ways than one. A new light began to shine in and around Oni Link. The Deity Blade was a pristine beacon shining against the shadows.  
  
The light caused Zolaris to back away a few paces before holding his ground once more. He brought on more darkness around him as though for a shield. But with little effort, the shield was cast away by the Deity and the three Goddesses' power.  
  
"It is over." Oni Link said. But in his voice, three other greater feminine voices echoed his words. "The balance was created by we three. And so it shall remain under the guard of we three for all eternity." Zolaris' eyes widened a moment as he fully realized what was happening.  
  
Holding the hilt of the blade in one hand, Oni Link raised his other hand palm forward to Zolaris. Before the Moon God Knight could run, a beam of golden energy speared into him and sapped at his strength to the point he fell to one knee but still glared at Oni with the will to fight back.  
  
The Deity's Blade flashed with a different kind of light as the wielder neared the fallen Zolaris. The Knight growled something then used the last of his power to lift the God's Blade in both hands to hold over his head. The Deity's Blade fell over it then . . . the metal of the dark blade cracked. Zolaris stared in horror as the cracks on his blade soon gave and the blade itself broke into various pieces.  
  
Once the blade had been broken, a maelstrom of shadows picked up. The image of the Moon Temple hazed out of being. Then the shadows became absorbed into the temple just as the gates vanished.  
  
Three lights appeared where the statue of the Hydra once was. One was green, another was blue, and the third was red. Each light rose higher into the air then each flew in the same general direction to the Gerudo Fortress. In the snow where the fortress was and the lights departed from, a figure appeared lying in the snow. Oni Link could sense the figure, Toloran, was alive but unconscious.  
  
A smile spread across his face slowly but surely as the darkness disbanded and the light of the stars continued to shine. He looked up to the night shy and noticed the moon was still a shadow in the night sky and lost the smile where it began.  
  
In front of the Deity, three figured each bathed in golden light appeared. They wordlessly looked to Oni Link then held out their right hands. Before Oni could say or do anything to them, the light that had fallen over his armor, clothing, and blade left him and went back into the Triforce of Balance.  
  
The emblem came loose from the sword hilt and flew into the hands of the Goddesses before vanishing. Oni Link looked at himself. He was back to normal. Even the war paint was back. His long sleeves and leggings as well as his gauntlets were black while his armor was back to its normal color as well. Even his blade was back to its unique design.  
  
With a half smirk, he finally left, leaving Link back to his own body. The young boy clad in greed bowed deeply to the Goddesses. "Thank you." While he was bowed at the waist, the Goddesses parted then spiraled in the air and left in their own ways. Farore's power flew back into the image of the Triforce of Courage on Link's hand while the other two went back to their respective places.  
  
Link gave one last weary smile and straightened up before falling over in the snow, lost in deep sleep.

* * *

Hehehehe. Well, what ya think? Long fight, eh? Battle after battle. But, they finally did it. And Link finally gets a few breaks in this one. Including his well-deserved rest in the end. One I wouldn't mind having myself, actually . . .  
  
One last chapter coming up, ladies and gents. We'll find out what happens to the rest of the crew soon. Can't say how soon, but sooner than a month away. And that will be the epilogue! Can ya believe it?!  
  
Until next time! 


	35. Epilogue

Disclaimer:

Link: Er . . . Shadow Girl is temporarily out of order. I'll do the disclaimer! She doesn't own Zelda. And she doesn't really own me but if you ask, she does . . . And the others belong to their respective makers. Not sure who they are now . . .

Kohachan: (tic mark) Who says you get to do the disclaimer?

Link: Cause this story is really about me. You and other just stole the spotlight!

Kohachan: (sweatdrops) . . . . . . . . . .

Link: There, you know it's true. Now then, onto the-

Shadow Knight: (explodes into the room) What do ya mean Shadow Girl's out of order?!? Who got to her?! I'll smite them good! (waves Harukaze around and laughs maniacally)

Kohachan: (sweatdrops worse then points at Link)

Link: WHAT!?! (Gets attacked by Shadow Knight) Gah! I never get a break!!!

Kohachan: (shoves the crazed author and young Hylian into a closet and slams it shut then seals it with board after board after board then chains it closed) There . . . that should hold them. Now for the dedications!

**Shadow Knight-** heh. My charge thanks ye for the speedy review. Yeah, that chapter was late in the making. Thus the weird Cell-Link scene. But he is distracted with a slide puzzle and can't solve it. Your tea is safe, Merrick. And yes, this is the end! I thank ye for sticking it through to the end. Very much so.

**Dragonkiller-** Have a nice time in Canada. (Sweatdrops) And no one ever needs to tell Shadow Girl to take her time these days . . . By the way, hate to bust your bubble or anything but this is going to be another long chapter.

**Angle1-** Yep, the end is here. (Cocks an eyebrow at the glare) You know, writing good fights could be a bad thing in the long run. People go insane that way. (Coughs and motions to Shadow Knight running around the walls) Anyway, Shadow Girl might not stop writing . . . if she gets enough good suggestions for a new story. Thank ya kindly for the review. And for staying with us the whole way.

**Mithrandir-** You will remember your anger? Nicely said, I must say. But . . . what is there to review? (grins) Had to pick on the typo. Internet is out? Sounds familiar, that it does. Good luck and again, there probably will be a long break from writing for my charge but ideas for what to write about would be welcome.

Matt: (glances at the door with chains and boards covering it) Don't you think that was kind of extreme? And why is Shadow Girl out of order?

Kohachan: I don't know! She couldn't write in forever! That's all!

Crystal: Eh? And why is she not here to tell us herself?

Kohachan: Great . . . now there are two . . .

Tarawen: (crosses her arms in front of the door) Out with it, Sheikah . . .

Kohachan: (pales) Not you too! Gah! (runs for his life, pursed by the other three)

Cait: (smiles at the readers) This might take a while. So you just go onto the chapter and we'll find out about the authoress later on, okay? Oh, and stay awake. There is a nice lot of adventuring in this one too, after all!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Link felt himself wake up, but his body refused to move. Where he expected the cold of the open-entrance fortress, he felt pleasantly warm. A thick blanket covered him and he lay in a soft bed. What was going on?

Still, it was so comfortable. He didn't want to move. He let himself drift back into peaceful sleep.

"Hey! Link! Hey, you can't stay in bed another day! I command you to get up!!" Navi shrieked as she flew above and around the large bed Link was apparently fast asleep in. "Always such a lazy kid!" Frustrated, the now purple fairy tried tugging on strands of hair then pulling on one of his pointed ears all to no avail.

Behind the fairy and on the other side of the spacious room from the bed, the door opened again. Navi looked back to find none other than Crystal in the door frame. "So, he still won't wake up? He should get his rest, Navi."

"But he's had a full day and night of sleep! He has to wake up!" Navi fluttered emphatically, "And he is going to wake up to see everyone again!" Navi backed up in the air and took a deep breath . . . only to be caught in Link's grip before she could give a shout.

Crystal couldn't help but laugh as Navi gave a muffled shout then she ran to the bed as Link sat up and hugged him tightly. Link grinned and let go of Navi to embrace his friend back as tightly. Navi stumbled in the air for a moment then once again plastered herself to Link's cheek. Crystal finally let Link go and kept smiling at him, "Welcome back"

"Thanks. I think." Link looked at Navi as best he could as she nuzzled his cheek and resisted the urge to pull her off. "Where is everyone?" Link looked around finally at the big room.

He lay in a large bed with three feather stuffed pillows behind him and a white canopy above. A mini chandelier hung above him though the candles remained unlit. The only light in the room was the sunlight seeping softly through a curtain, just enough to see by.

Crystal nodded back to the door even as she sat on the side of the bed, "Come and see for yourself. You have a lot of people waiting."

"As of right now, I don't want to see any crowds . . ." Link muttered and hid back under the blanket then waved Crystal away while he requested in a muffled voice, "Tell them I'm still asleep!"

She laughed then grabbed the waving hand and began pulling while Navi began shining and flying around under the covers, un-plastering herself to once more pull on the blonde hair. Between the two girls, they hauled Link out of bed.

The young Hylian wore new bed clothing and what wounds he had were dressed under the clothes. Though it was obvious from the lack of pain that he had been under healing as he had slept. He scratched his head a bit and looked back at the bed longingly before getting pelted in the chest with new clothes.

"I'm going to give you ten minutes to get dressed, Link, then you are coming out so you better be ready." Crystal warned still with a challenging grin as she and Navi left him alone to dress.

"It's good that he's back." Navi said lightly as Crystal closed the door then leaned her back against it. "Yeah. At least he is okay enough to move. And grumble too." She laughed lightly along with Navi before both left down the hall to the stairs leading to the main room that branched off one way to the kitchen and the other way to where everyone else was waiting in the ballroom.

The ballroom was being more treated like a meeting area. "Navi, when Link is fully awake, where do you think he will go. The dining area or the ballroom?"

"I think he will want to see everyone first. Then stuff his face later."

Crystal grinned, "Want to take a bet on that?"

"Yeah! As for the wages . . . how about a purple rupee?" Navi smirked. She wouldn't lose anything, after all. But if she was right, Link would be fifty rupees richer.

"You're on!" Crystal smirked confidently back as the servants opened the grand doors for the duo.

Link had set the clothes over the board on the end of the bed. He stretched again and rubbed his eyes, giving out a great and satisfying yawn before crossing to the window to part the curtain, letting in as much sunlight as he could.

Back in the room he noticed a vanity table, giving him the impression that he was in a chamber meant for a female guest. This he ignored as on the vanity he saw a familiar book. Looking at the cover of the book while his vision came back completely from being blurred he smiled. It was his book about fairies.

It all began to come back and hit him then. Unintentionally, he had gone through a whole new quest. A quest for a friend. But where he had thought that friend was Navi, he had met so many more.

First was the young wolf Shekro who needed help. Shekro had led him to the new land and to Crystal and Gramps. From there he had met Andrake and Lance on that fateful day of the festival. Lance . . .

Link had wanted to learn more of the long-winded character. He seemed to be interesting. But often life takes away such things. He as well as so many villagers in that land. His thoughts turned to the two wolves that turned into the Tyrant wolf as well as their maker, Katie.

So much had happened. He even met another Sheikah when they were supposed to be killed off. The strangely red-haired young man, Kohachan. The reluctant guard sent by Zelda to find him and bring him back to Hyrule. They had become fast friends and managed to defeat the wolf and bring Crystal back from the prison of her mind. Link still felt a pang of guilt for forcing his memories on her. But he was angry at the time at her questions.

But through everything she had never turned away from him. Who could have known that she was to play such an important part in another adventure?

As they took Katie away for her punishment, they had met the mischievous stow-aways and travelers, Matt and Cait. That was another interesting encounter and two more friends to make and travel with through thick and thin. Then they had to dock on those islands . . .

Shadow fighters and the fox people known as Kitsune. A part of the red-haired friends' past came back as well as a great part of Link's own future. By then, even Oni was lending a hand.

Three more fated friends appeared on that island; the princess of the Kitsune, Tarawen, and two of Kohachan's old comrades, Toloran and Zolaris. They were near family to Kohachan and in need of help. So the band got bigger and stayed that way as they set out once more, taking the princess with them.

Link continued to stare at the book in his lap. He wondered when Tarawen would return to her people. They would need her eventually. And they would probably want the three Sheikah back as well. Two of the warriors had practically become part of that tribe, after all. But after that turn of events . . . the demons.

They couldn't afford to stay together now, not that Matt and Cait would want to stay. They were travelers, after all. Tarawen would return to her people but with which of the Sheikah? Kohachan and Crystal would probably leaving as well. But how? Where would everyone go? Was that really the end of the evil known as Katie?

What was going to happen?

The door opened again and Link whipped around to look and saw none other than Zelda in the doorway. She gave a half smile at Link as he was still in his bedclothes. "I thought Crystal gave you things to wear."

"She did." Link stated, still somewhat tired "I just got distracted. Who brought my book into here?" Link showed the book of fairies in his lap.

"I believe Crystal did sometime yesterday when we brought you here. Listen, hurry up and get dressed then everything can be explained with most everyone, okay?"

"Most everyone? Does that mean some people are already gone?"

Zelda gave an assuring smile and repeated herself, "Get dressed and you can see."

From that, Link knew everyone was still around. But they wouldn't be around for long. The Hylian set the book aside and attacked his clothes, nearly jumping out of the bedclothes and into more proper day clothes. Ironically, they didn't look too much different than his bedclothes, especially with his usual sock-hat. The only exception being his worn-in leather boots.

Link then went out of the room and joined Zelda again. She had barely reached the end of the hall before Link ran up behind her to escort her down.

Zelda nearly counted down when Link would start firing away with questions again. And sure enough, Link broke the silence of the walk as they began to descend the stairs, "Has anyone told you where they are going? Who will stay here? Will they come back you think?"

The young princess stopped Link's question but didn't offer any answers just yet. "Link, you have too many worries still, you know that? You've been through a lot. Just take it easy." The young yet veteran hero nodded and fell back into uncomfortable silence, yet was on the brink of flying apart and throwing open the doors to the room his friends had to be in.

The servants opened the grand doors with a bow to Zelda and Link. The ballroom was one well lit by windows letting the glory of the sun shine down into from the domed ceiling. In the room and wearing their usual clothes was Navi and Crystal amid a group of Hylians who were disturbed the previous night (a lot of people). They were both trying to keep from being swallowed by the crowd and make minor talk with the people until they spotted Link and Zelda.

Crystal excused herself hastily as Navi also grabbed onto her shoulder to escape the crowd. "You are late!" Crystal accused of Link. Link grinned sheepishly and half-shrugged, not offering an excuse, but the grin soon slipped from his face. "Where is everyone else?"

"This way!" Crystal grabbed a hold of Link's arm while Navi took her spot inside Link's hat in hiding from the crowd of people. Zelda went back to talking to the main people of the towns to calm them down.

Crystal dragged the young Hylian over to a part of the room where a small crowd of two armored guards and a couple other swordsmen spoke with Andrake. They all seemed to enjoy each other's company and stories until Crystal interrupted them.

Andrake grinned at Link, glad to see the hero alive and well after everything that went on. How could he not be glad? Link had also saved his sister from having her soul lost. "Good to see you still with us, Link. That's one injured down and a few more who have yet to wake up."

"Andrake!" Crystal snapped, "Link doesn't even know yet! Can't you let him relax a little bit before giving news like that?!"

"Crystal, calm down. Just tell me what's going on." Link's stomach interrupted him with a long growl of complaint making him very embarrassed. "Okay, we eat and you can tell me what's going on now."

"I'll second that." Andrake grinned. The three friends left the ballroom and the chatter behind to pass through the stairway room then to the kitchen area. Ready to wait on them, one of the chefs smiled pleasantly and asked what they would want.

Crystal was more than a little unnerved with being waited on. She just wanted to help herself but then, the castle didn't work like that. Contemplating with the others for a moment, they all decided sandwiches and milk would be okay. The chef gave compliments of the choice and led the three to the long table in the dining area before vanishing back into the kitchen.

"Okay, that was a little strange." Crystal stated while she looked at the dining wares already in front of her. "And who would need a fork to eat a sandwich? A knife I can understand . . . but a fork?"

Link couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry about it. It's just for show. I don't know about you two but I'm going to chow down!" This brought a bit of laughter from the other two, more from Crystal than Andrake. Crystal suddenly perked up with remembering something. "Hey, I'll be right back, you guys!"

"Okay that was strange." Andrake commented. Link nodded his agreement.

The two sat in silence for a while and waited but nothing happened. Link picked up his fork to play with out of boredom until Andrake broke the silence, "What do you plan to do, Link? When Crystal and I leave, will you stay here?"

"Huh?" Link looked at Andrake. So, Crystal was going to go back to Gramps with him. That was only to be expected. Still, Link hoped things could have worked out differently. "I don't know right now. When will you leave?"

Andrake shrugged before Crystal returned. In her hand, she held a purple gem but she didn't look too happy about it. "Aright, Navi, come out here." The call sounded more like a challenge but the fairy appeared in answer.

"Ah, came to pay your loss?" Navi smirked. She suddenly yelled as Crystal took her seat and dropped the large rupee on top of Navi, pinning the fairy onto the table. Navi, despite being stuck, continued to laugh as Crystal moped and found something more interesting to look at.

Link was even more confused than before but paid it no mind as the three sandwiches were brought out and set before the trio. Taking little time, they all began to eat with small talk on the side.

Crystal told Link of most of the others still at the Gerudo fortress and of what happened after Link fell unconscious. But she couldn't say how the others faired with the proud race of women warriors. Link feared the worse for little Cait. Being so timid, she could be targeted and if Matt could be useful in that situation was questionable.

The threesome decided after eating to mount up. Yet Andrake chose to run ahead to pay the others a visit. After finishing the lunch, they told Zelda briefly that they were leaving. The princess wished them well and bade them to return with the others if they could, for she had to stay at the castle for the time being and wanted to bid them each a safe journey.

* * *

Back with the others at the Gerudo Fortress, there were not as many people but more than a little chaos. Outside of the fortress, Andrake wandered around waiting for the first sign of Link and the others and wanted to get away from the bossy women but the Gerudo were going to persist that the group of outsiders stayed until Link or one of the sages said otherwise.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, Andrake decided he didn't have it that bad off. At the sound of a yell, he turned back to the fortress and saw a spear with a ribbon at the end of the spear-head fly out the window then land sticking into the ground. The shout sounded much like Matt.

Why wasn't Andrake surprised?

Heaving a sigh, he decided to play peacemaker once again and jogged past the guards on duty and into the maze-like halls of the fortress. It didn't take long until he saw one of the Gerudo women running through the hall. Assuming that was the source of the commotion, Andrake gave chase, easily keeping up with the warrior.

Both Andrake and the Gerudo ran through the halls once going outside then ducking into another room, climbing higher and higher. At one of the main rooms, they came across another Gerudo. She was looking around the room, having come from the opposite entrance.

Andrake scratched the back of his head in confusion and shrugged to them before the two women went back the way Andrake had followed through. He shrugged and decided to have a drink of water from the water vase on the table when a familiar figure dropped into the room near the wall.

Matt was chuckling under his breath and hopped onto one of the seats, grinning at Andrake. The ex-knight muttered lightly under his breath before questioning, "Okay, what's that grin for? What have you been up to?"

"Not much . . ." Matt kept grinning.

"Then why did you yell earlier and what's with the Gerudo? They are obviously hunting you."

"Hehe. All right, I was just having a little fun. But they seemed to take it too seriously."

Andrake didn't bother asking again. Soon, one of the warrior women entered the room and glared daggers at the boy. Matt yelped and jumped over the table to hide behind Andrake as the Gerudo drew her large swords from behind her back.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up! What did the boy do that makes you want his blood?" Andrake tried to question the glaring women. She pointed one of the sword tips at the ducking boy and spat from behind her mask, "He has dishonored us! Stealing a kiss and running off laughing!"

Andrake cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Matt from the corner of his eye. Matt gave an indignant look, "ONE! It was only one little kiss! Just . . . over and . . . over." He was received by a fiery look of hatred by the Gerudo. Andrake looked at both in turn, shook his head, then stepped aside from the boy, "Okay then, you can have him."

"What?!" Matt shrieked. He looked with fear back to the Gerudo woman just as she sounded a loud whistle, gathering other's attention. He tried to run past the ex-knight, swearing profusely but his get-away was blocked as one of the guards dropped from the ceiling somehow in front of him. He stumbled then fell back on his butt.

Two more women filed into the room, the same two that had run down the hall. All four of the women glared at the boy, eyes flashing, while he scrambled on the ground backwards into the room, sword hilt and staff skittering on the ground until he hit the back wall with a solid thud and could retreat no further.

Andrake half grinned to watch the hunting style of the enraged women as they formed a circle around Matt then noticed a small girl come running into the room as fast as she could. Cait, wearing garb much like the Gerudo but in her size and in light purple, ran between the legs of one of the Gerudo and stood in front of Matt, spreading her arms in front of him. The women backed slightly more from surprise than anything.

"Leave him alone!" Was Cait's only plea. Her eyes were determined despite that she was afraid of the women. She trembled slightly but stood her ground and here eyes remained steady. She was intent to protect the boy she loved like a big brother.

(AN: She loves him like a nice big brother. Not the evil and carnage kind, like mine)

The guard spoke of for the four, "Little one, stand aside now. This boy has done something . . . very rude and very mean. He deserves to be punished." None of them wanted to force the young girl to do anything. They all held a soft spot for her, though none of them knew exactly why.

Cait stood her ground and Matt, sure of his imminent death, continued to cower but also gave his best pleading eyes to the women. "No! I know he can be mean. But he is also very nice! He's my friend and I can't stand by and watch you harm him!" Though not very convincing, her words seemed to strike home with the women. They started to back off some more.

"Well, this is very interesting." Andrake murmured to himself as he took a drink of water, his eyes never leaving the scene.

Some of the women looked at each other then the spear-wielding guard raised her staff head, tapping the butt of it on the ground. "Fine. We won't punish him this time. For now. But little one, if you leave his side and he strays from you, then he will face the consequence of his behavior."

Cait stopped trembling as she dropped her arms to her sides again with a light breath of relief and smiled brightly, succeeding to win over the women even more. "Okay!" Her bright face turned to innocent curiosity then as she puzzled out loud "What's con-conse . . . what you said?"

The guard smiled slightly then shook off the smile and explained, "It means he will be punished for being bad. Understand?"

Cait smiled again and nodded as the women took their leave, muttering about what happened as they left Cait's child-like charm. Matt grinned broadly then hugged Cait tightly from behind, "You saved me!"

Cait nearly tumbled forward from the sudden hug if not for the hug holding her up. Matt grinned apologetically and set her on her feet before getting up and dusting himself off. "See? I have my lucky charm and more mad luck!" Matt cackled with victory as she pulled the silver medallion from under his buttoned up vest.

Andrake smirked and set down the water vase as both Matt and Cait took a seat, "Yeah but didn't you hear the other part of the deal? You leave this "little one's" side then your butt belongs to the Gerudo."

Matt scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I know. But I'm alive for now! And I got what I wanted! And it was worth it!" He cackled again then took up the water vase and took a long pull from it.

Cait sighed lightly, "Sometimes . . . even I wonder why I protect him."

Matt snapped out of his fog of victory then and ruffled Cait's hair affectionately, "Well, I'm very grateful to you, Cait. You did save my life back there. A regular hero, that's what you are to me!" Cait beamed at the praise and all was right in the world. Andrake chuckled in his throat and shook his head. "I wonder what's keeping the others up."

"They were in the horse area when I saw them." Cait offered.

With a nod, Andrake started for the door then looked back, "Well, come on. We might as well stick together sometimes." He gave Matt a meaningful look then grinned.

"Oh, sure. Just because I have a little bit of fun I'm marked for it?" Matt groaned as he got up from the seat and followed Andrake. Cait giggled as she sprung form the chair to her feet and followed after the two on their heals.

It didn't take long for the trio to get outside again. Problem being they were still fairly high off the desert ground. Andrake went to the edge as he could see something running from the fortress and onto the desert grounds where the bridge and river was.

Matt joined by him, also spotting the figure. It was a black horse with a pale rider on its back. Zolaris and Trasul. Behind them were two more men, one with hair as red as the Gerudo's hair, as well as a few warriors giving chase.

Andrake blinked in surprise when he saw the red-haired young man take his black mount over the edge of the cliff, completely ignoring the bridge. He was less surprised when the Gerudo stopped their chasing but the other two men . . . Kohachan and Toloran . . . jumped after him.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Matt asked. Andrake shrugged lightly then saw a few other familiar figures coming across the bridge several seconds after the three Sheikah had vanished over the cliff.

"Things just stay interesting around here, don't they?" Andrake laughed lightly at Link, Crystal, and Tarawen's approach. Link rode on Epona while Crystal and the tiny fox that was Tarawen rode on Diamond. He looked down, judging the distance. Not a hard fall at all.

"Matt, think you can jump down without breaking a leg?" Andrake glanced at the boy as he gained an indignant snort.

"Comrade, don't you think little of me just because I'm not insanely strong in the legs as you. I can handle it. But what about Cait?"

Andrake gave another slight grin then picked up Cait in his arms and jumped over the edge. He held Cait to his chest then hit the ground, holding the girl close and bent his knees to absorb the impact then looked back and up at Matt.

Matt snorted then took a step back before running a couple steps then kicking off the edge of the building. While in mid air, he took his sword and staff both in their sheath and loop respectfully in front of him and horizontal then dove more forward and hit the ground, absorbing the impact in a roll that brought him back to his feet. He stood tall and slung both items onto his back again and smirked at Andrake as Andrake let Cait to her feet again.

With that little fete done, they started to the stairs down to the pass to intercept Link and company, then give chase to the three Sheikah.

* * *

(AN: Time jump slightly.)

Only when Zolaris saw the cliff with the long bridge did her wonder if it was really worth it. He glanced back at his pursuers, mainly at the Gerudo guards, and spurred Trasul to run toward the cliff. At the last possible moment, Trasul tried to stop and gave out a shriek of fear then jumped over the edge. Both horse and rider plummeted towards the water far below.

"My horse!!" Kohachan yelled in anger and shock. He began to run even faster, kicking at the ground as though to fly then dove over the side.

"Hold on, Kohan! Wait!" Toloran yelled, not bothering with the redhead's full name. He knew it was too late as the angered Kohachan dove over the edge and then dove straight after him.

All four hit the water one after another. Zolaris clung tightly to Trasul's mane and tried to stay up in the water as the horse snorted and cried wildly in the rapid waters. The cold of the water hit the young man hard. He started cursing from the cold and was still cursing as he and Trasul went over the first of many waterfalls.

Kohachan dove into the water arms first and only when he started swimming upwards did the full shock of the freezing water hit him. He saw lights dancing before his eyes as he pulled his way to the surface. Feeling himself becoming more and more dizzy, the strength in his arms then his legs failed him. He felt the pull of the water alone moving him along but his lungs were burning for air.

Toloran hit the water and fought back the shock of the cold. He searched while underwater to see Kohachan trying to reach the surface but his movements grew sluggish at an alarming rate. He began working his way along with the currents then grabbed ahold of the crimson tunic and pulled them both toward the surface just before the water's flow became even stronger then the water fell around them as the fell over the falls.

Three waterfalls later, all but Trasul were wiped out and put in near hypothermia from the cold. The fiercely pulling waters slowed down suddenly and shifted into a swirl as they entered Lake Hyrule. Trasul pawed at the water and kicked his way to shore with Zolaris holding with iron grip to his mane and floating limply beside him.

Behind them, Toloran worked to keep himself and Kohachan up and continued fighting the cold as his body was becoming numb. He saw a glimpse of the shore and the black horse climbing onto it then began pulling himself and Kohachan towards it.

Trasul stopped and breathed hard while his body trembled from the cold. Zolaris' grip failed and he fell with a solid thump to the frosted grass. Toloran soon made his way to the shore then pulled Kohachan partially onto the ground then dragged himself out of the bitterly cold water and reached back to heave Kohachan out of the water further before collapsing to catch his breath.

"Don't . . . fall . . . asleep." Toloran groaned to himself and he began forcing himself off of the ground despite his completely soaked clothing. A gentle breeze blew past and made him collapse again, shivering severely. He gave a yell and gained a little strength from that. He forced himself onto his knees then onto one knee before hugging himself tightly in the attempt to bring life back into his numbed body.

At the sound of shuffling hooves, he saw Trasul carefully stepping nearer, his own body soaked and quivering in the cold. Toloran gave a weak smile as Trasul drew nearer and lowered his head toward the Sheikah. Toloran held to the mane behind Trasul's head and pulled himself to his feet with Trasul's help.

From standing, he felt a little more energy return to him but still not near enough. He looked to both young men then looked around. On the hill and on the other side of the shore he stood on was the old Lakeside Laboratory, a warm golden light shone in the window and smoke rose from the chimney. It was the most wonderful sight at the moment.

He gave Trasul a look then nodded to the Laboratory, "That's . . . where we . . . need to be." He set his arm off of the horse's neck then stood on his own, hugging himself tightly from the cold. With a small pat to Trasul's shoulder, he started a slow, shivering walk toward the laboratory then picked up the pace a little, another breeze helping to push him along.

It felt like forever but in two minutes, the Sheikah had made his way up the hill, across the frosted then snowy ground, and to the front of the laboratory. To his surprise, by the sign, a large wagon with two horses in front of it stood bearing the signs of LonLon Ranch. He shook his head slightly. Dilution must have come over his frozen mind.

Upon knocking on the door, though, a young fiery orange-haired girl opened it and looked up at him. He bright but curious smile dissipated into a slight yelp and she called to the others.

Within minutes after discovering Toloran and pulling him into the house, Malon, Talon, and even the old man became busied taking off as much soaked and freezing clothing as they dared, wrapping a blanket around him tightly, and setting him in front of a fire. (AN: Wow, long sentence.)

From Toloran, they learned of Kohachan, Zolaris, and Trasul. They ran out and saw on the bank the two men and the horse laying in a row, one young man laying by either flank of the resting horse and rushed down to them.

In less than five minutes, the trio had Kohachan and Zolaris in front of the fire by Toloran. Both were stripped to the essentials and bundled in warm, dry blankets. Even Trasul was pulled into the house and covered in heavy blankets though the horse would not go near the flames.

As soon as the two unconscious Sheikah were revived, they were given warm drinks while Toloran was busy telling them of what happened. The most pressing question came from the lips of the shocked farm girl, "Why?!"

Toloran started laughing then nodded to Zolaris. Each in the room, even Trasul, looked to the inconspicuous young man and he ducked, feeling the six sets of eyes on him then muttered lightly. Kohachan gave him a shove, "Speak up! I'm right here and I didn't catch that!"

"I said the Gerudo were going to kill me for stealing their best stallion!"

Much confusion followed and Zolaris stared into the flames and related the story of the Gerudo closing in on him, declaring that in his demon state, he had stolen their prized stallion. The very same stallion that the "Great Ganondorf" also rode. He related how women . . . especially the Gerudo women, were a force to be reckoned with.

Trasul was right there, looking at the scene while tied with a loop of rope around his neck to a post. Zolaris finally got to a part the other two Sheikah recognized. He had used a Deku Nut to temporarily blind the Gerudo then slipped past them, pulling off the loop of rope, then jumped onto the horse's back and started to flee.

At the finish of his story, Zolaris drained the last of the warm drink and asked for more. Toloran shook his head quietly as he stood a little way from the flames, blanket pulled tight around him. Malon went to Zolaris and poured him another cup-full when a knock sounded at the door.

"Why did you have to grab Trasul for that?!" Kohachan hissed in Sheikahn as the old man opened the door. Zolaris shrugged in his own defense and looked away from the red-eyed glare to see who was at the door. At first, a tiny fox dashed through the door and looked around rapidly before running at the three Sheikah. All three were bombarded with mental questions, demands, worry and all set at least one hand to their head as the next people came in.

"Ack! My laboratory wasn't mean to hold this many people!" The old man cried as Link, Crystal, Andrake, Matt, and Cait all managed to get into the house. Talon laughed and motioned for Malon to join him. "Well, we had better be off now. Looks like you have more than enough company, old man. We'll be seeing you the next time you want some milk delivered. Don't be a stranger!" The friendly ranch man made his way to the door and said their farewells to everyone then left.

Matt looked to the Sheikah still being bombarded mentally by Tarawen then called out to them, "Aright, how did you do it?! We saw you go over the cliff! How is it you made it all the way to here?!"

Link tapped Matt's shoulder, "I told you, the river leads into the lake. They just came to shore here. But surviving those waters at this time of year is impressive. Why not tell us what happened?"

{And why!} Piped up Tarawen to everyone but the old man.

Zolaris groaned aloud and rubbed his forehead, "Can we keep that story until we are good and ready to leave? It will make a perfect story then."

So, wait they did. The old man, with Crystal's help, served everyone some more of the warm, invigorating drink. When the Sheikah's clothing was dried and warmed, all three went to the back one by one to put on the clothes and returned the blankets with their deep gratitude to the old man.

The old man waved off the gratitude and all but shoved all eight people, one tiny fox, and one black horse out his door, bade them and short farewell, then slammed the door shut. "I'm assuming he likes his privacy . . ." Toloran mused then looked to the others. Tarawen agreed mentally and jumped up to Kohachan's shoulder to ride.

"Well, we're getting nothing done here. Let's head back to the castle before the cold gets to us again." Andrake suggested, his responsible side taking over. The others agreed and agreed to take turns riding and walking.

Kohachan rode on Trasul with Tarawen in front of him as a tiny fox, Zolaris walked since he felt it was his fault they took the detour anyway. Crystal and Cait rode together on Diamond. Matt, with much wariness, rode on Epona while Link, Andrake, and Toloran walked in front of the gear-less horses.

They left the laboratory, glad that the usual large gates were let down, and started into the snow-covered field. The sun was beginning to sink in the sky by that time but they knew that with a pressing pace, they would stay fairly warm and make it before the night fully set in. Through the walk, Toloran and Zolaris both told the full story of why they jumped over the cliff. In the end of the story, Zolaris was hit more than a couple times at the back of the head by a small fox fire.

(AN: yes, another one. I know it usually takes what . . . a day and a half to get across Hyrule while running but . . . this is my fic. Bear with me.)

While they walked, they soon changed to where Link rode Epona, Zolaris rode Trasul, and Cait alone rode on Diamond. Tarawen moved from Kohachan to Toloran and spoke with him silently. Despite her speaking only to him, everyone knew that it was time to make the choices. Who would go where? But none of them wanted to discuss it.

In the middle of the field, standing right by the Lost Woods, Andrake came to a stop. As though it were a signal, everyone stopped together and whatever merry spirits were present failed them. Andrake looked around then spoke up, "We've been through a lot of crazy things together, everyone. But we are all of different lands. We belong to our own homes. Some from far away," He looked to Tarawen as she leapt down from Toloran's shoulder and changed to her Kitsune self. "Some are already home." He looked to Link then. "But this strange gathering of people . . . has to come to an end."

Cait gave a slight sob. Matt moved to her side and patted the young girl's back, even while she wore a blanket over her Gerudo winter clothing. Zolaris and Link dismounted then as Tarawen spoke up, "Even if our homes are in different lands, we shouldn't lose heart. Every greeting is followed by a farewell and hopes to meet again."

The Kitsune's words brought a little heart back into the group then Matt grinned a bit and stretched, "Well, Cait and I are going to stick together. We are travelers so we go everywhere . . . but we still tend to visit some places more than once. We'll have to head on out soon but hey, there's no hurry and we are sure to swing by again." Cait nodded, attempting her own smile but she was still clearly upset.

"We have to be going soon as well. The sooner the better. I don't know how long Gramps will exactly tolerate our being gone." Andrake spoke up for himself and Crystal. Crystal was also looking terribly down fallen as she looked at Link. The young hero kept a blank face and carefully didn't meet anyone's eyes.

Kohachan crossed his arms over his chest and spoke up, "I don't know if anyone is putting this into account but everyone involved with the legend of the fourth Triforce and the Moon Gods must be separated. Tarawen, you intend to take Toloran back to your tribe, do you not? That is what your silent talk was about." The young maiden glanced way, having been accused accurately.

Kohachan nodded and went on, "I will have to stay in Hyrule, as I have for most of my life thus far. So, Zolaris. What are your plans? And you Link?"

Link seemed to snap out of it at the sound of his name but soon sank back into his state of depression. "I can't stay here. Once an adventurer, always an adventurer. Zelda wanted me back, but I know by now that she will understand that I will have to leave again. It might just be better for Hyrule that I leave." He stopped before his voice betrayed any emotion.

Crystal perked up at than and whirled on Link, "You can come with us!" He looked back to her then Crystal smiled back then turned on her older brother, "Andrake, you know Gramps favors him. And Shekro would be glad as well. Come on!"

Andrake grinned inwardly then acted as though to judge Link. He rubbed his chin and gave a low "Hmm . . ." and eyed the hero while Link didn't meet his eyes back.

Crystal pursed her lips in anger then threw a dagger at Andrake, the butt of the dagger striking him in the head then falling back into the snow. "Ow!" Andrake rubbed his head furiously from the impact and spat a few venomous curses. "Oh yeah, they are siblings." Matt snickered.

It was decided that if Zelda truly would let Link go without bothering him, he would go with Crystal and Andrake back to their home at least for a while. Matt and Cait would set out wherever chance took them. Toloran and Tarawen would return to the Kitsune tribe. Kohachan would have to stay in Hyrule possibly for the rest of his days, aside from the random small errands outside the land.

That only left out Zolaris. The silver-haired Sheikah understood very well that he couldn't go with Toloran, Kohachan, Matt, or Crystal. He would have to set out on his own. Zolaris grinned suddenly then laughed a bit. "Well, if Toloran and Kohachan will stop getting in my way, I'm going to set out and find Katie. She and I have a lot in common so . . . who knows? She's bound to get into more trouble."

Everyone else just stared at Zolaris then shook their heads sadly.

(AN: There! Katie does play more of a role! She is Zolaris' future, basically. Though, that could make things worse. Anyway!)

* * *

When the group reached their destination, it was well into the night and everyone, save the tiny fox, was well in want of a fire. Inside the castle, they were gathered around a large, merrily crackling fire and all huddled in blankets again. All except the young girl standing by the window.

The others were okay in saying good bye but she was going to have to let go of her one true hero. She knew he would want to leave again. She knew he didn't want to come back in the first place. She had to let him go. Hyrule just wouldn't be the same without him.

Zelda spoke up softly, deciding to get it over with already. But while her mind wanted to finish business with Link, her mouth chose to prolong the inevitable, "Zolaris, you have decided to set out on the oceans after a long-lost friend?"

Amid the chokes laughter of the others, Zolaris replied, "Well . . . not a real friend. Just someone I'd rather get to know better."

The young princess nodded, knowing nothing else to say. She tried again but her voice again delayed her thoughts, only making it hurt more, "And Princess Tarawen, you are going to return to your tribe along with Toloran. It's a shame you must leave so soon."

Tarawen nodded in return. She was in her humanoid form, deciding not to hide her true self from another princess. "Just call me Tarawen, please. And yes. Toloran here has been a great help among my people. He's agreed to come back and escort me home as well." To this, Toloran nodded his agreement.

A small lump was forming in Zelda's throat while her sight was beginning to blur. She swallowed the lump and easily blinked back the tears. "And you, Matt and Cait, will continue traveling? Cait, did you find anyone here you recognize?"

Cait shook her head, no, while Matt answered the other question, "Well, we might come by from time to time. This little angel is still in need of a family. But . . . I figure we have watched each other's backs for this long, we can keep it up."

Zelda nodded, somewhat calmed by the boy's carefree attitude. "Crystal and Andrake, you are going to go back to your own homes as well?"

Crystal nodded but nervously then added, "Also, if it would be okay with you, Princess Zelda, we wanted to take Link with us."

Zelda felt her heart give a faint murmur at this news. No matter how she said to herself that she was prepared, she wasn't. "Link? Is this true?" She asked faintly.

Link didn't answer at first. He could feel the shock this gave to the young princess. Finally looking up, his face set in firm resolve, he nodded. Zelda was taken aback by that face. It was the same kind he faced a true challenge or even an enemy with. But never her. Never before.

"Then . . . if this is truly what you want, Link . . . you have my leave to go where your heart will guide you. You are not bound to Hyrule, but . . . always remember that you will have a home here."

Links hard look melted away like ice on a summer day. He smiled then went over to Zelda and hugged her tightly. The princess gasped in surprise then hugged Link back a bit less tightly until he let her go.

"Thank you." The young hero said. Zelda could only nod with a light smile. It was still an empty smile, her eyes filled with sorrow. Her voice was stolen from her. "Zelda, calm down. Please cheer up. If I'm gone, then this land may be all that much safer. When I'm here, troubles keep on coming, each greater than the last. I will come back every once in a while. But if I don't live here all the time, it will be for the better, more than likely." Link spoke soothingly.

The kindness in Link's voice only made Zelda's resolve to stay strong whither. Before she could break into tars, she pushed past Link, plastered a smile despite watery eyes and bade everyone a good night, saying she would see them in the morning then left as her tears began to fall.

Andrake snorted lightly while Crystal sighed at Zelda's exit. "Maybe it would be best that you did stay, Link?"

"No." Link became firm once more then gentled once more to himself, "No, it will be okay. I'll just have a talk with her tonight. We'll be leaving tomorrow so I suggest everyone get a good sleep tonight . . . Where is Kohachan?"

At this, everyone including Tarawen looked around. But the redhead Sheikah was not to be found. "Strange, he was here just a moment ago." Crystal spoke up. Eventually, everyone shrugged it off then retired to their own rooms to sleep.

* * *

"So ends this fine adventure." Kohachan mused to the sky alone as he walked through the shadows of the forest. "The power of the fourth Triforce was revealed for a short while. The prophecy came and passed. The world was saved by eternal darkness and from blinding light. Balance once more reigns."

Behind him, Trasul followed calmly, ears searching around for any sign of danger. "The group of people, familiar and alien alike will be split up once more. The wandering hero has found his long lost friend and many more along the way. But everyone goes away eventually." The Sheikah came across a familiar clearing in the woods and not to his surprise, the burnt rubble that was once his house was still there.

"But though people do go away, friends have a tendency to never stay away. And as long as there are places to travel, the story will never end." Kohachan stopped and Trasul came beside him, nudging him lightly in the shoulder. "No . . . indeed this story is far from over, my friend. But for now, out story must end and let another begin."

He pet Trasul's forehead lightly then went to a nearby tree and slipped the katana from his belt. He sat against the tree and set the katana to his shoulder then looked up at the starry sky, saying a small prayer for his mother's soul, then lowered his head and began to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Back at the castle and in the dead dark of night . . . one small, annoying voice whimpered, "I wish I never made that bet . . ." Navi, still trapped on the table, stuck under the profits of her bet, went back to yelling in a small voice, "Help meee!!!"

* * *

Kohachan: Yeah, I wish things were peaceful right now! (gets tackled by both Crystal and Matt) Wah!!

Tarawen: (laughs lightly while the two teens hold down the Sheikah) Well now, Kohan, tell us what happened to Shadow Girl and we'll let you go free.

Crystal: And if you try to resist, we know where you are ticklish.

Matt: And we know your weak points to by now! (holds up a bar of dark fudge chocolate)

Kohachan: Aright, aright! I'll tell! She's on vacation!

Tarawen: That's all? But you said she is out of order . . .

Kohachan: Yeah. She's out of order, as in she can't work now that she is done. And she will stay on vacation until she gets ideas for a new story or is given good ideas.

Shadow Knight: (busts out of the closet and through the chains with his Megabuster) Well, she better get cracking! Sequel again! Katie tries to take over the world! MUAHAHAHA!! (runs around then runs home insane)

Link: (staggers out of the closet) Don't lock me anywhere with that or any author ever again. (passes out)

Kohachan: Well . . . that was interesting. And now we get to change the last line at the bottom. Until the new beginning of another story.

The End


End file.
